Ein Potter kommt selten allein
by Asrael- Engel des Todes
Summary: Das hier ist eine Dark! FF. Das heißt, Harry Potter und xxx wird werden ein dunkle Zauberer, bzw. böse, nicht zu allen, aber er - sie gibt geben mit Zinsen zurück was er - sie erhalten hat - haben und nicht nur Gutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Potter kommt selten allein. **

**0. Kapitel - Prolog**

**A/N:** Dies FF habe ich bereits zu schreiben begonnen, noch bevor meine beiden anderen Storys, „Die Macht des Lichts" und „Der Weg ins Ungewisse" fertig waren. Da ich aber zumindest meine erste Geschichte („Die Macht des Lichts") fertig haben wollte oder zumindest fast - GRINS - , lag diese hier zu erst einmal in der virtuellen Schublade. Es handelt sich um die Zeit direkt nach Abschluss des sechsten Schuljahres… 

ACH JA – SOBALD ICH 10 REVIEWS HABE STELLE ICH DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL REIN. AN SONSTEN KOMMT JEDE WOCHE EIN KAPITEL. IM MOMENT HABE ICH UNGEFÄHR 30 KAPITEL GESCHRIEBEN. DAS HEISST ICH HABE EIN HALBES JAHR ZEIT, BIS ZU DEM PUNKT, WO ICH GERADE SCHREIBE. ODER IHR SORGT DAFÜR, DASS ICH SCHNELLER DIE KAPITEL POSTE...VIEL VERGNÜGEN!!!

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Misshandlung, Suizidversuche, Gewalt, Sex und Dark! Harry und Dark! xxx.

Das hier ist eine **Dark!** Fanfiction. Das heißt, Harry Potter und xxx wird /werden (ein) dunkle Zauberer, bzw. böse, nicht zu allen, aber er / sie gibt / geben mit Zinsen zurück was er / sie erhalten hat / haben und nicht nur Gutes. Wer also eine Geschichte mit Harry als dem glänzenden Helden, brav und lieb, lesen möchte, sollte die Geschichte hier eher sein lassen!!!

**Pairings**: Es wird sich hauptsächlich um ein Pairing drehen Harry/xxx. „xxx" wird im Laufe der Geschichte auftreten, ist aber jemand neues! Andere Pairings wird es geben, sie werden aber eher eine unter geordnete Rolle Spielen. Ach ja und diesmal wird es definitiv keine dreier- oder gar vierer- Beziehung geben.

**Rating:** Im Moment denke ich doch: T. Später wird es wahrscheinlich zu M werden. Ich werde es dann später so kennzeichnen.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Supernatural, Humor und Romanze kommen in erster Linie vor, aber auch Dark und Mystery, besonders am Anfang! Halt ein wilder Misch-Masch!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Idee dieser Geschichte sonst nichts! _Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus. Mögliche Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Fanfiktions sind, wenn vorhanden, nicht absichtlich!_

* * *

Legende:

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚bla, bla, bla' Denken/Träumen

* * *

**1. Kapitel - Rückfahrt von Hogwarts**

Wieder einmal hatte Harry schlecht geschlafen und war, nach dem er definitiv nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, weil ihm so viel durch den Kopf ging, mitten in der Nacht auf den Astronomie-Turm geschlichen und hatte sich Gedanken gemacht über seine Vergangenheit und besonders über seine Zukunft. Seinen Koffer und seine anderen Sachen hatte er schon am Vorabend gepackt, so dass er nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum, seinen Schlafraum oder überhaupt in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück musste.

Zum Essen hatte er weder Lust noch Hunger. So stieg er vom Astronomie-Turm herab und ging langsam aus dem Schloss heraus. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken wo er hin ging kam er nach kurzer Zeit am Grab von Professor Dumbledore an.

‚Wie soll es bloß weiter gehen? Werden wir noch eine Chance haben? Warum musstest du uns verlassen?'

Er machte sich viele Gedanken und leise liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab. Dann auf einmal runzelte er seine Stirn: ‚Warum war er eigentlich noch nie darauf gekommen. Wo war eigentlich Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore geblieben? Warum ist er nicht bei seinem Seelenpartner gewesen? Warum konnte er ihn nicht heilen? Wo ist er jetzt? Hätte er nicht mit Dumbledore gemeinsam sterben müssen?'

Diese und viele andere Fragen quälten Harry. Letztendlich schien er einen Rettungsanker zu suchen, weil er nicht war haben wollte, das sein Mentor und väterlicher Freund nicht mehr am Leben sein sollte.

‚Warum hat er den Todesfluch nicht überstanden? Ich konnte es doch auch und das obwohl ich ein nur einjähriges Baby war? Lebt er vielleicht doch noch?'

Verzweiflung und Hoffnung wechselten sich ständig in seinen Gedanken ab. Es schien, als wäre er kurz davor verrückt zu werden.

‚Nein', schollt er sich in Gedanken, ‚er ist für Tod erklärt worden und das kann niemand mehr ändern. Sirius kann auch nicht mehr zurück kommen!' kam es ihm nun auch in den Sinn.

Nun lenkten ihn seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung: ‚So viele Menschen, die wichtig in meinem Leben waren sind wegen mir gestorben, mein Vater, meine Mutter, Cedric, Sirius und nun Dumbledore! Es ist richtig gewesen, das ich mich von Ginny getrennt habe. Auch wenn sie jetzt traurig war. Für sie ist es das Beste. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie auch noch zu verlieren. Am Besten wäre es, wenn ich auch meinen Kontakt zu Ron und Hermine abbreche. Die sind auch viel zu viel in Gefahr!'

Er hing noch lange seinen Gedanken hinter her, dann nach einiger Zeit hörte er immer lauter werdende Geräusche, als er realisierte, das die Schüler sich aufmachten, um den Hogwartsexpress zu erreichen, weil die Sommerferien anstanden.

Er begab sich zu den anderen Schülern, in der Hoffnung seine Freunde und besonders Ginny zu treffen, oder sie zumindest zu sehen.

Dann entdeckte er Ron und Hermine, Arm in Arm, lächelnd und küssend den Weg zum Zug nehmend, als wenn nichts passiert wäre.

‚Was soll das denn?' fragte sich Harry, ‚hab ich da was verpasst? Ist denn einfach alles egal? Haben die kein Gefühl für die Gefahr, in der wir alle schweben?'

Dann aber war er bei dem, was er dann sah doch wirklich geschockt. Eine lachende Ginny kam mit Dean Thomas im Arm lachend den Weg entlang. Und dann blieben beide stehen und küssten sich…

Wieder einmal baute sie eine gewaltige Wut in ihm auf. Er spürte, wie er Gefahr lief, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, das er nicht nur den Cruciatus-Fluch im Moment perfekt beherrschen könnte, sondern sogar den Avada Kadavra-Fluch: ‚Langsam werde ich wohl wie Voldemort selber. Noch ein paar solch netter Erlebnisse und ich mutiere selber zu einem weiteren schwarzen möchte gern Lord…' dachte er sarkastisch.

Aber dann beruhigte er sich doch selber soweit, dass er sich sicher war, niemanden an die Gurgel zu gehen. Trotz alle dem konnte er doch denken: ‚Scheinbar bin ich doch anders gelagert als dieses abartige Schwein von Voldi.' Dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder viel ruhiger an seine „Freunde".

Zwar hatte er mit Ginny Schluss gemacht, dessen war er sich bewusst und sie erschien ihm damals sehr traurig, aber offensichtlich hatte die Trauer doch nicht lange angehalten, oder aber es war alles nur gespielt. Allem Anschein nach schienen sich die zwei Paare köstlich zu amüsieren.

Als die beiden den Kuss beendet hatten schaute sich Ginny um und entdeckte Harry, der im selben Moment auch von Ron und Hermine entdeckt wurde. Harry selbst blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als die vier auf ihn zu kamen.

Ganz locker, als ob nichts gewesen sei sprach Ron ihn an: „Was ist kommst du nicht mit in den Zug?"

Nun langsam löste sich die maßlose Enttäuschung bei Harry: „Doch ich komme schon, aber ihr braucht nicht auf mich zuwarten, ihr seid offensichtlich beschäftigt!" antwortete er ironisch.

Und zu Ginny gewandt sagte er: „Ginny, du scheinst dich ja schnell über mich hinweg getröstet zu haben. Scheint ja nicht wirklich was dran gewesen zu sein, an deinen Gefühlen mir gegen über. Na vielen Spaß euch allen vier auch noch..."

„Und du so alleine hier?" wollte Ginny wissen, ohne zu ahnen, das gerade ihre Frage Harry extrem schmerzte.

„Wisst ihr vielleicht setzen wir uns auch nicht zusammen in ein Abteil. Ich würde sicher nur stören!" sagte Harry, um sie ein wenig zu provozieren.

Doch die darauf folgende Antwort haute ihn dann doch regelrecht von den Socken, die Ron ihm dann gab: „Kein Problem, Harry, ach und was ich, eigentlich wir, dir noch sagen wollten. Du wirst wahrscheinlich diese Sommerferien nicht zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen können. Meine und auch Hermines Eltern glauben, das es nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, wenn du da wärst…"

Ohne auch nur noch irgendetwas zu sagen drehte sich Harry um und verschwand sprachlos und nun wieder immer wütender werden, im Hogwarts Express.

Er fand dann am Ende des Zuges mehrere leere Abteile und er nahm das aller letzte, um, wenn möglich, alleine zu bleiben.

Dort verfiel er wieder ins Grübeln: ‚Was sollten denn das? War damit nun die Freundschat zu Ende? Sicher ich wollte sie schützen und so weit wie möglich von mir fern halten! Aber das sie mich wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln…ich sollte mir am Besten ne Kugel geben!'

Während er noch so grübelte schweiften seine Gedanken in Richtung der Dursleys ab, bei denen er nun zum letzten Male, bist zu seiner magischen Volljährigkeit, bleiben musste, um den Schutz zu erneuern.

‚Wird der Schutz überhaupt greifen, ohne Dumbledore? Was wird sein wenn die erfahren, das Dumbledore nicht mehr lebt?'

Langsam schlief er ein, wurde aber kurz darauf unsanft geweckt: „Na Potter haben die deine feigen Gyffs verlassen, wie die Ratten das sinkende Schiff?" stänkerte ihn Malfoy an.

Der war es nämlich, der zusammen mit Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson, ihn aufgesucht hatten und in ihm ein gesuchtes und gefundenes Opfer hatten.

Parkinson stierte ihn an und sagte dann zu Malfoy: „Wollen wir ihn nicht ein wenig beibringen, wie es ist, auf der falschen Seite zu stehen?" dabei zogen sie, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy ihre Zauberstäbe.

Bevor Harry sich aus seiner Erstarrung retten konnte und seine Zauberstab überhaut erst in der Hand hatte ertönte aus dem Hintergrund mehrere Stimmen: „Mit uns ist es dann doch wieder ausgeglichener…"

Malfoy schaute sich um und entdeckte außer Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Dean noch weiter Gryffindors. Bei dieser Überzahl wollte er dann doch nichts riskieren, gab seinen Mitstreitern ein Zeichen und verschwand.

Hermine ging mit Ron auf Harry zu und sagte: „Da haben wir dir aber wieder einmal in letzter Sekunde den Arsch gerettet!" und dabei zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

Auch Ron gab noch seinen Senf dazu: „Aber immer werden wir das nicht machen können!"

Nun war es Harry genug, er lies sich aber nicht zu einer übertriebenen Reaktion herab, sondern antwortete bestimmt: „War das nicht ein weiterer Fehler von euch? Das hättet ihr besser nicht gemacht. Nun steht ihr doch noch mehr auf der Abschussliste. Ich habe mich hier her gesetzt, um euch durch meine Anwesenheit nicht noch weiter zu gefährden! Trotzdem danke, aber in Zukunft lasst mich besser in Ruhe, nur zu eurer Sicherheit."

Damit schob er seine offensichtlich ehemals besten freunde aus dem Abteil und verschloss es mit einem Zauber, um seine Ruhe zu behalten, bis er in London angekommen wäre.

Während dessen im Abteil von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Dean, bei denen auch Neville und Luna saßen regte sich Ron über Harry auf: „Das ist doch ein solch arrogantes und eingebildetes Arschloch, dieser Potter…"

„Ron, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal!" fuhr ihn Hermine an.

Als Ron sich dann tatsächlich sichtlich beruhigt hatte fuhr Hermine fort: „Denke doch mal nach. Heute hast du ihn quasi auf dem Fuchsbau ausgeladen…", und zu Ginny gewandt, „und du hast ihm doch deutlich zu erkennen gegeben, das da von deiner Seite wirklich nicht viel war!"

Nun nickten alle, selbst Luna und Neville, dann fuhr Hermine fort: „Seid froh, das er nichts davon bemerkt hat, wie wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit wirklich zu ihm gestanden haben, oder besser wie wir ehrlicher Weise eigentlich zu ihm stehen mussten!"

„Stimmt!" meldete sich nun Ron wesentlich ruhiger zu Wort, „und gut, dass er das größte Geheimnis überhaut noch nicht einmal ahnt!"

„Das wird für die gesamte Zaubererwelt eine riesige Überraschung werden, wenn das bekannt wird. Besonders für Voldemort!" fasste nun Luna zusammen.

Alle saßen da und nickten zustimmend.


	2. Ankunft im Bahnhof

**2. Kapitel - Ankunft im Bahnhof**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… „Ron, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal!" fuhr ihn Hermine an.

Als Ron sich sichtlich beruhigt hatte fuhr Hermine fort: „Denke doch mal nach. Heute hast du ihn quasi auf dem Fuchsbau ausgeladen…", und zu Ginny gewandt, „und du hast ihm doch deutlich zu erkennen gegeben, das da von deiner Seite wirklich nicht viel war!"

Nun nickten alle, selbst Luna und Neville, dann fuhr Hermine fort: „Seid froh, das er nichts davon bemerkt hat, wie wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit wirklich zu ihm gestanden haben, oder besser wie wir ehrlicher Weise eigentlich zu ihm stehen mussten!"

„Stimmt!" meldete sich nun Ron wesentlich ruhiger zu Wort, „und gut, dass er das größte Geheimnis überhaut noch nicht einmal ahnt!"

„Das wird für die gesamte Zaubererwelt eine riesige Überraschung werden, wen das bekannt wird. Besonders für Voldemort!" fasste nun Luna zusammen.

Alle saßen da und nickten zustimmend.

* * *

Harry war wieder eingeschlafen, da sie ja noch einige stunden unterwegs waren.

„Severus ... „  
Dieser Laut jagte Harry mehr Angst ein als alles, was er den ganzen Abend über erlebt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore flehte.

Snape sagte nichts, sondern trat vor und stieß Malfoy grob aus dem Weg. Die drei Todesser wichen wortlos zurück. Selbst der Werwolf wirkte eingeschüchtert.

Snape starrte Dumbledore einen Moment lang an, und Abscheu und Hass zeichneten sich auf den harten Zügen seines Gesichts ab.

„Severus ... bitte ..."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Dumbledore.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Strahl grünen Lichts schoss aus der Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab und traf Dumbledore mitten in die Brust. Harrys Entsetzensschrei kam nie über seine Lippen; er war gezwungen, stumm und reglos mit anzusehen, wie Dumbledore in die Luft geschleudert wurde: Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien er unter dem leuchtenden Totenkopf in der Schwebe zu bleiben, dann fiel er langsam, wie eine große Stoffpuppe, rücklings über die Zinnen.  
Dumbledore fiel, doch seine Lippen schienen den Namen Harry formen zu wollen.

Harry erwachte mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen aus diesem Albtraum. Er konnte und mehr noch er wollte nicht mehr einschlafen.

Doch nach einigen Minuten übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief wieder ein. Diesmal handelte sein Traum vom Kampf zwischen Sirius und Bellatrix und natürlich dem Tod von seinem Paten.

Kurz darauf erwachte er verschwitzt. Nun endlich schlief er endgültig nicht mehr ein. Er hatte auch keine Lust mehr, um sich dann wieder an irgendetwas Unangenehmes zu erinnern.

Nach einigen Stunden schließlich erreichten sie schließlich die Vororte von London. So wurden nun alle Schüler darauf hingewiesen, sich auf die Ankunft vor zu bereiten, da sie in wenigen Minuten ihr Ziel erreichen würden.

Harry hatte alles schon vorbereitet und dachte im Grauen an die kommenden Wochen bei den Dursleys.

Er fragte sich, welche Schikanen sich die Dursleys diesmal ausgedacht hatten, um ihm das Leben wieder zu versauen.

Nun sah er die ersten Häuser am Fenster vorbei ziehen. Langsam erkannte er die Gegend und ihm wurde bewusst, das dies seine vorletzte Rückfahrt von Hogwarts war, vielleicht sogar schon seine letzte. Langsam fuhr der Hogwartsexpress in den Londoner Bahnhof ein und kam schließlich zu stehen.

Harry stand auf, nahm seine Koffer, den Käfig mit Hedwig und schaute sich dann nochmals im Abteil um, ob er nichts vergessen hätte. Als er nichts mehr fand, öffnete er die Abteiltür und trat hinaus.

Da auf einmal hörte er laute Rufe, angstvolle Schreie und bemerkte eine allgemeine Hektik, die sich überall breit machte.

Harry, der ja gerade gemütlich das Abteil mit seinen Koffern verlassen wollte, hatte alles außer seinem Zauberstab fallen gelassen und war schließlich aus dem Zug heraus gerannt und versuchte die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen, auszumachen, als auch schon ein erneuter Schrei ertönte. Nun wusste er die Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach einigen Augenblicken traf er schließlich auf eine größere Ansammlung von Zauberern.

Dort stand eine Gruppe von acht, in schwarze Roben gekleidete, Zauberer und umzingelten drei andere Zauberer und Hexen. Harry wusste sofort dass es sich um Todesser handeln musste und beschloss erst mal zu horchen was sie sagten.

„Dafür, dass ihr die Freunde von Potter seid, werdet ihr zahlen. Niemand widersetzt sich dem Wunsch des dunklen Lords. Vor allem von dir Schlammblut hätte ich das nicht gedacht." Zischte die Stimme eines Todessers, den Harry sofort als Lucius Malfoy erkannte.

Aber was hatte das mit Hermine auf sich? Was wollten sie von ihr, er war doch auch hier im Zug? Warum suchten sie ihn nicht?

„Und ihr beiden Blutsverräter? Ihr dreckigen Weasleys verratet die reinblütigen Zauberer und zieht so den Namen Weasley in den Dreck, obwohl der noch nie etwas bedeutet hatte. Und dann auch noch die kleine Lovegood und der tollpatschige Longbottom. Ihr seid nicht würdig, Zauberer zu sein und für den Verrat an uns werdet ihr sterben!" Sagte Malfoy gefährlich leise.

Dan wandte er sich an einen weiteren Todesser: „So du willst dich uns also anschließen. Dann beweise uns, dass du zu uns gehörst. Töte die unwürdigen…"

Harry beschloss nun einzugreifen. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht, das er seinen „alten Freunden" so schnell noch mal helfen müsste und würde, doch anscheinend hatten die Todesser sich die fünf ausgesucht, da sie sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten und waren somit so zusagen immer noch seine, Harrys, Verbündete, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Leise nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und legte auf Malfoy an. Das letzte Mal als er das versucht hatte, hatte es geklappt, also hoffte er dass es auch diesmal klappen würde. Er visierte den Todesser an und schickte ihm einen Stupor entgegen. Noch während Malfoy fiel visierte er den nächsten an, der sein Gesellenstück machen sollte und fesselte ihn mit einem „Petrificus Totalus".

So leise er konnte rannt er, nun auf die restlichen Todesser zu. Seine „alten Freunde" waren immer noch starr vor Schreck.

Dann schrie einer der weiteren Todesser mit einer für ihn bekannten Stimme: „Ihr werdet eurer gerechten Strafen nicht entgehen, sterbt!"

Dann zielte der Todesser auf Ginny und rief er den bekannten Fluch „Avada ke…."

Aber noch schneller und ohne zu überlegen, nur um Ginny zu retten schrie nun Harry selbst mit sich überschlagender Stimme: „Reductor maximus", ein verstärkter Knüppelfluch, den er in einem der Bücher zufälliger Weise gefunden hatte.

Der Todesser schrie auf und wurde mit einer unheimlichen Wucht gegen eine Säule katapultiert und blieb regungslos liegen.

Alarmiert durch den Lärm kamen nun auch viele Erwachsenen unter anderem die Eltern der Weasleys und Remus und Tonks, sowie Mad Eye Moody. Auch hoben die restlichen Schüler ihre Stäbe in die Richtung der Todesser. Diese Disapparierten aber, nicht ohne Malfoy mit zu nehmen. Lediglich zwei Todesser blieben liegen.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Harry gewartet. Er stürmte nun auf Ginny zu und fragte ganz aufgeregt: „Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was."

Dean stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen Harry und Ginny und sagte mit zorniger Stimme: „Potter misch dich nicht ein, die Auroren hätten uns viel besser gerettet. Du willst dich doch bloß wieder in den Vordergrund spielen. Hau ab, wir brauchen dich nicht."

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete das Remus und Tonks. Die Weasley-Eltern betrachteten Harry weniger und schauten nur besorgt in Richtung ihrer Kinder.

Remus sprach dann: „Harry gut gemacht. Du hast wieder einmal schnell und überlegt gehandelt. Dein verstärkter Knüppelzauber kam zur rechten Zeit!"

Auch Tonks mischte sich nun ein und sagte bestätigend: „Richtig und hättest du nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre zumindest eine hier nun tot. Niemand von uns Auroren oder den Erwachsenen war nahe genug, um ein zu greifen!"

Derweil war Mad Eye Moody auf den gefesselten Todesser zugegangen. Er riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht und grummelte nur: „Wen haben wir den da. Das ist doch Nott, einer der Frischlinge, der aber bereits nachweislich mehrere Menschen bereits ermordet. Da freut sich doch Askaban auf einen neuen Hausgast."

Dann ging Moody auf den nächsten Todesser zu und bevor er ihm die Maske abnahm stellte er trocken fest: „Der ist erledigt. Der hat sich sein Genick gebrochen, als er gegen die Wand geknallt ist. Für den brauchen wir kein Zimmer in…" Dann verstummte er, da er dem Todesser nun auch die Maske von Gesicht gezogen hatte und schaute sich entsetzt um.

Zuerst schaute er erstaunt zu Harry, um dann schnell die Maske wieder aus das Gesicht des Todessers zu legen.

Alle hatten das komische Verhalten und die Überraschung bemerkt, als auch schon Molly Weasley fragte: „Und wen haben wir denn da?"

Moody blieb still und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Artur Weasley beugte sich nur zu dem toten Todesser herab und nahm ihm die Maske vom Gesicht, bevor Moody auch nur irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Dann schrie Mr. Weasley nur auf: „Das darf nicht war sein? Das kann nicht sein? Oh Merlin…", dann brach er in Tränen aus.

Ungläubig schauten besonders die Weasleys, aber auch Hermine, Luna, Dean und Neville, was Mr. Weasley so entsetzt und erschreckt hatte. Als sie erkannten wer sich unter der Todessermaske verborgen hatte erhob sich ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens. Der von Harry versehentlich getötete Todesser war niemand anderes als Percy Weasley, ehemaliger Schulsprecher von Hogwarts und Bruder von Ron und Ginny.

Als Harry erkannte, wer durch seinen Fluch ums Leben gekommen war, machte sich in ihm unendliche Trauer breit. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt überhaupt jemanden zu ermorden. Und schon gar nicht jemanden, den er kannte. Und das es dann auch noch der Bruder von seiner „Ex-Freundin" und seines „besten Freundes" war brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Haltlos heulend brach er zusammen, als er realisierte…

Langsam gingen die anderen zu Mr. Weasley und einer nach dem anderen brach in Tränen aus. Remus und Tonks schauten völlig überrascht und gingen dann ebenfalls zu dem zweiten Todesser.

Während dessen beugte sich Mad Eye Moody zu Harry herunter und sagte: „Es ist tragisch, aber du hattest keine andere Wahl. Entweder er oder deine Freunde. Und du hast ihn ja nicht gezwungen, Todesser zu werden oder seine eigene Familie an zu greifen. Hättest du es gewusst, währe durch dein Zögern vielleicht sogar mehrere andere gestorben. Verluste gibt es in jedem Krieg!"

Harrys Versand konnte dem zwar folgen, aber sein Herz und sein Charakter wehrten sich dagegen, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Es wurde noch schlimmer, als er bemerkte, wie herzzerreißend Molly Weasley nun am weinen war. Dann hatte er sich endlich erhoben und stand mit Tränen in den Augen da und wartete auf die Reaktionen der anderen.

Remus und Tonks, die nun zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls erkannt hatten, um wem es sich bei dem Toten handelte, waren ebenfalls zu tiefst geschockt.

Remus nahm Harry in den Arm und sagte: „Ich kann es nicht verstehen, wenn der Krieg Familien auseinander reist."

„Stimmt", mischte sich nun auch Tonks mit ein, „es ist eine Schande, wie man sich aus Geltungssucht gegen seine eigenen Familie stellt, das hatte er bereits bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gemacht. Aber jetzt auch noch zu versuchen, seine eigenen Familie zu ermorden. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Wie tief muss man sinken, um zu so etwas fähig zu sein?" flüsterte Tonks.

Doch was jetzt kam schockte Tonks und Remus und natürlich ganz besonders Harry. Ron rannte auf sie zu und schlug mit voller Wucht auf Harry ein und schrie: „Du elender Bastard, du hast meinen Bruder ermordet. Du hast doch alles. Aber bist wohl neidisch, weil ich Brüder habe. Bringst du jetzt nach und nach alle um?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, zog so gut es ging Ron von Harry weg, der zuvor schon direkt von Tonks weg geschubst worden war und sagte: „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir geglaubt, Einen ehemaligen Schulkameraden um zu bringen, ging das nicht anders?"

Luna schaute ihn nachdenklich an, aber Neville spukte vor ihm aus: „Und ich dachte, das gerade du nicht solch ein gedankenloser Mörder bist. Aber du scheinst ja offensichtlich fast so wie Du-weißt-schon-wer zu werden und auf nichts und niemand mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen!"

Ginny aber war am krassesten. Sie schrie ihn an, während sie ihm am Kragen schüttelte: „Ist das deine Rache, nur das ich jetzt mit Dean zusammen bin? Warum rächst du dich denn nicht an mir, sondern an meinem Bruder!" Damit gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und drehte sich weg.

Dean rief, während er sich mit Ginny von Harry wegdrehte: „Und werde ich nun dein nächstes Opfer werden?"

Das war nun zu viel für Remus und Tonks. Tonks wurde nun selber laut: „Ihr habt scheinbar übersehen, das Harry euch alle gerettet hat. Ohne Harry wäre mindestens du Ginny ermordet worden, wahrscheinlich aber noch mehrere von Euch. Ohne das schnelle Eingreifen seitens Harry wäre euch viel Schlimmes passiert!"

Remus hielt noch immer Harrys Schulter, als er sich nun mit den Worten einmischte: „Und schließlich war es eurer Bruder, Percy, der zum Todesser wurde, die Maske aufzog und er war es, der versuchte seine Familie um zu bringen! Das solltet ihr erst einmal bedenken, bevor ihr denjenigen angreift, der euch zu wiederholten Male gerettet hat. Eurer Verhalten ist eine Schande!"

Auch Mad Eye Moody brummte: „Kaum ein Auror hätte euch so gut schützen können. Und eben wäre niemand da gewesen, euch zu schützen. Ich kann euch nicht verstehen. Ich selber hätte diesen Todesser auch umgebracht, wenn ich gewusst hätte wer es war!"

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Mr. Weasley erhoben und sagte mit gebrochener Stimme: „Ich habe es auch gesehen. Harry hat euch tatsächlich gerettet. Aber er hat auch meinen Sohn umgebracht. Ich möchte dich, Harry vorerst nicht mehr in meinem Haus sehen!"

Nun stellte sich auch Molly Weasley vor Harry und schluchzte: „Ich dachte du wärst so etwas wie mein Sohn. Jetzt aber hast du meinen eigenen Sohn, quasi deinen Bruder ermordet. Ich will dich niemals wieder in meinem Haus sehen. Geh mir aus den Augen!"

Harry, der überhaupt nicht mehr verstand, was das alles sollte, schüttelte nur verständnislos seinen Kopf. Ihm liefen die Tränen das Gesicht entlang und er wäre wieder zusammen gebrochen, wenn ihn Tonks und Remus nicht unter die Arme gegriffen hätten.

Sie verschwanden mit ihm erst einmal wieder in den Hogwartsexpress und gingen zusammen in sein Abteil, wo auch noch seine Sachen zurück gelassen waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich Harry soweit beruhigt, dass sie mit ihm den Zug nun verließen. Sie gingen mit ihm gemeinsam durch die Absperrung und trafen nach einigem Zögern auf die Dursleys.

Remus trat ihnen gegenüber und sagte: „So hier ist nun Harry, der wieder die Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen soll. Wir kommen ihn dann spätestens an seinem Geburtstag abholen!"

Vernon grunzte nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart. Er schubste Harry in Richtung Ausgang des Bahnhofs und verschwand mit seiner Familie.

Remus und Tonks schauten unglücklich und auch ein wenig Gedankenverloren hinter Harry her. Dann drehten sie sich um, gingen wieder durch die Absperrung um weitere Spuren zu suchen und die Reste des Angriffs zu beseitigen.


	3. Rückfahrt in den Lingusterweg

**3. Kapitel - Rückfahrt in den Lingusterweg**

**Anm.: **Das ging aber schnell mit euren Reviews - hier das nächste Chap!!!**  
**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Nun stellte sich auch Molly Weasley vor Harry und schluchzte: „Ich dachte du wärst so etwas wie mein Sohn. Jetzt aber hast du meinen eigenen Sohn, quasi deinen Bruder ermordet. Ich will dich niemals wieder in meinem Haus sehen. Geh mir aus den Augen!"

Harry, der überhaupt nicht mehr verstand, was das alles sollte, schüttelte nur verständnislos seinen Kopf. Ihm liefen die Tränen das Gesicht entlang und er wäre wieder zusammen gebrochen, wenn ihn Tonks und Remus nicht unter die Arme gegriffen hätten.

Sie verschwanden mit ihm erst einmal wieder in den Hogwartsexpress und gingen zusammen in sein Abteil, wo auch noch seine Sachen zurück gelassen waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich Harry soweit beruhigt, dass sie mit ihm den Zug nun verließen. Sie gingen mit ihm gemeinsam durch die Absperrung und trafen nach einigem Zögern auf die Dursleys.

Remus trat ihnen gegenüber und sagte: „So hier ist nun Harry, der wieder die Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen soll. Wir kommen ihn dann spätestens an seinem Geburtstag abholen!"

Vernon grunzte nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart. Er schubste Harry in Richtung Ausgang des Bahnhofs und verschwand mit seiner Familie.

Remus und Tonks schauten unglücklich und auch ein wenig Gedankenverloren hinter Harry her. Dann drehten sie sich um, gingen wieder durch die Absperrung um weitere Spuren zu suchen und die Reste des Angriffs zu beseitigen.

* * *

Es wurde die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesprochen, während sie zurück fuhren. Endlich kamen sie im Ligusterweg Nummer vier an. Mr. Dursley stieg aus, öffnete den Kofferraum, riss Harrys Gepäck mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels, so schnell wie irgend möglich daraus hervor und schleuderte es Harry, der gerade mit Hedwig ausstieg, vor die Füße.

„Beeil dich, du Freak! Und stell die Sachen ja gleich dahin, wo sie hingehören, nämlich in den Schrank. Denn die wirst du erst einmal nicht brauchen ist das klar", fauchte dieser seinen Neffen an.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon, ich habe verstanden!", erwiderte Harry wieder monoton und ohne irgendeinen Unterton, der seinen Onkel reizen könnte. Außerdem war es auch so, dass er etwas anderes auch gar nicht wagte zu erwidern. Einmal hatte er es, ohne weiter daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, gewagt und konnte hinterher eine ganze Woche lang nicht mehr richtig liegen, da ihm der Rücken so schmerzte. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis die Striemen verheilt waren.

Das war ihm eine Lehre und er musste erst einmal mit alle dem was in den letzten Wochen und Tagen geschehen war fertig werden. Also nahm er sich vor, lieber schweigsam alles hinnehmen, als wieder Prügel zu beziehen oder noch schlimmeres. Aber damit konnte er leben. Wenn er spurte und alle Wünsche seiner Verwandten perfekt erledigte, würde sein Onkel ihn auch nicht wieder schlagen. So hoffte er jedenfalls.

Einzig seinem Prügelwütigen Cousin musste er aus dem Weg gehen, besonders wenn er in Little Witing unterwegs war.

Er hob seinen schweren Koffer hoch und folgte seinem Onkel die Stufen hinauf zur Haustüre. Mr. Dursley schloss die Tür auf und schubste Harry unsanft und wie es schien, voller Ekel, hinein. Harry wäre beinahe ins Stolpern geraten, konnte aber gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten, so dass er nur etwas schwankte.

Er öffnete die Schranktür unter der Treppe und stellte seinen Koffer in die hinterste Ecke. Seinen Zauberstab und sein Tagebuch sowie Federkiel, Tintenfass und Pergamentrollen hatte er schon im Zug im Hosenbund unter dem viel zu weiten Hemd gut versteckt.

Als Harry wieder auf dem Flur stand, verschloss Mr. Dursley den Schrank mehrfach und steckte den Schlüssel in seine Westentasche.

„ So nun bring dein Scheißvieh nach oben und pass auf das es keinen Dreck macht und auch keinen Krach. Sonst bring ich das Vieh um! Dann kommst du wieder runter und erledigst deine Hausarbeit, damit das klar ist!", fauchte er seinen Neffen an.

Harry nickte nur und unterdrückte ein Seufzen aber auch seine Wut. Als er Hedwig nach oben gebracht hatte kam er auch gleich wieder runter zu seinem verhassten Onkel. Mr. Dursley gab ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar eine Liste und Harry begab sich nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er gab Hedwig, die auf ihren Platz auf der Kommode stand, schnell ein paar Eulenkekse, noch etwas zu trinken und zu fressen und entfaltete dann die Liste mit der Hausarbeit, die er täglich zu erledigen hatte.

1. Küche aufräumen wischen

2. Geschirr abwaschen

3. Wohnzimmer staub wischen saugen

4. Toiletten sauber machen, unten sowie oben

5. Alle Fenster putzen

6. Dudleys Zimmer aufräumen

7. Betten machen

8. Rasenmähen

9. Beete gießen

10. Unkraut jäten

11. Mittag kochen

12. Tisch abräumen, Geschirr sauber machen

13. Garage aufräumen

14. Gartenlaube aufräumen

15. Flur sauber machen

16. Abendessen zu bereiten

17. Dudleys Fahrrad putzen

18. Gartenzaun streichen

19. Für Dudley Zeitungen austragen

Als Harry die Liste durchgelesen hatte, konnte er ein lautes, enttäuschtes und auch wütendes Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Sklaventreiber!", schimpfte er leise.

Hedwig schuhute ihm zustimmend und mitfühlend zu, als könnte sie ihn verstehen. Er ging wieder nach unten und fing mit den täglichen Aufgaben der Liste an.

Mrs Dursley scheuchte ihn, wenn es ihr noch nicht schnell genug ging. Mr. Dursley hatte es sich zwischenzeitlich mit seinem Nilpferd-Sohn auf der Couch bequem gemacht und sah fern. Dudley schaute immer mal wieder auf und beobachtete Harry, wie der im Haus schuftete. Dudleys Wabbelgesicht verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Er freute sich auf den Spaß, den er mit seinem Cousin haben würde. Innerlich rieb er sich schon die Hände. Sein Cousin würde diese Ferien niemals vergessen. Er würde ihm den Freak schon noch austreiben, das schwor er sich.

Gegen 22 Uhr war er endlich fertig mit der Hausarbeit und schleppte sich nach oben. Er hatte mal wieder nichts zu essen bekommen, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er ging ins Badezimmer, um sich etwas frisch zu machen, war er doch von der ganzen Hausarbeit total durchgeschwitzt. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder klar denken zu können. Seine Glieder schmerzten von der Schufterei. In seinen Handinnenflächen hatten sich Blasen gebildet, sie brannten höllisch.

Er schaute kurz in den Spiegel und musste auflachen: „Man, siehst du scheiße aus!", sagte er grinsend zu seinem Spiegelbild, welches ihn jedoch weiterhin unverzagt anlächelte.

„Danke!"

„Aber immer doch!"

Jetzt musste er erst recht lachen: „Jetzt rede ich schon mit meinem Spiegelbild."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, trocknete Hände und Gesicht ab und verließ das Badezimmer, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Schon fast 23 Uhr. Er kniete sich auf den Fußboden, schob das lose Dielenbrett unter dem Bett zur Seite und holte sein Tagebuch, Federkiel und Tintenfass aus dem Geheimversteck. Das Tintenfass stellte er auf den Nachttisch. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und blätterte durch sein schwarz in Leder eingebundenes Tagebuch. Er lächelte bei den Erinnerungen an eine bestimmte Person. Er nahm den Federkiel zur Hand, tauchte ihn in das Tintenfass und schrieb, so gut es eben mit Blasen an den Handinnenflächen ging, in sein Tagebuch.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er seine Utensilien wieder im Geheimfach versteckt und wollte sich gerade schlafen legen, als die Türe auf ging und Vernon und Dudley eintraten.

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wurde er von Dudley bedacht. Sein Onkel aber, dessen Schnurbarthaare sich vor Zorn regelrecht sträubten brüllte dann auch sogleich los: „Du missratener Bengel, was bildest du dir denn ein, mich so an zu lügen? Hast du gedacht wir merken das nicht, wenn du hier irgendetwas Verbotenes machst?"

Dann nickte Mr. Dursley seinem Sohn zu. Der grinste nun regelrecht diabolisch, kniete sich umständlich auf den Boden und schob nun seinerseits das lose Dielenbrett zu Seite und holte Harrys Utensilien hervor, also seinen Zauberstab und sein Tagebuch sowie Federkiel und das dazu gehörende Tintenfass und die Pergamentrollen.

Erbarmungslos wurde er von Mr. Dursley mit einem Rohrstock verprügelt. Als Harry sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand und sich kaum noch rühren konnte fing Dudley noch an auf ihn ein zu treten. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, konnte sich aber auch nicht mehr wehren.

Als Dudley auch endlich von ihm abgelassen hatte und die beiden sein Zimmer verlassen hatten, nicht ohne Harrys Sachen mit zu nehmen, schleppte er sich mit letzter Kraft in sein Bett.

Kaum dass er lag, war er auch schon eingeschlafen und in die Traumwelt abgetaucht.

Er stand mit Cedric auf dem Friedhof. Wurmschwanz traf Cedric mit dem Todesfluch und der Junge fiel Harry leblos vor die Füße. Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen lag Cedric auf dem Boden.

Harry schrie vor Entsetzen auf: „Nein! Nicht er!", schrie er.

Er kniete sich zu dem toten Jungen nieder. Auf einmal schwebte der Geist von Cedric vor Harry. „Du allein bist für meinen Tod verantwortlich, Harry!", funkelte dieser Harry an.

„Das wollte ich nicht, ich wusste doch nicht, dass das ein Portschlüssel ist!", stieß Harry verzweifelt, heulend aus.

„Ich schäme mich, dich als Sohn zu haben!", kam dann auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme von hinten an ihn heran.

Erschrocken und entsetzt fuhr er herum und blickte in die wütenden Gesichter der Erscheinungen seiner Eltern. Er war zuerst sprachlos, doch dann stammelte er: „Mom, Dad, es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte er und musste den dicken Kloß runter schlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Nur mühsam konnte er die Tränen zurück halten.

Er schluckte hart: „Das macht uns auch nicht mehr lebendig! Wie viele willst du noch auf dem Gewissen haben?", schien nun sein Vater ihn an zu schreien. Erste Tränen kullerten Harry übers Gesicht.

„Hör auf zu flennen, Potter!", fauchte Cedrics Geist.

Harry aber war fassungslos: „Es tut mir so leid, so furchtbar leid! Ich wollte das nicht!", schluchzte er.

Die und viele andere Geister, die er erst gar nicht erkannte, schwirrten um ihn herum.

„Alles machst du falsch!"

„Du bringst den Tod!"

„Du verdienst es nicht anders!"

„Jedem, der dir nahe steht, bringst du Unglück!"

Im Hintergrund vernahm er das Furcht einflößende Lachen Voldemorts.

Das war dann zu viel: „Nein!", schrie er und saß senkrecht im Bett. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sein ganzer Körper war schweißüberströmt. Seine Atmung ging schnell und sein Herz raste.

Ruckartig wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen und sein Onkel stand wutentbrannt vor ihm: „Du wagst es, mich mitten in der Nacht durch dein hysterisches Gekreische aus dem Schlaf zu reißen?"

Harry stotterte: „Es...es tut mir leid, ich hatte einen Alptraum … ich wollte euch nicht wecken!"

„Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, was du hattest! Wag es ja nicht noch einmal, sonst wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest nie geboren worden!", schrie sein Onkel ihn an und gab ihn eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann als würde er sich eines Besseren belehren verabreichte er Harry noch eine Tracht Prügel.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!", damit drehte er sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry zuckte wimmernd zusammen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über seinen schmerzenden Körper. Nicht nur, dass überall ein stechender Schmerz Begriff von seinem geschundenen Körper nahm. Nein, sie war auch glühend heiß.

‚Ich hab es ja auch nicht anders verdient!', dachte er sich im Stillen.

Wieder wollte er sein Tagebuch und seine Utensilien hervor kramen, um auch das eben Erlebte niederzuschreiben, als er feststellte das sie ihm alles weg genommen hatten.

„Sie haben ja Recht. Ich ganz allein trage die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wären sie heute noch am Leben und nicht Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen. Alles nur meine Schuld!"

Wieder trieben diese selbstanklagenden Gedanken Tränen in seine Augen. Doch dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück. Eine einsame Träne tropfte auf seine Decke.

Einige Tage später: Harry sah furchtbar aus. Er war noch abgemagerter als vorher, hatte bestimmt schon fünf Kilo abgenommen. Sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und schillerte in den verschiedensten Farben (blau, rot, lila, gelb). Seinen linken Arm, der gebrochen zu sein schien, hielt er vor seiner Brust angewinkelt, damit er nicht zu sehr schmerzte. Und trotz der vielen Verletzungen, die er die letzten Tage davon getragen hatte, schuftete er weiter, um sich ja nicht mehr einzuhandeln.

Doch jetzt musste er sich wirklich ausruhen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Weiter ging es einfach nicht. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Wand. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zog, zu ignorieren, ihn gänzlich aus seinen Knochen, seinen Muskeln und seiner Haut zu verbannen.

Schritte polterten die Treppe hinauf. Seine Zimmertür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Er fuhr vor Schreck zusammen.

Sein Onkel stand in der Tür und funkelte seinen Neffen wütend an: „Du solltest doch vor gut einer halben Stunden den Rasen mähen, oder täusche ich mich da?"

Harry antwortete: „Nein, Onkel Vernon!", und schaute seinen Onkel verängstigt an.

„Ja, worauf wartest du dann noch? Nicht nur ein Freak, sondern auch noch faul dazu!", fuhr er ihn an. Nervös stand er auf und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er stützte sich am Bettpfosten ab, damit sein Kreislauf sich wieder regenerieren konnte. Als der Schwindel vorüber war, wankte er zur Tür.

Mr. Dursley stand hinter ihm, das Gesicht hochrot vor Zornesröte. Er stieß den Jungen unsanft von hinten an. Dieser geriet ins Stolpern und fiel auf den Boden. Unsanft wurde er am Kragen gepackt und wieder hoch gezerrt. Wieder wurde er von seinem Onkel weiter geschubst, bis er an der Treppe angelangt war.

Mr. Dursley gab seinem Neffen einen weiteren Schubs. Harry konnte sich noch gerade am Geländer festhalten, denn beinahe wäre er durch den Stoß die Treppen hinunter gestürzt. Er stolperte die Stufen nach unten. Den linken Arm fest an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt. Mr. Dursley schubste ihn immer weiter. Nur mühselig hielt er sich noch am Geländer fest. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den wackeligen Beinen halten. Sein Körper rebellierte nach den ganzen Strapazen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass sich seine Hand wie in Zeitlupe vom Geländer löste und er nach vorne kippte. Er schlug mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Sein Onkel stand hinter ihm, seinen Mund zu einen schrecklichen, eiskalten Lächeln verzogen.

Es war dunkel und stickig in dem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe. Wieder einmal hatte Mr. Dursley seinen Neffen in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Harry lag zusammen gekrümmt auf der alten, rostigen Pritsche. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatten. Sein rechter Fuß war unnatürlich vom Körper weg verdreht. Der Fuß verstauchte bei sich bei einem Sturz von der Treppe. Was eigentlich genau passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr.

Er wusste nur noch, dass er, als er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, schon in dem Schrank lag. Er wusste auch ganz genau, in welchem Schrank er sich befand. Hatte er doch die unzähligen Nächte seiner Kindheit im Hause der Dursleys darin verbracht. Sein Kopf schmerzte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. und sein Blick war verschwommen, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Seine Nase war vom harten Aufprall auf den Fliesenboden im Flur gleichfalls gebrochen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen zusätzlich. Zähflüssiges Blut rann unaufhörlich aus seiner Nase, über Mund und Kinn, hinab auf seine zerrissene Kleidung.

Er hörte schwere Schritte näher kommen, bis sie vor dem Schrank stehen blieben. 'Nein, bitte nicht! Lass mich doch einfach nur sterben!', flehte er in Gedanken. Er hörte das Klicken der Schlösser, die aufsprangen und er sehnte sich nichts mehr, als in eine tiefe Ohnmacht zu fallen, um dem Martyrium zu entkommen. Quälend langsam wurde die Schranktür geöffnet. Nur schemenhaft konnte er die gewaltige Statur seines Onkels erkennen.

Ein Arm packte ihn brutal am Kragen und zerrte ihn rücksichtslos aus dem Schrank und auf den Flur hinaus.


	4. Remus und Tonks

**4. Kapitel – Remus und Tonks**

* * *

**Anm.: **Mir reichen auch weniger Reviews, aber ich werde nicht schneller als jeden zweiten Tag ein Kapitel posten. Sind es aber 10, dann werde ich sofort ein weiteres Kapitel hinein stellen. Ich hoffe das ist o.k. so! Nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Es war dunkel und stickig in dem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe. Wieder einmal hatte Mr. Dursley seinen Neffen in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Harry lag zusammen gekrümmt auf der alten, rostigen Pritsche. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatten. Sein rechter Fuß war unnatürlich vom Körper weg verdreht. Der Fuß verstauchte bei sich bei einem Sturz von der Treppe. Was eigentlich genau passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr.

Er wusste nur noch, dass er, als er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, schon in dem Schrank lag. Er wusste auch ganz genau, in welchem Schrank er sich befand. Hatte er doch die unzähligen Nächte seiner Kindheit im Hause der Dursleys darin verbracht. Sein Kopf schmerzte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. und sein Blick war verschwommen, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Seine Nase war vom harten Aufprall auf den Fliesenboden im Flur gleichfalls gebrochen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen zusätzlich. Zähflüssiges Blut rann unaufhörlich aus seiner Nase, über Mund und Kinn, hinab auf seine zerrissene Kleidung.

Er hörte schwere Schritte näher kommen, bis sie vor dem Schrank stehen blieben. 'Nein, bitte nicht! Lass mich doch einfach nur sterben!', flehte er in Gedanken. Er hörte das Klicken der Schlösser, die aufsprangen und er sehnte sich nichts mehr, als in eine tiefe Ohnmacht zu fallen, um dem Martyrium zu entkommen. Quälend langsam wurde die Schranktür geöffnet. Nur schemenhaft konnte er die gewaltige Statur seines Onkels erkennen.

Ein Arm packte ihn brutal am Kragen und zerrte ihn rücksichtslos aus dem Schrank und auf den Flur hinaus.

* * *

„Wann hast Du denn nun endlich die Randsteine alle verlegt? Hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich will dass Du um 16 Uhr fertig bist? Sieh mal auf die Uhr du Missgeburt. Es ist bereits 16.30!" donnerte auf einmal eine wütende Stimme aus dem Haus.

Harry zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Schläge bekommen, nur weil er seine Arbeit nicht geschafft hatte. Er tat doch alles um den Vorgaben gerecht zu werden, doch die Zeit die er hatte war einfach zu schwach bemessen.

„Tut mir leid Onkel Vernon" antwortete er nun leise und hoffte nicht dasselbe zu erleiden wie die letzten Tage. Noch jetzt spürte er die vielen blauen Flecken, die überall auf seinem Körper verteilt waren genau und er zitterte schon beim Gedanken daran, noch mehr Schläge ab zu bekommen.

„Es tut dir also leid!" fragte sein Onkel böse grinsend und stellte sich neben den vollkommen ausgemergelten Jungen.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Harrys Blick ging sofort auf den Boden und nickte fest. „Ich brauche nur noch eine halbe Stunde." Flüsterte er fast und begann hastig den nächsten Stein in den Boden zu setzten.

„Eine halbe Stunde zuviel! Kein Essen heute und du bleibst heute hier im Garten. Einer muss dir Gehorsam beibringen wenn schon dieses Z-Volk es nicht kann."

Damit trat er den vollkommen verängstigten Jungen noch einmal kräftig in die Seite und verschwand dann so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Harry fühlte schon beim Tritt seines Onkels die feinen Knochen seiner Rippen brechen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und kurze Zeit später fühlte er wie seine Lunge keinen Sauerstoff mehr aufnahm. Schwärze zog vor seinen Augen wie ein Vorhang auf und plötzlich fühlte er gar nichts mehr.

Tonks hatte bis jetzt still auf dem Baum verharrt, der etwa 100 Meter entfernt an der Strasse stand. Ihr hatte sich der Magen umgedreht, als er sah wie der Junge durch den Tritt gegen die Brust in sich zusammen sackte und sie konnte nicht länger auf ihrem Beobachtungsposten bleiben.

Sie informierte Remus und der erschien auch sogleich, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen, was ihm von Tonks berichtet worden war.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung flog der ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann förmlich nach unten und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich zu dem verletzen Jungen zu kommen.

„Harry, Harry, sag doch was!"

Jeder der Remus kannte hätte sich jetzt über den erschreckten und vor allem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des sonst so zurückhaltenden und überlegenen Wehrwolf gewundert. Schließlich lag da zwar Harry Potter, den er sehr mochte, der aber eigentlich keine so enge Beziehung wie zu Sirius aufgebaut hatte.

Doch jetzt sah er ganz anders aus. Vorsichtig kniete er sich über den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dem hellrotes Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief. „Verdammt Harry, warum musst du auch nur immer irgendwelchen Ärger magisch anziehen?" fragte Remus leise und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über den Körper.

Heilmagie war etwas, was für ihn eigentlich eine Art Abfallprodukt seiner ehemaligen Zaubererausbildung bedeutete hatte, doch jetzt war er froh, wenigstens die einfachsten Diagnosezauber gelernt zu haben.

Der dunkelbraune Zauberstab des ehemaligen Lehrers von Harry leuchte ununterbrochen dunkelrot auf. Ein Zeichen, dass so ziemlich der ganze Körper in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war und so entschied sich Remus Lupin spontan mit dem jungen an einen sicheren Ort zu apparieren.

Tonks, die Remus zum Grimauldplatz begleitet hatte, war inzwischen schon Stunden damit beschäftigt, den ohnmächtigen Jungen mit einfachen Heilzaubern in Ordnung zu bringen. Der Schweiß der auf der Stirn der jungen Aurorin stand glänzte in der warmen Abendsonne wie kleine Diamanten und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er nicht doch Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Eigentlich wusste Tonks natürlich ganz genau warum nicht, doch das war im Moment nicht die Gelegenheit, um darüber zu sinnieren. Jetzt galt es erst Mal den Jungen in dem großen Bett vor ihm so weit wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dass die Lebensgefahr gebannt war.

„Lady Tonks", fiepte eine kleine Elfe, die in der Tür stand „ich habe hier die Tränke die sie wollten." Die junge Frau nickte nur zum kleinen kirschbaumfarbenen Nachttisch und die kleine Elfe beeilte sich die Phiolen sofort dort nach Alphabet aufzureihen.

„So Harry, jetzt geht's dir gleich besser. Ein paar Verletzungen werden so heilen müssen, aber zumindest die gebrochenen Rippen sowie die lädierte Lunge werde ich heilen können."

Remus kam hinzu, um Tonks bei den Tränken zu helfen. Er nahm eine kleine Flasche mit blauem Inhalt und ließ diesen vorsichtig in den Mund des Jungen laufen.

Nach einer Minute begann Harrys Brustkorb zu leuchten und ein lautes Stöhnen des Jungen begleitete den Heilungsprozess. Remus und Tonks konnten den Schmerz des Jungen vor ihm förmlich selbst spüren. Er war nur froh, dass der Gryffindor in einer Ohnmacht gefangen war und so nicht alle Schmerzen wirklich bewusst mitbekam.

„So mein Junge. Jetzt hast du das Schlimmste überstanden." Lächelte der Wehrwolf nun endlich ein wenig erleichtert, als das Stöhnen langsam leiser wurde und der Körper des Jungen erschöpft in den Kissen lag.

Tonks nahm Remus in den Arm und sagte liebevoll: „Wir haben getan, was wir konnten und ich glaube er wird es überstehen. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum zu erst Dumbledore und jetzt auch noch McGonagall das zulässt!"

Derweil an einem unauffindbaren Ort zur gleichen Zeit saß ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Bart und dachte über seine Entscheidungen nach.

‚Es ist zwingend notwendig für meine Pläne, dass Harry isoliert und sicher im Haus seiner Verwandten blieb. Mit niemandem über den Sommer zum reden, würde er sich vom Rest der Welt isolieren.'

‚Wenn dann bekannt würde, das ich doch nicht tot bin, sondern das alles nur ein geschickter Schachzug gewesen ist, dann würde Harry auch wieder glücklich nach Hogwarts zurück kehren.'

‚Zuvor aber würde Professor Dumbledore, der immer freundliche Großvater, kommen, um ihn von dieser Hölle zu befreien. Harry würde wahrscheinlich immer noch wütend auf den Schulleiter sein, aber Albus würde ihm ein paar Köder anbieten, wie Einzelunterricht und Training mit Ordensmitgliedern. Harry würde natürlich annehmen und sich somit weiter vom Rest der Hogwarts Schülerschaft distanzieren. Die einzige Ausnahme waren seine beiden Freunde, aber die hatte Albus bereits in der Tasche. Mit der Zeit, würde Harrys kurzer Streit mit Albus vergessen sein, er würde seine Waffe wieder unter Kontrolle haben.'

Darum war es notwendig, dass Harry durch den Sommer sicher blieb. Albus wusste, dass der Blutschutzzauber Riddle weg von Surrey halten würden, obwohl der Effekt nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt nicht mehr so stark war. Für Schutz gegen seine Untertanen musste sich Albus auf gewöhnliche Schutzzauber und Ordenswachen verlassen, obwohl diese mit genug Anstrengung gebrochen werden konnten. Falls die Todesser es geschafft hätten die Verteidigungen des Ligusterwegs zu überwinden, hätte die Prophezeiung Harry möglicherweise beschützt, aber er hätte zu einem anderen Ort umgesiedelt werden müssen, bevor die Zeit reif war. Harry hätte die Möglichkeit seine Bindungen zu seinen anderen Freunden, vor allem Remus Lupin, zu erneuern. Sirius Black war schlimm genug und jetzt, da er endlich gegangen war, würde es Albus nicht erlauben, dass ein anderer Rumtreiber seinen Platz einnahm. Außerdem würde Harry wütend auf Albus sein, da er ihn bei seinen Verwandten gelassen hatte, obwohl der Platz gar nicht so sicher war, wie der Schulleiter gesagt hatte.'

Albus schüttelte sich geistig: ‚Dies alles war nun irrelevant, da die Schutzzauber offensichtlich nicht gebrochen wurden. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Harry, der ein bisschen Stress an seinen Verwandten ausließ. Albus bemerkte plötzlich, dass dies sogar zu seinem Vorteil laufen könnte, besonders falls Harry noch eine Rettung von Fudge benötigte. Etwas von meinem politischen Einfluss wenn er es am dringendsten benötigt, gefolgt von ein paar netten Worten und noch mehr Entschuldigungen... Ja, das wird helfen die Bresche sogar noch schneller zu überbrücken, grübelte er.'

Dann trat eine sehr streng aussehende ältere Frau an Albus Dumbledore heran und sagte: „Und bist du wieder am planen?"

„Hallo Minerva, wie geht es dir, schön das du mich besuchen kommst. Nur hier alleine rum zu sitzen ist auf die Dauer doch recht langweilig. Gibt es was Neues?"

„Ja, deswegen komme ich her. Offensichtlich wurde Harry von Remus und Tonks zum Grimauldplatz gebracht. Was soll ich machen?"

„Das ist schlecht. Das macht meine ganzen Pläne zunichte. Harry darf sich nicht geborgen fühlen, sondern er muss hart, verbittert und in gewisser Weise aggressiv werden. Du musst ihn wieder zurück in den Lingusterweg bringen. Und für Remus und Tonks muss ich mir was einfallen lassen…"

Zurück im Grimauldplatz erschien überraschender Weise kurz darauf Professor McGonagall. Sie ging zielstrebig in das Zimmer, von dem sie wusste das dort drinnen die drei gerade waren, öffnete die Türe und tat erschrocken: „Was machen sie denn hier, ich dachte sie halten Wache im Lingusterweg…"

Dann als würde sie erst jetzt erkennen, das Harry dort im Bett lag wurde sie gespielt zornig: „Das können sie nicht machen. Er ist nur bei seinen Verwandten geschützt, durch das Blut seiner Mutter und hier könnten jeder Zeit Todesser erscheinen, weil der Fidelius-Zauber doch an den verstorbenen Professor Dumbledore gebunden war!"

Remus und Tonks machten ein betroffenes Gesicht, dann aber sagte Tonks: „Diese abartigen Muggel hatten ihn schwerst verletzt und verwahrlosen lassen. Wir konnten ihn nur mit Müh und Not wieder zusammen flicken!"

„Sie hätten auch Madame Pomfrey holen können. Doch jetzt muss er so schnell wie möglich zurück!"

Harry der zwischenzeitlich erwacht war hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, das Remus und Tonks nun wegen ihm Ärger bekamen. Er sagte: „Lasst gut sein, ich gehe zurück. Das ist auch besser für euch, sonst macht auch noch der Orden Ärger!"

„Mr. Potter, ich bin erstaunt wie erwachsen sie sich verhalten. Sobald sie sich einiger maßen wieder fit fühlen sollen sie Mr. Lupin und Mrs. Tonks wieder zurück bringen!"

Harry, Remus und Tonks nickten. Dann verschwand Professor McGonagall und die drei waren alleine.

„Wir können gleich gehen", sagte Harry, stand auf und zog sich wieder an.

Remus gab ihm noch ein paar Phiolen aus unzerbrechlichen Glas mit Schraubverschlüssen und erklärte: „Das hier mit der gelben Flüssigkeit ist eine Kombination aus Heil-, Schmerz- und Revietalisierungstrank. Einer der stärksten, die es gibt! Sollte wieder etwas geschehen, dann nimm davon einen Schluck und du bist wieder vollkommen in Ordnung! Und die Tränke mit der roten Flüssigkeit sind Stärkungstränke. Ein Schluck entspricht einem Mittagessen. Wenn du also Mal wieder nichts bekommst, dann hast du nun genug, um bist Weihnachten satt zu werden."

Tonks nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach eine komplizierte Formel. Dann sagte sie: „So und nun kannst nur noch du diese Phiolen sehen und öffnen. Außerdem kannst du sie nie mehr verlieren oder gestohlen bekommen."

Dann gab ihm Remus noch eine kleine Schachtel und sagte: „Hier sind vier Bücher drin über Schildzauber, Angriffszauber, stablose und stille Magie. Mit den sprachgesteuerten Sprüchen „engorgio" vergrößerst du die Bücher und mit „reduzere" verkleinerst du sie! Wenn du sie kopieren willst, da du sie vielleicht nicht verleihen möchtest sagst du nur „duplitare" dazu den Namen des Buches und schon hast du das entsprechende Buch doppelt! Das klappt im Übrigen auch mit den beiden Tränken. Ist halt so etwas wie eine Überlebensausrüstung!"

Wieder nahm Tonks ihren Zauberstab und sprach die gleiche komplizierte Formel nochmals. Dann sagte sie wiederum: „So und nun kannst nur noch du diese Bücher sehen und öffnen. Außerdem kannst du sie nie mehr verlieren oder gestohlen bekommen. Genau wie mit den Phiolen. Und wenn du eifrig übst, dann kannst du vielleicht bald auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Das kann übrigens vom Ministerium nicht nach verfolgt werden!"

Dann wurde Tonks noch von Remus angegrinst als er, seinen Zauberstab schwingend, eine weitere komplexe Formel sprach. Kurz darauf waren die Phiolen und auch das Kästchen mit den Büchern verschwunden. Stattdessen war ein goldener Reif für seinen Oberarm erschienen.

„Und was soll das denn bedeuten? Wollte Tonks wissen.

„Nun Sirius, James und ich hatten einen Manipulations-Zauber entwickelt, der mehrere Gegenstände in ein Schmuckstück verwandelt. Jetzt braucht er sogar nur noch an die Gegenstände denken und dann erschienen sie auch schon."

„Ihr seid echt cool! Kann ich diese Sprüche auch lernen?"

Remus zwinkerte ihm zu und erklärte: „Das Buch über unsere eigenen Kreationen habe ich auch noch hinzu gefügt!"

Harry war glücklich. Damit waren die nächsten Tage und Wochen gesichert.

Jetzt hieß ihre Aufgabe, Harry zu seiner Tante in den Ligusterweg zu bringen. „Komm schon Harry, alles wird sich zum Guten wenden." Sagte Remus, trat an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und legte seinen Arm väterlich auf Harrys Schultern.

„Ja genau, Harry, du wirst es schon schaffen." Unterstütze Tonks Remus und zog Harry aufmunternd in eine Umarmung.

Dann, wenige Sekunden später, apparierten sie alle Drei, Seite an Seite, in den Ligusterweg und Harry begann seine letzten Tage im Haus seiner Tante, das niemals wirklich ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen war. Sein Herz gehörte nun mal nach Hogwarts, auch wenn er es nach all den Ereignissen, möglicher Weise nie wieder sehen würde.

Tonks und Remus winkten Harry ein letztes Mal und zogen sich danach zurück. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete es der Schwarzhaarige, hatte jemand anderes heute Wache. Denn bei einem war sich der Gryffindor sicher, allein lassen würde ihn hier keiner.

Langsam ging Harry auf die weiße Haustür zu, vorbei am penibel gestutzten Rasen und den einladend blühenden Beeten. Dann war es soweit und er drückte die Klingel und sofort ertönte das schrille Geräusch, welches seiner Tante verriet, er ist wieder da.

Schritte waren hinter der Tür zu hören, leise, jedoch schwere Schritte, die eindeutig Onkel Vernon zuzuordnen waren und wenige Augenblicke später sah Harry auch in das rote und berechnend wirkende Gesicht seines Onkels.

„Bist du endlich wieder da? Komm rein und sieh zu, dass deine Aufgaben, die du vernachlässigt hast und nun noch erledigt werden müssen." Waren die einigsten Worte der Begrüßung, die Harry hörte und der Farbe in Vernons Gesicht zu urteilen, war es besser, seinen Anweisungen rasch Folge zu leisten.

Drei Tage und etliche Schikanen und Prügel später ging Harry wieder einmal rüber zu Mrs. Figgs. Als sie öffnete erschrak Harry, da sie ganz blas aussah und rot geränderte Augen hatte, las hätte sie geweint.

„Was ist los Mrs. Figgs, ist etwas passiert?" Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten und schluchzte nur, während sie beide ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Auf dem Tisch lag der Tagesprophet aufgeschlagen und Harry entdeckte einen Artikel.

**_Angriff auf den Grimauldplatz durch Todesser!_ **

**_Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Anscheinend sollte der Orden des Phönix, die Gruppe tapferer Unterstützer des Ministeriums, ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden. _**

**_Wie wir erfahren hatten war der Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Ungefähr 100 Todesser waren erschienen, um das Haus und den Orden vollständig zu vernichten. Glücklicher Weise war dieser Angriff nahezu ein Schlag ins Wasser. Es fand offensichtlich kein Treffen statt und nur zwei Zauberer sind dabei ums Leben gekommen. Bei den Toten handelte es sich um den Wehrwolf Remus Lupin und die junge Nachwuchs Aurorin Nymphodora Tonks. _**

**_Den Untersuchungen zu Folge kamen die beiden ums Leben, als das Haus mit einer gewaltigen Welle von Explosionszaubern dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Um den Wehrwolf, ein Wesen der dunklen Seite ist es nicht schade. Mehr schon um die Nachwuchs Aurorin tut es uns leid. Aber wie man sehen kann, ist falscher Umgang leicht schädlich!_**

**_Ihr Chef-Redakteur_**

**_M. Orion_**

**_Tagesprophet_**

Erst Entsetzen und dann immer größer werdende Trauer machte sich in Harry breit, als er sich klar wurde, dass nun auch noch Remus und Tonks ganz offensichtlich tot waren.

Erst rannte er heulend raus und einfach planlos in der Gegend herum, bist er von einer Person, von ihm unbemerkt an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde. Es war Mad Eye Moody, der dann sagte: „du bist außerhalb des Blutschutzes ich bring dich zurück!"

Willenlos ließ er sich zurück in den Lingusterweg bringen und ging immer noch leise heulend zurück in sein winziges Zimmer.

Die Nacht war schlimmer als alle bisherigen. Nun waren auch noch Remus und Tonks Tod Bestandteil seiner Alpträume.


	5. Demütigungen und Misshandlungen von Harr

**5. Kapitel - Demütigungen und Misshandlungen von Harry**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… **_Angriff auf den Grimauldplatz durch Todesser!_ **

**_Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Anscheinend sollte der Orden des Phönix, die Gruppe tapferer Unterstützer des Ministeriums, ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden. _**

**_Wie wir erfahren hatten war der Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Ungefähr 100 Todesser waren erschienen, um das Haus und den Orden vollständig zu vernichten. Glücklicher Weise war dieser Angriff nahezu ein Schlag ins Wasser. Es fand offensichtlich kein Treffen statt und nur zwei Zauberer sind dabei ums Leben gekommen. Bei den Toten handelte es sich um den Wehrwolf Remus Lupin und die junge Nachwuchs Aurorin Nymphodora Tonks. _**

**_Den Untersuchungen zu Folge kamen die beiden ums Leben, als das Haus mit einer gewaltigen Welle von Explosionszaubern dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Um den Wehrwolf, ein Wesen der dunklen Seite ist es nicht schade. Mehr schon um die Nachwuchs Aurorin tut es uns leid. Aber wie man sehen kann, ist falscher Umgang leicht schädlich!_**

**_Ihr Chef-Redakteur_**

**_M. Orion_**

**_Tagesprophet_**

Erst Entsetzen und dann immer größer werdende Trauer machte sich in Harry breit, als er sich klar wurde, dass nun auch noch Remus und Tonks ganz offensichtlich tot waren.

Erst rannte er heulend raus und einfach planlos in der Gegend herum, bist er von einer Person, von ihm unbemerkt an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde. Es war Mad Eye Moody, der dann sagte: „Du bist außerhalb des Blutschutzes ich bring dich zurück!"

Willenlos ließ er sich zurück in den Lingusterweg bringen und ging immer noch leise heulend zurück in sein winziges Zimmer.

Die Nacht war schlimmer als alle bisherigen. Nun waren auch noch Remus und Tonks Tod Bestandteil seiner Alpträume.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und er wachte verschwitzt und zitternd mitten in der Nacht auf. Kurz darauf polterte etwas durch das Haus und bevor er sich umsah, war sein Onkel über ihn gekommen und hatte ihn wieder bewusstlos geprügelt.

Diese Ohnmacht war regelrecht eine Erlösung. So träumte er wenigstens nicht mehr. Krum und lahm wachte er am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, um sich direkt an die schockierende Nachricht des letzten Tages zu erinnern.

Trotz all dem erwachte er noch in der Nacht. Er hatte Angst wieder ein zu schlafen, also nahm er sich erst einmal einen Schluck des Heiltranks und dann noch einen Schluck des Nahrungstranks. Dann versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Das gelang zwar nur bedingt, aber er schaffte es doch einige klare Gedanken zu fassen.

‚Alle, aber auch wirklich alle, die mir helfen wollen sterben. Und ich bin scheinbar der einzige auf der Welt, der diesen Arsch töten kann. Vielleicht sollte ich mich umbringen, aber dann wären alle umsonst gestorben. Mum, Dad, Sirius, mein Pate, meine Freunde Remus und Tonks, Professor Dumbledore und Cedric… Nein, es reicht! So geht es nicht weiter. Dieses Schwein und seine Komplizen müssen leiden. So viel wie möglich von denen sollte sterben. Ich werde jetzt dafür kämpfen, dass dieser Abschaum stirbt. Also muss ich am besten auch die unverzeilichen Flüche lernen. Und apparieren und vielleicht sollte ich mir auch Waffen besorgen…'

Er machte sich noch mehr solcher Gedanken, dann aber stellte er sich das Buch über stablose Magie und das über stille Magie vor und sie erschienen auch prompt.

Er begann in dem Buch über stablose Magie zu lesen. Etwas verwundert stellte er fest, das dieses Buch nicht gedruckt war, sondern scheinbar ein handschriftlich verfasstes Buch, also offensichtlich ein Unikat war, obwohl ihm nicht danach war musste er doch leicht schmunzeln. Wahrscheinlich die gesammelten Werke der Marauder. Dann begann er zu lesen und war schnell begeistert. Dort wurden besonders die Grundlagen sehr gut beschrieben.

‚Der wichtigste Punkt bei der stablosen Magie ist, das man sich von seinem Fokus gefühlsmäßig trennt. Denn der Zauberstab ist eigentlich nur eine Spitze, wie zum Beispiel ein Trichterende. Die eigentliche Magie kommt vom gesamten Körper des Zauberers. Sie wird dann im Zauberstab und schlussendlich in der Spitze des Zauberstabes gebündelt und dann als Strahl verschickt. Ohne Zauberstab und ohne die entsprechende Konzentration verschickt der gesamte Körper ungefiltert und ungesteuert seine Energie überall hin. Damit ist die Konzentration überall gleich gering, auch wenn sie vielleicht sogar sehr groß ist. Somit ist das eigentliche Ziel, sich seinen Körper oder besser gesagt einzelne Stellen des Körpers, wie zum Beispiel ein einzelner Finger oder auch die Augen oder den Mund als Focus ein zu setzen.'

Jetzt wurde, nur mit ein paar wenigen Sätzen in dem Buch, Harry bewusst, wie die wichtigsten Elemente der gesamten Zauberei eigentlich vor sich gingen. Er las dann sehr interessiert weiter.

‚Bei genügend Kraft und Konzentration ist man auch in der Lage mehrere Fokusse gleichzeitig zu nutzen. Merlin soll sogar in der Lage gewesen sein, gleichzeitig aus beiden Zeigefingern und aus beiden Augen Zauber ab zu geben. Das erfordert aber sehr viel Übung und Konzentration.'

Harry wurde immer gespannter. Er las dann direkt weiter.

‚Hilfreich sind einige Zauber, die mittels Zauberstab zwar nicht funktionieren, sehr wohl aber mittels stiller Magie. Einer der leichtesten, mit dem verblüffenden Ergebnis aber ist der Spruch: Transportare! Er entspricht dem Accio Zauber ist aber ungleich wirkungsvoller. Man kann mit diesem Spruch den Gegenstand derart steuern, dass man seine Geschwindigkeit und auch die Flugrichtung bestimmen kann. Des Weiteren sind die Gegenstände wenn sie einmal über den Spruch Transportare bewegt wurden nicht mehr zu stoppen. Weder durch Schilde noch durch Zauber, noch nicht einmal levitierte Gegenstände können das stoppen. So kann zum Beispiel ein aufgerufenes Messer dann durch den härtesten Granit gleiten und es stoppt erst an der Stelle, an der der Zauberer das möchte. Daher ist dieser Zauber auch mit Bedacht aus zu führen. Besonders soll darauf hingewiesen werden, das dieser Spruch, wenn er mit stiller Magie gesprochen wird, dafür ist am Besten das Buch stille Magie von Rovenna Ravenclaw zu empfehlen!'

Nun war Harry geschockt. Zitternd nahm er das Buch über die stille Magie und schaute auf den Buchrücken. Und tatsächlich stand dort: „Stille Magie von Rovenna Ravenclaw!" Jetzt wurde Harry noch unsicherer oder eher nervöser und nahm das Buch über die stablose Magie. Der Schock war nun riesengroß, als er auf dem Einband las: „Stablose Magie von Sir Godric Gryffindor!" Schwer atmend und staunend legte er erst einmal die beiden Bücher zur Seite.

‚Woher hatten den Remus und Tonks diese beiden Bücher. Die müssen doch ein Vermögen wert sein?' fragte sich Harry.

Er nahm sich das Buch über die stille Magie und begann darin zu lesen. Diesmal war es eine andere, typisch weibliche Schrift, mit der das Thema dort beschrieben wurde. Auch hier war die Einführung, wie es Harry erschien, das wichtigste, um das Thema schnell zu verstehen.

‚Viele Zauberer sind der irrigen Meinung, das Zaubersprüche und Flüche, je lauter sie gesprochen werden, umso wirkungsvoller wären sie. Das stimmt so überhaupt nicht. Der Wille und das Gefühl sind entscheidend. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, das die wenigsten Zauberer stille Magie überhaupt wenn auch nur in den einfachsten Fällen, beherrschen. Der Fehler liegt daran, dass man sich den Zauberspruch vorstellen muss und nicht in Gedanken oder wie irriger Weise angenommen, still, gesprochen werden muss. Man muss sich den Spruch vorstellen. Am Besten kann man das damit erklären, wie auch so viele Fehler beim Apparieren machen. Die aller meisten Zauberer und Hexen stellen sich vor, das beim Apparieren der Kopf, der Körper, die Beine und Füße, die Arme und Hände, die Kleidung und der Zauberstab und alles was sie dabei haben von dem einen Ort zu dem anderen Ort transportiert werden müssen. Daher gibt es auch immer wieder Fälle von zersplintern. Und die aller meisten Zauberer müssen sich wahnsinnig konzentrieren und anstrengen, um von A nach B zu gelangen. Wenn man sich aber einfach vorstellt an einem bestimmten Ort zu sein, man meint ja sowieso mit allem wie man gerade da steht, und dann bei dieser Vorstellung „Apparo" denkt, dann ist man auch sofort und problemlos am gewünschten Ort.'

Harry war voll auf begeistert. Wenn das wirklich so einfach war, dann würde er die schnellsten Fortschritte machen. Er las noch weiter.

‚Wenn der geneigte Leser nun von meinem lieben Kollegen auf dieses Buch aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dann sollten wir doch den Spruch „Transportare" nutzen, da damit die schnellsten Erfolge zu erzielen sind. Also einfach einen Gegenstand erst einmal anschauen und dann sich vorstellen, wie er langsam in die Hand transportiert wird. Wer auch immer das gerade liest, und erst die Einleitung von Godric gelesen hat, sollte dies nun einmal probieren.'

Nun war ein Absatz und Harry legte beide Bücher vorsichtig zur Seite schaute sein Kopfkissen an und streckte seine Hand auch und dachte „Transportare". Und wirklich, das Kissen hatte ein wenig geruckelt. Er versuchte es mehrere Male, aber mehr als ein wenig Zucken war nicht zu erkennen. Gefrustet nahm er das Buch wieder zur Hand.

‚Nicht nachgeben, wenn es nicht geklappt hat. Optimal wäre, wen wenigstens eine kleine Bewegung zu erkennen gewesen wäre. Dann haben sie nur vergessen den Spruch nicht gedanklich zu sprechen, sondern zu denken!'

Harry musste nun doch grinsen. Scheinbar hatten sie nur solche Tölpel wie ihn als Schüler.

Er stellte sich nun richtig vor, dass das Kissen nun zu ihm transportiert würde. Und mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit schlug das Kissen urplötzlich auf sein Gesicht.

Erschrocken nahm er das Kissen in die Hand. Dann war er begeistert. Nach nur einer Stunde hatte er einen neuen Zauber-Spruch gemeistert und das ohne Zauberstab und ohne den Spruch laut aus zu sprechen.

Er trainierte nun noch über eine Stunde und zum Schluss konnte er sogar zwei verschiedene Gegenstände aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen langsam auf sich zu kommen lassen und auch bei einem Gegenstand diesen steuern, wie ein Modellflugzeug.

Dann auf einmal, als der die Bücher wieder zurück verwandeln wollte, stellte er sich vor, wie diese Bücher wieder verschwinden sollten. Und sofort spürte er ein leichtes und angenehmes Ziehen in seinem Armreif und die Bücher waren weg. Durch diesen Erfolg motiviert rief er sich die anderen Bücher auf, indem er sich nur vorstellte, dass sie da waren. Sofort, nachdem er sich den Spruch „Engorgio" vorstellte, lagen sie auch schon auf dem Tisch. Natürlich sah er sich noch schnell die Einbände genau an und war nun endgültig geschockt. Das eine Buch hatte den Titel: „Angriffszauber von Salazar Slytherin" und das andere Buch hatte den Titel: „Schildzauber von Helga Hufflepuff". Er blätterte kurz durch die beiden Bücher und erkannte, dass auch sie handschriftlich verfasst waren.

Dann lies er auch diese beiden Bücher verschwinden. Kurz darauf hörte er den Schrei seiner Tante: „Freak, komm runter und deck den Tisch!"

Damit hatte ihn der Alltag wieder. Nachdem alle drei, er natürlich hatte wieder einmal nichts bekommen, satt waren räumte er den Tisch ab, machte den Abwasch, etc.

Dann stand sein Onkel auf und motzte ihn an: „So Bürschen, im Garten liegen ein Haufen sehr großer Steine, die will ich heute Abend alle in faust große Brocken verkleinert haben, zusätzlich zu deiner sonstigen Arbeit! Verstanden?"

„Ja Onkel Vernon!" sagte Harry unterwürfig.

Schon hatte er wieder eine heftig gescheuert bekommen. Dann schrie ihn Vernon an: „Das heißt: Ja, Sir, Onkel Vernon, Sir!"

Dudley war am kichern aber Harry lies sich nicht provozieren und sagte nur wie ihm befohlen wurde: „Ja, Sir, Onkel Vernon, Sir!"

„Geht doch!" war die einzige Reaktion.

Dudley stand auch auf, rempelte Harry um und trat nach ihm, als er auf dem Boden lag. Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Harry machte noch schnell und zügig alle anstehenden Ausarbeiten und dann um 10:00 Uhr war er im Garten. Stöhnend sah er sich die riesigen Felsbrocken an. Daneben lag zwar ein Vorschlaghammer, aber die Brocken waren reinster Granit. Er nahm den Hammer in die Hand und bemerkte, dass die Tränke scheinbar wirkten. Zumindest den Hammer konnte er mit einiger Leichtigkeit heben und auf die Felsbrocken wuchten. Nach einer Stunde hatte er erst einen soweit zerschlagen, wie es seine Aufgaben war. Seine Tante hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten verabschiedet, nicht ohne hämisch darauf hin zu weisen, dass das so nichts würde und er am Abend seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde.

Nun war er stink wütend und betrachtete seine roten, verkrampften Hände. Dann nahm er den Hammer nun etwas mühevoller hoch und stellte sich vor, das der Hammer ein verlängerter „Reductor" Zauber sein, mit dem er den Felsbrocken zertrümmern würde. Nachdem der Hammer den Fels berührt hatte, zerbarst er auch tatsächlich in lauter kleine Stücke, genau so wie es sein sollte.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass der wieder stille und stablose Magie gewirkt hatte. Dann schaute er sich um und konnte niemanden entdecken, der ihn möglicherweise beobachtete. Nun lies er den Hammer liegen und stellte sich nur vor, dass der nächste Felsbrocken Vernon Dursley war und der nun von einem „Reductor" Zauber in kleine Stücke zertrümmert werden würde. Schon lag auch schon der nächste Haufen an kleinen Steinen da. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie er den „Reductor" Zauber mit dem „Transportare" Zauber verband, um den Vorschlaghammer an zu heben und den nächsten Brocken zu zertrümmern. Diesmal war der Brocken sein vermeintlicher Cousin. Auch das klappte.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle Felsbrocken zerkleinert, er hatte aber immer den Hammer geschwungen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass man ihn doch beobachtete. Dann häufte er die Steine auch noch ordentlich auf. Am frühen Nachmittag erschien seine Tante mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Garten und erstarrte dann entsetzt.

Dann schrie sie: „Wer hat dir geholfen, das kann nicht sein, das du schon fertig bist!"

Nun meldete sich eine ältere Frau aus der Nachbarschaft und sagte: „Doch, doch, ich habe ihn beobachtet, wie sie es wünschten. Er hat jeden Stein einzeln zerschlagen und dann ordentlich auf gehäuft. Es war niemand da, der ihm geholfen hat!"

Petunia ging kopfschüttelnd ins Haus und lies Harry, völlig vergessend im Garten zurück.

Abends erschien Vernon und nach der Erzählung seiner Frau, war er keineswegs begeistert. Nein eher sauer, das er keine Strafe mehr aussprechen konnte. Dann aber schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht, als er bekannt gab: „Ach übrigens, meine Schwester Marge kommt in einer Woche zu Besuch. Sie bleibt drei Wochen!"

Dabei grinste er Harry verächtlich an und auch Dudley feixte. Für Harry brach jedoch eine Welt zusammen.

Er lernte die nächsten Tage wie verrückt, doch seine Wut bremste ihn ein wenig aus. Aber er schaffte nun doch ein paar Sprüche mehr wie den „Lumos" für Licht, den „Vinculum" zum Fesseln, den neuen Spruch „Transformare", um Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Des Weiteren hatte er es geschafft einen Schild auf sich zu legen, der 12 Stunden hielt und jeglichen Zauberspruch und auch Fluch, bis auf den Avada Kedavra blockte. Das Schild wurde mit „Magia Chelys" aufgerufen Aber das Beste was er schaffte war die Apparation und zwar still und stablos.

Dann zwei Tage bevor Tante Marge kommen sollte erhielt er spät abends Post durch Hedwig. Sie brachte zwei Briefe mit. Er öffnete den ersten.

**_Hallo Harry, _**

**_es tut mir leid, aber wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann bin ich tot. Hoffentlich bin ich ein alter Mann geworden und wir haben Voldemort besiegt. Wenn nicht, dann trauere nicht um mich, ich war nur ein alter Wehrwolf, der dich aber gerne hatte. Sollte Voldemort noch leben und ich kurz nach dem Tonks und ich dir die Bücher gegeben haben, dann bitte ich dich sehr gut auf diese Bücher zu achten. Es sind Unikate und Originale von den vier Gründern. _**

**_Nun zum eigentlichen. Auch wir Lupins waren eine alte angesehene Zaubererfamilie. Ich bin der letzte lebende Erbe und unsere Linie verschwindet hiermit. Aber nicht mein materielles Erbe. Der Anhänger an der Kette ist dein geheimer Schlüssel, mit dem du überall in der Zaubererwelt bezahlen kannst. Nur du kannst ihn noch benutzen. Viel Glück damit! _**

**_Ach eins noch. Sag Nymphodora, das ich sie liebe und sie immer in meinem Herzen habe. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht mit mir zusammen umgekommen… _**

**_Dein Freund Moony. _**

Harry liefen still die Tränen herab. Schon wieder hatte er geerbt, aber was sollte er mit dem Geld. Er wollte seine Familie und seine Freunde wieder haben. Dann öffnete er das nächste Pergament und las:

**_Lieber Harry, _**

**_es tut mir leid, aber wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann bin ich tot. Ich weiß, das klingt genauso wie mein Wölfchen Hoffentlich bin ich mit ihm alt und glücklich geworden und wir haben Voldemort besiegt. Wenn nicht, dann trauere nicht um mich, aber ich hatte dich sehr gerne. Sollte Voldemort noch leben und ich kurz nach dem Moony und ich dir die Bücher gegeben haben, dann bitte ich dich sehr gut auf diese Bücher zu achten. Es sind Unikate und Originale von den vier Gründern. Aber das hat dir Remus sicher auch schon gesagt. _**

**_Doch nun kommt etwas, was mir sehr schwer fällt. Moony und ich waren durch einen unbrechbaren Eid verpflichte dir nichts zu sagen. Da ich aber tot bin, oh man ist das schwer. Also. Ich war die Patentante deiner Zwillingsschwester. Angeblich ist sie bei dem Attentat auf deine Eltern ums Leben gekommen. Aber nie ist ihre Leiche gefunden worden. Wir haben auch keine Spur von ihr gefunden. Es soll aber das Gerücht umlaufen, das Todesser sie haben… _**

**_Nun auch ich habe einen Anhänger beigelegt. Nimm ihn an dich. Er ist der Zugang zum materiellen Erbe der alt ehrwürdigen Familie Tonks. Finde deine Schwester und gib ihr das Erbe. Gib ihr auch den Brief, es werden sich dann auch weitere Zeilen anfügen. Sollte sie tatsächlich tot sein, dann fällt alles dir zu! Kämpfe und sein ein Marauder und Potter. _**

**_Deine Nymphodora Tonks _**

Entsetzen machte sich in Harry breit. Niemand hatte ihm davon etwas gesagt. Langsam baute sich auch Wut in ihm auf, da er langsam aber sicher realisierte, wie oft er von Dumbledore aber auch seinen Verwandten im Unklaren gelassen worden war.

Er nutzte jede freie Minute, um zu lernen. Er nahm sogar alle noch so schwere Arbeit dankbar an, denn in Verbindung mit den Tränken baute er merklich an Kraft und Kondition auf. Dann aber war der Tag da, an dem Tante Magda, die Schwester von Onkel Vernon, erscheinen würde.

Nachdem sie angekommen war zog sie auch schon sofort über ihn, Harry, her. Dann gab es Abendessen und Harry war nur zum Bedienen anwesend. Zu Essen bekam er nichts!

Harry stand in der Küche und wurde mit jeder Minute immer wütender. Tante Magda war wieder zu Bestform aufgelaufen, was die Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen anging und er hatte sich nun schon drei lange Stunden zusammen genommen, doch an diesem Abend wurde es immer unerträglicher.

„Vernon, mach dir keine Gedanken! Du bist nicht daran schuld, dass der Bastard da so etwas von missraten ist. Wenn seine Eltern schon der aller letzte Abschaum waren, wie sollte da aus ihm etwas werden? Du hast getan was du konntest. Aber was soll schon dabei herauskommen, wenn du einen Säufer mit einer Hure kreuzt.", spie Magda.

Dann aber brachte sie das Fass zum überlaufen, als sie Vernon fragte: „Wer weiß denn überhaupt sicher, von wem sie sich diesen Balg hat andrehen lassen. Die hatte doch alles über sich drüber gelassen diese alte Hure!"

Die ganze Zeit hatten die Dursleys ein Auge auf Harry geworfen, der an der Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stand und alles mithörte. Sie erbleichten, als er nun vor Rage bebte.

Selbst Magda drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und war sichtlich geschockt, als sie die wachsende Aura der Macht und des Zorns fühlte, die sich um ihn herum entwickelte.

„Freak, halt dich zurück, du weißt, du kommst sonst in den Knast, oder wir werden dafür sorgen, das du nicht mehr froh wirst!"

Seine grünen Augen fingen sichtlich an zu glühen, als er langsam zu ihr hinüber ging. Sein stechender Blick durchbohrte sie förmlich.

Sie schluckten nun doch alle samt, als er sie mit einer leisen aber eisigen Stimme fragte: „Hast du gerade meine Mutter eine Hure genannt?"

Sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, geschweige denn ein Wort zu äußern, denn sie war durch den Hass, die absolute Zerstörungswut und die Aggressivität, die er ausstrahlte, vor Furcht und Panik erstarrt.

Er hob seine Hand und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie.

"ANTWORTE MIR DU SCHEISS WEIB!", schrie er.

Sie war über die Art, wie er sich benahm mehr als verwirrt. „Was...?"

Doch Vernon war aufgesprungen und unterbrach sie. Er schrie ihn an: „Du wirst hier keine deiner Freak-Shows abziehen, du Bastard, verschwinde!"

Harry fuhr herum, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Man konnte förmlich spüren und sehen, wie sich die Welle der Wut und Energie, die sich um den Jungen aufgebaut hatte, nach Vernon ausstreckte. Er krachte durch den Tisch und flog durch den Raum, um am Ende mit einem lautem Schrei in die Wand schlug. Bewusstlos glitt er hinab.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte sich Harry wieder zu Marge um und grinste böse.

„Nun?", fragte er.

Magda hatte nun wirkliche Angst. Sie verstand nicht, was da gerade passiert war, jedoch wusste sie, dass es gefährlich war.

Als sie nicht antwortete, deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie und ein roter Strahl traf sie in die Brust. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, entsetzlichen, qualvollen, schneidenden Schmerz. Es hielt nur für ein paar Sekunden an, doch für sie fühlte es sich wie ihr gesamtes Leben an. Harry war ebenso überrascht, wie sie, denn weder hatte er einen Spruch gesagt, noch hatte er an einen speziellen Spruch gedacht. Er wollte sie einfach nur verletzen.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Schlampe!", knurrte er kalt.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte sie.

„Ich? Ich was?", fragte Harry kalt. Sichtlich wurde er ungeduldig.

„Ich sagte...!", sie schluckte. „Sie war eine Hure.", flüsterte sie.

Seine Augen glühten auf, als seine Wut immer stärker wurde, und er dachte nur mit größter Wut: ‚Crucio!'

Der Schmerz war zehn Mal schlimmer als das letzte Mal und sie verlor, nach nur ein paar Augenblicken das Bewusstsein. Doch diese kurze Zeit, war für sie schlimmer, als die Hölle.

Harry drehte sich um rannte in sein Zimmer.

Einige Minuten später wachte Vernon auf und ging mit seiner Familie erst einmal weg.

Er hatte Zauber außerhalb der Schule angewandt. Das Ministerium war wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg, um ihn festzunehmen. Besonders, da er einen dunklen Zauber angewandt hatte und auch noch einen Unverzeihlichen dazu und das noch sehr erfolgreich!

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er es genossen und diese dumme, fette Kuh, die sich seine Tante schimpfte, hatte es nicht anders verdient. Niemand nannte seine Mutter eine Hure!

Nun, vielleicht könnte er Voldemort und seine dummen Gefolgsleute auch ihre eigene Medizin spüren lassen und sie ein wenig quälen?

Es kam niemand vom Ministerium vorbei, die Wachen draußen machten sich auch nicht bemerkbar und es erschien noch nicht einmal eine Eule. Das alles verwunderte ihn doch sehr. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, wie er gehandelt hatte. Aber für Reue war es jetzt zu spät. Er war gespannt, wie seine Verwandten nun mit ihm umgehen würden, oder ob sie gleich nach der Polizei rufen würden.

Ein paar Stunden später erschienen die vier wieder und gingen Kommentarlos an ihm vorbei. Dudley schloss noch die Türe und dann kam er auch den Flur entlang. Das hörte Harry noch, der den Erwachsenen folgte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, als er einen heftigen Schlag am Hinterkopf spürte und bewusstlos zusammen brach.


	6. Flucht in die Nokturngasse

**6. Kapitel - Flucht in die Nokturngasse**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte 

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Er hatte Zauber außerhalb der Schule angewandt. Das Ministerium war wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg, um ihn festzunehmen. Besonders, da er einen dunklen Zauber angewandt hatte und auch noch einen Unverzeihlichen dazu und das noch sehr erfolgreich!

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er es genossen und diese dumme, fette Kuh, die sich seine Tante schimpfte, hatte es nicht anders verdient. Niemand nannte seine Mutter eine Hure!

Nun, vielleicht könnte er Voldemort und seine dummen Gefolgsleute auch ihre eigene Medizin spüren lassen und sie ein wenig quälen?

Es kam niemand vom Ministerium vorbei, die Wachen draußen machten sich auch nicht bemerkbar und es erschien noch nicht einmal eine Eule. Das alles verwunderte ihn doch sehr. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, wie er gehandelt hatte. Aber für Reue war es jetzt zu spät. Er war gespannt, wie seine Verwandten nun mit ihm umgehen würden, oder ob sie gleich nach der Polizei rufen würden.

Ein paar Stunden später erschienen die vier wieder und gingen Kommentarlos an ihm vorbei. Dudley schloss noch die Türe und dann kam er auch den Flur entlang. Das hörte Harry noch, der den Erwachsenen folgte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, als er einen heftigen Schlag am Hinterkopf spürte und bewusstlos zusammen brach.

* * *

Eine schmächtige, gebeugte und blasse Gestalt schleppte sich, keuchend und mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht durch die nächtlich leeren Straßen eines Vorortes von London. An einer Hauswand, der er entlang glitt, hinterließ er eine Spur von Blut. Die schwarzen, ständig verstrubbelten Haar, standen, noch unordentlicher als sonst, von seinem Kopf ab. 

Blutverkrustet war sein Gesicht und auch blass und eingefallen, bis auf die grünen und blauen Flecken die es, wie seinen gesamten, restlichen Körper, zierte. Getrocknetes Blut klebte auf Stirn und Wangen. Sein Blut. Seine Augen spiegelten Angst, Schmerz, Ekel und unendliches Leid wider. Aber auch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer lag in ihnen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war geflohen.

Geflohen von dem Ort seiner größten Demütigung. Aus einer scheinbar sehr vornehmen Wohngegend kommend, wo man ihm die erniedrigenden Dinge an Geist und Körper angetan hatte. Gleichzeitig damit geflohen von dem Ort, den er fast sechzehn Jahre sein zu Hause nennen musste, und der doch nur Qual für ihn bedeutet hatte. Als die Ferien vor vier Wochen begannen hatte sein Onkel, kaum das er das Haus betreten hatte, seine ganzen Sachen an sie genommen und sie verschlossen.

Dann, nachdem er den letzten heftigen Konflikt hatte wurden seine gesamten wenigen Sachen die er besaß verbrannt und vorher seine geliebte Eule Hedwig bestialisch, unter dem gehässigen Gelächter seines Cousins Dudley, ermordet und dann ebenfalls ins Feuer geworfen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie seine wenigen Besitztümer in Flammen aufgingen.

Darunter war sein geliebter Feuerblitz, das einzige, was ihm noch von seinem Paten geblieben war. Der Tarnumhang, das Geschenk seines Vaters. Und sein Zauberstab ohne den er seinen Feinden und seinen Verwandten hilflos ausgeliefert war. Dann hatte man ihn in einen dunklen, kahlen Raum im Keller gezerrt, wo nur zwei dünne Wolldecken auf dem Boden lagen. Dort hatten sie ihn vier Wochen eingesperrt. Ohne Essen. Ohne Trinken. Nur irgendwelche Spritzen gaben sie ihm, die ihn irgendwie total schwächten, ihn aber nicht einschlaffen ließen. Täglich kam sein Onkel und prügelte ihn grün und blau. Brach seinen Körper und langsam auch seine Seele in Stücke. Anfangs hatte er noch an Rettung durch die Mitglieder des Ordens geglaubt. Doch bald musste er feststellen, dass niemand ihn retten kam. Das es niemanden zu interessieren schien.

Dann aber kam das schlimmste überhaupt. Vernon und Dudley hatten ihn, nachdem sie ihn wieder bewusstlos geschlagen hatten, an eine „Homo-Party" verschachert. Dort wurde er über Stunden das Opfer der perversesten Spiele, die diese Schweine sich ausdachten. Am Anfang waren Vernon und Dudley noch da geblieben und hatten hämisch grinsend zugeschaut. Dann aber als sie gingen, hinterließen sie noch den Wunsch, dass sie diesen Freak nie mehr wieder sehen wollten.

Stunde um Stunde wurde ihm übelstes angetan, er wurde gedemütigt erniedrigt und ein Spielball der perversesten Wünsche, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Dann, als er eigentlich mit dem Leben schon abgeschlossen hatte, kam ihn der Gedanke an seine Schwester, ob sie noch lebte und wenn ja wie es ihr erging. Mit diesen Gedanken und mit dem Nachlassen der Wirkung der Drogen, die ihm von seinem Onkel eingeflösst worden waren, kam in ihm der Wunsch auf zu überleben und zu fliehen. Er erkannte, dass in dem Raum, in dem er von den sechs oder sieben jungen Männern so abartig gequält wurde, die wand voller Waffen hing.

Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte er es, die Waffen durch den Spruch „Transportare" zu levitieren. Dann steigerte er die Geschwindigkeit und lies die Waffen, Schwerter, Säbel, Messer, Lanzen und Morgensterne auf die Peiniger einschlagen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verursachte er ein Blutbad und alle lagen wie tot am Boden. Dann bewegte er ein Messer äußerst vorsichtig zu ihm selbst und löste damit seine Fesseln. Dann wurde er wieder ohnmächtig.

Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts und wusste irgendwie nicht mehr, wie er hier her gelangt war. Aber er war entkommen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wie. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er später dann nach London gekommen war. Nur, das er so weit wie möglich von dieser Hölle weg wollte. Sein Körper schmerzte und seine Sinne schwanden. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Schemenhaft nahm er eine Bewegung unweit vor sich wahr. Ein Schatten kam auf ihn zu. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Sie hatten ihn gefunden und würden ihn zurück bringen. Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, ehe die Welt um ihn herum in Schwärze versank.

Langsam tauchte Harry wieder aus der Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Die Augen geschlossen haltend versuchte er zu erfassen, was geschehen war. In seinem Kopf stiegen Bilder auf. Onkel Vernon, der seine Sachen verbrannte. Onkel Vernon, der ihn in eine dunkle, kalte und feuchte Kammer, ohne Licht und Wärmequelle schmiss. Onkel Vernon, der wie besessen auf ihn einschlug, mit Händen, Gürteln oder Holzstecken.

Dann die Folter, die Qualen, die Demütigungen, das Massaker und die Flucht.

Nun eine dunkle Gasse. Eine schwarze, schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte und dann... Nichts. Nur unendliche Dunkelheit. War er tot? Wurde er endlich von dieser Hölle auf Erden, die sich sein Leben nannte, erlöst? Aber warum schmerzte dann sein gesamter Körper? Er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen, den ihn sein Onkel gebrochen hatte. Jeden Stiemen, den er blutig in seine Haut gerissen hatte. Und in seinen Ohren klang jedes Wort, jede Beschimpfung und Beleidigung nach, die ihm sein Onkel an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Sein Kopf dröhnte. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Selbstzweifel traten ihn aus den geschlossenen Augen. Brannten auf seinen geschundenen Wangen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er war seiner Hölle nicht entkommen.

Die harte Unterlage oder war es sogar nur der Boden, auf welchem er lag, war nur da um ihn weiter zu quälen. Mit der Gewissheit das, sollte er die Augen öffnen, ihm das hämische Grinsen seines Onkels oder irgendeines anderen, vielleicht sogar Todesser, erwarten würde.

Er erkannte dann ein Grinsen eines Unbekannten, das ihm sagte, dass sein Leiden noch nicht vorbei war. Das sein Leben nur weiterhin erhalten wurde, um ihm noch mehr Schmerz und Demütigung zukommen zu lassen. Dann hörte er sie. Stimmen. Ganz leise. Nur ein flüstern. Und in seinen Ohren dennoch so präsent, als würde man direkt neben ihm stehen und ihn anbrüllen.

Er versuchte sich, trotz hämmernder Kopfschmerzen, auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren. Versuchte zu hören, welch Grausamkeiten sich sein Onkel diesmal für ihn ausdachte. "...das er überhaupt noch lebt.", hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme heraus. Das war nicht sein Onkel. Die Stimme kam ihm aber auch nicht sonst wie vor, er konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Eine andere Stimme, ebenso unbekannt, antwortete. "Hat er irgend etwas wertvolles bei sich?"

"Seinen Körper, ja. Aber sonst nichts außer den Lumpen, die er trägt...?", die Stimme brach ab.

"Was haben sie dem nur angetan. Er ist doch noch fast ein Kind.", entgegnete die andere Stimme. Nur wenig entsetzt, sondern eher neugierig. Harry runzelte innerlich die Stirn, trotz schmerzender Glieder kam kein Laut über seine Lippen.

Wer sprach mit dieser ruhigen aber keinesfalls aggressiven Stimme? Und das ausgerechnet über ihn? ‚Freak, Bastard, Wechselbalg, Teufelsbrut' das waren die Namen, die er von sich kannte. Und sie waren nie in einem irgendwie nachdenklichen Tonfall gesprochen worden. Nur Hass, Ekel und unbändige Wut. Das waren die Tonlagen, die er kannte.

Es war noch nie jemand besorgt, oder gar traurig wegen ihm gewesen. Oder war es überhaupt je einer gewesen? Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war diese Zeit nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, der nun langsam verblasste und der kalten, harten und grausamen Realität Platz machte. Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern kam über seine geschlossenen Lippen. Damit verriet er sich.

Unbändige Angst kroch seine Glieder hoch. War er doch noch bei seinem Onkel? Gleich würde er einen weiteren Schlag verspüren. Er wartete, trotz brennender Schmerzen zitternd, auf den Schlag. Doch...er kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte er ein Rascheln. Spürte das sich die beiden von ihm entfernten und dann war er wieder alleine.

Nach einiger Zeit erwachte Harry aus einer Art Dämmerschlaf. Immer noch schmerzten ihm alle Glieder. Dann kamen auch die ekligen und erniedrigenden Szenen wieder in Erinnerung. Er setzte sich erst auf und stellte sich dann auf wacklige Beine, um sich dann gleich zu übergeben.

Dann rief er sich einen Revietalisierungstrank und einen Stärkungstrank herauf und trank sie beide nach einander und von beiden mehrere Schlucke. Er merkte, dass dies so gut war und er sich ein wenig erholte.

Immer noch auf wackligen Beinen drückte er sich tiefer in den Schatten, so dass er nicht bemerkt wurde. Eine Weile blieb er so zusammen gekauert stehen, als er kurze Zeit drauf zwei recht zwielichte Gestalten bemerkte, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Mauer zu schaffen machten. Sie drehten sich um, scheinbar bedacht, dass sie nicht beobachtet würden, dann drückte einer an einen bestimmten Stein an der Mauer und ähnlich wie im Hinterhof des „Tropfenden Kessels" öffnete sich die Mauer. Flugs glitten die beiden durch die Öffnung, die sich sofort danach wieder schloss. Harry hatte aber einen kurzen Blick durch dieses Tor werfen können und einige Läden erkennen können. Scheinbar etwas Ähnliches wie die Winkelgasse, dachte er sich gleich!

Aber Harry hatte sich den Stein genau gemerkt, der offensichtlich der Schlüssel zu diesem versteckten Eingang war. Er vergewisserte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und nach fünf Minuten ging er auf die andere Seite an die Mauer. Er vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass er nicht gesehen wurde und drückte dann auf den Stein. Wieder öffnete sich die Wand und er schlüpfte durch, in der Sicherheit hier in einen magischen Bereich mit Geschäften zu gelangen.

Und tatsächlich waren hier einige wenige Geschäfte, meistens dunkle Spelunken. In den Nischen und Ecken zwischen den Häusern lagen überall betrunkene herum. Vorsichtig ging Harry weiter, jeden Kontakt wenn möglich vermeidend.

Dann auf einmal erkannte er eines der Geschäfte. Es war Borgin & Burkes. Das ist ein Laden in der düsteren und verschmutzten Nokturngasse in London. Hier können schwarzmagische Dinge gekauft und verkauft werden, wie z.B. verhexte Halsketten, Gifte oder auch eine verwitterte Hand, die Hand des Ruhmes. Nun wusste er auch wohin er gehen müsste, nämlich direkt zu Gringotts in sein Verlies, um sich Gold zu holen. Dann konnte er sich selbst versorgen.

Nun ging er sicheren Schrittes den bekannten Weg zur Zaubererbank Gringotts. Kurze Zeit später betrat er die Bank und wurde sofort distanziert gemustert. Er stellte sich an den Empfang und fragte den Kobold: „Mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Ich wünsche in mein Verlies zu kommen und Gold ab zu heben."

„Schlüssel, bitte!" sagte der Kobold auf seine trockene Art und Weise.

„Sehr geehrter Hr. Kobold, leider ist mir der Schlüssel abhanden gekommen. Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit an mein Gold zu kommen?"

„Das ist nicht so gut, das mit dem Schlüssel. Aber natürlich gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten, an ihr Gold und ihr Verlies zu kommen. Sie müssen eine Blutprobe abgeben und dann können sie sich damit legitimieren. Harry war glücklich und hielt seine Hand hin. Der Kobold stach mit einem kleinen Dolch in seinen Daumen und lies einen Tropfen auf ein Pergament und verteilte es.

Dann, nach einiger Zeit, runzelte der Kobold seine Stirn und sagte: „Ihr Blut ist nur zu 3 das der Potters. Die restlichen 97 sind nicht zuordnen bar, ich kann ihnen leider keinen Zutritt gewähren. Es tut mir leid. Bringen sie einen Bürgen, dann können wir sie auch zu ihrem Verlies lassen! Auf wiedersehen!"

Geschockt und entsetzt schaute er zum Kobold hoch, der aber schon in irgendwelche andere Tätigkeiten vertieft war. Er konnte nicht fassen, was ihm hier passiert war, setzte aber nochmals an und fragte den Kobold: „Wie kann das passieren, ich habe doch bisher aus meinem Verlies meine Ausbildung auf Hogwarts bezahlt?"

„Das ist nicht mein Problem! Und nun gehen sie, ich habe zu arbeiten!"

Dann fiel Harry das Amulett von Remus ein und er fragte aber vorsichtig: „Und wenn ich nun eine Möglichkeit hätte, auf ein anderes Verlies zu zugreifen?"

Nun schaute der Kobold ihn sehr überrascht an, dann erklärte er ihm in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton: „Das könnte gefährlich für sie werden. Da wir ihre wahre Identität nicht klären können, müssen wir davon ausgehen, das sie möglicher Weise den Schlüssel gestohlen haben. Daher, wenn sie einen Schlüssel zu einem anderen Verlies haben, müssen sie ihn sofort rausrücken. Er wird verwahrt, bist das Erbe geklärt ist! Haben sie einen Schlüssel?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte wahrheitsgemäß: „Nein ich haben keinen Schlüssel. Es war auch mehr eine theoretische Frage!"

Der Kobold nickte und antwortete trocken: „Glück für sie, das sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Wir können jede Aussage hier in unserer Bank auf Wahrheit überprüfen. Und sie haben eben nicht gelogen! Und nun verschwinden sie, es gibt noch andere Kunden!"

Geknickt, aber zumindest glücklich, das er den Talisman von Remus nicht gezeigt hatte, verlies er die Bank, nicht wissend, wie er nun über die Runden kommen sollte. Er ging dann sich bedeckt haltend zurück in die Nockturngasse und verzog sich in eine abgelegene Ecke.

Verzweiflung machte sich breit, als ihm klar wurde, das er nun hier vergammeln konnte oder aber ausgeraubt oder ermordet werden könnte. Er nahm sich nochmals sowohl einen Revietalisierungstrank als auch einen Stärkungstrank zu sich.

Zwischenzeitlich war es schon spät in der Nacht und er fror erbärmlich. Dann sah er, wie eine Person in einem schwarzen Umhang aus der Kneipe getorkelt kam. Direkt vor ihm brach der Fremde zusammen. Harry bemerkte den Gestank von Alkohol. Der Typ war nur besoffen. Dann schaute er sich den Betrunkenen an und stellte fest, dass es sich um Crabbes Vater zu handeln schien. Vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel von seinem Mantel zurück und erkannte das Todesser Mal.

Dann kam ihm die Idee, da er soviel unter der Bedrohung, eben der Todesser und besonders Voldemort, zu leiden gehabt hatte, das er ihn nun auch ausrauben konnte. Denn schließlich befanden sie sich im Krieg und der kostete auch seine Opfer. Er durchsuchte die Taschen und fand schnell einen Geldbeutel, der zu seiner Überraschung gut mit Galleonen gefüllt war.

Harry überlegt, ob er ihm den Zauberstab entwenden sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wenn nur Geld gestohlen würde, dann war es eine einfacher Dieb oder wie je wirklich nur eine Ausplünderung. Wenn er aber den Zauberstab stahl oder zerstörte, dann war sicher schnell der Verdacht, das der Dieb und der Bestohlenen sich möglicher Weise kannten. Also lies Harry alles andere liegen und nahm nur den Geldbeutel. Er steckte den Geldbeutel ein und verdrückte sich in eine andere Ecke, wo er unbeobachtet war.

Dann schaute er hinein, als sich niemand um ihn zu kümmern schien, und erstarrte. Der Beutel war übervoll mit Galleonen. Er zählte sie und stellte fest, dass er 108 Galleonen erbeutet hatte. Er ging weiter und fand am Ende der Nockturngasse ganz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse ein kleines und abgelegenes Wirtshaus. Dort ging er hinein und zu dem Wirt, der ihn mit Stirnrunzeln betrachtete.

„Haben sie ein Zimmer am Besten mit Bad?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, das habe ich. Das kostet 2 Gallonen pro Tag mit Frühstück und Abendessen. Du musst aber für eine Woche im Voraus bezahlen". Harry der sich vorher aus einer Laune heraus 20 Galleonen lose in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, nahm sie heraus und zählte 14 Galleonen ab. Der Wirt, der bemerkte, das seine Zeche gesichert war, erkannte aber auch, das da nicht mehr zu holen war und strich das Gold ein.

„Hier ist der Schlüssel. Geh nach oben in den ersten stock Zimmer 17. Rufe einfach nach einem Bad, der verdammte Elf wird kommen und es dir einlaufen lassen. Wenn du willst kann er dir noch ein verspätetes Abendessen hoch bringen!"

Harry bedankte sich und machte sich auf in seine Zimmer. Sofort rief er nach dem Bad und bat den Hauselfen freundlich, ihm auch noch das Abendessen zu bringen. Er schrubbte sich ausgiebig ab und lies drei Mal des Wasser erneuern, er hatte sich so viel ab zu waschen. Dann bestellte er bei dem Hauselfen noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Er wollte sich für diese Nacht einfach betäuben.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er erwartungsgemäß mit einem Kater. Nach dem er einen Schluck von seinem Revietalisierungstrank zu sich genommen hatte und sich nochmals ausgiebig gebadet und gewaschen hatte, ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Er war scheinbar der erste Gast, der so früh herunter kam.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er zurück in die Winkelgassen und holte sich bei Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten neue aber einfache Klamotten zum Anziehen. Zum Einen wollte er nicht auffallen und zum Anderen wollte er auch nicht zu viel Geld ausgeben. Für die Kleidung bezahlte er 28 Galleonen und hatte dadurch nur noch 66 Galleonen übrig.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er heute Abend und auch die nächsten Abende wieder versuchen würde, auf die gleiche Art wie gestern zu Geld zu kommen. Er hatte die Hoffnung, es möglichst nur Todessern zu entwenden.

Doch zu erst ging er zu Borgin & Burkes. Dort wollte er versuchen einen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Nicht, das er einen für die meisten gebräuchlichen Zauber benötigte, aber er wollte einfach einen sicherheitshalber haben. Kurz darauf war er, nachdem er sich in seinem Zimmer umgezogen hatte und die restlichen Klamotten verstaut waren, vor dem Geschäft und dann betrat er auch schon Borgin & Burkes.

Er wurde von einem unscheinbaren Mann bedient, der ihm aber bekannt vor kam. Dann erinnerte er sich. Es war einer der beiden, die ihm unwissendlich den geheimen Zugang zur Nockturmgasse gezeigt hatten.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte er Harry.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Zauberstab, nicht zu teuer, gebraucht geht auch!" antwortete Harry.

Der Verkäufer schaute ihn kurz nachdenklich an aber Harry wurde nicht erkannt. Er hatte sich auch die Haare ins Gesicht gekämmt.

Der Verkäufer brachte ihm dann eine Kiste mit verschiedenen, deutlich sichtbar, gebrauchten Zauberstäben. Harry nahm jeden in die Hand, aber bei keinem spürte er etwas.

Fragend schaute er den Verkäufer an: „Haben sie noch andere?" fragte er ihn.

Nachdenklich stand der Verkäufer da, als er auf ein Mal aufschreckte: „Ach da fällt mir ein. Wir haben da vor über 15 Jahre zwei bekommen, die wir nur zusammen verkaufen können. Warten sie ich hole sie!"

Kurz darauf erschied der Verkäufer wieder und legte ein Kästchen vor Harry und sagte: „Hier das sind sie, aber ich kann sie wie gesagt nur zusammen abgeben!"

Harry öffnete das längliche Kästchen und sah zwei sehr gut erhaltene Zauberstäbe darin. Er merkte sofort etwas von der magischen Ausstrahlung. Als er erst den schwarzen Zauberstab mit den gedrehten roten Rillen in die Hand nahm, schossen sofort rote Funken aus ihm heraus. Dann nahm er noch den komplett weißen Zauberstab und auch hier stoben Funken, diesmal aber in grün, heraus. Er betrachtete sie genauer und erkannte an den dicken enden jeweils zwei Buchstaben. Der schwarze Zauberstab hatte ein „J" und ein „P" ein graviert und der Weiße ein „L" und ebenfalls ein „P", das aber scheinbar über einem „E" lag. Mit größtem Erstaunen stellte er fest, das er möglicher Weise die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern in der Hand hielt. Daher auch die Reaktion und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zu trennen waren, dachte er sich.

Ohne aber die Überraschung an zu zeigen fragte er den Verkäufer: „Na die beiden scheinen ja halbwegs zu funktionieren! Was sollen die denn kosten?"

„Das sind ganz besondere Exemplare, wie sie sehen können. Jeder kostet 50 Galleonen!"

Das war natürlich für Harry nicht machbar. Aber handeln konnte er schon immer gut also sagte er: „Nun ich brauche ja nur einen und wenn die beiden bei ihnen schon 15 Jahre liegen, dann sollen sie weiter hier bleiben!"

Harry bemerkte, das der Verkäufer ihn erschrocken an schaute. Dann sprach Harry weiter: „Ich gebe ihnen 50 Galleonen für beide. Das ist immer noch ein gute Geschäft!"

Der Verkäufer war es zufrieden und Harry verschwand mit noch 16 Galleonen und dem wohl Wertvollsten, den Zauberstäben seiner Eltern zurück in seine Pension. Er wollte noch schlafen, bevor er abends wieder umher ziehen wollte.

* * *

Anm.: Ich werde dann weiter schreiben, wenn die Grenze von 40 Reviews überschritten wurde! Aber vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!!! 


	7. Mädchen in Not

**7. Kapitel - Mädchen in Not**

* * *

**Anm.: Da ihr derart fleißig eure Reviews geschrieben habt - DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!! - hier noch ein weiteres Kapitel! **

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Harry öffnete das längliche Kästchen und sah zwei sehr gut erhaltene Zauberstäbe darin. Er merkte sofort etwas von der magischen Ausstrahlung. Als er erst den schwarzen Zauberstab mit den gedrehten roten Rillen in die Hand nahm, schossen sofort rote Funken aus ihm heraus. Dann nahm er noch den komplett weißen Zauberstab und auch hier stoben Funken, diesmal aber in grün, heraus. Er betrachtete sie genauer und erkannte an den dicken enden jeweils zwei Buchstaben. Der schwarze Zauberstab hatte ein „J" und ein „P" ein graviert und der Weiße ein „L" und ebenfalls ein „P", das aber scheinbar über einem „E" lag. Mit größtem Erstaunen stellte er fest, das er möglicher Weise die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern in der Hand hielt. Daher auch die Reaktion und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zu trennen waren, dachte er sich.

Ohne aber die Überraschung an zu zeigen fragte er den Verkäufer: „Na die beiden scheinen ja halbwegs zu funktionieren! Was sollen die denn kosten?"

„Das sind ganz besondere Exemplare, wie sie sehen können. Jeder kostet 50 Galleonen!"

Das war natürlich für Harry nicht machbar. Aber handeln konnte er schon immer gut also sagte er: „Nun ich brauche ja nur einen und wenn die beiden bei ihnen schon 15 Jahre liegen, dann sollen sie weiter hier bleiben!"

Harry bemerkte, das der Verkäufer ihn erschrocken an schaute. Dann sprach Harry weiter: „Ich gebe ihnen 50 Galleonen für beide. Das ist immer noch ein gute Geschäft!"

Der Verkäufer war es zufrieden und Harry verschwand mit noch 16 Galleonen und dem wohl Wertvollsten, den Zauberstäben seiner Eltern zurück in seine Pension. Er wollte noch schlafen, bevor er abends wieder umher ziehen wollte.

* * *

Als er in seinem Zimmer war nahm er sich das Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete vorsichtig die Schachtel. Wehmütig schaute er sich die Zauberstäbe an. Er würde sie nicht mitnehmen heute Abend, da war er sich sicher. Er wollte, nachdem er durch glückliche Fügung nun doch etwas von seinen Eltern hatte, nicht riskieren die so schnell wieder zu verlieren.

Dann erinnerte er sich, das Remus und Tonks davon gesprochen hatten, das sie in dem fünften Buch, das er sich noch gar nicht angeschaut hatte, ja der Spruch zu Verschleierung und zum Verstecken von Gegenständen am Körper dort drinnen beschrieben sei.

Er stellte sich das entsprechende Buch vor und tatsächlich erschien es auch umgehend in seinen Händen. Also funktionierte noch alles so wie von Anfang an. Natürlich schaute er erst auf den Einband und dort stand nur „M. & M. selbstkreierte Sprüche". Harry blätterte in dem Buch, fand unterschiedlichste Eintragungen von, vier oder fünf Schriften mindestens. Endlich fand er auch die Beschwörungsformel, mit Hilfe derer er mit den sprachgesteuerten Sprüchen „engorgio" die Zauberstäbe vergrößern und mit „reduzere" er sie auch verkleinerst verkleinern konnte! Dann fand er auch die komplizierte Formel mit Hilfe derer er nun auch nur noch persönlich die beiden Zauberstäbe sehen und öffnen konnte. Außerdem konnte er sie nie mehr verlieren oder gestohlen bekommen.

Er konzentrierte sich und sprach dann beide Beschwörungsformeln und nach einigen Tests stellte er zufrieden fest, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Dann legte er sich auch tatsächlich hin und schlief einige Stunden. Dann, nach einem ausgiebigen Bad, er fühlte sich immer noch so was von schmutzig, ging er zum Abendessen und danach frisch und gesättigt auf die Pirsch.

Diesmal hielt er sich von dem ersten Tatort entfern, aber nicht zu weit. Er entdeckte, dass dort einige Leute versteckt standen. Es war noch gar nicht so spät, als ein Betrunkener wieder aus der Kneipe heraus torkelte. Harry wartete ab und sah wenige Augenblicke später, dass ein ähnlich zerlumpter Kerl, so wie er gestern ausgesehen hatte, sich zu dem Betrunkenen schlich. Kaum hatte er angefangen, ihn zu durchsuchen, als die versteckten Leute heraus gestürmt kamen und ihn sich schnappten.

Er wurde verprügelt und Harry hörte noch einen der Gestallten sagen: „Niemand beraubt einen von uns. Das hat der dunkle Lord gar nicht gerne!"

Dann schauten sich die Leute um und der vermeintliche Betrunkene stand dabei und sagte: „Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren …" dann sprach er: „Avada Kedavra" und mit einem Grünen Blitz aus dem Zauberstab tötete er den kleinen Taschendieb.

Geschockt blieb Harry in der Ecke stehen. Die offensichtlichen Todesser gingen dann gemeinsam in die Kneipe.

Harry schlich zu dem getöteten, wie er kurz darauf feststelle, und schleifte ihn in eine Ecke. Dort setzte er ihn auf und deckte ihn mit dessen Mantel zu, so als würde er schlafen. Dann erschienen nach und nach, im Laufe der nächsten Stunden einzelne, die nach Hause oder sonst wo hin gingen.

Zwischenzeitlich war Harry, immer darauf bedacht, nicht auf zu fallen und nicht erkannt zu werden, umher gegangen. Er hatte einen Weiteren Sturz betrunkenen gefunden. Es war der Verkäufer aus dem Laden von Borgin & Burkes. Vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel von seinem Mantel zurück und erkannte auch bei ihm das Todesser Mal. Ohne Skrupel und nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, das der Mann wirklich betrunken war, nahm er sich seinen Geldbeutel. Er war noch schwerer, als der gestern von Crabbes Vater.

Später dann kam er an die Stelle, wo der Tote immer noch lag. Er stolperte über zwei am Boden liegende Personen und stellte bei genauerem Betrachten fest, das es sich wieder um Crabbes Vater und auch dem von Goyle handelte. Sie waren beide wieder Sturz besoffen. Nachdem er sich genauestens abgesichert hatte, erleichterte er sie um ihre Geldbeutel und dann nahm er ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe und legte sie beide in die Hand des Toten, in der Hoffnung genügend Verwirrung gestiftet zu haben. Dann machte er sich schleunigst auf und davon und legte sich kurze Zeit später in seinem Zimmer zum Schlafen hin. Er hatte mit seinem Restgeld nun 504 Galleonen erbeutet. Er fühlte sich nicht als Dieb im eigentlichen Sinne. Er nahm sich aber nun vor die nächsten Tage nicht mehr auf Beutezug zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag machte er auch erst einen großen Bogen um Borgin & Burkes. Dann aber bemerkte er, dass ein anderer Mann drin verkaufte und betrat doch den Laden. Er bekam auch mit, dass nach dem Mann von gestern gefragt wurde, aber der andere Verkäufer sagte nur, dass dieser immer erst Nachmittags käme und bis spät abends verkaufen würde. Vormittags sein nur er hier.

Das kam Harry natürlich gelegen. Er schaute sich aufs Ausgiebigste um. Dann als er alleine War, fragte er nach Zauberstabhalftern, er hatte Mal von Mad Eye Moody davon gehört.

„Haben sie Zauberstabhalfter, am Besten für den Unterarm?" fragte Harry.

„Ja wir haben hier verschiedenste!" Dann schaute der Verkäufer sich absichernd um und fragte, "kann es auch welche mit besonderen Fähigkeiten sein? Solch, die unsichtbar sind? Oder solche, die den Zauberstab immer wieder zurück holen?"

Das war interessant für Harry und er fragte: „Und gibt es welche, die beide Eigenschaften gleichzeitig beinhalten? Wir haben immer Ärger in Hogwarts mit den Gryffindors, wo wir doch die einzigen wahren Zauberer sind, aber die machen ja sogar vor Schlammblütern nicht halt!" setzte Harry noch flüsternd hinzu.

Wohlwollend nickte der Verkäufer Harry zu und holte kurz darauf zwei Halfter. Dann erklärte er Harry: „In diesen sind auch noch jeweils eine Einhandarmbrust mit eingebaut. Die verschießt auch Kleine Pfeile mit silberner Spitze. Damit kannst du dann sogar abtrünnige Vampire und Wehrwölfe killen…"

Harry tat begeistert, obwohl er innerlich sehr traurig wurde, da er an Remus denken musste. Dann legte der Verkäufer Harry noch Ein Kästchen hin, in dem zwei Siegelringe mit Schlangensymbolen darauf, ähnlich wie das Symbol von Slytherin, drinnen waren. Dazu legte er noch ein Buch und sagte: „Hier du scheinst ja im richtigen Haus zu sein, wenn du die beiden Halfter nimmst, sie kosten jedes 35 Galleonen, dann bekommst du diese Ringe und das Buch, das dazu gehört, aber keiner lesen kann, dazu geschenkt!"

Harry bedankte sich aufrichtig, wenn auch aus anderem Grunde, zahlte und ging mit seinen Schätzen zurück in sein Zimmer. Er hatte erkannt, dass das gleiche Symbol auf dem Buch war, wie auf den Ringen. Er las in dem kleinen Buch, das eigentlich nur ein Heftchen war und stellte fest, dass es in Parsel geschrieben war. Dort stand nur drin, dass er mit den Ringen, wenn er einen davon anzieht und dann das Siegel um 90 Grad dreht er unsichtbar würde. Wenn er den Ring wieder zurück dreht wäre er wieder sichtbar. Dort stand auch noch, dass, wenn er beide Ringe anhätte und sie beide um 90 Grad drehen würde, sich sogar seine magische Aura verstecken würde. Damit wäre er auch überhaupt nicht mehr ortbar.

Harry war wirklich glücklich und zu frieden. Er lies sich wieder ein Bad machen, er fühlte sich immer noch angewidert und schmutzig. Dann verband er die Zauberstäbe mit den Halftern, die Halfter und die Ringe tarnte er durch die Beschwörungen. Und alles klappte still und ohne Zauberstab. Was wohl passierte, wenn er dann auch noch mit einem der Stäbe seiner Eltern zauberte, das wollte er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen.

Da es erst Mittag war verließ er die Pension und in einem unbeobachteten Moment drehte er kurz nach einander beide Ringe. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn nun auch noch nicht einmal Mad Eye Moody erkennen würde. Er ging dann so getarnt in die Winkelgasse. Er merkte, dass hier mehrere Ordensmitglieder scheinbar jemanden suchten. Dann wurde es Harry klar, er war es den sie suchten. Er verschwand aus der Winkelgasse und ging erst einmal nach Muggel-London.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichte er wieder einmal den Hintereingang der Nockturngasse und erstarrte bevor er sie betreten hatte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das denn, was ist denn hier los...?", murrte er.

Zauber flogen durch die Luft, die meisten davon waren rote und von einer Person einige grüne Avada Kedavra.

Aber komischer Weise alle kämpfenden Zauberer trugen schwarze Roben mit weißen Masken. Eine einzige andere Person war noch da und das war eine junge Frau von ungefähr seinem Alter an Jahren. Sie war niedlich, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Um sie herum lagen einige tote Leute, höchstwahrscheinlich Gegner von Voldemort und Opfer dieses Angriffs, dachte sich Harry.

„Aus dem Weg, Weib, du gehörst mir und wirst tun was ich dir sage!", brüllte einer der Todesser in Rage.

Ein anderer schrie: „Rudolphus, nimm dieses wahnsinnige Weib aus dem Weg oder wir töten sie!"

„Lestrange? Beschützt dieses Mädchen?", fragte Harry sich erstaunt.

„Nun ja! Ich schätze ich sollte ihr helfen.", grübelte er, als er sah, wie sie von einem Schnittfluch an ihrer Schulter getroffen wurde und Blut aus einer tiefen Wunde tropfte.

Seine Augen blitzten erneut unter seiner Tarnung auf und nahmen einen Ausdruck purer Bosheit an.

Er richtete seinen väterlichen Zauberstab auf einen Steinblock, von der Größe eines halben Autos und schnippte und wedelte seinen Zauberstab. Der Steinblock erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte ca. einen Meter über dem Boden.

Mit einem weiteren Schnippen seines Zauberstabs, schoss er in die Gruppe der Todesser wie eine Kanonenkugel.

‚Tja der „Transportare"-Spruch ist doch recht nett', dachte er sarkastisch.

Der Effekt war mörderisch, buchstäblich. Es traf vier Todesser direkt in den Brustkorb und begrub sie unter sich. Zwei weitere wurden getroffen und davon geschleudert. Sie fielen auf den Boden und schrien.

Soweit Harry es sehen konnte, waren ihre Arme gebrochen und mindestens einer war nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Zauberstab zu halten.

„Das war lustig!", sagte Harry zu sich nahm sich vor es mit stiller Magie weiter zu versuchen und schnitte nur seinen Stab. ‚Reductor Maximus!'

Zwei weitere Todesser wurden davon geschleudert und landeten als blutige Masse im Gras.

Dann feuerte, der immer noch unsichtbare Harry, Fluch über Fluch, zwischen die Todesser, welche überrascht durch den unverhofften Angriff im Kreis umher rannten, wie kopflose Hühner. Er tötete alle mit Schnitt-, Stich- und Sprengflüchen, die er im Buch über Angriffszauber von Slytherin gelesen hatte, mit Ausnahme von zwei, der schwarz gewandeten Todesser, und fühlte dabei keinerlei Reue.

Er musste nur einmal auf all die Leichen blicken, die das Schlachtfeld säumten, dann daran denken, wen er alles schon verloren hatte, um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht anders verdienten. Die zwei übriggebliebenen waren verängstigt und damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, woher die Flüche kamen. Das war ihr letzter Fehler, den sie begehen konnten, denn zwei grüne Strahlen des Todesfluches trafen auch sie.

Das niedliche Mädchen, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, hatte sich einen Zauberstab genommen und hatte dann kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht.

Als Harry in ihre Richtung schaute, bemerkte er, dass sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte und schwer atmete.

Harry bewegte sich, immer noch auf der Hut, zu dem verängstigten Mädchen.

„Wer... wer ist da?", fragte eine sichtlich zitternde junge Frau, wie Harry nun erkannte.

„Ich!", antwortete Harry kalt und entfernte seine Tarnung. Das Mädchen keuchte.

„Wer bist du", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Harry schaute sich um, noch war niemand hier erschienen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, als er antwortete: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, aber las uns hier verschwinden und schmeiße den Stab weg, der kann uns verraten".

„Potter!", stöhnte die junge Frau, zu schwach um sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Yeah, so nennt man mich. Okay, manchmal ist es auch der-Junge-der-lebt oder Freak, doch wen kümmerts?"

Harry blickte auf die junge Frau, die mitleid erregend aussah und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Bist du okay?"

Zitternd nickte sie.

„Jemand von den da aus deiner Familie?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es gibt niemanden aus meiner Familie, ich wurde von den Malfoys als Sklave gehalten und jetzt…!" dann brach sie schluchzend ab und Harry griff nach ihr.

Dann spürten Beide, dass eine Art Magie zwischen beiden übersprang und zwar von dem Zauberstab von Harrys Mutter.

Erschrocken sahen sich beide an, als Harry fragte: „Was war denn das? Doch lass uns verschwinden! Wie heißt du eigentlich?" wollte er noch wisse, als sie nun verschwanden.

„Danke, dass du mir hilfst. Ich heiße Evelyn Evans!"

Geschockt und abrupt bleib Harry stehen, so das Evelyn auf ihn knallte und ihn fast umstieß. Er drehte sich schneeweiß im Gesicht um. Dann machte er das Zauberstabhalfter mit dem Stab seiner Mutter sichtbar und sagte: „Lass mich etwas probieren, wenn das klappt, dann habe ich wohl die größte Überraschung der Welt für uns beide…"

Damit gab er ihr den Stab seiner Mutter. Auch bei ihr stoben grüne Funke aus dem Stab, nur viel intensiver als bei ihm. Er reicht ihr noch den Stab seines Vaters und dort erschienen etwas weniger rote Funken. Also genau umgekehrt wie bei ihm.

Sie schaute ihn fragend an und sagte: „Und was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Lass uns verschwinden, ich heb ein Zimmer in einer Pension…"

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, schon gar nicht in das Zimmer eines fremden Mannes…" ereiferte sie sich.

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf, dann schaute er sich besorgt um, als er dann sagte: „Na gut. Du hast den weißen Stab meine Mutter berührt und dann den scharz-roten meines Vaters. Ich habe auch erfahren, dass ich angeblich eine Zwillingsschwester habe. Nun habe ich noch einen Abschiedsbrief von der Patentante meiner Schwester, die aber nur sie lesen kann. Dann brauche ich nur deine grünen Augen an zu schauen, die genau so wie meine aussehen … deswegen will ich in mein Zimmer, um die letzt Gewissheit zu erlangen, obwohl ich mir eigentlich sicher bin, dass du meine Schwester bist…"

Erstaunt, überrascht und dann mit Tränen in den Augen hielt Evelyn den Stab, der möglicher Weise von ihrer Mutter war in den Händen. Dann sagte sie: „Lass es uns versuchen…"

Harry gab ihr einen der Ringe und erklärte die funktionsweise. Damit machte sie sich unsichtbar und ging neben Harry her. Nach wenigen Schritten griff sie seine Hand. Ein wohliges Gefühl stieg in Harry auf. Er hoffte inständig, das sich mit dem Brief von Tonks bewahrheiten würde, was er glaubte schon sicher zu wissen.

Getarnt gingen beide weg von dem Ort des heftigen Gefechtes. Als sie kurz vor der Pension waren sagte Harry: „Ich mach mich wieder sichtbar und du nimmst den zweiten Ring. Dann kann man auch deine Aura nicht mehr erkennen und niemand wird bemerken, dass du dabei bist. Folge mir in kurzem Abstand. Dann fällt auch niemand auf, das jemand mit mir zusammen kommt!"

Evelyn nickte, zog den zweiten Ring an und dann nahm sie wieder Harrys Hand. Als er die Türe öffnete ließ sie ihn los und beide gingen hinein. Harry fragte: „Kann ich heute das Abendessen im Zimmer haben?"

Der Wirt nickte nur und direkt darauf ging Harry in den ersten Stock und dann an seine Zimmertüre. Er schloss auf und wartete, das Evelyn eintreten würde. Da er sie aber nicht sehen konnte blieb er etliche Sekunden vor der Türe stehen, bis ihn auf einmal etwas anfasste und ins Zimmer hinein zog. Nun musste er schmunzeln.

Als er die Türe geschlossen hatte, machte sich Evelyn auch schon sichtbar und war auch leicht am Grinsen, als sie sagte: „Sah schon witzig aus, als du nicht wusstest, ob ich schon drin war oder nicht!"

Harry nickte: „Sicher. Tarnung hat schon sine gutes und Helfer machen sich manchmal lächerlich!"

Evelyn hob nur eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn distanziert.

„Komm setz dich!" bot Harry an.

Sie aber blieb stehen. Harry registrierte das und holte gleich den Brief und legte ihn auf den Tisch, zusammen mit dem Medaillon, das er von Tonks erhalten hatte. Er stellte sich auch gegenüber von Evelyn an den Tisch.

Sie nahm den Brief, spürte eine art magischer Welle durch sie durch gehen und begann ihn zu lesen:

**_Lieber Harry, _**

**_es tut mir leid, aber wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann bin ich tot. Ich weiß, das klingt genauso wie mein Wölfchen Hoffentlich bin ich mit ihm alt und glücklich geworden und wir haben Voldemort besiegt. Wenn nicht, dann trauere nicht um mich, aber ich hatte sehr gerne. Sollte Voldemort noch leben und ich kurz nach dem Moony und ich dir die Bücher gegeben haben, dann bitte ich dich sehr gut auf diese Bücher zu achten. Es sind Unikate und Originale von den vier Gründern. Aber das hat dir Remus sicher auch schon gesagt. _**

**_Doch nun kommt etwas, was mir sehr schwer fällt. Moony und ich waren durch einen unbrechbaren Eid verpflichte dir nichts zu sagen. Da ich aber tot bin, oh man ist das schwer. Also. Ich war die Patentante deiner Zwillingsschwester. Angeblich ist sie bei dem Attentat auf deine Eltern ums Leben gekommen. Aber nie ist ihre Leiche gefunden worden. Wir haben auch keine Spur von ihr gefunden. Es soll aber das Gerücht umlaufen, das Todesser sie haben… _**

**_Nun auch ich habe einen Anhänger beigelegt. Nimm ihn an dich. Er ist der Zugang zum materiellen Erbe der alt ehrwürdigen Familie Tonks. Finde deine Schwester und gib ihr das Erbe. Gib ihr auch den Brief, es werden sich dann auch weitere Zeilen anfügen. Sollte sie tatsächlich tot sein, dann fällt alles dir zu! Kämpfe und sein ein Marauder und Potter. _**

**_Deine Nymphodora Tonks _**

**_Nun zu Dir mein liebes Patentöchterchen! _**

**_Liebe Evelyn, _**

**_wenn du das hier lesen kannst dann bist du nicht nur meine Patentochter, sondern auch die Zwillingsschwester von Harry. Ach ja, du bist eine Stunde älter als er, also lass dir nichts sagen, denn die Pottermänner meinen immer bestimmen zu müssen, aber eure Mutter hat ja auch euren Vater gebändigt, grins. _**

**_Leider hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, dich kennen zu lernen. Wenn du bei deinem Bruder bist, dann hast du den ehrlichsten, tapfersten, mutigsten aber auch manchmal hitzigen Menschen an deiner Seite den es nur geben kann. _**

**_Frage Harry zu deiner Sicherheit nach meinem Vornahmen, ich habe ihn gehasst, ich heiße Nymphodora und wer meine Liebe ist und warum sie mondsüchtig ist. Es ist Remus ein Wehrwolf. _**

**_Wenn er das beantworten kann, dann ist es sicher Harry, dein Bruder. Nur er wusste das. Diese Beziehung war in unserer Welt verpönt. Mein Wunsch bleibt zusammen und reißt der Welt den Arsch auf! _**

**_Nun auch ich habe einen Anhänger beigelegt. Nimm ihn an dich. Er ist der Zugang zum materiellen Erbe der alt ehrwürdigen Familie Tonks. Finde deine Schwester und gib ihr das Erbe. _**

**_Deine Tante Nym _**

Tränen liefen in Strömen das eigentlich hübsche aber momentan verhärmte und schmutzige Gesicht von Evelyn herab. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte fragte sie Harry: „Weißt du, wie meine Patentante genau hieß?"

„Klar, sie hieß Nymphodora Tonks, aber sie hat diesen Vornamen gehasst und jeden bedroht, der sie so angesprochen hat. Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hab noch eine Frage: Wer war die große Liebe von Tante Nym und warum ist sie mondsüchtig?

„Also die große Leibe von Tonks, so wollte sie immer genannt werden, war Remus Lupin. Und mit mondsüchtig meint sie sicher, das er ein Wehrwolf ist! Was sollte nun deine Fragerei. Bin ich nun Harry Potter oder nicht!" dabei musste er schmunzeln.

„Ja bist du scheinbar und auch mein Zwillingsbruder!"

„Dann ist ja gut. Was willst du jetzt machen, Schwesterchen?" fragte Harry

„Ähm … ich würde sehr gerne baden … und mir den Schmutz abwaschen!" antwortete sie.

„Kein Problem, ich rufe den Hauselfen und der soll ein Bad einlassen. Dann verschwinde ich und du kannst in Ruhe baden. Ich nehme dann die Ringe mit und komme in einer Stunde wieder. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Tante Nym hatte recht, du bist voll in Ordnung!"

Gesagt getan, stand auch schon kurze Zeit später das Dampfende Bad da, Harry gab ihr noch die Bücher, die er hervor rief und nahm beide Ringe und verschwand.


	8. Gemeinsame Flucht

**8. Kapitel - Gemeinsame Flucht**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… „Klar, sie hieß Nymphodora Tonks, aber sie hat diesen Vornamen gehasst und jeden bedroht, der sie so angesprochen hat. Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hab noch eine Frage: Wer war die große Liebe von Tante Nym und warum ist sie mondsüchtig?

„Also die große Leibe von Tonks, so wollte sie immer genannt werden, war Remus Lupin. Und mit mondsüchtig meint sie sicher, das er ein Wehrwolf ist! Was sollte nun deine Fragerei. Bin ich nun Harry Potter oder nicht!" dabei musste er schmunzeln.

„Ja bist du scheinbar und auch mein Zwillingsbruder!"

„Dann ist ja gut. Was willst du jetzt machen, Schwesterchen?" fragte Harry

„Ähm … ich würde sehr gerne baden … und mir den Schmutz abwaschen!" antwortete sie.

„Kein Problem, ich rufe den Hauselfen und der soll ein Bad einlassen. Dann verschwinde ich und du kannst in Ruhe baden. Ich nehme dann die Ringe mit und komme in einer Stunde wieder. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Tante Nym hatte recht, du bist voll in Ordnung!"

Gesagt getan, stand auch schon kurze Zeit später das Dampfende Bad da, Harry gab ihr noch die Bücher, die er hervor rief und nahm beide Ringe und verschwand.

* * *

An der Türe drehte er sich nochmals um und sagte: „Ich klopfe drei Mal schnell, dann drei Mal langsam und dann zwei Mal wieder schnell. Damit weißt du, dass ich es bin. Vielleicht solltest du dann genau so zurück klopfen, dann weiß ich auch, das niemand bei dir ist!"

„Mein kleines Brüderchen ist ganz schön vorsichtig!" sagte Evelyn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

„Was heißt hier kleiner Bruder, schließlich bin ich ein paar Zentimeter größer als du!" antwortete Harry.

Nun musste Evelyn doch schmunzeln: „Ja schon, aber ich bin eine Stunde älter als du. Hat mir Tante Nym geschrieben!"

„Na toll jetzt habe ich auch noch ne alte … ähm … ältere Schwester …!"

Evelyn stützte ihre Hände in den Hüften ab und sagte: „Kusch jetzt und verschwinde, ich will schließlich nicht im kalten Wasser baden!"

Harry öffnete die Türe und als niemand auf dem Flur zu sehen war, schloss er die Tür wieder und drehte die Ringe und war unsichtbar.

Während er weg ging musste er erst einmal darauf achten, nicht bemerkt zu werden und so stand er erst einmal am oberen Absatz der Treppe und überlegte, wie er in diesem Trubel, der unten war herauskommen könnte, ohne mit irgend jemanden zusammen zu stoßen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja lautlos apparieren konnte.

Er apparierte an den geheimen Eingang der Nockturngasse und stellte fest, dass dort eine ganze Menge an Auroren anwesend war und den versteckten Eingang geöffnet hielt. Gleichzeitig wurden die Leichen, die Harry und Evelyn verursacht hatten weg geschafft. Er stellte sich nicht weit von den Auroren, zwischen einem Baum und einer Mauer eingeklemmt, um vielleicht etwas zu erfahren.

Tatsächlich stellten sich zwei von ihnen ganz in seine Nähe.

„Hast du dir das jemals denken können, dass sich die Todesser gegenseitig umbringen würden?"

„Wäre schön wenn wir das häufiger erleben können. Das würde uns viel Arbeit abnehmen!"

„Stimmt, aber was war der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung. Hast du darüber schon was erfahren? Weißt du was der Chef dazu sagt?"

„Nein, keiner kann sich darauf einen Reim machen. Es gab keine Überlebenden und alle Unbeteiligten, die wir befragt haben, wollten oder hatten tatsächlich nichts gesehen. Aber es waren auch keine großen Fische dabei!"

„Na dann wissen wir also nichts und haben nur Glück gehabt, das wir nicht zwischen diese beiden Fronten geraten sind. Hoffentlich bilden sie uns künftig besser aus, denn wenn man sich die Verletzungen anschaut, dann hätten wir kaum Chancen gehabt! Lass uns zu den anderen zurück gehen!"

„Hast recht lass uns gehen!"

Das war für Harry sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Niemand aus dem Ministerium verdächtigte ihn. Dann kam Mad Eye Moody und ein weiterer Phönix-Agent, den er nicht mit Namen kannte, den er aber schon des Öfteren bei Ordensleuten gesehen hatte.

Überraschender Weise stellten sich die Beiden an fas dieselbe Stalle wie vorher die beiden Auroren.

„Jetzt nahmen uns diese Bastarde doch die ganze Arbeit ab!" murrte Mad Eye.

„Was regst du dich auf, wolltest du hier lieber die Leichen wegräumen?"

„Quatsch, ich meinte, dass die Todesser sich nun gegenseitig umbrachten, stört mich. Dann kann ich mich ja gleich aufs Altenteil zurück ziehen!" erklärte Mad Eye

„Na so schlimm ist das ja nicht. Hast du übrigens mit bekommen, das der Potter Bengel verschwunden ist?"

„Ja, ich hab seine Verwandten befragt. Sie haben behauptet, dass Potter sich aus der Zaubererwelt zurück gezogen haben will. Er soll sogar alles, was er besaß verbrannt haben, damit man ihn nicht mehr finden kann. Sie haben mir die Asche gezeigt und ich konnte erkennen, dass das tatsächlich einmal ein Zauberstab und ein Tarnumhang und andere Sachen waren." Dabei schüttelte Mad Eye seinen Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Glaubst du das?"

„Nein und ich bin nicht der einzige…", dann schaute er sich verschwörerisch um und fuhr fort, als er niemanden in ihrer Nähe feststellen konnte, „Wir alle, besonders Dumbledore, der sich ja noch versteckt hält, glauben daran. Harry hätte seine Andenken an seinen Vater und seinen Paten niemals vernichtet. Seinen Zauberstab vielleicht. Aber auch nicht seine Eule. Das ist übrigens das nächste Desaster. Da wir nun nicht mehr die Eule haben, können wir diesen Potter Bengel nun nicht mehr dadurch finden. Sie wurde speziell von Dumbledore so trainiert, das sie uns immer mitteilte, über Dumbledores Phönix wo wir Potter finden konnten. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl, das wir als Wachen uns auf Tonks und Lupin verlassen hatten. Die hatten zu viel Herzblut dabei und waren wenig professionell!"

„Das sind aber Neuigkeiten, komm lass uns gehen, die schauen schon so nachdenklich!"

Mad Eye nickte und dann gingen sie.

In Harry kochte ein ungeheurer Zorn auf.

Völlig aufgewühlt machte Harry sich davon. ‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Dumbledore lebt und hat mich im Stich gelassen. Auch das von meiner Schwester und ihrer Patentante hat er mir verschwiegen. Das gibt Rache!'

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich. Dann kam er wieder an eine unübersichtliche Stelle und machte sich sichtbar. Dann ging er bei Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten neue aber einfache Klamotten zum Anziehen für seine Schwester kaufen. Nur ganz wenig, aber Sachen, die ihre Größe an die des Trägers sich anpassten.

Er war schon länger als eine Stunde unterwegs, als er sich wieder unsichtbar machte und an das Ende des Flures in seiner Pension lautlos apparierte. Da niemand dort war, ging er an seine Zimmertüre und klopfte mit dem verabredeten Signal. Sofort wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Evelyn schaute sich um und griff wild fuchtelnd durch die Luft.

Harry machte sich sichtbar und sagte leicht belustigt: „Das war aber nicht so verabredet!"

„Du bist zu spät!" war die Antwort von Evelyn.

Harry ging hinein und Evelyn schloss die Türe. Dann sagte Harry: „Hier ich habe dir erst einmal ein Shirt, einen Pullover, eine Hose und ein Paar Schuhe besorgt. Sie passen sich mit der Größe an deine an. Mit den ollen Sachen kannst du ja nicht rum gehen!"

Evelyn strahlte nahm ihm die Tüte mit den Klamotten ab und zog sich sofort um. Peinlich berührt, drehte sich Harry mit hoch rotem Kopf um.

Evelyn hatte sich schnell umgezogen und drehte sich im Kreis, als sie bemerkte, dass sich Harry umgedreht hatte.

„Hey, das ist zwar sehr nett vom dir, aber schließlich bin ich deine Schwester, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein!" schmunzelte Evelyn.

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte setzte er sich an den Tisch und dachte erst wieder einmal nach, was er vor kurzem erst erfahren hatte. Er war sehr in Gedanken vertieft, als ihn schließlich Evelyn ansprach: „Was ist los, du bist so nachdenklich?"

Harry schaute sie lange an, dann sagte er langsam: „Es gibt so viel zu erzählen, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll?"

Evelyn fragte: „Was weißt du eigentlich über unsere Eltern und unsere sonstigen Verwandten?"

Harry schnaufte tief durch, dann erzählte er: „Von unseren Eltern weiß ich leider nur ganz wenig. Sie müssen ganz arg in einander verliebt gewesen sein, obwohl sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit meistens gezofft haben sollen. Nachdem unsere Eltern von Voldemort umgebracht worden waren, kam ich zur Schwester von Mum. Sie und ihr Mann und ihr Sohn haben mich gehasst und Schlimmstes mir angetan und antun lassen … ich kann da noch nicht drüber sprechen! Wo warst du eigentlich gelandet?"

Stockend berichtete Evelyn: „Ich war bei einer Familie Malfoy…"

„…Bei diesen Bastarden?" unterbrach sie Harry.

„Das stimmt, mehr als du dir denken kannst. Die Zeit war das schlimmste, was du dir denken kannst. Ich konnte fliehen, als sie mich an die Lestrangs verschachern wollten. Dabei hast du mich dann gerettet. Aber es ist so viel geschehen, ich schäme und ekle mich zu sehr um das zu erzählen!" hatte Evelyn nun ein wenig erzählt.

„Wer ist eigentlich Dumbledore. Kann er uns helfen? Er soll doch dein bester Freund sein und ein mächtiger Zauberer obendrein, so haben das immer die Malfoys gesagt. Ach nein, ich hab vergessen, sie haben sich vor kurzem tierisch gefreut das er umgebracht worden sei! Sorry Harry, ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr weh tun!" plapperte Evelyn so vor sich hin.

„Das ist tatsächlich das letzte was ich heute erfahren habe und das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Dumbledore hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht und er war es auch, der mich bei diesen vermaledeiten Dursleys gelassen hatte, die haben mich fast umgebracht…"

„Was sagst du? Dumbledore ist nicht wirklich dein Freund gewesen?" schrie nun Evelyn.

„Pssst sei leise, nicht das uns jemand hört!" flüsterte Harry.

„Sorry, das hatte ich eben nicht mehr bedacht. Aber das heißt ja dann, das wir niemanden mehr haben, oder?" fragte Evelyn.

„Ja, das ist wohl der Fall und es kommt noch schlimmer. Unsere Eltern haben für mich und wahrscheinlich auch für dich ein Verlies hinterlegt. An eines komme ich nicht mehr, da man scheinbar mein Blut magisch manipuliert hat. Ich habe nachdem ich Gold abheben wollte und keinen Schlüssel zu meinem Verlies hatte einen Bluttest gemacht. Da wurde festgestellt, das ich nur noch drei Prozent Potterblut in mir habe und damit keine Berechtigung mehr habe an mein Verlies zu gelangen."

„Was haben die mit uns alles denn noch gemacht?" schaute Evelyn Harry entsetzt an.

Harry hob die Schultern und sagte: „Na ja eigentlich sehe ich das im Moment schon etwas positiver. Schließlich habe ich fliehen können, die Zauberstäbe unserer Eltern wieder bekommen, wir sind zusammen gekommen, das sind doch schon ein paar positive Aspekte, oder?"

„Das hast du lieb gesagt. Und ja es stimmt so gesehen, scheint es ein wenig bergauf zu gehen!" stellte Evelyn fest.

Dann hellte sich Harrys Mine noch ein wenig auf: „Lass uns doch jetzt noch ein paar Klamotten kaufen gehen, für dich halt! Und Morgen gehen wir zu Gringotts und schauen, ob du wenigstens an dein Verlies kommst, wenn es eins gibt, wovon ich ausgehe!"

Jetzt schaute ihn Evelyn fragend an: „Woher hattest du eigentlich das ganze Geld. Mit den Zauberstäben, den Halftern und den Klamotten hast du doch fast 200 Galleonen ausgegeben, oder nicht?"

Nun grinste sie Harry an und erklärte ihr: „Ich habe drei Todesser ausgeraubt, einen davon zwei Mal und ungefähr 600 Galleonen dabei erbeutet. Ich hab auch keine Gewissensbisse, da es alle ohne Ausnahme Verbrecher waren. Einzig, das ein unbeteiligter kleiner Taschendieb wegen mir umgebracht wurde macht mich doch traurig!"

„Also ich mach dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Wir holen uns nur zurück, was uns genommen wurde. Und außerdem schädigen wir nur Verbrecher. Als wir die anderen umgebracht hatten, da hattest du doch auch keine Hemmungen und ich auch nicht. Und das ist auch richtig so. Es ist Krieg unter anderem ist es Krieg gegen die Potters. So und nun sind wir zu zweit und schlagen unerbittlich zurück!" sagte Evelyn bestimmt.

Harry schaute sie erst nachdenklich und dann immer bestimmter an. Dann nahm er das Zauberstabhalfter mit dem Zauberstab ihrer Mutter zusammen ab, sowie den einen Ring und eine Kette, die er zwischendurch ebenfalls gekauft hatte und sagte: „Du hast recht. Wir müssen uns Wehren. Hier hast du den Zauberstab unserer Mutter mit einem Unterarmhalter. Der ist etwas Besonderes. Er ist unsichtbar und er kann den Zauberstab immer wieder zurück holen, wenn er durch einen Entwaffnungszauber abgenommen wird! Außerdem ist in diesen auch noch jeweils eine Einhandarmbrust mit eingebaut. Die verschießt auch kleine Pfeile mit silberner Spitze. Damit kannst du dann sogar Vampire und Wehrwölfe killen…"

„Wow, das ist ja genial!"

„Und das ist noch nicht alles. Die Ringe kennst du ja und du wirst nun einen davon immer tragen." Setzte Harry seine Erläuterung fort.

„Hey Brüderchen, danke. Das ist gut und ich kann es auch wirklich brauchen."

„Wie gesagt, das ist noch nicht alles. Schau her ich habe mein Amulett zum Verlies von Remus hier an einer Kette. Ich habe für das Amulett von Tonks für dich auch eine Kette besorgt. Hier zieh sie um und häng dir das Amulett dran!"

Evelyn war ganz gerührt: „Vielen, vielen Dank! Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich damit machst!"

„Nun ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dem Teilen!" sagte Harry und zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch an.

Evelyn betrachtete ihren Bruder fragend.

Er beschwor die fünf Bücher, die er von Remus und Tonks erhalten hatte, sowie die ganzen Phiolen. Dann erklärte er ihr: „Zuerst einmal diese beiden verschiedenen Tränke. Das hier mit der gelben Flüssigkeit ist eine Kombination aus Heil-, Schmerz- und Revietalisierungstrank. Einer der stärksten, die es gibt! Sollte wieder etwas geschehen, dann nimm davon einen Schluck und du bist wieder vollkommen in Ordnung! Und die Tränke mit der roten Flüssigkeit sind Stärkungstränke. Ein Schluck entspricht einem Mittagessen."

„Dann noch die Bücher. Diese vier Bücher sind über Schildzauber, Angriffszauber, stablose und stille Magie. Mit den sprachgesteuerten Sprüchen „engorgio" vergrößerst du die Bücher und mit „reduzere" verkleinerst du sie!"

„Jetzt werde ich sie kopieren, da du sie ja auch lesen wollen wirst, genau so wie die Tränke."

Dann deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf die ganzen Gegenstände und sprach den „duplitare"-Spruch und alles lag in zweifacher Ausführung vor ihnen.

Dann nahm er seinen Oberarmring ab und sprach auch hierfür den „duplitare"-Spruch und auch der Reif lag in zweifacher Ausführung vor ihnen. Dann nahm sich Harry noch das Buch mit den selbst kreierten Sprüchen und beschwor die Sachen von Evelyn so, dass sie genau wie seine geschützt waren. Evelyn probierte nach Anleitung von Harry, ihre Sachen still auf zu rufen und verschwinden zu lassen. Sie hatte den Dreh sehr schnell raus.

„Du bist verdammt gut, wer hat dich denn ausgebildet?" fragte Harry.

Evelyn schaute peinlich berührt und sagte: „Das war anfangs der Hauself der Malfoys. Aber seit fünf Jahren ist er verschwunden ist, wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn umgebracht. Er hieß Dobby!"

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen Schwesterchen. Ich habe ihn durch einen Trick von Malfoy befreit. Daraufhin hat Dobby mich vor Malfoy beschützt!" antwortete Harry.

„Das ist typisch für Dobby. Der war immer sehr besorgt um mich. Er hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass mich die anderen Hauselfen weiter heimlich ausbildeten. Sonst hätte ich auch nicht mit dem fremden Zauberstab die Flüche schicken können!"

„So lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir werden morgen erst zur Bank gehen und schauen, was wir für dich machen können. Danach gehen wir egal was wir bei Gringotts erreichen in die Winkelgasse und dann kaufst du dir Klamotten ein, die du wirklich brauchst."

„Harry, du hast mir schon sehr gute Sachen besorgt. Aber was ich noch wissen will ist, wenn wir nicht mehr an unsere Verliese kommen können wir dann zusammen auf die Jagd gehen?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

Harry verstand augenblicklich, was Evelyn mit ihrer Frage bezweckte: „Natürlich werden wir zusammen auf die Jagd gehen. Und nicht nur nach Galleonen, sondern auch nach unseren Gegnern. Ich werde dich nicht mehr alleine lassen und ich hoffe auch, dass wir gemeinsam wieder zurück in eine vielleicht glücklichere Welt finden werden. Nur eines sollte dir klar sein. Der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben bist nun nur noch du, meine Schwester. Sollte dir etwas passieren und du stirbst, dann werde ich dir umgehend folgen!" sagte er zum Schluss sehr bestimmt.

Evelyn schaute ihn verstehend an und sagte dann: „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Und ich muss dir Recht geben Harry. Ich werde im Übrigen genau so handeln. Für mich gilt das Gleiche. Der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben bist nun auch nur noch du, mein kleiner Bruder. Sollte dir etwas passieren und du stirbst, dann werde ich dir ebenso sofort folgen!"

Harry legte seine Hände auf Evelyns Schultern, wobei sie ein wenig zusammen zuckte, als er sagte: „Also sollten wir beide auf einander aufpassen. Und ich weiß, dass du Schlimmstes durchlebt haben musst. Mir geht es auch so und eigentlich möchte ich keinen Menschen mehr anfassen, glaub mir, ich habe auch Schlimmstes mit machen müssen. Doch wir müssen mit der Zeit zueinander ein Vertrauen aufbauen. Ob ich das jemals bei einem anderen Mensche werden kann weiß ich nicht. Aber bei dir glaube ich das schon!" Damit ließ er sie los und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

Evelyn musterte ihn eindringlich trat dann auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in ihre Arme: „Das erlaube ich nur noch dir, zumindest in nächster Zeit. Ich vertraue dir und du mir hoffentlich auch?"

Harry legte nun vorsichtig seine Arme um Evelyn und sagte: „Ja dir vertraue ich alles und auch mein Leben!"

Dann führte er sie zum Bett und sagte: „Du schläfst hier und ich auf der Couch, o.k.!"

„Du kannst hier auch schlafen, wenn du willst?" antwortete Evelyn.

„Kein Problem, die Couch ist sehr bequem. Wir können ja morgen tauschen, wenn du willst!" schlug Harry nach vor.

Evelyn nickte und dann legten sich beide zum Schlafen hin. Nach einigen Stunden wurde Harry wach, da Evelyn stöhnte und sich im Bett herum wälzte und schwitzte. Harry stand auf kniete sie vor das Bett, streichelte Evelyn das Gesicht und sie beruhigte sich augenblicklich und wurde sie wach. Dabei erschrak sie zu erst, erkannte und erinnerte sich aber schnell an Harry und lächelte ihn glücklich an: „Danke, das du mich aus diesem miesen Alptraum geholt hast!"

„Kein Problem, du wirst dich sicher bei mir heute Nacht noch revanchieren können!" antwortete Harry und ging bereits zum Sofa zurück.

Fragend schaute ihm Evelyn hinter her. Nur zwei Stunden später, hatte Harry tatsächlich seinen Alptraum und wurde von seiner Schwester beruhigt. Er lächelte sie nun an und sagte: „Siehst du, wir helfen uns da gegenseitig."

Dann fing seine Narbe aufs heftigste an zu schmerzen und er wälzte sich auf dem Sofa. Als der Schmerz nachließ und er ihr die Ursache dafür erzählte, schaute ihn Evelyn eine Weile nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen im Bett schlafen. Ich glaube da finden wir beide mehr Ruhe und Geborgenheit!"

„Du siehst das wahrscheinlich richtig. Ich komme gerne zu dir ins Bett gekrabbelt!" dabei mussten nu beide schmunzeln.

Sie schliefen den Rest der Nacht völlig ruhig. Gut erholt und ausgeruht, ließen sie sich das eine Frühstück kommen, um dann getarnt nach Gringotts zu gehen.

Sie kamen sogar zu dem gleichen Kobold, der schon mit Harry zuvor gesprochen hatte. Er erklärte den Beiden: „Wie sie wissen gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten, um an ihr Gold und ihr Verlies zu kommen. Sie müssen eine Blutprobe abgeben und dann können sie sich damit legitimieren." Der Kobold stach mit einem kleinen Dolch in den Daumen von Evelyn und lies einen Tropfen auf ein Pergament und verteilte es.

Dann, nach einiger Zeit, runzelte der Kobold seine Stirn und sagte: „Ihr Blut ist ebenso wie bei ihrem Begleiter nur zu 3 das der Potters. Die restlichen 97 sind nicht zuzuordnen, ich kann ihnen leider keinen Zutritt gewähren. Es tut mir leid. Bringen sie einen Bürgen, dann können wir sie auch zu ihrem Verlies lassen! Außerdem habe ich die Anweisung, bei solch einem Test die Wachen zu rufen, die sie dann ins Ministerium bringen müssen, um ihre Identität zu klären! Aber es ist bekannt, wie sie Mr. Potter zu Hauselfen stehen, daher werde ich versehentlich erst in 15 Minuten den Alarmknopf hier unter dem Tisch drücken! Ich hoffe ihnen irgendwann einmal besser helfen zu können!"

Geschockt und entsetzt schaute er zum Kobold hoch, der aber schon in irgendwelche andere Tätigkeiten vertieft war. Er konnte nicht fassen, was ihm hier passiert war, setzte aber nochmals an und fragte den Kobold: „Wie kann das passieren, ich habe doch bisher aus meinem Verlies meine Ausbildung auf Hogwarts bezahlt?"

Dann fiel Evelyn das Amulett von ihrer Patentante ein und sie fragte dann den Kobold: „Entschuldigen sie Sir und wenn ich nun eine Möglichkeit hätte, auf ein anderes Verlies zu zugreifen?"

Nun schaute der Kobold sie beide überrascht an, dann erklärte er ihm in einem verschwörerischen Ton: „Das könnte gefährlich für sie werden, das habe ich bereits Mr. Potter gesagt. Da wir ihre wahre Identität nicht klären können, müssen wir davon ausgehen, das sie möglicher Weise den Schlüssel gestohlen haben. Daher, wenn sie einen Schlüssel zu einem anderen Verlies haben, müssen sie ihn sofort rausrücken. Er wird verwahrt, bist das Erbe geklärt ist! Aber ich glaube sie haben gar keinen anderen Schlüssel?"

Jetzt nickte Harry und sagte: „Das stimmt. Können sie mir bitte ihren Namen nennen, ich finde es nicht höflich, das ich sie nicht richtig ansprechen kann. Schließlich sind sie sehr nett und hilfsbereit!"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Das stimmt. Es wäre auch mir eine Ehre, wenn ich sie richtig ansprechen dürfte!"

Mit noch größeren Augen, als er sie schon sowie so hatte schaute der Kobold die beiden an. Dann sagte er stotternd: „Mein … Name … ist … Oberon …"

Harry, der nicht auf die Unsicherheit einging sagte: „Mr. Oberon, vielen Dank für ihre Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft. Wenn ich ihnen jemals helfen kann, dann sagen sie es. Es wäre mir eine Ehre!"

Evelyn sagte noch: „Das, Mr. Oberon, gilt auch für mich. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Damit verließen die beiden Gringotts und ließen einen völlig geschockten Kobold zurück. Das hatte zur Wirkung, dass er den Alarm erst nach 20 Minuten auslöste.

Auroren machten sich auf die Suche nach den beiden, da der Verdacht bestand, das einer der Beiden Harry Potter war, waren auch Agenten des Phönixordens dabei!

Evelyn und Harry waren derweil in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Harry hatte zwar das nachdenkliche Gesicht des Wirtes bemerkt, machte sich aber keine Gedanken darum. Wie falsch das war sollte sich nur eine halbe Stunde später heraus stellen.

Auroren waren in der Pension erschienen und der Wirt teilte ihnen mit, dass er das Zimmer Nr. 17 einem jungen Mann vermietet hatte, aber nun sein zwei Tagen eine zweite Person dort heimlich mit übernachtete.

Das reichte den Auroren und sie stürmten die Treppe hoch. Harry und Evelyn hatten zwar immer einen Verschlusszauber auf die Türe gelegt, aber der war keine besondere Sicherheit. Sie schreckten beide auf, als heftig an ihre Türe geklopft wurde und sie eine laute Stimme hörten: „Öffnen sie die Türe, Widerstand ist zwecklos. Wir geben ihnen fünf Minuten, dann kommen wir mit Gewalt herein!"

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich erschrocken an. Dann aber sagte Evelyn bestimmt: „Mich kriegen die nicht und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe!"

Harry nickte und bestätigte: „Mich auch nicht und nur wir Beide zusammen. Kannst du apparieren?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf aber Harry sagte beruhigend: „Ich habe gelesen, das wir auch zusammen apparieren können. Du musst mich und ich dich nur ganz fest halten und wir müssen uns einen Ort vorstellen, wo wir hin wollen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm ihn Evelyn fest in ihre Arme. Alles was sie brauchten, hatten sie sowieso getarnt am Körper. Sie sagte nur: „Dann Mal los. Die brechen gleich die Türe auf. Wohin gehen wir?"

„Da wo es sicher ist will ich hin!" sagte Harry.

Und Evelyn wiederholte ungewollt den Satz: „Da wo es sicher ist will ich hin!"

Dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden und kurz darauf realisierten sie, das sie in einer dunklen Kammer oder einem dunklen Verlies gelandet waren.


	9. Leerer Raum

**9. Kapitel - Leerer Raum**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Das reichte den Auroren und sie stürmten die Treppe hoch. Harry und Evelyn hatten zwar immer einen Verschlusszauber auf die Türe gelegt, aber der war keine besondere Sicherheit. Sie schreckten beide auf, als heftig an ihre Türe geklopft wurde und sie eine laute Stimme hörten: „Öffnen sie die Türe, Widerstand ist zwecklos. Wir geben ihnen fünf Minuten, dann kommen wir mit Gewalt herein!"

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich erschrocken an. Dann aber sagte Evelyn bestimmt: „Mich kriegen die nicht und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe!"

Harry nickte und bestätigte: „Mich auch nicht und nur wir Beide zusammen. Kannst du apparieren?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf aber Harry sagte beruhigend: „Ich habe gelesen, das wir auch zusammen apparieren können. Du musst mich und ich dich nur ganz fest halten und wir müssen uns einen Ort vorstellen, wo wir hin wollen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm ihn Evelyn fest in ihre Arme. Alles was sie brauchten, hatten sie sowieso getarnt am Körper. Sie sagte nur: „Dann Mal los. Die brechen gleich die Türe auf. Wohin gehen wir?"

„Da wo es sicher ist will ich hin!" sagte Harry.

Und Evelyn wiederholte ungewollt den Satz: „Da wo es sicher ist will ich hin!"

Dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden und kurz darauf realisierten sie, das sie in einer dunklen Kammer oder einem dunklen Verlies gelandet waren.

* * *

Nachdem Evelyn und Harry begriffen, das sie entkommen waren, stellte sich die Frage, wohin sie gelangt waren.

„Weißt du wo wir hier sind?" fragte Evelyn Harry.

Der schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, diesen leeren Raum kenne ich nicht und ich glaube auch nicht, das ich ihn schon jemals betreten hätte. Wieso sind wir hier her gelangt?"

Evelyn überlegte und sagte nachdenklich: „Was haben wir beide gesagt? Da wo es sicher ist will ich hin! Ja genau das war der Satz, den erst du, Harry, und dann ich gesagt habe. Danach sind wir hier erschienen. Aber wo ist das, wo wir sicher sind?"

Harry überlegte: „Hogwarts ist es hoffentlich nicht, denn durch das falsche Spiel von Dumbledore sind wir dort wahrscheinlich nicht sicher. Ich denke wir haben beide gleichzeitig an etwas gedacht, was dem Ort hier entsprach, nur deshalb sind wir hier, glaube ich!"

Evelyn sagte: „Das wird es sein. Woran hast du denn gedacht als sichersten Ort? Ich habe an das Gringotts-Verlies gedacht und du?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Harry, „besonders, da der Kobold, Mr. Oberon, so hilfsbereit war, kam mir das als sicherer Ort vor."

„Dann ist es möglich und wahrscheinlich, dass wir in deinem Verlies sind!" stellte Evelyn nun bestimmt fest.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Lass uns einmal Licht machen!" entschied Harry.

Mit einem gemeinsamen „Lumos" erhellten sie den Raum. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgeschaut hatten entdeckten sie eine Türe. Sie gingen auf sie zu und konnten sie öffnen. Dahinter war ein kleiner Gang und eine weitere Türe. Sie gingen durch den Gang, bemerkten aber nicht die Nische und den Kobold, der verschlafen auf einem Sessel saß und gingen durch die andere Türe. Als sie die zweite Türe geöffnet hatten fanden sie einen weiteren leeren Raum vor.

Unschlüssig gingen sie wieder langsam durch den Gang und Evelyn bemerkte den Kobold und erschreckte mit einem lauten Schrei.

Harry zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kobold. Der hob abwehrend seine Hände und rief in der für Kobolde so typischen Stimme: „Bitte bewahren sie Ruhe, Mrs. Und Mr. Potter ich habe sie bereits erwartet!"

Nun waren Harry und Evelyn doch sehr erstaunt.

Dann fragte Harry: „Und wie heißen sie?"

„Ja und warum haben sie auf uns gewartet, Hr. …?" fragte direkt darauf noch Evelyn.

Nun machte der Kobold etwas, was nur sehr wenige Zauberer jemals gesehen hatten. Er lächelte beide an und antwortete dann: „Es ist mir schon zu Ohren gekommen, das sie wohl die höflichsten Zauberer der Welt sind. Besonders Oberon hatte länger als gewohnt gebraucht, um wie befohlen Alarm zu geben. Er hat auch dafür Sorge getragen, das die Schilde für sie, verifiziert anhand ihrer aktuellen Blutproben, so modifiziert wurden, dass sie problemlos hier her apparieren können. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, Mein Name ist Mehurian."

Lächelnd sah ihn Evelyn an und sagte: „Mr. Mehurian, könnten sie bitte Mr. Oberon unseren Dank aussprechen? Durch seine Entscheidung konnten wir letzt endlich noch fliehen und wurden nicht von den Auroren des Ministeriums gefangen genommen!"

„Ja, das ist auch in meinem Sinne", bestätigte Harry und fuhr fort, „hoffentlich bekommen sie keinen Ärger. Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dann lassen sie uns gehen, und wir suchen uns ein anderer Versteck!"

Nochmals schmunzelte der Kobold Mehurian, dann erklärte er ihnen: „Also sie können beide beruhigt sein. Niemand wird herausfinden ob und wann sie hier sind. Auch wenn wir nun sein über hundert Jahren keinen Zauberstab mehr benutzen können, haben wir doch Möglichkeiten mit unserer Magie, alle unerwünschten Personen aus der Bank und besonders aus speziellen Räumen heraus zu halten!"

Nun schaute Harry den Kobold Mehurian nachdenklich an als er fragte: „Und wieso können sie keinen Zauberstab mehr benutzen?"

Mehurian schaute beide lange nachdenklich an, bevor er sagte: „Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht, darüber zu sprechen. Aber ich hole den leitenden Kobold der Bank und außerdem den Anführer aller Kobolde. Er heißt Kastellaun, bevor sie mich danach fragen!" dabei schmunzelte er nun sogar ein zweites Mal.

Er schrieb etwas auf seinen Notizblock, den er in dem Moment hervor geholt hatte. Kurz darauf erschien ein deutlich älterer Kobold.

Harry und Evelyn, die nicht wussten, wie sie sich richtig verhalten sollten, gingen unbewusst gleichzeitig auf die Knie und sagten sogar synchron: „Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen!"

Mit großen Augen wurden die beiden von dem alten Kobold betrachtet. Dann sagte er aber schon sofort: „Bitte stehen sie doch auf Mrs. Potter und Mr. Potter. Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig…"

Harry schaute ein wenig unsicher und sagte dann: „Aber sie sind doch der Anführer aller Kobolde Mr. Kastellaun. Damit sind sie doch so etwas wie der Zauberei Minister oder gar ein König?"

Evelyn nickte dazu.

Der Kobold Kastellaun schaute beide wohlwollend und freundlich an und sagte dann: „Sie sind wirklich etwas besonderes. Und sie werden hier immer auf uns zählen können. Sie haben ein gutes Herz. Außer ihnen werden nur die wenigsten Zauberer die Möglichkeit haben, mich an zu treffen. Aber wenn wir uns treffen dann reicht es, dass sie mich Kastellaun ansprechen!"

„Dann sagen sie bitte zu mir auch Evelyn, zumindest wenn sie es vertreten können! Das gilt auch für sie Mr. Mehurian und auch für Mr. Oberon!" sagte Evelyn.

„Ja, bitte nennen sie mich dann auch einfach Harry. Das wäre mir sehr recht!" sagte Harry.

Kastellaun nickte und lächelte nun auch dazu, daran mussten sich die Beiden erst gewöhnen, an lächelnde und nette Kobolde. Der erklärte dann: „Nach den Koboldkriegen trafen wir und die Zauberer die Einigung, das wir das uneingeschränkte Recht hätten, die Banken für die Zauberer in der Welt zu führen, dafür aber durften wir nie wieder Gebrauch von dem Zauberstab machen…"

„Das ist eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit…" ereiferte sich Evelyn.

Und Harry fügte hinzu: „Sollte ich irgend wann einmal die Möglichkeit erhalten, dann schwöre ich jetzt, das ihnen das Recht zum Tragen und Benutzen eines Zauberstabes wieder zugesprochen wird!"

Evelyn nickte eifrig und bestätigte: „Dieser Schwur gilt auch für mich. Ich möchte über Haupt, das alle magische Wesen Rechte erhalten und ihr Leben selbst bestimmen können. Da für will ich mich einsetzen, das schwöre ich hiermit auch!"

„Das stimmt Evelyn, dann hätte ich Dobby nicht befreien müssen. Besonders, da ich ihm wie kaum einem anderen vertraue, außer dir natürlich!"

Kastellaun und Mehurian betrachteten beide mit größtem Erstaunen. Dann sagte Kastellaun: „Wissen sie, was sie gerade gemacht haben?"

Evelyn und Harry nickten bestimmt mit ihren Köpfen, während Kastellaun weiter fort fuhr: „Sie können gar nicht ahnen, welche Tragweite ihre Eide haben?"

Harry fragte: „Nun erst einmal müssen wir eine Chance bekommen zu überleben!"

Und Evelyn fügte hinzu: „Und dann müssen wir erst einmal die Möglichkeit erhalten und in der Lage sein etwas für sie und alle unterdrückten, magischen Wesen zu tun!"

Kastellaun atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Ich darf nichts vor weg nehmen. Aber nur soviel kann ich sagen. Sie werden in nicht allzu langer Zeit in der Lage sein, die Welt zu verändern. Doch fragen sie mich bitte nicht, nach mehr Details oder Informationen. Ich darf sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter geben. Aber sie werden alle uns mögliche Unterstützung erhalten. Ich verspreche ihnen hiermit als Anführer der Kobolde, sie beide gehören zu uns und jeder Kobold wird seine Leben für sie einsetzen!"

„Wir wollen aber nicht, dass sich ein Kobold für uns opfert!" sagte nun Harry.

„Das können wir nicht annehmen!" bestätigte nun auch Evelyn.

„Doch das können sie, besonders da ich weiß, dass sie nie unnütze Opfer fordern würden. Außerdem ist der Bund mit den Kobolden durch meinen Schwur bereits besiegelt. Und ich bin sicher noch nie so einen guten Deal geschlossen zu haben! Doch ich muss nun gehen aber Mehurian steht ihnen hier im Verließ und für die kommenden Tage zur Verfügung. Wenn sie es akzeptieren, dann steht ihnen Oberon an der Oberfläche zur Verfügung. Er hat sich mir übrigens regelrecht auf gedrängt!"

Nun schmunzelten Evelyn und Harry und nickten. Danach war Kastellaun auch schon verschwunden.

Der Kobold Mehurian sah auf die beiden und fragte: „So, Misses Potter und Mister Potter. Was wünschen Sie? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Bitte Evelyn und Harry, sprechen sie uns bitte so an!" bat Harry

Harry und Evelyn, immer noch sehr verwirrt erklärte ihm dann ihre aktuelle Situation.

Der Kobold zog ein Pergament aus einer Schreibtischschublade und schrieb mit einer magischen Feder in einer Schrift, die die Beiden noch nie gesehen hatte, einige Sachen auf. Nach kurzer Zeit drehte er das Pergament zu Harry um. Jetzt konnte Harry die Schrift lesen. Was er da las, schockierte ihn:

_Eigentum von Harry James Potter - Momentanes Vermögen des Schulverlieses: _

_7 Galleonen 2 Sickel 5 Knuts _

_Die 25 letzen Überweisungen: _

_2.7.1996 - 25 Tausend G, 2000 S. 1456 K. ... Albus Dumbledore _

_15.6.1996 - 15 Tausend G... Familie Weasley _

_14.6.1996 – 1,75 Millionen G...Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

_10.6.1996 – 25 Tausend G... Familie Dursley _

Es folgte 21 weitere Überweisungen an die Familien Weasley, an Hogwarts und an Albus Dumbledore.

Insgesamt waren über 5 Millionen Galleonen, unzählige Sickel und noch mehr Knuts abgehoben worden. In Harry kam zu der Verwirrung nun Wut auf wieso beklauen die mich? - wie bekommen sie das Geld?

Derweil hatte Mehurian ein weiteres Dokument erstellt und gab es Evelyn.

_Eigentum von Evelyn Annabelle Potter - Momentanes Vermögen des Schulverlieses: _

_207 Galleonen 21 Sickel 56 Knuts _

_Die 25 letzen Überweisungen: _

_2.7.1996 - 32 Tausend G, 600 S. 156 K. ... Albus Dumbledore _

_15.6.1996 - 25 Tausend G... Familie Malfoy _

_14.6.1996 – 1,15 Millionen G...Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

_10.6.1996 – 25 Tausend G... Familie Dursley _

Es folgte 21 weitere Überweisungen an die Familien Weasley, an Hogwarts und an Albus Dumbledore.

Insgesamt waren über 4,8 Millionen Galleonen, unzählige Sickel und noch mehr Knuts abgehoben worden. In Evelyn kam genau so wie bei Harry zu der Verwirrung nun Wut auf, wieso beklauen die mich? - wie bekommen sie das Geld?

Harry sah zu den Kobold: „Wieso überweisen Sie Gold ohne meines Wissens an irgendwelche Familien und Personen?" Der Kobold erwiderte nur: „Wir sind diskret – Ihre Eltern hatten Sirius Black bei ihnen Harry und Nymphodora Tonks bei ihnen Evelyn als Verliesleiter über das Pottervermögen eingesetzt, bis Sie volljährig sind. – Da nun Mr. Black in Askaban saß und Mrs. Tonks am Anfang selber noch nicht alt genug war, um Verwalter eines Fremdvermögens zu sein wurde Albus Dumbledore der Leiter für ihre beiden Schulverliese!"

Wut kochte in Evelyn und Harry auf und war kaum noch zu bändigen...

„Das ganze Vermögen unserer Eltern hatte Dumbledore geklaut und dieser senile Arsch hatte auch noch das Recht dazu! Und wir konnten bisher nichts dagegen tun. Das reicht jetzt ein für alle Mal!"

„Und dann werden noch die Familien unterstützt, die uns schlimmstes angetan haben! Das schreit nach Rache. Ich will But sehen! Am liebsten würde ich sofort raus gehen und alle diese Bastarde killen!" schrie nun Evelyn.

Entsetzt schaute Mehurian die beiden Potters an. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass dort einige schlimme Sachen noch nicht bekannt waren. Wie schlimm, davon macht er sich überhaupt noch keine Gedanken!

Harry schwor sich derweil, dass er nicht länger Dumbledores Schachfigur war, und das Geld irgendwie zurückbekommen würde...

Aber da waren dann noch die Weasleys... Warum täuschten sie ihm ihre angebliche Armut denn vor? Warum beklauten auch sie ihn? Sie hatten so getan, als würden sie ihn wie einen Sohn, und Bruder behandelt...

Bei Evelyn waren das die gleichen Gedanken, nur mit anderen Teilnehmern….

Dann fiel Harry noch etwas auf etwas auf: „sagen Sie, Mehurian, haben und unsere Eltern vielleicht noch andere Verliese überlassen, die bisher vielleicht unbekannt sind?"

Jetzt horchte Evelyn auf und fragte direkt im Anschluss: „Sirius Black, hat er irgendwas Harry hinterlassen? Und Nymphodora Tonks mir? Und wie ist es mit Remus Lupin? Gibt es nicht noch irgendwas, was wir vielleicht noch nicht wissen?"

Der Kobold schrieb wieder etwas auf ein extra Pergament.

Dann meinte er: „Sirius Black hat Sie, Harry, zum Haupterben der Blacks gemacht; abgesehen von 500 Millionen Galleonen, die aufgeteilt werden, an Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks bekommen Sie das gesamte Black'sche Vermögen! Das wären", er schrieb kurz noch etwas auf: „gut 50 Milliarden Galleonen."

Der Kobold schrieb nochmals etwas auf ein neues Pergament.

Dann erläuterte er: „Nymphodora Tonks hat Sie, Evelyn, zum Haupterben der Tonks gemacht. Sie bekommen Sie das gesamte Tonk'sche Vermögen! Das wären", er schrieb kurz noch etwas auf: „gut 75 Milliarden Galleonen."

Dann sah Mehurian nochmals auf das Pergament von Harry und sagte dann: „Remus Lupin hat Sie, Harry, ebenfalls zum Haupterben der Lupins gemacht. Sie bekommen das gesamte Lupin'sche Vermögen! Das wären", er schrieb kurz noch etwas auf: „knapp 25 Milliarden Galleonen."

„Doch leider können wir im Moment keinen Zugang zu dem Gold geben, da ein Erbe immer öffentlich gemacht werden muss. Das bedeutet, da wir im Moment keinen Nachweis, rechtskräftig, erbringen können, das sie die eingesetzten Erben sind, halte ich es für besser, das wir das alles noch beruhen lassen, bis wir eine akzeptable Lösung gefunden haben, ohne das sie ihr Gold verlieren!"

Harry meinte: „Das wäre mir auch recht. Das sollten wir so handhaben! Aber wie kommen wir an Geld, wegen unserer Ausbildung und unserem Lebensunterhalt?"

Evelyn fügte noch fragend hinzu: „Haben wir auch noch von unseren Eltern geerbt oder haben diese raffgierigen Geier alles genommen?"

Da sagte Mehurian: „Als unser Anführer Kastellaun sagte, sie erhalten unsere volle Unterstützung, dann meinte er das in diesem Beispiel so, das sie an einem geheimen Fonds teilhaben können, der es ihnen ermöglicht monatlich über zehn tausend und jährlich 250 tausend Galleonen zu verfügen. Und zwar jeder diese Summe von ihnen! Diese Fond ist wirklich geheim, den kennt noch nicht einmal das Ministerium!"

Nun grinsten das erste Mal Evelyn und Harry seit sie hier in dem Verlies angekommen waren.

Mehurian fuhr fort: „Entschuldigen sie, das ich das eigentliche Erbe ihrer Eltern vergaß!

Der Kobold schrieb wieder etwas auf ein neues Pergament.

Erstaunt sah er dann die beiden an und danach meinte er: „James und Lily Potter haben Sie beide, Evelyn und Harry, logischerweise gemeinsam zum Haupterben der Potters gemacht. Das gesamte, riesige Potter'sche Vermögen beläuft sich auf die sagenhafte Höhe von gut und gerne 335 Milliarden Galleonen. Dies und die anderen drei Erben sind in insgesamt 107 Verliesen verteilt. Hinzu kommen noch die zahlreichen, genau genommen 67 Betriebe und rund 200 Grundstücken und Immobilien überall auf der Welt verteilt. Sie beide sind, selbst wenn sie ihre Vermögen teilen würden, die beiden reichsten Hexen beziehungsweise Zauberer der Welt."

Sprachlos vor Staunen wurde ihnen langsam bewusst, was sich hinter dem Namen Potter alles verbarg. Sie schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe.

Der Kobold nickte verstehend, und fuhr fort: „Nun, Evelyn und Harry. Sicher wisst ihr auch nicht, dass wenn Zauberer sowohl ihre Eltern, als auch den Vormund verloren haben, der Zauberer oder auch die Hexe mit 16 als Erwachsen gilt."

Harry und Evelyn schauten ihn überrascht an. Noch etwas, was diese Bastarde und Manipulatoren uns verschwiegen haben...

„Nein, dass ist mir neu..." stotterte Harry

„Woher denn auch!" kam es geschockt von Evelyn.

Der Kobold sah sie Beide an: „Nun, gut … nun ja … ähm … also... Im großen und Ganzen ist das alles wie es ist; nur muss ich Sie noch auf folgendes aufmerksam machen: Da Sie beide nun die Erbe sein werden, sobald wir das bewiesen haben und dafür werden wir uns einsetzen, von vier ehrwürdigen Familien, namentlich Potter, Tonks, Lupin und Black sind, besitzen Sie vier Sitze im Zaubergamot; außerdem haben sie damit vier Sitze im großen Zaubererrat inne, der über allen Zauberer Regierungen steht. Sie können dann, wenn sie offizielle Erben sind zu jeder Sitzung gehen, und können dort an wichtigen Entscheidungen mit abstimmen. Es zwingt Sie jedoch keiner dort hin zugehen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie bitte, wenn nicht, dann war es das von meiner Seite!" Harry meinte, es gebe keine weiteren Fragen, genau so ging es Evelyn.

Dann sah der Kobold Mehurian noch mal auf: „Ach, und Harry, Evelyn; da Sie wohl jetzt eine gewisse Zeit hier sein werden, haben wir uns erlaubt ihnen es etwas wohnlicher ein zu richten!"

Damit erschienen in den beiden Verliesen jeweils ein Bett, eine Couch, ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, ein schöner Kamin und alles was ein Leben angenehm machte. Beide hatten auch ein separates Bad.

Mehurian erklärte noch: „Wenn sie Essen oder Trinken möchten, dann sagen sie nur was sie wünschen und schon steht es auf dem Tisch, der ihnen am nächsten ist! Schönen Abend noch!" damit war er auch schon verschwunden.


	10. Erste Aussprache

**10. Kapitel – Erste Aussprache**

**Anm.: **Ich habe einige **Heuler **erhalten, die alle den gleichen sinngemäßen Inhalt hatten. Ich sollte nicht so sehr auf die Reviewsbeharren. Also werde ich nun nicht mehr auf eine entsprechende Anzahl von Reviews warten, bevor ich die neuen Kapitel rein setzen werde. Hier nun das nächste. **Viel Spass  
**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie bitte, wenn nicht, dann war es das von meiner Seite!" Harry meinte, es gebe keine weiteren Fragen, genau so ging es Evelyn.

Dann sah der Kobold Mehurian noch mal auf: „Ach, und Harry, Evelyn; da Sie wohl jetzt eine gewisse Zeit hier sein werden, haben wir uns erlaubt ihnen es etwas wohnlicher ein zu richten!"

Damit erschienen in den beiden Verliesen jeweils ein Bett, eine Couch, ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, ein schöner Kamin und alles was ein Leben angenehm machte. Beide hatten auch ein separates Bad.

Mehurian erklärte noch: „Wenn sie Essen oder Trinken möchten, dann sagen sie nur was sie was sie wünschen und schon steht es auf dem Tisch, der ihnen am nächsten ist! Schönen Abend noch!" damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

* * *

Nun saßen Evelyn und Harry alleine in einem der Räume und mussten erst einmal alles zumindest ein Wenig verarbeiten.

Harry schaute dann Evelyn nachdenklich an und fragte dann: „Und was machen wir nun?"

Evelyn zuckte nachdenklich mit ihren Schultern.

Harry fragte dann: „Weist du was mich am meisten beschäftigt ist, wieso haben wir nun nicht mehr das Blut der Potters in uns? Ich meine halt nur noch zu drei Prozent! Und warum glauben uns die Kobolde? Was ist es worüber sie nicht sprechen wollen oder können? Und warum nicht?"

Nun nickte Evelyn und sagte: „Das ist es was mir auch die ganze Zeit so durch den Kopf geht. Ich finde aber auch keine Antworten darauf!"

„Und was machen wir nun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir etwas von unserem Leben erzählen! Also ich wäre dazu bereit! Und du?" fragte Evelyn vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht hilft es uns, wenn wir los werden, was wir so schreckliches erlebt haben! Wer erzählt zu erst?"

„Bitte du!" bat ihn Evelyn mit einem lieben Hundeblick.

„Wollt du wirklich alles wissen? Also ab dem ersten Jahr, als ich nach Hogwarts kam?"

Evelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Nein eigentlich interessiert mich auch die Zeit davor, also auch was du in den 11 Jahren vor Hogwarts so gemacht hast, bei unserer lieben Tante…"

Unendlich traurig schaute Harry seine Schwester Evelyn an.

„Du wollt also davon hören, wie der große allmächtige und weise Professor Albus Dumbledore, den Jungen-der-Lebt umsorgt und in Sicherheit gehalten hat?", er rollte mit den Augen.

„Sicher in dem Haus, der Schwester unserer Mutter, in dem er missbraucht wurde und die ersten zehn Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben musste, mit niemanden als Freund außer Staub und den Spinnen?"

Evelyn keuchte entsetzt auf, nie hatte sie auch nur die blasseste Ahnung davon gehabt. Sie sich ihre Hände vor ihren Mund und versuchten ihre ersten Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Du siehst geschockt aus? Oder eher überrascht! Was für ein Wunder. Das hätte auch nicht in das Image des wunderbaren Dumbledores gepasst!" sagte Harry.

„Und ich dacht immer, das „der-Junge-der-lebt" in Saus und Braus, wie ein verhätscheltes Kind, auf gewachsen ist!" antwortete Evelyn ehrlich.

Evelyn stand auf und ging zu Harry und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. „Bist du sicher, dass du es jetzt und hier erzählen willst Harry?"

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von Evelyn abgewandt. „Ich denke ja, dass hilft vielleicht dies hier und jetzt aber nur dir alles zu sagen. Vielleicht werde ich dadurch damit etwas besser fertig. Die einzige Frage ist nur, wo beginne ich? ... ah ich könnte damit beginnen, wie ich fast täglich, von unserem sauberen Cousin verprügelt worden bin. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß und besonders perverse Fantasie dabei, genauso wie seine Freunde, wenn es darum ging mich zu quälen und zu verletzen. Wenn ich dann am bluten war oder gar Knochen gebrochen waren, dann steckten sie mich in den Keller, damit niemand meine Jammerei hörte…"

Nun war Evelyn schon absolut geschockt!

„Oder noch besser, wie ist es damit, das ich jedes Jahr zusehen musste, wie unser Cousin Dudley jedes Mal mehr als zwanzig Geburtstagsgeschenke, von unserem Onkel und unserer Tante bekam plus eine riesengroße Party, während ich einen neuen Weg suchte mich umzubringen. Oh wie dumm von mir. Ich vergaß, normalerweise bekam ich zerbrochene Kleiderbügel, gebrauchte Putzlappen oder sonst etwas in der Art zum Geburtstag. Ich muss gestehen das mein bester Geburtstag das Jahr war, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten entdeckte... so viel einfacher und angenehmer, als sie schrecklich schmeckenden Gifttränke."

Evelyn war nun endlich in Tränen ausgebrochen und versuchte ihn stoppen.

„Hey kleiner Bruder, komm lass uns aufhören..." begann Evelyn liebevoll.

„Nun, es scheint Schwesterchen, es liegt mir so viel auf der Seele. Nein jetzt erst recht! Du wollt etwas aus meinem Leben hören... Ich werde es dir nun erzählen. Ich bin dir auch gar nicht böse, wirklich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir das helfen."

Er gab ein merkwürdiges, abgehacktes Lachen von sich. „Zuerst dachte ich, dass es schwer fallen würde, aber je mehr ich erzähle, je einfacher wird es. Wirklich!"

Er machte noch eine kleine Pause: „So wie ging es weiter? Oh ja... Weihnachten lief es nicht anders ab, als an den Geburtstagen, man gewöhnt sich an alles. Wenn ich besser in der Schule war als Dudley, wurde ich geschlagen und wenn ich viel Glück hatte, musste ich eine Woche ohne Essen in meinen Schrank verbringen. Oh... Was ein Glück, das ich nicht so gemästet wurde wie mein fetter Cousin! Mann, da gibt es so viel, es würde den Tag sprengen."

Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles bis nach Hogwarts überspringen? Da war ich so sicher, dass ich einen Bergtroll bezwingen muss, um meine, bis vor kurzem, beste Freundin zu retten, die mich nun ablehnt und wie der letzte Dreck behandelt. Im gleichen Jahr war ein Lehrer, der Voldemort in seinem Körper beheimatete, den ich auch bekämpfen musste, nur weil Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen bei mir versteckt hatte."

„Im zweiten Jahr bekämpfte ich die Erinnerungen von Voldemort und einen Basilisken. Rettete eine Mitschülerin, und zwar die, in die ich mich letztes Jahr sogar verliebt hatte, nur um vor kurzem zu erfahren, das ich auch für sie nur Mittel zum Zweck war."

„Im dritten Jahr befreite ich einen Gefangenen, es war Sirius meine bis dahin einzige Verbindung zu meiner oder genau genommen unserer Familie und entdeckte das Peter Pettigrew, der am Tod unserer Eltern maßgeblich beteiligt war, noch lebte."

„Im vierten Jahr wurde ich gezwungen an einen Turnier teilzunehmen, ich kämpfte gegen Drachen, Meermenschen, unzählige andere Kreaturen und half Voldemort unfreiwillig seinen Körper auf den Friedhof wieder zu bekommen. Und wenn Sie denken, dass es eine nette kleine Geschichte ist, dann sollten sie wissen das ich direkt von Barty Crouch jr. dort hingeschickt wurde, Voldemorts beliebtester Günstling. Das dabei vor meinen Augen ein Mitschüler einfach so abgeschlachtet wurde… #Töte den Überflüssigen# … war der Befehl Voldemorts an Pettigrew."

„Dann der dritte Kampf gegen Voldemort. Da unsere beiden Zauberstäbe den gleichen Kern haben, kam es zum Priori Incantatem Phänomen. Alle von Voldemorts Zauberstab getöteten erschienen als Geister, also Cedric und natürlich auch meine Eltern…Letztendlich entkam ich dadurch! Nun das wird niemals wieder geschehen, da die Dursleys meinen Zauberstab zerstört hatten!"

„Ah noch eine Sache, mein fünftes Jahr... Umbridge, eine Ministeriums Angestellte, ließ mich mit einer Blutfeder schreiben, die jeden Satz in meine Hand ritzte." Er zeigt ihr seine Narben. „Es gab einige Kreaturen, die mich hätten töten können, Visionen, Todesser, bla, bla, bla. Glaub ja nicht, das wäre genug oder. Nein noch lange nicht."

„Schlussendlich das sechste Jahr. Die Suche gemeinsam mit Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen. Ich war felsenfest überzeugt einen väterlichen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben. Dort kämpfte ich unter anderem gegen Dutzende von Inferi. Um dann mitzuerleben, wie angeblich mein Protege von dem am meisten gehassten Lehrer umgebracht wird…!"

„Doch dann kamen die Ferien und es passierte das Schlimmste überhaupt. Denn, nachdem letzten heftigen Konflikt, den ich, verursacht durch die abartige Schwester von unserem Lieblingsonkel, wurden meine gesamten wenigen Sachen die ich besaß verbrannt und vorher meine geliebte Eule Hedwig bestialisch, unter dem gehässigen Gelächter unseres Cousins Dudley, ermordet und dann ebenfalls ins Feuer geworfen. Hilflos musste ich das mit ansehen!"

Evelyn biss sich in ihre Faust. Anders konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen, doch dann fragte sie Harry: „Was war denn das für Sachen?"

Harry nickte und zählte auf: „Mein geliebter Feuerblitz, das einzige, was mir noch von Sirius geblieben war. Der Tarnumhang, das von unserem Vater. Dann war da mein Zauberstab!"

„Dann hatte man mich in einen dunklen, kahlen Raum im Keller gezerrt, wo nur zwei dünne Wolldecken auf dem Boden lagen. Dort hatten sie mich fast vier Wochen eingesperrt. Ohne Essen. Ohne Trinken. Nur irgendwelche Spritzen gaben sie mir immer wieder, die mich irgendwie total schwächten, ihn aber nicht einschlaffen ließen. Täglich kam unser fürsorglicher Onkel und prügelte mich grün und blau. Brach, so hoffte er sicherlich, Körper und langsam auch meine Seele in Stücke. Anfangs hatte ich noch an Rettung durch die Mitglieder des Ordens geglaubt. Doch bald musste ich feststellen, dass niemand mich retten kommen würde. Das es niemanden zu interessieren schien."

„Dann aber kam das schlimmste überhaupt. Vernon und Dudley hatten mich, nachdem mich ihn wieder einmal bewusstlos geschlagen hatten, an eine „Homo-Party" verschachert. Dort wurde ich über Stunden das Opfer der perversesten Spiele, die diese Schweine sich ausdachten. Am Anfang waren Vernon und Dudley noch da geblieben und hatten hämisch grinsend zugeschaut. Dann aber als sie gingen, hinterließen sie noch den Wunsch, dass diese Bastarde mich, den Freak, nie mehr wieder sehen wollten.

Stunde um Stunde wurde mir übelstes angetan, ich wurde gedemütigt und erniedrigt und ein Spielball der perversesten Wünsche, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Dann, als ich eigentlich mit dem Leben schon abgeschlossen hatte, kam mir der Gedanke dich, an meine Schwester, ob du noch lebtest und wenn ja wie es dir erging oder ergangen war. Mit diesen Gedanken und mit dem Nachlassen der Wirkung der Drogen, die mir von unserem Onkel eingeflösst worden waren, kam in mir der Wunsch auf zu überleben und zu fliehen. Ich erkannte dann, dass in dem Raum, in dem ich von den sechs oder sieben Schweinen so abartig gequält wurde, die Wand voller Waffen hing.

Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte ich es, die Waffen durch den Spruch „Transportare" zu levitieren. Dann steigerte ich, wie ich es dir ja schon gezeigt hatte, die Geschwindigkeit und lies die Waffen, Schwerter, Säbel, Messer, Lanzen und Morgensterne auf die Peiniger einschlagen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verursachte ich damit mein erstes Blutbad und alle lagen kurz darauf wie tot am Boden. Dann bewegte ich noch ein Messer äußerst vorsichtig zu mir selbst und löste damit meine Fesseln. Dann kam ich auf meiner Flucht in die Nokturngasse und schließlich dazu, dich zu retten."

Evelyn versuchte ihn immer noch davon abzuhalten weiter zu erzählen, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren: „Ich hab noch etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen. Das Jahr vorher entschied sich dieser verdammte Dumbledore, nachdem ich einen Menschen verloren habe, der mir zu dem Zeitpunkt am meisten bedeutete, weil er meines Wissens nach der Rest meiner Familie war, mir von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen."

Er musste pausieren und sammelte seine Kraft um fortzufahren. Er drehte sich mit einen grimmigen Gesicht zu den anderen. „Hört zu... das ist worauf ihr die ganze Welt seit Jahren über wartet zu erfahren. Ich erzähle dir jetzt von der Prophezeiung, die nur mich und Voldemort betrifft. Die auch niemand außer Dumbledore, der Seherin, die sie aussprach und ich kenne."

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Es war mucksmäuschen still. Harry fühlte sich befreit, von all dem was bis eben noch auf ihm lastete.

„Harry möchtest du nun aufhören?" fragte Evelyn

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid, dass du es dir anhören musstest. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich denke nach allen, das ich dir Antworten auf eure Fragen schuldig bin." Sie starrten ihn alle an.

Evelyn fasste sich langsam. „Kannst du das? Kannst du ihn töten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht und wenn dann sicher nur mit dir zusammen." Sie nickte ihm zu.

Plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter; er sah in das Gesicht von seiner Schwester. „Dann werde ich dir helfen Harry... so gut wie ich kann. Und wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet!"

„Danke, auch wenn ich das nicht gerne höre von Dir. Aber ja ich werde jede Hilfe annehmen, die ich bekommen kann, von dir am liebsten."

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Evelyn.

Er nahm sie in seine starken Arme. „Mir geht es gut Schwesterchen ... ich habe das einfach nicht erwartet, wie hart es werden würde gerade dir davon zu erzählen."

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Eigentlich wollte ich es mit niemanden teilen, ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht einmal dir davon erzählen."

Evelyn fragte ihn: „Hast du noch nie mit jemanden darüber geredet? Noch nicht einmal mit Ron und Hermine? Sie waren doch schließlich sechs Jahre deine besten Freunde?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Evelyn senkte ihre Schulter, als sie das realisierte: „Warum hast du das für dich behalten wollen?"

„Möchtet ihr wirklich einen Antwort?"

Sie nickte, obwohl sie sich der Antwort von Harry schon sicher war.

„Meine Leben war schon gedemütigt genug und dann komme ich in eine Welt, die mich als Helden bezeichnet und regelrecht verehrt. Wie würdet ihr damit umgehen? Es war schon schlecht genug, dass ich die abgetragene und löchrige Kleidung meines Cousins tragen musste, wenigsten im meiner Schuluniform war ich so gut wie jeder andere, die andere Zeit konnte ich mich hinter Roben und Mänteln verstecken. Aber was sagst man zu Menschen, die glauben, dass du sie retten wirst, aber du dir nicht mal selbst helfen konntest?"

Langsam begannen Evelyn zu verstehen. Nach einer längeren Pause atmete sie dann deutlich tief ein.

„So nun mach mal eine Pause und lass mich erzählen, ich möchte nämlich direkt weiter machen", sagte Evelyn, „wenn wir nun schon dabei sind, dann will ich dir meine Lebensbeichte auch gleich hier mit ablegen!"

Dabei setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Harry und drehte sie sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm: „Brüderchen, setz dich bitte hinter vor mich und höre nun mir zu

„Nun dann solltest du erst einmal meine Geschichte hören. Aber eher in einer Kurzfassung."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, als wollte sie sich selber schützen.

„Dir wird sicher bei meiner Geschichte auffallen, dass es sehr viele verschiedene Parallelitäten zwischen uns beiden gab, trotz unterschiedlicher Protagonisten. Fangen wir aber bei mir von mit dem Ende an, als du mich gerettet hast. Ich bin von den Malfoys an die Lestrangs verschachert oder besser verkauft worden, da ich mich geweigert hatte diesem Draco weiterhin willig seine perversen Wünsche zu erfüllen, mich weiterhin von im permanent vergewaltigt zu lassen."

Ein nie geahnter Zorn stieg in Harry auf. Er schrie: „Lass mich erst hier raus gehen, ich werde diesem Schwein ganz langsam den Schwanz ab schneiden, der soll verbluten diese Drecksau!"

Nun ging er um den Tisch auf Evelyn zu, die selber aufstand und ihn ruhig auf einen Stuhl setzte. Dann zur Überraschung beider setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss.

Dann erzählte sie weiter: „Anfangs, also zu der Zeit als ich mich zu erinnern anfing, versuchte ich mit meinen Mitmenschen, den Malfoys, zu Recht zu kommen. Doch das war eigentlich nicht das Problem, denn ich war ja nie bei ihnen, sondern nur in einer winzigen Kammer bei den Hauselfen. Aber wenn ich dann mal gesehen wurde von denen kamen sie nicht mit mir zu Rande. Am angenehmsten war es, wenn man mich ignorierte. Wenn man mich wie einen Hauselfen jagte und schlug war das noch das harmlosere. Doch meistens wurde ich mit Knüppeln und Steinen beworfen, damit man mich vertreiben konnte. Einige Male wurde ich öffentlich ausgepeitscht. Lediglich Dobby half mir. Er hat mich dann auch jedes Mal gesund gepflegt…"

„Dann mit Vollendung meines 16ten Lebensjahres, also vor knapp einem Jahr, wurde ich zum persönlichen Sklaven von Draco Malfoy. Das erste war, das er mich entjungfert hat, natürlich mit Gewalt, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts und dann war das mein täglich Brot, ihm zu Willen zu sein. Er hat mir angekündigt, das wenn ich mit ihm nicht machen würde, was er wollte, dann würde er mich auf dem Strich schicken."

Evelyn fuhr sichtlich emotional fort: „Schließlich landete ich dann tatsächlich bei den Lestrangs, an die mich an dieser Bastard Malfoy tatsächlich verschachert hatte, da ich dessen perverse Spiele nicht mehr mit gemacht hatte. Dort wurde ich dann ein Spielball der perversen Ideen von diesem Testrang und seiner Frau Bellatrix. Doch im wirklich aller letzten Moment konnte ich mich befreien und fliehen. Letztendlich hast du mich dann gerettet und ein Teil meiner Rache bereits ausführen lassen!"

„Das werden diese Bastarde büßen!" Harry war aufgesprungen.

Dann sprach Evelyn mit fester Stimme weiter: „Ein wenig hat es geholfen, dass ich mit dir darüber sprechen konnte!"

Jetzt wandte sich Evelyn direkt an ihren Bruder: „Harry, ich werde wohl nie wieder einen Mann an mich oder meinen Körper ran lassen!"

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich bei Harry breit, doch kurz darauf auch Verständnis: „Mir geht es genau so! Ich werde wohl nie wieder einen Menschen nah an mich heran kommen lassen!"

Dann blieben beide noch lange Zeit so sitzen, Harry mit Evelyn auf seinem Schoß und beide sich umarmend. Harry hatte auch seinen Kopf auf Evelyns Schulter gelegt genauso hatte es auch Evelyn gemacht und kuschelte sich regelrecht in Harry rein.

Dann nach mehr als einer halben Stunde hoben beide gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und schauten sie verwundert an.

Evelyn fasste sich als erste und stellte die Frage: „Ähm, und was machen wir gerade?"

Auch Harry schaute sie fragend an. Ihm war der gleiche Gedanke gekommen. Er sagte dann noch: „Das zum Thema der guten Vorsätze!"

Nun kicherte Evelyn, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, als sie fragte: „Ich hab da noch eine Frage … das mit dem Bluttest … ähm … ach ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll?"

Harry erlöste sie aus ihrer unangenehme Situation und sagte nachdenklich: „Im Moment sieht es doch so aus, als hätten wir die gleichen Eltern, aber wir wären nicht mehr blutsverwandt!"

Evelyn nickte sehr ernst und Harry fuhr fort: „Also, wenn überhaupt glaube ich, das ich sowieso nur dir so vertrauen könnte… ähm … na ja … du weißt schon …"

Jetzt musste Evelyn schmunzeln und Harry grinste mit rotem Kopf. Dann sagte Evelyn: „Das ist tatsächlich alles sehr verwirrend. Aber es ist wirklich ein schönes Gefühl dir nahe zu sein. Und das mit dem Vertrauen, da stimme ich dir zu."

Dann gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, stand auf und sagte: „Dann lass uns erst einmal ins Bett gehen!"

Harry stand auch auf und wollte langsam und zögerlich aus dem Zimmer gehen, als Evelyn sagte: „Bleib hier, wir haben sonst sowieso nur Alpträume!"


	11. Tore öffnen sich

**11. Kapitel - Tore öffnen sich**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Evelyn fasste sich als erste und stellte die Frage: „Ähm, und was machen wir gerade?"

Auch Harry schaute sie fragend an. Ihm war der gleiche Gedanke gekommen. Er sagte dann noch: „Das zum Thema der guten Vorsätze!"

Nun kicherte Evelyn, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, als sie fragte: „Ich hab da noch eine Frage … das mit dem Bluttest … ähm … ach ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll?"

Harry erlöste sie aus ihrer unangenehme Situation und sagte nachdenklich: „Im Moment sieht es doch so aus, als hätten wir die gleichen Eltern, aber wir wären nicht mehr blutsverwandt!"

Evelyn nickte sehr ernst und Harry fuhr fort: „Also, wenn überhaupt glaube ich, das ich sowieso nur dir so vertrauen könnte… ähm … na ja … du weißt schon …"

Jetzt musste Evelyn schmunzeln und Harry grinste mit rotem Kopf. Dann sagte Evelyn: „Das ist tatsächlich alles sehr verwirrend. Aber es ist wirklich ein schönes Gefühl dir nahe zu sein. Und das mit dem Vertrauen, da stimme ich dir zu."

Dann gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, stand auf und sagte: „Dann lass uns erst einmal ins Bett gehen!"

Harry stand auch auf und wollte langsam und zögerlich aus dem Zimmer gehen, als Evelyn sagte: „Bleib hier, wir haben sonst sowieso nur Alpträume!"

* * *

Sie zogen sich Sachen zum Schlafen an. Dann wusch sich Evelyn, während Harry noch nachdenklich auf der Couch saß. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam sie heraus und hatte ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts an.

Verwirrt schaute er Evelyn an und dachte: ‚Boxershort, seit wann tragen denn Mädchen Boxershorts?'

Dann ging er auch ins Bad um sich Bettfertig zu machen. Nach 10 Minuten war auch er fertig und kam zurück zu Evelyn ins Zimmer, die bereits im Bett lag.

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte dann die Decke hebend: „Na komm schon, dich beiße ich nicht!"

Harry konnte wieder ihre Boxershorts sehen und fragte, während er zu Evelyn ins Bett stieg: „Seit wann tragen denn Mädchen Boxer? Ich dachte ihr hättet Tangas oder Strings?"

Evelyn hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Nun ja, prinzipiell hast du Recht, mit dem was wir Mädchen so tragen. Aber als ich deine Boxershorts gesehen hatte wollte ich Mal eine probieren. Da hab ich mir eine von deinen genommen und siehe da die sind viel bequemer. Also behalte ich die erst einmal! Wenn du willst kannst du ja nen String von mir als Austausch bekommen."

Schnell antwortete Harry: „Oh nein danke, die sehen schon so unangenehm zum tragen aus. Da bleib ich lieber bei meinen Boxer. Vielleicht können wir ja morgen welche kaufen gehen. Für dich und für mich!"

Jetzt lachte Evelyn leise und sagte: „Au ja, und ich such dir dann auch ein paar aus o.k.?"

Harry war aber bereits eingeschlafen. Evelyn schaute ihren neu gefundenen Bruder nachdenklich an. Dann legte sie ihren einen Arm um Harrys Bauch und ihren Kopf auf dessen Brust. Kurz darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sie schliefen beide ruhig die ganze Nacht. Am Morgen wurde Harry zu erst wach. Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust und hatte sein ganzes Gesicht mit langen schwarzen Haaren bedeckt. Dann langsam kam ihn der gestrige Tag wieder ins Bewusstsein und er erinnerte sich, dass er mit seiner Schwester zusammen im Bett lag.

Langsam wurde auch Evelyn wach und orientierte sich. Dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr sanftes Ruhekissen die Brust von Harry war, seufzte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und wollte weiter schlafen.

„Hey aufwachen du Schlafmütze, ich hab Hunger und will was essen!" maulte Harry aber nur halbwegs.

Evelyn lies sich nicht stören und grummelte: „Kopfkissen haben kein Recht auf einen eigene Meinung, also halt die Klappe du kuscheliges Kissen, ich will noch weiter schlafen!" damit legte sie noch ihren Arm und ihr Bein um Harry, der nun völlig gefangen war von Evelyn.

Er war sprachlos aber irgendwie auch gerührt. Nach einer viertel Stunde aber versuchte er es mit einem Kompromiss und sagte: „Also gut, aber nächste Nacht bist du meine Kopfkissen…"

Jetzt schaute ihm Evelyn direkt in die Augen, er hielt die Luft an und sie sagte nur trocken: „Nööö, du bist ab heute für immer mein Kopfkissen, so und jetzt sein ruhig. Such dir einen anderen Verwendungszweck für mich aus!"

Damit war es für Evelyn erledigt und Harry lag da in seinen Gedanken versunken. Dann kam ihm eine freche und witzige Idee: „O.k., einverstanden ich bin dein Kopfkissen!"

„Sag ich doch und jetzt sein ruhig, ich will noch schlafen!" maulte Evelyn.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig und sagte: „…und so wie du hier liegst, bist du meine Decke, die mich nachts immer warm hält!"

„Das geht in Ordnung!" sagte Evelyn. Aber im nächsten Augenblick hatte Harry mit seiner freien Hand die Decke mit derer sie beide zugedeckt waren aus dem Bett geworfen und sagte mit einem hämischen Grinsen: „Na dann brauche ich die ja nicht mehr!"

„Hey, das ist unfair und kalt. Du bist kein Gentleman. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und mache mich fertig du Sadist!" damit verlies sie das Bett mir hoch erhobenen Kopf. Harry lies es sich im Bett gut gehen und döste wieder ein. Aber er hatte nicht mit Evelyns Racheaktion gerechnet. Denn kaum war er wieder eingedöst, kam sie mit einem nassen Handtuch raus, zog die Decke weg und schmiss das nasse kalte Handtuch auf Harry der sich richtig erschreckte und aufschrie.

„Los aufstehen oder soll ich dir einen Eimer Wasser holen und auf dir ausschütten?" neckte ihn Evelyn.

„Wag dich!" rief Harry und war auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

Später aßen sie dann ihr Frühstück. Dann schauten sie sich in ihren Verliesen um und setzten sich dann enttäuscht zusammen auf ein Bett, da sie keinen Ausgang fanden oder etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnten.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Wände. Rechts und links erschienen jeweils zwei Steinfiguren. Links ein Dachs und eine Schlange und rechts ein Adler und ein Löwe. Die Animagus-Formen der Gründer.

Diese bewegten sich dann und dahinter zeigten sich dann weitere Räume

Zuerst gingen sie in die Räume hinter der Löwenfigur, Godric Gryffindors Räume, diese waren aber hinter der Türe zu einem großen Raum verbunden. Sie entdeckten eine große Bibliothek mit vielen Büchern und handschriftlichen Pergamenten über Kampftechniken, Angriffs- und Verteidigungsmagie und interessantes über Hogwarts und die Gründer dann fanden sie die unterschiedlichsten Waffen.

Als erstes entdeckten sie beim Rumstöbern in den Regalen ein altes Pergament offen liegen. Nach dem sie es gründlich geprüft hatten waren sie sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es aus der Hand Godric Gryffindors stammt. Diese Handschrift enthält Gryffindors Ansicht darüber, welche Erziehungsziele in Hogwarts verfolgt werden sollten. Anfang und Ende sind vom Zahn der Zeit so zerfressen, dass sie nicht mehr zu entziffern sind. Auch eine genaue Datierung war leider nicht mehr zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich ist diese Handschrift um ca. 1000 nach Christi Geburt entstanden, als sich der Konflikt zwischen Salazar Slytherin und den übrigen Schulgründern zuspitzte, ob man Kinder, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen, in Hogwarts zulassen sollte.

Dann las Evelyn weiter vor: „... schmerzt es mich sehr zu sehen, dass die Zauberer sich vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen, weil sie sonst getötet werden. Und so haben wir Gründer von Hogwarts es uns zum Ziel gemacht, fähige Zauberer auszubilden, die sich gegen Muggel schützen können, ohne diesen zu schaden. Im Notfall müssen unsere Schüler sich natürlich auch gegen Feinde verteidigen können, aber das darf in meinen Augen nicht das primäre Ziel sein. Wir müssen unseren Schülern auch darüber hinaus Fähigkeiten mit auf den Weg geben.  
Einerseits müssen sie grundlegende Fakten der magischen Welt lernen. Deshalb stehen Fächer wie Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche auf dem Lehrplan."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und las weiter vor: „Auch die magische Geschichte darf nicht zu kurz kommen. So werden unsere Kinder lernen, dass Zauberer und Muggel in gegenseitigem Einverständnis leben können, wie die alten Kulturen es vorgelebt haben. Andererseits müssen wir an der Freundschaft zu den Muggeln arbeiten. Das können wir nur, wenn wir ihre Art kennen. Intoleranz und Feindschaft sind allzu oft das Resultat von Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Deswegen müssen wir den jungen Zauberern von heute die Gebräuche und die Lebensweise der Muggel nahe bringen. Dann werden sie sie verstehen und eines Tages auch akzeptieren. Dazu brauchen wir ein eigenes Schulfach, das ich Muggelkunde nennen will. Dieses Fach muss unbedingt eingeführt werden! Helga und Rowena werden in der Sitzung heute Abend meiner Meinung sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber Salazar wird sich sträuben. Er mag die Muggel nicht. Wenn ich ihn doch nur überzeugen könnte, dann..."

Dann nahm Harry eine weiteres Dokument in die Hand und sagte ganz aufgeregt: Evelyn schau dir das mal an. Folgender Text stammt wahrscheinlich auch von Godric Gryffindor, der sich offensichtlich mit magischen Kreaturen beschäftigte und nie wohl aufhörte, nach neuem zu forschen. Hier hat er was über Dementoren geschrieben. Warte ich lese mal vor:"

Er setzte sich gemütlich auf den Boden, Evelyn daneben, als er begann vor zu lesen: „Dementoren sind wahrscheinlich die schlimmsten Feinde aller auf der Erde lebenden Kreaturen. Selbst Drachen meiden diese dunklen Geschöpfe, die die Magie absorbieren und anstelle des weißen Lichts reiner Magie ein dunkles Loch der Gleichgültigkeit zurücklassen. Dementoren besitzen die Fähigkeit, jedes lebende Geschöpf über Jahrtausende am Leben zu erhalten, wobei dieses Leben eigentlich keines ist, sondern nur ein endloses Dahinvegetieren, da man, wenn man allem mit Gleichgütigkeit begegnet, selbst den erlösenden Tod vergisst ...

Verlässt man dann die Dementoren, was schier unglaubliche Willenskraft erfordert, zerfällt man meist mit einem Gefühl der Freiheit zu Staub oder altert, weil man jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und das Verstreichen von Hunderten von Jahren nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hat.  
Woher die Dementoren nun genau kommen, weiß niemand, doch es wird gemunkelt, dass sie geradewegs aus der Hölle kamen. Außerdem hat noch nie jemand einen Dementoren sterben oder auf die Welt kommen sehen..."

Entsetzt schaut ihn Evelyn an und sagte: „Das ist ja grauenvoll!"

Dann standen sie beide auf und stöberten weiter durch die Pergamente. Auf einmal rief Evelyn auf: „Schau mal, ich hab was über den Sprechenden Hut gefunden. Warte ich bin wieder dran mit vorlesen!"

„Das interessiert mich wirklich. Was es mit dem Hut so auf sich hat, ja bitte lies vor!" sagte Harry neugierig.

Nun setzten sie sich wieder Zusammen und Evelyn las aus dem Pergament vor: „Als wir vier Schulgründer merkten, dass wir nicht mehr lange zu leben hatten, beschlossen wir einen Weg zu finden, wie die Schüler später auch noch in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt werden könnten. Es war Gryffindors Idee, seinen alten Spitzhut mit genügend Wissen von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und sich selbst zu versehen, damit er später die neuen Schüler in die passenden Häuser einteilen konnte. Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen war es schließlich geschafft und der sprechende Hut war ab jetzt im Stande seine neue Arbeit verrichten. Godric Gryffindor beschwor den Hut mit folgenden Worten: "Bis du mutig und verwegen, soll der Hut dir Gryffindor geben. Gryffindor ließ es sich außerdem nicht nehmen, sein Schwert heimlich im Hut aufzubewahren, denn irgendwann, so war er sich sicher, würde es von einem zukünftigen Gryffindor dringend gebraucht werden. Im darauf folgenden Schuljahr wurde der Hut dann schließlich ausprobiert, doch dabei kam es zu einem Missgeschick. Als nämlich ein kleiner Junge sich den Hut aufsetzte, gab es plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag und der Schüler fiel bewusstlos um. Der Grund war, dass Gryffindor das Schwert nicht richtig in den Hut gezaubert hatte, und nun war es heruntergefallen. Daraufhin nahm ich das Schwert an mich, damit Godric nicht noch einmal versuchte, das Schwert im Hut zu verstecken und es wieder zu einem Unfall kam. Ich nahm es überall mit hin, sogar in den Unterricht, damit Godric es sich nicht holen konnte."

Auf einmal bekam Evelyn große Augen und sagte zu Harry: „Schau Mal, hier hat nun Rovenna Ravenclaw weiter geschrieben. Das war wohl richtig witzig bei denen. Warte es geht weiter: Doch schließlich ergab sich eines Tages eine Möglichkeit; Helga war eines Tages über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen. Weil sie nicht zum Abendessen kam, ging Godric zu ihr, um zu schauen, was los war. Er weckte sie jedoch nicht, sondern ging gleich zu Helgas Tasche und entnahm ihr das Schwert, das ein bisschen aus der Tasche ragte. Als sie aufwachte, meinte sie, dass sie es verloren hätte und fing an fieberhaft danach zu suchen, fand es aber nicht. Schließlich gab sie auf. In Wirklichkeit war das Schwert nun wieder im Hut aufbewahrt. Und weil Godric dieses Mal alles richtig gemacht hatte, sollte es dort auch so lange bleiben, bis ein tapferer Gryffindor Schüler es einmal herausnehmen würde. Wir anderen haben es Helga nie verraten!"

Jetzt lachte Evelyn und Harry sagte trocken: „Tja und in meinem zweiten Schuljahr habe ich tatsächlich das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen und den Basilisken damit getötet!"

Mit großen Augen registrierte Evelyn, das sich hier der Kreis geschlossen hatte.

Sie lasen noch etliche Pergamente von den verschiedenen Gründern verfasst, als sie schließlich nach einiger Zeit wieder Hunger bekamen.

Besonders die Sprüche von Slytherin und Gryffindor entwickelt und nieder geschrieben waren sehr aufschlussreich. Sie probierten die meisten, zumindest die, die ihnen interessant vorkamen gleich aus. Beide waren mit den Zauberstäben gleichermaßen erfolgreich. Sie testeten die Sprüche auch stablos und still aus, hatten aber dabei deutliche Unterschiede zu verzeichnen.

Dann stand auf einmal, wie aus dem nichts ein Tisch gedeckt mit einem herrlichen Mittagessen. Sie merkten, dass sie wirklich viel Hunger bekommen hatten. Dann setzten sich Harry und Evelyn an den Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken.

Kurz darauf erschien Mehurian, der Kobold und fragte erschrocken, nachdem er den neuen Raum mit den vier Türen bemerkt hatte: „Evelyn, Harry wie seid ihr zu dem Raum gekommen. Der ist in unseren Aufzeichnungen nicht erwähnt. Und ihr könnt ihn nicht geschaffen haben. Das hätten wir gemerkt?"

Beide zuckten mit den Schultern und Harry sagte: „Wir waren heute Morgen hier am schauen, ob wir raus könnten, oder ob wir hier etwas gegen die Langeweile finden würden. Dann haben sich die Türe einfach geöffnet."

„Stimmt", bestätigte Evelyn, „Wir haben dann diese Räume einfach betreten und festgestellt, dass sie scheinbar den vier Gründern von Hogwarts gehörten. Wir haben dann viel gelesen und gelernt, sonst wären wir sicher vor Langeweile um gekommen!"

„Ach ja, wir wollten uns noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen. Wie können wir wieder hier raus, um in der Winkelgasse ein zu kaufen?" Wollte Harry noch wissen.

Mehurian machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und erklärte: „Leider können sie vor erst diese Verliese nicht verlassen. Das Ministerium sucht sie und wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen, da wir ihre Abstammung durch ihr nicht mehr vorhandenes Blut-Erbe noch nicht nachweisen können. Natürlich können wir sie hier nicht festhalten und wenn sie darauf bestehen, dann können sie Gringotts sofort verlassen. Aber das Risiko aufgegriffen und eventuell verhaftet zu werden ist immens!"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich kurz an und dann sagte Evelyn: „Sehen sie eine Chance, das wir unsere Legitimation irgendwie wieder herstellen können und eventuell auch auf unser Erbe wieder zurück greifen können?"

Mehurian nickte und sagte: „Ich will ihnen keine übertriebenen Hoffnungen machen. Wir arbeiten fieberhaft an einer Lösung. Wir haben dabei mehrere Ideen. Sobald eine auch nur ein wenig Erfolg verspricht, werden sie sofort unterrichten, zumindest solange sie hier unten sind!"

Nun sagte Harry: „Also ich halte es hier noch eine Weile aus", und mit einem Seitenblick auf Evelyn gerichtet sprach e weiter, „solange ich nicht alleine bin und wir weiter so gut versorgt werden!"

Evelyn nickte dazu und fragte: „Können sie vielleicht veranlassen, das man uns ein paar Dinge zum Anziehen besorgen kann?"

Nun strahlte der Kobold und sagte: „Wir haben hier eine Möglichkeit, das sie mit diesem Spiegel ihre Einkäufe abwickeln." Damit lies er einen mannshohen Spiegel erscheinen und stellte ihn aneine Wand im Verlies von Evelyn.

Dann fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Sie sagen dem Spiegel den Namen des Geschäftes und dann können sie in einer Art virtuellen Laden eintreten und alles was sie aus dem Spiegel, der im Laden übrigens genau so aussieht, wieder mit heraus nehmen ist ihnen und wird von dem für sie eingerichteten Fonds aus bezahlt!"

Evelyn jubelte: „Das ist ja super. Und wenn wir unser Erbe dann irgendwann antreten, dann können wir ja alles in den Fonds zurück zahlen!"

„Ja das gefällt mir auch!" bestätigte Harry und dann sagte er noch: „Dann lass uns mal shoppen gehen, Schwesterherz!"

Als erstes sagte Evelyn Madame Malkins und sofort erschien im Spiegel der Laden für Zaubererkleidung. Gut gelaunt gingen Evelyn und Harry durch den Spiegel und standen dann auch schon mitten im Geschäft.

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich um und dann stellte Harry fest: „Es ist schon komisch, einkaufen zu gehen ohne andere Kunden und sogar ohne Verkäufer. Aber trotzdem ist es sogar sicherer für das Geschäft, da niemand etwas stehlen kann!"

Nun schaute sich auch Evelyn interessiert um und sagte nur kurz und bündig: „Stimmt, jetzt lass mich einkaufen gehen!"

Grinsend bemerkte Harry, wie sehr sich Evelyn auf das Einkaufen freute. Dann wurde ihm ein wenig schmerzhaft klar, das er selbe ja auch noch nie richtig einkaufen war. So stürzte er sich auch in das nicht ganz reale Getümmel und schaute sich noch Klamotten um. Nach einer Weile hatte er schon eigentlich alles was er sich vorstellte zusammen gesucht und anprobiert, als ihn Evelyn rief: „Harry komm doch bitte einmal her. Ich will hier was für dich aussuchen!"

Harry folgte der Stimme und fand Evelyn bei der Herren Unterwäsche. Sie hatte noch einige Boxershorts über dem Arm liegen und sagte: „Wie versprochen, ich hab dir welche aus gesucht!"

Damit legte sie ihm noch etliche Short über seinen Arm, er hatte tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie und endlich auch Evelyn ausreichend versorgt und so verließen sie den Laden von Madame Malkins vollgepackt und zufrieden.

Dann, im Verlies wieder angekommen, legten sie ihre Sachen in die Schränke, wohl wissend, das sie wahrscheinlich von Hauselfen erst einmal gewaschen würden und dann wieder ordentlich in dem Schrank würden liegen!

Dann sagte Harry: „Was hältst du davon zu Ollivander zu gehen. Das ist ein sehr altes (seit 382 v. Chr.) Geschäft für Zauberstäbe in der Winkelgasse. Dort könnten wir doch einmal schauen, ob wir dort noch einen Zauberstab für dich und mich finden, der besser zu uns passt, als der unserer Eltern!"

Bevor aber Evelyn aber antworten konnte hörten sie eine unbekannte tiefe, männliche Stimme, die sagte: „Das ist sehr wohl überlegt, aber nicht notwendig, da die optimalen Stäbe auf euch doch schon seit fast tausend Jahren warten!"

Harry und Evelyn hatten sie erschrocken umgedreht und sahen sich zwei Frauen und zwei Männern in altertümlichen Gewändern gegenüber.


	12. Treffen mit den Gründern

**12. Kapitel – Treffen mit den Gründern**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Harry folgte der Stimme und fand Evelyn bei der Herren Unterwäsche. Sie hatte noch einige Boxershorts über dem Arm liegen und sagte: „Wie versprochen, ich hab dir welche aus gesucht!"

Damit legte sie ihm noch etliche Short über seinen Arm, er hatte tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie und endlich auch Evelyn ausreichend versorgt und so verließen sie den Laden von Madame Malkins vollgepackt und zufrieden.

Dann, im Verlies wieder angekommen, legten sie ihre Sachen in die Schränke, wohl wissend, das sie wahrscheinlich von Hauselfen erst einmal gewaschen würden und dann wieder ordentlich in dem Schrank würden liegen!

Dann sagte Harry: „Was hältst du davon zu Ollivander zu gehen. Das ist ein sehr altes (seit 382 v. Chr.) Geschäft für Zauberstäbe in der Winkelgasse. Dort könnten wir doch einmal schauen, ob wir dort noch einen Zauberstab für dich und mich finden, der besser zu uns passt, als der unserer Eltern!"

Bevor aber Evelyn aber antworten konnte hörten sie eine unbekannte tiefe, männliche Stimme, die sagte: „Das ist sehr wohl überlegt, aber nicht notwendig, da die optimalen Stäbe auf euch doch schon seit fast tausend Jahren warten!"

Harry und Evelyn hatten sie erschrocken umgedreht und sahen sich zwei Frauen und zwei Männern in altertümlichen Gewändern gegenüber.

* * *

Vor Schreck und doch wohl eher, weil ein Lichtwirbel auf sie zugeflogen kam, der sie umhaute, wurden beide ohnmächtig.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem großen breiten Bett in einem schönen, hellen, weißen Raum wieder. Neben sich lag Evelyn, die ebenfalls gerade auf wachte.

Er schaute auf und sah einen Mann mit langer, rötlich brauner Robe mit goldenem Saum. Der Mann bereitete eine Art von Zaubertrank vor, er zerschnitt fachmännisch, wie Harry feststellte, Weidenrinde.

„Hallo?", rief er ungewiss aus.

Der Mann drehte sich um, als er sah, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Salazar! Rowena! Helga!", rief er. "Kommt alle her! Unsere Gäste sind endlich aufgewacht!"

Einen Moment später, kamen drei weitere in den Raum gestürmt. Als erstes kam ein Mann mit dunklem schwarzem Haar; er trug eine grüne Robe, welche im Licht aufleuchtete. Als nächstes kam eine Frau mit Haselnussbraunen Augen herein gerannt. Ihr Haar war einen reichliche Schattierung von dunkelrot und ihre Roben waren Saphir blau. Zum Schluss trat eine große Frau ein, ihre sanften, grünen Augen leuchteten auf; ihr ordentliches honigfarbenes Haar wehte hinter ihr. Ihre Robe war hell Gelb.

"Gott sei Dank seid ihr beiden endlich aufgewacht!", sagte die Frau mit der blauen Robe, mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet es nicht überlebt, als wir euch hier her zu uns mit genommen hatten. Es stand alles auf des Messers Schneide. Die Chancen, dass ihr das nicht überlebt waren sehr groß, aber wir mussten das Risiko eingehen und euch hier her holen und ausbilden. Doch jetzt lasst mich erst einmal die letzten Zauber zu eurer endgültigen Heilung durchführen!"

Zuerst ging sie zu Evelyn und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Narben. Ein blaues Licht strahlte von ihrer Hand ab und sie wartete, bis auch die letzte Narbe verschwand. Nur an einer einzigen Stelle unter Evelyns linker Brust, schüttelte diese ihren Kopf, was Rovenna zwar verwundert bemerkte, aber akzeptierte. Dann setzte sie dies fort, indem sie über den Unterkörper von Evelyn fuhr.

Fragend beobachtet dies Evelyn und fragte dann: „Vielen Dank erst einmal, das sie meine Narben entfernt haben. Aber was haben sie bei meinem Bauch gemacht?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Zufriedenheit sagte sie: „Du hattest eine Krankheit, die bei den Menschen eurer Zeit als die schlimmste Geisel erst noch aufkommen wird, schlimmer noch als die Pest. Wir nennen sie den schleichenden Tod, ihr nennt sie AIDS. Doch keine Sorge ich konnte dich heilen!"

Entsetzt und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen mächtig schauten Harry und Evelyn die Frau an.

Sie ging dann zu Harry hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seine erste Narbe. Wieder strahlte ein blaues Licht von ihrer Hand ab und die Narbe verschwand. Sie setzte dies fort, bis schließlich sein Körper Narbenfrei war. Auch bei ihm setzte sie dies fort, indem sie über den Unterkörper von Harry fuhr.

Als sie schließlich über seine Blitznarbe an der Stirn fahren wollte, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, die will ich als Andenken an unsere Eltern, die sich für uns geopfert haben behalten!"

Evelyn nickte dazu und sagte: „Da stimme ich meinem Bruder zu! Erst wenn Voldemort und seine Vasallen tot sind, dann kann man daran denken, dieses Mal verschwinden zu lassen. Außerdem," und damit zog sie ihr Shirt hoch und zeigte eine identische Blitznarbe unter ihrer linken Brust, „habe ich auch mein Mal behalten!"

Scharf zogen die vier älteren Menschen die Luft ein, aber keiner gab einen Kommentar dazu ab.

Gleichzeitig waren damit Evelyn und Harry klar geworden, das sie in diesem Moment von den Toten wieder auferstanden waren, zumindest bildlich gesehen!

Nach dem sich dann beide angezogen hatten, wurden noch etliche Zaubertränke geschluckt. Dann fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig: „Ähm...Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich bin und wer Sie sind? Obwohl ich mir letzteres eigentlich schon denken kann!"

Der Mann mit der rötlich braunen Robe lachte. „Oh, ja natürliche, die Einleitung muss gemacht werden, der Höflichkeit wegen, soviel Zeit sollte wohl wahrlich sein!", lachte er. „Ich bin Godric Gryffindor und das, "er zeigte auf den Mann mit der grünen Robe, „Ist mein bester Freund, Salazar Slytherin. Wenn du irgendwelche üblen Gerüchte über ihn gehört hast, lass dir versichern, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Die Lady mit dem roten Haar ist Rowena Ravenclaw, und zum Schluss, dass ist Helga Hufflepuff."

„Ihr beiden seid in einer alternativen Dimension.", unterbrach hier Salazar. „Ihr Potters, eure Bestimmung und euer Schicksal ist es dem Licht zu helfen, das Dunkle, welches die Welt zu übernehmen droht, zu bezwingen. Ihr gemeinsam und nur gemeinsam seid die einzigen, die die Stärke und die Fähigkeit hat dies zu tun. Sie muss als erste Etappe zuerst bei uns erweckt und gefördert werden. Es folgen noch weitere Etappen, aber ihr werdet sie alle durchschreiten. Und deshalb seid ihr heute hier um zu lernen."

„Aber", begann Evelyn verwirrt. „Ähm... um nicht unverschämt oder so zu klingen, warum ausgerechnet wir? Wir sind doch gar nichts Besonderes. Ich meine, ich bin nur Evelyn und das ist Harry zwei Geschwister, deren Eltern nicht mehr leben und die fast 16 Jahre wie Sklaven gehalten wurden? Warum wurden wir überhaupt zum lernen hierher gebracht? Müssen wir nicht demnächst nach Hogwarts gehen?"

"Du wurdest nach Gryffindor eingeteilt, doch der Sprechende Hut wünschte dich nach Slytherin einzuteilen, stimmt es, wie ich es sage?", unterbrach Rowena und blickte zu Harry.

Als Harry nickte fuhr sie fort. „Hast du dich nie darüber gewundert, warum? Oder warum bei dir mein Mädchen die Funken mehr grün sind und bei dir mein Junge rot? Meine Kinder, es ist deswegen, weil ihr unserer aller Erbe seid. Du Harry bist der Erbe von Gryffindor und mir und du Evelyn bist der Erbe von Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Gleichzeitig seid ihr aber auch zu achtzig Prozent die Erben der anderen beiden Gründer!"

"Was?", Harry und Evelyn schnappten nach Luft, war geschockt über sein Glauben hinaus. Ich muss träumen, dachte er benommen. Evelyn ging es genau so!

"Wie kann das angehen?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

„Unsere Erben haben sich dafür entschlossen, um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, andere Nachnamen auszuwählen. Godrics und mein Erbe wählte den Namen Potter, Während Salazars und Helgas Erbe den Namen Frostpine wählte. Henry Frostpine hatte nur eine Tochter, Maria Frostpine, die Nobilius Potter einzigen Sohn, Harold Potter, heiratete. Sie waren deine Ur-ur-urgroßväter. Daher seid ihr die einzigen Erbe von Salazar, Helga, Godric und mir."

„Ihr seid hierher gebracht worden...", sagte Helga nun, „... zwecks Ausbildung in zweierlei Hinsicht. Erstens weil ihr die Erben von uns allen vieren seid, von Godric, Helga, Salazar und mir und zweitens müsst ihr Voldemort besiegen."

„Voldemort ist kein Erbe von Slytherin." Sagte Salazar mit Abscheu. Ein höhnisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Er wurde wieder Ernst, als er sich Harry und Evelyn zuwandte. „Ihr Kinder, trotz all der Geschichten, die ihr wahrscheinlich gehört habt, versichere ich euch, dass ich nicht im Geringsten böse bin, wie jeder Mensch in der Zukunft sagen wird. Ihr werdet trainiert, in jeder sich nur vorstellbarer Hinsicht, welches um genau zu sein, drei Jahre in Anspruch nehmen wird. Wenn drei Jahre um sind, werdet ihr in eure Dimension zurückkehren. Doch macht euch keine all zu große Sorgen, es werden nur drei Tage in eurer Dimension vergehen. Dann solltet ihr lernen zu kämpfen und dem Licht helfen."

„Ich...", Harry war sprachlos. „Aber was haben Helga und Rowena mit all dem zu tun?" Evelyn nickte zu der Frage.

"Ihr beiden.", sagte Rowena. "Obwohl ihr die Merkmale der Erbe von Godric und Salazar ganz besonders in euch tragt und trotz dem Fakt, dass du in Gryffindor bist, habt ihr unentdeckte Eigenschaften in euch. Ihr habt nicht nur die Eigenschaften aller vier Häuser in dir wie Mut und Tapferkeit, sondern seid ihr listig und gerissen. Ihr nutzt euren Verstand in noch nie dagewesener Weise und ihr werdet in den meisten Fächern die Besten. Und das Wichtigste von alles, ihr bleibt der Seite des Lichts loyal. Und Intelligenz und Loyalität sind die Eigenschaften von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Aber es kommen noch weitere hinzu. Dazu können und dürfen wir euch aber nichts sagen, doch werdet ihr sobald ihr in eure Dimension zurück gekehrt seid weiteres erfahren!"

„Ich verstehe!", sagte Evelyn benommen. „Ich..."

„Sagt nichts.", sagte Salazar. „Ich weiß ihr müsst im Moment geschockt sein, aber es hilft nichts. Wenn ihr nach drei Jahren zurück in eure Dimension wollt, werdet ihr mit dem Training alsbald beginnen müssen. Ich werde euch in Zaubertränke, in den vielen verschiedenen Sprachen und in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichten."

Als er sah, wie Evelyn und Harry zurückwich, fügte er hinzu. „Kinder, ihr müsst über die Dunkle Kunst Beschied wissen, wenn ihr erfolgreich sein wollt. Godric wird euch in Verteidigung, Heilung, Quidditch und Verwandlung unterrichten. Rowena wird die Zaubersprüche, Animagus Verwandlung, Apparation und Historische Runen übernehmen. Helga wird euch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und Arithmantik unterrichten. Außerdem wirst du in deiner Geschwindigkeit, Schnelligkeit, Fähigkeiten und so weiter trainiert werden. Wir beginnen morgen mit dem Unterricht. Jetzt, werdet ihr erst erstmal schön schlafen und dann beginnen wir morgen."

Nach dem dann die drei Jahre voller Entbehrungen und Mühen aber auch vieler, vieler Erfolge vorbei waren saßen sie wieder einmal zusammen.

„Meine lieben Kinder", sagte Salazar, „drei Jahre sind nun vergangen seit ihr beiden hier in dieser Dimension, das erste Mal, erschienen seid. Heute sollt ihr gehen und in eure Welt zurückkehren."

Harry und Evelyn Potter standen vor Salazar, Godric, Rowena und Helga. Sie beide schauten ihre Mentoren und lieb gewonnenen Freunde an, die ihnen durch alles, in den letzten Jahren, hindurch geholfen hatten. Ihre beiden Augen brannten, als sie die Tränen des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken versuchten.

„Ich weiß, Salazar.", sagte Evelyn traurig, ihre Stimme voller Schmerz. „Ich werde euch alle vermissen und Harry auch. Was hätten wir nur ohne euch gemacht?"

Trocken kam es von Harry: „Wir wären tot und keiner hätte gewusst warum!"

"Bevor ihr beide nun leider geht", sagte Godric. „Haben wir für jeden ein Geschenk, für euch!" Er nahm eine große Box und händigte es Harry und Evelyn aus.

Harry und Evelyn nahmen zusammen die Box und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Darinnen befanden sich zwei identische glitzernde Schwerter, wunderschön und doch so tödlich. Eingraviert waren die Initialen von Godric, Salazar, Rowena und Helga. Auf den Griffen befanden sich jeweils ein großer Juwel, unterteil in vier Quartiere. Ein Quartier war blutrot, ein anderes saftig grün. Die letzten beiden waren Saphir blau und scheinendes gelb. Die Farben ergänzten sich wunderschön zusammen, die Stücke kamen zusammen und ergaben ein Ganzes.

„Danke!", flüsterte sowohl Evelyn als auch Harry mit Tränen der Glücks und der Rührung in den Augen.

„Nur zusammen, gemeinschaftlich, werden ihr beide in der Lage sein, die Dunkelheit zu besiegen.", sagte Godric.

„Die Schwerter haben eine weitere Besonderheit. Sie sind der Schlüssel zu Hogwarts. Mit ihnen bleibt euch kein Raum verschlossen. Apparieren oder Tarnen ist nur euch möglich, ebenso wie den Geist der Verteidigung hervor zu rufen!"

Evelyn und Harry brachten nur ein synchrones: „Wow!", heraus.

„Und nun hat jeder von uns noch einen Rat für euch. Mein Rat ist, der gilt besonders für dich Harry, dich zu öffnen und die Hilfe zu akzeptieren von deren die du liebst. Nicht jeder ist das, was er zu sein scheint."

„Mein Rat.", sagte Salazar. „Ist es niemals eure wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Seid glücklich oder traurig, ja, aber drückt sie niemals im Gesicht aus. Eure Feinde werden diese Schwäche gegen euch verwenden um euch zu verletzen, dies gilt insbesondere für die meine liebe Evelyn."

„Oh, Salazar, hör auf so ein Blödmann zu sein!", lachte Godric. „Musst du so... listig sein?"

„Ach, halt den Mund.", giftete Salazar.

Harry und Evelyn schmunzelten und lachten. So Weise, wie die vier Gründer waren, so kindisch konnten sie manchmal sein.

„Hört auf damit, Jungs!", schimpfte Rowena als sie sich an Harry und Evelyn wand. „Mein Rat an euch: Erinnert euch, eure Intelligenz und Weisheit zu gebrauchen. Und was immer auch passieren mag, ihr bist nicht allein. Wir werden für euch immer da sein."

„Und zum Schluss, Harry, Evelyn.", fügte Helga hinzu. „Bleibt unbedingt dem Licht loyal und glaubt an euch selbst. Glaube und ihr seid erfolgreich."

„Ich danke euch viel Mals.", flüsterte Harry. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Die letzten drei Jahre waren die glücklichsten meines Lebens." Kam es von Evelyn

„Es war uns ein Vergnügen, meine Lieben!", sagte Rowena.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen.", sagte Salazar ernst. „Seid ihr auch bereit?"

„So bereit wie ich es immer bin!", sagte Harry und kniff seine Augen zu.

„Ich auch, egal was da kommen!" antwortet Evelyn bestimmt

Es gab einen Lichtwirbel und die beiden Potters waren weg.

„Hätten wir sich nicht auf die weitere Ausbildung vorbereiten sollen?" fragte Helga.

Godric schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, dann hätten wir eventuell die Geschichte geändert. Das dürfen wir nicht!"

Auch Rovenna schaute ein wenig unglücklich: „Aber wenn sie die nächsten Stufen nicht schaffen, dann haben sie keine Chance zu überleben!"

Godric nahm sie in den Arm, ebenso wie es Salazar bei Helga machte und der sagte dann auch: „Wir haben sie optimal ausgebildet. Sie sind besser als jeder von uns sogar als wir vier zusammen. Jeder von den beiden, da bin ich mir sicher wird sein Ziel erreichen und auch die nächsten Prüfungen bestehen!"

Harry und Evelyn öffneten ihre Augen und fanden sich selbst in dem Verlies wieder, genau da, wo sie vor drei Jahren verschwunden waren. Nur das in dieser Welt es drei Tage waren!", erinnerte sie sich selbst.

Mehurian stand aufgeregt vor ihnen und bestürzte sie mit Fragen: „Wo wart ihr, wir haben euch drei Tage lang gesucht?"


	13. Ein weiterer Raum öffnet sich

**13. Kapitel – Ein weiterer Raum öffnet sich**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „So bereit wie ich es immer bin!", sagte Harry und kniff seine Augen zu.

„Ich auch, egal was da kommen!" antwortet Evelyn bestimmt

Es gab einen Lichtwirbel und die beiden Potters waren weg.

„Hätten wir sich nicht auf die weitere Ausbildung vorbereiten sollen?" fragte Helga.

Godric schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, dann hätten wir eventuell die Geschichte geändert. Das dürfen wir nicht!"

Auch Rovenna schaute ein wenig unglücklich: „Aber wenn sie die nächsten Stufen nicht schaffen, dann haben sie keine Chance zu überleben!"

Godric nahm sie in den Arm, ebenso wie es Salazar bei Helga machte und der sagte dann auch: „Wir haben sie optimal ausgebildet. Sie sind besser als jeder von uns sogar als wir vier zusammen. Jeder von den beiden, da bin ich mir sicher wird sein Ziel erreichen und auch die nächsten Prüfungen bestehen!"

Harry und Evelyn öffneten ihre Augen und fanden sich selbst in dem Verlies wieder, genau da, wo sie vor drei Jahren verschwunden waren. Nur das in dieser Welt es drei Tage waren!", erinnerte sie sich selbst.

Mehurian stand aufgeregt vor ihnen und bestürzte sie mit Fragen: „Wo wart ihr, wir haben euch drei Tage lang gesucht?"

* * *

„Nun das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann Harry, „wie wir ja festgestellt haben ist das hier ein spezieller Raum der Gründer, die nur den wahren Erben zugänglich ist!"

Jetzt war Mehurian sehr aufgeregt: „Bedeutet das, dass sie nun doch wieder über das Bluterbe der Potters verfügen?"

Traurig schüttelte Evelyn ihren Kopf: „Nein, das bedeutet es leider nicht! Aber die Gründer haben uns mehrere unterschiedliche Wege aufgezeigt, wie ein Erbe und der Erbnehmer mit einander verbunden werden kann!"

Harry nickte dazu und Mehurian fragte eindringlicher: „Können sie mir erklären, was ich darunter zu verstehen habe? Und welche anderen Möglichkeiten sind das und wie kann man sie verwenden?"

Harry schaute zu Evelyn und diese begann mit der Erklärung: „Also, es gibt fünf verschiedene Typen von Erben. Das wäre das materielle Erbe, das Bluterbe, das magische Erbe, das Geisteserbe und schließlich das Seelenerbe."

Gespannt hörte Mehurian bis hier her zu, als er dann sagte: „Lassen sie mich bitte Kastellaun den Leiter der Bank und Anführer aller Kobolde holen. Es wird ihn sicher auch interessieren, was sie heraus gefunden haben. Außerdem wollte er sofort informiert werden, falls sie wieder auftauchen!"

Damit verschwand Mehurian und Harry und Evelyn schauten sich nachdenklich an. Nach einer geraumen Zeit setzte sich Harry neben Evelyn und nahm sie in den Arm. Dann sagte Evelyn: „Was dankst du, Harry, sollen wir ihnen alles erzählen?"

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich und offen an und sagte dann: „Ich denke ja, ich habe das Gefühl wir können ihnen uneingeschränkt trauen. Aber wie siehst du das?"

„Ja genau das denke ich auch!" antwortete Evelyn.

So warteten beide, bis dann schließlich der Kobold Mehurian begleitet vom Kobold Kastellaun erschienen. Kastellaun ging auf beide zu und sagte: „Ich bin wirklich froh, euch wieder zu sehen. Können sie mir sagen, wo sie waren?"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Wie Harry bereits Mehurian angedeutet hat ist das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte. Wie wir ja festgestellt haben ist das hier ein spezieller Raum der Gründer, die nur den wahren Erben zugänglich ist!"

Jetzt war auch Kastellaun genau so aufgeregt: „Bedeutet das, dass sie nun über das Bluterbe der Potters verfügen?"

Traurig schüttelte Evelyn ihren Kopf: „Nein, wie wir das Mehurian bereits gesagt haben, das bedeutet es leider nicht! Aber die Gründer haben uns mehrere unterschiedliche Wege aufgezeigt, wie ein Erbe und der Erbnehmer mit einander verbunden werden kann!"

Harry nickte dazu und Kastellaun fragte eindringlicher: „Können sie mir erklären, was sie damit denn meinen?"

Evelyn schaute zu Harry und er begann mit seiner Erklärung: „Also, es gibt fünf verschiedene Typen von Erben. Das wäre das materielle Erbe, das Bluterbe, das magische Erbe, das Geisteserbe und schließlich das Seelenerbe."

Nun antwortete Kastellaun: „Nun für uns ist eigentlich nur das Bluterbe relevant aber nicht das materielle Erbe, das bei uns noch nie zum Einsatz kam und kaum bekannt ist und wenn ich es genau nehme, kenne ich die drei anderen Erbarten überhaupt nicht!"

Mehurian schaute alle drei ganz fragend an und Harry erriet, das er einiges erklären musste, bezüglich des unter Muggel so üblichen Erbes: „Also unter Muggeln ist es üblich, sein Erbe über einen schriftlichen Nachlass, Testament oder etwas ähnlichen an irgend jemanden zu vermachen. Dazu muss der Erbe zunächst einmal erbfähig sein. Darüber hinaus muss der Erbe das Vermögen des Erblassers als Ganzes erhalten. Dies bedeutet, dass der Erbe Rechtsnachfolger des Erblassers werden muss. Der Erbe erhält damit nicht nur das Vermögen, sondern möglicherweise auch die Schulden des Erblassers. Soweit eine Person in einer letztwilligen Verfügung nur einzelne Vermögensgegenstände zuerkannt bekommt, handelt es sich bei dieser Person nicht um einen Erben, sondern um einen Teilerben. Da in einem solchen Fall der Erblasser keinen Erben eingesetzt hat, kommt die gesetzliche Erbfolge zum Zuge. Soweit mehrere Personen zum Erben bestimmt worden sind, bilden diese eine Erbengemeinschaft. Man spricht in diesem Fall von Miterben."

Kastellaun nickte und Mehurian schaute alle doch sehr nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Das ist aber leicht zu fälschen und unter uns magischen Wesen sollten wir das nur als Zusatz nehmen, oder um eventuell einige Erklärungen mit ein zu binden!"

Evelyn und Harry nickten. Dann sagte Evelyn: „Aber über das Bluterbe brauchen wir sicher nicht zu sprechen, denn wie wir alle nur zu genau wissen, ist auch dieses offenbar zu manipulieren. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für das magische Erbe. Es gibt eine Art Signatur eines jeden Zauberers, Hexe oder anderen magischen Wesens, die nicht veränderbar ist. Leider geht die magische Signatur, nachdem die Seele des verstorbenen Erbes in den Himmel gelangt ist verloren. Nur wenn die Seele in der Zwischenwelt bleibt, das heißt als Geist uns erscheint, dann bleibt auch das magische Erbe bestehen. Da dies also nur sehr unsicher ist, wird von dieser Art von Erbidentifikation nie Gebrauch gemacht!"

Nun fuhr Harry fort: „Aber über das Geisteserbe haben wir nie etwas heraus bekommen. Auch die Gründer haben darüber nichts gewusst!"

Nun sagte Kastellaun: „Nun das Geisteserbe ist eigentlich eine Abwandlung des Bluterbes, wird aber nie eingesetzt. Es gibt aber noch eine Alternative zum Bluterbe, und das ist der Blutbund!"

Nun fragte Evelyn Kastellaun: „Können sie uns dazu etwas erklären?"

„Nun eigentlich ist es nur eine Art Bündnis und kann aber auch als Erb-Nachweis dienen. Es gibt dazu eine Geschichte aus der Welt der Kobolde. Ich erzähle sie ihnen gerne. Lassen sie uns dazu hin setzen!"

Alle vier setzten sich zusammen und Kastellaun fing an, von dem Bund, der mit Blut besiegelt wurde zu erzählen:

„…Viel zu Feiern gab es ja nicht mehr seit die Kunde durch die Kontinente ging dass das Dunkle Portal wieder aktiv sei und Gedeih und Verderb auf die Völker der Welt spie. Dennoch gab es die ersten Erfolge für den Bund der Ehre auf der anderen Seite - in der Scherbenwelt…"

„…Irgendwo in Khan Modal in einem kleinen Wirtshaus... Man hatte etwas zu feiern und man wollte feiern. Der Bund der Ehre war fast vollständig erschienen. Gondagar, Xavor, Sieden, Liserl, Theogrimm und all die anderen wahrlich großen Helden des Bundes feierten die ersten Siege auf Ihrem Kreuzzug durch die Scherbenwelt. Es war schon spät aber die Stimmung war exzellent. Niemand dachte ans nach Hause gehen. Kein Wunder denn selbst für koboldische Verhältnisse war das Wetter vor der Türe einfach lausig."

„Der Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern und peitschte Schnee gegen die Wände des Hauses. "Gut das wir es hier drin trocken und warm haben" meinte Xavor, "Schlecht das mein Humpen auch trocken ist" raunte Gondagar und schon eilte ein kleiner Gnom heran und schenkte allen nach. Man prostete sich zu, aß und trank und ließ es sich gut gehen."

„Nur einer saß in voller Rüstung an einem Tisch etwas abseits und nippte eher verhalten an seinem Trunk - Theogrimm. Ihm war schon den ganzen Tag etwas komisch im Bauch gewesen. Als ob heute ein besonderer Tag war - ein bedeutender Tag. Und auf seinen Bauch konnte er sich verlassen. Zumindest konnte das bisher, denn der Tag war schon fast vorbei und noch war - abgesehen von den Feierlichkeiten - nichts Besonderes geschehen."

„Der Bund der Ehre hatte für diesen Abend extra den geräumigen Ballsaal des Wirtshauses im ersten Stock gemietet. Die Schankstube war sowieso klein und wie am an den Geräuschen von unten hören konnte auch brechend voll."

„Plötzlich war es Theogrimm als hätte er einen schwachen roten Schimmer am Fenster entlang vorbeihuschen sehen - ein Schimmer dessen Lichtquelle von unten kam. "Wahrscheinlich nur ein Fackelreiter der sich wärmen will" dachte er bei sich und nippte noch mal an seinem inzwischen warmen Bier."

„Der Wirt machte sich nun anscheinend langsam bereit für die Nachruhe, denn das Lärmen und Klirren aus dem Schankraum erstarb langsam. Es wurde ruhig und Theogrimm kam es vor als ob auch das Lärmen seiner Freunde leiser wurde. Er konzentrierte sich auf die geschlossene Tür. Etwas stimmte nicht - in ganz Khan Modal gab es keine Sperrstunde und ein Wirt würde sich nie ein gutes Geschäft entgehen lassen. Dann hörte es...durch den Lärm und durch das Stimmengewirr der Feier hörte er es... Fußtritte...Fußtritte eines gepanzerten. Der Unbekannte war schon auf dem Stockwerk und näherte sich der Türe."

„Theogrimm sprang auf - über den Tisch vor dem er gesessen hatte. Seine beiden Äxte flogen ihm wie von selbst in die Hand. Auf einen Schlag verstummten die Feiernden. Alle sahen verwundert zu Theogrimm hinüber der wie von der Tarantel gestochen den Schankgnom überrannte und auf die Tür zu stürmte. In diesem Moment schlug die Uhr Mitternacht. DONG - Theogrimm griff seine Äxte fester und ließ die Axtköpfe funken schlagen - DONG - vor der Tür erstarben die Schritte - DONG - die Tür wurde heftig aufgestoßen. Im Flur dahinter war es stock dunkel. DONG - Theogrimm beschleunigte noch einmal sein Tempo. DONG - wie aus dem Nichts trat plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel. DONG Theogrimm bremste schnell und heftig - ein scharfer Speer zeigte genau auf seinen Hals."

„Als Theogrimm endlich zum stehen kam ritzte die Speerspitze etwas in seine Haut. Das Blut aus der Wunde lief ein Stück an der Klinge entlang und wurde dann von dieser aufgenommen. Die Gestalt trieb ihn langsam in den Raum hinein. Im Rückwärts gehen musterte er den Fremden. Die Gestalt war etwa 2 Meter hoch, die Rüstung war von oben bis unten komplett schwarz. Jedoch wurde sie durchsetzt von blutroten Mustern die an Adern erinnerten. Rote Augen glommen im Helm, der mit einer blutroten Busche geschmückt war."

„Die andern des Bundes waren nicht vorbereitet auf so eine Erscheinung und standen wie gelähmt da. Xavor war der erste der versuchte nach seiner Büchse zu hechten. Er kam nicht weit. Der Angreifer hielt den mächtigen Speer in einer Hand - die freie hob sich in Richtung Xavor und dieser stürzte wie vom Donner getroffen zu Boden."

„Plötzlich löste sich die Klinge von Theogrimms Hals und schneller als das Auge sehen konnte beschrieb der Speer einen Kreis. Der Schankgnom hatte sich mit einem Schwert bewaffnet und war auf die Gestalt losgegangen. Mit einem Hieb durchschlug der Speer das Schwert des Gnoms, drang weiter, durch Magen, Brust und Kopf nach oben. Der Hieb war so schnell und überraschend dass ihn niemand so recht sah. Blut spritze keines, alles schien diese Waffe in sich aufgesogen zu haben. Der Gnom klappte in zwei Hälften auseinander und viel nach vorne über - der Schnitt war sauber, die Waffe musste unheimlich scharf sein."

„Theogrimm hatte den Augenblick genutzt in dem sich der Angreifen den Gnom tötete und stürmte nun abermals nach vorne. Seine Äxte hoben sich zum Schlag. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er schnellte nach oben in Richtung Hals - da wo sich Helm und Brustpanzer treffen. Theogrimm nahm die Äxte über Kreuz - er würde den Kopf sauber abtrennen. Der Körper des schwarzen Ritters war noch dem Gnomen zu gewandt - nur sein Kopf schnellte nun in Richtung Theogrimm. Wieder hob sich die linke, freie Hand des Feindes - ein heller Schein erstrahlte um die Gestallt und Theogrimm prallte gegen etwas Unsichtbares. Er hieb auf den Ritter ein doch keiner seiner Schläge zeigte Wirkung - alle schienen kurz vor der Rüstung zu Enden. Theogrimm spürte wie die Wut sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Er wurde rasend. Doch da erklang plötzlich ein Laut - Satenem alor 'gata. Die Worte klangen hohl aber sehr tief. Wie das Grollen einer Lawine. Der Ritter hatte sich ohne sich weiter um Theogrimm zu kümmern aufgerichtet und seinen Speer in der rechten Hand aufgestellt."

„In der Tür erschien eine zweite Gestallt...Sie trat aus dem Schatten - leise und behände. Fast konnte man meinen sie schwebe. Das Gesicht war weich, trug aber deutlich männliche Züge. Die Augen schimmernden grün, das braune Haar viel wallend auf die Schultern. Hervorstechend waren allerdings die langen Ohren - ein Blutelf. Der Elf trug eine lange dunkelrote Robe durchsetzt mit Goldfäden. Über der Robe trug er einen Wams - ebenfalls blutrot mit zwei auf den Hinterpfoten stehenden Löwen. In der Hand trug die zweite Person einen Stab an dessen einem Ende eine Kugel saß die in einem bläulichen Licht pulsierte. Der Magier trat neben den gepanzerten."

„Der unerwartete Auftritt war so überraschend, dass selbst Theogrimm aufhörte auf das Schild des Ritters einzudreschen. Er wich langsam zurück. Der Blutelf lächelte während das Leuchten um den Kämpfer erlosch und dieser seine Waffe aufrichtete. Nun stand er da wie zu einer Parade."

„Unbemerkt in all dem Trubel hatte sich Gondagar fast bis zu seiner Waffe geschlichen. Stück für Stück war er auf allen Vieren eine umgestoßene Bank entlang gekrabbelt. Er würde beide erledigen. Das waren keine Nachtelfen - da würde es doppelt so leicht fallen. Blutelfen - Verräter - Horde - Perfekte Trophäen. Er griff zu und wirbelte herum. Seine Waffe klickte, der Hahn spannte sich und schnellte durch den Abzug beschleunigt nach vorne. Der Funke löste den Schuss. Er hatte genau auf den Kopf des Magiers gezielt - blitzschnell aus der Bewegung geschossen. "Sho'ka to Aliptes" erklang wieder diese dumpf hallende Stimme. Der Magier tat nur einen Schritt vor den schwarzen Kämpfer. Die Kugel flog nur Zentimeter am Kopf des Elfen vorbei und bohrte sich hinter ihm in den Türrahmen. Der Magier hob beide Hände, der Stab begann stärker zu pulsieren, das Leuchten breitete sich aus, wurde intensiver. Das Pulsieren wurde schneller. Jetzt wurde der gesamte Saal in blaues Licht getaucht. "SSSIIIIEEELLLEENNNCCEEE" klang die Stimme des Magiers auf - hell und klar und doch von einer unheimlichen Bestimmtheit. Keiner der Anhänger des Bundes konnte ein Wort sagen - wollte es auch gar nicht. Keiner konnte sich bewegen - wollte auch keiner. Der schwarze Krieger hob seine Arme zum Helm und setzte diesen mit einem Ruck ab."

„Das Gesicht des Blutritters war hart und hasserfüllt. Sein schwarzes Haar viel jetzt - da ihm der Halt durch den Helm fehlte weit über die Schultern und über den Rücken. Der Blutelf in schwerer Rüstung begann zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klang immer noch dunkel aber bei weitem nicht mehr so verhallt. "Endlich schweigt die erbärmliche Brut. Was Irmó nur an diesen Kreaturen findet?". Er blickte abschätzend in die Runde und drehte sich dann Richtung Gondagar. Der Magier war in tiefe Konzentration versunken und rührte sich nicht mehr. Das Licht aus seinem Stab erfüllte den ganzen Raum."

„"Höre", sprach der Blutritter zu Gondagar, "wir sind Abgesandte des Bundes des Blutes. Ich bin Adept der Blutritter Cáphalor und dies ist mein Diener Aliptes. Du bist der Anführer dieses Haufens." Das letzte Wort war fast gespuckt. "Ich bringe Kunde von unserem obersten Befehlshaber Irmó. Die brennende Legion bedroht beide Seiten - nicht nur uns oder die Völker der Allianz. Deshalb geht er mit dem Bund der Ehre ein Zwangsbündnis ein. Solange die Legion die Lande verwüstet wird zwischen Bund der Ehre und Bund des Blutes kein Blut fließen - wir bieten Euch sogar unsere Unterstützung an." Der Elf mit den schwarzen Haaren machte eine kurze Pause. "Überlegt Euch das Angebot und sendet dann einen Boten zu uns." Der Blutritter trat zurück. Er baute sich direkt vor dem gelähmten Theogrimm auf. "Und Dir sage ich, bete zu Deinen blitzschnell aus der Bewegung geschossen. "Sho'ka to Aliptes" erklang wieder diese dumpf hallende Stimme. Der Magier tat nur einen Schritt vor den schwarzen Kämpfer. Die Kugel flog nur Zentimeter am Kopf des Elfen vorbei und bohrte sich hinter ihm in den Türrahmen. Der Magier hob beide Hände, der Stab begann stärker zu pulsieren, das Leuchten breitete sich aus, wurde intensiver. Das Pulsieren wurde schneller. Jetzt wurde der gesamte Saal in blaues Licht getaucht. "SSSIIIIEEELLLEENNNCCEEE" klang die Stimme des Magiers auf - hell und klar und doch von einer unheimlichen Bestimmtheit. Keiner der Anhänger des Bundes konnte ein Wort sagen - wollte es auch gar nicht. Keiner konnte sich bewegen - wollte auch keiner. Der schwarze Krieger hob seine Arme zum Helm und setzte diesen mit einem Ruck ab."

„Das Gesicht des Blutritters war hart und hasserfüllt. Sein schwarzes Haar viel jetzt - da ihm der Halt durch den Helm fehlte weit über die Schultern und über den Rücken. Der Blutelf in schwerer Rüstung begann zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klang immer noch dunkel aber bei weitem nicht mehr so verhallt. "Endlich schweigt die erbärmliche Brut. Was Irmó nur an diesen Kreaturen findet?". Er blickte abschätzend in die Runde und drehte sich dann Richtung Gondagar. Der Magier war in tiefe Konzentration versunken und rührte sich nicht mehr. Das Licht aus seinem Stab erfüllte den ganzen Raum."

„"Höre", sprach der Blutritter zu Gondagar, "wir sind Abgesandte des Bundes des Blutes. Ich bin Adept der Blutritter Cáphalor und dies ist mein Diener Aliptes. Du bist der Anführer dieses Haufens." Das letzte Wort war fast gespuckt. "Ich bringe Kunde von unserem obersten Befehlshaber Irmó. Die brennende Legion bedroht beide Seiten - nicht nur uns oder die Völker der Allianz. Deshalb geht er mit dem Bund der Ehre ein Zwangsbündnis ein. Solange die Legion die Lande verwüstet wird zwischen Bund der Ehre und Bund des Blutes kein Blut fließen - wir bieten Euch sogar unsere Unterstützung an." Der Elf mit den schwarzen Haaren machte eine kurze Pause. "Überlegt Euch das Angebot und sendet dann einen Boten zu uns." Der Blutritter trat zurück. Er baute sich direkt vor dem gelähmten Theogrimm auf. "Und Dir sage ich, bete zu Deinen lausigen Göttern das wir uns nie wieder begegnen werden. Das wäre Dein Tod.""

„Als die beiden Blutelfen wieder nebeneinander standen vergingen sie plötzlich in einer hellen Leucht Erscheinung. Das Einzige was zurückblieb war der schwarze Helm, dessen Augen rot glommen."

„Als der Blutelf das erste Mal das Wort "Irmó" aussprach, wich von Xavor die lähmende Einschüchterung. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. 'Irmó, nein... das ist unmöglich. Er fiel... sie fielen beide... ihre Spuren verloren sich in Darrowheim.' Xavor´s Mund wurde trocken und sein Herz begann heftig zu pochen, als der Blutelf das zweite Mal von Irmó sprach und sein Anliegen vorbrachte. 'Das kann kein Zufall sein! All die Jahre! Warum der Bund? Warum wir? Das kann kein Zufall sein!', in dem Moment, als die beiden Gestalten verblassten, nahm Xavor seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach: "Wartet!", die verdutzen Blicke seiner Kameraden, der flehende Blick Liserl´s und seine weichen Knie waren ihm jetzt egal, zu viele Jahre hat er auf einen Konkreten Hinweis gewartet. Sollte der Magus jetzt ihn gefunden haben? Konnte es sein?"

„"Irmó! Ihr erwähntet einen Herrn namens Irmó. Sprecht! Wer ist dieser Irmó?", schnitten sich Xavor´s Worte durch den ansonsten mucksmäuschenstillen Saal. Unsicher ob die beiden ihn überhaupt noch hören konnten oder wollten, fuhr Xavor nun zornig fort: "Bei den Göttern! Gebt Auskunft über diesen Irmó!", Xavor hatte seinen Mut wiedergefunden. Der Mut der Verzweiflung nach Jahren der Suche, die nun vielleicht vor einem Ende steht..."

Gebannt hatten alle drei, Mehurian, Evelyn und Harry, Kastellaun zu gehört.

Dann sagte Harry aber: „Nun wir konnten beide aber nicht den Bund des Blutes eingehen mit unseren Eltern. Damit fällt diese Möglichkeit auch weg."

„Das stimmt!" sagte nun auch Evelyn. Dann aber fuhr sie fort: „Aber wir haben dennoch eine Chance, unser Erbe zu überprüfen. Sie müssen das Abbild unserer Seelen finden!"

„Und wie können wir das überhaupt finden?" wollte Mehurian wissen.

„Und wie können wir das überhaupt nachweisen?" fragte auch noch Kastellaun.

Nun erklärte Evelyn: „Zu erst einmal einiges allgemeines, was wir gelernt haben. Es gibt drei Arten von Seelen. Die Vernunftseele oder auch Logistikon, die für folgende Eigenschaften steht, wie Denken, Erkenntnis und Vernunft!"

Harry fuhr fort: „Dann kommt die Affektseele oder auch Thymoeides genannt. Sie steht für die Eigenschaften wie Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Liebe, Angst, Hass und Neid!"

„Und dann die letzte Seelenform, die Triebseele. Man nennt sie auch das Eepithymetikon, die für Nahrungs-, Sex- und Schlaftrieb stehen." Fügte nun wieder Evelyn hinzu.

Nun fasste Harry zusammen: „Sie müssen nun in den Verliesen, die uns betreffen, also das der Potters, der Blacks, der Lupins und der Tonks, jeweils drei Flaschen oder bei dem Verlies unserer Eltern müssen sogar sechs Flaschen vorhanden sein. Dort ist dann einmal eine gelbgoldene Flüssigkeit für die Vernunftseele, eine blaue Flüssigkeit für die Affektseele und eine rote Flüssigkeit für die Triebseele."

„Und dann sollte ihr im Ministerium Nach dem Gesetzt der Erbenwege aus dem Jahre 1001 n. Chr. Schauen. So haben es Slytherin und Godric gesagt, das dieses Gesetzt noch heute Gültigkeit hat. Wenn also unser Blut nicht ausreicht, dann sollte es möglich sein, wenn es ein Abbild unserer Seele gibt und unsere Verwandten ein solches hinterlegt haben, dann wären wir aus dem Schneider!"

Mehurian und Kastellaun versprachen, sich darum zu kümmern. Harry sagte dann: „Was machen wir dann so lange?"

„Vielleicht finden wir noch einige weitere Bücher, die wir noch nicht gelesen haben und lernen noch ein wenig!" fand Evelyn.

Auf einmal schien sie die Wand, ihnen gegenüber zu bewegen. Nun wurde ein kleines Regal sichtbar, auf dem eine einzig Pergamentrolle lag. Evelyn und Harry gingen zum Regal, und Evelyn nahm die Rolle und wickelte sie auf. Dann lasen beide, was auf dem Pergament stand.

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich an und hielten Mehurian und Kastellaun das Pergament hin. Die beiden schauten sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und Mehurian sagte: „Das kann ich nicht lesen. Was steht den auf dem Pergament?"

Überrascht schauten Evelyn und Harry, Mehurian und Kastellaun an, dann erklärte Harry: „Milon Irago Lamal", das ist der Spruch, der Wissen über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft bringen soll, das einem von einem Dämon ins Ohr geflüstert wird!"

„Mit dem Spruch „Saritap pernisox ottarim", soll jedes Schloss geöffnet werden, egal wie es auch verschlossen wurde!" erklärte Evelyn.

Harry fügte noch hinzu: „Und die Beschwörung: „Onaim peranties rasonatos", soll einem helfen, vergrabene oder sonst wie versteckte Schätze zu finden!"

Dann sprachen beide, nachdem sie sich zugenickt hatten, zuerst gemeinsam die Beschwörung: „Milon Irago Lamal"! Es geschah aber erst einmal gar nichts.

Dann aber wurden sie von einer milchigen Wolke umhüllt und sie hörten folgende Worte: „Wollt ihr die nächste Hürde nehmen, so müsst ihr erst einmal hinter mein Geheimnis kommen. Sobald ihr es gefunden habt, wird eine unlösbare Aufgabe euch gestellt. Wenn ihr sie erfüllen könnt, so soll euch der weitere Weg gewiesen werden. Doch solltet ihr scheitern, so seid des Todes!"

Erschrocken schauten sich sowohl Harry und Evelyn als auch Mehurian und Kastellaun an. Dann sagte der Kobold Kastellaun: „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Dieses Risiko dürft ihr nicht eingehen. Bitte überlegt euch das Risiko!"

Doch Harry und Evelyn gingen gar nicht darauf ein und sprachen: „Saritap pernisox ottarim und direkt danach fügten sie noch hinzu: „Onaim peranties rasonatos", dann erschien in der Wand eine Art Tor und die milchige Wolke verschwand mit Evelyn und Harry durch das Tor, das sich direkt danach wieder verschloss.


	14. Merlin und Morgana

**14. Kapitel – Merlin und Morgana**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „Mit dem Spruch „Saritap pernisox ottarim", soll jedes Schloss geöffnet werden, egal wie es auch verschlossen wurde!" erklärte Evelyn.

Harry fügte noch hinzu: „Und die Beschwörung: „Onaim peranties rasonatos", soll einem helfen, vergrabene oder sonst wie versteckte Schätze zu finden!"

Dann sprachen beide, nachdem sie sich zugenickt hatten, zuerst gemeinsam die Beschwörung: „Milon Irago Lamal"! Es geschah aber erst einmal gar nichts.

Dann aber wurden sie von einer milchigen Wolke umhüllt und sie hörten folgende Worte: „Wollt ihr die nächste Hürde nehmen, so müsst ihr erst einmal hinter mein Geheimnis kommen. Sobald ihr es gefunden habt, wird eine unlösbare Aufgabe euch gestellt. Wenn ihr sie erfüllen könnt, so soll euch der weitere Weg gewiesen werden. Doch solltet ihr scheitern, so seid des Todes!"

Erschrocken schauten sich sowohl Harry und Evelyn als auch Mehurian und Kastellaun an. Dann sagte der Kobold Kastellaun: „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Dieses Risiko dürft ihr nicht eingehen. Bitte überlegt euch das Risiko!"

Doch Harry und Evelyn gingen gar nicht darauf ein und sprachen: „Saritap pernisox ottarim und direkt danach fügten sie noch hinzu: „Onaim peranties rasonatos", dann erschien in der Wand eine Art Tor und die milchige Wolke verschwand mit Evelyn und Harry durch das Tor, das sich direkt danach wieder verschloss.

* * *

…und schon verschwanden die beiden Kobolde wie Schemen vor ihren Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte eine unwirkliche Gegend auf und in einiger Entfernung konnten sie eine Hütte vor sich ausmachen. Immer noch waren sie von diesem milchigen Schemen umgeben und es schien, als schickte es Evelyn und Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Hütte und verschwand dann auf einmal im Nirgendwo. Langsam gingen Evelyn und Harry auf die Hütte zu.

Kurz vor der Hütte blieben sie stehen und holten beide erst einmal tief Luft und Harry sagte: „Irgendwie erinnert mich das an die Zeit bei den Gründern. So ähnlich hat es auch angefangen und dann haben wir eine dreijährige Ausbildung erhalten, die alles auf Hogwarts inklusive Zusatzunterricht beinhaltet!"

Evelyn nickte, dann schaute sie ihm in die Augen und meinte: „Du hast recht, aber bevor wir nun hier hinein gehen, möchte ich euch etwas sagen. Egal was passiert, ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich will immer an deiner Seite kämpfen und dich auch unterstützen. Wir sind eine Familie und du bist das letzte, das ich habe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren…"

Harry verstand und antwortete: „Mir geht es genau so und egal, was künftig noch kommt, wir sind in allem gleichberechtigt, und ich werde dich nie verlassen, ob als Geschwister oder auch sonst wie. Für immer und ewig!"

Überrascht von diesem Schwur, aber auch verstehend und irgendwie dann doch wieder nicht verstehend, fragte Evelyn: „Was meinst du mit sonst wie…"

Lange schaute Harry ihr in die Augen, dann antwortete er ihr: „Ich weiß nicht, was uns unsere Zukunft bringt. Nur eines weiß ich. Ich werde nie wieder einem Menschen so trauen, wie euch. Und ich werde auch nie wieder einer Frau so trauen, das ich mit ihr eine Beziehung eingehen kann, nicht nach dem was ich erlebt habe…"

Wissend und verstehend nickte Evelyn und sagte dann: „Das geht mir doch genau so, wie euch…" hier stockte sie ein wenig, bevor sie dann doch weiter fort fuhr, „aber ich mich auch schon gefragt, was passiert, wenn feststeht, das wir nicht nur nicht mehr blutsverwandt sind, sondern damit auch nicht mehr eine Familie, was wird dann aus uns…Freunde?" sie wurde zum Schluss immer leiser.

Nun ging auch Harry endgültig ein Licht auf und er sagte in einem sehr überzeugten und bestimmten Ton: „Wir werden immer eine Familie sein. Entweder als Geschwister, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich noch schwer tue, zu verstehen, dass du meine Schwester bist, oder aber auch anders, halt als Familie…"

Irgendwie wollte er sich nicht richtig festlegen, als ihn dann Evelyn nochmals fragte: „Wie jetzt…"

Nun hielt er sie mit seinen Händen an ihrer Schulter und sagte nun bestimmt: „…du weißt, was ich meine, …dann auch und vielleicht sogar eher noch als Paar. Denn nur dir würde ich noch vertrauen, so wie es notwendig ist…"

Evelyn nickte und flüsterte: „Ja ich auch…"

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich beide wieder soweit beruhigt.

„Also, was machen wir?" fragte Evelyn.

Harry hob die Schultern und sagte: „Rein gehen, was sonst! Aber wir halten die Stäbe bereit!"

Dann klopfte Harry an die Türe. Als sich die Türe öffnete traten ihm eine zierliche Frau mit blauen Augen und langen goldgelben Haaren entgegen, die in einer Art schwarzen Kutte gehüllt war. Sie stellte sich als Morgana le Fey vor: „Hallo Evelyn, hallo Harry, wir haben euch bereits erwartet."

Damit betraten Harry und Evelyn die Hütte. Dort wurde sie von einem älteren Mann mit schneeweißen, langen Haaren begrüßt, der sich als Joseph von Arimathia den beiden vorstellte. Die Hütte, die sie nun betraten, war sehr schön eingerichtet und viel größer, als es von außen den Anschein hatte.

„Setz euch doch erst einmal", sagte Joseph „und lass uns etwas essen und trinken. Dabei können wir uns besser kennen lernen."

„Vielen Dank Joseph von Arimathia und ihnen auch Morgana le Fey!" antwortete Harry.

Evelyn schaute Harry mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an und fragte dann: „Weißt du eigentlich, wer Morgana le Fey war?"

Nun schaute Harry ein wenig unwissend aus der Wäsche und Evelyn klärte ihn auf: „Das ist die Gegenspielerin zu Emrys oder besser bekannt zu Merlin gewesen! Das heißt, wir sind, wenn dies wirklich die leibhaftige Morgana ist in der Zeit so ungefähr tausend Jahre zurück gereist!"

„Oh Mist, du hast Recht, aber es stand nichts von einem Joseph von Arimathia in den Geschichtsbüchern, darum habe ich mich auch ablenken lassen…" gab Harry zerknirscht zu.

„Zuerst einmal, wir nennen euch beim Vornamen, also Evelyn und Harry, dann sprecht mich bitte auch mit Morgan oder besser Mo an. Wir werden hier gemeinsam einige Zeit verbringen mit deiner Ausbildung und besonders schwere aber auch persönliche Dinge erlernen, die auch sehr viel von euch preis geben werden. Da werden wir keine Zeit für unnötige Höflichkeitsfloskeln haben!"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Joseph, „und mich solltet ihr Besten mit meinem Namen ansprechen mit dem ich in der Zukunft überall in der Welt bekannt sein werde. Nenn mich deshalb gleich Merlin!" Dabei schlich sich ein schalkhaftes Grinsen über Merlins Gesicht.

Harry saß nur genau so staunend mit offenem Mund da, wie Evelyn. Morgana fing lauthals an zu lachen und sagte zu den Beiden; „Falls ihr Lust habt dürft ihr nun eure Münder auch wieder schließen."

Evelyn und Harry wurden rot und fielen dann aber kurz darauf in das Lachen der beiden mit ein. Es wurde noch ein langer Abend und später machten sie noch einen Rundgang durch die Hütte. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass diese Hütte ähnliche Überraschungen beherbergte wie das Zelt, in dem Harry mit den Weasleys bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft übernachtet hatte. Es gab drei Schlafräume mit Bädern, Küche Wohnzimmer, eine Art Labor und weitere Räume, die sie sich später anschauen wollten.

Sie erklärten ihnen noch, dass sie hier ihren nächsten Teil der Ausbildung durchführen würden und es drei Jahre dauern würde. Harry hatte sarkastisch dazwischen gesprochen, und bemerkt, dass dafür in ihrer Zeit nur drei Tage vergehen würden. Merlin und Morgana hatten geschmunzelt und man hatte sich noch weiter aus getauscht. Da es kurz vor Mitternacht war gingen alle vier zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry und Evelyn, die hier in getrennten Zimmern übernachteten, von Merlin geweckt. „Na meine jungen Helden, bereit zu neuen Taten?" grinste er.

„Ha, Ha, Ha", war Harrys einziger Kommentar und Evelyn verdrehte nur ihre Augen. Dann verschwanden beide im Bad und kurz darauf erschienen sie am Frühstückstisch.

„Morgen ihr zwei, setz euch und guten Appetit", wurde er von Morgana begrüßt.

„Euch auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Mo, jedenfalls einen schöneren als Merlin unseren Heldenbewunderer..." grummelte Harry.

Morgana lächelte wissend. Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren deutete Morgana auf Harrys Schmuckstücke: „Übrigens heute Nacht wurden für euch beide jeweils zwei Schmuckstücke abgelegt... sie sind etwas ganz besonderes!"

Damit legte sie zwei identische Armreifen und zwei gleich aussehende Ketten auf den Tisch

„Mo, kannst du mir mehr darüber sagen?" fragte Evelyn nun doch interessiert und betrachtete die Schmuckstücke genauso interessiert, wie Harry.

„Am besten kann euch das wohl mein lieber Freund Joseph erzählen, obwohl ich doch angenehm überrascht bin, das ihr sie offensichtlich sehen könnt!"

Merlin setzte sich zurecht und deutete auf die Armreifen: „Das sind Jadereifen. Sie sind beide aus grüner Jade geschnitzte Armreifen der Druidenpriester, der für das Leben steht. Er gilt seit Jahrtausenden als Glücksbringer. Er regt den Tatendrang seines Trägers an und belebt dessen Träume. Außerdem schützt es vor Krankheiten jeglicher Art."

Harry und Evelyn hörten mit wachsender Begeisterung zu.

„Eure Ketten sind aus Onyx und verkörpert die Erde und wurde lange Zeit bei den Elfen verwahrt. Sie gelten in großen Teilen der Zauberwelt als Unglücksamulett, bei den Elfen steht es jedoch für starkes Selbstbewusstsein und Verantwortungsgefühl. Es fördert einen gesunden Egoismus und kann richtig angewendet, seinen Träger sogar unsichtbar machen."

Nun waren die Geschwister regelrecht glücklich über die Fähigkeiten, die ihre neuen Schmuckstücke beinhalteten.

Nun sagte Morgana nachdenklich: „Was mich verwundert ist, das ihr sie sehen könnt. Ich dacht sie sind für alle unsichtbar?"

Merlin klärte die drei auf: „Die Hohepriester hier auf der Insel werden schon ihre Gründe gehabt haben. Ohne, das sie daraus Nutzen ziehen können, hätten sie diese Gaben sicher nicht hier vor der Hütte abgelegt, sobald die beiden angekommen waren!"

Nun fragte Harry: „Und warum könnt ihr sie sehen?"

„Wir sind für euch so etwas wie Vertraute, die und die obersten der Druiden und Elfen und dann noch eure Eltern können sie sehen. Sonst nur diejenigen, die ihr liebt und denen ihr das Geheimnis willentlich offenbart..." klärte sie Morgana auf.

„Doch die komplette Benutzung der Schmuckstücke werdet ihr erst im Laufe der Zeit erlernen, denn dies ist noch nicht die letzte der Etappen eurer Reise. Bevor wir aber mit eurer Ausbildung beginnen, werden wir euer Potential ausloten. Dafür reisen wir zum Altar der Elemente!" erklärte Morgana weiter.

„So" sagte Merlin „dann fass mal meine und Mo's Hand an damit wir den ersten Schritt wagen können."

Harry und Evelyn spürten etwas wie ein Ziehen in der Bauchgegend, ähnlich dem Apparieren und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon in einem runden Raum aufgetaucht.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Altar und ansonsten war der Raum lehr und die Wände waren ohne Tür oder Fenster oder irgendetwas anderes erkennbares. Auf dem Altar war ein orange leuchtender und circa fünfzig Zentimeter großer Kreis in der Mitte. In diesem Kreis befanden sich auf dem Altar die unterschiedlichsten aussehenden Kristalle, die alle auf kunstvoll geschmiedeten Ständern befestigt waren.

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich erstaunt um. Merlin nahm sie an die Hände und führte sie zum Altar. Dort erklärte er den beiden die weitere Vorgehensweise: „Siehst ihr die Kristalle? Sie symbolisierten jeweils ein Element und würden aufleuchten, wenn jemand die Macht des Magiers über dieses spezifische Element besitzt. Es geht dabei nicht nur um die vier Bekannten Elemente, nämlich Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde, sondern auch Schatten und Licht, Natur und Tiere, Liebe und Hass und schließlich noch die Elemente für Leben und Tod."

Nun fuhr Morgana fort: „Nun geht an den Altar und lasst einige Tropfen Blut in den Kreis hinein fallen. Dann werden die Kristalle anfangen zu leuchten, für deren Elemente ihr die Kraft erlangen könnt. Manchmal ist es schon möglich, das man sogar zwei Elemente erlernen kann!" erklärte sie…und sagte dann noch: „Ihr werdet, wenn ihr die Fähigkeit habt ein Elementar zu werden für zwei Jahre für die Ausbildung zu der jeweiligen Hohepriesterin in einer anderen Dimension gelangen. Nun probiert ob und wenn ja, für welche Elemente ihr die Fähigkeiten habt!"

Evelyn wollte schon an den Altar gehen, als sie von Harry am Arm fest gehalten wurde. Er flüsterte: „Warte bitte. Ich befürchte, wir werden hier unser blaues Wunder erleben. Schließlich bin ich ja der-Junge-der-lebt und du bist meine Schwester und damit eigentlich das-Mädchen-das-auch-lebt!" Dabei verdrehte er die Augen und Evelyn schaute ihn fragend an, er erklärte weiter: „Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn wir das Blut auf dem Altar tropfen lassen. Dann werden wir sicher nicht nur ein Element erlangen können, sondern sicher zwei oder gar drei, wetten wir?"

Jetzt verdreht auch Evelyn ihre Augen und flüsterte dann ebenso: „Dann lass uns doch gleichzeitig unser Blut testen! Was hältst du davon?"

„Einverstanden!"

Merlin und Morgana hatte trotz des Flüsterns genug mit bekommen und schauten nun die beiden Fragend an. Dann sagte Merlin: „Es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ihr den Test gleichzeitig macht!"

So gingen Evelyn und Harry gemeinsam zum Altar, schnitten sich beide mit einem Messer in die Handfläche und ließen ihr Blut in den Steinkreis tropfen.

Dann fing doch tatsächlich erst ein Kristall an zu leuchten, dem dann aber gleich ein weiterer folgte. Harry schaute Evelyn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, so als wäre das doch sowieso klar gewesen. Das verursachte im gleichen Moment großes Staunen bei Morgana und Merlin, der auch gleich sagte: „Das ist äußerst selten, das man die Macht über zwei…" dann stoppte er, als ein weiterer Kristall zu leuchten anfing, „…großer Gott drei Elemente…" aber wieder wurde er unterbrochen, als ein weiterer Kristall anfing zu leuchten.

Morgana hielt sich den Mund zu so erstaunt war sie. Doch kurz darauf fingen doch tatsächlich auch die restlichen acht Kristalle an zu leuchten.

Morgana sagte nur: „Das gibt es nicht, jeder von euch kann scheinbar sechs Elemente beherrschen…"

In diesem Moment schlug aus jedem Kristall jeweils zwei Lichtbogen, wie eine Art Regenbogen, jeweils auf Evelyn und Harry und nieder gingen!"

„Alle zwölf Elemente … sie haben die Fähigkeiten für … alle … zwölf … Elemente…" stammelte Merlin.

Harry hob nur entschuldigend seine Schultern in Richtung Evelyn und die gab ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter und sagte nur trocken: „Angeber!"

Dann hörten beide eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: #Endlich seid ihr erschienen. Ihr seid die Auserwählten, alle Elemente zu beherrschen! Mein Name ist Lady Shiartanja und ich bin die Vorsteherin der Hohepriesterinnen, die euch die Elemente lehren werden. Wir holen euch gleich zu uns… #

Sie hörten noch Morgana sagen: „Und in zwei Jahren sehen wir uns wieder…"

…Evelyn und Harry saßen in einem nebligen Innenhof, die Sonne schien hell und heiß, erleuchtete den gesamten Platz. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten in der Luft, reflektierten und verursachten verschiedene, funkelnde Regenboden. Weit entfernt, sang ein Phönix sein Morgen Lied. Das wunderschöne Getriller echote in der Luft wieder.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Frau mit lila Augen vor ihm auf. „Harry! Evelyn! Endlich seid ihr hier!", gab sie von sich und Evelyn und Harry erkannten die Stimme.

„Lady Shiartanja!", rief Harry aus, glücklich die Person, die zu ihnen gesprochen hatte, nun auch zu sehen. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Das ist nun für die nächsten zwei Jahre euer zu Hause, hier und später bei Merlin und Morgana, wo ihr nochmals ein Jahr ausgebildet werdet. Insgesamt werden dann in eurer Zeit wieder nur drei Tage vergangen sein!", lächelte sie.

„Durch eure Träume konnten wir erkennen, dass ihr nun bald zu uns kommen würdet. Heute werde ich euch meine Schwestern vorstellen, so dass wir uns binden können!"

„Binden?" fragten Evelyn und Harry synchron.

„Ich werde es euch erklären, wenn ich sie euch vorgestellt habe. Grundsätzlich, sind wir alle Göttinnen, Mitglieder der Spirituellen Welt. Jeder von uns beherrscht ein oder zwei Elemente. Hier…", hierbei klärte sich der Nebel auf und gab die Sicht auf einige andere Frauen frei.

„Dies hier sind meine Schwestern. Diese…", die Lady gestikulierte zu einer Frau mit dunklem, blau gefärbten Haar. „… ist Lady Sykyaja, Göttin des Weltmeeres und der Nacht. Sie beherrscht die Elemente Wasser und Dunkelheit."

Lady Sykyaja schenkte Harry und Evelyn ein schmales Lächeln. „Willkommen, Kinder!"

Eine Frau mit saftig, grünem Haar trat als nächstes vor. „Dies ist Lady Trisana, Göttin der Natur und der Tiere. Ihr Element ist die Erde und die Tiere."

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Lady.", sagte Harry höflich.

„Ganz meinerseits!" sagte auch noch Evelyn.

„Dies ist Lady Myrtana, Göttin der Sonne, Mond und Sterne. Ihr Element ist Licht, Leben und Liebe." Das wies auf eine Frau mit creme-blondem Haar und hellen Augen hin.

„Und zum Schluss, dies ist Lady Lyra, Göttin des Schmerzes, Dunkelheit und Hoffnung. Sie beherrscht die Elemente Luft, Hass und Tod."

Da war etwas an der Lady, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lady Lyra hatte langes, silber-schwarzes, welches bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Der Vorhang der Haare tanzte um sie herum und ihre Augen waren ein geheimnisvolles grau mit einem Hauch von eisig-blau. Diese Augen waren stechend und durchdringend. Harry fühlte sich, als wenn sie seine Gedanken hören konnte. Außerdem schien eine geheimnisvolle Luft um sie herum zu wehen.

„Welches Element beherrschen Sie?", fragte Evelyn und drehte sich zu Lady Shiartanja um.

„Ich beherrsche das Feuer, manchmal auch als Hitze bezeichnet."

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Evelyn, dass Shiartanjas Haare kein pures Schwarz waren; die hintere Franse war dunkel, reichlich rot, gelegentlich aufbrausend.

„Nun, da die Vorstellung vorüber ist, werden wir uns mit der Bindung beschaffen. Die Bindung wird euch mit uns Göttinnen binden. Ihr werdet in der Lage sein mentale Telepathie mit uns gewählten Göttinnen zu betreiben, so dass sie euch in Notsituationen helfen können und was noch viel wichtiger ist, sie wird euch mentales Training geben, um mit den Dingen umgehen zu können."

„Was?" Harry war sprachlos. "Warum ich, ähm ich meine wir? Ich meine… Nicht das ich über eine Bindung unglücklich bin, aber warum passieren solche Dinge immer mir und jetzt auch noch Evelyn?"

Evelyn nickte und schaute Shiartanja erwartungsvoll an.

„Einer eurer Ausbilder, Salazar, lehrte euch die Grundsätze. Ihr könnt unmöglich alles in nur drei Jahren lernen und um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen müsst ihr alles lernen, was ihr wissen müsst. Ihr Beide seid etwas besonderes, sowohl du Harry, der das schon lange so erleben muss, aber auch du meine liebe Evelyn. Das könnte ihr nicht ignorieren. Ihr werdet diejenigen sein, die diese Dunkelheit zum Fall bringen werden. Deswegen müsst ihr dies alles erlernen. Nun aber zu der Bindung."

Sie übergab Harry und Evelyn jeweils einen kleinen Kristall, der sie sehr an ihre Zeremonie erinnerte, als sie herausfanden, dass sie die Macht für alle zwölf Elemente beherrschten.

„In dies hier musst du deine gesamte Macht konzentrieren. Das Licht und die Macht werden die die Jenige jetzt nochmals zeigen, mit der ihr euch bindet und wir können das Ritual ausführen."

„Okay!", antwortete Harry.

„Dann mal los!" sagte auch Evelyn.

Sie nahmen jeweils ihren kleinen Kristall in ihre Hand und konzentrierten sich. Beide konnte sie die Energie und die Macht, die durch sie hindurch flossen und sie nach draußen zwangen, spüren. Sich auf all die Energie in dem kleinen Kristall konzentrierend, vereinigte es sich.

Langsam brach ein purer, weißer Lichtstrahl aus dem Kristall aus. Der Lichtstrahl breitete sich länger und länger aus, bis es sich plötzlich in viele Lichtstrahlen aufteilte. Die Lichtstrahlen begannen sich zu drehen und rasten durch die Luft, immer schneller und schneller. Plötzlich hüllte es sich um alle Hohepriesterinnen, kurvte um sie und drehte sich mit Nachdruck.

Weder Evelyn noch Harry wussten, für wie lange sie dort standen. Das nächste, was sie wussten war, dass das Licht und die Luft sich langsam beruhigten, als der Lichtstrahl verschwand.

„Sehr gut!"

Harry schaute auf und sah, dass Lady Shiartanja gesprochen hatte. Dann schaute er zu Evelyn, die ihn ebenso nachdenklich anschaute.

„Ihr wurdest mit uns allen gebunden!"

„Ich…" Evelyn war fassungslos. Sie hatte erwartet, sich mit Lady Shiartanja oder Lady Sykyaja zu verbinden. Gewiss nicht mit Lady Lyra. Obwohl sie nicht so warm war, wie die anderen, hatte sie ihre ganz eigene Anmut. Und schon gar nicht mit allen!

„Harry! Evelyn!"

Lady Lyras Stimmer erklang in der Luft und Harry gefror auf der Stelle. Die Stimme war weich und silberhell; warm und dennoch eisig zugleich: „Ihr wurdet mit uns gebunden und daher würde wir euch gerne eine Gabe überreichen!"

Die Lady erhob wie alle anderen ihre Hände und ein goldener Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihren Händen auf Harry und Evelyn treffend. Wärme floss durch den Körper des Mädchens und des Jungen.

„Ich bewillige euch die Gabe Phönixus zu sprechen, die Sprache der Phönixe."

Als Lady Shiartanja erneut vor trat, wich Lady Lyra zurück. Sie lächelte bei seinem Anblick von völliger Verblüffung. „Young Once!", sagte sie. „Ich möchte euch ebenfalls eine Gabe bewilligen."

Hierbei winkte sie mit der Hand und ihre silberne Robe flog in der der Luft. Eine Minute später, erreichte das Geflatter von Flügeln Harrys und Evelyns Ohren. Es gab einen Strudel in der Luft und zwei Phönixe kamen zum Vorschein. Ihre Flügel waren dunkelblau, um die Spitze, golden und rot-orange in der Mitte. Ihre Schwanzfedern waren feuer-rot, lang und elegant.

„Ich bewillige euch euren Vertrauten."

„Vertrauten?", fragte Evelyn und Harry verdutzt.

#Vertraute sind Tiere die geistig mit euch befestigt sind. Sie sind ebenfalls in der Lage Telepathie auszuführen. #, sprach Lady Lyras Stimme in seinem Kopf und er sprang vor schreck ein Schritt zurück.

„Lady Lyra?", fragte er laut und war verwirrt. Und zu Evelyn sagte er: „Hast du das auch gehört?"

Evelyn nickte nur.

#Sprecht in euren Gedanken, Kinder #, sprach wieder einmal die Stimme einer der Ladies in ihren Gedanken. #Nun, da wir gebunden sind, ist geistige Telepathie zwischen uns ebenso möglich. #

Währenddessen, flatterten die Phönixe umher. Plötzlich brachen sie in ein Trillern aus und trillerte ein Lied. Die Melodie war wunderschön und voller Hoffnung. Zur Überraschung der Zwillinge, erkannten sie, dass sie ihre Worte verstehen konnten. Plötzlich erinnerte Harry sich an Lady Lyras Gabe. Genau so erging es Evelyn. Das war es also, worüber sie gesprochen hatte.

Harry erkannte, warum ihm das Lied so vertrau vorkam; es war die Phönix Musik, die er am ende des vierten Schuljahres, beim Kampf mit Voldemort, gehört hatte. Er lächelte, als er dem Lied zu hörte, welches ihm Hoffnung schenkte in der aller letzten Minute. Der Ton welchen ihn unmerklich aufmunterte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss sich in dem Gesang mit ein. Phönixus ging ihm leicht über die Lippen als hätte er es sein ganzes Leben lang gesprochen. Ihr Gesang war derselbe und dennoch das ganze Gegenteil, zur selben Zeit. Gleich fiel auch Evelyn mit ein. Zusammen sangen sie in Harmonie; Tag und Nacht, Mond und Sonne, Licht und Dunkelheit, kamen zusammen und bildeten ein Ganzes. Ihr Getriller war weich doch mit solch einer Intensität, dass Harry und Evelyn sich selbst zitternd vor fanden.

#Ich grüße dich, junger Herr! Und dich ebenso junge Herrin! #, sagten die Phönixe, nach dem sie mit dem anmutigem Singen aufgehört hatten.

#Ich grüße dich, eleganter Phönix! #, antwortete Harry in derselben Sprache. #Es ist mir eine Ehre dich zu treffen! #

Auch Evelyn kommunizierte mit ihrem Phönix: #Sei gegrüßt du edles Wesen. Ich freue mich, dass ich dich kennen lernen darf! #

#Gib mir bitte einen Namen, junge Herrin. Ich hätte gerne einen Namen! #

Evelyn lächelte. #Hm…#, sagte sie nachdenklich. #Du bist weiblich, nicht wahr? #

#Wohl wahr, Kind! #

#Was hältst du von Flame? #, fragte sie nach einer Weile der Grübelei. #Du hast die Farben des Feuers! #

#Flame ist gut! #, war die Antwort. Nach einem Moment…

Evelyn schnappte erschrocken nach Luft; sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass ihr Vertrauter Telepathische Fähigkeiten besaß, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Harry ging es ähnlich und nannte seinen Phönix Fire, das ihm ebenso gut gefiel!

„Ein letztes Geschenk!"

Harry schaute auf und sah, dass es diesmal Lady Myrtana war, die gesprochen hatte.

„Dieses Geschenk ist von uns allen!" Ein Blitz aus weißem Licht entstand und plötzlich erschienen zwei Schlangen auf dem Boden.

Harry schnappte nach Luft; die Schlangen waren wunderschön, so anders, wie die Schlangen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Eine war Mitternachtsschwarz mit einem dünnen, weißen Raster den Rücken hinab. Die andere war genau dieselbe, außer dass ihr Körper eisig-weiß war und, während das Band von Rastern schwarz war.

#Guten Morgen, junger Herr und junge Herrin! #, zischte die schwarze Schlange in Parsel.

#Guten Morgen. #, antwortete Harry. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schwindelig. Nach allem, hatte er in den letzten zehn Minuten herausgefunden, dass er A) nun eine Bindung mit allen Hohepriesterinnen hatte, welches Telepathie Sprache erlaubte, B) einen neuen Vertrauten namens Fire hatte und C) zwei Schlangen als Haustiere erhalten hatte, die mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte.

#Ich wünsche euch beiden ebenfalls einen schönen guten Morgen… # sagte Evelyn ebenfalls in Parsel.

#Du kannst ja auch Parsel, Evelyn! # stellte Harry überrascht fest.

#Scheinbar…# war Evelyns lakonische Antwort.

Nun erhob sich auch die zweite Schlange.

#Du bist ein Redner! #, gab die weiße Schlange an.

#Ja. #

#Ist mir ein Vergnügen, junge Herrin, junger Herr! Wir gehören euch, wenn ihr es so wünscht. # Dieses mal war es die schwarze Schlange, die sprach.

#Habt ihr Namen? #, fragte Evelyn neugierig. sie wurde es langsam leid, genau so wie Harry, die Schlangen immer mit weißer oder schwarzer Schlange anzusprechen.

#Ja. Aber die richtigen werden wir euch jetzt noch nicht verraten, sondern erst, wenn die Zeit reif ist dafür! #, sprach die weiße Schlange. #Solange nennt mich bitte Ice und meine Schwester hier heißt solange Shadow. #

#Wo kommt ihr her? #, fragte Harry neugierig. #Und von welcher Schlangenart stammt ihr ab? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eure Art schon mal gesehen habe! #

#Wir stammen aus Nord Amerika. #, antwortete Shadow. #Wir stammen von einer Schlangenart namens Serpentirus ab, aber die meisten Menschen glauben, dass wir ausgestorben sind. In Wahrheit haben wir uns nur versteckt um die Menschen zu meiden, welche glauben, dass wir böse sind. Ihr werdet später mehr über uns erfahren! #

#Können wir uns mit telepathischer Sprache unterhalten? #, fragte Evelyn ungewiss. Sie fühlte, dass alles im Moment möglich war, nach den erstaunlichen Dingen, die passiert waren.

#Ich glaube das können wir. #, erklang Ice' Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Als Harry zur Seite sprang, schien die Schlange amüsiert zu sein.

#Ihr hört lieber auf, mich so zu erschrecken oder ich bekomme eine Harzattacke, wenn das vorbei ist. #, schimpfte Harry, aber seine Stimmlage war scherzhaft und nicht tadelnd.

Evelyn war am kichern.

#Wir müssen das hier nun beenden! #, unterbrach sie die feste Stimme von Lady Lyra.

#Was ist nun ein Elementar? #

#Ein Elementar...#, erklärte die Lady. #ist eine Person, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, ein oder zwei Elemente zu beherrschen. Als wir in verbanden, wurde ein großer Teil meiner Elementar Magie zu euch übertragen. Und nun bist du ein Elementar, der Wind und Eis beherrscht! #

#Was ist mit den Auras? #, fragte Evelyn nun neugierig.

#Ah, ja. Die Elementar Magie erlaubt euch die Auras zu /sehen/. Sie zeigen euch, wie mächtig oder wie schwach eine Person ist. Außerdem kannst du die Emotionen der Personen wahrnehmen. Von dem stärksten bis schwächsten Anteil der Aura; angefangen bei weiß, dann rot, blau, gelb, violett, grün und orange. Weiß ist die mächtigste; ich glaube Merlin war einer der wenigen, der diese Farbe besaß. Umso dunkler eine Farbe umso mächtiger ist die Person. #

#Ähm... Ich bin nur neugierig. #, fragte Harry ungewiss. #Doch... welche Farbe hat meine Aura? #

#Ich würde auch gerne wissen, welche meine hat! #

Die Lady lachte in einem wunderschönen, melodischen Ton. #Macht euch darüber keine Gedanken, Little Once. Eure Auren hat momentan das reinste weiß und ihr werdet in der Lage sein Voldemort ohne Probleme zu besiegen, so lange wie ihr trainiert und übt! #

#Trainieren? #, fragte Harry verwirrt.

Evelyn schubste ihn an seiner Schulter und sagte: #Wozu sind wir sonst hier! #

Lady Lyra nickte wohlwollend in Richtung Evelyn: #Training ist für dich wichtig um eure Kräfte zu erkunden und die Elemente zu kontrollieren. Wir werden, so schnell es geht, mit dem praktischen Training beginnen. Zu erst allerdings müsst ihr über die Theorie und über die Meditation Fähigkeiten lesen. Wenn ihr die Meditation beherrscht, können wir weiter machen. Außerdem müsst ihr die Formwandlung lernen. Es erlaubt euch, deine Erscheinung zu verändern. Das ist genau das, was Shiartanja mit deinem Erscheinen getan hatte. Formwandlung ist ein Teil der Elementar und Spirituellen Magie, welche ihr erlernen werdet. #

#Welches Buch muss ich mir besorgen? #, fragte Evelyn und war mit Eifer dabei.

#Nicht erforderlich! Da, nehmt diese zwei. #

Harry und Evelyn waren geschockt, als drei Bücher auf sie zu flogen und auf dem Tisch landeten. Ein Titel lautete ‚Elementar Magie: Die historischen Elemente von Rowena Ravenclaw', während das andere ‚Meditations- Fähigkeiten: Eine komplette Anleitung von Godric Gryffindor' lautete. Das letzte trug den Titel: ‚Die Kunst der Formwandlung von Salazar Slytherin.'

#Rowena, Godric und Salazar haben die geschrieben? #, fragte Harry total fassungslos.

#Ja, sie wollten, dass ihre zukünftige Generation in der Lage sein würde, die altertümlichen Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Lest so schnell es geht diese drei Bücher und übt eure Meditations- Fähigkeiten. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ihr habt maximal einen Monat Zeit. #

Sie stöhnten beide. Lesen, lesen, lesen. Sie schlugen die erste Seite eines der Bücher auf und begann zu lesen.

Der Tag, die Wochen und die Monate gingen schnell um. Harry und Evelyn war sehr bald damit fertig, die angeforderten Bücher zu lesen und nun hatte sie die Kunst der Elemente und die Meditation gemeistert. Ihre Kontrolle über ihre Elemente hatte sich außerordentlich verbessert. Mittlerweile konnten sie, wenn sie es wünschte, alle Elemente herbeirufen und sogar mixen. Ihre Formwandlung Technik hatte sich ebenfalls verbessert. Nun waren sie in der Lage ihre Erscheinung nach ihrem belieben zu verändern. Jeden Morgen, wachte sie um vier Uhr auf um zu üben.

Dann war der Tag gekommen, dass sie zurück zu Merlin und Morgana gehen konnten. Wieder einmal hatten sie ihre Ausbilder in Erstaunen versetzt und sie zum Schluss sogar teilweise in den Schatten gestellt. Wieder einmal hieß es Abschied nehmen.

„Nun geht zurück zu Merlin und Morgana und vollendet auch eure dortige Ausbildung mit dem gleichen Erfolg wie bei uns. Lebt wohl!" damit umarmte Lady Shiartanja die beiden gefolgt von allen anderen Hohepriesterinnen.

Nun erschien auch wieder eine milchige Wolke und verschwand mit Evelyn und Harry…


	15. Die Wege der Magie

**15. Kapitel – Die Wege der Magie!**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Sie stöhnten beide. Lesen, lesen, lesen. Sie schlugen die erste Seite eines der Bücher auf und begann zu lesen.

Der Tag, die Wochen und die Monate gingen schnell um. Harry und Evelyn war sehr bald damit fertig, die angeforderten Bücher zu lesen und nun hatte sie die Kunst der Elemente und die Meditation gemeistert. Ihre Kontrolle über ihre Elemente hatte sich außerordentlich verbessert. Mittlerweile konnten sie, wenn sie es wünschte, alle Elemente herbeirufen und sogar mixen. Ihre Formwandlung Technik hatte sich ebenfalls verbessert. Nun waren sie in der Lage ihre Erscheinung nach ihrem belieben zu verändern. Jeden Morgen, wachte sie um vier Uhr auf um zu üben.

Dann war der Tag gekommen, dass sie zurück zu Merlin und Morgana gehen konnten. Wieder einmal hatten sie ihre Ausbilder in Erstaunen versetzt und sie zum Schluss sogar teilweise in den Schatten gestellt. Wieder einmal hieß es Abschied nehmen.

„Nun geht zurück zu Merlin und Morgana und vollendet auch eure dortige Ausbildung mit dem gleichen Erfolg wie bei uns. Lebt wohl!" damit umarmte Lady Shiarta die beiden gefolgt von allen anderen Hohepriesterinnen.

Nun erschien auch wieder eine milchige Wolke und verschwand mit Evelyn und Harry…

* * *

Kurz darauf erschienen sie wieder bei Merlin und Morgana vor der Hütte. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und sie gingen in die Hütte hinein.

„Morgen!" rief Harry, als sie die Hütte betreten hatten. Müde und mürrisch kamen Merlin und Morgana herunter zu den beiden Potters.

„Mensch Leute, müsst ihr uns so früh wecken!" maulte Morgana.

„Jetzt lasst uns frühstücken und dann besprechen wir deine weitere Ausbildung." Ging Merlin nicht weiter darauf ein.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich die vier zusammen.

„Ich werde eure Geisteskräfte ausbilden. Dazu gehören Telekinese, Telepathie, Teleportation und Gedankenlesen," begann Morgana das Gespräch.

„Und ich bringe euch die Grundzügen der But- und Seelenmagie bei," ergänzte Merlin.

„Wir möchte aber unser Fitness-Training weitermachen." Sagte Harry

„Außerdem möchte wir uns weiter mit Sprüche und Flüche beschäftigen, selbst wenn sie dunkel sind." Merlin und Morgana schauten sie entsetzt an.

„Schaut uns nicht so an, es geht schließlich um Voldemort und auch Dumbledore und einige weitere extrem mächtiger dunkler Magier und mit einem Wingardium Leviosa kann ich die sicher nicht besiegen. Außerdem möchte wir lernen ein Animagus zu werden." Stellte Evelyn bestimmt fest.

„Ich habe mir unseren Plan folgender Maßen vorgestellt. Morgens von fünf bis sieben Fitness-Training. Dann Frühstück. Danach mit Morgana die Geisteskräfte Trainieren. Danach Mittag essen, dann mit Merlin die verschiedenen Arten der höheren Magie, danach Animagustraining, Abendessen und zum Schluss üben wir weiter die fortschrittliche Magie." Erklärte Harry.

„Da habt ihr euch aber viel vorgenommen. Doch zuvor sollten wir eure Animagusform feststellen. Wir haben hier eine heilige Quelle, in der Merlin den heiligen Gral verbarg, weshalb sich das Wasser rot färbte daher heißt die Quelle auch Blutquelle. Wenn ihr ein paar Tropfen Blut dort hinein fallen lasst, dann erscheint euch das Tier, in das ihr euch verwandeln könnt." Erklärte Morgana.

So machten sich die vier auf den Weg zur Blutquelle. Dort angekommen schauten sich die vier an und sowohl Evelyn als auch Harry ging sofort an den Rand der Quelle. Dort zogen sie einen Dolch, den ihnen Morgana reichte und erst schnitt sich Harry ein wenig in die Hand. Dann ließ er ein paar Tropfen Blut hinein fallen und verschloss den kleinen Schnitt mit einem Heilzauber. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Quelle. Das Wasser fing an zu rotieren und es erschien eine Art Nebel. Langsam konnte er im Wasser etwas erkennen. Es waren Unmengen von Tierformen. Sowohl magische als auch nichtmagische. Er konnte sich gar nicht alle merken. Alles was er kannte und noch viele mehr waren zu erkennen. Dann verblasste das Bild und plötzlich war nur noch klares Wasser zu erkennen.

Evelyn schnitt sich ebenfalls in den Finger und auch sie erkannte Unmengen von Tierformen. Sowohl magische als auch nichtmagische. Dann verblasste auch bei ihr das Bild und plötzlich war nur noch klares Wasser zu erkennen.

Dann drehte er sich ebenso wie Evelyn zu ihren Lehrern um und erkannten das sie die Beiden wieder einmal fassungslos anschauten.

„Was habt ihr den jetzt schon wieder. Ich habe so viele magische als auch nichtmagische Tiere gesehen, das ich mir das gar nicht merken konnte. Heißt dass das ich kein Animagus werden kann?" fragte Harry.

Evelyn schaute Harry an und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen es ist notwendig, das wir ein Animagus werden..."

Merlin schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nein, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ihr seid beide jeweils ein Multianimagus. Ihr könnt euch in jedes beliebige Tier sei es magisch oder auch nichtmagisch verwandeln. Wir konnten das beobachten während der letzten drei Stunden!"

„Was solange hat das gedauert?" fragte Evelyn erschrocken.

Harry sagte noch: „Ich dachte das wären nur ein paar Minuten gewesen!"

„Am besten gehen wir zurück und den restlichen Tag ruht ihr euch aus. Vielleicht trainiert ihr noch ein wenig, aber übertreibe es nicht!" ermahnte Morgana. Damit gingen sie zurück und Evelyn und Harry versanken wieder einmal in ihrem Selbststudium.

Am nächsten Morgen nach Training und Frühstück begann Morgana mit ihrer Ausbildung.

„Ihr kennt ja Legilimentik. Die hohe Kunst, Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus den Gedanken eines anderen herauszuziehen nennen Magier »Legilimentik«. Das als Gedankenlesen zu nennen würde man der Legilimentik nicht gerecht werden. Jemand, der die Legilimentik beherrscht, kann unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen in die Köpfe seiner Opfer eintauchen und richtig deuten, was er dort vorfindet. Einen Schritt weiter geht die Telepathie. Sie bezeichnet die Fähigkeit, Information von einem Menschen zu einem anderen Menschen oder allgemein einer anderen "Wesenheit" zum Beispiel Tier oder Pflanze zu übertragen, ohne direkt sinnlich wahrnehmbare Einflussnahme. Der Sender kann somit dem Empfänger mittels Gedankenkraft in Kontakt treten."

„Aber das beherrsche ich doch schon mit meinen Vertrauten und mit Evelyn. Muss ich das noch weiter lernen oder können wir nicht gleich mit der Teleportation beginnen?" fragte Harry und Evelyn nickte dazu.

Morgana lachte wieder einmal über ihre Ungeduld: „Ihr habt uns schon so oft überrascht, deshalb will ich mit euch probieren, ob nicht ein besonderer Aspekt in der Telepathie von euch genutzt werden kann. Telepathisch könnt ihr euch mit Wesen in eurer Nähe oder wenn ihr mit ihnen gebunden seid kommunizieren. Aber was ist, wenn ihr Telepathie über Zeit und Raum hinweg nutzen wollt? Wollt ihr dann nicht mit jemanden aus deiner Zeit versuchen in Kontakt zu treten?" fragte Morgana

„Mehurian..." war Harrys sofortige Reaktion.

„Oder Kastellaun..." meinte Evelyn noch.

„Zum Beispiel, aber zuerst wollen wir das mit leichteren Medien trainieren. Seht ihr den Falken und den Adler über uns fliegen? Versucht mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen und bittet sie zu euch herab zu kommen. Wenn ihr das geschafft habt, dann habt ihr ein Studienobjekt um gleich eine erste Animagusform zu testen."

Sofort machten sie sich daran, an den Falken bzw. den Adler zu denken und mit ihm in Kontakt zutreten. Aber das war einfacher gedacht als getan. Nach einer halben Stunde waren beide Vögel verschwunden und sie hatten keinen Kontakt mit ihnen knüpfen können.

„Ärgert euch doch bitte nicht," kam es von Morgana, „es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Ihr müsst immer und immer mehr üben. Vielleicht nehmen wir zuerst Tiere, die hier heimisch und zutraulich sind. Wir haben hier auch Pferde. Mit denen könntet ihr anfangen. Später können wir dann auch Pflanzen nehmen."

„Ich kann dann auch mit Pflanzen sprechen?" Evelyn war überrascht.

„Ja, sicher aber erst einmal machen wir jetzt Pause und essen etwas. Danach könnt ihr mit Merlin mit der Blutmagie beginnen."

Nach dem Essen setzten sich Evelyn, Harry und Merlin zusammen. Morgana war unterwegs, um ein Pferd für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen.

„Harry, Evelyn lasst uns mit dem Thema der Blut- und Seelenmagie beginnen. Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?"

„Nein keine Ahnung!" kam Harrys ehrliche Antwort.

„Ich auch nicht!" bestätigte Evelyn

Merlin begann mit der Erklärung: „Die Blutmagie ist eine "wilde" bzw. schamanische Magieform. Ihre Riten und Gebräuche sind nicht nach logischen Mustern aufgebaut, es gehört eher eine gutes Gespür für die magischen Kräfte um sich herum."

"Die Blutmagie macht sich die Kräfte des Geistes zunutze. Sie zapft nicht nur die magischen Kräfte an, sondern auch die Kräfte der wechselwirkenden Energien von Seelen und spirituellen Umgebungen. Eine oftmals genutzte Kraft ist die, die im Blut eines Lebewesens vorhanden ist. Diese Magieform hat deswegen auch den Übernamen Blutmagie erhalten, obwohl sie im ursprünglichen „Ta'uri Rak'tar'pachai" heisst. Wie man den Namen entnehmen kann, stammt diese Magieart ursprünglich aus Shangri-La von den Ta'Uri Wölfen. Sie kommt auch in anderen Ländern vor, hat aber dort nicht einmal annähernd die Macht des Rak'tar'pachai erreicht."

„Die einzigen Personen, die diese durch ihre blutigen Rituale verrufene Magieart noch im vollen Umfang kennen, sind Rachas'ri und ich, denen das gesamte Wissen in den Geist gebrannt wurden und das Buch Taya'an, in welchem das Wissen über diese Magieart steht."

"Mit der Blutmagie lassen sich auch Dinge beschwören, unter anderem Folgende: Zombies, lebende Tote, gepanzerte Schrecken und Dämonen. Außerdem kann man mit Blutmagie die Fähigkeiten zweier in die Fähigkeiten einen neuerschaffenen dritten Wesen binden."

Harry und Evelyn schwirrte jedem der Kopf. Wie sollten sie das alles lernen? Fragten sie sich.

„Hier habt ihr das Buch Taya'an. Nehmt es und lest darin. Wenn ihr geeignet seid, wovon ich aber ausgehe, dann könnt ihr das lesen und auch lernen."

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen. Zwischenzeitlich kamen viele nichtmagische und magische Wesen vorbei und nach und nach erlernten sie beide deren Formen als ihre Animagusformen.

Mit dem Pferd konnten sie nach zwei Monaten telepatisch sprechen. Von da an ging es sehr schnell mit allen möglichen Tieren auch Vögel, der sehr weit entfernt flogen nahmen sie schnell Kontakt auf. Nach drei Monaten konnten sie mit allen Tieren die es hier gab kommunizieren. Nach weiteren drei Monaten konnten sie sich auch mit Pflanzen und Bäumen telepatisch unterhalten.

Mit der Blutmagie kamen sie ebenfalls sehr gut voran. Nicht nur, das sie Zombies, lebende Tote, gepanzerte Schrecken beschwören konnten auch den magischen Blut-Schwur beherrschten sie perfekt. Nur beim Erschaffen von neuen Wesen, in dem sie die aus zwei anderen neu erschufen waren sie noch nicht sehr weit gekommen.

Ihre Auswahl an eigenen Zaubersprüche und Flüche wurde immens groß. Und die Kraft, die hinter den Sprüchen steckten waren immens. Sie begannen nun auch die stablose und stille Magie zu üben. Langsam wünschten sie sich mit den Kobolden in Verbindung zu setzen.

„Ich möchte heute Abend versuchen mit Mehurian in Kontakt treten." Fing Harry am Abend an zu sprechen.

Evelyn nickte dazu.

„Ja versuche es sammle Kraft und gehe heute früher zu Bett und versuche mit deinem ganzen Herzen an den Kobold zu denken!" Sprach Merlin

Morgana stimmte dem zu: „Du schaffst das – sicher und du auch Evelyn, ihr könnt euch auch beide gleichzeitig mit ihm unterhalten!"

Sie waren dabei in den Schlaf hinweg zu driften. Dann schauten sie gleichzeitig plötzlich mit erschrockenen Augen auf und musterten ihn.

„Hallo Harry, Evelyn, seid ihr das wirklich? Oder ist das ein Traum? Wo seid ihr?" sprach Mehurian erschrocken.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Evelyn.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte ich würde träumen, weil du nicht zu bemerken schienst, dass ich da war." Gab Harry gegenüber Evelyn und Mehurian zu Besten.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weile.

„Mehurian, lass uns jetzt weiter schlafen ich melde mich irgendwann wieder. Ach so was ich noch sagen wollte. Wir sind jetzt schon wieder zwei ein halb Jahre hier am lernen. Bis dahin werden wir uns auch äußerlich stark verändert haben."

„Gute Nacht!" kam es noch von Mehurian.

„Dir auch eine Gute Nacht Evelyn!" sagte dann noch Mahurian.

„Dir auch eine schöne Nachtruhe!"

Am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie beide Merlin und Morgana, das es ihm gelungen war mit Remus in Kontakt zu treten.

„Außerdem glaubt Mehurian, das wir beide jeweils ein Emphat sind. Ich denke es stimmt, ich konnten spüren wenn er sich schämte oder als er sehr bedrückt war!" sagte Evelyn

„Wow, das ist ja eine tolle Fähigkeit, aber warum war Mehurian denn bedrückt?" Wollte Morgana wissen.

„Sorry, aber darüber wollte er nicht sprechen!" antwortete Harry

„Auf jeden Fall kann ich euch bestätigen, dass ihr Emphaten seid und über das andere könnt ihr reden wann immer ihr wollt, es wäre aber besser sich das von der Seele zu reden." Sagte Merlin und Morgana nickte.

„Nun, nachdem ihn nun schon die Telepathie so super beherrscht sollten wir mit der Telekinese beginnen. Und Merlin wird mit euch auch die Seelenmagie beginnen." Sagte Morgana.

„Ihr kennt sicher den Aufrufezauber „Accio". Mit diesem Sammel- oder Aufrufezauber kann man bewegliche Gegenstände auch aus größerer Entfernung herbeizaubern. Oder „Wingardium Leviosa" mit dem man Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen kann. Dies alles werdet ihr dann viel besser durch eure Telekinese erlernen. Dies ist die Fähigkeit, allein durch Gedankenkraft physikalische Kraft auszuüben, zum Beispiel Gegenstände zu bewegen. Gelegentlich sind besondere Magier auch in der Lage durch Telekinese Gegenstände sichtbar zu verformen oder gar zu zerstören."

„Könnte ich dann jemanden den Zauberstab in seiner Hand zerstören bei einem Duell, Mo?" fragte Evelyn interessiert.

Morgana antwortete: „Ja genau, aber achte darauf, wenn ein Schutzzauber über den Gegenstand liegt, dann bewirkt diese Fähigkeit nichts."

„Kann man als Schutzzauber auch einen Reflexions-Zauber auf den Gegenstand legen, damit ein anderer mit Telekinetischen Fähigkeiten, dann die Wirkung vielleicht auf seine Gegenstände zurückprallen?" Harry war schon mitten in der Aufarbeitung dieser Fähigkeit.

Morgana war erstaunt: „Das sollten wir unbedingt testen! Nun aber erst einmal kurz zu den Grundlagen."

Sie legte einige Äste vor ihnen auf den Tisch. „So jetzt denkt einfach daran diese Äste von dem Tisch zu schieben. Aber bitte keine stummen Zaubersprüche, sondern bewegt den Ast mit euren Gedanken!"

Natürlich hatte Evelyn und Harry am Anfang einige Probleme. Aber nach sechs Wochen konnte sie sämtliche Gegenstände egal wie klein oder groß und wie stabil oder schwer auch immer bewegen und auch zerstören. Morgana war sehr begeistert.

Flashback

Merlin hatte in dieser Zeit mit ihnen das Thema der Seelenmagie bearbeitet.

„Was ist eigentlich Seelenmagie?" Wollten Harry und Evelyn unisono wissen.

Merlin antwortete: „Ich würde sagen, am Besten könnte man das mit Astralreisen umschreiben! Sozusagen eine tiefe, innere Verbindung zu einer oder mehreren Personen. So das man Gedanken und Gefühle teilt. Grundsätzlich kann man ein Seelenband in vier verschiedene Kategorien einteilen: 1. eine nicht permanente Geistverschmelzung, 2. das „Erkennen", 3. ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband" und las but not least 4. die Entreißung einer Seele oder auch Seelenraub."

„Ich verstehe gar nichts?" stöhnte Harry auf. Evelyn verdreht nur ihre Augen.

„Also dann will ich mit einer Kurzen Einleitung beginnen." Setzte Merlin an.

„Bei einer nicht permanenten Geistverschmelzung kann sich ohne dass es abwegig wird eine größere Anzahl von Wesen beteiligen. Ermöglicht werden kann es durch Berührung oder durch Aufhalten der Person in der näheren Umgebung und ein wenig Konzentration. Jetzt fragen sich Außenstehende, was soll das, die Wesen sitzen einander doch schon gegenüber, warum sprechen sie nicht einfach über das was sie austauschen wollen. Das Schlagwort in diesem Fall heißt „Worte". Worte sind eine Beschreibung dessen, was passiert ist oder was passieren könnte. Ein Zauberer beispielsweise nimmt diese Worte auf, interpretiert sie, schlussfolgert und entscheidet dann mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Tauscht man Ereignisse und Situationen in einem Seelenbund aus, so wird nicht über das Ereignis erzählt, sondern diese Situation noch einmal nachgefühlt. So braucht sich der erzählende Zauberer nichts ausdenken, um die Situation gebührend zu beschreiben und der zuhörende „Zuhörer" nichts interpretieren, weil er das Erlebte seines Gegenübers fühlen kann. Ein solches kurzfristiges nicht permanenten Seelenbund zu bewerkstelligen, bedarf es der astralen Welt, wie es ein Magier zu sagen pflegt."

Das übten sie zuerst und nach wenigen Wochen hatte beide das perfekt im Griff.

Danach erklärte Merlin ihm den zweiten Schritt: „Das Erkennen ist an Seltenheit und an seiner Definition so gewaltig, das es sehr schwierig ist, es auch nur annähernd verdeutlichend zu beschreiben. Ich werde es so gut es geht versuchen. Am Anfang weiß man nicht was passiert, man weiß nur manchmal, das etwas nicht mehr stimmt, eine innere Ruhe überfällt einem in der Gruppe, man wird fahrig, etwas aufbrausender, man isst wenig und sucht, um sich selbst wieder zu finden meist die Einsamkeit. Es ist nicht möglich zu erkennen was geschehen ist, ist man krank oder nur schwach. Andere wieder rum fühlten sich normal, zogen alleine umher und ahnten nichts. Ganz gleich ob man etwas fühlt wie innere Unruhe oder nichts, so wird es dennoch früher oder später passiert, jener Augenblick, den besonders die Elben „das Erkennen" nennen. Es ist der bloße Blick in sein Gegenüber, zufälliger Kontakt, ein einziger Moment in dem man sich ansieht und es erscheint einem als würde die Welt für einen winzigen Moment den Atem anhalten und alles würde still werden, so als hätte es niemals Geräusche gegeben. Nur ein einziges Wort erschallt wie der Klang einer wunderschönen Melodie in seinem Innern, es ist warm, vertraut und voller Liebe und ist man dem Blick, dem man austauschte im Nächsten Moment wieder entschwunden, so erklingt jener Name immer noch in einem und man weiß, es ist nicht sein eigener Seelenname. Meist schauen sich dann zwei Elben verwirrt und ungläubig in die Augen. Warum? Das Erkennen sucht sich Liebende aus, das mag Zufall sein. Ein Erkennen kann zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort zu jedem beliebigen Elben geschehen. Es kann auch sein, das sich zwei Elben erkennen, die sich überhaupt nicht mögen. Was die Sache natürlich komplizierter macht. Ein solches spontanes Erkennen ist unmöglich zu kontrollieren, weil jenes Gegenüber, dazu bestimmt ist, den Seelenamen des anderen zu erfahren. Andersherum ist es genauso. Warum das so ist, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht frage ich die Mutter des Weltenbaumes oder den Weltenbaum selbst nach seinen Gründen."

„Dieses Erkennen ist ein Geschenk. Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen, Freundschaft oder Liebe zu tun, sondern ist eine Situation die einfach passieren kann und der man sich niemals entziehen kann."

„Wow, und offensichtlich sind wir doch ein wenig elbischer Abstammung, daher haben ich diese Fähigkeit auch?" fragte Evelyn.

Auch Harry schaute überrascht!

„Ja, aber das ist etwas, was du nicht trainieren kannst, es kommt und ist da und dann wirst du es merken. Außerdem haben auch die Druiden diese Fähigkeit. Bein Zauberern und Magiern kommt sie äußerst selten vor!" Erklärte Merlin.

„Darum gehe ich gleich auf das nächste Thema ein." Sprach Merlin weiter.

„Ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband" ist die engste und festeste Verbindung. Man kann auch künstlich ein Erkennen hervorrufen. Dieses Erkennen erreicht man in dem man seinem Gegenüber seinen Seelennamen als Akt größtem Vertrauens und Freundschaft nennt. Du wirst irgendwann deinen Seelennamen erkennen. Dein bestes Training dazu ist die Kontaktaufnahme mit euren Eltern, Remus, Tonks und Sirius." Dieses Training solltet ihr die nächsten Wochen und Monate nebenbei mit trainieren."

„Und nun zum letzten und Schlimmsten Teil der Seelenmagie. Sie gehört zu den größten aller Foltern und die unumstößliche Wahrheit einem Wesen wirklichen Schmerz zuzuführen ist die Entreißung seiner Seele ohne dessen Einverständnis. Diese Tat ist so grauenvoll und unglaublich schmerzhaft, das kein Wesen das dieses Phänomen jemals durchgemacht hat davon berichten möchte, deshalb sind jegliche Aufzeichnungen eines Seelenraubes auch sehr wage. Ich möchte das du das kennst aber sein vorsichtig damit."

Harry und Evelyn waren ganz aufgeregt: „Kann man die Seele demjenigen, dem man sie gestohlen hat auch wieder entreißen? Und kann man einem Seelendieb die gestohlene Seele wieder entreißen und dem Bestohlenen wieder geben?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ich glaube das Dementoren bei ihrem Kuss einem die Seele entreißen. Wenn dem so ist, müsste es doch möglich sein, diese seelenlosen Menschen doch zu helfen?"

„Das ist wieder so typisch für dich, Harry. Dem sollten wir in den nächsten Monaten nachgehen!" auch Merlin war ganz erfasst und aufgeregt in der nächsten Zeit bei diesem Thema.

Nach einigen Monaten und der zu Hilfenahme des Buches der fanden sie einen Zauberspruch, um diese bisher verloren geglaubten Seelen zu retten. Sie feierten dieses Ergebnis zusammen mit den magischen Wesen, die nun immer hier waren, bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen.

Flashback Ende

„Tja," resümierte Harry „jetzt lasst uns doch mit dem letzten Thema beginnen. Ich möchte nun endlich die Teleportation lernen"

„Und für die Nachmittage habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für euch, Evelyn und Harry," bemerkte Merlin. „Es ist ein Samuraimeister, namens Feng Shi Tiao. Er wird euch die asiatischen Kampfsportarten beibringen."

Am nächsten Morgen begann Morgana nach dem Unterricht mit der letzten Stufe ihrer Ausbildung.

„Als Teleportation bezeichnet man die Bewegung eines Gegenstandes von einem Raumpunkt zu einem beliebigen anderen Raumpunkt, zu einer frei gewählten Zeit, in minimaler Verzögerung, ohne dass das Objekt dabei physisch den dazwischen liegenden Raum durchquert. Das ist etwas anderes als das dir bekannte Apparieren. In dem du von deinem Aufenthaltsort verschwindest und fast zeitgleich an einem anderen Ort erscheinst. Man verschwindet, »disappariert«, dabei mit einem Ploppen oder Knallen und taucht kurz darauf mit dem gleichen Geräusch an anderer Stelle wieder auf. Das Apparieren ist für die meisten Zauberer eine äußert schwierige Angelegenheit, für die sie eine besondere Prüfung ablegen müssen. Wenn man es nicht richtig macht, kann man dabei »zersplintern«, das heißt Teile seiner selbst am Ausgangsort zurücklassen. Aber selbst wenn man das Apparieren beherrscht, ist es nicht immer möglich, diese Methode der Fortbewegung einzusetzen. Es gibt Orte, an denen das Apparieren durch magischen Zauberschutz unmöglich ist. Das ist überhaupt nicht so beim Teleportieren. Du stellst dir Zeit und Raum vor und bist dann dort. Der riesige Nachteil ist, du darfst den Ablauf der Zeit nicht zu deinen Gunsten in der Zukunft ändern, sonst kannst du nicht zurück in deinen Zeit aus der du kommst!"

„Also kann ich Voldemort als Schüler Tom Riddle nicht töten oder gar nur umstimmen, damit meine Eltern am Leben bleiben und auch alle anderen..." bemerkte Harry frustriert.

Nun bekam auch Evelyn Tränen in ihre Augen, da sie die gleiche Frage hatte.

„Genau das meinte ich damit. Aber wenn ihr jemand beispielsweise in der Vergangenheit helft, der euch in deiner Zukunft hilfreich sein kann, ihr das aber nicht wisst, dann geht das schon! Bedenkt das immer, auf euren Reisen!"

So gingen Wochen und Monate ins Land und langsam machten sich erste Erfolge bemerkbar. Auch Feng Shi Tiao war von Evelyns und Harrys Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert immer begeisterter Dann eines Nachts, Merlin war irgendwo unterwegs...

Evelyn und Harry erwachten und entschieden sich fürs Teleportieren als Übung nachdem sie mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht waren. Sie wollten Merlin sehen.

Sie konzentrierten all ihre Gedanken und Gefühle auf diese Aufgabe. Als es nach einigen Minuten so aussah, als ob nichts geschehen würde, öffnete Beide ihre Augen wieder.

„Was? Seid ihr etwa überrascht, mich zu sehen?" fragte Merlin.

„Ich-ich dachte, es hätte nicht funktioniert." Stammelte Evelyn. Nun nickte Harry dazu.

„Ihr solltet es inzwischen besser wissen. Habt ihr gerade aufgegeben?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört und deine Gegenwart nicht gespürt, deshalb dachte ich, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte. Ich wollte es später noch einmal probieren, denn jetzt fühle ich mich so geschlaucht." Sagte nun Harry.

„Natürlich. Ihr habt mich von einem sehr weit entfernten Ort hergeholt, das kostet Energie."

„Kann sein. Wieso konnte ich dich nicht spüren?" fragte nun Evelyn.

„Du hast dich konzentriert und somit deine emphatischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Ich wollte wie lange es dauert, bis du entweder aufgibst oder Multitasking verwendest. Das selbe gilt übrigens auch für dich Harry."

„Multitasking?" fragten beide synchron.

„Ja Evelyn, Harry. Ihr müsst noch lernen wie ihr mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig macht. Ihr werdet schon sehen, das wird euch helfen. Ihr müsst euch auf eine Sache konzentrieren, aber sicherstellen , dass eure anderen Fähigkeiten immer noch im Hintergrund arbeiten."

„Oh." war alles was er sagen konnte und Evelyn schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an, und Merlin fing an zu lachen.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ihr bekommt das schon hin. Immerhin habt ihr mich hier hergeholt, nicht?"

Harry und Evelyn grinsten stolz.

„Gut gemacht, ihr Beiden. Seid ihr jetzt wieder fürs Training bereit?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall."

Wieder einige Woche später war es dann soweit.

„Na gut. Ich möchte versuchen, uns beide zu teleportieren, um Merlin zu besuchen." Sprach er mit Morgana und Evelyn.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Sie nahm seine Hand und wartete aufgeregt während Harry und Evelyn sich konzentrierten. Nach weniger als einer Minute lösten sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf uns standen plötzlich vor dem Tisch, an dem Merlin saß und einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereitet hatte.

„Ah, Harry, Evelyn, Mo. Schön dass ihr vorbeikommt."

„So nachdem ihr auch eure letzte Prüfung bestanden habt seid ihr nun die einzigen der Auserwählten „Reisender in Zeit und Raum". Ich bin so stolz, das du das geschafft hast..." Morgana war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Harry teleportierte sich zusammen mit Merlin und Evelyn sich zusammen mit Morgana zurück in deren gemeinsame Hütte.

Feng Shi Tiao gesellte sich zu den vieren: „Evelyn, Harry, die Ausbildung mit dem Schwert habt ihr ausgesprochen erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich möchte mit Evelyn und mit Harry eine letzte Prüfung machen. Dafür habe ich euch etwas mitgebracht." Damit hielt Feng Shi Tiao Harry und Evelyn einen länglichen Gegenstand, der in ein Tuch eingewickelt war entgegen.

„Nehmt es euch heraus!" sagte Feng Shi Tiao ermutigend.

Harry nahm das Schwert heraus, ebenso wie Evelyn..

„Niemand konnte bisher die beiden Schwerter aus der Scheide ziehen. In der Legende heißt es, es wären Schwerter, nicht von dieser Welt. Sie hätten einst einem Seraphim gehört. Und da ihr offensichtlich die Kraft in euch tragt ist es für mich sicher, das ihr hiermit die wahren Träger seid!"

Harry war ebenso baff und total begeistert wie Evelyn.

Feng Shi Tiao überreichte ihnen noch eine Gurtkonstruktion und erklärte den Beiden folgendes: „Mit diesen Gurten könnt ihr eure beiden Schwerter auf dem Rücken befestigen, um sie mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig ziehen zu können. Das hilft euch dann auch, wenn ihr sie im sitzen ziehen müsst. Und zu guter Letzt sind beide Schwerter durch diesen verzauberten Gurt für niemanden sichtbar und ertastbar, da hilft auch kein Zauberspruch dagegen."

Evelyn und Harry bedankten sich überschwänglich und zogen die beiden Schwerter direkt auf ihren jeweiligen Rücken an. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. So würden sie nun immer alle ihre Waffen bei sich tragen können, ohne das sie eine Behinderung darstellten oder auffielen.

Er unterhielt sich noch mit den vieren bis in den späten Abend aber kurz vor Mitternacht gingen sie alle fünf schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie die letzten Vorbereitungen und ihre Rückreise besprechen. Harry und Evelyn verabschiedeten sich vorerst von den dreien vor dem Frühstück für einen kleinen letzten Spaziergang.

„Mensch Harry, Evelyn" begann Morgana, „jetzt wart ihr fast zwei Jahre bei den Hohepriesterinnen der Elemente und ein Jahr bei uns. Ich muss sagen es tut schon weh euch ziehen zu lassen. Aber es muss sein. Was ihr hier geleistet habt war geradezu übermenschlich. Gleichzeitig haben wir euch als absolut nette, höfliche aber manchmal auch sehr nachdenkliche Menschen kennen gelernt. Aber ich denke wir sehen uns doch irgendwann wieder. Hier zum Abschied möchte ich euch zwei Anzüge schenken, die ich für euch gemacht habe. Macht's gut." Und mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie erst Evelyn und dann Harry und verschwand schluchzend in der Hütte.

„Tja Harry du und auch du, Evelyn, macht mir Mut für die Zukunft. Ihr seid intelligent und zielbewusst und doch denkt ihr immer daran anderen zu helfen wo es nur geht. Schlau und fleißig im Lernen seid ihr ohnehin. Und jetzt geht es für euch zur nächsten Etappe.

Nun kam Feng Shi Tiao auf ihn zu: „Ihr seid jetzt schon große Krieger. Und außerdem seid ihr außergewöhnlich faire und gerechte und kaum zu bezwingende Krieger. Leider müssen Krieger etwas tun, was dir überhaupt nicht liegt. Ihr müsst eure Gegner auch besiegen und das kann auch das Töten des Gegners bedeuten. Doch denkt immer an Folgendes: Ein großer Krieger muss manchmal Gutes auf böse Weise tun. Beherzigt diesen Leitspruch, er passt zu euch wie sonst zu niemand. Ach ja und außerdem ein Krieger, auch wenn er getötet hat ist kein Mörder. Das ist meine Meinung! Ich möchte euch auch noch etwas mitgeben." Dann sprach er eine japanische Beschwörungsformel. „Hiermit habt ihr nun einen Kampfanzug der Samurai, der aber erst aktiv wird, wenn ihr kämpfen müsst. Er hält auch Messer, Pfeile und leichte Flüche ab. Dies ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Ehre euch beiden"

Damit verneigte sich Feng Shi Tiao vor Harry und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.


	16. Das verschwundene Bluterbe

**16. Kapitel – ****Das verschwundene Blut-Erbe**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „Mensch Harry, Evelyn" begann Morgana, „jetzt wart ihr fast zwei Jahre bei den Hohepriesterinnen der Elemente und ein Jahr bei uns. Ich muss sagen es tut schon weh euch ziehen zu lassen. Aber es muss sein. Was ihr hier geleistet habt war geradezu übermenschlich. Gleichzeitig haben wir euch als absolut nette, höfliche aber manchmal auch sehr nachdenkliche Menschen kennen gelernt. Aber ich denke wir sehen uns doch irgendwann wieder. Hier zum Abschied möchte ich euch zwei Anzüge schenken, die ich für euch gemacht habe. Macht's gut." Und mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie erst Evelyn und dann Harry und verschwand schluchzend in der Hütte.

„Tja Harry du und auch du, Evelyn, macht mir Mut für die Zukunft. Ihr seid intelligent und zielbewusst und doch denkt ihr immer daran anderen zu helfen wo es nur geht. Schlau und fleißig im Lernen seid ihr ohnehin. Und jetzt geht es für euch zur nächsten Etappe.

Nun kam Feng Shi Tiao auf ihn zu: „Ihr seid jetzt schon große Krieger. Und außerdem seid ihr außergewöhnlich faire und gerechte und kaum zu bezwingende Krieger. Leider müssen Krieger etwas tun, was dir überhaupt nicht liegt. Ihr müsst eure Gegner auch besiegen und das kann auch das Töten des Gegners bedeuten. Doch denkt immer an Folgendes: Ein großer Krieger muss manchmal Gutes auf böse Weise tun. Beherzigt diesen Leitspruch, er passt zu euch wie sonst zu niemand. Ach ja und außerdem ein Krieger, auch wenn er getötet hat ist kein Mörder. Das ist meine Meinung! Ich möchte euch auch noch etwas mitgeben." Dann sprach er eine japanische Beschwörungsformel. „Hiermit habt ihr nun einen Kampfanzug der Samurai, der aber erst aktiv wird, wenn ihr kämpfen müsst. Er hält auch Messer, Pfeile und leichte Flüche ab. Dies ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Ehre euch beiden"

Damit verneigte sich Feng Shi Tiao vor Harry und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

* * *

…und schon verschwanden die Merlin und Morgana wie Schemen vor ihren Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte beide wieder im Verlies bei Mehurian auf.

Das Verlies war jedoch leer. Evelyn und Harry schauten sich um.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, das wir hier nun immer mehr Räume sehen und betreten können, die alle möglichen Artefakte und Bücher beinhalten?" fragte Evelyn Harry.

„Ja das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Außer unseren beiden Räumen sind das noch die vier Räume der Gründer Hogwarts und jeweils ein Raum von Merlin und einer von Morgana. Aber es sind neun Räume, siehst du die Türe da zwischen den beiden Türen, die in die Räume von Merlin und Morgana führen?" bemerkte Harry.

„Und komisch ist auch, das bisher nirgendwo irgendwelches Geld oder andere „Schätze" sind!" stellte Evelyn noch fest.

„Stimmt, das ist mir noch gar nicht so aufgefallen!!!" sagte Harry

Inzwischen waren außer ihren beiden ersten Räumen, den Schulverliesen von Harry und Evelyn, die ja von Dumbledore und Konsorten leer geräumt waren insgesamt neun weitere Räume hinzu gekommen, so wie sie es eben gerade gezählt hatten..

Sie gingen in den neuesten Raum und stellten fest, das dieser ein Verlies von den Hohepriesterinnen war. Hier fanden sie wertvolle und interessante Lektüre zum Thema der Elementarmagie.

Interessiert schauten sie sich um und dann nahm sich jeder etwas Lektüre, um darin zu lesen. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden schaute Harry auf und runzelte fragend seine Stirn.

„Was ist los? Was beschäftigt dich, Harry?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

„Ich frage mich, warum wir nun insgesamt sechs Jahre in der Ausbildung waren, und uns von der Erscheinung kaum geändert haben? Wir sind zwar durchtrainierter und kräftiger geworden, aber unser Aussehen ist immer noch das von siebzehn jährigen Menschen und nicht von drei und zwanzig jährigen Erwachsenen?"

„Das stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch auf, das wir ja eigentlich reifer aussehen sollten. Andererseits, hast du etwas an meinem Aussehen aus zu setzen, mein lieber „Bruder?"" dabei klimperte Evelyn kokett mit ihren Augen.

Harry verdrehte derweil seine Augen und sagte: „Nein ich habe nichts an deinem Aussehen aus zu setzen. Und du musst auch nicht andere aussehen oder weiter entwickelt sein. Du siehst gut aus, so wie du bist. Mir gefällst du!"

Evelyn konnte sich nicht bremsen und zog ihren Bruder weiter auf: „Also ich gefalle dir, aha, das ist es also! Hast du dich etwa in mich verliebt?"

Doch Harrys Antwort darauf schockierte sie doch sehr: „Weißt du, das ist das nächste, um was ich mir die ganzen Zeit schon Gedanken gemacht habe. Zum Einen weiß ich mein Gefühl für dich nicht wirklich ein zu schätzen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich so fühle, aber ich komme nicht dagegen an. Ich mag dich anders, als ein Bruder dich mögen sollte. Es ist verrückt, aber immer wenn wir hier drin sind, dann sehe ich in dir eine Freundin und mehr als das. Anderer seits habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, warum wir uns in der Ausbildung überhaupt nicht auch nur als Geschwister zu einander hin gezogen fühlten. Ich bin einfach nur total verwirrt..."

Überrascht, ja geschockt schaute ihn Evelyn an. Dann stand sie auf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Was ist, Evelyn, warum sagst du nichts? Gehe bitte nicht weg! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, aber ich will dich doch nicht anlügen! Bitte bleib hier und wenn du sauer bist, dann sage, schrei mich an oder hau mir eine runter! Aber geh nicht weg ohne was zu sagen! Ich, ich,..." fassungslos rang Harry um seine Haltung.

Evelyn hatte sich derweil umgedreht mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als Harry das sah, schossen ihm selbst die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte seine Schwester nicht zum Weinen bringen.

„Bitte verzeih und vergesse, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bist doch das Einzige was mir von unserer Familie noch geblieben ist!" versuchte Harry zu retten, was noch zu retten ist.

Nun schmunzelte Evelyn doch, war aber gleichzeitig auch sehr nachdenklich. Dann sagte sie endlich nach langer Zeit: „Harry ich bin nicht traurig oder gar bestürzt, wie du über uns denkst. Ich war nur überrascht, das du ebenso wie ich empfindest. Ich war nur unsicher, ob du auch so empfindest. Aber das darf nicht sein, das ist nicht rechtens! Wir dürfen uns nicht lieben! Zumindest nicht als Paar, natürlich wie Geschwister!"

„Du hast ja recht, das weiß ich doch auch. Aber ich komme im Moment nicht so ganz klar mit unserer Situation!" bemerkte Harry.

Nun schwiegen Evelyn und Harry eine Weile und vermieden auch jeglichen Blick Kontakt und waren gleichzeitig tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Dann sagte Evelyn: „Weißt du was, wir sollten in nächster Zeit, zumindest wir hier noch drinnen sind in unseren eigenen Räumen schlafen. Vielleicht legen sich dann unsere Gefühle?"

„Vom Verstand aus muss ich dir zustimmen, vom Herzen her bin ich dagegen!" sagte Harry.

„So geht es mir auch, Harry!" antwortete Evelyn

Dann hörten beide eine Stimme in ihren Köpfen. Es war Lady Shiarta, die sich bei ihnen telepatisch meldete: #Evelyn, Harry, bitte beruhigt euch. ich, nein wir alle, also die Gründer von Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgana und auch alle anderen Hohepriesterinnen haben eure Unterhaltung mit bekommen. Ich muss euch leider folgendes sagen. Ihr dürft euch jetzt nicht lieben wie es unter Mann und Frau so üblich ist. Ihr habt leider noch nicht einmal die Hälfte eurer notwendigen Ausbildung erfahren, die ihr benötigt und die euch zusteht. Es ist für uns alle verwunderlich, das sich eure Gefühle so in den Fordergrund zu schieben in der Lage sind. Ihr seid noch viel stärker als wir in unseren kühnsten Träumen gehofft hatten! #

#Aber was hat das mit den Gefühlen uns gegenüber zu tun? # wollte Harry wissen.

#Dann ist es doch wirklich besser, wenn wir in nächster Zeit, zumindest solange wir hier noch drinnen sind, in unseren eigenen Räumen schlafen. Vielleicht legen sich dann unsere Gefühle zueinander? # fragte Evelyn.

#Nein, das ist Grund verkehrt. Ihr müsst so nah wie möglich sein, so lange wie es geht. Eure Gefühle müsst ihr akzeptieren, aber ihr dürft ihnen auf keinen Fall nachgeben. Das ist auch ein Teil eurer vielen, vielen Prüfungen, die euch noch bevor stehen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber da müsst ihr halt nun einmal durch! # erklärte Lady Shiarta.

#Das kann ich nicht machen und auch nicht akzeptieren. Warum sollen wir all diese Ausbildungen machen, nachdem was uns bisher alles geschehen ist. Und dann sollen wir Gefühle für einander akzeptieren, obwohl wir Geschwister sind, aber diesen Gefühlen nicht nach gehen dürfen? Ich verstehe das nicht? # Harry war verzweifelt.

Nun mischte sich auch Evelyn mit ein: #Mir geht es genau so wie Harry. Ich kann das auch nicht verstehen. Besonders aber interessiert mich, ob wir nun Geschwister sind oder nicht...#

#Das ist etwas, das ich euch nicht sagen kann, da es noch nicht sicher ist, was ihr nun seid. Aber das werden die nächsten Tage euch zeigen...# damit war Lady Shiarta auch schon wieder aus den Gedanken von Evelyn und Harry verschwunden.

Nach einiger Zeit das Schweigens und des Nachdenkens der beiden sagte Evelyn: „Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Uhr wir haben, oder gar welchen Tag wir haben?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, aber ich wüsste das auch gerne. Aber noch Mal zu dem Gespräch von vorhin. Wie sollen wir uns eigentlich weiter zueinander verhalten oder zueinander stehen?"

„Ich würde sagen, das wir es auf uns zukommen lassen und auch erst einmal mit Mehurian und Kastellaun reden, wie es eigentlich mit unserem Blut aussieht und es um unserem Erbe so steht!"

„Das ist wahr. So sollten wir das machen. Lass uns noch ein wenig üben und trainieren, Evelyn." Sagte Harry nachdenklich.

So wiederholten sie die vielen Übungen und konnten auch hier in den verschiedenen Verliesen hin und her teleportieren. Sie unterließen es aber irgendwo hin außerhalb zu teleportieren. Sie wollten kein unnützes Risiko eingehen.

Nach ein paar Stunden erschien dann der Kobold Mehurian und war erfreut, die beiden wieder zu sehen.

Er konnte aber die neuen Verliese nicht betreten und wartete in dem Schulverlies von Evelyn. Als sie dann zu ihm gingen begrüßte er sie ganz aufgeregt: „Endlich sind sie wieder hier. Sie waren wiederum drei Tage abwesend. Ich bin froh sie Mrs. Potter und sie Mr. Potter wieder hier zu sehen!"

„Danke, Mr. Mehurian, für ihre Anteilnahme und Freude, uns wieder zu sehen." Bedankte sich Evelyn.

Harry antwortet: „Die Freude liegt ganz bei uns Mehurian, aber auch vielen Dank für ihre Anteilnahme!"

„Darf ich erst wieder Kastellaun holen, bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten?" bat Mehurian.

„Selbstverständlich, gerne!" antwortete Harry höflich.

Evelyn nickte dazu.

Damit war auch Mehurian schon wieder verschwunden. Nach einigen Minuten erschien er wieder, aber alleine.

Mit fragender Mimik schauten ihn Evelyn und Harry an und er erklärte: „Kastellaun wird in einer halben Stunde erscheinen und ihnen die Ergebnisse über die Recherche zu ihrem Bluterbe erläutern. Vorab aber kann ich ihnen etwas zu essen besorgen, wenn sie wollen!"

Harry war begeistert und Evelyn antwortete: „Wenn es nicht zu viel Aufwand ist, würden wie gerne viel Obst bekommen und vielleicht auch etwas Fisch!"

„Kein Problem, Mrs Potter, diesen Wunsch kann ich ihnen gerne und ohne Probleme besorgen. Haben sie sonst noch Wünsche, oder sie Mr. Potter?" fragte Mehurian.

„Ja, ich hätte da noch zwei Wünsche. Zum einen würde ich gerne eine Uhr mit Datumsangabe hier im Raum hängen haben, sie das wir uns zumindest daran orientieren können..." sagte Harry.

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, Mr. Potter, das ist sogar eine sehr gute Idee. Und was bitte ict ihr zweiter Wunsch?" fragte Mehurian.

„Das ist eine Bitte, an der mir sehr, sehr gelegen ist", sagte Harry und machte eine längere Pause. Mehurian schaute ihn fragend und neugierig an, während Evelyn sich unwohl fühlte, da sie nicht wusste, was Harry vor hatte.

Dann setzte Harry seine frage fort: „Könnten sie mich bitte mit Harry ansprechen, schließlich sind wir mehr als nur Geschäftspartner, eigentlich sind wir doch so etwas wie Freunde..."

Mehurian schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen an. Evelyn hingegen strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht und zeigte auch eine große Erleichterung, weil sie bis dahin nicht wusste, was Harry wollte.

Nun musste Evelyn auch schmunzeln und fügte ihrerseits hinzu: „Das gilt natürlich auch für mich. Wenn sie mich also bitte künftig auch mit meinem Vornahmen ansprechen würden, wie es unter vertrauten Wesen so üblich ist! Mein Name ist Evelyn!"

Mehurian war einfach nur sprachlos. Er bekam erst einmal kein Wort heraus. Nachdem er sich dann gefangen hatte sagte er: „Das ist mir eine Ehre..."

In diesem Moment erschien Kastellaun und fragte: „Mehurian, was ist für sie eine Ehre?"

Mehurian schaute erschüttert seinen Vorgesetzten an, aber Harry und Evelyn retteten die Situation, in dem sie Kastellaun erklärten, worum sie Mehurian gebeten hatten.

Kastellaun war nicht minder überrascht. Nach einigem Zögern und einem kurzen Überlegen willigte er ein: „Ich kann nur die Worte von Mehurian wiederholen. Es ist mir eine Ehre, das sie so viel Vertrauen in uns setzen. Wir nehmen das Angebot dankend an!"

Nachdem sich alle vier soweit beruhigt hatten, kam Kastellaun zum eigentlichen Thema, über das sie hier zusammen reden wollten.

„Ich habe zur Frage der Erbschaft bisher keine guten Ergebnissen, eigentlich nur sehr schlechte und Besorgnis erregende!" begann Kastellaun mit seiner Erklärung.

„Ihr Blut kann definitiv nicht für das Bluterbe her halten. Außerdem ist das Gold aus ihren Schulverliesen unwiderruflich verloren. Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie selber das Gold abheben lassen, obwohl sicher ist, das es andere Personen, als sie waren. Sie haben laut unseren Unterlagen andere mit der Verwaltung des Goldes beauftragt, die bereits bekannten Personen. Damit ist leider alles Rechtens und sie haben damit auch kein Anspruch auf Rückerstattung!"

Evelyn und Harry waren zu tiefst bestürzt, gleichzeitig waren sie sich aber auch im Klaren, das sie dagegen nichts mehr machen konnten, denn wenn es eine Chance geben würde, dann würde ihnen das Kastellaun mitteilen.

„Ich muss ihnen aber noch weitere schlechte Nachrichten mit teilen. Die bekannten Familien versuchen alles nur erdenkliche, um an die weiteren Verliese der Familien Potter, Black, Tonks, Evans und Lupin zu gelangen. Der einzige Lichtblick ist aber, das hier der Weg des Bluterbes offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. Wir wissen aber auch nicht, warum?"

Harry und Evelyn waren sehr überrascht, dann sagte Harry: „Nun ich sehe das nicht so schlimm. Somit scheint es für mich, das wir vielleicht doch auf anderem Wege an unsere verbliebenen Erben heran kommen können!"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Genau das ist der Weg, den wir verfolgen sollten. Wie sieht es denn eigentlich damit aus, das wir auch einmal hier raus kommen können?"

„Da möchte ich ihnen auf das stärkste von abraten. Sie werden nicht nur von dem Ministerium und deren Auroren gesucht, sondern auch von Dumbledore und einigen seiner Verbündeten und schließlich auch noch von den Todessern und dem dunklen Lord!"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an, als Harry auf einmal offensichtlich eine gute Idee zu haben schien.

* * *

**Das musste ich hier einmal sagen: Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews!!! **


	17. Ausflug nach MuggelLondon

**17. Kapitel – ****Ausflug nach Muggel-London!**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Evelyn und Harry waren zu tiefst bestürzt, gleichzeitig waren sie sich aber auch im Klaren, das sie dagegen nichts mehr machen konnten, denn wenn es eine Chance geben würde, dann würde ihnen das Kastellaun mitteilen.

„Ich muss ihnen aber noch weitere schlechte Nachrichten mit teilen. Die bekannten Familien versuchen alles nur erdenkliche, um an die weiteren Verliese der Familien Potter, Black, Tonks, Evans und Lupin zu gelangen. Der einzige Lichtblick ist aber, das hier der Weg des Bluterbes offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. Wir wissen aber auch nicht, warum?"

Harry und Evelyn waren sehr überrascht, dann sagte Harry: „Nun ich sehe das nicht so schlimm. Somit scheint es für mich, das wir vielleicht doch auf anderem Wege an unsere verbliebenen Erben heran kommen können!"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Genau das ist der Weg, den wir verfolgen sollten. Wie sieht es denn eigentlich damit aus, das wir auch einmal hier raus kommen können?"

„Da möchte ich ihnen auf das stärkste von abraten. Sie werden nicht nur von dem Ministerium und deren Auroren gesucht, sondern auch von Dumbledore und einigen seiner Verbündeten und schließlich auch noch von den Todessern und dem dunklen Lord!"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an, als Harry auf einmal offensichtlich eine gute Idee zu haben schien. ...

* * *

Harry schaute sich grinsend um. Dann sagte er: „Und wo suchen sie uns? Doch sicher in der Winkelgasse, in der Nokturngasse, in Hogsmeade oder sonst wo, wo sehr viele Hexen und Zauberer zu erwarten sind, oder dort wo wir zu Hause sind oder besser gesagt waren. Also sollte doch ein Ausflug, mit ein wenig Tarnung, an für die magische Welt weniger bekannte Orte sehr viel sicherer sein, oder?"

Nun strahlt Evelyn und sagte: „Es soll aber nicht irgendwo im Niemandsland oder in der Pampa sein, sondern in der Stadt. Und mir wäre es schon lieb, wenn es London wäre! Da kann man wenigstens etwas unternehmen und langweilt sich nicht so!"

„Also sollten wir den Liguster Weg und die Gegend um die Winkelgasse und um die Nockturngasse weiträumig meiden!" überlegte Harry laut.

Evelyn sagte: „Ich kann da gar nichts dazu sagen, da ich bisher noch nie in London war und nur das gesehen habe, als Harry mich befreit hatte und den Klamotten Laden..."

Nun strahlt auf einmal Kastellaun und erklärte: „Ich habe da eine Idee. Im Stadtteil Soho gibt es eine Besonderheit von London. Es ist das sogenannte Chinatown von London. Dort würdet ihr nicht auffallen, und es werden dort nur sehr wenige auf euch achten, besonders da dieses Chinatown mehr auf den kommerziellen Tourismus ausgelegt ist. Aber man findet auch viele Lokale, Tempel und Händler von den unterschiedlichsten Waren. Und am Rand von Chinatown ist ein heruntergekommenes Industriegelände, wohin sie leicht apparieren oder mit einem Portschlüssel hin gelangen könnten, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen!"

Nun mischte sich auch noch Mehurian mit in die Diskussion ein und sagte: „Das würde dann morgen früh gut passen, da dann Wochenende ist und dort viel weniger Manschen an zu treffen sind!"

Kastellaun nickte und bestätigte: „Das, mein lieber Mehurian, ist eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee!"

Harry grinste und freute sich auf ihren Ausflug.

Aber besonders Evelyn war Feuer und Flamme für diesen Vorschlag. Sie jubelte: „Endlich lerne ich mal etwas von der Welt kennen und bleibe nicht eingesperrt!"

Nun realisierte auch Harry, das sie eigentlich nie gedankenlos faulenzen konnten. Kastellaun reichte ihnen noch eine Lektüre, die das Londoner Chinatown beschrieb und verschwand dann mit Mehurian.

Nun machten sich Evelyn und Harry an die Planung.

„Wir sollten aber trotz alle dem nicht unbewaffnet dort hin gehen!" stellte Harry fest.

„Das stimmt, wir können unsere Schwerter doch tarnen, ebenso wie unsere Zauberstäbe!" bestätigte Evelyn.

„Wie lange wollen wir eigentlich dort bleiben?" fragte Harry.

Evelyn überlegte und fragte dann selber: „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir mehrere Tage dort bleiben würden und vielleicht dort auch übernachten würden, wenn es uns gefällt?"

„Da bin ich dabei! Aber wir brauchen auch noch Geld, um dort zu bezahlen..." stellte Harry noch fest.

Als wären ihre Worte erhört worden, erschien Mehurian und übergab beiden eine kleine Plastikkarte und jeweils einen Geldbeutel, der deutlich gefüllt war. Als Harry und Evelyn ihn fragend anschauten erklärte dieser: „Sie kennen doch sicher unseren Notfallfonds. Aus diesem haben wir das Geld genommen, was sie in den beiden Geldbeuteln finden. Und diese Plastikkarte ist auch ein Zahlungsmitte der Muggel, eine sogenannte Kreditkarte. Mit dieser können sie in Restaurants oder auch in Hotels zahlen und auch in größeren Geschäften..."

Hierbei nickte Harry und sagte: „Das habe ich schon das eine oder andere Mal bei Onkel Vernon gesehen. Man braucht auch eine Geheimnummer oder nicht?" fragte er noch Mehurian.

Dieser nickte und erklärte ihnen noch ausführlich den Gebrauch und die magischen und sehr sicheren Schutzmechanismen, die noch zusätzlich darauf lagen. Damit ausgerüstet stand nun dem Ausflug nichts mehr im Wege.

Daraufhin verabschiedete sich nun Mehurian endgültig, nicht ohne vorher noch eine gute Nachtruhe gewünscht zu haben.

Wie mit Lady Shiarta besprochen legten sich Evelyn und Harry zusammen in ein Bett, kuschelten sich vorsichtig und zurückhaltend an einander und schliefen dann doch schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen dann machten sie sich reisefertig und aßen erst einmal ihr Frühstück. Dann schauten sie sich nochmals gemeinsam die Koordinaten an und teleportieren zwischen alte verfallene Lagerhallen, die sie sich gemeinsam ausgesucht hatten. Dabei machten sie sich gleichzeitig unsichtbar, um auf alles optimal vorbereitet zu sein.

Sie verschwanden aus dem Verlies und erschienen genau am geplanten Landepunkt unbemerkt, da sie ja unsichtbar waren. Und das war auch gut so, da sie eine größere Anzahl von Leuten gerade im Moment aus einer Limousine und einem Transporter ausstiegen.

Telepatisch sagte Harry: #Das ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Was ein Glück, das wir nicht von den Muggeln gesehen werden können! #

#Stimmt das ist nicht schlecht so. Was machen die denn da? # wollte Evelyn wissen.

#Ich habe keine Ahnung! #sagte Harry

In diesem Augenblick wurden noch zwei zehn bis zwölf-jährige Mädchen aus dem Transporter gezerrt. Diese schienen sich offensichtlich heftig zu wehren, konnten aber nichts gegen die Männer ausrichten.

#Das sieht wie eine Entführung aus! #sagte Harry.

Er konnte spüren, das sich eine gewaltige Emotion bei Evelyn auflud, die ihm dann auch gleich ebenso telepatisch mitteilte: #Wir werden sie aber befreien. Wir überlassen sie sich nicht selbst, verstanden! # sagte sie im befehlenden Ton.

Harry musste trotz der gefährlichen Situation schmunzeln und teilte Evelyn mit: #Keine Bange, wir werden die Kinder befreien und schützen. #

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Entführer mit den Kindern in einer Lagerhalle verschwunden. Harry und Evelyn verständigten sich, das sie an ein Fenster laufen würden, um die Situation zu überblicken. Da sie ja immer noch unsichtbar waren, konnten sie das recht gefahrlos machen.

Als sie durch ein Fenster schauten, konnten sie grade noch erkennen, das die beiden kleinen Mädchen in eine fensterlose Kammer geworfen wurden. Dann verschwanden mehrere der Entführer und ließen vier von ihnen als Wache zurück. Während die anderen die Halle verließen, schlüpften Evelyn und Harry, die sich kurz vorher abgesprochen hatten, durch die offene Türe in die Halle.

#Lass uns erst einmal hören, was die vier so vorhaben, dann setzen wie die vier außer Gefecht, befreien die beiden Mädchen und bringen sie zu ihren Eltern zurück! # teilte Harry Evelyn mit.

#Das hört sich nach einem wohl durchdachten Plan an! # sagte Evelyn ironisch.

Dann gingen beide in den anderen Raum, dessen Türe offen stand, um die vier zu belauschen.

„Was meint ihr wie lange werden wir warten müssen?"

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch nicht. Wir kriegen hier die Stunden bezahlt und eine Erfolgsprämie, wenn wir den letzten Teil unserer Aufgabe erledigen. Und das nicht zu knapp!"

„Aber müssen wir sie wirklich umlegen?"

„Der Boss hat gesagt keine Spuren und keine Zeugen, also ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir das erledigen können!"

Nach einer kleinen Ruhephase, in der niemand mehr etwas sagte, meldete sie wieder eine Stimme: „Dann will ich aber meinen Spaß mit den beiden Fohlen haben, also lasst mich in Ruhe mit den beiden. Ihr könnt euch ja weiter mit Kartenspielen beschäftigen. Und macht ruhig Musik an, wenn euch das Geschrei der Chickas stört..." lachend kam einer der Entführer auf die Tür zu gegangen.

Harry spürte, das Evelyn drauf und dran war zu explodieren, deshalb warnte er sie telepatisch: #Tu jetzt nichts unüberlegtes, warte einen kurzen Augenblick...#

#Du hast Nerven, den leg ich sofort um...# sagte Evelyn aggressiv.

#Das auf jeden Fall. Aber lass ihn uns verfolgen und mit ihm in den Raum gehen, der ja im Moment noch abgeschlossen ist. Dann machen wir diesen Raum Geräusch undurchlässig und dann kannst du dich mit ihm vergnügen...# beruhigte sie Harry.

Sie griff seinen Arm und drückte ihn zustimmend, dann verfolgten sie dem dicken Bastard und schlüpften unbemerkt mit in den Raum wo die Mädchen gefangen gehalten wurden.

„So meinen kleinen Süßen. Zeit, das wir etwas Spaß miteinander haben. Los zieht euch aus..."

Entsetzt wichen die beiden zurück in die abgelegenste Ecke. Der Typ drehte sich erst einmal um und verschloss die Türe. Dann sagte er: „Ihr kommt hier sowie so nicht mehr heraus, also..."

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Harry einen Stillebann über das Zimmer gelegt und er hob ebenso wie Evelyn seine Unsichtbarkeit auf.

Anstelle der Mädchen antwortete Evelyn: „Also ich denke schon, das die beiden gleich hier diese unwirtlichen Räume verlassen können. Nur du Arschloch wirst nie wieder die Sonne aufgehen sehen!"

Erschrocken drehte sich der Mann um und griff unter seine Jacke. Geistesgegenwärtig rief Harry: „Accio Waffen!" und umgehend kam ein Messer, eine Pistole und ein Schlagring auf ihn zugeflogen.

Evelyn drehte sich wütend nach ihm um, Harry aber antwortete trocken: „Ich mach nur die Drecksarbeit, das Vergnügen ist ganz auf deiner Seite..."

Verstehend nickte sie und stellte sich umgehend zwischen die beiden Mädchen und dem Entführer.

Der rief derweil: „Hey Jungs, hier gibt es ein wenig Ärger. Kommt mal her und helft mir ein wenig!"

Aber nichts tat sich und Evelyn sagte: „Die hören wahrscheinlich zu laut Musik..."

Der Dicke stürzte sich auf Evelyn, als vermeintlich schwächeren Gegner, um sie als Pfand gegen Harry in der Hand zu haben. Die aber, gut durchtrainiert, ließ ihn durch die Luft wirbeln und trat ihm erst einmal in seine Weichteile. Dem blieb natürlich die Luft weg.

Während er stöhnte fragte Evelyn: „Na damit wirst du sowieso keine Freude mehr haben, mein Dicker. Obwohl, du wirst sowieso nie wieder eine Freude haben..."

Stöhnend fragte der Entführer: „Was wollt ihr von mir?" dabei versuchte er einen Ausweg zu finden.

„Wir wollen wissen, wo die anderen hin sind?" sagte Evelyn.

„Und warum soll ich euch das sagen?" fragte sie der vermeintliche Vergewaltiger.

„Nun das ist doch ganz einfach. Wenn du uns verrätst, wo deine Kumpane hin sind und wir dich killen, dann kann es dir egal sein, was wir dann machen. Und solltest du uns besiegen können, dann erfährt sowieso keiner, was du verraten hast oder nicht!"

Nun erzählte der vermeintliche Vergewaltiger, wo die anderen an zu treffen seinen.

Harry hatte sich zwischenzeitlich zu den beiden Mädchen begeben und nahm sie in seine Arme und redete beruhigend und leise auf sie ein.

In diesem Moment sprang der Entführer auf, packte eine Eisenstange und versuchte auf Evelyn ein zu schlagen. Die zog ihr Katana, schlug ihm damit und trennte mit einem Hieb die Hände von den Armen. Dann stach sie mit einer gleitenden Bewegung das Katana in den fetten Leib des Entführers, der nun entsetzlich aufbrüllte.

Harry hielt den beiden Mädchen die Ohren soweit wie möglich zu und hatte sie auch derweil mit ihren Gesichtern weg gedreht.

Evelyn starrte weiterhin wütend auf den brüllenden Entführer, ehe sie das Katana aus dessen Leib zog und ihm mit einer flüssigen Bewegung den Kopf abschlug.

Die beiden Mädchen waren am zittern und weinen, da sie zwar nicht alles sahen, aber ihnen doch irgendwie klar war, das da gerade ein Mensch umgebracht wurde.

Harry übergab die beiden an Evelyn, holte sich den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Dann sagte er: „Du bleibst hier und ich übernehme die drei anderen. Ich mache es kurz und bündig. Warte bitte mit den beiden hier auf mich!"

Evelyn nickte und ging mit den beiden Mädchen an die Ausgangstüre der Lagerhalle. Harry hingegen ging ruhig aber zielstrebig auf den Raum zu, in dem die drei restlichen Entführer saßen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er in den Raum und im nächsten Augenblick brüllten die drei Entführer auf, als sie den Fremden erkannten. Kurz darauf gab es eine Explosion und es breitete sich rasch ein Feuer in dem Raum aus. Evelyn hörte die drei vor Schmerzen schreien und winseln, als Harry gerade den Raum wieder verlies.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an, als er erklärte: „Erst habe ich ihnen sämtliche Knochen mit einem gewaltigen Reduktor zertrümmert und dann habe ich das Element Feuer genutzt und diesen Raum in eine wahre Hölle zu verwandelt! Nun lass uns gehen!"

Sie verließen die Lagerhalle und verschwanden schleunigst etliche hundert Meter, ehe sie anhielten.

Dann fragte sie eines der Mädchen: „Seid ihr ein Zauberer und eine Hexe?"

Harry und Evelyn schauten die beiden erschrocken an, als die andere sagte: „Wir wissen, das es so was gibt. Wir kommen im Herbst nach Hogwarts. Das ist eine Schule für Hexen... Kennt ihr die?"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich schmunzelnd an, als Harry sagte: „Ja die kennen wir. Ich gehe dort auch zur Schule!"

Nun waren die beiden Mädchen erstaunt und schauten beide mit großen Augen an.

Dann fragte Evelyn: „Und wie heißt ihr denn?"

Die eine sagte: „Mein Name ist Miyu Fumiko und ich bin elf Jahre alt!"

„Und ich heiße Ayaka Fumiko und bin die Zwillingsschwester von Miyu!" gab die andere zum Besten.

Nun stellten sich Harry und Evelyn vor, aber nur mit ihren Vornamen. Dann fragten sie noch nach der Adresse und Teleportierten dann mit den Beiden dort hin.

Sie landeten ungesehen vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor einer prachtvollen Villa. Die beiden Mädchen rannten auf das Tor zu und klingelten. Sofort erschien eine Art Wächter, ein Asiat, dem sie in einer fremden Sprache etwas zuriefen. Der öffnete sogleich das Tor und die beiden sprangen ihm in seine ausgebreiteten Arme, während dessen sich Harry und Evelyn umdrehten und verschwinden wollten.

Eine der beiden rief aber, als sei das bemerkte: „Evelyn, Harry bleibt hier!"

Die andere fügte hinzu: „Ja wir wollen, das ihr unsere Eltern kennen lernt!"

Der Wächter sagte: „Bitte tun sie uns den Gefallen und die Ehre und begleiten sie mich zu den Eltern von Ayaka und Miyu!"

Evelyn nickte, nahm Harry an dem Arm und betrat das Grundstück der Villa. Die Mädchen kicherten und eine der beiden sagte: „Bist du der Chef, Evelyn?"

Die andere fragte noch: „Gehorcht dir Harry immer?"

Nun musste Evelyn lachen, während Harry nur die Augen verdrehte. Sie sagte dann kichernd: „Ja er ist schon gut erzogen und gehorcht mir meistens sehr gut..."

Auch der Wächter musste schmunzeln, als sie nun die Auffahrt hoch gingen. Während dessen erklärte er Harry und Evelyn: „Wer sind sie eigentlich und wie haben sie es geschafft die Beiden jungen Damen hier zu befreien?"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an und Evelyn antwortete: Das ist Harry und ich heiße Evelyn. Unsere Nachnamen wollen wir nicht nennen, bitte haben sie dafür Verständnis. Und das wir die beiden da retten konnten war Zufall. Wir waren genau in dem Moment da, als die beiden in ein Lagerhaus verschleppt wurden. Dann haben wir sie daraus befreit und sie dann hier her gebracht!"

„Das war ganz anders!" sagte die eine der Beiden.

„Sie haben die vier, die uns bewacht haben getötet und die hatten keine Chance!" sagte ihre Schwester.

„Dann erzählt mir doch mal was geschah, aber ich lasse in der Zwischenzeit euren Vater und seine Freundin kommen." Sagte der Wächter

Nun erzählten die Zwillingsmädchen, was sich tatsächlich abgespielt hatte. Besonders, als sie zur verhinderten Vergewaltigung kamen, verfinsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Wächters, das wich aber einem großen Erstaunen, als die Mädchen doch sehr Detailgetreu erzählten, wie die Vier Verbrecher ihr Ende fanden. Dann erklärten sie noch, das Evelyn und Harry eine Hexe und ein Zauberer seien!"

„Nochmals vielen Dank, für euren mutigen Einsatz, mein Name ist übrigens Toyo Kamatzu. Ich bin so etwas wie der Onkel der beiden, auch ein Zauberer, aber aus Japan! Also für uns hier nichts besonderes."

Er erfuhr dann, das die „Eltern" in einer viertel Stunde hier sein würden.

Harry erklärte, das er und Evelyn kurz weg müssten, aber spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder hier wären. Toyo Kamatzu nickte und sagte: „Aber versprecht mir bitte wirklich wieder zu kommen!"

Evelyn und Harry nickten zustimmend und waren auch schon verschwunden. Nach knapp einer halben Stunde waren beide wieder zurück vor das Tor teleportiert. Harry drückte auf die Klingel. Toyo Kamatzu erschien und führte beide zum Haus. Dabei fragte er: „Was hattet ihr noch so wichtiges vor?"

Beide schauten ihn irgendwie ertappt an, als dann Harry antwortete: „Nun wir wussten, wo sich der Rest der Bande aufhielt. Als wir dann heraus fanden, das sie alle dort versammelt waren und sonst niemand weiteres Unschuldiges da war, haben wir den Rest der Verbrecher eliminiert! Dann sind wir wieder gegangen!"

„Bist auf die Tatsache, das dein Temperament mit dir durchgegangen ist und von dieser Villa nichts mehr übrig ist als Asche..." fügte Evelyn noch hinzu.

Erschrocken nahm Toyo Kamatzu dies zur Kenntnis. Dann erreichten sie die Villa und betraten durch den Vorraum das Wohnzimmer. Dort stand ein weiterer Asiat und zum Erschrecken Harrys Amelia Bones vom Zauberei Ministerium.

Auch sie erkannte Harry und sprach ihn an: „Das ist aber eine Überraschung, Harry Potter persönlich!" damit ging sie auf ihn zu und bedankte sich überschwänglich für die Rettung der Zwillinge, die gerade wieder hinzu kamen.

Da bemerkten Harry und Evelyn die maßlos überraschten Gesichter der Asiaten, die scheinbar mit diesem Namen auch etwas anfangen konnten.

„Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Mrs. Bones in Richtung Evelyn.

Nun aber sagte Harry: „Das ist jetzt recht schwierig. Wir möchten sie nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen..." dabei schaute er unsicher zu Evelyn.

Die aber sagte: „Lass uns ihr alles sagen. Ich hab das Gefühl wir können ihr alles sagen!"

Während Harry nickte wurde Mrs. Bones von dem zweiten, noch unbekannten Japaner angesprochen, der zum Fernseher zeigte. Dort war gerade ein aktueller Bericht über das Zerstörte Haus der Entführer.

Nun sagte auch noch Toyo Kamatzu einiges dazu und mit schier ungläubigen Erstaunen drehten sich die drei zu Evelyn und Harry um. Dann fragte Mrs Bones: „Wart ihr das etwa?"

Beide nickten. Dann stellte sie den anderen Asiaten vor: „Das ist im übrigen der Vater von Ayaka und Miyu. Sein Name ist Haruto Fumiko!"

Der begrüßte beide überschwänglich und dankte ihnen: „Sie wissen gar nicht, was sie uns damit angetan haben. Ich werde ewig in ihrer Schuld stehen. Ihre leibliche Mutter lebt leider nicht mehr und wurde ebenfalls Opfer von der gleichen Gruppe, die die Beiden hier entführt hatten. Ich tue alles für sie, was sie wollen!"

Evelyn und Harry war das peinlich und Harry sagte: „Das ist mir und meiner Schwester peinlich. Das hätte doch jeder gemacht..."

„Waaaas?" schrie in diesem Moment Mrs. Bones, „das ist ihre Schwester?"

Erschrocken stellte Harry fest, das er sie beide damit verraten hatte. Evelyn schubste ihn an und sagte: „Jetzt hör schon auf. Hier finden wir vielleicht Helfer. Wir können nicht alles alleine machen. Stell dich nicht so an!"

Nun kicherten die beiden Mädchen und sagten synchron: „Evelyn ist der Boss!"

Das lockerte die allgemeine Stimmung ungemein auf und alle waren am Lachen.

Dann schlug Evelyn vor: „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, dann erzählen wir ihnen ein wenig über uns..."

Hier wurde sie von Haruto Fumiko unterbrochen: „Ich schwöre euch beiden, das nichts was ihr sagt, jemals diesen Raum verlassen wird!" dabei schaute er gütig in Richtung Amelia Bones.

Die fügte hinzu: „Ja das gilt auch für mich, auch wenn wir noch nicht miteinander verheiratet sind. Ich gebe ihnen dafür auch meinen Zauberereid!"

Evelyn schaute Harry strafend an und zischte: „Siehst du!"

Wieder kicherten die Kleinen und Harry verdrehte auch die Augen.

Dann setzten sich alle sieben zusammen und es wurde ein langer Abend. Zwischenzeitlich gingen die kleinen zu Bett und Harry und Evelyn erzählten auch die unangenehmeren Details. Es war ein Chaos an Emotionen, der immer wieder herauf wallte.

Spät in der Nacht gingen dann alle zu Bett. Es wunderte nun auch niemand mehr, das Harry und Evelyn in einem Bett schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen sagte Haruto Fumiko nach dem Frühstück: „Die Erpresser wollten 10 Millionen Pfund Lösegeld. Das ist nun euch Evelyn und Harry."

„Das können wir nicht annehmen!" wiedersprach Harry und Evelyn nickte zustimmend.

Auch nach mehreren Versuchen nahmen sie das Geld nicht an, als dann Amelia, sie hatten sich zwischenzeitlich darauf geeinigt sich untereinander zu duzen, eine Idee hatte: „Aber ihr werdet uns den gesetzlichen Finderlohn von 10 nicht abschlagen?"

Harry und Evelyn betrachten sich und nicken dann ergeben.

Amelia fuhr fort: „Außerdem werde ich euch wahrscheinlich am Besten helfen können, was euer Erbe angeht. Ich werde meine Abteilung recherchieren lassen, ob sie etwas über die Form des Seelenerbes finden. Ich kann mich daran erinnern etwas darüber gelesen zu haben, als ich in meinem Studium alte Gesetze untersucht hatte. Ich setze mich dann mit dem Kobold Kastellaun in Verbindung, wenn ich neue Informationen habe!"

Harry und Evelyn bedankten sich überschwänglich.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von allen und versprachen noch in Hogwarts ein Auge auf die Kleinen zu werfen.


	18. Verbündete

**18. Kapitel **– **Verbündete**

* * *

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Am nächsten Morgen sagte Haruto Fumiko nach dem Frühstück: „Die Erpresser wollten 10 Millionen Pfund Lösegeld. Das ist nun euch Evelyn und Harry."

„Das können wir nicht annehmen!" wiedersprach Harry und Evelyn nickte zustimmend.

Auch nach mehreren Versuchen nahmen sie das Geld nicht an, als dann Amelia, sie hatten sich zwischenzeitlich darauf geeinigt sich untereinander zu duzen, eine Idee hatte: „Aber ihr werdet uns den gesetzlichen Finderlohn von 10 nicht abschlagen?"

Harry und Evelyn betrachten sich und nicken dann ergeben.

Amelia fuhr fort: „Außerdem werde ich euch wahrscheinlich am Besten helfen können, was euer Erbe angeht. Ich werde meine Abteilung recherchieren lassen, ob sie etwas über die Form des Seelenerbes finden. Ich kann mich daran erinnern etwas darüber gelesen zu haben, als ich in meinem Studium alte Gesetze untersucht hatte. Ich setze mich dann mit dem Kobold Kastellaun in Verbindung, wenn ich neue Informationen habe!"

Harry und Evelyn bedankten sich überschwänglich.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von allen und versprachen noch in Hogwarts ein Auge auf die Kleinen zu werfen. ...

* * *

Harry schaute sich gemeinsam mit Evelyn um, als sie aus dem Haus getreten waren. Er wollte noch nicht wieder zurück ins Verlies bei Gringotts. „Evelyn, willst du schon wieder zurück, ich möchte die Zeit nutzen, um noch etwas zu unternehmen!"

„Stimmt ich auch nicht, was wollen wir noch unternehmen?" stimmte Evelyn zu.

„Und was wollen wir machen?" fragte Harry.

In diesem Moment wurden sie von hinten angesprochen: „Ihr seid ja immer noch hier, dann kommt doch rein!" sagte Amelia Bones und zog gleichzeitig Evelyn und Harry wieder in das Haus.

Grinsend, als wäre ihnen eine schwere Entscheidung abgenommen worden und gleichzeitig erleichtert, da sie sich nicht fragen getraut hatten, gingen sie wieder in das Haus.

Amelia Bones begab sich zusammen mit Evelyn und Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Haruto Fumiko mit seinen Töchtern, Miyu und Ayaka, im Arm, die leise am Schluchzen waren. Auf einem der Sessel saß Toyo Kamatzu, der Evelyn und Harry herzlich zulächelte, als er bemerkte, das sie wieder zurück kamen.

Als Miyu und Ayaka sie bemerkten schrieen sie auf: „Ihr seid ja noch hier..." und rannten auf die beiden zu und fielen Harry und Evelyn in die Arme.

Lächelnd ließen sich Harry und Evelyn auf dem Teppich nieder und drückten die beiden Kleinen innig. Nach einer Weile hatten Miyu und Ayaka aufgehört zu weinen und Miyu sagte: „Ihr bleibt doch noch ein wenig hier oder?"

„Wir können auch schwimmen gehen. Wir haben einen großen tollen Pool im Garten. Und es ist so schönes Wetter, das macht doch Spass oder?" fragte nun auch Ayaka.

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an und Evelyn fragte Harry telepatisch: #Das ist mir jetzt echt peinlich...#

#Was ist dir denn peinlich? Obwohl es da etwas gibt, weswegen ich eigentlich nicht mitmachen möchte. Eigentlich sind es sogar zwei Dinge, die mir unangenehm sind...# antwortet Harry telepatisch.

#Zwei Sachen, was den Harry? #

#Ähm, also ich kann nicht schwimmen und was ist dir denn peinlich? # wollte Harry noch wissen.

#Ups, ...# kam es nur von Evelyn.

Harry hakte direkt nach: #Was heißt – Ups - # wollte er von Evelyn wissen.

#...ich kann auch nicht schwimmen, woher auch!# antwortete Evelyn.

Dann wollte sie noch wissen, was ihm noch peinlich sei.

#Na ja, du weißt die Narben...# kam es zögerlich von Harry

#Stimmt...# kam es erschrocken von Evelyn.

Dann aber mit einem bestimmten Ton sagte sie:# Ich habe aber auch nicht vor mich mein Leben lang zu verstecken! Oder, wie siehst du das?#

#Stimmt, lass uns aber erst ein paar Klamotten besorgen gehen...# sagte Harry telepatisch.

Haruto Fumiko, Amelia Bones und Toyo Kamatzu schauten nachdenklich zu den Beiden, als Evelyn erklärte: „Nun da gibt es zwei Dinge, die uns beiden peinlich sind..." hierbei stockte sie.

Harry half ihr aus und erklärte: „Nun zum Einen, wir beide können nicht schwimmen. Wir haben das nie gelernt..."

Erschrocken schaute sie Amelia an, als sie dann vorsichtig fragte: „Was meint ihr damit, ihr habt das nie gelernt?"

Evelyn hatte sich ein Herz gefasst und erzählte: „Nun unsere bisherigen FAMILIEN", das letzte Wort betonte sie, verständlicherweise, besonders, „sagen wir mal, hatte da andere Prioritäten, als uns das Schwimmen bei zu bringen. Und das ist auch der zweite Grund. Die durch sie so liebevolle Behandlung unsererseits haben wir einige recht deutliche Zeichen, die wir mit uns rum tragen!"

Fragend schauten Amelia Bones, Haruto Fumiko und Toyo Kamatzu Evelyn an. Ihr wurde das nun doch peinlich und Harry sagte leise aber sehr deutlich: „Sie meint unsere Narben, die wir an unseren Körpern tragen..."

Entsetzt keuchten die drei auf. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich alle beruhigt hatten, dann sagte Harry aber: „Nun wir haben uns eben geeinigt, das es nichts bringt uns ein Leben lang zu verstecken. Das bedeutet", nun blickte er sanft lächelnd auf Miyu und Ayaka und fuhr fort, „wir werden natürlich mit euch schwimmen gehen. Aber erst einmal benötigen wir dazu Badesachen. Also sollten wir erst einmal einkaufen gehen und ... ähm ... also ..." stammelte er nun.

Hier half ihm dann aber Evelyn wieder aus: „Es wäre nett, wenn ihr uns dabei helfen könntet, wo wir die Sachen einkaufen gehen können denn das wäre auch das erste Mal, das wir uns unsere Sachen selber aussuchen können. Ihr versteht..."

Dem Entsetzen von Amelia Bones, Haruto Fumiko und Toyo Kamatzu wich eine regelrecht fassbare Traurigkeit, als dann endlich Amelia antwortete: „Ich kann es nicht fassen und noch weniger kann ich es in Worte fassen. Am Liebsten würde ich selber beide Familien eliminieren. Aber ihr habt mich ja gebeten mich zurück zu halten. Nun dann würde ich sagen lasst uns Schoppen gehen. Das tut uns alle vielleicht gut und wir kommen wenigstens für einige Zeit auf andere Gedanken!"

Gesagt getan, alle zogen sich soweit nicht schon geschehen an, um dann gepflegt einkaufen zu gehen. Es gab einige peinliche Situationen, die aber mit liebevoller Unterstützung von Amelia Bones und Haruto Fumiko aber besonders Miyu und Ayaka halfen durch ihre ehrliche und unbekümmerte Art sehr viel.

Am frühen Nachmittag waren sie wieder, nun voll bepackt, zurück und Miyu und Ayaka drängten noch schnell ins Wasser zu gehen. Evelyn und Harry gingen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und Evelyn fing sofort an sich um zu ziehen. Harry war noch ganz in Gedanken beim Einkauf, als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, das er Evelyn musterte und doch recht unverhohlen ihren Körper betrachtete.

Kurz darauf bemerkte das auch Evelyn. Nach dem ersten Schreck nahm sie die Flucht nach vorne auf und fragte ihn: „Und wie sehen ich aus. Ist es arg schlimm, was du an mir siehst?"

Harry bekam prompt einen hoch roten Kopf, dann fasste er sich aber und sagte: „Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Ganz im Gegenteil, du siehst absolut toll aus. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, das ich dich gerade nicht wie eine Schwester gesehen habe, sondern wie ein äußerst attraktive junge Frau. Ich wollte nicht, konnte meine Augen aber nicht von dir nehmen und bevor du fragst, deine Narben gehören zu dir, wie ich zu dir gehöre, egal auf welche Weise auch immer ... und wenn es ginge, am liebsten nicht als Bruder ..."

Ohne zu antworten kam Evelyn mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll aber auch nackt wie sie gerade war.

Er streichelte ihren Rücken und ihre Haare, dann sagte er: „Nun, ich bin dir noch etwas schuldig. Warte einen Augenblick!"

Damit schob er sie sanft von sich und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Dann musste er schmunzeln, als er ihre Blicke wahr nahm und drehte sich im Kreis und fragte: „Und kannst du mit diesem Anblick leben?"

Evelyn rieb sich mit der Hand ma Kinn und sagte provokativ: „Na ja, es geht so..."

Mit großen Augen schaute Harry Evelyn an, als sie dann fort fuhr: „...könnte kaum besser sein, was ich da so sehe..." dann musste sie kichern.

Harry rief nur: „Na warte..." stürzte sich auf sie, schmiss sie aufs Bett und kitzelte sie durch. Evelyn hatte es nach kurzer Zeit geschafft, Harry selbst auf den Rücken zu drehen und saß nun rittlings auf ihm und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Dann realisierten beide, das sie ja immer noch ganz nackt waren und Harry bekam einen hochroten Kopf.

Evelyn war es deutlich weniger peinlich, als sie dann Harry beruhigte: „Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Irgendwie ist doch alles falsch, wir sind Geschwister und dann doch keine, dann sollen wir auch immer zusammen in einem Bett schlafen und wir beide wissen doch genau, das wir Gefühle für einander haben, die mehr sind als Schwester und Bruder. Vom Blut her sind wir auch nicht verwandt also ist das auch nicht schlimmer, als das was wir bereits erlebt haben, oder?"

Nachdenklich schaute Harry sie an, und sagte: „Du hast ja recht, mit allem was du gesagt hast. Es ist halt nur irritierend..." dann hob er seinen Kopf an und küsste Evelyn.

Sie ihrerseits beugte sich zu ihm herunter und erwiderte den Kuss.

Dann standen sie beide auf und zogen sich nachdenklich ihre Badesachen an, um mit Miyu und Ayaka, wie versprochen in den Pool zu gehen.

Als sie dort ankamen sahen sie wie erschrocken und überrascht sie betrachtet wurden und Harry fragte: „Was ist los, ihr wusstet doch, das wir einige markante Zeichen tragen!"

Auch Evelyn schaute sich fragen um, als Amelia mit einem Schmunzeln antwortete:" Nun bei mir sind es nicht eure Narben, die mich überraschten, sondern das ihr Händchenhaltend hier her kommt!"

Nun mussten auch Harry und Evelyn schmunzeln und dann wurde es noch ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag. Auch die nächsten Tage waren sehr erholsam. Am letzten Tag, bevor sie wieder gehen wollten wurden sie beide von Haruto Fumiko und Toyo Kamatzu in einen ganz unscheinbaren Laden geführt. Dort hingen die Wände voll von typisch asiatischen Waffen. Sie bekamen eine Auswahl von den Beiden Männern ausgesucht, die sie ihnen schenkten. Haruto Fumiko sagte: „Ich weiß, ihr werdet noch viel kämpfen und dafür will ich euch diese Waffen schenken. Wenn ihr Zeit habt, können wir euch auch ausbilden!"

Toyo Kamatzu nickte dazu. Dann machten Harry und Evelyn ihre Katanas sichtbar und erklärten den staunenden Haruto Fumiko und Toyo Kamatzu, das sie sich von dem selben Meister, der sie auch mit den Katanas ausgebildet hatte, nun auch mit den anderen Waffen ausbilden lassen würden.

Dann gingen sie wieder zurück und am Nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sie sich mit ihren Schätzen zurück in das Gringotts Verlies.

Im Gringotts Verlies angekommen gingen sie wieder in die Räume von Merlin und Morgana.

Sie beschworen ein Feuer in den Räumen und nahmen gemeinsam Platz und Evelyn schlug die Trommel, während Harry die Beschwörungsformel sprach.

Harry nahm dann Evelyns Hand und sie begaben sich gemeinsam in die Meditationsphase, die dann umgehend und schnell in eine tiefe Trance wechselte.

Sie fanden sich vor der Hütte von Merlin und Morgana wieder.

Beide kamen erschrocken aus dem Haus und Morgana fragte auch sofort: „Ist etwas passiert? Können wir euch helfen?"

Evelyn lachte und sagte: „Langsam, langsam, wir brauchen zwar eure Hilfe, aber es ist nichts tragisches!"

Harry erklärte: „Wir haben einige asiatische Waffen erhalten und wollen dafür eine Ausbildung erhalten..."

Jetzt lachte auch Merlin und sagte: „Wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, dann soll ich versuchen Feng Shi Tiao zu kontaktieren, damit er euch ausbildet!"

Harry und Evelyn nickten und Merlin fuhr fort: „Ihr seid nur in euren Gedanken bei uns. Wartet ich öffne ein Portal. Ihr aber müsst zuerst einmal wieder zurück in eure Welt. Dann könnt ihr durch das Portal reisen und ich werde gleichzeitig alles für eure zusätzliche Ausbildung vorbereiten!"

Kurz darauf waren Evelyn und Harry wieder aus ihrer Trance erwacht, hatten das Feuer gelöscht und alle Spuren beseitigt. Dann öffnete sich auch schon das Portal und beide schritten, mit ihren Waffen bepackt, hindurch.

Überschwänglich fielen sie den nun realen Lehrern, Merlin und Morgana, gemeinschaftlich um deren Hälse.

Kurz darauf erschien auch Feng Shi Tiao: „Ich freue mich euch bei bester Gesundheit wieder an zu treffen. Merlin hat gesagt, das ihr meine Hilfe benötigt. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Harry erklärte: „Wir haben kürzlich ein paar asiatischer Waffen erhalten. Könntest du uns damit ausbilden?"

„Was sind das für Waffen?" wollte Feng Shi Tiao wissen.

Evelyn holte einen Rucksack, in dem sie ihre Sammlung von Waffen gelegt hatten. Dann holte sie nacheinander alle Waffen heraus.

„Hier schau was wir alles bekommen haben. Weißt du damit um zugehen und wie sie heißen?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

Staunend betrachtete Feng Shi Tiao, welche Schätze Evelyn aus dem Rucksack holte. Dann erklärte er: „Solche wundervollen Waffen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Zum einen das hier. Das sind Kusarigama, dann heben wir hier Sai's, dies hier sind Tonfas und zu guter Letzt haben wir hier zwei Nunchakus. Das alles sind Arbeiten von wahren Meistern, die ihr hier habt und ja ich kann euch an allen Waffen ausbilden."

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich an diese wundervollen Werke geraten?" wollte Feng Shi Tiao noch wissen.

Gemeinsam erzählten Harry und Evelyn, wie sie an die Waffengekommen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück zusammen mit Merlin, Morgana und Feng Shi Tiao, fing dieser an sie mit den neuen Waffen aus zu bilden.

„Also ich denke wir werden hier einige Zeit verbringen, es wird aber in eurer Zeit nur ein Tag dauern!" erklärte Feng Shi Tiao.

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Das bedeutet dann, das wir hier wieder ungefähr ein Jahr trainieren werden. Ist das richtig kombiniert?" dabei musste sie grinsen, während Harry nur die Augen verdrehte.

Auch Merlin und Morgana waren am schmunzeln und Morgana bestätigte Evelyn, das sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig läge. Dann gingen sie rüber auf den freien Platz, um mit dem Training zu beginnen.

Feng Shi Tiao hielt als erstes die Kusarigama, das er zur Hand genommen hatte, hoch und fing mit der Erklärung an: „Die Kusarigama ist die Kombination aus Wurf-, Schnitt- und Kettenwaffe und das macht die damit Kusarigama zu einer sehr vielseitig einsetzbarer Waffe. Die Kette setzt man mit dem angehängten Gewicht als Wurf- und Wuchtwaffe ein und daneben nutzt man es auch zum Würgen."

Dann zeigte Feng Shi Tiao wie die Kusarigama zu handhaben war. Er hielt von seiner Kusarigama die Sichel in der einen, um sie gegen Waffe oder Körper des Gegners einzusetzen, und die geraffte Kette in der anderen, schwang diese als Wuchtwaffe oder ließ sie kreisen. Damit war es seinen Gegnern nicht möglich die Distanz zu verringern, und damit waren die Schwerter nicht zu gebrauchen. Das Gewicht schleuderte er, und zertrümmerte damit einige Köpfe oder die Waffenhand mehrerer Todesser und seltener auch Rippen und Weichteile des Gegners. Nach einem solchen Treffer konnte er die Kette um einen angeschlagenen Gegner schleudern und erwürgen. Durch das Einholen der Kette konnte er so mehr oder weniger wehrlos gemachte Todesser auch in den Wirkungsbereich der Sichel bringen, die er dann damit erstach.

Dann nahm er die nächste Waffe in die Hand und erklärte zu ihr: „Diese Waffe siehe ich vorzugsweise für dich, Evelyn, sie hießen Sai. Man kämpft normalerweise mit zweien gleichzeitig. Einen dritter Sai kannst du dann im Gürtel verborgen am Rücken tragen, und bei Gefahr könntest du deine Sai wie ein Messer werfen. Da die Sai aus Eisen sind haben sie viele Vorteile. Man kann mit ihnen Schwertklingen blocken und zerbrechen."

Dann erklärte er weiter: „Für die Handhabung der Sai stößt du deinen Gegnern deine Sai, einen oder auch beide, zwischen die Rippen und mit einer 90-Grad-Drehung um die Längsachse und dem anschließenden ruckartigen Herausziehen wird den Gegnern schwerste Verletzungen zugefügt."

Auch hier führte er einige Bewegungen, Hiebe und Streiche vor, um dann nach den nächsten Waffen zu greifen.

Dann nahm er wieder eine Waffe aus dem Rucksack und erklärte Evelyn und Harry: „Der Tonfa ist ein Schlagstock mit dem charakteristischem Quergriff. Man führt das Tonfa mit der Faust um den Griff, so schützte man mit dem Unterarmholz den Unterarm. Mit einigen schnellen Drehschlägen aus dem Handgelenk. Damit zertrümmert man locker jegliche Knochen besonders auf die Masken zur Tarnung und zum Schutz der Todesser kannst du damit los gehen, um die Gegner an zu greifen.".

Zum Schluss nahm er nun die Nunchaku zur Hand und erklärte: „Das Nunchaku könnt ihr für eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Techniken offenbaren. Oft versetzte man mit dem Nunchaku den euch entgegenkommenden Gegnern einen Stoß. Es ist nämlich durchaus möglich im Nahkampf mit dem Nunchaku zuzustoßen, wobei man beide Hölzer in der Hand hält und die etwas spitzer zulaufenden Enden in die Nervenaustrittspunkte rammt. Die so getroffenen Gegner werden dann ebenfalls leichte Beute für euch oder euch folgende Krieger."

„Manchmal kann man sie für eine andere Möglichkeit nutzen - das Wirbeln, wobei ihr eines der Hölzer am unteren Teil halten müsst und das an der Kette baumelnde Stück hin und her schwingen lasst. Damit schlägt man nicht ziellos durch die Gegend, sondern man "malt regelrecht Figuren" in die Luft, meistens die Achterschleife. Die Achterschleife ist eine einfache Figur, die aussieht wie eine auf der Seite liegende Acht, wobei das frei schwingende Holzstück von rechts oben nach links unten und von links oben nach rechts unten schwingt!"

Das ganze geschieht bei Feng Shi Tiao so schnell, der nun eine Demonstration abgab, dass man das Nunchaku kaum noch sieht, dafür aber hört und den Luftzug kann man auch spüren, wenn man nahe genug dran ist. Durch Drehung um die eigene Achse ließen sich so sogar Gegner aus verschiedenen Richtungen in Schach halten.

Dann trainierten sie tatsächlich fast genau ein Jahr die verschiedenen Waffen und natürlich verbesserten sie auch ihre allgemeinen Kampftechniken.

Da sie nicht nur kämpfen konnten, nutzten sie die Zeit der Pausen, um weitere Bücher, die ihnen von Merlin und Morgana zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, zu nutzen

Zum einen handelte es sich um ein Buch, das in weißem Leder gebunden war mit dem Titel: Regis Salomonis et Emegeton vel Clavicula. Ein schwarzmagisches ägyptisches Zauberbuch aus dem Zeitalter weit vor dem Bau der Pyramiden. Es enthält eine Liste und Anweisungen zur Beschwörung von Dämonen, Zaubersprüche und Schadenszauber. Die Schrift setzt sich aus folgenden Teilen zusammen: Ars Almadel das so viel wie magische Offenbarung bedeutete. Es ist wohl die älteste Form des Clavicula Salomonis. Das Almadel ist eine nekromantische Schrift, die ausführlich die Dämonennamen, deren Charaktere und Anrufung beschreiben. Diese Literatur oft auch als der echte Schlüssel Salomons bezeichnet. Ars Notoria. Hierbei handelt es sich um Zeremonien und Gebete um alles Wissen der Welt, Wissen um die Zukunft und verborgene Dinge zu erlangen. Beinhaltet auch einen Pakt mit Dämonen und Amulett-Zauber. Ars Nova, enthält magische Kreise, Hexagramme, die göttlichen Namen und Gebete bzw. Beschwörungen. Ars Paulina, beinhaltet die Tages- und Nachtdämonen sowie die Tierkreiszeichen.

Ein weiteres Buch war das Necronomicon, ebenfalls eine Art dämonischer Kosmologie sowie Zauberanleitungen. Demzufolge seien Informationen über die Älteren Wesen und ihre Zivilisation zur Zeit der Entstehung der Erde, über Schlangenmenschen und verschiedene Kultstätten im nahöstlichen Raum enthalten. Außerdem berichte das Buch über die Kulte der Götter Azathoth, Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath, Tsathoggua und Yog-Sothoth dort drinnen zu finden. Das Necronomicon behandle nicht nur ihre Herkunft und ihre Geschichte, sondern enthalte auch zahlreiche Zauberformeln und Rituale zur Anrufung dieser „Großen Alten".

Das Buch hat fast 1800 Seiten voller verschlüsselter Andeutungen und Doppeldeutigkeiten, zwischen denen verschiedene magische Anweisungen verborgen sind, die es zu entschlüsseln gilt. Die meisten Bedeutungen und Zaubersprüche sollen mit der Zeit verloren gegangen sein.

Das Necronomicon soll folgende Dinge enthalten: Symbole, Flüche, Hierarchie der Dämonen, Auflistung der Herrscher, Generäle, Könige, Heerführer, Beschwörungsformeln, Zauberformeln, Portale zu anderen Dimensionen.

Falls einem Magier dieses Buch in die Hände fällt, der die schwarzen Künste beherrsche, so soll er mit dessen Hilfe über die Dämonen gebieten und sich ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutze machen können. Mit den Zauberformeln sei es dem Magier möglich, durch Portale in andere Dimensionen zu schlüpfen und Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, wenn sie noch nicht mehr als 30 Tage verstorben waren. Doch schon allein das Lesen dieses Buches soll verheerende Konsequenzen haben, für denjenigen, der sich von der Macht mitreißen ließe.

Doch gerade der letzte Teil war für Evelyn und Harry mehr als interessant. Besonders Harry war ganz aufgeregt, als er das Kapitel der Portale durchlas und dabei eine Zeichnung des Torbogens fand, durch den Sirius gefallen war.

Nachdem ihre Zeit um war und sie ihre Waffen mit höchster Perfektion beherrschten, schlug Merlin folgendes vor: „Ich denke, das wir nur an zwei Stellen eine Chance haben, einen Torbogen zu nutzen oder einen Weiteren zu finden. Entweder ihr müsst ins Ministerium, aber wie wir fest gestellt haben, ist das sicher viel zu riskant."

Harry und Evelyn wollten schon dazwischen reden und zeigten, das sie sehr aufgebracht waren, doch nun hielt sie Morgana zurück und sagte: „Wir, Merlin und ich, haben uns gestern Abend noch weitere Gedanken gemacht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, das wir vielleicht auch in euren Verliesen eine Chance bekommen könnten, dort vielleicht ein solches Dimensionstor auf zu rufen. Wenn uns das nicht gelingen sollte, mit eurer Meditation und Trance, dann können wir immer noch den Bogen im Ministerium nehmen..."

Evelyn sagte: „Ihr habt wieder einmal recht und ich sollte mich von Mr. Voreilig etwas distanzieren, ich werde schon wie er..."

Harry, der das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte, schmiss sich auf Evelyn und kitzelte sie durch. Nachdem sie mehrmals um Gnade gewinselt hatte ließ er wieder von ihr ab, nicht ohne sie eindringlich und nachdenklich an zu schauen. Sie hatte im Übrigen den gleichen Blicke drauf.

Mit dem neu erlernten schafften sie es nun problemlos ein Portal zu erschaffen und alle vier gingen durch und waren auch schon in ihren Verliesen.

Merlin erklärte: „Ich werde euch bei eurer Meditation nochmals behilflich sein, dann aber durch euer Portal wieder zurück reisen. Der Rest ist dann eure Sache!"

Morgana nickte dazu. Dann bereiteten sie alles vor.

Schließlich nahmen sie um das beschworene Feuer Platz und Merlin schlug die Trommel.

Harry nahm Evelyn an die Hand und sie begaben sich gemeinsam in die Meditationsphase, die dann doch schnell in die Trance wechselte.

Sie fanden sich vor einem Torbogen wieder.

„Irgendwo her kenne ich diesen Bogen" murmelte Harry.

„Das ist genau so einer, wie der aus dem Ministerium." sagte Evelyn sicher.

„Oh mein Gott, Sirius."

Dann traten sie durch den Bogen und fanden sich vor den Gründern wieder.

Es waren wieder die vertrauten Gestalten und Godric begrüßte sie.

„Evelyn, Harry, ich freue mich euch wieder zu sehen!" sagte Godric Gryffindor.

Sie sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wow. Das ist aber eine gelungene Überraschung." Bemerkte Evelyn

„Eine wahre Potter." lachte Godric.

„Harry, Evelyn da wartet noch wer auf euch beide." sagte er ernst zu Harry und Evelyn.

Harry, der sich zu erst umgesehen hatte, sah einen weiteren Torbogen, ähnlich dem, durch den Sirius gefallen war.


	19. Familie

**19. Kapitel **– **Familie?**

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Dann traten sie durch den Bogen und fanden sich vor den Gründern wieder.

Es waren wieder die Vertrauten Gestalten und Godric begrüßte sie.

„Evelyn, Harry, ich freue mich euch wieder zu sehen!" sagte Godric Gryffindor.

Sie sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wow. Das ist aber eine gelungene Überraschung." Bemerkte Evelyn

„Eine wahre Potter." lachte Godric.

„Harry, Evelyn da wartet noch wer auf euch beide." sagte er ernst zu Harry und Evelyn.

Harry, der sich zu erst umgesehen hatte, sah einen weiteren Torbogen, ähnlich dem, durch den Sirius gefallen war...

* * *

Harry ging in die angegebene Richtung und Evelyn sah Godric fragend an.

„Folge ihm ruhig. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Und außerdem geht es dich genau so an!"

Hand in Hand gingen Evelyn und Harry den Gang, der sich hinter dem Tor weitete entlang. Dann sahen sie eine Art Höhle. Dort neben einem Felsen standen sie, ihre so lange vermissten Eltern.

Harry war sprachlos. „Mum? Dad?"

Evelyn brachte keinen Ton heraus und nahm seine Hand.

„Hallo Harry. Hallo Evelyn" sagte ihre Mutter Lily, „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Aber ein paar Stunden können wir mit euch zusammen bleiben. Wir wollten euch nur sagen, dass wir wahnsinnig stolz auf euch beide sind und dass wir euch natürlich lieben. Und natürlich wollten wir euch kennen lernen und sehen, was aus euch geworden ist."

Dann umarmten sie sich gegenseitig ganz stürmisch und Tränen flossen in Strömen. .

„Wir freuen uns, das wir endlich als Familie einmal zusammen sein können." sagte James zu ihnen.

„Wir sind hier, um euch etwas mitzuteilen. Am Ende werdet nur ihr beide gemeinsam den dunklen Lord besiegen."

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Harry.

„Das können wir euch nicht sagen. Wir wissen nur, dass du allein ihn nicht mehr zerstören kannst, dazu ist er zu mächtig geworden." sagte James.

„Jetzt haben wir aber noch eine weitere Überraschung für euch." sagte ihre Mutter.

Dann nahmen sie die Beiden an den Schultern, James drehte Harry um und Lily machte das ebenfalls bei Evelyn.

„Sirius!" schrie Harry und rannte auf ihn zu, um ihn gleichzeitig mit einer heftigen Umarmung um zu rennen.

Eine etwas schrill aussehende Frau ging auf Evelyn und Lily zu und sagte: „Und du musst Evelyn sein. Mein Patenkind, das ich nie schützen konnte..." dann versagte ihr die Stimme und alle versammelten sich in einem gewaltigen Knoten, der aus vielen Armen und Beinen bestand. Es sah aus wie ein unheimliches Wesen – Hagrid hätte es geliebt!

Lange saßen alle gemeinsam so zusammen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich lange Zeit beruhigen.

Nachdem sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten schaute Harry auf einmal nachdenklich zu seinen Eltern, Sirius, Tonks und Remus. Dann schaute er mit runzelnder Stirn in Richtung Evelyn und fragte dann wieder an seine Eltern gerichtet: „Ich lebt? Warum?"

In diesem Moment realisierte auch Evelyn, was diese Aussage bedeutete und setzte sich genauso aufrecht, erschrocken und ein wenig distanziert hin. Bevor irgend jemand antworten kann sagte sie mit leicht hysterischem Ton: „Los sagt schon, lebt ihr wirklich? Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?"

Jetzt realisierten alle, nach und nach, welche Konsequenzen die jeweilige Antwort haben würde. Lily war am schnellsten und wollte ihre Kinder in den Arm nehmen, die aber beide gleichzeitig zurück schreckten und Harry fragte nochmals, nun aber schon lauter: „Los sagt schon! Wir wollen das jetzt wissen!"

Lily hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände und sagte in beruhigenden Ton: „Halt, halt, nicht das ihr etwas falsch versteht. Wir leben nicht mehr, wir sind wirklich tot und können auch nicht mehr wieder zurück kommen. Wir sind hier auf einer Ebene, die zwischen Leben und Seelenwelt angesiedelt ist. Wir konnten noch nicht in unsere endgültige Welt der Seelen übergehen, da scheinbar unsere Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt war. Aber wir konnten auch nicht von alleine wieder zum Beispiel als Geister wieder zurück kommen..."

„Aber wieso können wir euch dann anfassen und euch fühlen und spüren?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

„Ihr habt ein Portal erschaffen ebenso wie das, durch das Sirius gefallen ist. Und dadurch haben wir alle eine Form angenommen, die es uns ermöglicht Miteinander in körperlichen Kontakt zu treten, so als wären wir nicht gestorben, sondern am Leben und in eurer Existenzebene."

„Also brauchen wir nur hier zu bleiben und schon können wir immer in Kontakt mit euch sein und zusammen leben!" stellte Harry hoffnungsvoll fest.

Fragend schaute Evelyn nun zu Lily, die traurig den Kopf schüttelte und erklärte: „Das geht leider so nicht. Ihr könnt nicht mehr als sechs Stunden hinter einander hier bleiben. Und wir wollen nicht auf ewig hier bleiben, das wäre so, als hätten wir keine Seelen mehr. Und wenn ihr dann sterben würdet und in die Seelenwelt hinab taucht, dann könnten wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Aber es gibt da einiges, was noch der Klärung bedarf."

In diesem Moment betraten weitere Personen diese Zwischenwelt. Es waren die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Merlin und Morgana und Lady Shiartanja.

Mit erstaunten Augen schauten Lily, Tonks, James, Sirius und Remus welche Neuankömmlinge nun kamen. Dann stotterte Sirius: „Das, das, das ist Slytherin..."

Evelyn und Harry schmunzelten, als dann ihre Mutter flüsterte: „Rowena Ravenclaw, ich fass es nicht. Sie leben noch oder bin ich schon verrückt geworden?"

Dann stammelte James, als er einen weiteren der Neuankömmlinge erkannt hatte: „Godric Gryffindor, ich fass es nicht, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Alle, Lily, Tonks, James, Sirius und Remus, stottern und erkennen mehr und mehr die Gründer. Dann trat Harry zwischen die neu eingetretenen und stellte alle Gründer erst einmal vor. Dann sagte er: „Und das hier zur linken ist Morgana Le Fey oder kurz Morgana und daneben in freundlicher Eintracht steht Merlin. Last but not least haben wir hier Lady Shiartanja, Elementarmagierin.

Immer noch nicht fähig irgend ein Wort zu sagen schauten sie die sieben Personen an. Dann ging als erstes Tonks und Lily auf sie zu und fassten sie ganz vorsichtig an, so als würden sie nicht glauben können was sie gerade sehen. Nun ja es war ja auch zu unglaublich, was sich gerade da abspielte.

Letztere, die von Harry vorgestellt worden war, Lady Shiartanja, war es dann auch, die mit der Erklärung fort fuhr: „Lily, James, eure Kinder, haben die wohl größte Aufgabe erhalten, seit es die Magie gibt. Sie müssen letztendlich alleine das Böse besiegen. Was ihr beide sicher durch eure Freunde, Sirius, Nymphodora und Remus, erfahren habt ist wahr. Eurer Opfer war nicht ausreichend, um Voldemort endgültig von diesem Planeten zu katapultieren. Außerdem müssen sich die beiden an die Prophezeiung halten!"

„Welche Prophezeiung?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Remus nickte und sagte: „Ja ich habe auch davon gehört, das es eine Prophezeiung geben soll, die Voldemort betrifft. Zumindest Dumbledore hat davon gesprochen, aber wir haben nichts weiteres erfahren!"

Nun sagte auch noch Tonks: „Stimmt, sie sollte in der Mysteriumsabteilung der Zauberei Ministeriums gelegen haben, ist aber bei einem Angriff von Voldemort zerstört worden!"

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" wollte James wissen.

Und Lily fragte noch: „Und was haben unsere Kinder damit zu tun?"

Harry war blass geworden und schaute die ganze Zeit auf den Boden, dann sagte er: „Ich kenne die Prophezeiung und sie handelt nicht nur von Voldemort. Sie lautet wie folgt:

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Harry erklärte weiter: „Es gab nur zwei Kinder, auf die diese Prophezeiung zutraf. Neville und ich. Sowohl unsere Eltern als auch Nevilles seine haben drei Mal Voldemort gegenüber gestanden. Und wir beide haben Ende Juli Geburtstag..."

„Nein Harry, wir sind drei, denn es trifft auch auf mich zu..." sagte Evelyn dazwischen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Du vergisst den Teil mit dem ihm als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen..." damit schob er seine Haare zur Seite und offenbarte seine Narbe und erklärte weiter: „Das ist die Fluchnarbe, die der Todesfluch bei mir hinterlassen hat!"

Evelyn legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Ich werde dich begleiten und wenn es das letzte ist was ich in meinem Leben machen werde!"

Lady Shiartanja nickte und erklärte: „Doch dies ist nur der erste Teil der Prophezeiung. Sie war nicht vollständig. Eine andere Seherin hat den letzten Teil erfahren. Sie lautet wie folgt!"

Doch sollte der Dunkle Lord wieder geboren werden, durch das Blut des Auserwählten, so muss die Macht erneut gerufen werden, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, durch das zweite ich, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Doch erst die vereinigte Kraft wird das Lichte siegen lassen.

Merlin, Morgana und die vier Gründer nickten dazu und Helga Hufflepuff sagte noch ergänzend: „Diesen Teil der Prophezeiung kannte noch nicht einmal Dumbledore, oder er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Aber damit habt ihr nicht nur einen großen Vorteil, sondern nun versteht ihr wohl auch, was euch als weitere Aufgabe, wenn man es so nennen kann, noch bevorsteht!"

Fragend schauten sich Evelyn und Harry an. Langsam schien die Erkenntnis in ihnen zu wachsen, als Evelyn sagte: „Nun dann macht es alles einen Sinn, das wir kein gemeinsames Blut mehr haben, wir offenbar nicht mehr miteinander Verwand sind..."

„Daher auch unsere Zuneigung, die immer weniger wie die von Geschwister sind..." dann schaute er in Richtung der Gründer, Merlin, Morgana und Lady Shiartanja und fragte: „Was ist eigentlich der Grund, warum unsere Zuneigung während der Ausbildung nicht da ist oder gar noch wächst. Auch streiten wir nie: Warm eigentlich?"

Evelyn nickte und sagte: „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt..."

Nun erklärte Lady Shiartanja: „Es ist folgendermaßen. Wir arbeiten mit einer speziellen Art von Zeitmanipulation. Ihr erlebt einen Tag wie ein Jahr, euer Wissen wächst wie in einem Jahr, auch eure Kondition, aber euer Alter ändert sich nur um einen Tag und euer Körper altert auch nur um einen Tag. Daher wächst eure Zuneigung auch nur wie an einem Tag üblich wäre!"

Entsetzt schauten Lily, Tonks, James, Sirius und Remus und James sagte: „Was sollte das bedeuten mit der Zuneigung?"

„Es kann doch nicht sein, das sich Geschwister lieben und warum habt ihr kein gemeinsames Blut mehr?"

„Wie ihr ja noch nicht wissen könnt, wurden unter anderem der Fluch der vertauschten Identität an beiden ausgeführt. Damit können sie kein Bluterbe annehmen!" erklärte wieder Lady Shiartanja

Sie fuhr fort: „Damit sind sie leider auch nicht mehr verwandt miteinander, leider. Aber nur dadurch haben sie die Chance die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und wenn der Grund auch nur der ist, das sie beide überleben!"

Vorsichtig fragte Harry: „Und was hat das mit der, ähm wie hieß das noch, ach ja, vereinigte Kraft wird das Lichte siegen lassen, zu tun?"

Lady Shiartanja schmunzelte und sagte: „Nun Harry, da musst du und Evelyn wohl oder übel selber drauf kommen. Da dürfen wir, die Gründer, Merlin, Morgana und ich euch nicht weiter helfen, obwohl wir wissen was damit gemeint ist!"

„Na toll, aber das bin ich ja die ganzen Jahre gewöhnt. Mir sagt niemand was und dann sterben auf Grund meine Unwissenheit wieder Menschen an denen mir liegt! Danke!" Harry hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet.

Evelyn bekam derweil einen roten Kopf und schaute entschuldigend in Richtung ihrer Mutter und Patin. Erkennen und Begreifen machte sich nun auch bei Lily und Tonks breit. Harry bemerkte den Blickkontakt, wie auch alle anderen und polterte auch schon wieder Los: „Was soll das, wisst ihr was, und sagt es mir nicht..."

Evelyn nahm ihn in ihre Arme und schaute ihn konzentriert an, dann teilte sie sich ihm telepatisch mit: #Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal und denke nach, was es bedeuten könnte, was es mit dem „vereinigen" auf sich haben könnte?#

Langsam dämmerte es Harry und nun bekam er eine ebenso rote Gesichtsfarbe, wie kurz vorher Evelyn. Dann teilte er ihr telepatisch mit: #Aber das darf doch nicht sein, obwohl, wir sind ja doch irgendwie nicht mehr miteinander Blutsverwandt, und dann letzt erst, ähm ...du ...weiß ...schon ...#

Evelyn nickte und hatte auch wieder eine leichte Rotfärbung.

Gebannt schauten Lily, Tonks, James, Sirius und Remus und Remus fragte: „Was macht ihr beiden denn da? Man könnte meinen ihr könnt Gedanken lesen oder so etwas!"

Die anderen Rumtreiber lachten und Sirius flachste: „Ja, ja und Superman und Superwoman sind sie auch..."

Morgana schaute die fünf an und sagte dann trocken: „Nun ja das sind sich tatsächlich fast, wenn man bedenkt, da sie unter anderem stille Magie, stablose Magie, Blut- und Seelenmagie, alle Elemente, Nekromantik und asiatische Kampfsportarten und dazu noch Telepathie, Teleportation und Telekinese perfekt beherrschen, ja, dann könnte man sie tatsächlich nicht nur mit Harry und Evelyn, sondern auch mit Superman und Superwoman ansprechen. Da gebe ich dir Recht, Sirius!"

Nun war es an Lily, Tonks, James, Sirius und Remus, das sie vor lauter staunen ihre Münder nicht mehr zu bekamen. Evelyn und Harry war das ganze peinlich ohne Ende.

Nachdem sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten stellte Evelyn die alles entscheidende Frage: „Nur ohne unseren Blutnachweis kommen wir nun auch nicht mehr an das, was ihr uns vermacht habt. Nicht das ich unbedingt drauf aus bin oder war euch zu beerben, aber das andere es bekommen stinkt mir gewaltig!"

Dann auf einmal grinste Sirius: „Dann war es doch gut, das wir die großen Verliese an eure Seelen gebunden haben, die sind nicht manipulierbar. Man muss nur das Gesetz dazu kennen!"

Dann wurden Evelyn und Harry erklärt, wo sie die entsprechenden Gesetze finden würden.

Später aber stellte Harry die entscheidende Frage: „Wann müssen wir hier weg?"

Und Evelyn fügte hinzu: „Können wir jemals wieder hier zurück?"

Lady Shiartanja beruhigte sie: „Ha es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie ihr zumindest eine längere Zeit mit euren Eltern und Paten in Kontakt bleiben könnt! Und das geht folgendermaßen. Wir werden euren Eltern die Möglichkeit geben als materialisierte Geister zu leben und zwar dort, wo ihr beiden von ihnen diese fünf Bilder aufhängt! Jedes können sie dann als eine Art Portal nutzen und mit euch in Verbindung treten oder aber sogar aus den Bildern heraus steigen!"

Merlin fügte noch hinzu: „Wo wollt ihr denn die Bilder aufhängen?"

Evelyn und Harry tauschten sich kurz telepatisch aus und dann erklärte Harry: „Wo sollen wir denn alle Bilder aufhängen. Eine können wir ja in Hogwarts wieder aufhängen, aber nur wenn Evelyn mit geht und eines hier in unserem Verlies

James hatte eine Idee und sagte nun: „Eines hier im Verlies ist in Ordnung, eines im Potter Manor, eines im Grimauld Platz, eines im Godrics Hollow und das letzte in Hogwarts, das passt auch!"

„Was ist Potter Manor?" wollte Evelyn wissen.

Und Harry sagte noch: „Godrics Hollow wurde doch zerstört?"

Dann erklärten ihnen ihre Eltern, was es mit Potter Manor auf sich hatte und das Godrics Hollow sicher schon längst wieder aufgebaut sei durch die Hauselfen und nur sie beide dort hin gelangen könnten, da diese Orte mit ihren Seelen verbunden sei!

Dann fragte Evelyn: „Bitte entschuldigt uns für eine Weile! Wir müssen das erst einmal verkraften. Dabei können wir ja gleich das erste der fünf Bilder aufhängen. Außerdem wollen wir etwas von euch wissen, ähm ...wo sind denn eigentlich eure Gräber?"

Remus erklärte ihnen die Stelle wo die Gräber ihrer Eltern waren. Lily und James waren nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen. Dann umarmten sich alle und Evelyn und Harry verschwanden.

Sie wollten sich dann später im Verlies mit allen treffen und sich weiter miteinander austauschen.

Nachdem sie alle vier Bilder aufgehängt hatten, gingen sie in dem Ort, wo Godrics Hollow lagt zum Dorf-Friedhof. Dort suchten sie dann das Grab ihrer Eltern.

Konzentriert lasen Evelyn und Harry die Inschriften der Grabsteine, überall versuchten sie bei den verwitterten Grabsteinen ein Muster heraus zu lesen. Den Todestag ihrer gemeinsamen Eltern kannte sie beide ja. Durch heftiges Winken machte plötzlich Evelyn auf sich aufmerksam. Offensichtlich war Eve fündig geworden, Sie stand bei einem ganz und gar heruntergekommenen Grab das ehemals schneeweißen Grabstein gehabt haben musste. Harry, eilte auf Evelyn und das Grab zu, vor dem sie stand. Es war mittlerweile mit allerlei Pflanzen und Moos überwuchert, der Grabstein war zum Teil zerstört durch die Witterung. Und doch konnte Harry einige der Reste der Inschrift des Grabsteins zu entziffern. In der oberen Reíhe stand: Ja...s P...er und eine Reihe drunter stand: ..ill.. ..ott... geb. Eva... Ohne Zweifel hatte Evelyn das Grab entdeckt ihrer Eltern entdeckt.

Sie betrachteten das Grab und der Anblick des schlechten Zustandes, in dem das Grab ihrer Eltern war, versetzte Evelyn und Harry jeweils einen Stich ins Herz. Harry legte nun tröstend den Arm um die Schultern von Evelyn. Dann sagte er: „Eve, der Friedhof ist bis auf Uns leer, ich habe das gerade einen Ortungszauber gesprochen und damit geprüft ob hier noch jemand ist. Wir könnten das Grab also schnell in Ordnung bringen!"

Evelyn druckste, es viel ihr noch immer schwer überhaupt irgend etwas zu sagen, so nahe war ihr das Bild gegangen, als sie das Grab ihrer Eltern gefunden hatte.

„Nein , das müssen wir gemeinsam erledigen! Lass uns aber aufpassen das niemand kommt während wir zaubern." sagte Evelyn mit belegter Stimme.

„Jeder macht einen Teil, während der andere den Friedhof überwacht!" schlug Harry vor und Evelyn nickte.

Mit dem Rücken zu Evelyn stellten sich Harry hinter ihren Rücken und mit Blick weg vom Grab und hielten Wache, während Evelyn nun anfing das Grab in einen vernünftigen Zustand zu versetzen.

Als sich Harry dann nach ungefähr zehn Minuten wieder umzudrehen wagte, noch immer war der Friedhof bis auf die Beiden leer geblieben, verschlug es ihm fast den Atem. Der weiße Stein, es war Marmor, glänze in der abendlichen Sommersonne. Das Grab war mit immergrünen Pflanzen bestückt, magische Dauerlichter, optisch hundert prozentig identisch mit denen der Muggel, beleuchteten die gereinigten und erweiterten goldenen Inschriften.

Dort standen neben den Namen,James Potter und Lilly Potter geb. Evans und deren Geburts- und Todestagen, nun auch eine persönliche Widmung. Geliebte Mutter, Sie gab Ihr Leben um das Ihrer Kinder zu schützen. Ihr Andenken wird auf Ewig geehrt werden.

Nun drehte sich Harry zum Grab und Evelyn übernahm die Wache. Nach einer Minute sagte Harry: „Du kannst dich umdrehen!"

Evelyn schaute sich um und sah, das Harry für seinen Vater etwas hinzu gefügt hatte. Die Inschrift beim James Potter lautete wie folgt: Geliebter Vater, er starb durch den Verrat eines vermeintlichen Freundes, bei der Verteidigung seiner Frau und seiner Kinder. Mögen sein Mut und seine Hingabe ein leuchtendes Beispiel für kommende Generationen sein.

Dann fügte Harry noch einmal, mit Tränen in den Augen, eine weitere Inschrift ganz unten hinzu, auf dieser stand. Evelyn und Harry Potter gestorben und wiedergeboren, in Liebe zu ihren Eltern. Euer Opfer war nicht umsonst!

Dann erschuf Evelyn noch eine weiteren Gedenkstein mit den Namen von Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks und Sirius Black und den Geburtsdaten und Todestagen. Sie setzte auch hier noch eine Inschrift drunter: Die Besten Freunde und geliebte Paten, sie starben bei der ehrenhaften Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben und Pflichten. Hätte die Welt nur mehr von euch!

Dann schwor Harry am Grabe seiner Eltern: „Hiermit schwöre ich eure Mörder und alle die damit zu tun haben ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Doch Voldemort, Bellatrix Leastrang, Peter Pettigrew, euch drei werde ich töten, darauf leiste ich den magischen Eid!" damit wurde er kurz von einem roten Schemen umhüllt.

Evelyn ließ nicht lange darum bitten, sondern wiederholte ihrerseits den Schwur. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Verlies zu ihren Eltern und Paten.


	20. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

**Anm: Ab diesem Kapitel habe ich für meine Story eine tolle und engagierte Beta-Leserin. Es sst die allseits beliebte und tolle FF-Autorin **ArtemisOriza **dann viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**

* * *

** 20. Kapitel – Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen**

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Dort standen neben den Namen: James Potter und Lilly Potter geb. Evans und deren Geburts- und Todestagen, nun auch eine persönliche Widmung. Geliebte Mutter, Sie gab Ihr Leben um das Ihrer Kinder zu schützen. Ihr Andenken wird auf Ewig geehrt werden.

Nun drehte sich Harry zum Grab und Evelyn übernahm die Wache. Nach einer Minute sagte Harry: „Du kannst dich umdrehen!"

Evelyn schaute sich um und sah, dass Harry für seinen Vater etwas hinzugefügt hatte. Die Inschrift bei James Potter lautete wie folgt: Geliebter Vater, er starb durch den Verrat eines vermeintlichen Freundes, bei der Verteidigung seiner Frau und seiner Kinder. Mögen sein Mut und seine Hingabe ein leuchtendes Beispiel für kommende Generationen sein.

Dann fügte Harry noch einmal, mit Tränen in den Augen, eine weitere Inschrift ganz unten hinzu, auf dieser stand. Evelyn und Harry Potter gestorben und wiedergeboren, in Liebe zu ihren Eltern. Euer Opfer war nicht umsonst!

Dann erschuf Evelyn noch einen weiteren Gedenkstein mit den Namen von Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks und Sirius Black und den Geburtsdaten und Todestagen. Sie setzte auch hier noch eine Inschrift drunter: Die Besten Freunde und geliebte Paten, sie starben bei der ehrenhaften Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben und Pflichten. Hätte die Welt nur mehr von euch!

Dann schwor Harry am Grabe seiner Eltern: „Hiermit schwöre ich eure Mörder, und alle die damit zu tun haben, ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Doch Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, euch drei werde ich töten, darauf leiste ich den magischen Eid!" Damit wurde er kurz von einem roten Schemen umhüllt.

Evelyn ließ nicht lange darum bitten, sondern wiederholte ihrerseits den Schwur. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Verlies zu ihren Eltern und Paten...

Die waren zwischenzeitlich in den eigentlichen Verliesen angekommen und schauten sich nun um. Interessiert hatten sie die vielen verschiedenen Bücher, Schriften und Pergamente betrachtet, als Evelyn und Harry wieder zurückkamen.

Dann fragte Lily vorsichtig: „Und? Habt ihr unser Grab gefunden?"

„Ja und es war in einem sehr schäbigen Zustand! Aber wir haben es wieder hergerichtet!" bestätigte Harry.

Und Evelyn fügte hinzu: „Und außerdem haben wir noch einen Gedenkstein für euch drei, dich Tante Nym, und euch Sirius und Remus hinzugefügt!"

Tonks hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen als sie antwortete: „Das ist aber ganz lieb von euch. Habt Dank dafür!"

Dann wurden Harry und Evelyn auch schon von den fünfen liebevoll umarmt.

„Könnt ihr uns zeigen wie es nun aussieht?" fragte Sirius. Die anderen nickten neugierig. Harry und Evelyn schauten sich kurz an und dann sagte Harry: „Ich lasse meine Okkulmentik-Schilde fallen, dann könnt ihr dies in meinen Gedanken sehen!"

Kaum hatte er das getan, konzentrierten sich alle auf Harry und konnten sehen, was er ihnen zeigen wollte. Zuerst waren sie alle mehr oder weniger, soweit es sie halt betraf, gerührt. Als sie aber zu dem magischen Eid kamen zogen sie alle samt heftig die Luft ein.

Dann fuhr sie Lily an: „Wie konntet ihr das machen? Seid ihr noch ganz bei Trost?"

„Wieso?" fragte Harry.

Und Evelyn fügte hinzu: „Wenn euch die Inschriften nicht gefallen, können wir sie ändern. Aber dann braucht ihr doch nicht so sauer zu sein?"

Lily hatte sich dann doch schnell wieder etwas beruhigt, als sie ihnen erklärte: „Wir sind so entsetzt über euren Schwur und nicht darüber wie ihr das Grab gestaltet hat. Das hat uns außerordentlich gefallen..."

Nun brauste Harry auf: „Den Schwur, eigentlich fehlen da noch einige Personen, denen wir es noch besorgen werden..."

„Dazu gehört auch die Familie deiner Schwester, Mum, dann noch die Malfoys und Dumbledore und Snape..." fiel ihm ebenso zornig Evelyn ins Wort.

Beide schauten in zum Teil völlig entgeisterte Gesichter.

Verdattert fragte Lily: „Warum Petunia und ihre Familie..."

„Und die anderen, besonders Dumbledore..." wollte James noch wissen, „schließlich sollte doch gerade Dumbledore auf Grund des Testamentes sich um euch ganz besonders kümmern? Die Malfoys sind schlimm, was habt ihr mit denen am Hut?"

Nachdem sich Harry und Evelyn ein wenig beruhigt hatten begann Harry stockend zu erklären: „Diese beiden Familien, die Dursleys und die Malfoys, sind das schlimmste, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Aber der Reihe nach. Als vor gut 16 Jahren ihr beide, du, Mum, und du, Dad, von Voldemort umgebracht worden seid hatten wir eine unbeschreibliche Odyssee begonnen. Zuerst sorgte der werte Professor Dumbledore dafür, das ich, obwohl ihr das offensichtlich extra in eurem Testament hinterlegt hatte, als kleines Kind zu den Dursleys kommen musste…"

Evelyn fuhr fort: „Ich kam in die Hände der Malfoys. Mir wurden schlimmste Misshandlungen zugefügt und ab meinem zwölften Lebensjahr war ich eine Art Sklavin von diesem perversen Draco Malfoy, dem Sohn der Malfoys, später dann wurde ich mehrfach über Monate von ihm und seinem Vater vergewaltigt. Als ich mich dann vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr dagegen wieder zur Wehr setzte, wollte sie diese abartige Malfoy auf den Strich schicken. Dabei wurde ich dann zufälliger Weise von Harry befreit."

Evelyn stockte nun und lauter entsetzte Gesichter sahen auf die Beiden.

Schließlich machte Harry mit der Zusammenfassung weiter: „Mir ging es nicht besser. Jahrelange Misshandlungen und regelrechte Folter und zum Schluss war ich wehrlos einer Gruppe von Homosexuellen ausgesetzt, die mich mit ihren Spielchen zu Tode foltern wollten. Und das mit dem Wissen und dem Einverständnis der Dursleys, und das, obwohl die liebe Petunia deine Schwester ist. Wie ich dort flüchten konnte ist mir ein Rätsel, aber ich habe es schwerst verletzt geschafft und auch noch zufälligerweise meine Schwester gerettet."

„Und das ist nur die grobe Zusammenfassung!" endete nun Evelyn.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben, besonders, dass Dumbledore so etwas gemacht haben soll..." stammelte James.

Lily weinte nur, als sie langsam das Erzählte begriff. Remus, Sirius und Tonks nickten nur betroffen und Remus erklärte: „Ich wusste bei Leibe auch nicht alles, aber einiges!"

Währenddessen unterhielten sich Harry und Evelyn wieder einmal telepatisch. Dann nickte Harry, stellte sich vor die versammelten Zauberer und begann mit seiner Erklärung.

„Ihr wollt also davon hören, wie der große allmächtige Albus Dumbledore, den Junge-der-lebt, also mich, umsorgt und in Sicherheit gehalten hat?" Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Sicher in dem Haus deiner Schwester, Mum, in dem ich missbraucht wurde und die ersten zehn Jahre meines Lebens in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben musste, mit niemanden als Freund außer Staub und den Spinnen?"

Alle anwesenden keuchten auf, niemand hatte nur die blasseste Ahnung davon. Die Frauen hielten sich ihre Hände vor ihre Münder und versuchten ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus? Eher überrascht! Was für ein Wunder. Das hätte auch nicht in das Image des wunderbaren Dumbledore gepasst!"

Evelyn stand auf und ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn: „Bist du sicher, dass du es wirklich allen hier erzählen willst Harry? Hier, von allen Leuten?"

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von seiner Mutter abgewandt. „Ich denke, dass es vielleicht hilft dies hier alles zu sagen. Vielleicht werde ich dadurch damit etwas besser fertig. Die einzige Frage ist nur: Wo beginne ich? ... Ah, ich könnte damit beginnen, wie ich fast täglich, von meinem Cousin verprügelt worden bin. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß und besonders perverse Fantasie dabei, genauso wie seine Freunde, wenn es darum ging mich zu quälen und zu verletzen. Wenn ich dann am Bluten war oder gar Knochen gebrochen waren, dann steckten sie mich in den Keller, damit niemand meine Jammerei hörte…"

Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können.

„Oder noch besser, wie ist es damit, das ich jedes Jahr zusehen musste, wie mein Cousin über zwanzig Geburtstaggeschenke, von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante bekam plus eine reisengroße Party, während man einen neuen Weg suchte, mich umzubringen. Oh wie dumm von mir. Ich vergas, normalerweise bekam ich zerbrochene Kleiderbügel, gebrauchte Putzlappen oder sonst etwas in der Art zum Geburtstag. Ich muss gestehen, das mein bester Geburtstag das Jahr war, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten entdeckte... so viel einfacher und angenehmer, als sie schrecklich schmeckenden Gifttränke."

Alle waren in Tränen ausgebrochen und sowohl Evelyn als auch ihre Mutter versuchten ihn stoppen.

„Hey Brüderchen, komm, lass damit aufhören..." begann Evelyn zögerlich.

„Nun, es scheint dass Harry viel auf der Seele liegt. Möglicherweise sollten wir aber doch abbrechen..." schlug nun auch Lady Shiartanja vor, die ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie, wie alle anderen zwar auch, davon erfahren wollte.

„Nein jetzt erst recht! Ihr wollt etwas aus meinem Leben hören... Ich werde es euch nun erzählen. Ich bin euch auch gar nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir das helfen."

Er gab ein merkwürdiges Lachen von sich. „Zuerst dachte ich, dass es schwer fallen würde, aber je mehr ich erzähle, desto einfacher wird es. Wirklich!"

Er machte noch eine kleine Pause: „So, wie ging es weiter? Oh ja... Weihnachten lief es nicht anders ab, als an den Geburtstagen, man gewöhnt sich an alles. Wenn ich besser in der Schule war als Dudley, wurde ich geschlagen und wenn ich viel Glück hatte, musste ich eine Woche ohne Essen in meinen Schrank verbringen. Oh... Was ein Glück, das ich nicht so gemästet wurde wie mein fetter Cousin! Mann, da gibt es so viel, es würde den Tag sprengen."

Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles bis nach Hogwarts überspringen? Da war ich so sicher, dass ich einen Bergtroll bezwingen muss, um meine, bist vor kurzen, beste Freundin zu retten. Im gleichen Jahr hat ein Lehrer Voldemort in seinem Körper beheimatete, den ich auch bekämpfen musste, nur weil Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen bei mir versteckt hatte."

„Im zweiten Jahr bekämpfte ich die Erinnerungen von Voldemort und einen Basilisken. Rettete eine Mitschülerin, und zwar die, in die ich mich letztes Jahr sogar verliebt hatte, nur um vor zwei Monaten zu erfahren, das ich auch für sie nur Mittel zu Zweck war."

„Im dritten Jahr befreite ich einen Gefangenen, es war Sirius, meine bis dahin einzige Verbindung zu meiner Familie, und entdeckte, dass Peter Pettigrew noch lebte."

„Im vierten Jahr wurde ich gezwungen an einen Turnier teilzunehmen, ich kämpfte gegen Drachen, Meermenschen, unzählige andere Kreaturen und half Voldemort unfreiwillig seinen Körper auf dem Friedhof wieder zu bekommen. Und wenn Sie denken, dass es eine nette kleine Geschichte ist, dann sollten Sie wissen das ich direkt von Barty Crouch jr. dort hingeschickt wurde, Voldemorts beliebtester Günstling. Dass dabei vor meinen Augen ein Mitschüler einfach so abgeschlachtet wurde … beseitige den Überflüssigen … war der Befehl Voldemorts an Pettigrew."

„Dann der dritte Kampf gegen Voldemort. Da unsere beiden Zauberstäbe den gleichen Kern haben, kam es zum Priori Incantatem-Phänomen. Alle von Voldemorts Zauberstab getöteten Menschen erschienen als Geister, also Cedric und natürlich auch meine Eltern…Letztendlich entkam ich dadurch!"

„Ah, noch eine Sache, mein fünftes Jahr... Umbridge ließ mich mit einer Blutfeder schreiben, die jeden Satz in meine Hand ritzte." Er zeigt ihnen seine Narben. „Es gab einige Kreaturen die mich hätten töten können, Visionen, Todesser, blah, blah, blah. Sie würden denken das wäre genug, oder? Nein noch lange nicht."

„Schlussendlich: Das sechste Jahr. Die Suche gemeinsam mit Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen. Ich war felsenfest überzeugt einen väterlichen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben. Dann stellt sich heraus, das er mich und auch Eve nur benutzt hatte!"

Keiner, aber auch wirklich keiner brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus. Dann setzte sich Harry auf den Boden und Evelyn setzt sich zu ihm auf den Schoß. Bevor irgendjemand sich zu ihnen bewegen konnte wurde alle von den zweien davon abgehalten und Yasmina erzählte ihre Geschichte, die diese noch um einiges übertraf.

Dann hielten sich Harry und Evelyn in den Armen und weinten bitterlich und keiner der anderen Anwesenden schaffte es, zu ihnen durch zu dringen.

Keiner von beiden war im Moment ansprechbar. So erzählten die anwesenden Zauberer, was sie mit beiden in den jeweiligen Ausbildungen erlebt hatten. Somit wuchs Stolz und Bewunderung, besonders bei James und Lily, auf ihre Kinder.

Rowena erklärte dann noch, das sie die beiden geheilt hätte, und zwar von einer sehr schweren Krankheit. Dies führte nur dazu, dass sich die fünf wünschten ebenfalls einige, besonders die Malfoys und die Dursleys, zu killen.

Dann erklärte Lady Shiartanja, auch den nun wieder mit aufmerksamen Harry und Evelyn, dass die beiden scheinbar noch einen Gedächtnisblockade haben würden.

„Dann lösche ihn doch bitte!" sagte Evelyn und Harry nickte dazu: „Ja, meinen natürlich bitte auch!"

Doch Lady Shiartanja war nicht in der Lage diese Blockade aufzuheben. Es versuchten sich am Löschen der Gedächtnisblockade auch die Gründer, Morgana und Merlin, aber keiner hatte Erfolg; es schien nicht zu klappen.

Dann versuchten sich auch Sirius, Remus und Tonks, sowohl einzeln, als auch gemeinsam, aber auch die drei hatten keinen Erfolg!

Selbst Lily und James gelang es nicht, diese Blockaden aufzuheben, egal ob alleine oder gemeinsam.

„Eure Blockaden sind durch spezielle Schlüssel für jeden außer denen, die ihn euch verpasst haben, versperrt. Niemand kann sie brechen, außer vielleicht ... nein ... oder doch?" Lady Shiartanja war verwirrt und auch ein wenig nachdenklich.

Alle anderen, besonders Evelyn und Harry, schauten gespannt zu ihr.

„ Kann es sein, das ihr euch gegenseitig eure Blockade aufheben könnt?" sagte Lady Shiartanja nachdenklich.

Sie wandten die Gesichter zueinander und er nickte, als er seine Schilde gesenkt und seine Zauber entsprechend eingestellt hatte. Evelyn nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. „Legilimens" sagte sie sanft. Ihre Sicht wurde undeutlich und in ihren Gedanken konnte sie eine Unmenge an Bildern sehen... Ginny, die auf Harrys Schoß saß und lachte... Harry, der mit seinen Freunden im Hogwarts-Express saß und grinste... Harry, der mit Ron Zaubererschach spielte... Harry beim Quiddichspielen... Hedwig, die ihren Kopf an Harry rieb... Sie schüttelte sich und brach die Verbindung ab. Harry saß vor ihr und lächelte leicht.

„Ich glaube, dass es einige Zeit braucht, das, was ich gelernt habe, auch zu kontrollieren" murmelte sie leise.

Harry nickte. „Das ist richtig. Ich benutze diese Kunst nicht sehr oft, aber sobald du diszipliniert genug dafür bist, wirst du feststellen, dass es viele Dinge erleichtert. Durch Okklumentik und Legilimens werden das Lernen und das Erinnern an Gelerntes sehr viel leichter. Bist du bereit, es nun weiter und intensiver zu probieren?" Sie nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab wieder auf ihn. Sie war in Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was er ihr gesagt hatte, statt sich auf eine Emotion zu konzentrieren, als sie den Zauberspruch sprach.

Die Anzahl der Bilder war dieses mal größer und viel intensiver.

‚Junge, du wirst jetzt diese Arbeit machen!', brüllte Harrys Onkel Vernon. Er zog seinen Gürtel aus der Hose, hob ihn gegen einen kleinen Jungen und schlug ihm erbarmungslos auf den Rücken... ‚Evelyn lauf' schrie Harry. Dann rannten beide weg aus der Nokturngasse... ‚Nicht Harry!' flehte Lily Potter... ‚Ich will dich nicht töten. Geh beiseite und du wirst leben.' knurrte Voldemort... ‚Avada Kedavra!' schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Baby... Lily sprang in den Weg des Fluches ‚Harrrrryyyyy...'... ‚Zauberstäbe raus, oder?' fragte Cedric nervös. ‚Ja'‚ antwortete Harry. Seine Narbe explodierte vor Schmerz, als Voldemort sagte ‚Töte den Überflüssigen!'... Dann Vernon, der sich an dem kleinen Harry verging...

Schluchzend brach Evelyn den Kontakt ab und ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen, als sie beide Hände in Horror vor den Mund schlug. Harry hatte sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und zitterte heftig. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen und sein Atem war ein krampfhaftes Keuchen.

„Harry!" schrie sie. Sie setzte sich an seine Seite und umarmte ihn eng. Sie hielt ihn in den Armen solange er weinte und war sich bewusst, dass sie diesen Schmerz verursacht hatte. Sein Zittern ließ langsam nach und er entspannte sich in ihren Armen. Harry öffnete seine Augen und war überrascht, Evelyn weinen zu sehen. Unbarmherzig unterdrückte er seinen eigenen Schmerz und setzte sich auf. Er drehte sich leicht, hob sie auf seinen Schoß, legte seine Arme um sie und wartete, dass sie sich beruhigte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und benetzte sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen. Er schob sie leicht von sich und versuchte, sie zu trösten, nachdem er seine eigenen Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Schhh... Es kommt alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir wieder gut. Es ist nichts passiert." flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie hob ihren Kopf , um in seine Augen zu sehen. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen Harry? Wie kannst du mit so viel Schmerz leben? Wie kannst du nur weitermachen?" fragte sie leise.

Er rollte mit seinen Augen. „Habe ich eine Wahl? Soll ich in den See gehen und mich ertränken, nur weil ich solche schrecklichen Verwandten habe? Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, mit Hoffnung in die Zukunft zu sehen und mir zu wünschen, dass es besser wird. Nein, seit ich dich habe, weiß ich, dass es besser werden wird."

Sie schüttelte nur erstaunt den Kopf. „Jetzt du! Bitte hilf mir, meine verschwundenen Erinnerungen zu erleben?"

„Wirklich? Willst du das?" fragte Harry, aber Evelyn nickte nur entschlossen.

Auch hier brachen eine Unmenge an grausamsten Erinnerungen herein und nun brachen beide zusammen.

Langsam, ganz langsam schienen beide sich zu erholen. James fragte: „Was habt ihr noch erlebt?"

Ohne etwas zu sagen gingen beide an ein Regal, in dem ein sehr edel gearbeitetes Denkarium stand. Dort legten sie ihre Gedanken ab, gaben es ihren Eltern, weiterhin ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Gerade als ihre Eltern es nahmen verschwanden auch schon Evelyn und Harry.

Die Erwachsenen konnten die Reaktion verstehen und tauchten alle gemeinsam in das Denkarium ein. Als sie kurz darauf wieder auftauchten, waren alle Leichenblass und einige mussten sich übergeben.

Flashback

Können wir jemals wieder wie normale Menschen leben? Oder gar eine Familie gründen?" fragte Evelyn verzweifelt.

Er unterbrach sie. „Wir habe unsere Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Tonks, wenn auch nur als Geister. Ich weiß, dass sie uns lieben. Ich weiß, dass die Grüner, Merlin und Morgana uns mögen. Und irgendwann werde ich eine eigene Familie haben und Kinder, um die ich mich sorgen und die ich lieben kann. Und du auch. Wir können im Moment keine Familie haben, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie haben werde, und die Menschen die ich jetzt um mich habe, kommen dem schon sehr nahe."

Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich fester an ihn. „Hast du schon eine Frau ausgewählt, mit der du deine Familie gründen willst?"

„Es gibt da eine kleine Liste mit Bewerberinnen. Ich werde mir erlauben, deinen Namen hinzuzufügen." sagte er trocken.

Sie gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Arsch!" rief sie und bemühte sich, von ihm wegzukommen. Er hielt sie fest und ließ sie nicht entkommen. Als sie endlich stillhielt, küsste er sich leicht auf den Kopf und flüsterte: „Es ist eine leere Liste Evelyn. Obwohl ich eine Bewerberin habe."

Sie saß sofort still und starrte ihn an. „Wirklich?" flüsterte sie. Er lächelte und nickte ihr zu und sie grinste zurück. Dann wurde seine Stimmung wieder ernst. „Du weißt, wer meine Auserwählte ist?"

Flashback ENDE

Später kehrten sie wieder zurück und wurden liebevoll empfangen.


	21. Das Seelenerbe

**Anm: Vielen Dank an **ArtemisOriza, **das du dieses Kapitel so schnell Korrektur gelesen hast!**

* * *

**21. Kapitel – Das Seelenerbe**

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

* * *

… Er unterbrach sie. „Wir habe unsere Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Tonks, wenn auch nur als Geister. Ich weiß, dass sie uns lieben. Ich weiß, dass die Gründer, Merlin und Morgana uns mögen. Und irgendwann werde ich eine eigene Familie haben und Kinder, um die ich mich sorgen und die ich lieben kann. Und du auch. Wir können im Moment keine Familie haben, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie haben werde, und die Menschen die ich jetzt um mich habe, kommen dem schon sehr nahe." 

Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich fester an ihn. „Hast du schon eine Frau ausgewählt, mit der du deine Familie gründen willst?"

„Es gibt da eine kleine Liste mit Bewerberinnen. Ich werde mir erlauben, deinen Namen hinzuzufügen." sagte er trocken.

Sie gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Arsch!" rief sie und bemühte sich, von ihm wegzukommen. Er hielt sie fest und ließ sie nicht entkommen. Als sie endlich stillhielt, küsste er sie leicht auf den Kopf und flüsterte: „Es ist eine leere Liste Evelyn. Obwohl ich eine Bewerberin habe."

Sie saß sofort still und starrte ihn an. „Wirklich?" flüsterte sie. Er lächelte, nickte ihr zu und sie grinste zurück. Dann wurde seine Stimmung wieder ernst. „Du weißt, wer meine Auserwählte ist?"

Flashback ENDE

Später kehrten sie wieder zurück und wurden liebevoll empfangen...

* * *

„Wo seid ihr gewesen? Und was habt ihr gemacht?", wollte Lily neugierig wissen. 

Harry schaute Evelyn an und sagte dann zu seiner Mutter: „Wir brauchten etwas Zeit für uns. Wir haben uns auch ein wenig aussprechen müssen. Es ist alles nicht so leicht, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt!"

Evelyn bestätigte dies und sagte noch: „Es ist alles so anders. Überall wo wir hinkommen sind wir etwas besonderes, obwohl wir es nicht wollen. Und dabei haben wir so viel Schlimmes erlebt und dürften eigentlich niemanden mehr trauen und doch finden wir Freunde, Vertraute und schließlich auch wieder unsere Familie..."

Harry nahm Evelyn in den Arm und fügte hinzu: „Und dann sind da noch Dinge zwischen uns, die so ungewöhnlich sind, das uns dabei offensichtlich niemand helfen kann. Manchmal möchte ich am liebsten aufgeben und davon laufen!"

Evelyn gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und sagte: „Und dabei haben wir dann doch das Glück mit euch sprechen zu können, obwohl wir uns im Klaren sind, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer ist!" dabei liefen ihr dann zwei Tränen ihre Wangen herab, die von Harry liebevoll weg geküsst wurden.

Lily nahm ihre „Kinder" tröstend in ihre Arme. Auch die anderen vier waren hin und her gerissen zwischen Entsetzen, Trauer, Verwunderung und Liebe.

Sirius meinte dann: „Wie konnte ich mich nur auf den Kampf mit Bellatrix einlassen und sie auch noch gewinnen lassen. Nie wieder werde ich dich schützen können..." zum Schluss flüsterte er nur noch.

Remus und James nahmen ihn nun in ihre Arme und James sagte: „Keiner von uns ist mehr in der Lage, sie so, wie sie es verdient hätten, zu begleiten. Wir müssen schauen, was wir in unserer jetzigen Form noch machen können."

In diesem Moment kam Mehurian zusammen mit Oberon und Kastellaun. Alle drei Kobolde waren erstaunt sowohl die Eltern von Evelyn und Harry als auch deren Paten an zu treffen.

Kastellaun war es dann, der sich von den Kobolden als erster wieder fing und mit großen Augen auf die fünf Geister zu ging und fragte: „Wie kann es sein, das Sie hier sind und wir nie etwas von Ihnen bemerkt haben?"

Dann machte Kastellaun noch größere Augen, hielt sich erst einmal den Mund bevor er entschuldigend sagte: „Oh! Entschuldigung! Wo bleibt meine Erziehung! Erst einmal herzlich willkommen Mr. und Mrs. Potter, eben so Ms. Tonks, Mr. Lupin und auch Sie Mr. Black!"

Auch Mehurian und Oberon verneigten sich vor den fünfen und begrüßten sie aufs Höflichste. Dann sprach Kastellaun weiter: „Das ist eine ganz besondere Überraschung, dass wir sie hier vorfinden. So können sie gleich auch die neuesten Informationen erfahren!"

„Doch lassen sie uns erst einmal Platz nehmen und ich sorge für Tee, Kaffee und etwas Gebäck!" vervollständigte Kastellaun noch.

Kurz darauf war eine gemütliche Sitzecke aufgetaucht und schon setzten sich alle zusammen. Dann schaute sich Harry um und nach dem zustimmenden Nicken seiner Familie und Freunde begann er mit der Erklärung: „Nun ich will es kurz machen. Wir haben es bereits mehrfach erlebt, dass sich in diesem Verlies immer wieder merkwürdige oder eher überraschende Situationen ergeben. Andauernd erscheinen neue Türen und öffnen sich. Und wir, Evelyn und ich gehen natürlich immer wieder durch. Bei der letzten sind wir nun auf unsere Eltern, Paten und Freunde gestoßen!"

Kastellaun nickte und fasste schmunzelnd zusammen: „Nun die Wege der Magie sind manchmal vollkommen unergründlich. Aber ich kann Ihnen auch einige Neuigkeiten, Ihr Erbe betreffend, mitteilen!"

Nun hatte er die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit aller und Evelyn fragte auch sogleich: „Dann erzählen Sie doch. Haben wir nun Zugriff auf die Erbschaften? Was hat sich diesbezüglich ergeben?"

Kastellaun schaute Harry und Evelyn ruhig an und erklärte dann: „Also, es ist definitiv, Sie beide können kein Blut gebundenes Erbe mehr antreten, es liegt uns ein offizielles Dokument vor, das Sie definitiv keinen Anspruch haben, der Sie berechtigt das Erbe der Potters an zu nehmen!"

Evelyn und Harry machten betroffene Gesichter, aber Kastellaun wiegelte ab und erklärte: „Aber das ist nur eine Information, von mehreren, die ich ihnen hier und heute zur Verfügung stellen möchte! Ich habe hier einen Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium, von einem Adressaten, den sie wohl gut kennen!" dabei schmunzelte der Kobold diesmal, was an sich schon eine Seltenheit war; ein lächelnder Kobold!

Mit diesen Worten übergab er den Brief an die Potters, die ihn auch sofort aufgeregt öffneten und durchlasen. Als sie ihn fertig gelesen hatten, stahl sich ein Lächeln in die Gesichter von Harry und Evelyn.

_**Sehr geehrte Ms. Potter,**_

_**sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, **_

_**auf Grund der Eingabe von der Zaubererbank Gringotts haben wir recherchiert und folgendes herausgefunden. Es existiert in der magischen Welt außer dem Bluterbe auch noch das Seelenerbe, **__**das nach einem Gesetz, das nach den Koboldkriegen ausgerufen wurde, eine höhere Wertigkeit bei der magischen Gemeinschaft hat, als alle anderen Erbformen**_

_**Damit sind sie in der Lage auch Erbschaften an zu nehmen, die nur nach den Grundsatz des Seelenerbes vermacht worden sind. Dies gilt auch und insbesondere, wenn keine blutmäßige oder gentechnisch nachweisbare Verwandtschaft besteht!**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen, **_

_**Amelia Bones **_

_**Abteilung für Historie und Erbschaftsangelegenheiten **_

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

Dann hielten sie den Brief ihren Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Tonks hin, die ihn somit auch durchlesen konnten.

Als sie sich soweit informiert hatten glitt besonders den ehemaligen Maraudern, also Sirius, James und Remus, ein schmutziges Grinsen über das Gesicht. Auch Lily und Tonks mussten schmunzeln, da sich die Vorsicht und Verschlagenheit der drei nun, zu Gunsten von Evelyn und Harry, doch ausgezahlt hatte.

Nun erklärte Kastellaun weiter: „Es gibt ja nicht nur ihre Seelenkopien, sondern noch einige andere. Alle Seelenkopien sind in der Mysteriumsabteilung im 9. Untergeschoss im Raum der Seelen aufbewahrt!"

Dabei regte sich Sirius sofort auf. „Dann werden sie zerstört und es gibt keine Chance des Nachweises der Erbberechtigung!"

Auch James schaute entsetzt in Richtung der Kobolde.

Doch Kastellaun hob beruhigend seine Hände: „Eine weitere Sammlung von Seelenkopien ist bei Gringotts vorhanden. Die Sammlung in der Mysteriumsabteilung ist nur eine Kopie der Kopie und letztendlich nicht rechtsgültig! Aber auch dazu haben wir einen Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium erhalten, der zwar an uns gerichtet ist, den ich ihnen aber gerne zur Kenntnis geben möchte!"

Damit hielt er den Potters und den anderen drei einen weiteren Brief hin, den diese auch gleich durchlasen.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Kastellaun, **_

_**  
auf Grund der Eingabe von der Zaubererbank Gringotts möchten wir Ihnen bekannt geben, dass in der Mysteriumsabteilung eine Sammlung von Kopien der Seelenkopien aufbewahrt wird.**_

_**Wir bitten Sie höflichst, diese bei Zeiten mit den Originalen zu vergleichen und die Echtheit zu verifizieren. Dazu schlagen wir vor, dies übermorgen um 10:00 Uhr vormittags zu erledigen.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen, **_

_**Amelia Bones **_

_**Abteilung für Historie und Erbschaftsangelegenheiten **_

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

_**P.S. Wie wir erfahren haben besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Todesser, vermeintliche, einen Anschlag auf die Mysteriumsabteilung planen. Vielleicht haben Sie die Möglichkeit uns zwei gut ausgebildete Jung-Kämpfer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Diese könnten zumindest zwei der Seelenkopien in Sicherheit bringen...**_

Nun mussten doch alle fies grinsen. Beziehungen waren doch etwas Feines! Dann konnten sich die Marauder nicht mehr halten und fingen an, schallend zu lachen.

Lily selber war eher besorgt und sagte das auch: „Aber geht kein zu großes Risiko ein. Nicht, dass euch noch etwas passiert!"

Nun stellte sich Evelyn vor ihre Mutter, schmunzelte sie an und sagte: „Keine Bange! Unsere bisherige Ausbildung war so gut, dass ich nicht mal daran glaube, dass Voldemort ungeschoren davon kommen würde. Und der ist sicher nicht vor Ort. Es werden bestimmt die Lakaien von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium sein. Und mit denen werden wir noch eher fertig!"

„Und außerdem ist das ein erstes Mal, wo wir unseren verehrten und vermeintlichen Mitstreitern mal so richtig den Ar... also halt zeigen können was wir drauf haben!" sagte Harry ergänzend.

Nun kicherte Evelyn und sagte: „Sag ruhig, was du denkst. Ich will denen doch auch ein wenig – oder ein wenig mehr – den Arsch aufreißen!"

Wieder waren die Marauder am lautesten am Lachen.

Als sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt hatten erklärte Kastellaun noch folgendes: „Wir haben noch bevor wir hergekommen sind die Erbberechtigung überprüfen lassen. Das Ergebnis ist folgendes: Die Erben der fünf sind rechtsgültig!"

Mit dieser Erklärung füllten sich augenblicklich die Verliese der Familien Potter, Black, Tonks und Lupin.

In diesem Moment betrat ein weiterer Kobold den Vorraum und bat ganz aufgeregt mit Kastellaun zu sprechen.

Ein listiges Grinsen schlich sich in die Augen von Kastellaun, dann sagte er: „Nun nicht nur der Orden des Phönix, das Ministerium und die Todesser haben ihre Spione, sondern auch wir haben in allen drei _**„Organisationen"**_ unsere Augen und Ohren. Es ist in Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Ministerium und dem Orden des Phönix in zwei Stunden ein Überfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung geplant!"

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und fragte: „Kastellaun, ich frage mich, ob die Kopien nicht hier bei Gringotts besser aufgehoben wären?"

Evelyn nickte und sinnierte: „Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die Verschwiegenheit im Ministerium sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie Mal waren. Einfach schockierend!"

Alle wie sie da saßen waren, gelinde gesagt, von den Socken. So trocken wie die beiden sich gaben...

Dann fragte Harry: „Kann uns jemand erklären, wo wir im Ministerium hin müssen? Wo die Kopien der Seelenkopien liegen?"

„Und gibt es noch weitere Artefakte, die Gringotts aus dem Ministerium gebrauchen könnte?" wollte Evelyn ganz unschuldig wissen.

Nun konnte sich niemand mehr halten und all verfielen in schallendes Gelächter.

Dann erklärte Kastellaun alles zu den Abteilungen des Zaubereiministeriums: „Das gesamte _unterirdische Gebäude_ besteht aus zehn Etagen. Tatsächlich kann man von einem _richtigen Gebäude_ sprechen und nicht von einem unterirdischen Bunker oder Kellersystem, da zumindest in den oberen sieben Stockwerken durch magische Fenster an der Wand suggeriert wird, dass man sich über der Erde befindet. In diesen sieben Untergeschossen oberhalb der Eingangshalle befinden sich die Hauptabteilungen. Im neunten Untergeschoss hat die geheimnisvolle Mysteriumsabteilung ihren Sitz, deren Mitarbeiter sich die Unsäglichen nennen und wo Mysterien wie der Tod, die Zeit, die Liebe und Prophezeiungen erforscht werden. Alle Stockwerke, mit Ausnahme des zehnten Untergeschosses, in dem sich die Gerichtssäale befinden, sind durch mehr als 20 Aufzüge miteinander verbunden. Der Austausch von Notizen und Informationen zwischen den Abteilungen erfolgt über kleine Papierflieger (Memos), die von Büro zu Büro fliegen und dabei auch die Aufzüge benutzen. UntergeschossName der Abteilung Unterabteilungen."

Alle, besonders Evelyn und Harry, hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann erklärte er genauer die einzelnen Etagen: „In der ersten Etage befindet sich die Ministeriumszentrale mit dem Büro des Zaubereiministers und seiner Mitarbeiter. In der nächsten Etage sind die Magische Strafverfolgung mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, die Aurorenzentrale und der Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst angesiedelt. Dann im dritten Stockwerk findet man die Räume für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, das Kommando für die Umkehr verunglückter Magie, die Vergissmich-Zentrale und das Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen. In der vierten Etage befinden sich die Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, die Tier-, Zauberwesen- und Geisterbehörde, das Koboldverbindungsbüro und das Seuchenberatungsbüro. Aus dem Koboldverbindungsbüro wären wir interessiert, die Verzichtserklärung der Kobolde zum Führen von Zauberstäben und die Verzichtserklärung für Magie der Kobolde in der Öffentlichkeit zu erhalten. Sie wären mit Sicherheit hier besser aufgehoben!"

So trocken wie Kastellaun es erklärte mussten wieder alle schmunzeln. Damit wären die Kobolde endlich wieder frei!

Harry hatte dazu aber noch eine Frage: „Wird es nicht auffallen, das diese Dokumente fehlen?"

Daraufhin hatte Evelyn eine geniale Idee: „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Erklärung hinterlegen, die besagt, dass es den Kobolden bei zu starker Einflussnahme Seitens des Ministeriums gestattet ist, die Konten des Ministeriums einzufrieren. Und ein weiteres Dokument sollte bestätigen, dass bei persönlicher Einflussnahme des Ministers, dieser dann zurück treten müsse!"

Kastellaun schaute zu Mehurian und der sagte: „Die Dokumente werden in fünf Minuten fertig sein!" Dann grinsten die Kobolde teuflisch.

Kastellaun setzte sich zurück und fuhr mit seiner Erläuterung fort: „In der fünften Etage sind die Büros für die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, für den Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, das Internationale Büro für Magisches Recht und für die Internationale Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion. Im nächsten Stockwerk finden sich die Ableitungen für Magische Transportwesen, für die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, für das Besenregulationskontrollamt und das Portschlüsselbüro. Da wäre es sicher interessant eine unbeschränkte Genehmigung für Portschlüssel zu erlangen, ebenso für das Einrichten von Kaminen für das Flohnetzwerk und für euch beide aus dem Appariertestzentrum, das ebenfalls dort ist, eine Apparierlizenz für euch beide zu beschaffen."

„Ich liebe Shopping!" grinste Evelyn.

Harry atmete auf und bemerkte zynisch: „Zum Glück gibt es dort keine Klamotten!" Was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Evelyn einbrachte.

Kastellaun musste schon wieder schmunzeln und fuhr abermals fort: „Dann die siebte Etage. Dort befinden sich die Abteilungen für magische Spiele und Sportarten, die Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, der Offizielle Koboldstein-Klub und das Büro für Lächerliche Patente. In der achten Etage ist die Empfangshalle. Und dann das neunte Stockwerk. Dort befindet sich die Mysteriumsabteilung mit der Halle der Prophezeiungen und dem Raum der Seelen, wo ihr die Kopien findet. Dann gibt es dort noch den Raum des Todes, den Raum der Zeit, den Raum der Gedanken und den Raum der Liebe. Zu guter letzt befinden sich in der letzten, der zehnten Etage, die Gerichtssäle.


	22. Antritt der verschiedenen Erben

**22. Kapitel – ****Antritt der verschiedenen Erben**

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Kastellaun setzte sich zurück und fuhr mit seiner Erläuterung fort: „In der fünften Etage sind die Büros für die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, Internationaler Magischer Handelsstandardausschuss, Internationales Büro für Magisches Recht und Internationale Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion. Im nächsten Stockwerk finden sich die Ableitungen für Magisches Transportwesen, Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, Besenregulationskontrollamt und das Portschlüsselbüro. Da wäre es sicher interessant eine unbeschränkte Genehmigung für Portschlüssel zu erlangen, ebenso für das Einrichten von Kaminen für das Flohnetzwerk und für beide aus dem Appariertestzentrum, das ebenfalls dort ist eine Apparierlizenz für euch beide zu beschaffen."

„Ich liebe Shopping!" grinste Evelyn

Harry atmete auf und bemerkte zynisch: „Zum glück gibt es dort keine Klamotten!" was ich einen Rippenstoß von Evelyn einbrachte.

Kastellaun musste schon wieder schmunzeln und fuhr abermals fort: „Dann die siebte Etage. Dort befinden sich die Abteilungen für magische Spiele und Sportarten, die Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, der Offizieller Koboldstein-Klub und das Büro für Lächerliche Patente. In der achten Etage ist die Empfangshalle und dann das neunte Stockwerk. Dort befindet sich die Mysteriumsabteilung, die Halle der Prophezeiungen, der Raum der Seelen, dort findet ihr die Kopien, der Raum des Todes, der Raum der Zeit, der Raum der Gedanken und der Raum der Liebe. Zu guter letzt sind in der letzten, der zehnten Etage die Gerichtssäale ...

„Also, dann lass uns doch einmal dort hingehen und uns ein wenig umschauen. Ich möchte endlich dem Ministerium und Dumbledore ein wenig in die Suppe spucken!" kam es unternehmungslustig von Harry.

„Genau meine Meinung. Außerdem haben wir jetzt schon später Abend, also ist das Ministerium sowieso so gut wie ausgestorben! Lass uns los gehen!" sagte Evelyn ebenso aufgeregt!

Harry nickte und schlug vor: „Am Besten gehen wir zuerst ins unterste Stockwerk, dort wo die Gerichtssäale sind!"

„Gute Idee!" pflichtet Evelyn bei.

„Und wie wollt ihr das schaffen? Dort gibt es den stärksten Anti-Apparier-Zauber. Dort kommt ihr nie hin!" sagte Sirius bedenklich.

Nun grinste Evelyn teuflisch und bestätigte: „Stimmt Apparieren klappt nicht aber Teleportieren nach Elfenart sehr wohl! Sonst könnten die Hauselfen dort nirgendwo aufräumen!"

Damit verschwanden sie auch schon und ließen einige verdutzte Gesichter in den Räumen. Dann grinste Sirius: „Wenn wir das in unserer Schulzeit gekonnt hätten, wow!"

„Genau, dann hätte wir endlich mal Dumbis Büro inspizieren können." Jetzt war auch James am schmunzeln.

Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sagte: „Und noch viel öfter hätte man euch in den Mädchenschlafsälen finden können!"

Jetzt lachten die drei „Männer" schallend, um dann aber mit eingezogenem Kopf die wütend schauenden Lily und Tonks an zu schauen.

„Das mag ja lustig sein, aber unsere Kinder sind nun in großer Gefahr!" motzte Lily die drei an.

Während dessen kamen Evelyn und Harry direkt vor den Gerichtssäalen an. Wie erhofft war niemand an zu finden. Zügig gingen sie in das nächste Stockwerk. Es war das neunte Stockwerk. Dort befanden sich die Mysteriumsabteilung mit der Halle der Prophezeiungen und dem Raum der Seelen. Dort gingen sie sofort hin und fanden tatsächlich die Kopien ihrer und tatsächlich vieler anderer Seelenerbschaften. Sie packten sie alle in eine eigens von den Kobolden vorgesehene Kiste mit entsprechenden Halterungen. Sie mussten sogar eine weitere Kiste erschaffen, obwohl die erste fünfzig Seelenerben fassen konnte.

Als sie fertig waren schauten sie sich noch in den anderen Räumen um. Da gab es dort noch den Raum des Todes, den Raum der Zeit, den Raum der Gedanken und den Raum der Liebe.

Im Raum der Zeit fanden sie noch zwei Zeitumkehrer, die sie ebenso mitnahmen, wie eine rot flimmernde Glaskugel aus dem Raum der Liebe.

In der achten Etage ist die Empfangshalle schauten sie gar nicht vorbei, das war nicht nötig und auch eher zu kritisch.

Evelyn und Harry waren andauernd am kichern, als sie durch die siebte Etage gingen. Sie schauten sich die Abteilungen für magische Spiele und Sportarten, die Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, der Offizielle Koboldstein-Klub und das Büro für Lächerliche Patente an.

Diese Patente waren zum Teil wirklich lächerlich. Doch sie hielten sich hier nur kurz auf und begaben sich in die sechste Etage.

Hier befanden sich die Ableitungen für Magische Transportwesen, für die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, für das Besenregulationskontrollamt und das Portschlüsselbüro.

„So und nun lass uns als erstes eine unbeschränkte Genehmigung für Portschlüssel für uns beide erstellen!" sagte Evelyn

Nach dem dies geschehen war erstellten sie sich mit den entsprechenden stempeln ausgerüstet, ebenso eine all umfassende Genehmigung für beide für das Einrichten von Kaminen für das Flohnetzwerk.

„So und nun für uns beide holen wir uns aus dem Appariertestzentrum, das ebenfalls hier ist, eine Apparierlizenz." Sagte Harry mit einem hämischen grinsen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war begaben sie sich in das nächste Stockwerk.

Evelyn erklärte: „In der fünften Etage sind die Büros für die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, für den Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, das Internationale Büro für Magisches Recht und für die Internationale Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion. Brauchen wir hier etwas oder können wir gleich in die vierte Etage?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte!Nein eigentlich nicht, obwohl, lass und Kopien von den Vereinbarungen anfertigen, wer weiß wozu wir oder die Kobolde sie mal gebrauchen können!"

Gesagt getan. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die Kopien erstellt und geschrumpft.

In der vierten Etage angekommen begaben sie sich in die Abteilungen für die Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, die Tier-, Zauberwesen- und Geisterbehörde, das Koboldverbindungsbüro und das Seuchenberatungsbüro.

Harry musste auf einmal teuflisch grinsen und erklärte: „Wollen wir uns Ausnahmegenehmigungen zur Haltung aller auch verbotener magischer Tiere ausstellen? Vielleicht auch eine für Hagrid?"

„Ich liebe Shopping! Aber das sagte ich ja bereits, oder?" grinste Evelyn.

Harry stieß zischend die Luft aus und bemerkte wieder zynisch: „Und ich sagte ja bereits, zum Glück gibt es hier keine Klamotten!" das brachte ihm einen weiteren Rippenstoß von Evelyn ein.

Die sagte dann auch schmollend: „Du liebst mich nicht, jetzt weiß ich das, sonst würdest du mit mir auch Klamotten kaufen gehen!"

Harry war wirklich überrascht und sagte ernst: „Hey, ich verspreche dir, wenn wir hier alles erledigt haben und wir unsere Erben antreten, dann werden wir dabei auch Zeit finden ausgiebig shoppen zu gehen! Versprochen!"

Evelyn umarmte Harry glücklich.

Dann gingen sie zum Koboldverbindungsbüro. Sie wussten, das die Kobolde interessiert wären, die Verzichtserklärung der Kobolde zum Führen von Zauberstäben und die Verzichtserklärung für Magie der Kobolde in der Öffentlichkeit zu erhalten.

Kaum hielten sie die Dokumente in ihren Händen, als Evelyn kicherte: „Wie sagte Kastellaun so trocken - Sie wären mit Sicherheit hier besser aufgehoben! – Also lass uns verschwinden!"

Harry nickte und sagte: „So, damit wären die Kobolde endlich wieder frei! Und damit es nicht auffällt, das diese Dokumente fehlen, hinterlegen wir nun die Erklärung, die besagt, dass es den Kobolden bei zu starker Einflussnahme Seitens des Ministeriums gestattet ist, die Konten des Ministeriums einzufrieren. Und ein weiteres Dokument für die Bestätigung, dass bei persönlicher Einflussnahme des Ministers, dieser dann zurück treten müsse!"

Harry schaute zu Evelyn und sagte: „Die Gesichter möchte ich zu gerne sehen, wenn das Ministerium die Änderungen fest stellt!" Dann grinsten die Beiden teuflisch.

Dann begaben sie sich in den dritten Stock. Hier fanden sie die Räume für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, das Kommando für die Umkehr verunglückter Magie, die Vergissmich-Zentrale und das Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen. Hier war nichts für sie zu holen.

In der zweiten Etage waren die Magische Strafverfolgung mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, die Aurorenzentrale und der Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst angesiedelt.

Im Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie entfernte Harry alle Hinweise, die wegen ihm dort hinterlegt waren.

Evelyn klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und neckte: „Jetzt hat mein kleiner endlich wieder eine reine weiße Weste!"

„Soll ich die Sachen hier lassen? Du stehst ja offensichtlich auf bad boys!" damit steckte er die Dokumente grinsend ein.

Evelyn streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus.

Sie wollten sich gerade in die ersten Etage begeben, hier befindet sich die Ministeriumszentrale mit dem Büro des Zaubereiministers und seiner Mitarbeiter, als sie Krach und Schreie aus den unteren Etagen hörten. Sie grinsten sich an und verschwanden mit all ihren Schätzen.

Kurz darauf erschienen sie wieder in ihrem Verlies und tauchten vor den anderen lachend auf.

Lily stürzte, soweit dies als Geist möglich war, auf die beiden zu und fragte dann, nachdem sie durch beide vor Aufregung hindurch geflogen war: „Alles gut gegangen?"

James, Sirius und Remus lachten und auch Tonks musste schmunzeln. Dann erzählten Harry und Evelyn von ihrer „Einkaufstur durch das Ministerium" und zum Schluss sagte Harry: „Und gerade als wir gehen wollten kam es dann zum Angriff. Aber wir haben uns aus allem raus gehalten und sind hier her gekommen!"

Dann gab er alles zur Aufbewahrung an Kastellaun. Danach verschwanden sie auch schon wieder, um die verschiedenen Erben an zu treten.

Zuerst ging es zu Lupins Garden, dann zum Tonks Burrow und zum Blacks Castle. Dann besuchten sie die Ruine von Godrics Hollow und blieben dort einige Zeit und schauten sich um. Da hier nichts mehr zu retten war begaben sie sich zum Potter Manor, dem eigentlichen Ziel ihrer Reise.

Eine deutlich angenehmere Art des Reisens, als das Apparieren oder das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln, wie beide fanden und daher teleportierten sie auch hier her. Nachdem sie sich klar darüber wurden, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Godrics Hollow befand sondern in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, sie war schließlich fast halb so groß wie die große Halle in Hogwarts.

Das also war Potter Manor. Kastellaun, der alte Gringotts-Kobold schien also doch keine Witze gemacht zu haben, als er sagte das es ein Schloss war, und nicht wie Harry oder Evelyn angenommen hatten, nur ein recht größeres Herrenhaus.

Auch wenn Evelyn sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, dass es ganz schön einsam werden würde, hier so ganz allein leben zu müssen, so freute sie sich dennoch auf sein neues Zuhause, denn besser das was sie bisher erlebt hatte, würde es allemal sein. Außerdem war Harry ja nun da.

Dann schreckten beide auf, als sich eine piepsige Stimme meldete: „Misstress und Master Potter sind da! Endlich! Sandy ist ja so glücklich!"

Somit ließen sie sich von Sandy erst einmal Potter Manor zeigen. Es gab eine Art Ball-Saal, ein riesiges Schlafzimmer das eigentlich einer separaten Wohnung glich. Es war ein riesiges Bad und ein Ankleideraum mit begehbarem Schrank dabei. Dann führte sie Sandy zu den nächsten Räumen, einen Trainingsraum den die beiden wohl schon bald ausprobieren würden, eine riesige Bibliothek, welche der in Hogwarts gute Konkurrenz machte und eine ganze Menge Gästezimmer. Wobei Gästezimmer wohl nicht ganz zutreffend war, denn jedes „Gästezimmer" bestand aus einem Aufenthaltsraum, ein bzw. zwei Schlafzimmer und einem angeschlossenes Badezimmer.

Zu Schluss ging es noch in die Küche wo Sandy die anderen Hauselfen vorstellte (hoffentlich konnten sie sich die Namen irgendwann mal merken, aber zur Zeit war daran noch gar nicht zu denken).

Denn auf dem Weg auf den Turm des Schlosses, von dem aus Sandy ihm die Schlossgründe, den Wald und das Quidditch Feld zeigen wollte kamen sie an einer schweren Stahltür vorbei.

„Sandy, was ist hinter dieser Tür? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du sie uns vorhin gezeigt hast?" fragte Evelyn

Ihre Fragen wurden sofort beantwortet. „Dummer Sandy, ganz dummer Sandy!"

Begann der Hauself an ihrer Seite plötzlich zu murmeln und begann sich an den Ohren zu ziehen.

„Halt Sandy, ich verbiete dir dich selbst zu bestrafen. Sag mir einfach nur was hinter dieser Tür ist!" befahl nun Harry schneller als Evelyn

„Das ist die Waffenkammer, Master und Misstress!"

„Das Schloss hat eine Waffenkammer? Was für Waffen werden dort gelagert, Sandy?" wollte nun Harry überrascht wissen.

„Alles mögliche Sir. Degen, Schwerter, Armbrüste, Lanzen…Früher war es üblich das ein Zauberer aus einer Reinbluts Familie mit einem Degen oder einem Schwert umgehen konnte. Eine Tradition der heute nur noch in den ältesten Zauberer Familien Bedeutung beigemessen wird. Die Familien Black oder Malfoy zum Beispiel gehören zu denen, die diese Tradition bis heute wahrten!"

„Vielleicht sollte wir auch mal anfangen den Schwertkampf und Bogen schießen zu erlernen!" grübelte Harry laut, während er hinter Sandy hoch zum Turm weiter stiefelte.

Dort angekommen verschlug es Evelyn und Harry fast die Sprache. Die Aussicht einfach überwältigend. In Hogwarts hatte Harry sich bereits an die Aussicht der Astronomieturms gewöhnen können, aber hier war es eine ganz neue Erfahrung.

Ansonsten sah man nichts als grünen Wald und endlose Wiesen. Ein wirklich Idyllisches Bild ohne große Muggel Ballungszentren.

Halt war es wirklich der letzte Raum gewesen? Sandy führte sie zurück in das Schloss herunter und dann standen sie vor einem Zimmer, das direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern stand.

„Wollt ihr hier wirklich rein?" fragte Sandy.

„Ja sicher!" sagte Harry

Evelyn wollte wissen: „Warum sollten wir nicht?"

Nun flüsterte Sandy ganz leise: „Wir haben in das Zimmer alle Sachen aus Godrics Hollow gebracht, so wie es damals ausgesehen hat..."

Fragend schauten sie sich an und dann öffneten sie die Türe. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, ging magisch das Licht an. Es war ein Kinderzimmer mit zartroter Tapete, die mit lauter Besen und kleinen Bällen bedruckt war. Auch waren dort etliche Brandflecken zu erkennen.

Neben dem Fenster standen zwei kleine Wiegen, eine davon war um gestoßen und darüber hing ein kleines niedliches Mobile mit Sternen, Besen und geflügelten Bällen. In der noch stehenden Wiege lag ein weiteres Mobile mit Elfen und Einhörnern.

Sie schüttelten mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Köpfe und schlossen dann leise wieder die Tür.

Oh mein Gott! Ging es beiden durch den Kopf. In diesem Zimmer war ihre Mutter gestorben und das vor den eigenen Augen von ihnen, auch wenn sie damals grad ein Jahr alt waren. Voldemort hatte ihre Mutter vor fünfzehn Jahren in diesem Zimmer umgebracht.

„Ich werde ihn töten, diesen Bastard, und wenn ich dabei mit drauf gehe!" zischte Harry.

Alicia nickte und sagte ebenso: „Und ich bin mit dabei, lieber mit dir zusammen unter gehen aber diesen Bastard nehmen wir mit!"

Sie machte sich bettfertig und dachte sich, dass sie sich genau so ein Zimmer für ihre eigenen Kinder vorstellen würde. Vielleicht ergab sich ja morgen eine Gelegenheit, mit Harry darüber zu reden, wie er sich seinen Zukunft vorstellte.

Leise schluchzend weinte sie sich in den Schlaf. Harry lag an ihrem Rücken, seinen Arm um sie gelegt und auch er weinte leise.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf und ging auf die Terrasse. Nachdem Harry einfach nur ein paar Minuten so dagestanden hatte und die dunklen Gedanken verdrängt hatte, um sich dem hier herrschenden Frieden hingeben zu können war es Zeit wieder ihre gemeinsamen Pläne weiter zu verfolgen.

Wenn er könnte würde er die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen um Ron und einigen anderen die Fresse zu polieren, aber das ging nicht denn er hatte auch mit ihm noch so seine Pläne. Er würde Ron missbrauchen so wie Dumbledore es bereits mit ihm getan hatte. Bisher hatte Dumbledore Ron als Spion verwenden können, aber genau das würde Harry sich zu Nutze machen. Er würde Dumbledore manipulierten indem er ihm durch Ron falsche Informationen zukommen ließ. Aber das hatte noch Zeit bis zum nächsten Schuljahr.

Solange weder Dumbledore noch Ron wussten was wirklich gespielt wurde würde er seinen Vorteil ausnutzen und beiden eins auswischen können. Das war der Erste Teil durch den er sich an seinem einstmals besten Freund und seinem Schulleiter rächen würde.

Also ging er erst mal die Küche um für sich und Evelyn ein gemütliches Frühstück her zu richten.

Er konnte Sandy dazu überreden, das er das Frühstück zu Evelyn bringen würde. Dann legte Sandy ihm noch den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und Harry las die Titelstory:

_Angriff auf das Ministerium_

_Wie wir aus gut unterrichteten Kreisen erfahren haben gab es gestern einen Angriff auf das Zauberei Ministerium. Es sind glücklicher Weise keine Opfer zu beklagen. _

_Ziel des Angriffs war die neunte Etage mit der Mysteriumsabteilung in der sich die Halle der Prophezeiungen und der Raum der Seelen befindet. Dort wurden etliche Artefakte gestohlen oder zerstört. _

_Leider konnte keiner der Angreifer, es waren alles Todesser, erkannt oder gar fest genommen werden. Es ist eine Schande, das man selbst im Ministerium nicht mehr sicher ist!_

_Wir bleiben an der Sache dran und hoffen ihnen bei Zeiten neuere und detailliertere Informationen zur Verfügung zu stellen._

_Chefredaktion Tagesprophet_

_Rita Kimmkorn_


	23. Der letzte Raum öffnet sich

**23. Kapitel - Ein weiterer Raum öffnet sich**

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Bitte verzeiht, aber hier wird nun vieles erklärt, auf das dann im Laufe der Geschichte dann aber immer wieder zurück gegriffen wird! Daher ist hier eher nicht so viel Aktion. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem interessant!

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

…Also ging er erst mal die Küche um für sich und Evelyn ein gemütliches Frühstück her zu richten.

Er konnte Sandy dazu überreden, das er das Frühstück zu Evelyn bringen würde. Dann legte Sandy ihm noch den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und Harry las die Titelstory:

_Angriff auf das Ministerium_

_Wie wir aus gut unterrichteten Kreisen erfahren haben gab es gestern einen Angriff auf das Zauberei Ministerium. Es sind glücklicher Weise keine Opfer zu beklagen. _

_Ziel des Angriffs war die neunte Etage mit der Mysteriumsabteilung in der sich die Halle der Prophezeiungen und der Raum der Seelen befindet. Dort wurden etliche Artefakte gestohlen oder zerstört. _

_Leider konnte keiner der Angreifer, es waren alles Todesser, erkannt oder gar fest genommen werden. Es ist eine Schande, das man selbst im Ministerium nicht mehr sicher ist!_

_Wir bleiben an der Sache dran und hoffen ihnen bei Zeiten neuere und detailliertere Informationen zur Verfügung zu stellen._

_Chefredaktion Tagesprophet_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

* * *

Nachdem Evelyn und Harry von ihrer Rundreise wieder zurück gekehrt waren gingen kamen sie wieder abgeschlagen in ihrem Verlies an.

Freudig wurden sie schon erwartet. Sirius konnte sich auch kaum zurück halten und fragte: Nun wie habt ihr euch zurecht gefunden? Welches ist das schönste Anwesen? Los sagt schon!"

Harry und Evelyn verdrehten nur ihre Augen und Evelyn sagte auch nur: „Na ja, schade eigentlich, das du fragst, aber dein Anwesen, oder genau genommen das Anwesen der Blacks ist das am meisten herunter gekommene und verwahrloste von allen!"

„Also Sirius, du als mein Pate, du hast mich echt enttäuscht. Evelyn hat mich voll ausgelacht und mich genervt, wieviel schöner das Anwesen von Tonks sei und das selbst die, wie hast du es genannt, ach ja, die Hundehütte der Lupins, war ein regelrechter Palast..." sagte Harry mit einer deutlichen Enttäuschung

Schock, das ist der richtige Ausdruck, den Sirius in seinem Gesicht hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu den vier anderen um und stammelte: „Das ... das ... kann ... ich ...gar ...nicht ... glauben ..."

Während dessen mußten sich Harry und Evelyn den Mund halten, um nicht laut los zu prusten. Aber Remus, Tonks, James und Lily, die die Grimassen von Evelyn und Harry sahen konnten sich nicht mehr zurück halten und fingen an laut zu lachen. Schließlich kringelten sich alle auf den Boden. Als Sirius sich beleidigt zu Evelyn und Harry umdrehte, um wenigstens mit ihnen normal zu reden, sah er, das auch sie sich kugelten vor Lachen. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, das die Beiden ihn auf die Rolle genommen hatten. Grummelig und beleidigt drehte er sich von allen weg, was zu weiteren Gelächter führte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt hatten erzählten die Beiden von ihren Erlebnissen. Dann gingen sie spät Abends wieder zu Bett und die fünf Abgenippelten, wie sie ihre Eltern, Remus, Tonks und Sirius in der Zwischenzeit nannten verschwanden in ihrem Bild.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Harry und Evelyn sehr früh auf. Ihre Eltern, Remus, Tonks und Sirius waren nicht auf dem Bild zu sehen. Scheinbar waren sie in einem der Anwesen, um sich um zu schauen.

Da entdeckte Harry, das eine weitere Tür da war, die sich geöffnet hatte. Ohne lange zu überlegen zogen die Beiden sich schnell an, schrieben eine kurze Nachricht und traten dann entschlossen durch die Türe in den nächsten Raum.

Dann schloß sich auch schon wieder die Tür und langsam erschien ein dichter Nebel. Aus diesem Nebel heraus hörten sie eine Stimme zu ihnen sprechen: „Nun kommt es zum Abschluß eurer Ausbildung. Ihr werdet hier die reine Magie oder auch Seelenmagie lernen. Bevor ihr aber diese Ausbildung beginnen könnt, muß erst einmal ein Seelenband zwischen euch beiden geknüpft werden!"

Erstaunt schauten sich Evelyn und Harry um, konnten aber nur einen milchigen Schemen entdecken. Der war es aber auch, dein scheinbar zu ihnen sprach.

„Um ein Seelenband zu schließen, bedarf es zwei Magier. Ein Seelenband beinhaltet den Austausch des Geistes mit dem anderen. Das hört sich selten banal an, aber ist eine der größten, schwierigsten, gefährlichsten, schönsten und emotionalsten Angelegenheiten im Leben eines Magiers. Man kann nicht sagen wie viele Seelenbänder ein Magier in seinem Leben knüpft oder verknüpft bekommt, es sollte aber ein Maximum von nicht mehr als 2 oder 4 sein. Warum so wenig, wird der eine oder andere fragen. Lest euch alles durch und ihr werdet verstehen warum, das es so sein sollte, natürlich aber nicht muß.

Die Arten eines Seelenbandes bei Magiern

Grundsätzlich kann man ein Seelenband in vier verschiedene Kategorien einteilen.

eine nicht permanente Geistverschmelzung (Ay-Lasch'ha )

das „Erkennen"

ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband"

die Entreißung eines Seelennamens (Seelenraub)

bis auf das erste, sollte euch alles ein wenig verwirrend vorkommen (außer den Lesern der Elfenwelt-Comics). Nun denn: „Auf ins Gefecht!". Erinnert euch immer an die Definition des Stichwort GEISTES, es wird weiterhin in den Erklärungen eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

Eine nicht permanente Geistverschmelzung (Ay-Lasch'ha )

Das im Magieuniversum wohl zweithäufigste anzutreffende Ereignis. Bei einer Geistverschmelzung kann sich ohne dass es abwegig wird eine größere Anzahl von Magiern beteiligen. Ermöglicht werden kann es durch Berührung oder durch Aufhalten der Person in der der näheren Umgebung und ein wenig Konzentration.

Diese nicht permanent haltende Geistverschmelzung ist das einfache Ay-Lasch'ha und birgt keine wirklich große Gefahr für das GEISTES, besitzt man eine große Seelenstärke und die nötige Erfahrung mit seinem Innern umzugehen.

Im Ay-Lasch'ha wird durch Konzentration oder Ruhe Kontakt zu den Magiern aufgenommen, die sich an jenem Ay-Lasch'ha beteiligen. Jetzt fragen sich Außenstehende, was soll das, die Magiern sitzen einander doch schon gegenüber, warum sprechen sie nicht einfach über das was sie austauschen wollen. Das Schlagwort in diesem Fall heißt „Worte". Worte sind eine Beschreibung dessen, was passiert ist oder was passieren könnte. Ein Magier nimmt diese Worte auf, interpretiert sie, schlussfolgert und entscheidet dann mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Tauscht man Ereignisse und Situationen in einem Ay-Lasch'ha aus, so wird nicht über das Ereignis erzählt, sondern diese Situation noch einmal nachgefühlt. So braucht sich der erzählende Magier nichts ausdenken, um die Situation gebührend zu beschreiben und der zuhörende Magie nichts interpretieren, weil er das Erlebte seines Gegenübers fühlen kann. Ein solches kurzfristiges Ay-Lasch'ha zu bewerkstelligen, bedarf es der astralen Welt, wie es ein Magier zu sagen pflegt. Dabei wechseln die beteiligten Magiern jedoch nicht in die astrale Welt, sondern in eine hier nicht definierbare spirituelle Sphäre, in der Emotionen, Gefühle und Gedanken bildlich und fühlbar personifiziert werden. Es ist nicht weiter wichtig zu wissen, wo genau dieser Austausch im Ay-Lasch'ha besteht sondern, was er bewirkt und wie er gefühlt werden kann. Meist recht es, seine Augen zu schließen und sich auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren, bis man nicht mehr die körperliche Gestalt eines Magiern vor sich hat, sondern sein sog. prismatisches Abbild( das was man bei Aura/Gesinnung erkennen auch sehen könnte). Der Körper oder das manifestierte, das einen Magiern in der Wirklichkeit der Magieuniversum-Welt ausmacht ist beim Ay-Lasch'ha eher hinderlich, weil der Geist es ist, zu dem man Verbindung aufnehmen will. Ist in der Konzentration das astrale Abbild des Magiers zu sehen, so kommt es zum nächsten Schritt. Man fragt sein Gegenüber nach Einlass in seinen Geist. Dies ist ein automatischer Vorgang bei der Aufnahme eines Ay-Lasch'ha. Ein geistiges Nicken und man öffnet sich um den anderen in sich aufzunehmen, andersherum natürlich auch. Ein Ay-Lasch'ha , bedeutet wenn es sich nicht um eine permanente Seelenverbindung handelt ist trotzdem noch immer ein sehr großer Vertrauensbeweis, denn im Augenblick der Öffnung seiner eigenen Seele im Ay-Lasch'ha bietet man seinem Gegenüber Angriffsfläche, weil wie es so schön im Volksmund heißt, die Nerven liegen blank. Ein aggressives Eindringen bedeutet jetzt Schmerz, Ekel und Abneigung, ein friedliches Anklopfen, ja sagen und öffnen der Seele, gibt den Weg für eine liebevolle Geistverschmelzung frei. Die Magiern verbinden nun ihren Geist, forschen ein wenig und tauschen sich aus.

Die Schwierigkeit einer Geistverschmelzung liegt nur darin, seinem Gegenüber zwar offen zu sein, damit eine Verbindung geschlossen werden kann, jedoch immer noch so viel verschlossen zu halten, das das Gegenüber nicht die Möglichkeit besitzen kann, das GEISTES zu bekommen. Es muss also hervorgerufen durch Seelenstärke, Konzentration und Erfahrung ein Mittelweg geschaffen werden, der einerseits eine seelische Öffnung für das Gegenüber zu lässt, jedoch immer das GEISTES verschlossen hält, damit es in einem einfachen Ay-Lasch'ha nicht entrissen werden kann. Jeder Magier besitzt in sich die Fähigkeit ein Ay-Lasch'ha zu bewerkstelligen, es ist allerdings ein Lehrer notwendig, der ein Ay-Lasch'ha aufbaut, dem Schüler zeigt wie es machbar ist, wie man sich verschließt, öffnet und sich austauscht.

Im Ay-Lasch'ha kann man sagen, liegen die Gedanken eines Magiern frei, was er davon seinem Gegenüber mitteilen möchte, liegt an seiner Geistesstärke und seinem Willen etwas zu erzählen. Gedanken werden hier in emotionales, bildgewaltigen Farbenspielen präsentiert, das mag bei schönen Erinnerung wunderbar sein, um so grausamer ist die Angelegenheit jedoch, wenn es um die Miteilung einer grausamen Tat geht oder schlimmeres…So bedarf es nicht nur großer Erfahrung und Übung ein Ay-Lasch'ha zu öffnen oder zu schließen, sondern auch der richtigen Anwendung, der Stärke wie seine Erfahrung den anderen eröffnet und auch wie viel und wie stark man diese Eindrücke an sich heran lässt. Das Sterben eines Seelengefährten und die Erinnerungen in einem Ay-Lasch'ha , können den noch lebenden Seelengefährten in den Tod reißen. Also ist Vorsicht angesagt.

Das zusätzliche positive an dieser Form der Geistverschmelzung ist, das je häufiger man ein solches Ay-Lasch'ha bewerkstelligt, umso leichter kann man Verbindung aufbauen. Jemand der mit ständig mit dem Ay-Lasch'ha lebt, kann sehr kurzfristig sogar Verbindung zu einem vertrauten anderen Magiern über viele Kilometer aufnehmen, allerdings ist keine Kommunikation möglich, das übersteigt die Kräfte eines auch sehr alten Magiern bei weitem, es ist eher kurz Sätze oder Bilder, die eine Situation beschreiben oder ein Gefühl wie Angst, Hass, Wut oder endlose Liebe widerspiegeln, damit sich der erreichte Magier ein Bild machen kann von dem was passiert ist. Das funktioniert auch ohne das der andere Magier sich öffnet, weil das auszutauschende Gefühl schon mit dem Anklopfen an den Geist des anderen mitschwingt, das ist eine sehr große emotionale und geistige Kraft und meistens nicht abblockbar, weil sie grade über weite Entfernungen überrascht kommt.

Mein Magieuniversum-Charakter ist durch solche Umstände, die eher sporadisch funktionieren schon vor dem Tod gerettet wurden, oder konnte in anderen Situationen anderen Magiern helfen. Versteht ihr das? Also wenn du verwundet wurdest und große Schmerzen leidet und noch irgendwie die Möglichkeit hast, einen Kontakt auszusenden, ohne Ziel, dann kann er einen Magiern dem du vertraust erreichen und er kann die in einer aussichtslosen Situation helfen. Dieses Ereignis ist jedoch sehr selten, meist ereilt einen Magiern in einer Kampfhandlung viel zu schnell der Tod, oder der andere Magier kommt zu spät. Es bleibt auszuprobieren, schafft aber zu anderen Magiercharakteren außergewöhnliche Bindung mit einem sehr emotionalen Touch.

Ein Lösen des Ay-Lasch'ha besteht in der Lösung des Geistes von einander, einer liebevollen Verabschiedung und das Verlassens der sog. Astralen Sphäre. Danach ist ein Magier nicht geschwächt (es sei denn er ist einem gewaltigen emotionales Ereignis konfrontiert wurden.

Dieses Ay-Lasch'ha verbraucht keine MP-Anzahl, da ein Ay-Lasch'ha nichts mit arkaner Energie zu tun hat, sondern mit dem Gebrauch des so wieso schon spiritueller funktionierenden Geistes von Magiern.

Das „Erkennen"

Dieses Ereignis ist an Seltenheit und an seiner Definition so gewaltig, das es sehr schwierig ist, es auch nur annähernd verdeutlichend zu beschreiben. Ich werde es so gut es geht versuchen. Vielleicht in einer Art Erzählung:

Am Anfang weiß man nicht was passiert, man weiß nur manchmal, das etwas nicht mehr stimmt, eine innere Ruhe überfällt einem in der Gruppe, man wird fahrig, etwas aufbrausender, man isst wenig und sucht, um sich der Magier wieder zu finden meist die Einsamkeit. Es ist nicht möglich zu erkennen was geschehen ist, ist man krank oder nur schwach. Andere wieder rum fühlten sich normal, zogen alleine umher und ahnten nichts. Ganz gleich ob man etwas fühlt wie innere Unruhe oder nichts, so wird es dennoch früher oder später passiert, jener Augenblick, den die Magiern „das Erkennen" nennen. Es ist der bloße Blick in sein Gegenüber, zufälliger Kontakt, ein einziger Moment in dem man sich ansieht und es erscheint einem als würde die Welt für einen winzigen Moment den Atem anhalten und alles würde still werden, so als hätte es niemals Geräusche gegeben. Nur ein einziges Wort erschallt wie der Klang einer wunderschönen Melodie in seinem Innern, es ist warm, vertraut und voller Liebe und ist man dem Blick, dem man austauschte im Nächsten Moment wieder entschwunden, so erklingt jener Name immer noch in einem und man weiß, es ist nicht sein eigener Seelenname. Meist schauen sich dann zwei Magiern verwirrt und ungläubig in die Augen. Warum? Das Erkennen sucht sich Liebende aus, das mag Zufall sein. Ein Erkennen kann zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort zu jedem beliebigen Magiern geschehen. Es kann auch sein, das sich zwei Magiern erkennen, die sich überhaupt nicht mögen. Was die Sache natürlich komplizierter macht. Ein solches spontanes Erkennen ist unmöglich zu kontrollieren, weil jenes Gegenüber, dazu bestimmt ist, den Seelenamen des anderen zu erfahren. Andersherum ist es genauso. Warum das so ist, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht frage ich die Mutter des Weltenbaumes oder den Weltenbaum Magier nach seinen Gründen.

Dieses Erkennen ist ein Geschenk, des Geistes an den anderen und ist immer von zwei Seiten aus zu betrachten gleicht. Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen, Freundschaft oder Liebe zu tun, sondern ist eine Situation die einfach passieren kann und der man sich niemals entziehen kann. Jetzt sagt sich der eine oder andere, der das ganze Thema hier interessant findet, nein dann nicht das ist ja blöd. Und er hat in bestimmen Gedankengängen durch aus recht. Erkennt man zum Beispiel jemanden, gegen den man eine besondere oder allgemeine Abneigung hat, so bildet sich oft genug eine Art Trotzreaktion auf das Geschehene, man versucht sich dem Erkennen zu verweigern. Aber das Erkennen verschmilzt untrennbar die beiden Geistes miteinander, eine Flucht ist aussichtslos. Jeder der sich dem Erkennen widersetzt, wird irgendwann wahnsinnig werden, nichts mehr essen und trinken, aggressiv und unausgeglichen werden, sich sMagierst zur Einsamkeit verdammt, an nichts mehr Freude empfinden, seine Seele vermisst. Dieser Zustand wurde mir in keinem bekannten Fall überlebt. Es ist unmöglich, der einzige Ausweg um ein Erkennen nicht zu erfüllen ist der Magiermord des Charakters. Aber was bedeutet das Erkennen zu erfüllen?

Haben sich zwei Magiern erkannt und sie durchlaufen nicht jene oben angesprochene Trotzphase, so bedeutet das ein wunderbares kaum zu beschreibendes Gefühl an Emotionen und unendlichem Vertrauen, Liebe und Freude. Meist entstehen aus solchen Erkenntnis-Situationen lebenslange Partnerschaften, sog. Seelenpartner oder Seelengefährten. Seltener ist die einmalige Körperliche Hingabe nach dem Erkennen. Die beiden Erkenntnispartner schlafen miteinander und hier beginnt der eigentliche Sinn des Erkennens. Nur durch die innere Seelenverbundenheit kann ein Kind entstehen. Viele Magierische Salas in Daynon zeugen nur durch diesen Vorgang, ganz gleich ob es sich jetzt um eine einmalige Erkenntnishingabe handelt oder man lebenslang zusammenbleibt, Kinder. Deshalb ist gerade weil es so selten ist, eine solche Angelegenheit etwas Besonders. Nach der körperlichen Verbundenheit steht es jedem Magiern frei seiner Wege zu gehen oder mit seinem Erkenntnispartner weiter durch die Welt zu ziehen, es ist dabei völlig egal ob sie sich in Liebe weiterhin verbunden fühlen oder in Freundschaft, ein Beischlaf ist eine einmalige Sache, was die Erkenntnis angeht. Den Seelennamen des anderen erhält man aber für ewig. Was zukünftige Geistverschmelzungen noch einfacher machen. Man ist dem anderen auf ewig im Guten verbunden.

Natürlich können auch Kinder ohne eine Erkenntnis unter Magiern gezeugt werden. Jene Kinder aber besitzen nicht das gewaltige magische Potenzial von Erkenntniskindern, deshalb sind diese Kinder völlig ohne Neid anderer meist zu großen Dingen berufen.

Stirbt einer der beiden Erkenntnispartner führt dies erst zu einer tiefen Zerrissenheit des anderen Partners, großer Traurigkeit, der Suche nach Abgeschiedenheit und Einsamkeit, Unnahbarkeit bis hin zum Tod, der häufig jedoch nicht zwangsläufig eintritt. Jedoch ist die Aufgabe seinen Seelenpartner zu überleben, mit langwierigen tiefen Schmerzen und Traurigkeit verbunden, die nicht selten zu Wahnsinn oder den Verlust jeglicher Freude führen können. Man kann in seinem Unsterblichen Leben natürlich mehrere Male „erkennen". Aus jedem dieser „Erkennen" wird ein Kind entstehen, äußerst selten werden Zwillinge geboren.

ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband"

Man kann auch künstlich ein Erkennen hervorrufen. Dieses Erkennen erreicht man in dem man seinem Gegenüber seinen Seelennamen als Akt größtem Vertrauens und Freundschaft nennt. Das geschieht zu meist in einer ruhigen Minute, es gibt jedoch auch Berichte, in Schlachten zum Beispiel, das Freunde in Angesicht des Todes ihre Seelennamen austauschten, um so mit als emotionale Erinnerung weiter bestehen zu können. Ich schätze diese Art des Erkennens fast noch mehr, als das im oberen Kapitel beschriebene Ay-Lasch'ha . Dieses Ay-Lasch'ha beinhaltet jedoch keine sexuelle Handlung mit seinem Gegenüber. Das künstliche Austauschen eines Seelennamens verfestigt alle emotionalen Bindungen zu seinem Gegenüber. Nun kann man gute wie schlechte Ereignisse gleichermaßen fühlen. Schmerz, Liebe, Freude, Sehnsucht, Hass und Wut. Stirbt hier einer der Seelenpartner hinterlässt das tiefe emotionale Spuren, die nicht selten ebenso wie das „Erkennen" zu tiefen Depressionen und innerer Zerrissenheit führen bis hin zum Freitod. Auch ein plötzlicher Wahnsinn oder eine tiefe emotionale Krankheit, wie auch Schwäche wird vom Seelenpartner mitgetragen. Wunden, die einem Seelenpartner geschlagen werden, fühlt auch sein Gegenüber, äußerlich jedoch nicht. Natürlich können auch beim künstlichen Erkennen beide Partner miteinander schlafen und es kann auch ein Kind gezeugt werden, es kann, muss aber nicht über das gleiche gewaltige arkane oder klerikale Potenzial verfügen wie „Erkenntniskinder". Bei dieser sexuellen Handlung genügt es aber nicht, dass beide Erkenntnispartner sich verbinden. Ein besonders starker spiritueller Heiler muss bei der Verbindung anwesend sein und in das Innere beider Magiern vordringen um beide Seelen wie bei einem „Erkennen" zusammen zu führen. Während die anderen beiden die „Erkenntnis" vollführen. Besonders Magiern, die eine Liebesbeziehungen zu anderen Magiern eingehen, ohne deren Seelennamen zu kennen nutzen nach vielen Jahrhunderten und nur bei absoluter Sicherheit, das sie bis zum Ende ihres unsterblichen Lebens zusammenbleiben das künstliche Seelenband um ihre Zusammengehörigkeit noch emotionaler auszudrücken.

die Entreißung eines Seelennamens (Seelenraub)

Wohl die größte aller Foltern und die unumstößliche Wahrheit einem Magiern wirklichen Schmerz zuzuführen ist die Entreißung seines Seelennamens ohne dessen Einverständnis. Diese Tat ist so grauenvoll und unglaublich schmerzhaft, das kein Magier der dieses Phänomen jemals durchgemacht hat davon berichten möchte, deshalb sind jegliche Aufzeichnungen eines Seelenraubes auch sehr wage.

Ein Magier wird intuitiv vom Anbeginn seines Lebens damit konfrontiert, dass er einen überdurchschnittlich spirituellen und wachen Geist hat und dass seine Seele ein Vielfaches an Emotionen und Situationen viel stärker auffasst als viele andere Lebewesen. Ganz für sich allein entwickelt ein Magier im Laufe seines Lebens eine emotionale Mauer, die verhindert das ungewollte Eingriffe in seine Seele von statten gehen. Das hat aber nichts mit Seelenschutz zu tun, da diese ganze Thematik nichts mit arkaner oder körperlicher Kraft zu tun hat, sondern zumindest auf einem gewissen Maße spirituell beziehungsweise emotional Ebene geschieht.

Magiern untereinander können in gewisser Weise, diese emotionale Mauer durchbrechen, besonders Magiern die sich anderen dunklen Pfaden hingegeben haben. Damit das verhindert werden kann, gewinnt der Magier im Laufe seines Lebens die Erfahrungswerte und die innere Kraft, jegliche Eingriffe auf diesem Weg abzublocken oder sich zumindest dagegen zu stellen. Schafft er das nicht und ein andere Magier entreißt den Seelennamen, so hat er eine gewisse Macht über den Magiern. Er kann aber nicht seinen Geist kontrollieren oder schlimmeres. Jedoch reicht ein einfaches abschätziges Aussprechen des entrissenen Seelennamens, um den Magiern mit grausamen Schmerzen zu strafen. Jedoch kein körperlicher Schmerz, sondern eine Woge gewaltiger Wut, Hass, Schmerz, Traurigkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Raserei, die nicht selten zu Wahnsinn führt. Es ist um es bildlich vorzustellen, wie die Auspeitschung der blanken Seele, die gefesselt ist. Viele Magiern, die es nicht schaffen ihr Schicksal nach dem Entreißen des Seelennamens zu ändern, wählen letztendlich den Freitod, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen. Wird der gepeinigte erlöst, in dem man den Eindringling tötet, so wird für immer ein Teil der empfundenen Schmerzen und Traurigkeit zurückbleiben. Dem Magier wird es ab diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel schwerer als vorher fallen, seinen Seelenamen weiterzugeben, ein Erkennen zu erleben, noch eines zu erwecken. Ein geistiges Band wird fast unmöglich, weil der gequälte Magier sich in sich so sehr verschließt, das er nicht nur eine Mauer um sein GEISTES aufbaut sondern um alle Facetten seiner Seele. Es bedarf einer gewaltigen Kraft um diese seelischen Mauern zu durchbrechen und dies auch nur wenn der anderen es zulassen will, ansonsten fügt man dem Magiern noch größere Schmerzen zu.

Wie kann es dazu kommen, dass ein Magier einem anderen Magiern sein GEISTES entreißt? Dazu mehr im nächsten Abschnitt.

Wie funktioniert ein einfaches Ay-Lasch'ha

Eine kleine Anleitung

Wie schon oben beschrieben, kann eine Geistverschmelzung zwischen zwei Magiern oder mehreren Magiern von Statten gehen. Allerdings muss gesagt werden, das es denkbar schwieriger ist ein Ay-Lasch'ha zu mehreren Magiern gleichzeitig entstehen zu lassen, denn jeder Magier ist ein in sich geschlossenes Individuum, das über eigenständige arkane Muster verfügt über eine eigene mehr oder weniger große seelische Stärke und deren Mauern und eine individuellen Charakter, der immer eine Antireaktion zur Reaktion auslöst.

Ein Ay-Lasch'ha läuft wird es nicht häufig zwischen immer densMagiern Partner ausgelöst in einer Art Kettenreaktion ab. Dabei gibt es ein Anfangsmedium, um den Effekt auszulösen aber keinen spirituellen Führer. Besteht eine größere Gruppe, kann man, hat man die Möglichkeit (Erlaubnis) einem Ay-Lasch'ha auf astraler Ebene beizuwohnen, vor allem aber die größtmögliche innere Stärke und ein gewaltiges emotionales Verständnis für den Vorgang. Ganz allgemein ohne ein Ay-Lasch'ha zu erklären, kann jemand im astralen Raum den Vorgang beobachten. Von einer anfänglichen Zweier-Verbindung, entsteht sind viele Magiern beteiligt immer mehr ein bemerkenswert feines und filigranes in sich verschlungenen astralen Linien, die gewaltig doch niemals chaotisch wirken. Eine Erfahrung ein Ay-Lasch'ha als Außenstehender mitzuerleben ist gewaltig und wunderschön. Alle Magiern, die an einem Ay-Lasch'ha teilnehmen, werden sich etwas abseits und in völliger Ruhe gegenübersitzen (komm wir machen mal einen Kreis) und nehmen sich an den Händen oder pressen sanft die Stirn auf einander (Kopf an Kopf). Das Anfangsmedium schließt seine Augen und konzentriert sich auf das erste/einzige Gegenüber. Am besten man lässt sanfte Klanggeräusche so, keine zu hohen oder zu tiefen Töne, Sanftheit ist das Entscheidende. Man kann ein Ay-Lasch'ha auch singend beginnen, in diesen Gesang muss aber alle einem innewohnende Liebe und Sanftheit mitschwingen, um die Seele vorzubereiten. Räucherstäbchen und ein gemütlicher Untergrund sind auch von Vorteil um sich zu entspannen. Vor allem sollte es nicht zu lauten und unvorhersehbaren Geräusche oder Aktionen kommen, denn die können die Konzentriertheit der Parteien schwächen oder brechen.

1. das spirituelle Erkennen

Dabei ist es wichtig, das der Magier in dieser Konzentration, sein Gegenüber nicht mehr als Körper betrachtet sondern nur seine Seele, er muss also blind werden für das Äußerliche und wachsam für das Innere werden. Etwas kompliziert, aber der eigentliche Inhalt bedeutet nicht sehen, sondern seinen Gegenüber zu fühlen. Nach einiger langer oder kurzer Zeit beginnt der Körper seines Gegenübers zu verschwimmen und es offenbart sich die Seele in einer Art prismatischen Lichtes. Ist dieser Zustand sichtbar, so hat man die erste Stufe des Ay-Lasch'ha erreicht. Begeht man zum ein Ay-Lasch'ha mit jemanden der noch nie Teil einer Geistverschmelzung war, so sollte gerade jene Stufe sehr detailliert beschrieben werden, ohne sie funktioniert eine Geistverschmelzung niemals.

2. das emotionale Senden

Auch sich sMagierst muss man auf diesem Wege öffnen, also während man seine Konzentration darauf legt, sein Gegenüber zu erkennen muss man auch gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, da sein eigener Geist, die körperlichen Grenzen überwindet und seine Seele öffnet.

Nun gibt man seinem Gegenüber zu verstehen, das man bereit ist das Ay-Lasch'ha einzugehen. Jedoch ist es nicht damit getan die Hand des anderen zu nehmen oder Hallo hier bin ich zu sagen, sondern seinem Gegenüber die Bejahung der Situation anhand seiner positiven Gefühle zu verstehen zu geben. Dies ist das schwierigste am Ay-Lasch'ha . Man muss seinem Gegenüber anhand seiner Gefühle verstehen zu geben, das man sich verschmelzen möchte. Es beginnt das so genannte Senden. In diesem Senden gibt man zu verstehen, das man sich bejahend und freiwillig öffnet und den anderen Geist in sich eindringen lässt und ihm keine Mauern entgegenstellt. Wie immer gilt das natürlich für beide. Der zweite Schritt ist erfüllt.

3. das Erleben des Ay-Lasch'ha

Nun ist man mit dem anderen verbunden. Ein kurzer Moment der Ruhe muss man sich jetzt gönnen, damit man alle Teilnehmenden spürt und erkennt, sich wieder nach der Kraftaufwendung beruhigt und die anderen fühlen kann. Das Ay-Lasch'ha ist einfach eine Stufe weiter als das offensichtliche. Man findet die Seele des Magiern hier in seiner Reinform wieder und manchmal ist es als würde man eine Seele wieder sehen nach langer Abwesenheit (zum letzten Ay-Lasch'ha ). Es scheint von allen ein leises Lied auszugehen, einstimmig, völlig in Harmonie. Erst wenn sich aller teilnehmenden Magiern bewusst ist das Ay-Lasch'ha vollzogen.

4. der Austausch der Erinnerungen und Gefühle

Man kann Erinnerungsfetzen und deren Gefühle miterleben, man kann sich bildlich, hörbar und emotional ausdrücken und austauschen. So werden manchmal viele Stunden lang Diskussionen geführt, die durch das gegenseitige emotionale Verständnis der anderen Meinung besser besprochen und zu einem guten Urteil oder einer Entscheidung führen können. Schön nicht?

5. die innere Stärke

Es gibt nur ein Problem! Das Vordringen in den Geist oder auch die Seele seines Gegenübers ist ein gewaltiger Vertrauensbeweis, der niemals ausgenutzt werden darf, sonst würde es kann sich der gegenübersitzende Magier nicht entsprechend wehren zu einem Seelenraub führen. Es ist jedoch möglich, doch sind mehrere Magiern in einem Ay-Lasch'ha anwesend würden sie dieses Ereignis unwiderrufbar mitbekommen und das würde nicht sehr gut ausgehen, kann man sich gegen einen Magiern auf emotionaler und spiritueller Ebene wehren, so kann man das sicher nicht mit vielen. Also lasst es, auch wenn eure Gesinnung nicht weiß ist (aber dann werdet ihr eh selten zugelassen, dem Ay-Lasch'ha beizuwohnen).

Es muss also eine ständige Gradwanderung bewahrt werden zwischen der Öffnung des Geistes und dem Zurückhalten des eigentlichen tief in einem sitzenden GEISTESs. Darin liegt die wirkliche Schwierigkeit, bei der junge Magiern die das Ay-Lasch'ha erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit vollführen oder gar das erste Mal von einem erfahrenem Magiern an die Hand genommen werden sollten. Man verständnisvoller und vor allem zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger ist. Da das Entwickeln der inneren Mauern, um das GEISTES zu schützen ein rein intuitiver Vorgang ist, sollte das nicht geübt werden, sondern mit dem Erfahrungsschatz an Emotionen bewerkstelligt werden. Also ist trotzdem immer Vorsicht geboten.

Um ein Ay-Lasch'ha aufzuheben, besteht die gleichen Schritte, die man einfach nur rückwärts bewerkstellen darf. Es geht nicht, dass man ein Ay-Lasch'ha abrupt beendet. Tut man es doch oder wird es durch äußerliche Einwirkungen hervorgerufen, kann das sehr schlimme Konsequenzen haben, für alle die an dem Ay-Lasch'ha teilgenommen haben.

Vorteile eines einfachen Ay-Lasch'ha

Wie oben schon beschrieben, beinhaltet das Ay-Lasch'ha nicht nur den detaillierten Ausdruck bildlicher und hörbarer Erinnerungen, sondern auch die Erkenntnis über die erfahrenen Gefühle zum Zeitpunkt der Erinnerung. So verstehen Magiern einander besser. Die Emotionen werden von allen Teilnehmern des Ay-Lasch'ha aufgefangen, zwar nicht wirklich geteilt, so das er Erzählende weniger gute oder schlechte Gefühle erlebt, aber zumindest ehrlicher tröstender befindet oder gemildert werden. Dieses emotionale Verständnis hilft den Magiern bessere Entscheidungen zu treffen oder sich an einem Ereignis gemeinsam zu erfreuen oder die Konsequenzen oder Erinnerungen in ihrer Wahrheit zu begreifen. Eine größere Wahrheit gibt es wohl kaum. Im Ay-Lasch'ha kann man nicht lügen, wie auch wenn alle Magiern alle Empfindungen spüren können. Man kann natürlich Erinnerungen, welche die anderen nichts angehen zurückzuhalten und man sagt nein wenn ein Magier beginnt in diesem Bereich zu forschen und der andere wird dies lassen. Ein Ay-Lasch'ha stärkt die innere Verbundenheit zwischen Magiern, lässt sie auch nach Verlassen des Ay-Lasch'ha immer noch wie eine Einheit wirken. Nach Abschluss des Ay-Lasch'ha ist jedem die Seele des anderen, soweit es dieser zugelassen hat und dies gibt den Magiern die Möglichkeit ein Senden auch ohne ein Ay-Lasch'ha zu bewerkstelligen.

Nachteile eines einfaches Ay-Lasch'ha

Im Ay-Lasch'ha , der sich nur auf die Seele und des Geist konzentriert und man sich gewissermaßen vom Körper löst, ist dieser wie bei einer astralen Reise relativ schutzlos. Deshalb sollte ein Ay-Lasch'ha nur in der Absoluten Sicherheit eines Lagers oder unter vertrauten Freunden absolviert werden.

Man kann innerhalb wie oben schon besprochen sein GEISTES verlieren. Es ist nicht unmöglich, man sollte sich deshalb immer 150 sicher sein mit wem man ein Ay-Lasch'ha teilt und sich seines Geistes 200 bewusst sein, seiner Kraft und inneren Stärke. Überschätzt man sich wird man bald eines besseren belehrt.

Es gibt natürlich immer wieder Magiern, die spiritueller und mächtiger im Geiste sind als andere, nicht immer sind diese Magiern rücksichtsvoller und zurückhaltender und es kann schmerzhaft sein, dringt ein Magier zu schnell in den Geist des anderen vor. Dies kann Narben auf der Seele zurücklassen, welche die innere Stabilität des Geistes beeinflusst. Jemand der kein GEISTES besitzt, wird ein Ay-Lasch'ha nicht erfahren können, nimmt er dennoch teil, muss man sich das so vorstellen, das in der Leere des Magiern alle anderen GEISTESS widerhallen und sich der Magier so seiner gewaltigen inneren Leere bewusst wird. Kein schöner Zustand.

Eine gewisse Verbundenheit wird nach einem Ay-Lasch'ha zurückbleiben auch bei Magiern, die einem nicht nahe stehen.


	24. Der Bund

24

**24. Kapitel - Der Bund der reinen Magie**

**Bemerkung des Autors: **Sorry, das ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe aber das hat ja nun ein Ende, mit diesem Kapitel. Ich werde ab jetzt auch schneller weiter schreiben, möchte mich aber recht herzlich bei all den vielen Reviewer unter euch bedanken. Es sind nun wieder etliche Kapitel geschrieben, so das ich nun wieder schneller Posten kann...

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Es gibt natürlich immer wieder Magiern, die spiritueller und mächtiger im Geiste sind als andere, nicht immer sind diese Magiern rücksichtsvoller und zurückhaltender und es kann schmerzhaft sein, dringt ein Magier zu schnell in den Geist des anderen vor. Dies kann Narben auf der Seele zurücklassen, welche die innere Stabilität des Geistes beeinflusst. Jemand der kein GEISTES besitzt, wird ein Ay-Lasch'ha nicht erfahren können, nimmt er dennoch teil, muss man sich das so vorstellen, das in der Leere des Magiern alle anderen GEISTESS widerhallen und sich der Magier so seiner gewaltigen inneren Leere bewusst wird. Kein schöner Zustand.

Eine gewisse Verbundenheit wird nach einem Ay-Lasch'ha zurückbleiben auch bei Magiern, die einem nicht nahe stehen...

Es war ziemlich viel, was auf Harry und Evelyn herab prasselte. Sie machten nun nach der langwierigen, monatelangen, Schulung erst einmal eine Pause von zwei Wochen, um sich wieder zu finden.

Dann ging es zur letzten Etappe, die Auren. Das wichtigste waren das sie die verschiedenen Auren lernten; schwarz, weiß, rot, blau, grün, silbern, golden, regenbogenfarben. Dazu musste man Auren sehen können, um sie dann auch ein zu ordnen.

**Chakras und Aura-Sehen:**

Manche Leute „sehen" die Aura-Energiefarben anderer Menschen. Nicht alle, die das von sich behaupten, können es auch, nein. Oft sind es Kinder und solche Personen, die sich regelmäßig mit den verschiedenen Energieformen auf diesem Planeten beschäftigen.

Farbe ist Energie, Chakras sind Energiepunkte. Oder Energiekreise.

Es gibt Hexen, die sehen Aurafarben als Ringe, wie farbige breite Hula-Hoop-Reifen oder dem Saturn-Ring ähnlich. Unsere Chakra- oder Aurafarben verändern sich von Zeit zu Zeit. Sie verändern sich mit der persönlichen Entwicklung. Nicht nur die Farbe selbst, sondern auch deren Leuchtkraft hat etwas zu bedeuten: sie spiegelt die augenblickliche Lebendigkeit der Person.

Die Farbtöne entsprechen der Reihenfolge im Regenbogen.

**Wurzelchakra, rote Aura: **

Die vor allem erdigen Leute haben eine rote Aura, sie befinden sich auf der konkreten materiellen Ebene. Praktisch und bodenständig. Häufig sind sie in ihrer Sexualität gefangen.

**Sexualchakra, orange Aura: **

Diese Menschen haben die Sexualität auf eine höhere Ebene gebracht, insbesondere wenn ihre Aurafarbe leuchtet. Wie etwa die Sanyassin (Anhänger von Osho). Es war/ist eines ihrer wichtigsten Anliegen, die Sexualität zu erhöhen.

**Solar-Plexus-Chakra, gelbe Aura: **

Sonnenenergie, Löwenenergie, Sonnengeflecht, gutes Atmen, in sich Ruhen, andere in die eigene Strahlenenergie einfangen.

**Herz-Chakra, grüne Aura: **

Die Energie des Herzens. Es sind Menschen für die „Geben" in vielerlei Beziehung wichtig ist. Bei ihnen kommt alles „von Herzen" und ist mit Liebe durchtränkt. Sie sind sehr verantwortungsbewusst und fürsorglich auf einer höheren Ebene. Nicht die materielle Versorge-Ebene, Grundbedürfnisse stillen (das wäre rot), sondern sie fördern das Wachstum und die innere Harmonie von anderen.

**Kehlkopf-Chakra, blaue Aura: **

Blau bedeutet Klarheit. Die Menschen mit blauer Aura-Energie erschaffen Klarheit mit ihrer Stimme, bringen klare Gedanken und Energien verbal in düstere Gefilde, wenn sie sich in der entsprechenden Umgebung befinden. Sie werden auf diesem Planeten sehr gebraucht, und besonders in Deutschland. In den USA ist blau weniger notwendig, die Strukturen sind klarer, dafür fehlt es an orangefarbenen Energien.

Das Leuchten der Farbaura hängt einerseits von der Person selber ab, von ihrer Fähigkeit, ihrer Lebendigkeit Ausdruck zu geben. Aber auch von den Personen, mit denen diese Person Umgang hat. Es ist so wie mit Angebot und Nachfrage.

**Das Dritte Auge, indigo Aura: **

Indigo steht für das Dritte Auge, das ist häufig an der Stelle, wo die Inderinnen den Punkt malen. Leute mit dieser Aura-Energie können über etwas „hinaussehen" - hier ist das Wort _sehen_ passend. Es ist ein zusätzlicher Gesichtssinn. Du kannst manche „Seher" erkennen, sie haben auf der Stirn oder zwischen den Augen ein Mal. Michail Gorbatschov zum Beispiel. Bei ihm ist das Dritte Auge materiell. Gorbatschovs Energieaura war seinerzeit sehr intensiv indigo, aber nicht sehr leuchtend. Keine Nachfrage nach seinen energetischen Fähigkeiten.

**Scheitel-Chakra, violette Aura: **

Menschen mit dieser Energiefarbe stellen die Verbindung zum Kosmos her. (Die Kirchenmänner dekorieren sich und den Altar an hohen Festen mit violetten Stoffen. Ein matriarchales Überbleibsel? Aber das bringt diese Typen der Spiritualität offenbar auch nicht näher.) Alle Farbenergien sind übrigens gleichwertig. Es ist nicht eine Farbe wertvoller als die anderen. Denn alle Arten von Energien werden gebraucht und erst das Zusammenspiel macht eine Weiterentwicklung möglich.

**Und dann ist da noch die Aura-Farbe Weiß:**

In Weiß sind alle Farbenergien vereint. Personen mit dieser Aura-Farbe sind nicht spezialisiert. Weiß ist auch das Himmelslicht: Oben, Luft, Licht, Leichtigkeit sind die Begriffe, die Weiß symbolisiert.

Der Dalai-Lama hatte früher silberne Aura-Energie: seherisch, spirituell, tiefreligiös im besten Sinne. Bis er sich mit dem Westen einließ...

Falls ihr mal vor einer steht, die einen goldenen Energiekreis hat, dann ist es ein Engel oder etwas dergleichen! Auf jeden Fall kein „normaler" Mensch. Ach ja, wir haben ja noch Schwarz vergessen. Grau bis Schwarz, je nachdem, ist die Abwesenheit von Farbe. Keine Farbe also. Diese Leute stehen entweder dem Tod sehr nahe und sind von daher schon halb woanders und an der Entwicklung der Menschheit nicht mehr aktiv beteiligt - das ist OK für alle. Diese Menschen ziehen sich aus diesem Leben in aller Ruhe zurück.

Oder es gibt graue, dunkelbraune bis schwarze Energie bei Menschen, die sich in irgendeiner Weise verweigern. Wenn die Aura braun ist, dann verweigern sie sich nicht komplett, denn da ist noch ein bisschen Rot enthalten (Materie). Diese Menschen brauchen Hilfe, nehmen sie aber nicht unbedingt an. An der Art der Braun- oder Graufärbung ist zu erkennen, welche Art von Hilfe sie brauchen.

Ist es ein Graublau, hilft Klarheit (blau). Handelt es sich um Rotbraun, dann ist Hilfe auf materieller Ebene angebracht. Grau oder Braun kann auch ins Grünliche tendieren, dann sind Liebe und Verständnis gefragt. Je nachdem wohin die Farbnuance der Aura spielt, tendiert auch dieser Mensch.

Nachdem zwei weitere Jahre vergangen waren, in der realen Welt ware wiedrum erst zwei Tage vergangen, konnten beide nun Auren sehen und stellten fest, das sie beide eine weiße Aura hatten und damit die Stärke nicht spezialisiert war sondern übergreifend.

In den nächsten vier Jahren lernten Harry und Evelyn die verschiedenen Stufen der Magie. Es war die allgemeine Magie und die Geschichte der Magie, stablose Magie, stumme Magie, stablose und stumme Magie, verbinden von Zaubern, entwerfen von Zaubern und last but not least denken des Ergebnisses Seelenmagie, die höchste Form der Magie.

Gleichzeitig kamen sich Evelyn und Harry immer näher.

Am Ende ihrer Ausbildung erschien die reine Magie und erklärte ihnen: "Ihr müsst nun die letzte Prüfung ablegen. Die Prüfung zum Erzmagier. Dann werden wir uns ein letztes mal sprechen!"

Damit verschwand auch schon wieder die reine Magie...


	25. Der letzte Teil der Ausbildung

**Anm.:** Da ihr ja so lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten musstet, kommt hier gleich noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Viel Spass damit!

**

* * *

**

25. Kapitel - Ausbildung der Seelenmagier

„bla, bla, bla." Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

Nachdem zwei weitere Jahre vergangen waren, in der realen Welt ware wiedrum erst zwei Tage vergangen, konnten beide nun Auren sehen und stellten fest, das sie beide eine weiße Aura hatten und damit die Stärke nicht spezialisiert war sondern übergreifend.

In den nächsten vier Jahren lernten Harry und Evelyn die verschiedenen Stufen der Magie. Es war die allgemeine Magie und die Geschichte der Magie, stablose Magie, stumme Magie, stablose und stumme Magie, verbinden von Zaubern, entwerfen von Zaubern und last but not least denken des Ergebnisses Seelenmagie, die höchste Form der Magie.

Gleichzeitig kamen sich Evelyn und Harry immer näher.

Am Ende ihrer Ausbildung erschien die reine Magie und erklärte ihnen: "Ihr müsst nun die letzte Prüfung ablegen. Die Prüfung zum Erzmagier. Dann werden wir uns ein letztes mal sprechen!"

Damit verschwand auch schon wieder die reine Magie...

und erschienen in Tarnia, der geheimen Stadt der Magier. Evelyn und Harry, Leandaris, jüngste Magier, des siebten und höchsten Zirkels der Magie, in der Geschichte von Tanaria, starrte auf ihre Stäbe und bemerkten die Person, die sich ihnen näherte, überhaupt nicht – sie waren sehr nervös. Harrys nun schulterlangen schwarzen Haare passten gut zu seinen stechenden saphirgrünen Augen. Mit seinen 190 Zentimetern war er einer der größeren Magier. Zugleich war er auch durchtrainiert wie ein Karatekämpfer. Evelyn war mit ihren 180 Zentimeter ebenfalls eine herausragende und wunderschöne Frau. Heute würde sich ihre Initiationen zum Erzmagier ereignen, ein erstaunliches Ereignis für gerade Mal zwei 17-jährige, zumal der jüngste Erzmagier zuvor 76 Lebensjahre vorweisen konnte.

Seine Mentorin Anari schlug ihn mit ihrem Stab auf die Schulter: "Heute ist kein Tag zum trauemen ihr Beiden, entweder geht ihr als begabteste Magier der Welt in die Geschichte ein oder ihr sterbt bei dem Versuch es zu werden."

Sie war groß, maß fast 2 Meter und war von der zeitlosen Schönheit des Elfenvolkes gezeichnet. Anari war eine der wenigen Elfen, die bei den Menschen lebte und die einzige Elfe, die der Magie der Menschen fähig war. Schnell standen Evelyn und Harry auf um ihre Worte zu vernehmen.

"Menschliche Zauber sind bis ins letzte Detail komponiert und brauchen einen brillanten Verstand und ein großes magisches Potential um sich zu entfalten. Elfische Zauber jedoch brauchen nur den fokussieren Willen einer Person und das Wissen um den Weg, um zu funktionieren, denke daran, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Die Kraft des Elfenzaubers kommt von Kenor, dem Gott des Waldes persönlich."

"Meisterin, dies ist mir alles klar, aber wisst ihr nicht was uns erwartet?"

"Nein, aber die 4 Erzmagier wissen um eure Fähigkeiten und werden sie dem entsprechend fordern. Nur weil die Meisten von ihnen nicht eure Kräfte haben ist das noch lange kein Grund, dass ihr sie nicht brauchen werdet. Nur ihr Beiden könnt elfische Zauber und menschliche Zauber wirken. Nutzt diesen Vorteil und nur so könnt ihr gewinnen. Wir müssen jetzt los, nehmt eure Stäbe in die Hände und folgt mir."

Ihnen Entging nicht, dass sie ihnen anscheinend keine großen Chancen gaben, umso schlechter fühlten sie sich in Anbetracht der Aufgabe vor ihnen. Sie hofften beide, sie müssten niemanden töten, denn trotz alle dem achteten sie alles Leben und verabscheuten es zu töten. Erst einmal waren sie gezwungen einen Menschen zu töten, um sich selbst zu retten und das verblüffte Gesicht der Todesser, während er verbrannte, liessen sie noch immer schweißgebadet aufwachen.

Des Weiteren verachtete beide eigentlich schwarze Magie, doch sie hatten sich dem Leben und den Lehren des Lichts verschrieben. Doch sie hatten auch gelernt das die eigentlich schwarze Magie nicht nur schlecht war!

Sicher waren sie sich, dass ihre Plätze eindeutig auf der richtigen Seite war. Evelyn an der Seite von Harry und Harry an der Seite von Evelyn.

Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Tempel von Enur, dem Gott der Magie.

Kapitel2:

Im Zentrum der Hauptstadt von Endaral, dem groessten Menschenreich auf dem Oestlichen Kontinent, erhob sich der Tempel von Enur - ein gigantisches Gebauede auf einer quadratischen Grundflaeche. Zu jeder Himmelrichtung ragte ein riesiger Turm auf, der nur noch von der gigantischen Kuppel in der Mitte uebertroffen wurde.

In jedem Turm wurde eine Schule der Magie gelehrt. Die Kampfmagie erfuhren die Adepten im Osten, die Magie der Beherrschung und Taeueschung erfuhren die Schueler im westlichen Turm, der Beschwoerung widmete sich man im Sueden und der Heilung im Nordturm.

Jeder Turm beherbergt einen Erzmagier, einige lehrenden Magier und viele hundert Adepten. Im Normalfall koennen sich Adepten gluecklich schaetzen, nach 15 Jahren Ausbildung in die Welt hinaus entlassen zu werden. Die Ausbildung beginnt im Alter von 8-10 Jahren, wenn sich die Magie das erste Mal offenbart. Die maechtigsten Magier kehren nach einigen Dekaden zurueck zum Tempel, um den Posten des Erzmagiers für sich zu beanspruchen und ihn zu bekommen oder im magischen Duell zu sterben.

All dies wussten Harry und Evelyn nur zu genau.

Waehrend sie und Anari gemessenen Schrittes die marmornen Stufen zum Hauptportal des Kuppelsaals erklommen dachten Beide ueber seine Situation nach: Zuerst mussten sie sich den Pruefungen der anderen drei Tuerme stellen, bevor er den Erzmagier der Heilmagier herausfordern konnte. Vor der Schule der Beherrschung und Taueschung und der Schule der Kampfmagie hatten sie keine Angst, auf beiden Gebieten war die Beiden Experten. Das flaue Gefuehl in ihren Mägen liess sich auf die Pruefung der Beschwoerer zurueckfuehren, der Erzmagier dieses Turmes war der einzige Pruefer, der sie beide sogar verachtete und sogar ihren Tod wuenschte. Ein Hieb seiner Mentorin liess beide zusammenzucken und in die Wirklichkeit zurueckkehren. Nie zuvor hatte jemand in ihrem jungen Alter einen Erzmagier herausgefordert. Nie zuvor hatte jemand in ihrem Alter derartige Macht bessessen. Sie waren entschlossen zu gewinnen.

In der kathedralenartigen Haupthalle empfingen ihn seine drei Pruefer und ihre Gehilfen - etwa 20 Magier und Adpeten ihrer Schulen. Sie nickten ihnen zu und wiesen sie an, ihnen zum Ostturm zu folgen.

Kapitel3:

Auf der höchsten Plattform des Turmes erzaehlten sie ihnen seine Aufgabe: zwei Kampfmagier würden versuchen sie zu vernichten und sie sollten sie ueberwaeltigen ohne sie zu toeten.

Zwei schwarzberobte Magier des Siebten Zirkels stellten sich vor als, Enarion und Celarus. Die Zauberer wiesen ihn an am vorderen Ende der dreieckig-ovalen Plattform sich aufzustellen, damit der Kampf beginnen koenne.

Sie stellten sich in das ihnen zugewiesene Oktagramm und ueberlegte fieberhaft wie er gleichzeitig ihre Attacken abwehren sollten und dazu sie zu ueberwaeltigen.

Der erste Feuerball schoss heran – er wurde von Evelyn auf seinen Schoepfer zurueckgelenkt und um ein vielfaches beschleunigt. Enarion, der gerade einen Eisblitz wirkte, brach seinen Zauber ab und half Celarus bei der Abwehr des Feuerballs. Beide Magier arbeiteten fieberhaft daran einen Feuerschild zu erschaffen, da sie nicht so toericht waren einen Versuch zu unternehmen, die Flugbahn des Feuerballs zu aendern – Evelyn war viel zu stark, als dass die beiden ihren Feuerball ablenken koennten. Gleichzeitig arbeitete Harry an einem Taueschungszauber, er würde ihn komplett vor den anderen verbergen. Langsam wurde der Feuerball von den Schildzaubern der beiden Kampfmagier absorbiert und verpuffte zu warmer Luft. Durch die Anstrengung geschwaecht sanken beide auf die Knie und stuetzten sich auf ihre Staebe. Diese Schwaeche nutzte Harry geschickt aus - verborgen, nur einen Meter von den beiden anderen entfernt bliess er ihnen einen Strahl aus Eis auf die Haende, so dass sie vor Schmerz schrien und ihre Arme nicht mehr zum Zaubern gebrauchen konnten. Zwei geschickte Hiebe mit seinem Stab liessen die beiden Magier zu Boden gehen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, wie einfach das doch gewesen war. Ungluecklicherweise bemerkte er in seinem Siegestaumel die beiden gewaltigen Drachen nicht, der sich hinter ihm befand.

"Das ist gegen die Regeln, Erzmagier!", schrie seine Mentorin, als sie die Drachen bemerkte. Harry fuhr herum und blickte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen in den weitgeoeffneten Rachen der Echse, als die sich anschickte einen Feuerball zu schleudern. Die erste Attacke des einen Drachen wurde um Haaresbreite noch von seinem Feuerschild pariert, die Zweite verbrannte ihm den Koerper und liess ihn zu Boden gehen. Der Blick des Drachen war unendwegt auf sein Opfer gerichtet, das den Kopf gesenkt hielt, sich nicht regte und langsam von Flammen verzehrt wurde. Evelyns und Harrys rechte Hände lagen ruhig auf ihren Stäbe und ruehrten sich nicht. Die Riesenechesen oeffneten ihre Rachen weit, um beide mit einem letzten Feuerball zu vernichten. Ihre Hände schlossen sich im selben Augenblick um ihren jeweiligen Stab. Ploetzlich brach ein gewaltiger Blitz aus beiden Stäben los, mitten in die Mäuler der Echsen, vorbei an der Panzerung aus Schuppen, so dass die Drache vor Schmerz aufschreiten. Unter großen Schmerzen und kaum bei Bewusstsein liess Harry und Evelyn ihre Blitze nicht abreissen und fuegte ihnen unentwegt neue Energie zu, bis ihnen schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als Letztes wirkten sie jeweils noch einen Flammenloeschzauber, um nicht vollends vom Feuer verzehrt zu werden. Danach wurde es dunkel um die Beiden…

Kapitel4 :

Als Harry erwachte spuerte er starke Schmerzen von seinen Verbrennungen, bemerkte Evelyn an seiner Seite und sah seine Mentorin mit besorgtem Gesicht ueber ihnen gebeugt.

"Du lebst noch Harry, genau so wie Evelyn, eure Idee war brilliant. Haettest du versucht den Drachen mit einem Zauber zu toeten ohne eine Schwachstelle auszunutzen, waerst du gestorben."

Derweil wurde auch Evelyn wach und ihre Mentorin sprach weiter: "Lasst mich eure Wunden heilen", hoerten sie ihre sanfte Stimme, als der Heilzauber ihre Körper durchfloss. Binnen Sekunden spuerten sie den Schmerz nachlassen und die Kraft zurueckkehren. Langsam standen sie beide auf und griffen nach ihren Zauberstäbe, welche einige Meter entfernt vor den Leichen der Drachen lagen. Der Erzmagier des Turmes verlieh ihnen die Insignie des Kampfes, so dass sie zur naechsten Pruefung gehen konnten.

Als sie in die Haupthalle zurueckkehrten, erwartete sie schon die Erzmagier der Beschwoerer mit ihren Gehilfen. Der eine Erzmagier war fett wie ein Schwein und hatte kleine Knopfaugen, die ihn finstern anstarrten, als er sie aufforderte, ihm zu folgen.

Statt auf die Spitze des Turmes ging der Weg diesesmal tief in die Katakomben der Stadt. Die Wege waren schlecht und nur von den Staeben der Zauberer erleuchtet, so dass sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit die Orientierung verloren. Nach einiger Zeit, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen fragte Harry sich ernsthaft voraus das ganze hinauslief: In diesen kleinen Gaengen war nicht einmal genug Platz einen großen Daemonen herbeizurufen, der seine Beine essen wollte, warum also liefen sie hier unten herum, anstatt es endlich hinter sich zu bringen? Als er noch einige Zeit gewartet hatte war seine Geduld am Ende, so dass er fragte, wie lange der Weg noch sei. Ohne zu antworten gingen die anderen Magier weiter und fuehrten sie schliesslich in eine gewaltige unterirdische Halle, dessen Großteil von einem durch Blicke unergruendlichen See bedeckt wurde, ueber den 4 Wege in die Mitte zu einem Seil fuehrten, welches in die Hoehe ging. Das Ende des Seiles sahen sie jedoch nicht, was ihnen ein wenig Angst machte.

Der Erzmagier der Beschwoerung sprach: „Dies ist euer Weg Anwaerter. Erklimmt dieses Seil bis zur Spitze unseres Turmes und bewaeltigt die Gefahr auf dem Weg und den Feind am Ende. Seid gewarnt, dass der Turm gegenueber Teleportzaubern abgeschirmt ist, so dass ihr auf andere Weise nach oben gelangen müsst."

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sich Evelyn und Harry den Seilen und sprachen bereits einen Zauber auf sich selbst, die ihre Koerperkraft vervielfachte. Wenige Magier koennen zwei Zauber gleichzeitig sprechen, es erfordert unglaubliche Konzentration die beiden Sprueche im Geiste zu verbinden, Harry und Evelyn hatten diese Kunst lange geuebt und schafften es sogar drei bis vier Sprueche auf einmal zu wirken, wenn sie sich anstrengten. Beim Wirken mehrerer Sprueche ist jedoch die Gefahr gegeben, dass der Magier bei einem Fehler vollkommen vernichtet wird, da er mit gewaltigen Kraeften balanciert. Deswegen hatten sie dies erst wenige Male zuvor getan. Instaendig hofften sie, es dieses mal auch nicht tun zu muessen.

Etwas Hartes stiess gegen Harrys Hinterkopf, so dass er auf seinem Weg zum Seil ins Wasser fiel und dort sofort von bissigen Wasserbewohnern belaestigt wurde, die das Blut von seinem angeschlagenen Knie gerochen hatten.

In Panik schaffte er es, trotz der Schmerzen einen Schildzauber zu wirken, der die Piranhas abhielt, so dass er das Wasser verlassen konnte. Auf dem Weg sah er keine Wesen, jedoch entging er nur knapp dem Angriff eines fliegenden Daemonen. Er loeste seinen Schildzauber auf und nutze die Energie davon, um die gesamte Halle zu erleuchten. Die Angst schlug ueber ihm wie eine kalte Welle zusammen, hunderte, wenn nicht gar tausende abartiger fliegender Daemonen flogen in dem Saal herum und drehten nun in seine Richtung.

Sofort wurde er wieder ins Wasser gestossen, wo in blutruenstige Meeresbewohner erwarteten, die er mit einem weiteren Schild abwehrte. Seine Zeit unter Wasser war knapp bemessen, so dass er sich sofort auf seinen naechsten Zauber konzentrierte. Diese Formel war sein ganzer Stolz, er hatte sie selbst entwickelt und sie war der maechtigste Zauber den er kannte. Mit seinem Stab malte er anmutige Runen ins Wasser die zu leuchten begannen, als er anfang die Formel zu intonieren. Ein Kreis aus Feuerbaellen umgab ihn und umkreiste ihn in einem komplexen Muster. Nun gab er seinen letzten geistigen Kapazitaeten her um einen Flugzauber zu wirken, welcher ihn an die Wasseroberflaeche bringen sollte, welche schon weit weg war. Sein Stab leuchtete Gruen, erhellt von der elfischen Magie und brachte ihn in schnellem Tempo nach oben. Ritlings setze er sich auf seinen Stab und gebrauchte ihn wie einen Hexenbesen.

Als er die Oberflaeche durchstiess schnappte er gierig nach Luft und sah die vielen Daemonen auf sich zukommen, erhellt durch die vielen Feuerbaelle und das schwache Glimmen seines Zauberschildes. Die meisten Daemonen verendeten an seinen Feuerbaellen, die uebrigen wurden durch sein Schild betauebt und sturzten ab. Doch er wurde schwaecher und die Flut der Daemonen nahm nicht ab. Harry begann den Flugzauber zu modifizieren, so dass er ihn nach oben befoerderte. Schnell rauschte er nach oben, seine Lungen schmerzten sehr und lenkten ihn ab, so dass sein Schildzauber zusammenbrach und sein Feuerzauber sich in einem gewaltigen Feuerball entlud, welcher in den See aufschlug. Jede Faser seiner Existens setzte er daran den Flugzauber zu erhalten und den Schildzauber wieder herzustellen. Doch es war schon zu spaet, ein spitzer Schnabel bohrte sich ihm mit viel Kraft in seine linke Schulter und schleuderte ihn ohne Kontrolle durch die Luft. Der Zauberer landete auf einem Plateu und erschaffte sofort einen schuetzenden Schild um sich herum. Danach rief er seinen Stab herbei, der inzwischen ohne ihn die Reise nach unten angetreten hatte.

Erst als er die Macht seines Stabes in der rechten Hand hatte machte er sich daran einen Heilzauber zu wirken. Die wenigen Daemonen die versuchten sein Schild zu durchdringen machten ihm wenig aus, da er lange trainiert hatte sich zu konzentrieren. Es war ein Kinderspiel einen Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten und einen anderen zu wirken für ihn. Drei Zauber zu wirken war fast unmoeglich wie er eben erfahren durfte. Das Gefuehl der Heilung genoss er, liess sich aber davon nicht ablenken und hielt den Schild aufrecht. Nach der Heilung machte er sich auf den Weg zur Spitze des Turmes mittels seines Flugzaubers.

Kaum als er das erste Licht sah, drehten saemtliche Daemonen um und kehrten in die Finsterniss zurueck. Als er oben dem Turm der Beschwoerer landete stockte ihm der Atem: vier gigantische Drachen warteten dort auf ihn. Einer war schwarz und hatte 4 gewaltige Hoerner auf dem Kopf. Die anderen drei waren ohne Hoerner und gerade einmal halbso groß wie der schwarze. Ihre Farbe war ein Zartes blau. Ein Jeder war ihm von der Zauberkraft gleichgestellt, er brauchte unglaubliches Glueck, um dies zu ueberleben. Angst stieg in ihm auf und er dachte an seine geliebte Eliona, die jetzt um sein Leben bangte, trotz all seiner Beschwichtigungen. Er wollte sie nicht enttaueschen. Mit Entschlossenheit ging er nach vorne und wirkte, als die Echsen ihn bemerkten und sich in Bewegung setzten einen starken Zauber, welcher in einem gewaltigen Blizzard muendete. Ein Hechtsprung nach rechts rettete ihn vor den Klauen des groessten Drachen. Er hielt den Blizzard aufrecht und fuegte noch Einen Schwall von Blitzen hinzu, der in der Luft kreiste in Jagd auf die Drachen machte. Zwei der kleineren Drachen fielen diesen Blizten zum Opfer als sie ihre Rachen oeffneten und geradewegs von ohnen getroffen wurden. Mit lautem Gekreische sturzten die Drachen ab. Dem naechsten Angriff der Drachen konnte er nur knapp entgehen und buesste dabei seinen linken Arm ein. Ein Drachenmaul biss ihn geradewegs ab. Vom ploetzlichen Schmerz gelaehmt setzten seine Zauber aus und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Harry sank auf die Knie.

Er dachte an Evelyn, deren Kuss er noch immer spuerte, obgleich er schon einen halben Tag zuruecklag. Ihr verweintes Gesicht erschien ihm, als sie von seinem Tod erfuhr. Ihre Augen waren ohne das Leuchten, das sie staendig trugen... Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er buendelte all seine Verzweiflung in eine magische Entladung, die ihn kreisfoermig verlies, einen Feuerball des Schwarzen ablenkte, den kleinen Drachen verzehrte und ihm Zeit gab aufzustehen. Es gab nicht genug Zeit einen Heilzauber zu wirken, er musste seine letzten Kraefte nutzen um den Drachen zu toeten, bevor er durch den Blutverlust ohnmaechtig wurde.

Der Drache umkreiste ihn und schoss einen Feuerball auf ihn ab und flog anschliessend selbst in seine Richtung, um ihn mit seinen Klauen zu zerfetzen.

Den Feuerball lenkte Harry gekonnt ab und für den Drachen bereitete er einen Eiszauber vor, der eine Barriere zwischen ihm und den Drachen bilden sollte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erschien die Eiswand und liess den Drachen kollidieren, als ob ein Schiff auf ein Riff aufgelaufen waere. Der rechte Fluegel des Drachen, welcher nach vorne gestreckt war, brach mit einem lauten Krachen, so dass die Echse Flugunfaehig war.

Mit einer letzten Kraftanstregung benutze er Elfenmagie um die Wunde an seiner Schulter zu verschliessen. In dem Moment als er fertig war, humpelte die Echse geradewegs auf ihn zu, um ihn zu zerfleischen. Die linke Klaue der Echse war nur noch einen Meter entfernt als er mit neuer Kraft, in Gedanken an seine Geliebte, dem Drachen einen magischen Stoss verpasste, der ihn nach hinten schleuderte, zum anderen Ende der Plattform. Ein scheussliches Kratzen verursachten die Drachenklauen auf der Plattform, als der Drache versuchte sich festzuhalten, jedoch wurde er von einem weiteren Stoss getroffen, der ihn ueber die Plattform weg nach unten befoerderte. Der Aufprall erledigte den Drachen schliesslich. Seine Elfenmagie heilte den Arm wieder an und der Erzmagier verlieh ihm ohne eine Gefuehlsregung die Insignie der Beschwoerung. Dann verlieh der Erzmagier auch Evelyn die gleiche Insignie und erklärte: "Hätte Harry die Prüfung nicht geschafft, so wärst auch du gerichtet worden!"

Beide waren geschockt, doch Zuversicht packte Harry, noch eine Pruefung fehlte, die schwersten hatte er wohl hinter sich. Er nahm Evelyn glücklich in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr zu: "Ich liebe dich und werde immer für dich sorgen!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Evelyn

Das Schicksal sollte ihnen zeigen, wie sehr sie sich irrten.

Kapitel 5:

Im Turm der Taeuschung und Beherrschung angekommen wurden Evelyn, Harry und Anari freundlich vom Erzmagier des Turmes empfangen, der Anari bat ihm zu folgen und die beiden in der Haupthalle des Turmes warten liess. Die Haupthalle war ein Kreisfoermiger Saal ohne jegliche Einrichtung mit 3 Tueren, von denen 2 zu Treppen fuehrten und eine zu einem Gang in den Kupelsaal. Der Boden reflektierte Blitzend das Sonnenlicht und war gaenzlich von symetrischen Achtecken bedeckt. Schnell verschwand das Sonnenlicht und Nebel umschloss sie, als sie alleine waren.

Der Magier wirkte einen starken Lichtzauber, der jedoch genauso wirksam wie ein Streichholz war. Ploetzlich oeffneten sich rote Augen, keinen Meter vor Evelyn. Vor Schreck taumelte sie zurueck und stolperte ueber etwas am Boden, das vorher nicht dort gewesen war.

Im Fall schlug ihr etwas ihren Stab aus der Hand und reduzierte so ihre magische Kraft erheblich. Damit waren ihre Elfenzauber ploetzlich die einzigen die ihr noch helfen konnten. Menschenmagie war sehr schwach ohne einen Zauberstab, mehr als einige Funken würde sie nicht zu stande bringen. Waehrend sie einen elfischen Klarsichtzauber wirkte, den sie schon fast vergessen hatte, stand sie schnell auf. In dem Moment näherten sich ihr zwei paar rote Augen und umkreisten sie langsam. Gerade als sie den Zauber fertig hatte und damit alles auf einer magischen Ebene wahr nahm, sah sie eine klauenbewehrte Hand auf sich zukommen, der sie gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einer Seitwaertsrolle ausweichen konnte.

Durch die Magie wurde der komplette Raum in ein blasses Blau getaucht. Duenne magische Linien gaben dem Raum nun Konturen, da sie von den beiden uebermannsgroßen Damoenen vor ihm abgelenkt wurden konnte er sie damit genau sehen.

Die Waende der Halle konnten von den magischen Stroemen nicht durchdrungen werden, so dass sie genau wusste wie die Halle aussah. Des Weiteren konnte sie am Boden magische Wurzeln ausmachen die versuchen würden sie fest zu halten.

Genau so erging es Harry. Der Magier rief zuversichtlich seinen Stab herbei waehrend er den Angriff der Daemonen abwartete. Sein Stab erreichte ihn, waehrend die Daemonen auf ihn zustuermten. Das magische Schild, welches Harry erschuf hielt die Daemonenhiebe der Daemonen ab und gab ihm Zeit nachzudenken. Irgendwie musste er die Daemonen ablenken, damit er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte einen zu bannen. Sich vor ihnen verbergen konnte er nicht, da ihre Sinne sich auch auf die magische Ebene erstreckten. Also musste er ihnen Schmerz zufuegen.

Ein Elfischer Zauber schien ihm geeignet. Urspruenglich ein Zauber um das Wohlbefinden zu steigern, kehrte er seine Wirkung um und verstaerkte ihn um ein Vielfaches, so dass er starke Schmerzen verursachte. Diesen Zauber sprach er auf die Daemonen, die augenblicklich zu kreischen anfang, dass es ihm das Rueckenmark gefrieren liess.

Nichtsdestotrozt begann er den ersten Bannzauber – Der Zauberer malte anmutige elfische und menschliche Runen in die Luft und kombinierte die Kraefte zweier Bannzauber. Der Elfische Zauber rief die Kraft des Waldgottes herbei um den Daemon zu vernichten und der menschliche Zauber versuchte den Daemon zurueck in seine Spaehre zu schicken. Der Haken bei der Sache war jedoch, dass Daemonen sich wehren koennen dagegen gebannt zu werden. Die Maechtigsten von ihnen konnten deshalb nur von der vereinten Kraft vieler Magier gebannt werden.

Feuerrote Runen zeichneten sich um den einen Daemonen und malten ein komplexes Achteck um ihn, dass ihn einschloss. Ploetzlich begann der Elfenzauber zu wirken und nahm dem Daemonen seine gesamte Kraft, so dass er als kuemmerlicher Haufen auf dem Boden verblieb. Jetzt setzte Leandaris seine menschliche Magie ein und bannte den geschwaechten Daemonen in seine Sphaere. Das gleiche Procedere vollzog er an dem anderen Daemonen, welcher sich mit einem hoellischem Kreischen verabschiedete.

Augenblicklich begann sich der Nebel zu lichten und mit strahlendem Laecheln kamen der Erzmagier des Turmes und seine Mentorin auf ihn zu.

„Beeindruckend Adept Harry, wirklich beeindruckend.", begruesste ihn freundlich der Erzmagier.

„Ohne unsere Mentorin Anari, die uns die Elfenmagie lehrte haetten wir es nie soweit geschafft"

„Keine Zeit für Sentimantalitaeten, gehen wir weiter!" sagte der Prüfer.

Harry fragte: "Wo ist eigentlich Evelyn?" Doch keine gab ihm eine Antwort.

So verabschiedeten sich die beiden vom Erzmagier des Turmes und machten sich auf den Weg in die Haupthalle, wo das Duell stattfinden würde und wo, wie Harry hoffte er auch Evelyn wieder antreffen würde, denn schließlich sollte hier niemand der Adepten sterben.

Kapitel 6:

Evelyn erwachte – Schmerz durchfuhr ihren schoenen Koerper, als sie versuchte auszustehen um ihre Verletzungen einzuschaetzen. Das Letzte was sie sah war der Feuerball des Drachen, der sich ihr näherte und sie verzehrte.

„Ich muss tot sein", rief sie laut heraus. Prompt bekam sie eine Antwort aus der Dunkelheit: „Nein, aber wenn du hier weiter so rumschreist Suesse, werde ich sehr aergerlich."

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie gefesselt war und sich in einem Fahrzeug befand, dass sich langsam bewegte und nach hinten geoeffnet war, als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewoehnten.

Sie war also in den Haenden von einfachem Raubgesindel. „Diese Leute werden es bereuen je geboren zu sein, wenn ich ihnen meine Macht offenbare.", dachte sie und freute sich bereits auf das schoene Blut zum trinken.

Gerade als sie bemerkte, dass sie unbekleidet war, spuerte sie eine Hand, die ihr Brueste umfasste. Der Gestank des Mannes war ekelhaft für sie, so dass sie sich entschloss nicht mit ihm zu spielen und sich sogleich von ihren Fesseln losriss und ihm an den Hals griff. Vom Griff der Magierin gelaehmt, konnte sich dieser nicht mehr wehren, bis er in die magische Kontrolle von Evelyn ueberging.

„Hol mir meine Waffen und meine Ruestung Abschaum! sofort!", befahl sie ihm. Der Raueber macht sich sofort auf den Weg und besorgte ihre Sachen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte stieg sie aus dem langsam fahrenden Wagen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Vorher brach sie dem verhinderten Vergewaltiger noch mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren linken Hand das Genick, so dass er sofort starb. Evelyn nahm sich vor diese erbaermlichen Menschen alle zu toeten, aber erstmal wollte sie ihren Partner finden, der den Drachen aufgehalten hatte. Die Magierin erinnerte sich daran einen Schemen gesehen zu haben hinter dem Kopf des Drachen, als der Feuerball sie verschlang. Sie würde Harry suchen und dann ewig mit ihm zusammen leben.

Kapitel 7:

Das Licht reflektierte sich in der gigantischen Haupthalle, als die beiden Magier sich zum Gruss vor den zehn Prüfern verbeugten. Viele Zuschauer hatten sich eingefunden und warteten an der Raendern der Halle. In der Mitte war ein achteckiger Bereich von circa 40 mal 40 Metern magisch eingegrenzt, damit die beiden Adepten mit den zehn Duellanten niemanden sonst verletzten. Nur einer Gruppe durfte den Bereich lebend verlassen. Das war neu und die Mentorin der beiden war entsetzt!

Evelyn erzählte noch Harry was ihr geschehen war und in beiden baute sich eine gewaltige Wut auf! Der Kampf begann.

Der Erzmagier der Heilung, dessen langes graues Haar in einem magischen Sturm wehte schickte sich an einen Spruch zu zaubern, indem er schwarze Runen in die Luft malte.

Harry schickte sich an zu warten und zauberte lediglich einen simplen Schildzauber der ihn vor phisischen Attacken schuetzen sollte, falls der Alte es damit versuchen sollte.

Die letzten Silben schrief der Erzmagier laut in den Raum und ploetzlich oeffnete sich in der Mitte des Duellplatzes ein seltsamer Riss in der Luft, der Harry und Evelyn stark anzog und sie sofort von den Beinen riss. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass der Erzmagier der Heilung Daemonenmagie benutzte. Alles magische wurde von diesem Spaehrenriss angezogen, der ihn in die Unterwelten ziehen würde. Ihm wurde klar, dass sich sein Gegner nicht an die Regeln hielt und verbotene schwarze Magie gebrauchte.

Ein starker Blitz brach aus Evelyns Zauberstab hervor und verbrannte dem Erzmagier seine rechte Hand, so dass sein Zauberstab zu Boden fiel. Der naechste Zauber von Harry rief den Stab des Erzmagiers herbei, waehrend er nur noch wenige Meter von dem Riss entfernt war.

Harry bekam den anderen Stab und dessen Macht zu fassen, gerade noch einen Meter vom Riss entfernt. Die Macht der beiden Staebe verband er und benutzte ihre ganze Macht um den Riss zu schliessen. Gewaltige Entladungen schossen in den Riss ohne viel zu bewirken. Jedoch hielten die Rueckstoesse ihn auf Distanz zum Riss. Ploetzlich machte sich stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf breit, der dabei war alles andere zu verdraengen. Der Erzmagier nutze seine linke Hand um einen weiteren daemonischen Zauber zu sprechen. Schwarze Blasen bildeten sich auf der Haut von Harry und er hatte Muehe die beiden Staebe festzuhalten. Er entschied sich für die einzige Moeglichkeit das Duell zu ueberleben und warf beide Staebe in den Riss, versehen mit einem Zauber, der ihre komplette Magie entladen sollte um den Riss zu verschliessen. Als letztes intonierte er einen elfischen Spruch, der ihn und Evelyn vor den schlimmsten Auswirkungen der Explosion schuetzen sollte. Der Erzmagier der Heilung war der Elfenmagie nicht maechtig. Dies sollte sein Ende sein.

Der Riss schloss sich und wuetende purpurne und weisse Blitze schossen in alle Richtungen des Duellplatzes, verzehrten den Erzmagier vollends, durchbrachen die Abschirung und toeten viele Magier. Leandaris lag unbeschadet auf dem Boden, sein Elfenzauber reflektierte alle Entladungen zur Decke, welche dadurch schwer beschaedigt wurde, jedoch nicht einstuerzte.

Schrecken durchfuhr die Gemeinschaft der Magier, fürchterliche Schreie erklangen von sterbenden Magiern und graesslich Verstuemmelte Leichen waren der Grund für einige Maegen sich zu entleeren. Harry Blick traff sich mit dem Blick seiner Mentorin, als sie zu Boden sank. In diesem einen Blick teilte sie ihm mit, welche Verantwortung er als Erzmagier der Heilung haben werde. So etwas durfte nie wieder geschehen.

Sofort eilte er zu ihr, aber er wusste schon bevor er sie erreichte, dass er ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Ihr magische Aura war erloschen, er konnte sie nicht mehr spueren. Verzweiflung ueberkam ihn: Die Kraft seiner Zauber hatte diese Menschen getoetet, Anari getoetet! In seiner Trauer reckte sich eine andere Stimme in ihm: „Es war nicht deine Schuld Harry, der Spaehrenriss haette sie alle vernichtet, die hast gerettet was gerettet werden konnte vor der schwarzen Magie!" Er wusste es: dies durfte sich NIE wiederholen. Jegliche Schwarze Brut würde er ausloeschen, zusehen wie ihre Leben versiegen, wie ihr Blut den Boden durdringt, wie das Leuchten in ihren Augen verschwindet! Ja! Harry und ebenso Evelyn gierten nach Rache und wusste auch schon genau wie er sich die Unterztuetzung der anderen Magier sichern konnte. Die Beschwoerer würden ihm nicht helfen, aber sie standen eh mit einem Bein im schwarzen Sumpf und verdienten alle den Tod. Ihr Tod würde die anderen Magier unter seiner Fuehrung vereinen! Das war ein genialer Gedanke, fand er.

Mit Traenen in den Augen sahen sie auf ihre tote Meisterin. Jeder Schwarzmagier sollte dafür sterben. Sie hatten es nicht verdient zu leben. Dieser Riss - es war schwarze Magie die er vernichtet hatte, die all diese Magier toetete. Es war nicht seine Schuld! Sie schworen sich den Tod ihrer Meisterin und aller unschuldigen Opfern wie ihren Eltern und Paten mit tausenden toten Schwarzmagiern zu vergelten. Nie zuvor verspuerten sie den Drang zu toeten. Jetzt war es das einzige, dem ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt: Rache! Alle sollten sie zur Hoelle fahren, wo sie hingehoeren!

**TBC**


	26. Erwachen

**Anm: Ja, ja, ja ich weiß, ich habe schon lange nichts mehr gepostet. Sorry, war einfach schreibfaul. Dieses Kapitel ist auch etwas kürzer, aber ich habe bereits mehrere weitere geschrieben und werde sie kurz nacheinander ins Netz stellen. Heute kommen erst einmal zwei Kapitel und dann - mal schaun...**

**

* * *

Erwachen und Erlösung**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

Sofort eilte er zu ihr, aber er wusste schon bevor er sie erreichte, dass er ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Ihr magische Aura war erloschen, er konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. Verzweiflung überkam ihn: Die Kraft seiner Zauber hatte diese Menschen getötet, Anari getötet! In seiner Trauer reckte sich eine andere Stimme in ihm: „Es war nicht deine Schuld Harry, der Spaehrenriss hätte sie alle vernichtet, die hast gerettet was gerettet werden konnte vor der schwarzen Magie!" Er wusste es: dies durfte sich NIE wiederholen. Jegliche Schwarze Brut würde er auslöschen, zusehen wie ihre Leben versiegen, wie ihr Blut den Boden durchdringt, wie das Leuchten in ihren Augen verschwindet! Ja! Harry und ebenso Evelyn gierten nach Rache und wusste auch schon genau wie er sich die Unterztuetzung der anderen Magier sichern konnte. Die Beschwörer würden ihm nicht helfen, aber sie standen eh mit einem Bein im schwarzen Sumpf und verdienten alle den Tod. Ihr Tod würde die anderen Magier unter seiner Führung vereinen! Das war ein genialer Gedanke, fand er.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sahen sie auf ihre tote Meisterin. Jeder Schwarzmagier sollte dafür sterben. Sie hatten es nicht verdient zu leben. Dieser Riss - es war schwarze Magie die er vernichtet hatte, die all diese Magier tötete. Es war nicht seine Schuld! Sie schworen sich den Tod ihrer Meisterin und aller unschuldigen Opfern wie ihren Eltern und Paten mit tausenden toten Schwarzmagiern zu vergelten. Nie zuvor verspürten sie den Drang zu töten. Jetzt war es das einzige, dem ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt: Rache! Alle sollten sie zur Hölle fahren, wo sie hingehören!

* * *

Das Licht reflektierte sich in der gigantischen Haupthalle, als die beiden Magier sich zum Gruß verbeugten. Viele Zuschauer hatten sich eingefunden und warteten an der Rändern der Halle. In der Mitte war ein achteckiger Bereich von circa 40 mal 40 Metern magisch eingegrenzt, damit die beiden Duellanten niemanden sonst verletzten. Nur einer durfte den Bereich lebend verlassen.

Der Kampf begann.

Der Erzmagier der Heilung, dessen langes graues Haar in einem magischen Sturm wehte schickte sich an einen Spruch zu zaubern, indem er schwarze Runen in die Luft malte.

...dann verschwammen alle Umrisse und langsam und nach einiger Zeit erwachten Evelyn und Harry und damit erschien auch schon wieder die reine Magie...

Dann schauten sie sich an und Harry fragte: "Wie kommen wir hier hin? Sind wir nicht mehr in Tarnia?"

"Ist das alles passiert? Und wo sind wir denn nun eigentlich?" fragte auch Evelyn.

Verdutzt schauten sich die beiden um, als die reine Magie mit ihrer ätherischen Stimme sich meldete und ihnen folgendes erklärte: #Ihr habt das alles nur in euren Köpfen erlebt. nach Tarnia kann man nur hin und nie wieder zurück. Ihr habt das nur mit euren Seelen und eurem Geist erlebt, aber nur in eurer Fantasie...#

"Aber was sollte das dann?" Wollte Harry wissen.

Evelyn schaute nur nachdenklich drein und sagte erst einmal gar nichts.

Die reine Magie mit ihrer ätherischen Stimme erklärte dann weiter: #Ihr solltet Erkennen, das auch die Macht des Tötens in euch steckt und sie leicht überhand nehmen kann. Ich möchte euch jetzt etwas über die magische Energie und dazu wichtige Details erklären. Bitte lasst mir Zeit dazu...#

Evelyn und Harry nickten und die ätherischen Stimme sprach dann weiter: # Die magische Energie ist der Ursprung der Zauberei. Zauberkundige `zapfen` diese Energie beim Zaubern an und wandeln sie um in den gewünschten Effekt (wenn es denn klappt...). Die Urenergie ist die ultimative Quelle aller Arten magischer Energie in allen Existenzebenen. Diese Art der Magie ist ein grundlegender Bestandteil der Existenzebenen. Urenergie ist eine Grundkomponente des ätherischen Raumes, der alle Existenzebenen umspannt. Wenn die Urenergie durch den ätherischen Raum und die Schatten (Schatten sind alternative Universen) zieht, wird etwas von ihrer Essenz deponiert oder genommen. Es ist diese Essenz, aus der die Zauberpunkte bestehen, mit denen Zauberkundige Magie wirken.

Einige Wesen ziehen die Magie mehr an, andere stoßen sie mehr ab. Dadurch kommt es zu unterschiedlichen Resistenzen gegen Magie (entweder gegen die gesamte (Widerstandswürfe) oder gegen gewisse Elemente (in denen ja auch die Magie ist), z.B. gegen Feuer).

Aus der Urenergie leiten sich alle anderen magischen Energien ab. Die alte Magie nutzt die Urenergie direkt, bevor sie deponiert oder genommen wird. Diese Methode ist in gewisser Weise ähnlich zu den anderen Formen der Magie, da sie alle zur Urenergie als Quelle führen. Die alte Magie verzichtet nur auf Zwischenstufen. Während alte Magie sehr ursprünglich und roh ist, lässt die spezifizierte Kontrolle der Energie durch die drei Quellen der Macht einen genauen und zielgerichteten Effekt zu.

Nach dem Einführen der drei Quellen der Macht wurde die alte Magie nicht zur toten Quelle. Ihre Zauber werden immer noch verwendet, wenn die Spruchlisten auch wesentlich seltener gelehrt werden, als die _anerkannte_ Magie der drei Quellen der Macht. Die meisten, die in die Geheimnisse der Alten Magie eintauchen wollen, sind jene, die alles andere (vor allem Sicherheit) opfern wollen.

Bei Erzmagiern gelten die Einschränkungen der drei Bereiche Grund-, Götter- und Mentalmagie. Falls eine Einschränkung in mehreren Magiebereichen vorhanden ist, so gelten jeweils die stärkeren Auflagen.

Die _deponierte_ Urenergie, die fast alles in allen Existenzebenen und darüber hinaus durchdringt, wird Grundmagie genannt. Zur Erinnerung: Der Unterschied ist, dass Urenergie den ätherischen Raum durchdringt, und Grundmagie nur deponierte Urenergie ist, sozusagen immobilisierte Urenergie. Ein Zauberkundiger der Grundmagie sammelt diese deponierte Energie und formt sie zu Zaubersprüchen durch das Benutzen der Werkzeuge der Zauberspruchlisten. Wenn in einer Gegend keine deponierte Urenergie (oder gar auf einer ganzen Existenzebene) vorhanden ist, so werden die gespeicherten Zauber (im Zauberkundigen selbst oder in magischen Gegenständen) aufgebraucht, und können nicht erneuert werden, bis das _leere_ Gebiet verlassen wurde.

Die Zauber, die denen, die mit der Grundmagie vertraut sind zur Verfügung stehen, haben recht grandiose und spektakuläre Effekte. Sie umfassen die direkte Manipulation der Elemente und anderer Kräften der Natur.

Je mehr unbelebtes Material ein Zauberkundiger der Grundmagie am Körper trägt, desto schwieriger wird es für ihn, die Grundmagie zu manipulieren. Daher darf er weder Rüstung noch schwere Kleidung oder einen Helm tragen, wenn er einen Grundmagiespruch einsetzt. Wenn die Mitwirkung mehrerer Personen notwendig wird, damit ein Grundmagiezauber wirksam werden kann, gilt diese Einschränkung für sämtliche Beteiligten.

Den Zauberern der Göttermagie wird die Urenergie gegeben; gewöhnlich dient ein Gott oder anderes höheres Wesen als _Spender_ der Energie. Die Götter erhalten die Energie auf verschiedene Arten, während die Anwendung der Göttermagie durch ihre Schützlinge meistens gleich abläuft. Die Urenergie wird zu Zauberpunkten für Göttermagier, indem sie zwischen zwei Wesen weitergeben wird. Wenn ein Göttermagier auf irgendeine Weise von seinem Gott vollständig getrennt wird (Götter können ja durchaus auf mehreren Existenzebenen _zu Hause_ sein), bekommt er keine neuen Zauberpunkte, bis die Verbindung wieder hergestellt wurde. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass die Energie, die von dem Gönner auf den Empfänger übertragen, verringert oder gestoppt wird, wenn der Transfer durch ein Feld hindurchgeht, das Urenergie auflöst.

Normalerweise braucht ein Kundiger der Göttermagie keine bewusste Zustimmung seiner Gottheit, wenn er Zauber wirkt. Mächtige und bedeutende Zauber wie etwa Todessprüche oder das Wiederbeleben von Toten machen eine aktive Zustimmung der entsprechenden Gottheit nötig.

Die Göttermagie ist vermutlich eine einmalige Art der Magie, da hier ein Zauberkundiger wahrlich von einem anderen Wesen abhängt, da er nur von seinem Gott die Energie erhalten kann. Sollte dieser mal schlechte Laune haben oder gar sterben, bekommt der Zauberkundige keine Zauberpunkte mehr, was ihn in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten stürzen dürfte. Wenn andererseits der Zauberkundige direkt den Bedürfnissen seines Gottes (o.ä.) dient, könnte er sich mit einer _Extraportion_ Zauberpunkten wiederfinden, oder mit einem neuen Zauber - und der Gewissheit, dass der Gott ihn direkt beobachtet (was jedoch wohl eine sehr seltene Erscheinung sein dürfte).

Metall hat eine störende Wirkung auf den Fluss der Macht von der Gottheit zum Magiekundigen. Daher darf dieser keine Metallkleidung tragen, wenn er einen Zauberspruch der Göttermagie einsetzt (gleichgültig, um welchen Spruch es sich dabei handelt). Darüber hinaus ist die Menge Metalls, die er beim Einsatz von Göttermagie – Sprüchen bei sich tragen kann, streng begrenzt.

Mentalmagie ist vermutlich die komplexeste Quelle der Macht, um Zauber zu wirken. Der Mentalmagier greift in die Urenergie, die in ihm selbst ist, benutzt sie, um deponierte Grundmagie anzuziehen (wie ein Magnet, wenn man so will), und diese in einen Zauber umzusetzen. Die Umsetzung geschieht im Verstand des Zauberkundigen. Wenn ein Zauberkundiger ein Gebiet betritt, das ohne Urenergie ist, so behält er seine Zauberpunkte, kann sie aber nicht regenerieren. Erst wenn er wieder ein Gebiet mit Urenergie erreicht, kann er seinen _Pool_ auffüllen.

Mentalmagier haben in ihrem Repertoire einige sehr subtile Sprüche. Aufgrund ihrer Natur ist es oft schwer zu sagen, ob ein Mentalmagier einen Zauber wirkt. Wegen ihrer fokussierten Natur betreffen die Zauber jedoch zumeist nur den Zauberkundigen selbst oder ein einzelnes Ziel.

Kopfbedeckungen jeder Art wirken störend auf Mentalmagie – Zauber. Daher ist beim Einsatz eines solchen Zaubers keinerlei Kopfbedeckung (vor allem kein Helm) erlaubt.

Es gibt ein paar wenige Zauberkundige, welche die Fähigkeit haben, die Prinzipien und Energien zweier verschiedener Quellen der Macht (Grundmagie, Göttermagie und Mentalmagie) zu nutzen. Diese Zauberkundigen haben zumeist auch Grundlisten entwickelt, die auf Energien zweier Quellen gleichzeitig zugreifen.

Hybridmagier haben aufgrund ihrer breiten Nutzung der magischen Energie eine große Variabilität in den Effekten ihrer Zauber, aber zumeist fehlt ihnen der Fokus eines reinen Zauberkundigen einer einzigen Quelle der Macht.

Bei Zauberkundigen aus zwei Magiebereichen gelten die Einschränkungen der beiden Bereiche. Falls eine Einschränkung in beiden Magiebereichen vorhanden ist, so gelten jeweils die stärkeren Auflagen.#

Nun waren die Erklärungen gemacht und beide schauten nachdenklich drein.

Dann erklärte die Magie noch abschließend: #Ihr beide seit nicht nur wahre Hybridmagier, mit der Besonderheit alle Magiezweige nach belieben aufrufen zu können, sondern ihr seid nun auch zwei nicht mehr miteinander verwandte Lebewesen!#

"Was soll das denn heißen?" ereiferte sich Harry.

"Dürfen wir nun nicht mehr zusammen leben?" wollte auch Evelyn aufgeschreckt wissen.

In einem beschwichtigenden Ton wurden sie beruhigt, als ihnen erklärt wurde: #Ihr seid nun definitiv keine Geschwister mehr, sondern zwei Menschen, Magier, die aber doch eine Bindung haben, die ich nicht richtig verstehen kann. Aber natürlich könnt, dürft und solltet ihr auch weiter zusammen bleiben... Ich kann spüren, das ihr grinst, was verheimlicht ihr mir?# wollte nun die Magie wissen.

Erst drucksten Evelyn und Harry herum, dann fasste Harry Mut und er erklärte: "In letzter Zeit sind wir uns, anders als Geschwister, näher gekommen. Ich glaube ich habe mich in Evelyn verliebt..."

Glücklich und ehrlich schaute er dabei Evelyn an, die mit strahlenden Augen zurück schaute. Dann nickte auch Evelyn und sagte: "Danke Harry, mir geht es auch so!"

Lange Zeit sagte nun niemand mehr etwas. Nach etlichen Minuten fing die Magie an in goldenen Farbtönen zu strahlen und sagte dann: #Nun denn so sei es. Der Rat der Magie hat es so gebilligt. Doch nun solltet ihr noch die notwendige Unterstützung bekommen. Doch lasst uns erst zurück zu euren Eltern gehen...'

Damit waren sie auch schon verschwunden und erschienen im nächsten Moment wieder in ihrem Verlies.

Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis alles erklärt war und bis sich besonders Lily und James wieder beruhigt hatten.


	27. Waffen und Artefakte

**Anm.: Und wie versprochen und sogleich das nächste Kapitel. Ich habe schon einiges weiter geschrieben, mehr als 10 Kapitel und werde die nun schnell poasten! Viel Spass dabei!!!  
**

* * *

**27. Kapitel: Waffen, Artefakte und Vertraute**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… In einem beschwichtigenden Ton wurden sie beruhigt, als ihnen erklärt wurde: #Ihr seid nun definitiv keine Geschwister mehr, sondern zwei Menschen, Magier, die aber doch eine Bindung haben, die ich nicht richtig verstehen kann. Aber natürlich könnt, dürft und solltet ihr auch weiter zusammen bleiben... Ich kann spüren, das ihr grinst, was verheimlicht ihr mir?# wollte nun die Magie wissen.

Erst drucksten Evelyn und Harry herum, dann fasste Harry Mut und er erklärte: "In letzter Zeit sind wir uns, anders als Geschwister, näher gekommen. Ich glaube ich habe mich in Evelyn verliebt..."

Glücklich und ehrlich schaute er dabei Evelyn an, die mit strahlenden Augen zurück schaute. Dann nickte auch Evelyn und sagte: "Danke Harry, mir geht es auch so!"

Lange Zeit sagte nun niemand mehr etwas. Nach etlichen Minuten fing die Magie an in goldenen Farbtönen zu strahlen und sagte dann: #Nun denn so sei es. Der Rat der Magie hat es so gebilligt. Doch nun solltet ihr noch die notwendige Unterstützung bekommen. Doch lasst uns erst zurück zu euren Eltern gehen...'

Damit waren sie auch schon verschwunden und erschienen im nächsten Moment wieder in ihrem Verlies.

Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis alles erklärt war und bis sich besonders Lily und James wieder beruhigt hatten.

* * *

Nachdem sich alle von der dann doch sehr positiven Überraschung erholt hatten, sprach die Stimme der Magie aus den weißen Schemen zu Harry und Evelyn: „So, nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben, sollt ihr nicht so einfach ohne die notwendige Unterstützung in den Kampf geschickt werden…"

Alle schauten verwirrt in Richtung des weißen Schemens.

Die Magie sprach, wie ganz deutlich zu bemerken war, recht belustigt weiter: „…es werden sich nun für euch beide hier drei weitere Räume auftun. Im ersten Raum werdet ihr euren oder vielleicht sogar eure Vertrauten finden. Im zweiten Raum sind alle Arten von Waffen die es überhaupt gibt oder jemals gab zu finden und im letzten Raum sind wichtige Artefakte, die ihr sicher im Kampf gegen das Böse gebrauchen könnt, zu finden. Nun geht und lasst euch überraschen!"

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich zunickend an. Dann erschien eine weitere Türe.

Als sie losgehen wollten wurden sie nochmals von der Stimme der Magie aufgehalten: „Noch eins will ich euch mit auf den Weg geben. Ihr werdet auch in Zukunft alle drei Räume betreten können, zum Beispiel wenn ihr Mitstreiter oder gar Freunde bewaffnen wollt, oder ihr bestimmte Artefakte benötigt hier werdet ihr sie bestimmt finden oder aber etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Aber beim ersten Eintreten werdet ihr ausgewählt, von Vertrauten, Waffen oder Artefakten, die dann mit euch gebunden sind!"

„Wie stellen wir fest, wer oder was uns auswählt?" fragte Evelyn.

Und Harry fügte hinzu: „Können wir das eine oder andere auch ablehnen?"

„Ihr werdet es verstehen, wenn ihr in den einzelnen Räumen seid…" antwortete die Stimme der Magie kryptisch.

Evelyn nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn regelrecht energisch zur Türe. Sie bemerkten das Schmunzeln der Geister nicht. Sie wären sonst sicher rot geworden.

Kurz bevor sie die Türe berühren konnten öffnete sich diese sich automatisch. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren schloss sie sich sofort. Erstaunt schauten sich die beiden um

„Wenn du vertrauenswürdig bist, dann wirst du hier einen oder gar mehrere Gefährten für die Zukunft finden" Sagte eine melodische Frauenstimme.

Er hörte auch verschiedenen Tiergeräusche und ging einfach darauf los. Nach einigen hundert Metern kam er an einen See. Dort lag ein Löwe der aber richtig zerzaust aussah. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellten Evelyn und Harry dann fest, dass der Löwe schwer verletzt war. Er schaute die Beiden flehentlich an. Wieder einmal trat in Harry sein „Rette-Mensch-Tick" hervor, der aber genau so bei Evelyn vorhanden war.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Löwen und fand dabei immer mehr Vertrauen: „Lass dir helfen, ich kann sicher die meisten deiner Verletzungen heilen flüsterte Harry" und ging weiter auf das Tier zu.

Als er direkt davor stand brüllte der Löwe fürchterlich laut los erhob sich leicht und lies seine Flügel erkennen.

„Meine Güte, ein Greif, das hätte ich nicht gedacht" flüsterte Evelyn. Sie kniete sich vor dem Greifen und legte ohne zu überlegen ihre Hand zur Beruhigung auf den Kopf des Greifens und führte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Diagnosespruch aus.

Harry stellte derweilen fest, dass es keine zu schweren Verletzungen waren und heilte sie mit den passenden Sprüchen. Danach sprach er noch einen Reinigungs-Spruch und erkannte, dass sie einen rein weißen Greifen vor sich hatten.

„Oh Mist", Harry fiel ein, das man sich vor einem Greifen verbeugen musste, um von Ihm akzeptiert zu werden. Als er aufsprang, um dies nachzuholen wurde er von der Reaktion des Greifens überrascht.

Dieser stand selber auf und verneigte sich vor Evelyn und Harry. Die konnten nicht anders und streichelten den Greifen. Dabei ging ein weißes Leuchten über die drei.

Dann sprach der Greif die beiden gedanklich an: „Leider ist es nicht möglich, das ihr euch mit einem von uns verbinden könnt…"

Waren Harry und Evelyn schon erstaunt gewesen, das sie sich auf Gedankenbasis mit dem Greifen unterhalten konnten, so wuchs deren Erstaunen ins Unermessliche, als sie auf einmal bemerkten, dass sie von allen ihnen bekannten und auch von vielen unbekannten Tieren umgeben waren.

„Und warum können wir uns mit keinem von euch verbinden?" fragte Evelyn.

„Werden wir keine Vertrauten bekommen?" fragte nun auch Harry.

Wenn Greifen schmunzeln könnten, dann hätte er es sicher getan als er die beiden beruhigte: „Nein, nein, es ist etwas ganz anderes", dann machte er genüsslich eine Pause.

Harry schaute Evelyn an und raunte ihr zu: „Pass auf jetzt kommt wieder irgendetwas, was noch nie jemanden möglich war und nur ich, oh sorry nun wohl wir, also was nur wir beide können…"

Evelyn knufft ihn in die Seite und grinste.

Dann fuhr der Greif unbeirrt fort: „Da ihr beiden so mächtig seid können es nicht nur einfache magische Wesen wie wir es sind sein, die sich mit euch verbinden…"

„Siehst du!" unterbrach ihn Harry, der nun schelmisch grinsend Evelyn an schaute.

„Ja, ja", sagte sie nur genervt, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte: "...so und nun halt deinen Mund und lass uns zuhören!"

Das macht dann Harry auch, nicht ohne entsprechend rot geworden zu sein.

Damit fuhr der Greif fort: „Ihr könnt euch jeder drei Wesen aussuchen, die ihr aber gemeinsam auswählen müsst. Das Auswählen findet folgendermaßen statt. Ihr sucht euch ein Wesen aus und dann könnt ihr es mit bis zu drei weiteren magischen Eigenschaften anderer Wesen zusätzlich ausrüsten. Das hat es zwar bisher noch nie gegeben, aber bei eurem magischen Potential war das auch nicht anders zu erwarten!"

Grinsend lehnte sich Harry zurück und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Sein Gesicht drückte nur ein ‚ich wusste es doch' aus.

Evelyn schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und schubste ihn, so dass er nach hinten über fiel. Das brachte sie zum Lachen.

Dann aber sagte sie: „Na dann lass uns doch einmal überlegen, was wir für Tiere auswählen wollen."

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatten sie sich für drei Wesen entschieden. Sie erklärten dem Greifen ihre Entscheidung.

Zuerst einen Vogel, der eine Mischung aus Phönix, Adler und Feldermaus war. Die Form und die Fähigkeiten der Heilung, der Macht des Feuers und der unendlichen Tragekraft, sowie der Wiedergeburt sollten sie vom Phönix haben. Vom Adler sollten die Flügel sein, der Schnabel als Waffe und die unglaubliche Sehkraft. Und zum Schluss sollte von der Feldermaus ebenfalls ein zweites Paar Flügel vorhanden, mit denen er unhörbar fliegen konnte und natürlich die Fähigkeit sich nachts Infrarot zurecht zu finden

Als nächstes eine pferdeähnliches Wesen. Es sollte eine Mischung aus Hypogreif, Drache, Basilisk und Einhorn sein. Die Form sollte es von einem Hypogreif haben, so dass es fliegen konnte. Die Haut sollte ein Drache-Panzer sein, um es zu schützen und für den Angriff sollte es die Basilisken-Fähigkeit erhalten mit seinem Blick zu versteinern oder gar zu Töten und vom Einhorn das Horn und auch die Fähigkeit der Heilung.

Als letztes hatten die Beiden sich eine Raubkatzenform ausgewählt. Es sollte eine Mischung königlicher Greif, Mystikatze und Wehrleopard sein. Die Form und die Fähigkeiten des Greifens, von der Mystikatze sollte die Fähigkeit stammen sich unsichtbar zu machen und vom Wehrleopard sollte die Fähigkeit sich zu Verwandeln und zwar in Krieger in der Form von Harry oder Evelyn.

Was danach geschah lies Evelyn und Harry nur mit offenen Mündern dastehen. Die Tiere oder Wesen, die sich miteinander verbinden sollten traten zusammen. Dann umgab jeder der drei Gruppen ein weißes Schemen und die drei Gruppen verbanden sich wie gewünscht zu jeweils einer neuen, noch nie dagewesenen Form. Dann aber, als sich die Formen gebildet hatten duplizierten sie sich und teilten sich dann jeweils bei Evelyn und Harry auf.

Dann verbanden sich die drei Gefährten jeweils mit Harry und Evelyn. Dabei bildete sich zwischen allen ein regenbogenfarbenes Band.

Direkt im Anschluss daran konnten sich alle acht miteinander telepatisch unterhalten.

Die Vertrauten Evelyns hießen wie folgt: Ihr Hypogreif bekam den Namen Gaela, was die Edelmütige bedeutete, Das Greifenweibchen hieß, wie nicht anders zu erwarten Venus und der Phönix hatte den Namen Melody!

Und die von Harry hatten die Namen Racachou für sein Hypogreifen, Keyno für den königlichen Greifen und sein Phönix hieß Damian!

Nachdem sie sich soweit mit ihren Vertrauten bekannt gemacht hatten standen Harry und Evelyn auf und gingen zur nächsten Türe, die sich gerade erst gezeigt hatte.

Auch diese öffnete sich sobald sie davor standen. Etwas vorsichtig betrat sie mit ihren Gefährten den Raum. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt hinein gemacht schloss sich auch schon wieder die Tür wie vorher auch schon. Die Wände waren voll mit Waffen behangen. Gerade in dem Moment sprach eine monotone, dunkle Männer-Stimme sie beide an: „Geht mit euren Händen an der Wänden entlang, ihr werdet spüren welche Waffe oder Waffen zu euch passen. Nehmt sie und schaut weiter. Später erkläre euch dann die Eigenschaften"

Somit gingen beide die Wände entlang. Es gab alle möglichen Arten von Schwertern – Langschwerter, Zweihänder, Rapier, Kurzschwerter, Dolche aber auch Äxte, Morgensterne und vieles mehr. Als sie mit den Händen entlang fuhren fing jeweils eines der Schwerter an zu schimmern. Sie hatten auch ein wohliges Gefühl dabei. Hatte genau wie Evelyn ein Katana erhalten. Dann schauten sie sich um und warteten.

Die Stimme meldete sich amüsiert: „Ihr müsst weiter suchen, solange bis die Waffen verschwinden, dann habt ihr alles was zu euch gehört!"

So ging Harry weiter an Äxten, Lanzen, Morgensternen vorbei. Dann auf einmal bei einem ganz ungewöhnlichen Pfeil und Bogen war das gleiche zu spüren. Er nahm auch diese Waffen mit. Bei Evelynwaren es zwei Raptiere, die regelrecht auf sie zugeflogen kamen. Da die Waffen noch immer zu sehen waren suchten sie weiter. Sie fanden dann eine Stelle auf der ihres Anscheins nach Schmuck lag und dabei fielen ihnen die beiden zwei Armreifen auf. Die reagierten ebenfalls auf Evelyns und Harrys Nähe: „Was soll denn der Armreif, damit kann ich höchstens jemanden ein Nasenring machen..."

„Wart es ab, mein ungeduldiger Freund" kicherte die Stimme

Als sie die Armreifen angezogen hatten öffnete sich im Regal eine kleine Nische und legte mehrere Zauberstäbe frei. „Wow, die sehen ja toll aus. Außerdem habe ich meinen ja nicht mehr, das passt ja super. Damit fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Zauberstäbe.

„Was ist das?" schrie Harry auf, als ihm ein Zauberstab regelrecht in die Hand geflogen kam.

Genau so erging es Evelyn. In dem Moment verschwanden alle anderen Teile.

In dem Moment fing die monotone, dunkle Männer-Stimme an zu erzählen: „Zum Einen habt ihr beide ein Schwert erhalten Dies sind zwei Katana, deren Klingen sind aus einer Legierung von Mytrill und einem Asteroiden. Sie wurden einst von den Zwergen für Luzifer geschmiedet, als dieser noch Mensch war und als Paladin gegen das Böse kämpfte, besiegte er mit den beiden Schwertern einen besonders grausamen Dämon. Dabei ging die Kraft des Dämons in die Schwerter über. Diese beiden Katanas gingen verloren. Aber es heißt, dass sie gefunden wurden und seit dem an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt wurden, bis sie wieder gebraucht würden. Ihr seid würdig diese Schwerter zu tragen. Sie sind unzerstörbar und können alle Flüche reflektieren. Auch kann kein Material den Schneiden standhalten!"

„Wow," war Harrys und Evelyns einziger Kommentar.

Sie waren sichtlich stolz und nahm sich als nächstes den Armreif, der sie regelrecht anzog. Als sie ihn in die Hand nahmen kam die Stimme wieder: „Diese Armreifen sind besondere Schutzschilde der Elfen, die ausschließlich von ihnen verwendet werden können. Da ihr aber die Seelenmagie in euch tragt, so seid auch ihr in der Lage diesen Schutz zu nutzen. An der Innenseite des Ringes ist in Elfenrunen der Zauberspruch eingraviert, der den Schild für euren ganzen Körper aufruft. Der Schutz verschwindet aber nach zwölf Stunden und muss dann durch das Aufrufen des Spruches wieder aufgefrischt werden. Wird er auf einen Gegner gerichtet, fährt ein Blitz aus dem Kristall und trifft den Feind, der durch diesen dann wie in eine unausbrechbare Zelle einsperrt.

Nun betrachteten beide die Raptiere von Evelyn.

Hierzu verriet ihm die Stimme: „Das ist ein Raptier. Ein Raptier ist eine auf den Träger abgestimmter dreiklingigen Waffe. Sie verfehlt niemals ihr Ziel und richtet immense Schäden und größte Verletzungen an. Man kann die Waffe an sich bei jedem guten Waffenschmied bestellen, aber um einen echten Raptier daraus zu machen, bedarf es eines guten Magiers, der sie dann mit dem entsprechenden Zauber belegt - was sehr aufwendig aber nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt der Raptier eine Art Eigenleben. Er kann verschenkt, vererbt oder auf andere Art erworben werden, aber die Waffe sucht sich selbst aus, ob sie dem Träger dienen will, oder nicht. Wenn die Waffe ihren Träger akzeptiert hat, ist sie von unschätzbarem Wert für ihn."

Indem Moment fing die beiden Raptiere an zu glühen und setzte sich an den Gürtel von Evelynfest. „Das zum Thema Akzeptanz" lachte sie und Harry fiel in das Lachen mit ein.

Als letztes nahm er den Zauberstab in die Hand. Hier wurde die Stimme nun deutlich lauter: "Der Zauberstab ist etwas ganz besonders. Der Stab ist nicht aus Holz, sondern aus dem Horn des Götter-Drachen, das geteilt wurde. Diese sollen vor mehreren Tausend Jahren ausgestorben sein. Das Metall, was du dort siehst, ist Mithril. Es wurde ebenfalls vor Tausenden Jahren aus den Zwergenminen abgebaut und war ein einziges Stück, das nur einmal geteilt werden konnte. Der Kern aber ist wirklich interessant, denn er besteht aus mehreren Teilen die so gegensätzlich sind, wie sie nur sein können. Er besteht aus dem Herzfasern eines Dämons und den Haar eines Königlichen Greifen. Diese beiden Fasern winden sich um einen Kern aus festem Einhornblut, eines schwarzen Kriegeinhorns wohlgemerkt. Der Griff wiederum ist reiner Drachenstein, der alleine jeden Zauberspruch um das 100fache verstärkt. Siehe auch die kleine Verzierungen des Griffes, die wie Schlangen aussehen. Dieser Stab und sein Zwilling ist einzigartig und kann nur von euch benutzt werden."

„Geh nun,...." sagte die Stimme „.....ihr Auserwählten, die nächsten Räume warten auf euch!"

Dann begaben sie sich in den nächsten Raum. Der Raum beherbergte eine riesige Bibliothek und ein Regal mit Reagenzgläsern. Er hatte ebenso wie der erste einen Tisch in der Mitte. Auf dem Tisch befand sich aber schon zwei Halterungen mit jeweils zwei Reagenzgläsern, eines mit einem blauen Trank und eines mit einem grünen Trank, und ein Buch.

Als er sich dem Tisch näherte fing diesmal eine etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme an zu sprechen: „Hallo Auserwählte, hier stehen für euch jeweils zwei Tränke und _DAS BUCH DER MAGIE_. Nehmt alles mit raus in die Mittelhalle. Danach begebt euch in eine leicht Meditation und trinkt zuerst den grünen Tank. Er erweitert eure jetzt schon riesige Lehrnfähigkeit um das 10-fache. Dann nehmt ihr den blauen Trank ein. Mit Ihm seid ihr in der Lage jeden Zauberspruch oder Fluch, den du einmal korrekt ausgeführt hast dann sogar ohne zu sprechen und ohne Zauberstab auszuführen. Mit Zauberstab wird die Wirkung der Zaubersprüche oder Flüche dann noch wesentlich stärker. Außerdem seid ihr dann auch in der Lage Blut- und Seelenmagie still und stablos durchzuführen. Das Buch kann nur von euch beiden gelesen werden und beinhaltet alle existierenden und auch vergessenen Zaubersprüche oder Flüche. Dazu könnt ihr alle selbst entwickelten Sprüche hier speichern. Nun geht und nehmt die Tränke zu euch!"

Harry und Evelyn verließen den Raum und trafen wieder mit den anderen. Sie erklärten Ihnen was es mit dem Buch und den Tränken auf sich hatte und das sie noch bevor sie wieder zurück kehren würden, sie beide die Tränke zu sich nehmen wollten. „Also lasst uns mit der Meditation beginnen!"

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam in den Schneidersitz und stellten die beiden Halterung mit zwei Reagenzgläsern vor sich auf den Boden. Dann konzentrierten sie sich und leerten ihre Köpfe von allen Gedanken, was ihnen auf Grund seiner Okulmentik-Fähigkeiten sehr leicht fiel. Damit kamen sie schnell in eine leichte Meditation, ohne dabei die Augen zu schließen. Als sie sich soweit vorbereitet hatte nahmen sie den grünen Trank zu sich. Es war ein Gefühl als würden sie kochendes Wasser trinken. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Als der Trank in ihren beiden Mägen ankam hatten sie das Gefühl als würde in ihren Mägen ein Crucio wüten. Nach einiger Zeit verebbte der Schmerz.

„Großer Gott, das war nicht nett!" war Evelyns einziger Kommentar. Ihre gemeinsamen Lehrer standen nur fassungslos daneben.

„Heilige Scheiße..." stöhnte Harry.

Nun grinste Evelyn und sagte: „Hast du kein Benehmen ... kleiner ...!" dann aber kicherte sie und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Merlin fragte: „Was war denn das gewesen, war es schmerzhaft?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete: „Kennt ihr den Crucio-Fluch, so hat es sich angefühlt!"

„Und warum habt ihr dann nicht geschrieen!" fragte Morgana aufgebracht.

Evelyn antwortete nur lakonisch: „Macht der Gewohnheit würde ich sagen, jetzt lasst uns den zweiten Trank zu mir nehmen."

Merlin und Morgana schauten Harry und Evelyn entsetzt an.

Doch die Beiden hatte sich schon längst wieder beruhigt und fielen danach nochmals in eine leicht Meditation. Als sie sich soweit fühlten nahmen sie den blauen Trank, öffnete die Phiole und tranken die Flüssigkeit. Es schmeckte nach gar nichts und es waren auch keine Nebenwirkungen zu spüren. Auf einmal schien ihre Köpfe zu bersten und sowohl Harry als auch Evelyn schrieen auf. Danach kam nur noch Dunkelheit.

Morgana und Merlin schauten sich entsetzt an und stürmten auf Harry und Evelyn zu, die verkrampft am Boden lagen. Als sie die Beiden berührten hatten sie das Gefühl sie würden verbrennen.

Sie verständigten sich Harry und Evelyn zurück in die Verliese der Beiden zu nehmen, doch in dem Moment meldete sich die etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme, die Harry und Evelyn schon im zweiten Raum angesprochen hatte: „Seit nicht besorgt, der Trank hat diese Nebenwirkung und sowohl Evelyn als auch Harry werden jetzt den restlichen Tag und die Nacht schlafen. Dann hat sich deren Gehirn soweit verändert, das sie mehr als 95% seiner Kapazität nutzen können. Danach können sie ihre Ausbildung mit den Artefakten und besonders mit den Waffen beginnen. Außerdem sollte sie ja sowieso pro Tag sowieso nur einen Raum besuchen. Das geht sonst eigentlich über die Auffassungsgabe eines Menschen. Aber das sind wir ja alle von unseren beiden Auserwählten gewohnt!" kicherte die Stimme am Schluss.

Nicht nur Merlin und Morgana waren geschockt sondern auch die Gründer und ihre Familie, als sie langsam realisierten, was sich getan hatte.


	28. Einladung zur Schule

**Einladung zur Schule für Harry und Evelyn**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla.' = Nachdenken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

…Doch die Beiden hatte sich schon längst wieder beruhigt und fielen danach nochmals in eine leicht Meditation. Als sie sich soweit fühlten nahmen sie den blauen Trank, öffnete die Phiole und tranken die Flüssigkeit. Es schmeckte nach gar nichts und es waren auch keine Nebenwirkungen zu spüren. Auf einmal schien ihre Köpfe zu bersten und sowohl Harry als auch Evelyn schrieen auf. Danach kam nur noch Dunkelheit.

Morgana und Merlin schauten sich entsetzt an und stürmten auf Harry und Evelyn zu, die verkrampft am Boden lagen. Als sie die Beiden berührten hatten sie das Gefühl sie würden verbrennen.

Sie verständigten sich Harry und Evelyn zurück in die Verliese der Beiden zu nehmen, doch in dem Moment meldete sich die etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme, die Harry und Evelyn schon im zweiten Raum angesprochen hatte: „Seit nicht besorgt, der Trank hat diese Nebenwirkung und sowohl Evelyn als auch Harry werden jetzt den restlichen Tag und die Nacht schlafen. Dann hat sich deren Gehirn soweit verändert, das sie mehr als 95% seiner Kapazität nutzen können. Danach können sie ihre Ausbildung mit den Artefakten und besonders mit den Waffen beginnen. Außerdem sollte sie ja sowieso pro Tag sowieso nur einen Raum besuchen. Das geht sonst eigentlich über die Auffassungsgabe eines Menschen. Aber das sind wir ja alle von unseren beiden Auserwählten gewohnt!" kicherte die Stimme am Schluss.

Nicht nur Merlin und Morgana waren geschockt sondern auch die Gründer und ihre Familie, als sie langsam realisierten, was sich getan hatte...

* * *

Es dauerte den Rest des Tages und die gesamte Nacht, bis Evelyn und Harry wieder aufgewacht waren. Die Kobolde hatten beide gemeinsam in ein Bett gelegt. Dies wurde ihnen durch die Magie so empfohlen, oder besser gesagt befohlen.

Alle Geister, sie brauchten ja schließlich keinen Schlaf, wachten am Bett um die beiden herum. Die Zeitreisenden, Merlin und Morgana hatte ebenfalls geschlafen, aber nur kurz. Sie saßen am frühen Morgen ebenfalls wieder wach und warteten darauf das die beiden nun endlich aufwachten.

Die vier Gründer unterhielten sich mit den Eltern von Harry und Evelyn, die sich nur schwer damit abfinden konnten, das ihre Kinder nun nicht mehr blutsverwandt sind mit einander und eigentlich sogar nicht mehr ihre Kinder sein könnten, da dies durch den Trank der vertauschten Seelen, den sie von Snape über Dumbledore erhalten haben, so gekommen wäre.

So langsam fingen sie an es zu akzeptieren, als sich die Beiden im Bett bewegten. Evelyn, die bisher eng an Harry gekuschelt lag, legte gerade einen Arm und ein Bein um Harry. Dieser erwachte dadurch und bemerkte sogleich, wie Evelyn ihn umklammerte. Ob er noch nicht richtig wach war, oder er auch nur reflexartig reagierte, auf jeden Fall nahm er Evelyn in beide Arme. Die wurde davon dann auch wach, realisierte, wie sie selber lag und das Harry sie umarmte.

Dann ohne weiter nach zu denken, beide schauten sie sich tief in die Augen, näherten sich ihre Gesichter unweigerlich und dann küssten sie sich auch schon. Erst zart und liebevoll und dann immer intensiver. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich und dann sagte Harry: "So kann es für immer bleiben..."

"Es geht mir genau so, du weißt, ich hatte das Gefühl bereits seit einiger Zeit!" erwiderte Evelyn liebevoll.

Dann erst bemerkten sie, das sie Zuschauer und Zuhörer hatten. Als sie sich nun erschrocken umschauten, bemerkten sie, das sie von allen glücklich und wohlwollend angeschaut wurden. Das war überraschend aber auch sehr beruhigend für Evelyn und Harry.

Dann sagte ihre Mutter: "Wir wissen nun, das es nicht mehr rückgängig machbar ist. Ihr seid zwar unsere Kinder aber leider nicht mehr nachweisbar. Auch wenn es gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, ihr habt meinen Segen. Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt!"

Auch ihr Vater sprach nun: "Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für mich! Wir gehen dann mal, so das ihr euch anziehen könnt. Wir haben noch einiges mit euch zu sprechen! Kommt dann bitte gleich zu uns! Wir haben einiges zu besprechen!"

Fragend schauten Harry und Evelyn hinter ihren Eltern hinter her und zogen sich zügig an. Dann begaben sie sich in das Hauptverlies und blieben abrupt stehen. Es war eine riesige Überraschung, wer sich dort alles eingefunden hatte...

Dort saßen, wie zu erwarten war, die Geister von Lily und James Potter, Nymphodora Black, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Außerdem waren aber zur Überraschung von Evelyn und Harry auch die Gründer Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin in ihrer Form als Geister anwesend sowie die Zeitreisenden Merlin und Morgana LeFey zusammen mit Feng Shi Tiao. Ebenso waren Lady Shiartanja, Lady Sykyaja und Lady Lyra hier anwesend. Last but not least waren auch die drei Kobolde Oberon der einfacher Schalterkobold und Vertraute von Harry und Evelyn, Mehurian, der Vertraute Kobold des Potterverlieses und zu letzt der Bankdirektor und Anführer der Koboldnation Kastellaun.

Nachdem die Beiden die Überraschung verarbeitet hatten begrüßten sie alle ihre Weggefährten und setzten sich an den Tisch, um ihr Frühstück ein zu nehmen.

Während dessen erschien auch die magische Wolke und erklärte folgendes: #Wir sind hier nun alle zusammen getroffen, vielen Dank euch allen! Ich möchte nun einiges wichtige euch beiden erklären, etwas was ich in der vergangenen Nacht bereits mit den anderen anwesenden hier gemacht habe...#

Nun waren Harry und Evelyn ganz aufmerksam, aber bevor irgend einer von den Beiden etwas sagen konnte fuhr die Magie fort: #...Hier nun kurz zusammengefasst die Fakten. Ich habt eure rechtmäßigen Erben erhalten und könnt uneingeschränkt darüber verfügen. Ihr hebt eure Ausbildung mit Bravur bestanden...#

Hierbei nickten die Gründer, Merlin, Morgana LeFey zusammen mit Feng Shi Tiao, um dies nochmals zu bestätigen.

#...und könnt somit das Böse, was immer es auch ist besiegen. Aber wir müssen noch eure Peiniger bestrafen oder besser bestrafen lassen. Am Besten wäre es dazu, das ihr dies aber mit einem Urteil als Unterstützung macht, aber am Besten ein Urteil des Rates der Magie, so das niemand über das korrupte englische Ministerium etwas dagegen unternehmen kann!#

Hier meldete sich nun das erste Mal Kastellaun, der Bankdirektor und Anführer der Koboldnation zu Wort: "Ich schlage vor, das wir über Mme. Bones uns einen Termin im Verbindungsbüro für den Rat der weltweiten Magier geben lassen, so dass wir dort die gesetzlichen Wege einschlagen können!"

Dieser Vorschlag wurde von allen akzeptiert und Mehurian, der vertraute Kobold des Potterverlieses, leitete alles umgehend in die Wege.

Dann hatte Harry noch eine Frage: "Ich möchte trotz alle dem meine vermeintlichen Freunde mich so hängen gelassen haben oder besser gerade wegen dem wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, zusammen mit Evelyn. Was hältst du davon Eve?"

Evelyn schaute Harry glücklich an und sagte dann bestimmt: "Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Und lass uns am Besten so gehen, das alle glauben, wir hätten tatsächlich kein Geld mehr. Lass uns unser Auftreten in Lumpen gestalten. Dann ist der Effekt, wenn wir unsere wahre Situation zeigen, um so nachhaltiger..."

Harry nahm Evelyn in den Arm und sagte glucksend: "Was ein Glück, das wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen..."

Evelyn knuffte ihn und sagte dann schnurrend: "Arbeite dran, das es so bleibt!"

Alle merkten, das Harry auf einmal sorgenvoll seine Eltern anschaute, kurz danach gefolgt von Evelyn, die die gleichen Sorgen zu haben schien. Dann fragte Harry besorgt seine Eltern: "Und ihr, könnt ihr damit wirklich umgehen?"

Lily und James nickten und beruhigten die Beiden, gefolgt von allen anderen die ihnen Mut zu sprachen.

Kurz darauf kam der Kobold Oberon herein und brachte die Terminbestätigung für ihren Besuch im Verbindungsbüro für den Rat der weltweiten Magier. Er sollte schon am nächsten Morgen sein.

Mehurian, der vertraute Kobold des Potterverlieses erklärte den Beiden nun noch, das sie eine gesicherte Verbindung direkt in das Büro hätten.

Evelyn und Harry nahmen auch genau diese Verbindung am nächsten Morgen, um alles entsprechend in die Wege zu leiten.

Sie ging zuerst zu dem Verbindungsbüro für den Rat der weltweiten Magier. Eine freundliche ältere Dame empfing sie und aufgeregt und interessiert traten Evelyn und Harry in das Büro ein.

„Nehmen sie doch Platz!" sagte die ältere Frau, „Mein Name ist Madam Miranda. Was kann ich für euch tun?" wollte sie nun wissen.

„Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Madam Miranda. Mein Name ist Evelyn Evans und das hier neben mir ist Harry James Potter." fing Evelyn an zu erzählen.

Madam Miranda zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als auch schon Harry warnend ansprach: „Ich hoffe, ihnen ist klar, das nichts, was hier besprochen wird irgend wo hin anders geht als an die dafür vorgesehenen Stellen. Sie sind zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Ich meine damit, das sie das Ministerium, die Hogwarts-Schule und die Presse und ganz besonders Minister Fudge, den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und die Reporterin Rita Sceeter in keinster Weise hiervon unterrichten!"

„Nehmen sie doch Platz!" sagte die Madam Miranda nun sichtlich eingeschüchtert.

Evelyn beruhigte die ganze Situation wieder, indem sie sagte: „Wir haben nichts gegen sie, doch wir wissen um die Unfähigkeit und die manipulative Art der anderen, die wir ihnen eben genannt haben!"

Dann erklärte Evelyn weiter: „Wir haben, biologisch gesehen die gleichen Eltern. Durch eine Manipulation Seitens Prof. Dumbledore wurde uns der Trank der vertauschten Seelen eingeflößt, so das wir nun als Evelyn Evans und Harry James Potter existieren, aber keine Geschwister mehr sind!"

Nun wurde Evelyn traurig und sie spielte es nicht einmal, denn sie erinnerte sich an die grausame Zeit bei den Malfoys. Sie straffte sich, als sie eine beruhigende Hand von Harry auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Wir beide wurden aufs schwerste, von unseren vermeintlichen Zieheltern, misshandelt. Alles, was wir bis vor Kurzem besaßen sind die Kleider an unseren Leiber. Alles andere ist vernichtet worden oder war nicht mehr für uns nicht mehr greifbar, ich meine damit unser Erbe."

„Das tut mir leid, meine Kinder." sagte die Frau sichtlich ergriffen, „Ihr wollte also eure Ansprüche anmelden? Da seid ihr hier aber nicht an der richtigen stelle! Doch ich werde euch ein Empfehlungsschreiben für einen Kollegen geben, damit ihr sofort unterstützt werdet!"

Das Evelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf, ebenso wie Harry. Beide schauten betrübt mit feuchten Augen.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht mehr nötig! Unser Erbe wurde auf Basis des Seelenerbes gesichert. Nein, wir wollen Anzeige gegen die Familien Malfoy und Dursley erheben. Die Anklage lautet auf Geiselnahme, Folter, Vergewaltigung und versuchter Mord! Wir haben die bereits gesichteten und bewerteten Niederschriften aus unseren Erinnerungen hier bei uns! Ich hoffe sie können damit etwas anfangen!" erklärte nun Harry.

Madam Miranda nahm die Dokumente und las sie durch. Dabei wurde sie immer blasser, zu erst vor Entsetzen und dann immer mehr vor Wut: „Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich bin jetzt schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten hier zuständig, aber so etwas ist mir noch nie vorgekommen! Ich werde das Dokument sofort erstellen, das als Urteil empfiehlt, die sofortige Todesstrafe und den Entzug sämtlicher Güter als Strafe zu fällen."

„Gut. Danke, aber wir hätten eine Bitte dazu!" begann Harry vorsichtig: „...wir würden darum bitten, das sie nicht hin gerichtet werden, sondern das wir ihnen ihre Magie nehmen dürfen, sie zeugungsunfähig machen und das ihnen sämtliche Güter und Besitztümer entzogen werden und diese sollen dann aber gespendet werden für Opfer dieses unsinnigen Krieges..." sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Evelyn hatte derweil zu den Ausführungen genickt und erklärte zusätzlich: "So hart wie es klingen mag, aber ein schneller Tot ist viel zu wenig, sie sollen viele Jahre leiden!"

„Oh ihr Armen. Aber ihr habt recht, so werde ich das vorschlagen. Ich bin mir sicher, das ihr die volle Zustimmung erhaltet! Habt ihr sonst noch irgend welche Wünsche?" wollte Madam Miranda noch von den Beiden wissen.

Evelyn nickte und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Ja, ich denke schon. Mit den Papieren können wir dann zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt dann so handeln, wie wir es uns wünschen. Danke. Ähm... meine Mum oder Dad können mich nicht mehr ausbilden... und Harry müsste ja wieder in die Schule gehen, er geht ja nach Hogwarts, was ja an und für sich eine gute Schule wäre. Ich meine ich wäre nun in meinem sechsten Jahr dort, bräuchte aber meine ZAG's noch."

Madam Miranda lächelte, „Das ist wahr. Du, ich hoffe ich darf euch noch duzen, kannst die Prüfung hier machen, wenn du es dir zutraust. Die Ergebnisse erhältst du in ein oder zwei Tagen. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, dann korrigieren sie es vielleicht sogar sofort. Ich bringe euch gleich dort hin. Ich werde dann veranlassen das sie auch Direktor Dumbledore kontaktieren, wenn du, Evelyn, dann auch nach Hogwarts möchtest."

Harry und Evelyn nickten und sahen die Frau nun wirklich dankbar an und Evelyn sagte: „Das möchte ich und das wäre sehr nett."

Die Frau, Madam Miranda. lächelte und führte Evelyn gemeinsam mit Harry zu dem Büro für magische Bildung. Gerade als sie ankamen, trat eine Frau heraus und schenkte ihnen ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Madam Horsbins. Ich habe hier eine neue mögliche Schülerin für Hogwarts, die vor wenigen Stunden bei mir vorstellig wurde. Sie wurde bisher nur privat unterrichtet aber nun, da sie niemanden mehr hat, möchte sie nach Hogwarts. Da sie in das sechste Jahr möchte, möchte sie die ZAG's machen. Ich bedaure sie sehr und würde es zu viele Umstände machen, die Ergebnisse gleich zu erhalten, damit ich mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen kann? Ich habe ihr versprochen, mich darum zu kümmern." erklärte Madam Miranda umfangreich.

Die andere Frau lächelte, „Natürlich. Die anderen standardmäßigen Prüfungen sind schon korrigiert, so haben wir bereits wieder etwas Leerlauf."

Madam Miranda ließ sie allein und kehrte in ihr Büro zurück. Horsbins nahm die Daten von Evelyn auf und fragte sie, in welchen Fächern sie ihre Prüfungen und ZAG's ablegen wollte. Sie entschied sich für Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Tränke, Kräuterkunde, Magische Kreaturen, Arithmatik und alte Runen. In all diesen Fächern war sie sehr sicher, denn Harry, Merlin und Morgana waren anspruchsvolle Lehrer gewesen und dank Morgana hatte es sogar Harry endlich gelernt, Tränke zu brauen und wenn er das konnte... nun, Evelyn rechnete sich auch keine weiteren Probleme aus. Harry selbst hatte sie in Verteidigung unterrichtet, so sah sie dort auch keine Probleme.

Auch Harry lies sich für die Prüfungen für Arithmatik und alte Runen eintragen. Kurz danach schlug Evelyn noch vor, das Harry sich auch in alle Fächern prüfen lassen sollte, als sie gesehen hatten das er kaum gute Noten hatte.

„Na dann, auf zu den Prüfern!" sagte Horsbins enthusiastisch.

Sechs anstrengende Stunden später verließen sie das Gebäude des Ministeriums und trafen sich zu einem entspannenden Eis. Harry war noch immer mit einer veränderten Form.

„Wie lief es?" fragte Harry dann doch neugierig.

„Gut." seufzte Evelyn erschöpft, doch dann grinste sie, „Als der Prüfer in Verteidigung meinen Patronus gesehen hat, hat er sich zu Boden geworfen, als der Drache über ihn hinweg gerauscht ist. Er hat mir sofort ein O+ gegeben."

Harry nickte und kicherte, „Bei mir auch, mein Phönix hat sie alle sichtlich geschockt und der Hauptverantwortliche Prüfer hat mich gefragt, warum ich nicht in Gryffindor bin. Dann hatte der Prüfer einen roten Kopf bekommen und bemerkte, das ich ja bereits dort sei!"

Sie verglichen ihre Ergebnisse in den anderen Fächern und stellten fest, dass sie überall O's hatten, nur Evelyn hatte zwei E's eins in Verwandlung und eins in alte Runen.

Mit ihren Zeugnissen begaben sie sich über die gesicherte Verbindung zurück in ihr Verlies und zeigten ihre Ergebnisse ihren Eltern, Freunden und Ausbildern. Alle waren über alle Maßen erfreut und stolz.

Dann schrieben sie die Anmeldung für Evelyn. Nur einen Tag später brachte Oberon die Antwort.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,_

_ihr Wunsch bei uns in Hogwarts in das 7. Schuljahr aufgenommen zu werden kam, gelinde gesagt, überraschend für mich. Wo waren sie bisher zur Schule gegangen? Meinen sie, das es gut ist jetzt noch zu wechseln? Woher kommen sie eigentlich her? Haben sie all die Konsequenzen bedacht? Was werden ihre Freunde und Freundinnen sagen? Die Schule dauert nicht ohne Grund sieben Jahre. Die Magie ist sehr schwer zu erlernen und der Druck wächst von Jahr zu Jahr ungemein und im siebten Schuljahr exorbitant! _

_Zudem ist ihre eigene Magie sehr stark und unberechenbar, wenn man ihren Patronus zu Rate zieht und sie muss sich langsam und mit Ruhe entwickeln und gedeihen, um nicht schwarz zu werden. _

_Ich habe ebenfalls erfahren, dass sie sich bei Mister Potter aufhalten. Ich rate ihnen dringend, nach Hause zurück zu kehren, wo immer das auch ist! Er ist gemein gefährlich und auch für sie ist es nicht ohne Risiko sich in der Nähe von Mister Potter aufzuhalten! Er hat starke Stimmungsschwankungen, neigt zu Gewaltausbrüchen was besonders seine Mitschüler, die sich zu nahe mit ihm ab gaben, auszubaden hatten und seine Magie entgleitet ab und an seiner Kontrolle und das ist sehr gefährlich für alle, die in seiner Umgebung sind._

_Als wäre das noch nicht genug, zieht er die Gefahren wie ein Magnet an. Jegliches Unheil scheint ihn zu finden und die, die sich in seiner Umgebung aufhalten sind aufs Äußerste gefährdet. Außerdem ist 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' hinter ihm her und seine Todesser befinden sich auf der Suche nach ihm. Niemand sollte sich mit ihm anfreunden, wenn ihm an seiner Gesundheit liegt. Bleiben sie ihm fern, um ihrer Gesundheit und Sicherheit willen!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Supermugwump, Vorsitzender des Zaubergamott..._

Harry erhielt ebenfalls einen seht unverschämten Brief vom vermeintlich so toten Direktor

_Sehr geehrte Mr. Potter,_

_sie haben den Wunsch bei uns in Hogwarts in das 7. Schuljahr wieder aufgenommen zu werden kann ich, gelinde gesagt, eigentlich nicht befürworten. Wo waren sie bisher gewesen? Wieso haben sie sich von ihrer sicheren Unterbringung ohne meine Erlaubnis entfernt? Haben sie all die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns bedacht? Was werden ihre Freunde und Freundinnen sagen, wenn sie nicht mehr zur Schule kommen? Wenn sie sich nicht ändern, kann ich sie auch jeder Zeit aus der Schule werfen! _

_Begeben sie sich sofort zu den Dursleys zurück! Sonst sehe ich schwarz für ihre weitere Ausbildung. _

_Ich habe ebenfalls erfahren, dass sich bei ihnen, Mister Potter, eine weitere Person aufhält!. Ich rate ihnen dringend, sie sofort wieder nach Hause zurück zu schicken, wo immer das auch ist! _

_Wenn sie sich nicht ändern, dann werden sie keine Chance haben hier auf meiner Schule._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Supermugwump, Vorsitzender des Zaubergamott..._

Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt, doch dann fing Salazar an schallend zu lachen. Als er zum teil wütend angeschaut wurde erklärte er hastig: "Ich habe einen Plan und wenn ihr ihn erst einmal gehört habt werdet ihr sicher mehr als zufrieden sein..."

"Dann erklär dich mal, Sal!" sagte Godric giftig.

Salazar lehnte sich zurück und sagte dann: "Lasst uns Gründer von Hogwarts doch eine Vereinbarung mit in den Gründungsvertrag aufnehmen, in dem gesagt wird, das die Familie Potter uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Schloss und zur Ausbildung in diesem Schloss hat. Ebenfalls sind Freunde, Partner und Familie der Potters, soweit sie dies wünschen ebenfalls von der Vereinbarung betroffen. Diese Vereinbarung könnten doch unsere Zeitreisenden, Merlin und Morgana, für uns an unsere lebenden Vorgänger bringen. Das könnten wir mit Gedächtnisfäden authentisieren. Eine Kopie soll bei den Kobolden von Gringotts und im Familienverlies der Potters hinterlegt werden. Dann hätte old Dumbi keine Handhabe mehr!"

Erst waren alle nachdenklich und verarbeiteten diesen Vorschlag. Dann fingen alle mehr und mehr an zu grinsen und Sirius lachte dann als bellend los: "Du bist ein wahrer Slytherin, logisch, aber du wärst auch ein super Marauder..."

Nun hielt sich niemand mehr zurück und alle lachten zum teil auch befreit und erleichtert!

Kurze Zeit später war alles erledigt und Mehurian brachte das Dokument aus dem Potterverliese und Kastellaun, der Bankdirektor und Anführer der Koboldnation brachte die Kopie der Bank mit, um zu zeigen, das alles geklappt hatte.

Harry und Evelyn schickten ihre Antworten mit Kopien der Kopien als Anlage und erklärten dann, das Dumbledore ihnen nichts zu sagen hätte und sie am 1. September in der Schule erscheinen würden.

Dann fing Harry an Evelyn einiges über Hogwarts zu erklären, damit sie vorbereitet war.

**"Allgemeines über Hogwarts **

Gegründet wurde Hogwarts vor über eintausend Jahren, vermutlich im zehnten Jahrhundert. Das Schuljahr geht jeweils vom 1. September bis zum 30. Juni, darauf folgen dann die zweimonatigen Sommerferien, in denen die Schüler zu ihren Familien fahren.

Die Schule ist ein altes, aber wunderschönes Schloss, das auf einem Hügel und an einem schwarzen See liegt. Es hat viele Türme, der Westturm beinhaltet zum Beispiel die Eulerei. Es gibt zwei große Tore, einmal das reichverzierte Außentor aus Eisen, mit den zwei Säulen auf denen zwei geflügelte Eber thronen. Außerdem das riesige Schlosstor aus Eiche.

Professor Albus Dumbledore ist der Schulleiter, und wie viele Meinungen sagen, der Beste den Hogwarts je hatte.

Der Hausmeister heisst Argus Filch, er und seine Katze Mrs. Norris, sind bei den Schülern höchst unbeliebt.  
Im Krankenflügel, der von Madam Pomfrey geleitet wird, werden die Schüler betreut wenn Sie sich Verletzungen zugezogen haben. Das Sagen in der riesigen Schul-Bibliothek hat Madam Pince.  
Hogwarts ist so mit Zaubern geschützt, dass kein Muggel es erkennt, sie sehen nur eine alte, verfallene Ruine mit dem Schild am Eingang "Achtung! Kein Zutritt! Einsturzgefahr!" . Auch das apparieren nach Hogwarts ist durch Zauberbanne ausgeschlossen.

Gewächshäuser, der Gemüsegarten und viele Parkanlagen liegen innerhalb der Schlossmauern.  
Und auch außerhalb der Mauern hat Hogwarts Ländereien, zum Beispiel den Verbotene Wald, an dessen Rand die Hütte des Wildhüters Rubeus Hagrid steht. Den Schülern ist es aber streng untersagt, diesen Wald zu betreten. Gerüchten zufolge leben dort schreckliche Geschöpfe.

Die Schule wurde in einem Schloss im Norden Großbritanniens errichtet, genauer im nördlichsten Schottand.  
Die Gründer waren damals Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Diese vier waren die größten Magier ihrer Zeit. Nach ihnen wurden die vier Häuser Hogwarts benannt, in die die Schüler auch heute noch eingeteilt werden.

Godric Gryffindor stammte aus einer Heidelandschaft ab. Er war sehr tapfer und mutig. Helga Hufflepuff wurde in einem sanften Tal geboren und ist dort aufgewachsen. Sie war sehr gütig und liebevoll. Rowena Ravenclaw ist eine Hexe aus den Bergen. Sie war wunderhübsch und sehr schön. Salazar Slytherin wuchs in einer Sumpflandschaft auf. Er wollte immer, dass nur reinrassige Hexen und Zauberer in Hogwarts unterrichtet werden. Das heißt Schüler, die aus Familien kamen, in denen es ebenfalls nur Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Er wollte die Schüler aus Muggelfamilien nicht aufnehmen. Salazar Slytherin war ein Parselmund, das heißt, er hatte die Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu reden. Die vier Gründer lasen ihre ersten Schüler handverlesen aus. Sie teilten sie selber, nach den Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften eines jeden einzelnen Schülers, ihren Häusern zu. Dabei hatte jeder der vier eine eigene Vorstellung, wer zu ihm, seinem Haus und seinem Stil passen würde. Später entschieden die vier dann, damit die einzelnen Häuser auch nach ihrem Tode in ihrem Sinne weitergeführt würden, dass jemand anders die Auswahl vornehmen müsse. Sie entschieden sich für einen alten Spitzhut von Godric Gryffindor. In diesen Hut gab jeder der vier ein Stück seines Verstandes und seiner Intelligenz.

So war der Sprechende Hut entstanden, der bis in die heutige Zeit hinein, die Schüler nach ihren Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten auf die immer noch bestehenden vier Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin verteilt. Der Hut verteilt die Schüler so, wie sie auch von den vier Gründern verteilt worden wären. Um die Schüler zu guten Leistungen und dem Einhalten der Schulregeln zu motivieren, führten die vier Hogwarts-Gründer den Kampf um Hauspunkte ein. Jeder Schüler kann Punkte für sein Haus sammeln, indem er gute Leistungen vollbringt und Punkte verlieren, wenn er die Schulregeln bricht. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt am Ende des Schuljahres den begehrten Hauspokal.

**Das Schloss **

Da schon zur Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts niemand etwas von der Existenz dieser Zauberschule wissen durfte, wurde sie bereits damals mit Muggelabwehrzauber geschützt. Das Schloss, in dem die Schule untergebracht ist, erscheint damals wie heute den Muggeln als Ruine, auf der das Betreten verboten ist.

Das Gelände wurde ebenfalls geschützt, so dass keine Zauberer dort apparieren oder disapparieren kann.

Zum Außengelände gehörten damals schon der Verbotene Wald und der See. Auch zu Zeiten der vier Gründer Hogwarts wurden die Erstklässler mit verzauberten Booten über den See zum Schloss gefahren. Das Dorf Hogsmeade existierte auch damals schon. Da es jedoch im 10. Jahrhundert noch keine Eisenbahnen oder Autos gab, wurden die Schüler mit Postkutschen nach Hogsmeade gebracht und von dort dann abgeholt und zum Schloss gefahren. Später, ab Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, nach der Einführung und Erfindung der Eisenbahn, wurden die Schüler mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmeade gefahren. Dieser startet auch heute noch auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ auf dem Kings-Cross-Bahnhof in London. Das Gleis 9 ¾ erreichen die Schüler, indem sie durch die Barriere, die sich zwischen Gleis neun und zehn befindet, durchgehen. Das Gleis ist nur für Magier, nicht aber für Muggel erreichbar.

Das Schlosstor wurde bereits damals durch die zwei Säulen mit den Statuen der geflügelten Eber flankiert. Diese Statuen veranlassten die Gründer zu dem Namen Hogwarts, das zu deutsch „Schweinewarzen" bedeutet. Das Innere des Schlosses wurde von den Gründern belassen, da sich die ursprünglichen Räumlichkeiten für eine Schule nahezu perfekt eigneten. Sie brachten lediglich ein wenig Magie hinein. So wurde zum Beispiel der Himmel beziehungsweise die Decke der Großen Halle so verzaubert, dass sie immer aussah wie der Himmel draußen. Die alten Bilder und Rüstungen wurden durch magische Bilder und Rüstungen ersetzt. Und vor den Gemeinschaftsräumen der einzelnen Häuser, sowie anderen wichtigen Räumlichkeiten, die nicht von jedem betreten werden sollten, wurden Wächter gestellt. Dies waren und sind es auch heute noch, zumeist Bilder, die ein Passwort verlangen, bevor sie jemanden eintreten lassen. Auch die einhundertzweiundvierzig Treppen von Hogwarts wurden verzaubert.

Schon immer mussten die Schüler aufpassen, dass die Treppen nicht beim Besteigen plötzlich die Richtung änderten. Den Schülern ist es erlaubt, ihre eigenen Tiere mitzunehmen. Eulen werden daher in der Eulerei, auf der Spitze des Westturms untergebracht. Dort befinden sich auch die Schuleulen, die allen Angehörigen Hogwarts zur freien Verfügung stehen. Die Gemeinschaftsräume der einzelnen Häuser mit den dazugehörigen Schlafsälen befinden sich über das gesamte hin verteilt, ebenso wie die Büros und Schlafräume der Lehrer. Nur diejenigen, die Zutritt zu diesen Räumlichkeiten haben, wissen, wo sich diese befinden.

Das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes und des höchsten Turms waren den Schülern schon seit jeher verboten. Außerdem wurde den Schülern schon immer das Zaubern auf den Gängen in den Pausen sowie das Herumschleichen nachts außerhalb der Schlafsäle.

**Der Schulbetrieb **

Die Schüler wurden bereits damals mittels eines magischen Federkiels, der immer an den jeweiligen amtierenden Stellvertretenden Schulleiter weitergegeben wurde, bei ihrer Geburt notiert, wenn sie magische Fähigkeiten hatten.

Mit elf Jahren bekamen sie dann eine Einladung zur Schule und verließen diese mit siebzehn Jahren.

In diesem Alter war man auch in der damaligen Zeit als Zauberer volljährig. Nach Bestehen der Abschlussprüfung bekam jeder Schüler seinen UTZ, das Zaubererabitur.

Daran hat sich auch bis heute nichts geändert. Die Schuljahre damals waren kürzer als sie es heute sind. Das lag vor allem daran, dass die Schüler mehr Ferien bekamen, da sie bei der Landwirtschaft auf den Gütern ihrer Eltern mehr mithelfen mussten und die Eltern auf sie nicht verzichten konnten.

So wurde während der Erntezeit zum Beispiel die Schule für einen Monat geschlossen und auch im Frühjahr während der Saat gab es einen Monat Ferien. Auch damals hatten die Schüler die Möglichkeit, die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, doch machten nur sehr wenige Schüler davon Gebrauch, da sie ja gebraucht wurden von ihren Familien. Unterrichtet wurde in Hogwarts lediglich die weiße Magie.

Die Magie der dunklen Künste wurde damals wie heute nicht unterrichtet.

Bezüglich der dunklen Künste wurde immer nur die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt. Die Klassenzimmer befinden sich ebenfalls über das gesamt Schloss verteilt.

Als Schüler fällt es manchmal schwer nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren und zu allen Stunden pünktlich im Klassenzimmer zu erscheinen. Zaubertränke werden zum Beispiel in den Kerkern unterrichtet, Wahrsagen im Nordturm und Astronomie auf der Spitze des höchsten Turms.

**Die Grosse Halle **

Einer der schönsten Platze in Hogwarts ist die Grosse Halle. Ihre Decke ist so verzaubert, das sie immer so aussieht wie der Himmel draußen, zum Beispiel ein sternklarer Nachthimmel.

In dieser Halle werden immer Festlichkeiten abgehalten, wie zum Beispiel die Einschulung der Erstklassler oder die jährliche Halloween Party. Bei solchen Anlässen ist sie mit tausenden von Kerzen erleuchtet und es gibt einen riesigen Festschmaus.

Bei der Jahresabschluss Feier ist sie in den Farben des Hauspokalsiegers geschmückt. Für jedes Haus gibt es einen riesigen Tisch, an dem die Schuler jeden Tag essen, für die Lehrer gibt es einen Lehrertisch. Das Essen, dass plötzlich auf den Tisch gezaubert kommt, kochen die Hauselfen von Hogwarts in einer großen Küche.

Morgens, wenn die Schüler an ihren Tischen sitzen und frühstücken, kommen ihre Eulen und bringen die Post.

**Ausbildung **

Wird ein Kind mit magischem Talent geboren, egal ob von Muggel- oder Zaubererfamilien, wird es von dem magischen Federkiel in Hogwarts notiert. Professor McGonagall lädt dann die Kinder, die bis zum 1. September ihr 11 Lebensjahr vollendet haben, zur Einschulung ein. Die Schuler verbringen 7 Jahre an der Schule. Nach dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr, legt man eine Prüfung zum Zaubergrad (ZAG) ab. Nach dem siebten hat man dann den Zaubergrad "Unheimlich Toller Zauberer" und verlasst die Schule mit ungefähr 17 Jahren, in diesem Jahr wird man als Zauberer volljährig."

"Das reicht mir aber langsam!" sagte Evelyn nun doch langsam müde. "Ich würde morgen lieber noch etwas einkufen gehen...


	29. Auswahlzeremonie

**Anm.: Wisst ihr was? Ich stell euch heute gleich noch ein Chap zu dieser Story rein! Also viel Spass beim Lesen...**

**39. Kapitel - Auswahlzeremonie**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… In dieser Halle werden immer Festlichkeiten abgehalten, wie zum Beispiel die Einschulung der Erstklassler oder die jährliche Halloween Party. Bei solchen Anlässen ist sie mit tausenden von Kerzen erleuchtet und es gibt einen riesigen Festschmaus.

Bei der Jahresabschluss Feier ist sie in den Farben des Hauspokalsiegers geschmückt. Für jedes Haus gibt es einen riesigen Tisch, an dem die Schuler jeden Tag essen, für die Lehrer gibt es einen Lehrertisch. Das Essen, dass plötzlich auf den Tisch gezaubert kommt, kochen die Hauselfen von Hogwarts in einer großen Küche.

Morgens, wenn die Schüler an ihren Tischen sitzen und frühstücken, kommen ihre Eulen und bringen die Post.

**Ausbildung **

Wird ein Kind mit magischem Talent geboren, egal ob von Muggel- oder Zaubererfamilien, wird es von dem magischen Federkiel in Hogwarts notiert. Professor McGonagall lädt dann die Kinder, die bis zum 1. September ihr 11 Lebensjahr vollendet haben, zur Einschulung ein. Die Schuler verbringen 7 Jahre an der Schule. Nach dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr, legt man eine Prüfung zum Zaubergrad (ZAG) ab. Nach dem siebten hat man dann den Zaubergrad "Unheimlich Toller Zauberer" und verlasst die Schule mit ungefähr 17 Jahren, in diesem Jahr wird man als Zauberer volljährig."...

* * *

Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig gingen Harry und Evelyn auf das große Tor von Hogwarts zu. Evelyn, die heute das erste Mal hier her kam war sprachlos vor Staunen ob der vielen Eindrücke. Dieses Schloss machte mit seinen gewaltigen Türmen und der Größe überhaupt einen gewaltigen aber auch erfurchtsvollen Eindruck!

Mit lautem Knarren öffnete sich das Tor und Harry konnte sofort eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme hören. "Erstklässler hier hin!", donnerte Hagrids Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.

"Falls überhaupt jemand da ist...", hörte man ihn noch etwas kleinlaut anfügen, "Oh hi Harry!

„Schön dich zu sehen! Mann bist du groß geworden in den Ferien! Wo sind die anderen, Ron und Hermine und wer ist das da bei dir? Sie kenne ich gar nicht! Hoffe wir treffen uns morgen bereits! Ihr habt mir bestimmt mal wieder viel zu erzählen."

"Hi Hagrid! Ja wir beide werden dich morgen besuchen, falls uns da nichts dazwischen kommt, aber wo die anderen sind und was sie machen weis ich nicht. Es ist mir auch egal, da wir nicht mehr mit einander befreundet sind. Und sie heißt Evelyn und ist meine Freundin, aber mehr werden wir in Zukunft vielleicht mit dir besprechen können", antwortete Harry und grinste ein wenig seinen großen Freund an.

„Wie siehst du eigentlich aus und deine Freundin auch. Hast mal wieder die ollen Sachen von deiner gemeinen Familie bekommen?"

„Hagrid, ich kann mir nichts mehr leisten, als das was ich anhabe. Meiner Freundin ist es ebenso ergangen und hat nichts mehr als sie anhat, da hat uns irgendjemand unsere Gringotts-Verliese leer geräumt."

Hagrid nickte und schaute sich um. Gerade mal zwölf Erstklässler standen bei ihm.  
„Kommt mit! Für euch zwölf lohnt es sich eigentlich nicht für übern See zu schippern! Aber ich will euch das nicht vor enthalten", sagte Hagrid zu ihnen und die Kinder folgten ihm.

Er hörte aber noch, wie andere über Harry und Evelyn herzogen. Er war irritiert und schüttelte seinen großen Kopf, so dass seine Haare hin und her flogen.

Harry und Evelyn hatten unterdessen die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betreten und sahen sich sofort mit einem äußert unbeliebten Geist konfrontiert - Peeves.

Der Geist schwebte in etwa 3 Meter Höhe und schaute ganz verlegen auf die Gruppe von Schülern herab. Eigentlich ja nichts schlimmes, jedoch ließ er alle 2-3 Sekunden immer eine Wasserbombe fallen.

Zum Schock aller, die heute das erste Mal Hogwarts betraten, kam der blutige Baron durch die Wand geflogen und die Schüler hörten ihn zum ersten Mal sprechen: "PEEEVES! Hör auf damit!", hörte man seine sehr tiefe Stimme sagen und der Poltergeist verstummte sofort und hörte auf zu werfen.

Harry und Evelyn betraten gerade die große Halle, als sie sahen, dass kaum als der blutige Baron durch die Wand verschwunden war, Peeves auch schon weiter machte.

#Der ändert sich auch nie... #, gab Harry telepatisch an Evelyn weiter. Diese nickte nur.

Als Harry sich dann in der großen Halle umsah, war er doch recht erstaunt.

Anstatt vier langen Reihen von Haustischen waren nur noch mehrere kleine Tische da und der Lehrertisch war dafür in zwei Reihen hintereinander aufgebaut. „Die Schule scheint nicht so gut besucht zu sein, wie noch im letzten Jahr. Na woran das wohl liegt?", hörte Harry einen seiner Schulkameraden im Vorbeigehen murmeln.

Aber nicht nur von den Slytherins waren nicht mehr viele da, sondern auch eine ganze Menge von Schülern aus den anderen Häusern. Wie Harry schon im Hogwartsexpress gemerkt hatte, waren erstaunlich viele aus Angst zu Hause geblieben und deshalb waren auch ca. ¼ aller Schüler der anderen Häuser nicht da.

Evelyn musste sich dann zu den Erstklässlern gesellen, während Harry sich Not gedrungen an den Gryffindor-Tisch begab. Er setzte sich aber ganz ans Ende an einem Tisch, der er für sich alleine hatte, weit abseits seiner ehemaligen Freunde, die wieder in der Mitte an einem der Tische, eine Art erlesene Runde abgaben.

An den Gryffindor-Tischen, welche am vollsten besetzt waren, redeten die Gryffindors erst mal über dieses Fehlen und warum sie alle da waren.

Neville erzählte ihnen: „Meine Oma wollte mich auch gar nicht gehen lassen! Sie hat zu mir gesagt es ist viel zu gefährlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, auch wenn jetzt Dumbledore wieder da sei. Als ich ihr dann gesagt habe, dass ich zurück in die Schule gehe und nichts mich aufhalten wird, brach sie in Tränen aus und sagte ich werde doch noch wie meine Eltern!"

Daraufhin mussten alle lachen. Ron erzählte auch, dass er eigentlich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen, jedoch konnte er seine Mutter damit überreden, dass Dumbledore auch weiterhin hin Direktor dieser Schule sei.

Ginny sagte dann: „Wir konnten sie auch überzeugen, weil wir ihr versprochen hatten nicht mehr so mit Potter uns abzugeben, da ja alle in seiner Nähe in höchster Gefahr sind, durch Du-weißt-schon-wer umgebracht zu werden." Dabei hatte sie einen fiesen Blick in Richtung Harry geworfen.

Harry, der das mitbekommen hatte sackte in sich zusammen, wurde aber durch Evelyn telepatisch wieder aufgepäppelt: #Lass dir nichts sagen und lass dich auch nicht fertig machen. Die bekommen schon alle, was sie verdient haben! #

#Stimmt schon, Evelyn, aber es ist halt bescheiden, wenn andere aussprechen, was man selber immer geglaubt hat! #

Hermine hatte keinerlei Probleme wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen zu dürfen. Sie habe ihren Eltern zwar erzählt, dass Voldemort sehr gefährlich ist und unberechenbar, jedoch sagte sie ihren Eltern auch, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Platz auf Erden ist und somit war es für die Eltern von Hermine keine Frage sie gehen zu lassen. Sie war auch die einzige am Gryffindor-Tisch, die bei den Worten von Ginny nicht eifrig mit genickt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine ihren Freunden das erzählt hatte, stand auch schon Professor Dumbledore auf und klopfte mit einer Gabel gegen ein Glas als Zeichen, dass es ruhig sein soll.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich bin der alte und neue Direktor von Hogwarts. Mein vorgetäuschter Tod hat sie alle schwer getroffen, aber es war notwendig, um einen weiteren Vorteil im Kampf gegen das Dunkel zu erlangen. Ich möchte mich auf diesem Weg bei ihnen allen entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig oder falsch war, denke aber der Erfolg gibt uns recht!"

„Ich werde keineswegs versuchen die Position des weisen Mannes hier einzunehmen, ich werde lediglich versuchen weiterhin einigermaßen meinen Humor und meine Lebensfreude auch weiterhin als Schulleiter zu repräsentieren und euch auf zu muntern!"

„Insofern bitte ich nun unsere wenigen Erstklässler, die sich dieses Jahr trauen ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen nach vorne zu kommen, um auf die Häuser verteilt zu werden. Des Weiteren wird dann am Schluss eine neue Schülerin, Evelyn Evans, den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, um dann auch einem Haus zugeordnet zu werden und um sich auf eins der vier Häuser verteilen zu lassen!", beendete Professor Dumbledore seine Ansprache.

Zwölf sehr verängstigt wirkende Mädchen und Jungen, welche etwa so groß wie Professor Flitwick waren bahnten sich ihren Weg nach vorne. Das Tor der großen Halle öffnete sich und Hagrid trat ein. Er trug einen dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut. Er stellte beides vorne, dort wo normalerweise ein aber heute zwei Reihen von Lehrertischen standen, ab. McGonagall begab sich ebenfalls nach vorne um den Schülern den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Der erste der Kinder setzte sich und McGonagall setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf. Gespannt warteten alle darauf, dass sich die Krempe des Hutes öffnete und er preisgab, in welches Haus der Junge solle, jedoch auch nach ganzen zehn Minuten sagte der Hut immer noch nichts.

Alle Schüler warteten vergebens. McGonagall hob nach weiteren fünf Minuten den Hut wieder hoch und sprach mit einer leisen, beinahe angsterfüllten Stimme: „Der Sprechende Hut, ist seit über 1000 Jahren im Besitz von Hogwarts, hat scheinbar seine Magie verloren. Er wird nicht mehr bei der Aufteilung in die Häuser behilflich sein können."

Eine Art Tumult brach los. „Wer soll denn nun bitte schön die Schüler verteilen?" „Wer soll uns Mut mit seinen Liedern machen?"

Solche und ähnliche Fragen wurden quer durch die Halle geworfen, bis McGonagall einen Schreikrampf bekam um endlich die Halle ruhig zu stellen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber bitte bewahrt jetzt eure Ruhe! Ich schlage vor, dass sich die zwölf einfach selbst aussuchen in welches Haus sie möchten.", rief McGonagall durch die Halle nachdem alles ganz ruhig geworden war.

„Nun setzt euch bei dem Tisch eurer Wahl. Rechts ist der Tisch der Gryffindors, rechts in der Mitte der der Ravenclaws und links in der Mitte der der Hufflepuffs und dann ganz links außen, das ist der Tisch von Slytherin. Als kleine Hilfe sage ich euch Gryffindor besteht aus mutigen Schülern, Ravenclaw ist bekannt für seine Hilfsbereitschaft, Hufflepuff ist bekannt für seinen Fleiß und das Haus Slytherin ist bekannt durch List und Cleverness. Nun erwählt euer Haus.", setzte sie fort.

Dann aber sprach der Hut, den Professor McGonagall noch in der Hand hielt doch einige Worte: „Keine Wahl habe ich getroffen, doch eine Entscheidung will ich fällen. Jeder der zwölf Schüler soll ein viertel des Schuljahrs in einem Hause verweilen. Nach dieser Zeit des Prüfens, werde ich zum Anfang des zweiten Jahres euch verteilen, wie ihr euch gemacht habt!"

So verteilten sich dann die Erstklässler jeweils zu dritt an jeweils eins der Häuser. Tosender Beifall war an allen Tischen zu hören aber auch an den zwei Lehrertischen blieb der Beifall nicht aus.

Professor McGonagall wollte ebenfalls zurück zum Gryffindor Tisch gehen, an dem sie vorher schon gesessen hatte, jedoch war ihr Platz von Hagrid eingenommen und obwohl einige Schüler fehlten war beim besten Willen kein Platz mehr für sie. Sie wollte Hagrid gerade darauf aufmerksam machen und ging schon direkt auf ihn zu, als sie vom sprechenden Hut angemahnt wurde: „ Ich sehe noch weitere Verteilungen, die ich treffen muss, doch scheint es so, dass das niemand möchte…"

Professor McGonagall bekam einen roten Kopf. Ihr war das sehr peinlich. Mit entschuldigender Gestik ging sie auf Evelyn Evans zu und bat sie um Entschuldigung: „…das ist mir noch nie passiert. Verzeihen sie mir, das soll keinesfalls bedeuten, das wir sie nicht hier haben möchten…"

Dann wandte sich Professor McGonagall an die versammelten Schüler: „Ferner haben wir dieses Jahr noch, wie sie sehen können eine weitere Schülerin, die im siebten Schuljahr anfangen wird." Sie lächelte und deutete Evelyn an zu dem Sprechenden Hut hinüber zu gehen.

„Nun werden sie in das für sie passende Haus einsortiert. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr sie in eurer Mitte Willkommen heißt."

„Evans, Evelyn!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. Evelyn ging zum Sprechenden Hut hinüber. Sie fühlte sich doch ein wenig nervös, ganz so, wie in letzter Zeit, bei ihren ganzen Ausbildungen und neuen Eindrücken. Sie setzte sich hin und ihr wurde von Professor McGonagall der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt.

‚Ah, endlich da, Mrs. Potter oder soll ich doch eher sagen Mrs. Evans?', fragte der Hut nachdenklich. ‚Doch wo soll ich Sie dieses Mal hin stecken?' ‚Im Gegensatz zu Harry ist es mir dieses Mal wirklich egal!', gestand Evelyn ein. ‚Nun, da ich Slytherin kenne, wird es nicht so übel sein...', dachte sie noch weiter.

‚Das ist schwierig!', antwortete der Hut. ‚Das letzte Mal, wollte dein Bruder im Unterbewusstsein nach Gryffindor. Er flehte mich an, ihn nicht nach Slytherin zu stecken. Nun, jedoch ist es anders. Dich kümmerts nicht und ich... ich bin besorgt, ich weiß es nicht.'

‚Anders, in der Tat, das bist du...', grübelte der Hut nun langsam. ‚Du sind der Erbe von Hufflepuff und Slytherin und ein Teil von Dir hat starke Persönlichkeiten von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, Was soll ich mit Ihnen machen, Mrs. Evans?'

‚Bitte, beeil dich!', dachte nun Evelyn. Nun waren es schon fast zehn Minuten, seit dem er den Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Andere wurden und ruhig und bedenklich.

‚Wenn Du es so sagst, dann will ich es sagen!', stimmte der Hut zu, öffnete seinen Mund und fing an zu singen.

‚Oh, lieber Schulleiter, endlich wieder da, es tut mir leid doch muss ich dies sagen, ich weiß nicht wohin, dieses Mädchen verbleiben soll, ich kann es nicht entscheiden.'

‚Ihr Lebensweg, trotz aller Schrecken, ist der eines Gryffindors, ihr Herz ist geschmiedet aus Gold und Güte, tapfer und aufopfernd, mutig und kühn aber auch wild und ungezügelt ist sie.'

‚Ihre Gedanken sind die einer Slytherin, gerissen und schlau, aber nicht bösartig und hinterlistig, wie sie scheint, ich frage mich neugierig warum das so ist?'

‚Ihr Gehirn ist das einer Ravenclaws, solche eine Brillanz im Inneren ich hab noch nie gesehen, mit Büchern und Wissen, soll sie sich niemals trennen und wird Wissen sich aneignen in bisher nie dagewesener Art.'

‚Doch ihre Seele ist die einer Hufflepuff, intelligent und weise, für immer treu, ein Segen in der Erscheinung, gut zu allen, aber nur die, die es verdient haben.'

‚Dein Blut kommt von drei, eigentlich von sechs, Licht und Dunkelheit, Liebe und Hass mit all seinen Kräften, wird sie für immer und überall kämpfen.'

‚Überall und nirgends, die Häuser müssen sich vereinigen, so wie in dir geschehen, um ein Ganzes zu bilden, aufrichtig dazugehören, schaue von der ultimativen Höhe aber nicht herab, wie zu einem niederen Volke.'

‚So wähle weise, meine Liebe, wo wünscht hin zu gehen? Kind des Lichts, der Liebe, des Kampfes und der Dunkelheit, gefüllt mit Freude und Leid.'

‚Die Beiden, die Leben werden, doch auch durch Blutvergießen und Tränen, nimm dich und deinen Partner in Acht und seid vorsichtig, überkomme deinen Ärger und überwinde deine Ängste.'

‚So wähle nun als eine der Auserwählten, überdenke alles, von einem ganzem, oder alles wird fallen wenn du dich falsch entscheidest.'

Es war Totenstill in der Halle, als der Hut aufhörte zu singen. Für einen Moment bewegte sich niemand.

„Nun.", unterbrach Dumbledore endlich die Stille und überging damit geflissentlich Professor McGonagall. „Es scheint mir, Mrs. Evans, dass die Wahl bei Ihnen liegt. Wünschen Sie nach Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zu gehen?"

Evelyn wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ja, Rowena und Godric waren sehr wichtig für sie, sie beide, gewesen, aber... das hier war anders. Sie war die Erbin von Salazar und Helga, also sollte er keines der anderen Häuser wählen oder doch? Okay, entweder konnte sie Slytherin oder Hufflepuff beitreten. Was nun?

Als sie darüber nachdacht hatte, wurde ihr dann doch endlich klar, dass früher oder später, ihrer beiden wahre Identitäten aufgedeckt werden würden. Nun, als Evelyn Potter hatte sie eigentlich keine andere Wahl aber die Erfahrungen im Lebensweg von Gryffindor, wie sie Harry und ihre Eltern gesammelt hatten ließen sie zögern: ‚Warum dann nicht den Gegensatz wählen? Oder doch ganz was anderes? Was will ich am Meisten … lernen und Wissen ansammeln…'

„Schulleiter, ich wünsche nach Ravenclaw zu gehen.", sagte sie ruhig. Für eine Sekunde bewegte sich niemand. Doch dann, nachdem alle sich endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst hatten brach beim Ravenclaw Tisch kaum Applaus auf.

Dann aber setzte der Hut seinen Gesang fort und bat Harry, dass er sich nochmals der Auswahl stellen sollte.

Entsetzen machte sich bei den Lehrern breit, da so etwas noch nie geschehen war, aber auch bei den Gryffindors. Schließlich war Harry durch seine Berühmtheit etwas, was wie ein Pokal oder Medaille für das Haus Gryffindor wirkte.

Trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten, wollte Harry niemand wirklich aus dem Hause Gryffindor verlieren!

Harry trat zum dreibeinigen Stuhl am Lehrer-Tisch und setzte den Hut auf meinem Kopf.

‚Mr. Potter.', sagte der Hut. ‚Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu treffen! Erb von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, nicht wahr?'

‚Ja, das bin ich!', antwortete er ein wenig genervt, dass der Hut seine Gedanken lesen konnte. ‚Wo soll ich hin gehen?'

‚Du bist ein anderer, der wahrhaftig auch in alle vier Häuser gehört.', sagte der Hut und überraschte ihn aber nur wenig. ‚Doch dich werde auch dich fragen zu wählen. Würde es dir was ausmachen nach Ravenclaw zu deiner Partnerin gehen?'

‚Nein, es macht mir nichts aus!', sagte ich neugierig. ‚Aber warum Ravenclaw?'

‚Diejenige in Ravenclaw bedarf deiner Hilfe, um das Dunkle zu besiegen, Kind!', antwortete er. ‚Ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten. Nun geh!'

Dan fing der Hut auch bei Harry an zu singen: ‚Auch dein Blut kommt von drei und eigentlich auch von den sechs, Licht und Dunkelheit, Liebe und Hass aber auch Tod und Verderben und unendliche Trauer mit all seinen Kräften, wirst du für immer und überall kämpfen.'

‚Überall und nirgends kann ich dich hinschicken, die Häuser müssen sich vereinigen, so wie in dir geschehen, um ein Ganzes zu bilden, aufrichtig dazugehören, schaue von der ultimativen Höhe aber nicht herab, wie zu einem niederen Volke.'

‚Deshalb und um euch zu binden entscheide ich nun…'

Nun machte der Hut eine deutliche Pause und die Spannung bei alle in der Halle stieg ins unermessliche.

Dann öffnete der Hut den Mund sperr Angel weit auf und rief aus: "… sollt auch du gehen in das Haus RavenclaW!"

Entsetzen machte sich bei den Gryffindors breit. Sie schrien, ob der vermeintlichen Ungerechtigkeit. Sogar Hermine meldete sich wie im Unterricht und wollte wissen, ob man das ungeschehen machen könne.

Nachdem sich alle soweit beruhigt hatten, Die Ravenclaws waren gar nicht so begeistert, das zwei Schüler, die derart zerlumpt aussahen in ihr Haus kamen, sie machten ihrem Unmut auch ungefiltert Luft.

Die Slytherins feixten wegen der unterschiedlichen Reaktionen der beiden Häuser. Nur die Hufflepuffs blieben ruhig. Sie beobachteten das ganze nur.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten übernahm Professor Dumbledore wieder das Wort und fuhr fort: „Nun da ihr alle verteilt 'worden' seid, möchte ich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass für jeden, für absolut jeden Schüler das Verlassen des Schlossgrundes nicht gestattet ist, besonders das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes, es sei denn er habe eine Kräuterkunde oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde auf den Ländereien. Nun noch eines, wir haben einige neue Lehrer. Die alten und neuen Lehrer für dieses Schuljahr sind die folgenden:

Professor Hagrid für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Professor Flitwick für Zauberkunst

Madam Hooch als Fluglehrerin

Professor Sprout als Kräuterkunde

Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind die Auroren Shacklebolt und Moody hier an der Schule. Sie werden gleichzeitig Lehrer als auch Beschützer sein.

Für Wahrsagen steht uns der Zentaur Firenze zur Verfügung.

Also nun bleiben noch Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke. Verwandlungen wird von Professor McGonagall weiterhin unterrichtet

Und nun Zaubertränke. Von der ersten bis zur fünften Klasse wird von Professor Slughorn unterrichtet. Professor Snape Unterrichtet die Jahrgangsstufen sechs und sieben!"

Die Lehrer standen einer nach dem anderen auf, als ihre Namen genannt wurden. Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch und Professor Sprout saßen allesamt am Gryffindor Tisch, Shacklebolt und Moody waren nicht anwesend und Professor Slughorn...

Als sein Name fiel, tauchte plötzlich hinter dem Slytherin Tisch ein Mann auf, die Kapuze seines schwarzen Reisemantels bis über das Gesicht gezogen und verbeugte sich kurz.

Zunächst waren die Leute am Tisch allesamt erschrocken, denn sie sahen ja kaum etwas von dem Fremden und wussten ja gar nicht, wer er war. „Ich bin Professor Slughorn. Ich freue mich an der Schule sein zu dürfen und hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit euch.", hörte man eine Stimme, welche so kalt und rau wirkte, dass jedem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, unter der Kapuze sagen und kaum, dass er das gesagt hat, war er plötzlich wieder verschwunden und die Kälte im Raum verlöschte.

Professor Flittwick teilte den Schülern von Hogwarts mit, das die Schülerin Luna Lovegood, auf Grund einer in den Ferien abgehaltenen Sonderprüfung, die Erlaubnis erhalten hat, eine Klasse zu überspringen. Sie ist somit auch Schülerin der siebten Jahrgangs-Stufe.

Da brach bei den Ravenclaws tosender Applaus auf.

Dann fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort: „Des weiteren habe ich noch eine weitere Bekanntgabe zu machen. Mr. Harry Potter ist der Begründer der Verteidigungsgruppe namens DA-Dumbledores Armee. Er wird diese Gruppe nun weiterhin führen. Er hat alle Privilegien und Rechte wie einer der Lehrer und wird auch zusammen mit den Auroren Shacklebolt und Moody das Schloss verteidigen wenn dies nötig sein wird. Es werden ab morgen noch ungefähr ein Dutzend weitere Auroren hier da sein und jeden einzelnen Tag hier leben."

„Wie die DA wieder aufgebaut wird und in welchem Maße wird Mr. Potter morgen früh um 9 Uhr mit den Herren Moody und Shacklebolt besprechen. Ich werde unter anderem auch anwesend sein."

Jetzt stellte sich Harry hin und sagte emotionslos: „Es tut mir leid, ihnen mit zu teilen, das ich die DA nicht weiter führen werde. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass die beiden Auroren einen ausgezeichneten Unterricht machen werden, bei all ihrer Erfahrung. Außerdem ist mein Leumund im Moment offensichtlich eher fragwürdig! Diese Entscheidung meinerseits ist endgültig!"

Wieder hatte Harry alle mit seiner Aktion überrascht und besonders bei seinen ehemaligen Freunden konnte er riesige Wut in den Augen und auch in den Auren erkennen.

Professor Dumbledore atmete einmal resignierend durch bevor er sagte: „Wie auch immer. Es ist die Entscheidung von Mr. Potter. Nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten und beginne mit den weisen Worten unseres ehemaligen Schulleiters das Festmahl: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!"

Die Teller und Platten auf den Tischen füllten sich schlagartig mit Essen und man konnte nur noch Rons Magenknurren zusammen mit einem „Endlich!" hören, als auch schon begonnen wurde zu essen.

„Scho schade, das man hir kein Wein grigt", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund und verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen, „Das Zeug schmeckt so gut", fügte er hinzu, als er alles herunter geschluckt hatte. Hermine und Ginny verdrehten beide die Augen und Neville konnte nicht anders und bekam einen Lachanfall.

Dann hatte er ausgekaut und zog wieder einmal über Harry her: „Aber was bildet sich der Depp eigentlich ein? Es ist doch seine Pflicht uns aus zu bilden?"

Alle ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder nickten. Es wurde überall aufgeregt diskutiert.

Nachdem alle genug gegessen und getrunken hatten, stand Professor Dumbledore wieder auf, er hatte, ebenso wie Professor McGonagall, zum Essen einen Platz am Tisch der Ravenclaws eingenommen und versucht mit Harry zu sprechen, der aber nur, ohne zu antworten weiter aß und nicht auf ihre Fragen reagierte.

„Nun meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, da wir nun alle gesättigt sind, ist es an der Zeit die Betten aufzusuchen! Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht!", sagte er und die Teller leerten sich wie von Geisterhand von selbst.

Die Schüler strömten aus der Halle in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume.

Harry und Evelyn gingen dann, nachdem sie sich mit einem Kuss, still und heimlich, von einander verabschiedet hatten, jeder in seinen Schlafsaal. Er zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an und ließ sich in sein warmes, kuscheliges Bett fallen. Einige Minuten später hörte er die anderen Mitschüler bereits schnarchen.

Harry und ebenso Evelyn lagen noch einige Zeit da und unterhielten sich telepatisch. Sie einigten sich, den Raum der Gründer am nächsten Wochenende ausfindig zu machen, um dann dort endgültig ein zu ziehen.

Dann endlich schliefen die beiden kurz nach einander ein.


	30. Hogwarts – Die Räume der Gründer

**Hogwarts – Die Räume der Gründer**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Alle ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder nickten. Es wurde überall aufgeregt diskutiert.

Nachdem alle genug gegessen und getrunken hatten, stand Professor Dumbledore wieder auf, er hatte, ebenso wie Professor McGonagall, zum Essen einen Platz am Tisch der Ravenclaws eingenommen und versucht mit Harry zu sprechen, der aber nur, ohne zu antworten weiter aß und nicht auf ihre Fragen reagierte.

„Nun meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, da wir nun alle gesättigt sind, ist es an der Zeit die Betten aufzusuchen! Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht!", sagte er und die Teller leerten sich wie von Geisterhand von selbst.

Die Schüler strömten aus der Halle in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume.

Harry und Evelyn gingen dann, nachdem sie sich mit einem Kuss, still und heimlich, von einander verabschiedet hatten, in seinen Schlafsaal. Er zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an und ließ sich in sein warmes, kuscheliges Bett fallen. Einige Minuten später hörte er die anderen Mitschüler bereits schnarchen.

Harry und ebenso Evelyn lagen noch einige Zeit da und unterhielten sich telepatisch. Sie einigten sich, den Raum der Gründer am nächsten Wochenende ausfindig zu machen, um dann dort endgültig ein zu ziehen.

Dann endlich schliefen die beiden kurz nach einander ein.

* * *

Schnell kam das nächste Wochenende und nach dem Frühstück gingen bei wunderschönem Wetter tatsächlich alle Schüler, ohne Ausnahme, ab der dritten Klasse in Richtung Hogsmead. Die unteren Klassenstufen nutzten das schöne Wetter, um sich auf den Ländereien und am See gemütlich zu machen.

Am frühen Vormittag traf sich Harry mit Evelyn an dem Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock.

„Was wollen wir denn hier? Das ist doch nur ein Klo!" fragte Evelyn unsicher.

Auf einmal erschrak sie, als sie eine Stimme hörte „Harry! Wie schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst. Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Hast du mich vermisst?" rief der weibliche Geist aufgeregt, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war.

„Hi Myrte!" sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Schatz, das ist die maulende Myrte. Das erste Opfer des Basilisken der Kammer des Schreckens vor mehr als 50 Jahren."

Dann wandte sich Harry wieder an den Geist: „Ach übrigens Myrte, ich habe den Basilisk getötet, der dich damals umgebracht hat."

„Ehrlich? Du bist doch wirklich mein Held, Harry! Ich hab gewusst das nur du es schaffst!" flötete der Geist des Mädchens mit verträumter Stimme.

„Sie steht auf dich! Und dabei kennt sie dich noch nicht mal so gut wie ich…" flüsterte Evelyn lachend.

„Sei bloß still!" murrte Harry, und an den Geist gerichtet: „Myrte, das ist meine Schwester und gleichzeitig meine Freundin und Seelenpartnerin Evelyn."

Das Mädchen, das vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte, sah sehr enttäuscht aus und stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Du hast schon eine Freundin die auch noch deine Schwester ist, das ist unartig, das macht man nicht!" schimpfte sie enttäuscht, dann fügte sie noch hinzu„Das war ja klar! Niemand interessiert sich für die maulende, hässliche und heulende Myrte." Sie flog hoch in die Luft um dann kopfüber in das nächste Klo zu springen, wo sie mit einer großen Wasserfontäne verschwand.

„Harry! Ich dachte, ich wäre deine einzige Freundin und jetzt sehe ich das du ein Fremdgänger bist! Das ist Polygamie und nicht erlaubt!" rief Evelyn gespielt entrüstet und kicherte dann.

„Klappe, Eve!" grummelte Harry.

„Aber wir sind sicher nicht hier, um diesen Geist zu besuchen, oder wolltest du mir doch deine erste Eroberung vorstellen?" fragte Evelyn.

„Woher kennst du Myrte überhaupt?" wollte sie noch wissen.

„Oh, wir haben hier in unserem zweiten Schuljahr Vielsaft-Trank gebraut und dann die Formen von Crabbe und Goyle angenommen. Danach sind wir in den Slytherin-Turm geschlichen und haben dann Draco Malfoy ausgehorcht." erklärte Harry ihr und stellte dann amüsiert fest, dass Evelyn ihn mit Hochachtung anschaute und mehr als nur erstaunt war.

„Vielsaft-Trank im zweiten. Jahr? Und dann auch noch nach Slytherin geschlichen? Respekt mein Schatz! Und du warst wirklich ein Gryffindors." sagte Evelyn beeindruckt.

„Ja, aber ohne Hermine hätten wir das nicht geschafft, das gebe ich gern zu." sagte Harry,

„Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Wir wollen hier nach den Räumen der Gründer suchen!"

„Hier?" fragte Evelyn ungläubig,

„Ja, hier, den hier ist der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Vielleicht finden wir hier auch Hinweise zu den Räumen der Gründer!

„Die Kammer des Schreckens? Hier? Echt oder veralberst du mich?" fragte Evelyn.

„Jupp, genau hier!" sagte Harry, stellte sich vor das Bassin und sagte in Parsel: „Öffne dich!"

Evelyn staunte, als sich das Waschbecken verschob und sich der Eingang zur Kammer lautlos öffnete.

Harry und Evelyn sahen sich an und sprangen kurzer Hand in kurzem Abstand hinunter. Sie landeten auf dem Boden, wo ihr sofort von Harry aufgeholfen wurde.

„Nicht gerade sehr einladend hier." murmelte Evelyn.

Sie und Harry schwangen darauf hin ein paar Mal ihren Zauberstäben und schon war der Boden sauber.

Dann levitierten und wo die Felsbrocken zu groß waren, zerstörten sie die zu erst, gekonnt die heruntergestürzten Felsbrocken, beiseite. Danach reparierte sie noch die Höhlendecke. Das ganze dauerte einige Minuten. Danach öffnete er die letzte Tür vor der Kammer und die beiden Schüler traten neugierig ein.

Ihnen schlug ein bestialischer Geruch entgegen. Evelyn sagte: „Besser wir wenden mal den Luftblasen-Zauber an. Das stinkt hier bestialisch von dem verwesenden Basilisk."

Harry nickte und kurz darauf schimmerte um die beiden Köpfe eine Blase die mit frischer Luft gefüllt war.

Bei der Untersuchung des Basilisken stellten sie erstaunt fest, dass vom Basilisken nicht mehr viel Fleisch da war nach den vier Jahren, aber die Haut und die Innereien waren noch gut erhalten, kein Wunder bei einem mehr als tausendjährigen Tier. Harry entnahmen noch die Zähne des Basilisken, von denen sie wussten, dass sie wertvolle Zutaten für Zaubertränke waren und drückte die Giftdrüsen aus, die noch intakt waren und füllte einige leere Glasampullen mit dem Gift. Ebenso war noch nicht alles Blut geronnen, was sie auch noch „ernteten". Er suchte noch nach dem Herz, das er auch noch fand und in eine Plastik-Tüte steckte.

„Das dürfte es gewesen sein." sagte Harry.

„Ja, da haben wir noch eine reiche Ausbeute." Sagte Evelyn.

Evelyn, die wesentlich mehr von Tränken verstand, sie kam halt nach Mum, wie Harry, nickte, „Der Rest ist nicht mehr verwertbar. Den können wir jetzt verschwinden lassen!"

Evelyn und Harry richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Reste des einstmals so gefährlichen Monsters und verbrannten sie mit einem gemeinsamen Zauberspruch. Danach führten sie dann einen Zauber aus, der die komplette Luft in der Halle reinigte und beendeten die Luftblasenzauber.

„So, Schatz, was sagst du? Das ist die berühmte Kammer des Schreckens!" sagte Harry und führte eine weit ausholende Geste mit dem rechten Arm aus.

„Ich bin erstaunt, was man in dem Schloss alles so findet und es sieht sehr beeindruckend aus." sagte Evelyn und musterte die großen Schlangenstatuen.

Harry grinste, „Das konnte ja nur von einer Nachfahrin von Slytherin kommen."

Evelyn grinste ebenfalls und gab ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter: „Das Blut fliest auch in Dir, vergessen?"

Sie reinigten gemeinsam die gesamte Halle mit Zaubern und verstärkten sicherheitshalber noch mal die Decke mit Stützzaubern.

„So, ich werde mal nachsehen, was sich noch hinter dem Relief von Slytherin verbirgt, nicht, dass noch mehr Basilisken hier lungern.

Er stellte sich vor das riesige Gesicht und rief, „Sprich mit mir, Salazar Slytherin, öffne dein Geheimnis."

Nichts tat sich. Dann hatte Evelyn eine Idee: „Wenn wir die „gemeinsamen" Räume der Gründer suchen, dann sollten wir sie auch zusammen finden und damit auch gemeinsam aufrufen."

Harry nickte und fragte dann: „Und in welcher Sprache?"

„Erst einmal auch Parsel. Wir haben ja gehört, das alle vier Gründer das beherrschten und nicht nur Sly!"

„Ich hab schon eine clevere Schwester. Außerdem bist du ja die ältere. Dann ist es auch nur gerecht, das du solche guten Ideen bekommen musst!"

„Oh mein armer Kleiner. Hoffentlich kriegst du keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe…"

Harry sagte nichts und küsste sie einfach innig: „Nööö, kriege ich nicht!"

Dann sprachen beide gemeinsam in Parsel: „Räume der Gründer, öffnet euch für eure Erben.

Dann sprangen sie erschrocken zurück, als sich der Raum zu verändern begann. Rechts und links erschienen jeweils zwei Steinfiguren. Links ein Dachs und eine Schlange und rechts ein Adler und ein Löwe. Die Animagus-Formen der Gründer.

Diese bewegten sich dann und dahinter zeigten sich dann weitere Räume

Zuerst gingen sie in die Räume hinter der Löwenfigur, Godric Gryffindors Räume. Sie entdeckten eine große Bibliothek mit vielen Büchern über Kampftechniken, Angriffs- und Verteidigungsmagie dann fanden sie die unterschiedlichsten Waffen.

Harry wiederholte dann nochmals, was er wusste: „Godric Gryffindor war oder ist neben Slytherin wohl das berühmteste Mitglied der Gründergemeinschaft. Er bevorzugte für sein Haus Gryffindor stets die Mutigen unter den Kandidaten. Er hinterließ der Schule sein Schwert, das ich, als ich gegen den Basilisken kämpfte, aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen konnte und die Schlange damit tötete. Der Sprechende Hut gehörte ebenfalls Gryffindor, wie der Hut in einem Begrüßungslied zum neuen Schuljahr im vierten Schuljahr enthüllt hat. Gryffindors Zeichen ist ein männlicher Löwe."

„Brav gelernt, mein Süßer…"

Danach gingen sie in den Raum von Helga. Dies war mehr ein gemütlicher aber sehr großer Raum, mit vielen Möglichkeiten, um Magische Wesen unter zu bringen. Aber auch hier waren viele Bücher zu finden über die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde und Heilmagie.

Evelyn fragte ihn: „Was weißt du eigentlich noch über Helga Hufflepuff?"

„Das ist doch auch primär dein Erbe. Erzähl doch du noch mal…"

Evelyn holte Luft und sagte: „Also, 'Huffle' heißt „Windstoß" oder „sich aufblasen", 'puff' bedeutet ebenfalls „Windstoß". Sie ist Mitbegründerin von Hogwarts, die ohne Ansehen der Herkunft und Abstammung ihrer Schüler jeden aufnahm, der magische Begabung mitbrachte und für den Hilfsbereitschaft und Treue selbstverständlich waren. Diese „Großzügigkeit" in der Auswahl brachte dem Haus Hufflepuff freilich auch den Ruf ein, besonders viele „Flaschen" hervorzubringen. Das Wappen des Hauses ist ein schwarzer Dachs auf gelbem Grund. Voldemort besitzt angeblich einen Becher, der früher Helga Hufflepuff gehörte. Dieser Becher ist vermutlich ein Horkrux von Voldemort."

„Ja nicht schlecht, daran, an den Becher, hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht!"

Dann gingen sie an der Statue des Raben vorbei. Sie waren nun offensichtlich in den Räumen von Rowena angekommen. Dieser Raum war eine einzige riesige Bibliothek, die einfach alle anderen in den Schatten stellte. Besonders interessant waren die Aufzeichnungen über Runen und Arithmantik. Auch viele nie veröffentlichte Sprüche konnten die beiden hier finden.

Dann stellte sich Evelyn vor Harry und provozierte ihn: „Und was weißt du noch über dein zweites Haupterbe…"

Harry hob ironisch eine Augenbraue und erklärte dann in bester Dozentenstimme: „Das hier ist also der Raum von Rowena Ravenclaw. Ihr Name lässt sich wie folgt zerlegen: 'raven' und 'claw' ergibt „Rabenkralle". Sie ist Mitbegründerin von Hogwarts, die bei ihren Schülern vor allem Klugheit und Gelehrsamkeit als wichtige Tugenden schätzte. So wird es auch im nach ihr benannten „Haus" gesehen, das einen bronzenen Adler auf blauem Grund, das Sinnbild des Verstands, im Wappen führt."

Dann gingen sie in den letzten Raum. Zwar gab es auch hier sehr viele Bücher, aber das Zaubertranklabor war einfach nur gigantisch. Und was auch noch auffiel war das bemerkenswerte Lager. Wirklich alle bekannten und sehr viele unbekannte Zutaten lagerten hier. Ihre vorhin gewonnenen Zutaten von dem Basilisken ordneten sie in Lager mit ein.

Dann erklärte Evelyn: „Salazar Slytherin sly steht für schlau, gerissen und slither steht für das Gleiten einer Schlange, der angebliche Vorfahre von Lord Voldemort mütterlicherseits, gehörte vor tausend Jahren zu den Gründern von Hogwarts und gilt neben Godric Gryffindor als der beste Zauberer der Gründergemeinschaft. Auf ihn geht das Haus Slytherin zurück. List, Schlauheit und Reinblütigkeit gehörten ursprünglich zu den Auswahlkriterien für seine Schüler."

„Es ist eine Mär, das er sich mit den übrigen Gründern entzweite, weil nach seiner Ansicht nur reinblütige Zauberer das Recht haben, Magie zu erlernen, und verließ die Schule. Wie wir nun wissen waren alle vier Parselmünder und blieben fast 100 Jahre zusammen."

Dann verließen sie auch wieder den vierten Raum und gingen wieder in die Halle von wo aus sie jeden der vier Räume betreten hatten.

Überrascht sah er sich um, da sich die Halle völlig gewandelt hatte, sie standen zwar erneut in einem großen Raum, der zwanzig mal zwanzig Meter maß und an dessen Ende eine weitere Tunnelröhre war. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch die Röhre, war sie sicher, dass sich dort erst das eigentliche Nest des Basilisken befand, das nun aber leer war.

Doch der Raum hinter dem Relief war eine Überraschung, denn er war mit alten Büchern gefüllt. „Schatz! Komm mal her!" rief Harry.

Kurz darauf stand Evelyn neben ihm, „Bei Merlin!" entfuhr es ihr.

Wie einer stürzten sie sich auf die Bücher.

„Hier, schau!" rief Michelle, „Die Tagebücher von Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor."

Evelyn und Harry sahen sich bedeutsam an, „Scheint, wir haben hier nun auch für die Nachwelt den Beweis gefunden und als wären die vier doch nicht so verfeindet wie es die Zaubererwelt so darstellt." sagte Evelyn

„Ja, genau wie die vier es uns bereits gesagt haben. Die Gewinner schreiben die Geschichte." sagte Harry bitter.

Evelyn musste nun grinsen, „Na, uns traut ja auch keiner zu, dass wir angehender Meister der dunklen Künste sind und nicht unerheblich reich. Vielleicht war es mit Gryffindor und den Ladies genauso. Aber lesen wir doch die Tagebücher."

Harry musste schmunzeln und nickte. Er erstellte noch schnell Kopien der Tagebücher. Kurz darauf hielt jeder eine Kopie jeden Tagebuches in der Hand. Die Originale legte er wieder zurück.

Dann grinste er und führte einen weiteren komplexen Zauber auf seine Bücher aus. Evelyn schaute grinsend zu, als sie sahen, dass er eine Kopie von „Quidditch durch die Zeiten!" und „Kräuterkunde für Dummies!" in der Hand hielt.

„Clevere Idee, Harry!" sagte Evelyn und hielt daraufhin eine Schnulzen-Roman und Zaubertranktexte in der Hand. Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass es sich irgendeiner ausleiht." sagte sie schelmisch.

Sie schufen sich in diesem Zimmer ein bequemes Sofa und einige Sessel und begannen, in den gefundenen Büchern zu lesen.

„Eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier, fehlt nur noch ein Feuer."

Gesagt, getan und sofort schufen sie einen Kamin und Harry beschwor ein rauchloses Feuer darin.

„Jetzt ist es richtig gemütlich." sagte Evelyn und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Aber etwas zu knabbern und etwas Tee oder Kürbissaft, das fehlt uns noch!" stellte Evelyn fest.

„Stimmt!" kam es von Harry, der dann gedankenverloren sagte: „Jetzt bräuchte ich Dobby oder Twinky, die würden uns etwas besorgen!"

In dem Moment machte es zwei Mal „Plopp" und beide Hauselfen standen vor einem erschrockenen Harry. Evelyn ging es nicht besser und war ganz erstaunt über die Beiden Hauselfen.

„Oh, Master Potter und Misses Evans was können wir für sie tun?"

„Hallo Dobby, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen, wie geht es dir, wieso kommst du hier her?"

„Master Potter, Sir, hat gerufen und schon sind wir da!"

„Kann jeder Hauself hier erscheinen, Dobby?" fragte Harry und Evelyn war auch sehr neugierig auf die Antwort.

„Nein, nein nur Dobby können und Twinky, weil wir freie Hauselfen sind können wir in die Räume der Gründer! Niemand sonst kann hier herein. Noch nicht einmal der Direktor!"

„Und was ist mit Twinky, sie schaut so unglücklich. Will sie nicht hier her? Sie muss nicht hier bleiben. Wir wollen nicht, das sie sich unwohl fühlt!" sagte nun Evelyn.

„Oh, oh, Misses Evans ist genau so gütig wie Master Potter, Sir. Aber Twinky ist nur unglücklich, weil sie keinen Herren oder Herrin mehr hat. Sie will nicht mehr so weiter leben…"

Nun war Evelyn sauer: „Warum bloß müssen Hauselfen wie Sklaven gebunden sein? Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren! Gibt es keine andere Art der Bindung, wenn es denn schon eine geben muss?"

Nun bekamen Twinky und auch Dobby einen roten Kopf und schauten betreten zu Boden. Harry fragte dann: „Also gibt es noch eine Alternative. Los Dobby sag es schon. Oder willst du das Lady Evans wütend wird?"

Evelyn schaute Harry nun tatsächlich, aber aus einem anderen Grund, wütend an. Dobby der das merkte stotterte nun: „Nein, nein, Dobby und Twinky wollen keine wütenden Misses Evans. Wenn Misses und Master verheiratet wären, dann könnten Hauselfen wie Familie gebunden werden…" zum Schluss wurde er immer leiser.

Evelyn hingegen schrie erfreut auf: „Das ist die Lösung!"

Und zu Twinky und Dobby gewandt: „Harry und ich sind durch den Seelenbindung miteinander gebunden. Das ist doch eine Art Ehe. Damit könnten ihr an uns wie Familienmitglieder gebunden werden.

Nun schauten Dobby und Twinky erst erstaunt und dann immer glücklicher. Kurz darauf war es beschlossene Sache und die vier Banden sich aneinander. Kurz darauf brachten zwei glückliche Hauselfen wunderschöne Leckereien und verschwanden wieder, nicht ohne zu versprechen, es hier noch viel wohnlicher zu machen und immer wenn sie hier schliefen, sollten in ihren Betten Dummies erscheinen, die den Eindruck erwecken würden, das sie in ihren Betten schlafen würden.

Nach einigen Stunden sah sie auf die Uhr, „Wir sollten zurück kehren."

Die beiden anderen legten die Bücher sorgfältig in die Regale zurück und schnappten sich ihre Kopien der Tagebücher.

„Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir doch noch!" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Was ist denn noch?" fragte Evelyn.

„Nun, wir sind unter uns, werden sicher keinen überraschenden Besuch erhalten, was sagt uns das?" fragte Harry.

Evelyn nickte schmunzelnd und schaute sich um. Dann als sie sich wieder zu Harry zurück drehte, fand sie sich in Harrys starken Armen wieder und seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund, wo sie sofort mit der ihren zu spielen begann.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder lösten.

Dann gingen sie Arm in Arm zurück in die Vorhalle der Kammer des Schreckens und der Mund Slytherins schloss sich wieder. Auch die große Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder nach oben?" fragte Evelyn.

„Gute Frage. Aber es muss einen Weg geben." sagte Harry.

Er sah, dass unten an der Röhre auch eine Schlange zu sehen war und hisste in Parsel „Zurück!"

Plötzlich erschienen Stufen in der Röhre und Harry grinste. Als sie die erste Stufe betraten, setzte diese sich in Bewegung und wie auf einer Rolltreppe wurden sie mit großer Geschwindigkeit nach oben gebracht. Als sie oben waren und stellten sie überrascht aber auch zufrieden fest, dass der Eingang der Röhre wieder verschlossen war.

„Perfekt, so kann uns keiner folgen." sagte Harry und schloss den Eingang hinter dem Waschbecken.

Gemütlich begaben sie sich in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit davon gerannt war. Jetzt aber hatten sie großen Hunger.


	31. Der Unterricht beginnt

**Der Unterricht beginnt**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

‚ bla, bla, bla' = Denken

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Evelyn nickte schmunzelnd und schaute sich um. Dann als sie sich wieder zu Harry zurück drehte, fand sie sich in Harrys starken Armen wieder und seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund, wo sie sofort mit der ihren zu spielen begann.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder lösten.

Dann gingen sie Arm in Arm zurück in die Vorhalle der Kammer des Schreckens und der Mund Slytherins schloss sich wieder. Auch die große Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder nach oben?" fragte Evelyn.

„Gute Frage. Aber es muss einen Weg geben." sagte Harry.

Er sah, dass unten an der Röhre auch eine Schlange zu sehen war und hisste in Parsel „Zurück!"

Plötzlich erschienen Stufen in der Röhre und Harry grinste. Als sie die erste Stufe betraten, setzte diese sich in Bewegung und wie auf einer Rolltreppe wurden sie mit großer Geschwindigkeit nach oben gebracht. Als sie oben waren und stellten sie überrascht aber auch zufrieden fest, dass der Eingang der Röhre wieder verschlossen war.

„Perfekt, so kann uns keiner folgen." sagte Harry und schloss den Eingang hinter dem Waschbecken.

* * *

Gemütlich begaben sie sich in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit davon gerannt war. Jetzt aber hatten sie großen Hunger.

Vor der großen Halle trafen sie auf Malfoy und sein Gefolge, bestehend aus Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson. Sofort fing Malfoy mit seinen Stänkereinen an.

„Na Potter, wie geht es dir denn, wenn man keinen Protegé mehr hat. Ohne deine Flohquaste und deinen Wehrwolf fühlst du dich sicher sehr einsam, oder?"

Harry atmete nur tief durch und wollte weiter gehen, aber Malfoy war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig mit ihm, denn er fuhr fort: „Und dann scheint dir ja das Geld aus gegangen zu sein? Gehst du jetzt betteln?"

Die Parkinson fügte noch hämisch grinsend hin zu: „Und hasst dir dabei ne Gossentussi zugelegt? Na ja zu was anderem bist du scheinbar auch nicht in der Lage!"

Lachend gingen dann Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson hinter Malfoy her, in die große Halle. Der rief dann noch lauthals beim Eintreten: „Achtung, Achtung sehr geehrte Zauberer, Hexen und Schlammblüter, wir bitten um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Prinz Schmuddel und Majestät Schlammbrödel betreten nun die heiligen Hallen. Bitte machen sie Platz, nicht das sie sich anstecken…"

Damit setzte sich der Malfoy-Clan an seinen angestammten Tisch. Harry und Evelyn hatten natürlich bei ihrem Eintreten die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Aber das war ihnen von vorne herein klar gewesen. Darauf waren sie vorbereitet. Es schmerzte zwar ein wenig, aber andererseits freuten sie sich auch schon darauf, wenn sie ihre Maskerade beenden würden.

#Es ist schon nett wieder zurück zu sein. Eigentlich hat sich doch nicht viel geändert! # sagte Harry zu Evelyn telepatisch.

#Soll das heißen, das dies, die für diesen eingebildeten und arroganten Arsch Malfoy, übliche Art und Weise ist, wie er durch die Welt geht und meint etwas besonderes zu sein? # fragte Evelyn ebenso zurück.

#Jep, so und nicht anders kennen wir ihn hier! Aber was mich immer wieder überrascht ist die Tatsache, dass unser lieber Schuldirektor nichts dagegen tut? Als würde er es dulden, oder als ob er keine Chance hätte dagegen ein zu schreiten. Es ist auf jeden Fall komisch. Nur wenn jemand anderes so etwas macht, dann hagelt es Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen! #

#Das ist ja interessant. Mal schauen, was wir alles so in dieser Richtung in nächster Zeit noch heraus bekommen können. Vielleicht gelingt es uns Malfoy zu diskreditieren! # machte sich Evelyn so ihre Gedanken.

Harry fügte noch hinzu: #Und am besten erwischen wir das ganze Haus Slytherin… #

#Hey, was hast du gegen Sly oder noch schlimmer gegen mich, die Erbin von Slytherin? # ereiferte sich nun Evelyn telepatisch, konnte aber ein Funkeln ihrer Augen nicht unterdrücken.

#Es geht nicht um dich, sondern um dem jetzigen Hauslehrer eins aus zu wischen! # versuchte Harry Evelyn zu beschwichtigen.

Die aber war noch nicht fertig, besonders, da sie mit Harrys letzten Satz ihn selber doch etwas provozieren konnte, als sie sogleich sagte: #Was heißt es geht nicht um mich, liebst du mich nicht mehr? #

Harry verdreht nur genervt die Augen und antwortete lakonisch: #Wenn du willst, dann lassen wir das ganze mit der Tarnung sein und ich zeige dir hier vor der versammelten Lehrerschaft und allen Schülern, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Willst du? #

#Echt, du liebst mich? Wirklich mich, die hässliche, arme, kleine, ungewaschene und unsichere Evelyn? #

Harry legte sehr heftig sein Besteck auf den Tisch, das es laut knallte und schaute Evelyn mit blitzenden Augen an, atmete einmal tief durch…

Evelyn, die nun sicher war, das sie zu weit gegangen war, legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte ihm immer noch telepatisch: #Beruhige dich, ich wollte dich nur aufziehen. Und es hat ja wunderbar geklappt! #

#Erwarte nur nicht, das du mich immer so leicht wieder beruhigen kannst. # dabei hatten seine Augen ein Funkeln, das Evelyn gleichzeitig Himmel und Hölle versprach.

Sie musste auch noch einen drauf setzen: #Andererseits, genau diese Stimmung stelle ich mir besonders erregend vor, wenn wir das erste Mal … na du weißt ja schon, was mit ich dann dir anstelle…#

#Du solltest wirklich nicht mit dem Feuer spielen. Denn ich verspreche dir, dass du bei einem der nächsten Spiele mit dem Feuer du dir nicht die Finger verbrennst, sondern du ein heißes Liebesspiel erwarten kannst. Und dann ist es mir vielleicht egal, wo wir uns gerade befinden. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will? # Dabei glitzerten Harrys Augen wirklich teuflisch.

Evelyn schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte nur für Harry verständlich: „Das wünsche ich mir wirklich in nicht all zu großer Zukunft…"

Langsam beruhigten sie sich und widmeten sich dann auch ihrem Abendessen.

Später dann verschwanden sie wie immer, nachdem sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren, im ihren Schlafräumen, um sich dann wieder in den Räumen der Gründer zu treffen.

Harry war direkt schon hier erschienen. Evelyn lies es sich nicht entgehen noch ein wenig zu lauschen, während sie so tat, als würde sie schlafen.

Wieder las Harry in den neuen Büchern, die er sich diesmal vorgenommen hatte. Später dann kam Evelyn auch dazu.

Grinsend setzte sie sich neben Harry und erzählte die neuesten Nachrichten, aus dem Hause Ravenclaw: „Also allen Anschein nach will deine Freundin Cho alles Mögliche versuchen, um dich, wie hat sie es genannt, in die richtige Bahnen zurück zu bringen. Damit meint sie natürlich, das sie dich zwischen ihre Schenkel bekommen will!" zum Schluss war Evelyn richtig giftig und auch ein wenig eifersüchtig geworden.

Irgendwie fand Harry die Eifersucht von Evelyn sehr schmeichelhaft. Leider war das durch sein leicht arrogantes Grinsen deutlich im Gesicht ab zu lesen. Evelyn bemerkte das sofort und fuhr ihn an: „Und dir gefällt das auch noch, das diese Schlampe Cho auf dich steht und ich eifersüchtig bin. Das sehe ich dir genau an!"

Harry war sofort klar, das er nun etwas gut machen musste und antwortete, wobei er versuchte seinen Arm um Evelyn zu legen, was sie aber vehement ablehnte: „Evelyn, ja ich gebe es zu, das ich mich geschmeichelt fühle, dass du eifersüchtig bist, gebe ich gerne zu. Aber der Grund ist ein anderer, als du meinst. Schließlich bist du alles und das einzige was ich möchte, als Mensch, Freundin, Partnerin, Geliebte und später als Ehefrau und Mutter unserer gemeinsamen Kinder. Das Cho auf mich steht oder sie mich nur ihrer Liste von Eroberungen hinzu fügen möchte ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Sie hat keine und wird keine Chance haben niemals. Auch keine andere, egal ob sie Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood oder sonst wie heißt. Bitte glaube mir das!"

Mit großen Augen hatte Evelyn dem Liebesgeständnis zu gehört. Fassungslos fing sie dann noch an zu realisieren, das Harry von ihrem gemeinsamen Leben, Heirat und schließlich auch von Kindern gesprochen hatte.

Dann endlich fiel sie ihm glücklich um den Hals, um ihn heftig zu küssen. Sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hingebend streichelte sie ihn überall, bis schließlich ihre Hand in Harrys Hose verschwand. Das erschreckte Harry sehr, denn er hatte immer noch Hemmungen weiter zu gehen. Erschrocken sprang er auf und sagte: „Ich gehe mal Baden, das wollte sich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit machen!" sagte Harry und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Evelyn, die erst enttäuscht und auch traurig war, weil sie immer noch nicht näher zueinander gefunden hatten, sie war längst schon zu mehr bereit, wollte im ersten Moment den Raum verlassen. Dann aber machte sie sich immer mehr Gedanken um Harry und wie er sich eigentlich in der letzten Zeit ihr gegen über verhalten hatte. Sie glaubte immer seine Lust und sein Wunsch auf mehr zu verspüren, andererseits aber auch eine Angst zu verspüren, was sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Dann kam ihr ein Gespräch mit ihrer Patentante in den Sinn, die irgendwann einmal zusammen mit Remus ihr von Harry erzählte, dass dieser immer erst daran dachte anderen nicht weh zu tun, bevor er an seine Wünsche dachte. Wie hatte sie noch gesagt, genau er würde lieber auf seine große Liebe verzichten, als den ersten Schritt zu tun, nur um niemanden zu irgendwas zu drängen. Remus hatte noch lachend hinzu gefügt, er brauche sicher einmal eine Freundin, die ihn anmachte und zielstrebig vorging und nicht wie üblich anders herum, das es der Mann, in dem Fall Harry, machen würde.

Nun kam ein Schmunzeln über ihr Gesicht und sie ging ebenfalls zielstrebig ins gemeinsame Bad.

########FLASHBACK ANFANG########

Derweil saß Harry in der Badewanne und hoffte, das Evelyn nicht herein kam. Es war ihm unendlich peinlich, dass er ein erigiertes Glied bekommen hatte, als ihn Evelyn dort berührt hatte. Er wollte sie zu nichts drängen.

Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn wegstoßen würde. Sie hatte so viel Schlimmes erlebt, das sie sicher längst noch nicht so weit sei, obwohl er gerne schon weiter gegangen wäre.

Dann kam ihm auch noch die Tatsache in den Kopf, das ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal für 24 Stunden in einer halbkörperlichen Form erscheinen würden, wenn sie das erste Mal Geschlechtsverkehr haben würden. Das wollte er so weit wie möglich hinaus zögern.

Langsam redete er sich ein, das er das richtige gemacht hatte, obwohl im der traurige und verletzte Ausdruck in Evelyns Augen aufgefallen war.

Nachdem er ungefähr eine viertel Stunde so nachdenklich im Bad saß, öffnete sich die Tür und Evelyn trat ein.

########FLASHBACK ENDE########

Evelyn schaute zu Harry, sagte gar nichts, sondern fing langsam an sich aus zu ziehen. Mit großen erschrockenen Augen schaute ihr Harry zu. Als sie nur noch ihren Schlüpfer und ihren BH anhatte wollte er seinen Kopf abwenden, als Evelyn sagte: „Harry, Schatz, bitte schau mich an. Schau nur weg, wenn ich dir nicht gefalle oder du mich nicht mehr magst. Doch wenn du mich liebst, dann schaue mich an, wenn ich mich hier für dich ausziehe!"

„Aber … aber … ich darf … dich so … doch … nicht …anschauen!" stammelte Harry.

Evelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte so liebevoll wie möglich: „Doch du darfst und ich will, das du mich anschaust und gleich auch überall streichelst!"

Bebannt schaute Harry sie an, als sie ihren wunderschönen Busen entblößte und dann auch noch das Höschen auszog. Dann ging Evelyn langsam in die Badewanne und entdeckte Harrys erigiertes Glied, als sie sagte: „Und das deine Gefühle für mich so deutlich zu sehen sind, macht mich stolz und glücklich, bitte streichele und küss mich, Harry!"

Damit kniete sie sich vor Harry küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und führte seine Hand an ihre Brust. Sie streichelte ihn ebenfalls an seiner Brust und fuhr dann langsam seinen Körper herunter.

Gleichzeitig führte sie auch seine Hand langsam an ihrem Körper herunter. Dann hatte es Harry endlich verstanden und streichelte sie nun auch an ihrer intimsten Stelle, was ihr das eine oder andere wohlige stöhnen entlockte.

Dann aber wurde sie ein wenig energischer und bearbeitet seinen Penis immer intensiver mit der Hand. Harry saß nun zwischenzeitlich auf dem Beckenrand und Evelyn ging mit ihrem immer näher an Harrys bestes Stück und nahm schließlich sein Glied mit ihrem Mund auf und verschaffte so in wenigen Minuten Harrys ersten Höhepunkt. Sie genoss es sichtlich, wie er zuckte und bebte, während sie ihn mit Zunge und Mund über den Abgrund trieb.

Mit einer Mischung aus Glückseeligkeit und Überraschung schaute Harry Evelyn an, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Das war das schönste, was ich je gespürt hatte, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Harry glücklich.

„Und das nächste Mal aber bist du dran, mich glücklich zu machen!" sagte Evelyn ebenfalls glücklich grinsend.

Nun fasste sich Harry ein Herz hob seinerseits Evelyn auf den Beckenrand und sagte: „Warum warten…"

Damit küsste er erst ihren Mund, fuhr küssend ihren Hals entlang, kam zu ihren Brüsten, dann leckte er ihre Brustwarzen und saugte ausgiebig daran. Das Bad war mit dem wollüstigen Stöhnen Evelyns gefüllt.

Langsam ging Harry mit seinen Fingern weiter herunter und fuhr schließlich langsam mit der Zunge zwischen den Schamlippen entlang.

Schließlich trat seine Zunge an die Stelle seiner Finger und dann saugten seine Lippen zärtlich an ihrer Klitoris.

Es gab keinen Weg, der sie, Evelyn, stoppen konnte, immer wieder seinen Namen zu schreien und nichts konnte sie abhalten, ihn zu greifen, ihre Finger brachten sein unordentliches Haar durcheinander, als sie ihn verzweifelt näher zog.

Er drängte sie so schnell an den Rand... zu schnell... aber sie liebte, was er mit ihr tat. Sie liebte wie er ihr Empfinden weckte... wie schnell er sie dazu brachte zu kommen... wie ungehemmt sie hier mit ihm umging. Dann hatte auch sie ihren Orgasmus.

Noch lange Zeit lagen sie dann sich umarmend im wieder aufgefüllten Bad. Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie gemeinsam dann war der Augenblick des Aufbruchs da.

Wieder einmal waren sie früh geräuschlos aus den Räumen der Gründer noch schnell in die Schlafräume teleportiert, um von dort dann, nach dem sie sich umgezogen und gewaschen hatten, wie alle Schüler zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Nach den ersten Tagen in Hogwarts, wo sie sich erst einmal in die neuen Unterrichte und ihre Lehrer eingelebt hatten, wurde es für die meisten ruhiger. Nicht jedoch für Harry und Evelyn. Dadurch, dass sie sich entschlossen hatten einen besonders negativen oder eher billigen Eindruck bei den Mitschülern zu hinterlassen.

Wieder und wieder wurden sie Ziel der verbalen Angriffe der verschiedensten Schüler. War es Malfoy und seine Clique, oder Cho mit ihrem Anhang oder die ehemaligen Freunde von Harry aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.

In Snapes Unterricht nahmen sie im Augenblick nur Theorie durch und auch dort waren sie nicht sicher vor den Schikanen von Snape aber auch vor denen der Slytherins, allen voran von Malfoy.

Nach ein paar Tagen kam es dann, wie zu erwarten zur Eskalation. Malfoy passte Evelyn und Harry am Ausgang aus dem Kerker, nach dem Unterricht zu Zaubertränke ab und lästerte gehässig: „Na Evans, was hängst du denn mit dem Weichei Potter immer so ab? Musst du unbedingt das letzte was es gibt dir als Begleitung aussuchen? Da sind doch meine beiden Begleiter doch schon eine ganz andere Klasse als dieser unterbelichtete Arsch…"

Goyle und Crabbe lachten und Goyle fragte: „Nun wie wäre es mit mir?"

„Oder mit mir? Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, dir zu zeigen zu was du eigentlich gemacht bist, doch du solltest dich zu erst einmal waschen…" fügte Crabbe noch hinzu.

Malfoy unterbrach die Beiden und sagte: „Erst einmal bin ich dran. Danach dürft ihr sie vielleicht dann auch mal probieren. Aber erst ich!"

Dann drehte er sich zu einer bestürzten und immer wütenderen Evelyn und fragte scheinheilig: „Na wie wäre es, tritt dem Penner von Potter in den Arsch und lass dir von mir zeigen, wozu du gemacht bist…"

Einmal durchatmend und einen warnenden Blick auf Harry werfend, der verstand, dass das Evelyn erst einmal selbst erledigen wollte, sage Evelyn mit dem bissigsten Ton zu dem sie in der Lage war: „Was willst denn du von mir. Du bist doch nur als das schwule Frettchen hier bekannt. Genau genommen lauft ihr drei doch unter dem Pseudonym: Das schwule Frettchen und seine Arschficker-Sklaven…"

Mit Entsetzen und Bestürzung wurde sie von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle angestiert. Dann wurde Malfoy immer wütender und schrie sie schließlich an: „Was soll denn das für ein Scheiß sein. Wer behauptet denn so etwas. Den bringe ich um!"

„Oh, oh, klein Dracy, regt sich über die Gerüchte auf, die es über ihn und seine ebenso schwule Leibgarde gibt? Dabei sind das noch nicht einmal alle Gerüchte…"

„Halt die Schnauze du billige Schlampe und nenn mich nicht Dracy!" wurde Evelyn nun von Malfoy angeschrien.

„Uh, jetzt bekomme ich es aber mit der Angst, klein Malfoy dreht gleich durch. Dabei ist das andere Gerücht doch noch viel ätzender…" provozierte Evelyn.

„Es gibt keine Gerüchte über mich…" fauchte sie nun Malfoy an, wobei Harry immer mehr am Grinsen war, was Draco auch bemerkte.

„Und du Potter, wisch dir das grinsen aus deinem hässlichen Gesicht. Du hast ja sowieso keine Ahnung und davon ganz viel!"

„Och, klein Malfoy, jetzt krieg ich aber Angst. Aber du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, ich überlasse das ganz alleine Evelyn. Mit dir wird dir noch alle Mal alleine fertig. Aber das andere Gerücht ist wirklich zu köstlich!" lästerte nun Harry.

Nun stellten sich Crabbe und Goyle demonstrativ vor Harry, als wollten sie ihn abhalten, gegen Malfoy an zu gehen. Harry grinste nur süffisant und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Doch Evelyn lies nicht locker und fragte weiter provozierend: „Und klein Malfoy will nicht das nächste Gerücht wissen? Aber ich sag es dir trotzdem. Alle Mädchen behaupten, das dein kleiner Prinz nur so lange ist wie ein kleiner Finger. Was willst du dann damit bei einer Frau machen. Da bist du doch besser bei den Ärschen deiner Leibgarde auf gehoben…"

Nun war es mit der Beherrschung von Malfoy geschehen: „Halt die Fresse du blöde Schlampe. Dafür wirst du büßen. Das wird dir noch leid tun!"

Trocken sagte Evelyn: „Und warum nicht gleich? Wir haben doch jetzt Zeit oder nicht?"

Und zu Harry gewand sagte sie: „Und du lässt mich das alleine machen, wenn Malfoy fair bleibt!"

„Klar, WENN er fair bleibt!" antwortete Harry trocken.

Evelyn und Malfoy zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sofort legte Malfoy los und schoss Fluch auf Fluch auf Evelyn ab. Sie wehrte alle locker ab oder wich ihnen aus. Einige schickte sie postwendend zurück, so das Malfoy nun springen musste.

Sie lachte und reizte Malfoy weiter: „Ist das alles was ein Malfoy und Nachwuchs-Todesser kann? Da brauchen wir ja keine Angst zu haben!"

Malfoy, der nun langsam merkte, dass ihm Evelyn wirklich überlegen war, schaute zu Crabbe und Goyle und nickte ihnen zu.

Die zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Evelyn. Doch schneller als die beiden griff nun auch Harry in den ungerechten Kampf mit ein und es entstand einheftiges Duell drei gegen zwei.

Aber auch in dieser Konstellation hatten Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle gegen Evelyn und Harry kaum eine Chance, nun sah es für die Slytherins richtig schlecht aus.

Was Harry und Evelyn nicht mit bekamen war, das sich die restlichen Slytherins des siebten Jahrgangs von hinten an sie heran schlichen.

Jetzt provozierte sie Malfoy, als er sagte: „Wenn wir euch erledigt haben, dann werde ich dir zeigen, was es heißt einen Malfoy zu beleidigen. Und nach dem ich mit dir fertig bin, dann werden dich meine Jungs zureiten…"

„Jetzt droht er mir mich zu vergewaltigen…" sagte Evelyn und schickte einen wütenden Reductor auf Malfoy, der dem gerade so noch ausweichen konnte.

Harry fragte sich, woher Malfoy zu der Überzeugung kam, sie zu besiegen.

Dann aber bemerkte Harry ein grimmiges Aufblitzen in Malfoys Augen und schon wurden Evelyn und Harry von hinten angegriffen.

Sofort waren beide mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt.

Um sie beide, besonders Evelyn zu schützen schrie Harry: „Stupor maximus globales!"

Damit waren mit einem Male alle Slytherins betäubt. Jetzt erst kamen die ersten Lehrer, allen voran Professor Snape. Dazu die Professoren Flittwick, McGonagall und Dumbledore.

Snape schrie die beiden an: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, warum greifen sie Schüler aus meinem Haus an! Dafür werden sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen!"

Alle anderen Professoren schauten die Beiden, Evelyn und Harry, enttäuscht und wütend an.

Doch es kam anders als alle gedacht hatten. Der blutige Baron, Hausgeist der Slytherins, erschien und erklärte: „Es ist eine Schande, was sich Mitglieder aus meinem Haus hier geleistet haben. Sie haben die Beiden auf unnötigen Weisen provoziert. Dann haben sich Mrs Evans und Mr. Malfoy duelliert. Als Mr. Malfoy in Bedrängnis geriet bekam er unfaire Hilfe von den Herren Crabbe und Goyle. Das wurde zum Teil von Mr. Potter aufgefangen und zu dritt hatten sie keine Chance gegen die Beiden."

Nun machte der blutige Baron eine Pause und setzte dann seine Erläuterung fort: „Dann aber drohte Mr. Malfoy, das er und Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle Mrs. Evans vergewaltigen wollten. Im gleichen Augenblick wurden die beiden vom gesamten siebten Jahrgang der Slytherins angegriffen."

Sir Nikolas fuhr ein wenig stolz fort: „Da hatten sie aber nicht mit Mr. Potter gerechnet, der einen Stuporfluch auf alle Slytherins sprach und sie gemeinsam betäubte!"

Das betätigte der blutige Baron und schloss seine Erklärung: „Nicht nur, das es eine Schande ist, das ein ganzer Jahrgang keine Chance gegen die beiden hatte, dass was sie mit Mrs. Evans vorhatten ist eine Schande, wie sie das Haus Slytherin noch nie erlebt hatte…"


	32. Auf der Krankenstation

**42. Kapitel – Auf der Krankenstation**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Snape schrie die beiden an: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, warum greifen sie Schüler aus meinem Haus an! Dafür werden sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen!"

Alle anderen Professoren schauten die Beiden, Evelyn und Harry, erwartungsvoll an.

Doch es kam anders als alle gedacht hatten. Der blutige Baron, Hausgeist der Slytherins, erschien und erklärte: „Es ist eine Schande, was sich Mitglieder aus meinem Haus hier geleistet haben. Sie haben die Beiden auf unnötigen Weisen provoziert. Dann haben sich Mrs Evans und Mr. Malfoy duelliert. Als Mr. Malfoy in Bedrängnis geriet bekam er unfaire Hilfe von den Herren Crabbe und Goyle. Das wurde zum Teil von Mr. Potter aufgefangen und zu dritt hatten sie keine Chance gegen die Beiden."

Nun machte der blutige Baron eine Pause und setzte dann seine Erläuterung fort: „Dann aber drohte Mr. Malfoy, das er und Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle Mrs. Evans vergewaltigen wollten. Im gleichen Augenblick wurden die beiden vom gesamten siebten Jahrgang der Slytherins angegriffen."

Sir Nikolas fuhr ein wenig stolz fort: „Da hatten sie aber nicht mit Mr. Potter gerechnet, der einen Stuporfluch auf alle Slytherins sprach und sie gemeinsam betäubte!"

Das betätigte der blutige Baron und schloss seine Erklärung: „Nicht nur, das es eine Schande ist, das ein ganzer Jahrgang keine Chance gegen die beiden hatte, dass was sie mit Mrs. Evans vorhatten ist eine Schande, wie sie das Haus Slytherin noch nie erlebt hatte…"

Entsetzen war in den Gesichtern von Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und ganz besonders auf dem Gesicht von Professor Snape zu erkennen.

Professor Flittwick war zornig wie noch nie und das konnten alle sehen, als er sagte: „Das ist ein Skandal und ein Verbrechen, das diese Schule noch niemals in einer derartigen Form erlebt hat. Das einzige was es abmildert, wenn auch nur wenig, ist die Tatsache, das wenigstens der Hausgeist der Slytherins einen Funken Ehre hat. Dafür bedanke ich mich ganz außerordentlich bei ihnen Hr. Baron!" damit verneigte er sich vor dem roten Baron.

Zwischenzeitlich war Mme. Pomfrey erschienen, hatte die Erklärung aber noch mit bekommen und untersuchte nun Evelyn und Harry: „Das ist ein Skandal. Beide haben schlimme Schnitt- und Brandverletzungen, die von dunklen Flüchen herrühren und keiner kümmert sich um die Beiden oder schickt sie zur ärztlichen Versorgung zu mir. Das ist ein himmelschreiender Skandal!" ereiferte sie sich.

„Nun haben sie sich mal nicht so", fuhr sie nun Professor Snape an, „schauen sie auch einmal, was die anderen hier haben. Nicht, das sie in ihrer einseitigen Fürsorge vielleicht wirklich Verletzte hier übersehen!"

Mit einem Schwenker über die immer noch betäubten stellte sie fest: „Außer, das die hier betäubt sind, haben sie keinerlei Verletzungen, bist auf ein paar unbedeutende Prellungen! Sie können diese ja selber wieder erwecken!"

Damit nahm sie Evelyn und Harry, die sie vorläufig notversorgt hatte, an die Hände und ging mit ihnen in den Krankensaal.

Dort angekommen verfrachtete sie beide in die äußerste Ecke und trennte den Bereich der Beiden vom restlichen Krankensaal ab. Dann Sprach sie erst bei Evelyn und dann bei Harry alle notwendigen Beschwörungen, so dass kurz danach alle Schnitte, Prellungen und Brandwunden geheilt waren.

Dann sagte sie mit einer für Harry und Evelyn überraschend fürsorglichen und liebevollen Stimme: „So ihr beiden Turteltäubchen. Dieser Raum ist nur von euch, mir, eurem Hauslehrer und dem Direktor betretbar. Viel Vergnügen wünsche ich euch. Ach ja es ist übrigens ein Alarmzauber mit eingerichtet, so dass ihr merkt, wenn Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flittwick oder ich erscheine. Also tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!"

Geschockt sahen beide zur Schulkrankenschwester, unfähig auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bringen. Mme. Pomfrey musste Grinsen und erklärte: „Bei meiner Untersuchung, zur Feststellung der Diagnose eurer Verletzungen blieb mir auch nicht euer Seelenbund verborgen. Und da euer Seelenbund eine deutliche Rotfärbung hat, bedeutet das, dass ihr euch auch zwischenmenschlich ein wenig näher gekommen seid. Obwohl ihr das super gut vertuscht!"

Nun stieg Evelyn aus ihrem Bett und ging mit dem etwas knappen Nachthemd, das sie zwischenzeitlich angezogen hatte ans Bett von Harry und sagte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen: „Ja, ja einer Frau kann man in Sachen Liebe kaum etwas vormachen!" setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und küsste ihn innig.

Harry schaute nach dem Kuss nur geschockt von einer zur anderen der beiden Frauen, die regelrecht loskicherten: „Na prima, erst rette ich dich und dann werde ich auch noch hoch genommen. Das ist also der Dank für meine Opferbereitschaft!" damit lies er sich theatralisch zurück ins Bett fallen.

Mme. Pomfrey musste schmunzeln und das wurde zu einem offenen Grinsen, als nun Evelyn antwortet: „Also zu erst einmal als mein Freund und Liebhaber, ist das schließlich deine Aufgabe. Zum anderen hatte ich eigentlich auch noch vor, mich bei dir auf besondere Art und Weise zu bedanken. Doch dafür müssten wir warten, bis Mme. Pomfrey gegangen ist. Es sein denn sie hat, rein medizinisch gesehen, Interesse uns zu beobachten, ob wir dabei uns nicht überanstrengen. Könnte ja sein bei ihrem medizinischen Verantwortungsbewusstsein!"

Mme. Pomfrey hatte das Zwinkern von Evelyn, das sie ihr zugeschickt hatte mitbekommen und macht freudig mit, als sie dann antwortet: „Nun ja Mr. Evans, sie haben recht, also wenn sie dann bitte gleich anfangen wollen, bevor wir noch weitere Besucher bekommen…"

Nun stieg Evelyn bei Harry aufs Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss. Zum Leidwesen der Beiden Frauen hatte Harry aber das Zwinkern mitbekommen und so ging er nun selber in die Offensive, als er nun seinerseits sagte: „Mme. Pomfrey, ich bewundere und akzeptiere ihre medizinische Sorge um uns. Ich hätte folgenden Vorschlag. Lassen sie es doch uns beide, also sie Mme. Pomfrey und ich miteinander probieren. Sollte ich mich fit genug anstellen, dann kann ich mich ja um Evelyn kümmern und…"

Weiter kam er nicht, den Evelyn lies sich nun auf ihn fallen und sagte mit gespieltem Ärger: „Wehe du rührst ohne meine Erlaubnis auch nur eine einzige Frau an. Das ist dein Todesurteil…"

Dann aber mussten alle drei lachen, da sie den Spaß nun wirklich genossen.

Mme. Pomfrey wandte sich dann ab und sagte: „Also ihr bleibt heute und morgen hier auf der Krankenstation. Übermorgen könnt ihr dann wieder in den Unterricht, Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Ach ja, wie ich bereits vorhin sagte, tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde…" damit verschwand sie leise kichernd aus dem Krankensaal.

########FLASHBACK ANFANG########

Derweil saßen Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Professor Flittwick, der Hauslehrer von Harry und Evelyn und last but not least, Professor Snape, Hauslehrer der Slytherins im Büro von Albus Dumbledore zusammen. Kurz darauf erschien auch noch Mme. Pomfrey.

Dumbledore begrüßte sie und fragte: „Nun Poppy, wie geht es unserer Mrs Evans und besonders unserem Mr. Potter?"

„Nun, wenn sich die Verletzungen nicht verkomplizieren, dann sollten sie übermorgen in der Lage sein, wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen, aber nur wenn keine Komplikationen auftreten. Es ist ein Skandal, was sich da abgespielt hat. Ich hoffe die Täter werden mit der notwendigen Konsequenz und Härte bestraft!"

Mit blitzenden Augen schaute sie Snape an und sagte im abfälligen Ton: „Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, kann sich auch mal die Finger verbrennen!"

Nun schrie Professor Flittwick auf: „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Diese Taten erfordern einen Schulverweis für alle beteiligten Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin und für die Androhung und Absprache zu Vergewaltigung müssen die Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle vor den Zauberamagot angeklagt werden!"

„Nun einmal langsam", fuhr Snape auf, „es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. Also brauchen wir auch nicht übertrieben zu reagieren!"

„Nichts passiert?" schrie nun Mme. Pomfrey, „das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Die Verletzungen sind sehr ernst und wurden durch zum Teil schwarz magische Flüche verursacht. Das kann ich beweisen und ich werde das auch vor jedem Gremium machen! Außerdem ist die psychologische Belastung durch die geplante und ausgesprochene und damit letztendlich versuchte Vergewaltigung nicht zu unterschätzen. Wenn sie das versuchen unter den Tisch zu kehren, verlasse ich augenblicklich Hogwarts und wende mich an das Ministerium und an die Presse!"

Nun schauten Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape entsetzt zur Schulkrankenschwester.

Professor Flittwick sagte grimmig: „Das ist die Idee, ich gehe mit, sobald die beiden genesen sind!" damit nickte er noch Mme. Pomfrey zu.

Nun endlich mischte sich der Schulleiter mit in den aus den Fugen zu geratene Konflikt: „Also wir sollten das unter uns klären, um nicht den Ruf der Schule zu gefährden. Ich halte es für überzogen, besonders die Presse ein zu schalten. Wir sollten uns bemühen, einen Konsens zu finden, der eine Bestrafung darstellt, aber allen eine Chance auf Rehabilitierung gibt!"

Professor McGonagall nickte dazu: „Der selben Meinung bin ich auch. Eine harte aber gerechte Strafe! Können sie damit leben, lieber Kollege?" dabei schaute sie zu Professor Flittwick.

Der sagte trocken: „Gut sie sollen eine Chance zur Rehabilitierung erhalten, andererseits muss ich auch daran interessiert sein die Schüler aus meinem Haus zu schützen, ins besondere Mrs. Evans und Mr. Potter. Mein Vorschlag wäre folgender unter Berücksichtigung aller Tatsachen. Alle zweitrangig beteiligten aus dem Hause Slytherin erhalten einen Schulverweis für vier Wochen und wenn sie sich tadellos im Laufe des restlichen Schuljahres verhalten, werden auch sämtliche Einträge gelöscht. Bei den Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle würde ich vorschlagen, das sie einen Verweis aus der Schule für das ganze Schuljahr und ein Eintrag in die Akten, der nicht gelöscht werden kann. Sie erhalten dann nächstes Jahr die Chance ihr siebtes Schuljahr zu wiederholen und den Abschluss zu erlangen!"

Mme. Pomfrey nickte und sagte: „Das ist zwar nicht die gerechte Strafe, aber damit könnte man ausnahmsweise noch leben!"

Dieser Meinung war Snape aber nicht und regte sich maßlos auf: „Das kann ich so nicht akzeptieren. Sicher sind meine Schüler diejenigen gewesen, die angegriffen haben, aber diese Strafe ist zu krass und zu schwer und meines Erachtens nicht angemessen!"

Dumbledore hob beruhigend seine Hände und versuchte zu beschwichtigen: „Ich finde diese Strafe auch zu heftig. Wir müssen auf einen anderen Nenner kommen. So aber wird das nichts. Severus, was würdest du denn als Strafe vorschlagen?"

Professor Snape lehnte sich zurück dachte kurz nach und sagte: „Nun für alle eine Strafarbeit bei mir und glauben sie, die wird nicht leicht ausfallen und eventuell für Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle einen Punktabzug! Ich denke das wird sie nachdenklich genug stimmen, sich in Zukunft besser zu benehmen!"

Dumbledore nickte ebenso wie Professor McGonagall mit dem Kopf und sagte: „Das wäre tatsächlich ein Ansatzpunkt, um eine angemessene Bestrafung und eine Chance für die Schüler darstellt!"

Mme. Pomfrey war entsetzt: „Das waren schwarzmagische Flüche, die auf Grund unserer Schulordnung strengstens verboten sind und eine sofortige Suspendierung zur Folge haben sollten! Aber was sich hier abspielt ist eine Farce. Sie belohnen ja die Schüler, wenn sie auch noch die Strafarbeit bei ihrem Hauslehrer machen sollen. Womöglich lässt er sie noch ein Gift brauen, das sie gegen Mrs. Evans und Mr. Potter einsetzen können. Das ist ein Skandal, wenn sie so davon kommen würden! Das werde ich nicht dulden und ich werde meine am Anfang ausgesprochene Drohung in die Tat umsetzen!"

Auch Professor Flittwick war zu tiefst bestürzt: „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst. Alleine der Witz mit dem Punkteabzug ist eine Lächerlichkeit sonder gleichen. Den Abzug hat er doch spätestens nach einer Woche wieder drin, so wie er die Punkte parteiisch verteilt! Und was die Strafarbeit angeht, bin ich deiner Meinung Poppy!" und zu Snape gewandt sagte er noch, „Da können sie ihren Verbrechern ja gleich einen Orden geben und dazu das schwarze Mal…"

„Stopp, stopp, das bring so nichts, gleich fangen auch noch sie an sich zu duellieren!" schrie nun Dumbledore, dem die ganze Sache zu entgleiten drohte.

Da kam ihm Professor McGonagall zur Hilfe mit einem Vorschlag: „Nun, was die parteiische Vergabepraxis von dir Severus angeht, muss ich dem zustimmen. Das wäre Eulen nach Athen getragen. Aber die rigide Bestrafung, auch wenn so gerechtfertigt, würde auch ein schlechtes Bild gegen die Schule aufkommen lassen. Dem müssen wir auch entgegen wirken. Und eine richtige Strafe mit Erinnerungswert sollte es tatsächlich sein. Also ich schlage folgendes vor. Alle Schüler erhalten einen Verweis, der nach einer vierwöchigen Probezeit, in der sie sich anstandslos benommen haben, verfällt. Die Probezeit bei den Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle beträgt drei Monate, wegen der unterschiedlichen Schwere der Taten! In der Probezeit werden alle eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten haben und zwar wechselweise bei Haumeister Filch oder bei Hagrid!"

Snape war am schnaufen, hielt sich aber auf Grund der strengen Blicke von Professor Dumbledore zurück.

Professor McGonagall fuhr fort: „Und damit eine wirkliche Würdigung der ekligen und abartigen Taten erfolgt, müssen sie sich, Severus, öffentlich im Namen des Hauses Slytherin bei Mr. Potter und Mrs. Evans entschuldigen und ebenso die Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle sich öffentlich bei Mrs. Evans entschuldigen müssen. Das wäre mein Vorschlag zur Güte!"

Snape war leichenblass geworden und flüsterte nur zu Dumbledore gewandt: „Das können sie nicht von mir verlangen, das kann ich nicht machen!" und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf.

Der Schulleiter saß nachdenklich da und ließ sich den von Minerva vorgebrachten Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen.

Prof. Flittwick sagte nur: „Ich weiß nicht, sie kommen zu leicht davon. Dann bringen sie sie einfach in drei Monaten um und wir sitzen hier und diskutieren dann, was wir das nächste Mal besser machen können und haben danach eine nette Beerdigung. Also mir ist das nicht genug."

Derweil hatte Professor Dumbledore eine Entscheidung getroffen, als er abschließend sagte: „Wir machen das so, bist auf die Strafarbeiten. Sie werden zwar genau so lange dauern aber nicht jeden Tag, sondern nur ein Tag pro Woche, schließlich müssen sie sich auch im ihre Ausbildung kümmern! Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig! Schließlich bin ich der Schulleiter!"

Professor Flittwick und Mme. Pomfrey waren genau so nicht einverstanden wie Professor Snape, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Damit verließen alle bis auf den Schulleiter sein Büro!

########FLASHBACK ENDE########

Derweil unterhielten sich Evelyn und Harry. Harry sagte: „Also irgendwie ist Mme. Pomfrey doch witzig und cool drauf, oder?"

„Ja, wirklich, aber du hast auch voll cool reagiert. Als du sie batest, dich zuerst zu testen…" jetzt kicherte Evelyn.

Harry schmunzelte und dann provozierte er noch Evelyn: „Was meintest du eigentlich mit – Wehe du rührst ohne meine Erlaubnis auch nur eine einzige Frau an – kann es sein, dass wenn ich dich frage, vielleicht eine Andere ausprobieren darf?"

Langsam stand Evelyn auf ging zu seinem Bett, griff blitzschnell in seine Pyjamahose und hielt sein Glied mit starken Griff fest und fragte scheinheilig: „Wie war noch mal deine Frage? Könntest du sie mir noch mal bitte wiederholen?"

„Oh, oh, ich glaube du bist am längeren Hebel, wortwörtlich!" sagte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Das mit dem längeren Hebel meinst du tatsächlich so, zumindest wird er immer länger, mein Hebelchen…" jetzt lachte Evelyn schallend.

Sie legte sich dann zu ihm ins Bett und beide kuschelten gemeinsam und schliefen dann auch schnell ein.

Mme. Pomfrey kam nach dem Gespräch im Büro des Schulleiters gemeinsam mit Professor Flittwick auf die Krankenstation zurück, um den Beiden von dem Gespräch zu berichten. Leise gingen die Lehrer an die abgetrennten. Betten und stellten angenehm berührt fest, das beide eng umschlungen im Bett von Harry lagen und sich im ruhigen Schlaf befanden.

Leise gingen sie in das Büro von Mme. Pomfrey und unterhielten sich über die Beiden. Mme. Pomfrey erklärte ihm, das was sie über den Seelenbund der beiden heraus gefunden hatte. Sie war sich sicher, auch ohne Rückfrage mit ihrem Hauslehrer darüber zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf erschienen Harry und Evelyn im Büro, da sie aufgewacht waren. Harry, der noch immer ein wenig aufgekratzt war von dem Gespräch zwischen ihm, Evelyn und Mme. Pomfrey, fragte leicht provozierend: „Hallo, habe ich da was verpasst?"

Professor schmunzelte, ebenso wie die Krankenschwester, die dann auch antwortete: „Aber wir halten uns zurück, wenn ich hier Patienten habe. Ansonsten toben wir hier durch alle Betten…"

Nun bekam Harry seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, während alle anderen lachten. Evelyn sagte nur trocken: „Siehst du Harry, es macht nichts aus, das wir vorhin auch durch alle Betten getobt sind und alles mögliche und unmögliche aus probiert haben…"

Jetzt ging sein Kopf hin und her, aber die drei anderen kringelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

Nachdem sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt hatten wurde Professor Flittwick ein wenig persönlich, als er sagte: „Also ich finde es wunderbar, das sie ein Paar sind. Doch lassen sie bitte die Heimlichkeiten. Das verringert die Irritationen, wenn sie alle Annäherungsversuche ablehnen und das keiner versteht! Außerdem, wenn sie wollen stelle ich ihnen Geld zur Verfügung, damit sie sich auch anständige Kleidung kaufen können!"

Harry atmete tief durch und schaute Evelyn an, die nickte nur verstehend. Dann sagte Harry: „Es ist nicht so, wie es den Anschein hat. Wir könnten wenn wir wollten mit den edelsten Gewändern herum laufen, wenn wir wollten. Aber das ist Teil unseres Plans. Ich bitte sie zu verstehen, das wir diesen auch so weiter durchführen und die anderen, die es betrifft, an aller erste Stelle Voldemort, im ungewissen zu lassen!"

Evelyn fügte hinzu: „Aber die Sache mit der Veröffentlichung unserer Beziehung", dabei schaute sie in Richtung Harry, der ihr zustimmend zunickte, „die machen wir umgehend bekannt!"

Nun fragte Harry, wie denn das Gespräch verlaufen war.

Sofort legten sich bedrückte Mienen auf die Gesichter von Professor Flittwick und Mme. Pomfrey. Harry schaute nur wissend und sagte dann: „Wie ist es ausgegangen. Wahrscheinlich werden die drei eine kleine Strafarbeit erhalten, bei Snape logischerweise, und damit hat es sich dann."

Erschrocken schaute ihn Evelyn an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die nach solch einer Tat so glimpflich davon kommen würden. Sie hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen. Harry legte tröstend seine Arme um sie.

Professor Flittwick erklärte ihnen ausführlich, wie die Diskussion von statten gegangen war. Schließlich erklärte er ihnen das endgültige Ergebnis: „…dann hat Dumbledore folgendes entschieden: Alle Schüler erhalten einen Verweis, der nach einer vierwöchigen Probezeit, in der sie sich anstandslos benommen haben, verfällt. Die Probezeit bei den Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle beträgt drei Monate! In der Probezeit werden alle eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten haben und zwar wechselweise bei Haumeister Filch oder bei Hagrid aber nur einen Tag pro Woche. Außerdem muss sich Professor Snape öffentlich im Namen des Hauses Slytherin bei ihnen Mr. Potter und Mrs. Evans entschuldigen und ebenso die Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle müssen sich öffentlich bei ihnen Mrs. Evans entschuldigen."

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich lange in die Augen, als Harry sich dann den anderen Beiden langsam zu wandte und folgendes im ruhigen Ton sagte: „Das bringt ja sowieso nichts. Die Entschuldigung ist auch eine Farce, die Snape zwar ärgert, aber dafür werden wir dann umso mehr im Unterricht bluten müssen. Ich denke wir werden passend handeln. Lassen sie sich bitte überraschen!"

Evelyn sagte leise aber bestimmt: „Wir werden ein wenig am Ruf der Slytherins kratzen müssen. Aber wir werden entsprechend reagieren!"

Mit großen Augen wurden sie beide von Professor Flittwick und Mme. Pomfrey angeschaut. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Aber sie ließen es auf sich beruhen.

Zwei wenig ereignisreiche Tage später gingen beide direkt vom Krankensaal in die große Halle. Sie waren von Professor Flittwick abgeholt worden, der ihnen erklärte: „Heute soll die Entschuldigungsarie statt finden. Die Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler wurden informiert. Keiner, selbst die beiden Vertrauensschüler der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe von Slytherin, konnte nicht verstehen, dass die Schüler nicht von der Schule verwiesen wurden. Also es ist nun ihr Spiel. Und unter uns, reißen sie Slytherin den Arsch auf…"

Damit führte ihr Hauslehrer eine völlig verdutzte Evelyn und einen nicht minder erstaunten Harry in die große Halle.

Ausnahmsweise gab es keinerlei Lästereien oder Stänkereinen gegen die Beiden. Sie setzten sich dann weit hinten an einen freien Tisch der Ravenclaws und begannen mit dem Abendessen. Ihnen fiel auf, dass offensichtlich alle Schüler anwesend waren. Nachdem alle so weit gegessen hatten, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sprach zu den Schülern: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Leider müssen wir heute eine unangenehme Situation von vor zwei Tagen hier aufarbeiten. Wie sie sicher über die Gerüchte wissen, wurden Mr. Potter und Mrs. Evans Oper eines Angriffs von einer Überzahl von Schülern aus dem Hause Slytherin. Hierzu möchte ich nun das Wort an unseren werten Kollegen, Professor Snape, übergeben!"

Dann nickte er Snape zu und dieser erhob sich sichtlich blas, ebenso wie Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, und fing an zu sprechen: „Für diesen Angriff muss ich mich bei ihnen im Namen des Hauses Slytherin entschuldigen. Das habe ich hiermit getan und wie ich sehe, haben sie offensichtlich das ganze besser überstanden, als es uns zugetragen wurde. Doch nichts desto trotz muss ich nun sie Mr. Malfoy bitten, ebenso das Wort an Mrs. Evans zu richten!"

Draco Malfoy knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und stand etwas linkisch auf. Dann sagte er: „Eigentlich haben wir uns nur duelliert und das gesprochene Wort ist längst nicht so schlimm, als wenn wir unsere Drohung wirklich aus geführt hätten, was wir ja nicht getan haben. Doch ich muss mich dafür trotzdem bei der…"

Nun wurde es Evelyn zu bunt und sie unterbrach das Gestammel von Malfoy: „Hör doch auf. Diese ganze Entschuldigung ist doch eine einzige Farce. Du asozialer Bastard wolltest mich vergewaltigen und dann sollten deine tumben Mitläufer sich auch noch mit mir vergnügen, also mich vergewaltigen. Doch dies wird hier keines Wegs in irgendeiner Weise bestraft. Spar dir den Schiss, das glaubt doch sowie so kein Mensch der denken kann. Was mich nur nachdenklich stimmt ist die Tatsache, dass die Schulleitung scheinbar nicht gewillt ist potentielle Vergewaltiger dingfest zu machen und wir Mädchen dadurch in nicht unerheblicher Gefahr sind. Tolle Schule ist das!"

Harry war ebenso aufgestanden und sagte nun laut und deutlich: „Außerdem war das ein feiger, hinterhältiger Anschlag auf unser Leben, aber es war klar, das sie Professor Snape, das nie einsehen würden. Sie und ihre Bande von Verbrechern sind eine Schande für den ehrenwerten Namen Slytherin…"

Nun hörten sie ein einzelnes Klatschen und als sie sich umschauten, erkannten alle, dass es der blutige Baron war, der applaudierte. Dann sagte er: „Mr. Potter, ich muss ihnen leider Recht geben. Ich schäme mich Hausgeist von Slytherin zu sein, solange diese Schüler noch hier sind und ich akzeptiere, dass sie die Entschuldigung, die auch keine war, mit Recht ausschlagen. Meine Hochachtung ihrer Begleitung und ihnen!" Damit verschwand der Hausgeist und hinterließ tumultartiges Chaos in der großen Halle.

„Ruhe, verdammt noch mal seien sie ruhig!" schrie Professor Dumbledore. Als sich der Saal ein wenig beruhigt hatte sagte er noch weiter: „Mr. Potter, Mrs Evans, Severus, Minerva und Filius, sofort in mein Büro!"

Kurze Zeit später waren alle im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt und Dumbledore, noch immer mit seiner Beherrschung ringend sagte laut: „Mr. Potter, Mrs Evans, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, die Entschuldigung aus zu schlagen? Die ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung, wohlgemerkt!"

Harry stand auf und sagte bestimmt und ernst: „Das war und ist eine Lächerlichkeit, wie sie mit diesen Straftaten, denen wir zu Opfer gefallen sind, umgehen. Und das mit der Ernsthaftigkeit glauben sie wohl selbst nicht. Wie sagte Snape, er musste sich entschuldigen und nicht er entschuldigt sich für diese Verbrechen oder so ähnlich…"

„Das heißt Professor Snape…" wurde er von Dumbledore korrigiert.

Nun stand auch Evelyn auf und sagte wütend aber doch beherrscht: „Vergessen sie das ganze doch. Hier ist niemand mehr vor den Machenschaften der Slytherins aus dem siebten Jahrgang und deren Professor mehr sicher und das haben hoffentlich die Meisten kapiert. Und was die Verbrechen angeht, so habe ich nur noch folgendes zu sagen. Es liegen an entsprechender Stelle Beweise gegen Malfoy vor, dass er schon der Vergewaltigung angeklagt werden kann, wenn ich nur will. Aber hier das ist erbärmlich…"

Damit drehte sie sich um, nahm Harry an die Hand und verlies grußlos das Büro Dumbledores.


	33. Erster Unterricht VGDDK

**43. Kapitel – Erster Unterricht - VgddK**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Kurze Zeit später waren alle im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt und Dumbledore, noch immer mit seiner Beherrschung ringend sagte laut: „Mr. Potter, Mrs Evans, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, die Entschuldigung aus zu schlagen? Die ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung, wohlgemerkt!"

Harry stand auf und sagte bestimmt und ernst: „Das war und ist eine Lächerlichkeit, wie sie mit diesen Straftaten, denen wir zu Opfer gefallen sind, umgehen. Und das mit der Ernsthaftigkeit glauben sie wohl selbst nicht. Wie sagte Snape, er musste sich entschuldigen und nicht er entschuldigt sich für diese Verbrechen oder so ähnlich…"

„Das heißt Professor Snape…" wurde er von Dumbledore korrigiert.

Nun stand auch Evelyn auf und sagte wütend aber doch beherrscht: „Vergessen sie das ganze doch. Hier ist niemand mehr vor den Machenschaften der Slytherins aus dem siebten Jahrgang und deren Professor mehr sicher und das haben hoffentlich die Meisten kapiert. Und was die Verbrechen angeht, so habe ich nur noch folgendes zu sagen. Es liegen an entsprechender Stelle Beweise gegen Malfoy vor, dass er schon der Vergewaltigung angeklagt werden kann, wenn ich nur will. Aber hier das ist erbärmlich…"

Damit drehte sie sich um, nahm Harry an die Hand und verlies grußlos das Büro Dumbledores.

Wieder einmal waren Harry und Evelyn unbemerkt aus dem Raum der Gründer in ihren Betten erschienen und hatten sich dann so gegeben, als würden sie grade auf stehen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, trafen sich Evelyn und Harry unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Dort saßen noch viele der Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang, unter anderem auch Cho und Luna und unterhielten sich.

Scheinbar hatten die Ravenclaws gar nicht bemerkt, dass Harry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter gekommen war, da er die anderen Anwesenden auch nicht gegrüßt hatte.

Vielleicht ignorierte sie aber den angeblich besten Freund der Gryffindors aber auch absichtlich.

Kann man natürlich ändern dachte sich Harry. Außerdem war da ja noch der Wunsch ihres Hauslehrers…

Er zwinkerte Evelyn kurz verschwörerisch zu, welche grinste und langsam zu Harry ging. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf beide Wangen.

Die ersten schauten die beiden nachdenklich an, kümmerten sich aber nicht weiter drum. Einzig Luna war etwas mehr abgelenkt.

Harry setzte sich auf einen breiten Sessel. Ihm folgte sogleich Evelyn, die sich daraufhin auf Harrys Schoss setzte.

Und tatsächlich jetzt reagierte auch Cho, immerhin wollte sie ja Mal was von Harry und war nach deren Aktion hellwach.

Alles was sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte war Hass und Verachtung gegen über Evelyn und Trauer und Enttäuschung gegen über Harry. Sie schaffte es allerdings nicht ihren Mund aufzumachen und etwas zu erwähnen oder auch nur einen gehässigen Kommentar ab zu lassen.

Wahrscheinlich war sie auch einfach zu geschockt dafür. Natürlich, dachten sich Harry und Evelyn, konnte man diesen Effekt noch ein wenig mehr verstärken.

Langsam beugte Harry sich vor und küsste Evelyn zuerst sanft auf die Lippen, welche den Kuss erwiderte und schon bald ihre Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Es wurde dann ein lang anhaltender inniger Kuss.

Als sich die beiden atemlos wieder gelöst hatten, war es total still in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Alle starrten die offensichtlich Verliebten mit offenem Mund an.

Einzig Luna hatte mit sich und ihrer Beherrschung zu kämpfen, um nicht plötzlich laut los zu lachen. Irgendwie gefiel ihr was sie gesehen hatte.

Harry und Evelyn bemerkten, das Luna sie wohlwollend beobachtet hatte.

Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde den Anwesenden richtig klar was passiert war und Luna beglückwünschte die Beiden, dass sie zu einander gefunden hatten, zur Überraschung von Harry und Evelyn.

Und Cho Chang? Die verließ, den Kopf rot vor unterdrückter Wut, den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Kurz danach erschien sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrie wütend: „Das ist eklig, wie ihr Gossen-Freaks euch da abknutscht! Da ist doch selbst Malfoy und Bulstrode ein Traumpaar gegen euch beide!"

Evelyn und Harry ließen sich nicht provozieren, sondern Evelyn holte zum Gegenschlag aus: „Schatz, warst du wirklich mit dieser dummen Kuh einmal zusammen?"

„Ja, leider, aber das war ja nur kurz. Sie ist sosehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht, das sie sich gar nicht auf ihr Gegenüber konzentrieren kann. War voll öde und langweilig. Und dann hat sie beim Küssen auch nur geflennt…"

Evelyn setzte sich nun rittlings auf Harrys Schoß und fragte lüstern: „Und mache ich dich jetzt an. Gefällt dir das?" Dabei lies sie zum Entsetzen der meisten Ravenclaws ihre Hände unter Harrys Shirt verschwinden und küsste ihn den Hals und biss zeitweise auch leicht seine Kehle.

Erregt stöhnte Harry auf und sprach leise aber für alle trotzdem verständlich: „Du weist wie sehr du mich erregst und wie sehr ich dich begehre. Und nicht nur deinen Körper, obwohl er einmalig ist!" dabei glitten nun seine Hände unter Evelyns Shirt und er streichelte sanft ihre Brüste.

Evelyn stöhnte wollüstig auf und sagte dann mit einem gurrenden Unterton: „Schade, das wir jetzt in den Unterricht müssen, am Liebsten würde ich dich jetzt vernaschen. Nach Strich und Faden!"

„Glaub mir, ich dich auch…" dann aber stand Harry auf und hob dabei Evelyn gleich mit hoch. Es sah aus, als würde er nur eine leichte Feder tragen und nicht eine junge Frau, die beinahe so groß war wie er.

Dann stellte er sie auf dem Boden ab und beide gingen Hand in Hand in die Große Halle. Dort setzen sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch, abseits der anderen. Luna ging grinsend an ihnen vorbei und flüsterte so, das nur Harry und Evelyn das mit bekamen: „The show must go on!" und nickte in Richtung der Gryffindors.

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich gegenseitig an und mussten grinsen. Dann unterhielten sie sich telepatisch: #Was war das denn? # fragte Harry.

#Scheinbar sind nicht alle dämlich und gegen uns. Manche haben doch was im Köpfchen! # stellte Evelyn fest.

#Wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr quatschen und sie abklopfen. Ich denke eigentlich, dass noch der oder die eine oder andere noch auf unserer Seite sind, aber es sich nicht anmerken lassen! #

# Dann lass uns doch ein wenig dem Wunsch von Luna nachkommen. Schließlich wollen wir sie doch nicht enttäuschen! # musste nun Evelyn grinsen.

Gesagt, getan. Harry holte sich Obst und zerkleinerte es in mundgerechte Stücke. Dann nahm er noch eine Schüssel leckeren Quark, den er näher an seinen Platz stellte. Evelyn beobachtete das interessiert aber auch ein wenig fragend. Harry ließ sich aber nicht irritieren. Er griff dann Evelyn und hob sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Dies führte dazu, dass die Beiden nun die Aufmerksamkeit vieler gewannen, auch dessen der ehemaligen Freunde.

Dann aber begann Harry seine grinsende Evelyn zu füttern. Dabei sprach er: „So ein Happen für Mami, ein Happen für Papi, ein Happen für unser erstes Baby, ein Happen für unser zweites Baby,…"

Evelyn konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. Derweil hatten beide die volle Aufmerksamkeit der großen Halle. Besonders an einem der Gryffindor Tische, nämlich dem, an dem Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Hermine und Neville saßen war helle Aufregung ausgebrochen. Dort wurde Scheins auf das heftigste diskutiert und mit Fingern auf sie gedeutet. Obwohl sich offensichtlich Hermine und Neville eher zurück hielten, als die beiden Weasleys und der Rest des Tisches.

Nachdem sich Evelyn einigermaßen beruhigt hatte sagte sie zu Harry, aber für jedermann verständlich: „Na Mr. Potter da nehmen sie aber die Ereignisse voraus. Was planen sie denn alles mit mir zu tun?"

Nun grinste Harry und sagte: „Das kann ich dir nicht öffentlich sagen. Das ist nicht jugendfrei…"

Nun lachten beide wieder und langsam beendeten sie das zweisame Frühstück. Dann gingen beide Händchen halten zum Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie waren gespannt auf die Auroren Shacklebolt und Mad Eye Moody. Außerdem war das der einzige Unterricht, an dem alle vier Häuser der siebten Jahrgangsstufe gemeinsam teilnahmen.

Dann betraten die Schüler nach und nach einen sehr großen Klassenraum. Dort war außer den Auroren Shacklebolt und Mad Eye Moody auch Professor Dumbledore.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr VgddK!" sagte Professor Dumbledore,

„Wir haben im letzten Jahr viel über das Duellieren gelernt. Jedoch haben wir zwei Schüler, wovon eine im letzten Jahr noch nicht da war und ein anderer, der einen geheimen Lehrgang geleitet hatte. Ich würde gern sehen, wie weit die beiden sind, obwohl ich kaum Zweifel habe, dass sie kompetent sind. Evelyn, Harry, würdet ihr bitte nach vorn kommen?"

Sie runzelten beide mit ihrer Stirn, standen auf und gingen auf Professor Dumbledore zu.

„Beherrscht ihr die Sprüche bis zum sechsten Schuljahr?"

Beide schauten sich an und rollten dann mit den Augen. „Klar!" sagte Harry und Evelyn nickte zustimmend.

„Dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr ein freundschaftliches Duell durchführt und uns mit eurem Können überrascht. Ich möchte wenigstens fünf Zauber von jedem von euch sehen, auf dem Level des sechsten Schuljahres."

Die „Potter-Twins" nickten stellten sich gegenüber auf und gingen in Duellstellung.

„Regeln?" fragte Harry Professor Dumbledore.

Der fragte zurück: „Braucht ihr welche?"

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich an, als dann Evelyn sagte: „Wenn du willst, Harry, keine Einschränkungen, auch die drei unverzeilichen Flüche!"

Alle stöhnten auf aber Harry antwortete cool: „Also da verstehe einer die Frauen. Erst mich vernaschen wollen und dann im nächsten Atemzug willst du mich umbringen! Tse, tse, tse,…"

„Aber Harry", belehrte ihn Evelyn, „du musst wissen, wir Frauen sind wie Spinnen. Zum Beispiel wie die schwarze Witwe. Nach dem Geschlechtsakt verspeist das Weibchen meistens sein Männchen…"

„Oh, wieder was gelernt…" war die lakonische Antwort von Harry.

Nun unterband Professor Dumbledore die Diskussion: „Das ist kein Spaß! Also keine Unverzeihlichen, keine ernsteren Verletzungen."

Beide nickten und Mad Eye Moody zählte von drei rückwärts. Als er bei ‚Los' angekommen war, schleuderte Harry eine ganze Serie von Flüchen auf Evelyn und damit nahezu in einem einzigen unterschiedlich gefärbten Strahl rund ein Dutzend Flüche aus dem siebten Schuljahr.

Evelyn, die gespürt hatte, was ihr Partner vorhatte, lachte und rief: „Uh der gefährliche Junge-der-lebt geht gleich aufs Ganze!", und schützte sich rechtzeitig durch einen Schild, den sie erst am Ende des der Auroren Ausbildung lernen würden und der sehr viel Energie forderte.

Doch wie Harry hatte sie genug Power und Erfahrung in den letzten Monaten gesammelt und nur damit konnte sie diesem Ansturm an Flüchen wirkungsvoll einen Schutz ihrerseits entgegen setzen.

Dann konterte sie gleichzeitig mit einem Erblindungszauber und einem Versteinerungszauber, der an die dunklen Künste grenzte, eigentlich dazu gehörte und die Schüler, die ihn kannten, also hauptsächlich die Slytherins und Mitglieder der ehemaligen DA, stöhnten auf.

Harry beherrschte jedoch die entsprechenden Gegensprüche und neutralisierte die beiden Flüche von Evelyn.

Nun ging aber Evelyn jedoch in den Angriff über und deckte ihren Harry mit Flüchen ein, die alle aus dem sechsten oder siebten Schuljahr stammten, wenn nicht sogar aus dem Training mit den Gründern.

Harry wich lässig aus und reflektierte einige der Zauber absichtlich auf einige seiner besonderen Freunde. Ein Brandfluch traf Goyle, ein Quellfluch traf Ginny, die darauf hin sehr unförmig wurde und ein Fesselfluch traf zufällig Malfoy. Nur waren es keine normalen Seile, sondern welche, die sich selbst entzündeten. Ron wurde von einem abgelenkten Fluch getroffen, der sein Haar platinblond färbte. Alles Flüche, die eigentlich zu den dunklen Künsten grenzte. Mad Eye Moody und Professor Dumbledore befreiten die „versehentlich getroffenen Schulkameraden aus ihren Zwangslagen während Harry und Evelyn sich locker weiter duellierten.

Die Schüler waren von der Darstellung von Können, Wissen und Effektivität gefesselt. Gleichzeitig wurde jedem, ohne Ausnahme klar, das sie gegen keinen der beiden auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätten. Es blieb eine große Unsicherheit, wie sie sich den Beiden gegenüber künftig verhalten sollten.

„Komm schon Schatz!" rief Evelyn provozierend, „Das kannst du besser, warum zeigst du es denn nicht auch!"

Harrys Augen funkelten entschlossen, als er sagte: „Wie du willst, meine Süße! Dein Problem, wenn du mich so provozierst… REDUCTO!"

Der Strahl von Harrys Explosionszauber durchbrach den gigantischen Schild von Evelyn zum Erstaunen aller und schleuderte sie hoch in die Luft in Richtung Saalwand. Harry, der damit gerechnet hatte und schoss ein: „TRANSPORTARE EVELYN!" im Anschluss hinterher.

Kurz bevor seine Evelyn hart an die Wand klatschen konnte und sich sicherlich verletzt hätte, wurde sie zurück gerissen und flog in Harrys Richtung und landete dann sicher in seinen Armen.

Sie rieb sich den Bauch, wo der Zauber sie getroffen hatte. Dann gab sie ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter, „Das war nicht gerade das Verhalten eines Gentlemans, schon gar nicht meines Freundes. Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?"

Harry musste grinsen, „Das war doch alles so geplant oder meinst du, dass ich dich in die Wand hätte klatschen lassen, meine Süße? Ich wollte dich doch nur in den Armen halten und küssen... Aber vielleicht hätte ich dich doch gegen die Wand fliegen lassen sollen."

Dann gaben sie sich einen innigen aber kurzen Kuss.

Danach steckte sie ihm die Zunge raus, „Würdest du doch nicht machen! Dafür hast du mich viel zu lieb. Und willst mich doch in einem Stück vernaschen oder…"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Zu schade, dass ich für dich wie ein offenes Buch bin."

Dann wandte er sich an Mad Eye Moody, „Kann ich sie irgendwo umtauschen oder bekomme ich dafür vielleicht einen Gutschein, wenn ich sie zurück gebe?"

Die Klasse musste diesmal doch, wenn auch leise lachen, während die Lehrer fassungslos ihre Köpfe schüttelten. Sie vergaßen auch noch, dass sie die Beiden eigentlich dafür belangen wollte, weil einige der Flüche dunkler Natur waren.

„Schade, jetzt muss ich dich wohl behalten." seufzte Harry, was ihm einen neuen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf einbrachte.

Dann küsste er sie und gab ihr grinsend ihren Zauberstab wieder und sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, wobei Evelyn davon ausging, das ihr Platz der Schoß von Harry war.

Nun räusperte sich Shacklebolt: „Das war ein sehr gutes Duell. Zwanzig Punkte für Beide. Sie haben auch die geforderten Sprüche aus dem siebten Schuljahr gezeigt, de facto scheinen sie sogar bereits die Sprüche des ersten Lehrjahres der Auroren gemeistert zu haben."

„Wir brauchen also nicht fürchten, dass sie nicht mitkommen. Eigentlich... würdet ihr beide nicht doch die DA wieder eröffnen und die Schüler mit ihrem Wissen ausbilden?"

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann drehte sich Evelyn zu Shaklebolt und sagte laut und deutlich: „Nein, wir sind ganz offensichtlich nicht gut gelitten innerhalb der Schülerschaft! Es würde niemanden etwas bringen, wenn sich niemand auf das Training sondern alle nur um die Lästerei über uns kümmern würde!"

„Nun gut", meldete sich Shacklebolt wieder zu Wort, „das kann ich verstehen, auch wenn ich das Verhalten der anderen nicht gutheiße!"

„Dann, wie sieht es aus, wer möchte ein Duell mit einem der Duellchampions?"

Als sich keiner meldete sagte Harry in einem absichtlich überheblichen Ton: „Tut euch doch zu mehreren zusammen. Vielleicht traut ihr euch dann? Außerdem ist das doch auch die bevorzugte Art der Todesser, dieser Feiglinge!"

Wie auf Kommando erhoben sich Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron und Dean. Shacklebolt schaute Harry an und der sagte nur trocken: „Gute Idee, dann wäre das ein Aufwasch. Euch kann ich im Moment sowieso am wenigsten leiden! Dann klären wir das ein für alle Male…"

Nun mischte sich Evelyn mit ein und sagte: „Das ist wirklich eine sehr gute Idee und ich möchte gleichzeitig Parkinson, Chang, Bulstrode und die Patil-Zwillinge als Gegner. Eigentlich am liebsten gleich auch die kleine Weaseline und die Granger. Ich hoffe das wir dann die meisten Unklarheiten für immer und ewig klären können!"

„Aber keine unverzeilichen oder tödliche Flüche!" ging Dumbledore dazwischen.

Evelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Meinetwegen können wir es auch so machen, das wir beide, Harry und ich uns daran halten, Professor Dumbledore, aber die anderen können meinetwegen machen was sie wollen!"

„Damit bin ich einverstanden!" sagte auch noch Harry

Professor Dumbledore rief: „Das kann ich nicht zulas…" wurde aber von Mad Eye Moody unterbrochen: „Warte bitte Albus, mein Freund!"

Und zu Evelyn und Harry gewandt fragte er: „Traut ihr euch das wirklich zu? Ich meine damit auch den Todesfluch und die beiden anderen Unverzeilichen?"

„Ja ganz sicher!" sagten Evelyn und Harry wie aus einem Munde.

Mad Eye Moody sagte dann an Professor Dumbledore gewandt: „Ich vertraue darauf, das die Beiden wissen, was sie tun und sich der Gefahr bewusst sind, in die sie sich begeben. Außerdem schlage ich vor, das wir das Gefecht in der großen Halle statt finden lassen. Und es sollen alle Schüler die Möglichkeit erhalten sich diese Aktion mit an zu schauen. Dann sehen sie entweder zwei gigantische Duellanten oder möglicherweise das Ende von Hochstaplern!"

Professor Dumbledore wollte eigentlich dem nicht zustimmen. Aber die allgemeine Zustimmung der beiden Auroren, der Duellanten und auch der anderen Schüler stimmten ihn dann doch um. So vereinbarten sie, dass der Unterricht für alle an diesem Vormittag ausfallen sollte und man sich in einer halben Stunde in der großen Halle gemeinsam treffen solle.

Zur verabredeten Zeit versammelte sich die gesamte Schule in der großen Halle. Die Schüler waren rechts und links an der Wand aufgestellt. In der Mitte der Schüler standen auf beide Seiten verteilt die Lehrer. Nur Professor Dumbledore stand noch in der Mitte.

Dann rief er die Duellanten auf: „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, Mrs Parkinson, Mrs. Chang, Mrs. Bulstrode, Mrs. Patil und Mrs. Patil sie alle gehen an die Seite, wo normaler Weise die Lehrertische stehen."

Die genannten setzten sich in Bewegung und verteilten sich in einer Linie mit Blick auf die Türen der großen Halle.

Dann sagte Professor Dumbledore: „Sie Mr. Potter und sie Mrs Evans stellen sich bitte gegenüber auf!"

Als die beiden Angesprochenen nach vorne kamen und auf ihre Plätze gingen zwinkerte Mad Eye Moody Harry und Evelyn noch zu, ohne das es jemand hatte sehen können und machte den beiden Platz.

„Nehmt eure Positionen ein. Ich zähle bis drei und ihr duelliert euch. Ich möchte, wenn es geht, keine Toten also passt auf was für Zauber und Flüche ihr verwendet. Eins... zwei... drei."

Sofort griffen die Duellanten um Malfoy an und sie waren sich sicher, Harry und Evelyn einfach zu treffen, da diese ihre Zauberstäbe noch locker hatten runterhängen lassen, aber mit einem leichten Schlenker des Zauberstabs von Evelyn und einem „certus aetherchelys" wurden alle Flüche auf die Gruppe um Malfoy und Chang zurück gelenkt und alle mussten, total überrascht von dem plötzlichen Schildzauber, hektisch den eigenen Flüchen ausweichen. Nicht allen gelang das.

Kurz darauf waren aber alle zwölf wieder auf den Beinen, nach dem sie sich gegenseitig wieder aufgeweckt hatten. Harry hatte derweil ein bequemes Sofa herauf beschworen und rief Evelyn zu: „Willst du es dir nicht gemütlich machen, solange ja sowieso nichts passiert?"

„Du hast recht mein Schatz! Vielleicht schmusen wir solange bis endlich was passiert!" Gesagt, getan und schon saßen beide gemütlich auf dem erschaffenen Sofa.

Der Rest der schaute nur ungläubig, was sich da gerade abspielte. Keiner konnte fassen, wie leicht die Beiden mit den Besten Schüler umsprangen und sie wie nichts von ihnen im Schach gehalten wurden.

Das vereinte Dutzend ging wieder in den Angriff über, kamen aber nicht durch den Schild. Harry gähnte und sagte an Evelyn gewandt: „Sollen wir nicht ohne Schild weiter machen, sonst schlafe ich noch ein!"

„Stimmt!" sagte Evelyn und mit einem Schlenker war der Schild verschwunden. Nun gingen die Flüche, unter anderem einige sehr dunkle, durch, aber sie wehrten sie ohne große Anstrengung, wie Federballspieler, mit lockeren Schlenkern alle Flüche ab und schickten die meisten direkt an die Absender zurück.

Als Harry und Evelyn auch weiterhin nichts taten als rum zu sitzen und die Flüche ab zu wehren gingen die Gruppe um Malfoy wieder in den Angriff über und schleuderte einen Fluch nach dem nächsten auf Harry und Evelyn, nun auch ganz dunkle.

Die jedoch blockten weiterhin alles ab, was ihnen zu nahe kam. Sehr zum Ärgernis von ihren Gegnern, die immer wütender wurden, somit auch schlechter zielten und es Evelyn und Harry dadurch noch einfacher machten. Das eben jene nicht die geringsten Probleme zu haben schienen, steigerte die Wut nur noch mehr

Dann sagte Harry: „Ich weiß nicht aber irgend etwas fehlt mir noch. Mir fällt es aber einfach nicht ein?" fragte er an Evelyn gewandt.

Wie als hätte sie einen Geistesblitz sagte sie: „Ich weiß es! Wir haben noch gar nicht angegriffen, unser Part fehlt einfach noch!"

„Stimmt, das war es, was mir noch fehlte!" jubelte Harry.

Und irgendwann schickten Evelyn und Harry einige gut gezielte Flüche in kurzem Abstand hintereinander auf ihre Gegner.

Die erste Salve von Flüchen zerschmetterte die Schilde, die die Gegner gerade noch hatte herauf beschwören können, aber die nächste Salve nächste Entwaffnete alle und die letzten waren mehrere Schocker und ihre Gegner fielen der Reihe nach zu Boden.

Als Harry und Evelyn sich wieder den Schülern zu wandte schauten sie in verblüffte Gesichter. Die einzige die nicht überwältigt von der eben gebotenen Vorführung war Luna.

Selbst Mad Eye Moody wusste zuerst nicht was er sagen sollte, riss sich dann aber zusammen und stellte sich wieder vor die versammelten Schüler. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs und einem Gemurmelten „Enervate" wachten die Gegner von Harry und Evelyn aus ihren Schockzustand wieder auf und kam dann auch langsam wieder auf die Beine.

„Das... ähm... war eine sehr interessante Vorstellung. Danke ihnen allen und besonders ihnen Mrs. Evans und Mr. Potter, sie können sich jetzt wieder hinsetzten."

Malfoy, Chang und Konsorten warfen Evelyn und Harry noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu und setzte sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Dann analysierten sie das Duell bis ins kleinste Detail und suchten nach Stärken und Schwachstellen.

Am Ende der Stunde waren die Köpfe der Gruppe um Malfoy und Chang so rot wie eine Tomate mit Sonnenbrand und das Zähneknirschen war leicht mit dem Geräusch zu verwechseln, dass ein Auto machte, wenn es über einen Kiesweg fuhr.

Der Rest des Tages verlief planmäßig, obwohl Harry und Evelyn natürlich auch noch beim Abend Essen das Gesprächsthema waren.

Später, als sie alle Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten sprach Evelyn ihren Harry an: „Also gut, Harry. Ich denke wir haben heute genug getan. Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ja?"

„Klar, gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?" wollte Harry wissen.

„HARRY!"

„Was ist los? Willst du nicht mit mir zusammen im Bett liegen und schlafen? Nicht was du jetzt denkst."

„Dann müssten wir zu dir und aber deinen Zimmernachbarn werden morgen die Augen ausfallen!"

„Also gut dann gehen wir zu dir." stellte Harry fest und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Harry, werd wach, du kannst da nicht rein. Weißt du nicht mehr, was da passieren kann?"

„Hey, das ist nicht mein Problem, sondern das der anderen Jungs!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Du bist, wie wir beide glücklicher Weise wissen, auch ein JUNGE, Harry."

„Und ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw." erwiderte er grinsend und begann die Treppe emporsteigen, blieb allerdings auf der obersten Stufe stehen und sah sich nach Evelyn um, die noch keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte und ihn wieder einmal nur ungläubig ansah.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte ihrem Freund.

Bei der Tür mit dem Schild „Siebtklässlerinnen" blieb er stehen und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

Die anderen Mädchen schienen schon zu schlafen und schon trat er ein.

Zielsicher ging Harry auf ein bestimmtes Bett zu und Evelyn fragte: „Harry woher..."

„Ich wusste dass das hier dein Bett war? Ganz einfach. Dein Nachttisch ist nicht mit irgendwelchem Kram zu gemüllt." flüsterte er ihr zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung

Klar, darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können, sie waren ja nur selten wirklich in ihren eigentlichen Betten.

Nach einiger Zeit löste Evelyn sich wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und begann sich auszuziehen. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Er würde in Boxershorts und T-Shirt schlafen, während Evelyn ihren Tanga und ebenfalls ein weites und gemütliches T-Shirt an zog.

Kurz darauf waren beide ins Reich der Träume geglitten wobei sie ihre feste Umarmung nicht lockerten. Die Mädchen würden am nächsten Tag einen schönen Schock bekommen wenn sie aufwachten.

Der nächste Morgen brach an in Hogwarts und es wurde langsam Zeit sich dem neuen Tag zu stellen, oder in Harrys Fall einer Horde pubertierender Mädchen.

Denn kaum war Luna aufgewacht und hatte angefangen sich anzuziehen bemerkte sie, dass Evelyn untypischer Weise vergessen hatte die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett zu zu ziehen und was sie dort sah schockte sie doch schon ein wenig.

Nicht sicher ob es eine Illusion, Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war kam sie vorsichtig näher und besah sich den mit nacktem Oberkörper im Bett liegenden Harry mit der schlafenden Evelyn die zur Hälfte auf seiner Brust lag.

Noch immer nicht vollkommen überzeugt streckte sie zögerlich eine Hand nach Harry aus und berührte ihn am Arm, was diesen dazu bewegte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen ohne allerdings aufzuwachen.

Das erste was ihr dabei durch den Kopf schoss war: „Mein Gott!"

Das musste sie unbedingt Cho zeigen und vielleicht konnten sie Evelyn ja dazu überreden ihnen den Schwarzhaarigen auszuleihen, denn sie ging davon aus, das Evelyn eine Art Puppe herauf beschworen hatte.

Sofort rannte sie zu ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin und weckte sie auf.

„Hey Cho, steh auf ich hab da was das du dir nicht entgehen lassen solltest."

„Hmm, was ist denn los? Ich schlaf doch noch. Geh wieder ins Bett und lass mich in Ruhe Luna, hab keinen Bock auf deine Phantasien am frühen Morgen!"

„Willst du etwa nicht den halb nackten Harry, der gerade in Evelyns Bett liegt sehen?"

Mit einem Schlag war Cho in der senkrechten und hellwach.

„WAS?"

„Psst sei leise! Du weckst sie sonst noch auf."

„Ich meine was?" flüsterte nun Cho in Richtung Luna zurück.

„Ich sagte Harry liegt zumindest halb nackt in Evelyns Bett..."

Sofort richtete sich Chos Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals.

Und tatsächlich. Dort lag mehr als eine Person im Bett, auch wenn Cho nicht wirklich erkennen konnte wer es war, da Evelyns Haarpracht das Blickfeld auf den Kopf der anderen Person versperrte.

Mit einem schnellen Satz war sie auf den Füßen und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett ihrer Zimmer-Genossin. Man hätte auch sagen können sie stürmte wie ein außer Kontrolle geratene Rakete mit atomarem Sprengkopf auf die beiden schlafenden Personen zuflog, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied, Hautsache sie explodierte nicht.

Zumindest stand Cho nur einen winzigen Augenblick später ungläubig an Evelyns Bett und starrte den attraktiven Jungen, welcher sich mit 100 pro zentiger Sicherheit als Harry herausstellte, an.

Inzwischen war auch Luna wieder zu ihr gestoßen und fragte sich im geheimen, ob es sich hier tatsächlich um den Harry Potter handelte nur um die Frage eine Sekunde später von ihrer Freundin zugeflüstert zu kriegen.

Was machte Harry Potter in ihrem Schlafsaal? Erstens war es einem Jungen nicht möglich die Treppe herauf zu kommen.

„Ich denke es ist eine Art Puppe oder so was, obwohl ich gar nicht weiß, ob Evelyn wirklich gut in Verwandlung ist, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich einfach einen Harry zum „Vergnügen" geschaffen, in den Ferien muss ihr wohl endlich klar geworden sein, dass sie in ihn verknallt ist."

„Wirst wohl recht haben Luna, aber was machen wir jetzt?"

„Na was wohl? Sie wecken und fragen ob wir ihn uns mal ausleihen können." War die Antwort, begleitet mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen.

„Und was wenn sie ihn für sich behalten will?"

„Ach komm schon, Cho was soll sie denn machen? Wir können ihr ja drohen zu Harry zu gehen."

„Du gehörst nach Slytherin weißt du das Luna?" Luna selber spielte nur ihre Rolle und hoffte, dass sie dadurch besser integriert würde. Im Prinzip war ihr egal ob und wie die Beiden zusammen waren oder nicht. Aber Cho war das nicht egal…

Das nächste was passierte war eine typisch Mädchenhafte Reaktion: Kichern und wie es aussah, würde das noch eine ganze Weile anhalten, was die beiden allerdings nicht mitbekommen hatten, war dass Harry in der Zwischenzeit längst aufgewacht war und auch Evelyn sanft wach gerüttelt hatte.

Nicht fähig ihren Lachkrampf länger zurück zu halten, prusteten die beiden immer noch im Bett liegenden „Zwillinge" los, was ihrerseits die anderen beiden Mädchen dazu brachte ihr Gekicher einzustellen und die beiden anderen Geschockt anzusehen.

Mühsam das Lachen verkneifend wandte sich Harry an die Geschockten Ravenclaws: „Sorry Ladies, aber ich bin leider schon vergeben, da müsst ihr euch wohl jemand anderen suchen, mit dem ihr euch die Zeit vertreiben könnt."

Bis Cho sich zusammen reißen konnte um ihm die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen, gaben die beiden eine beeindruckende Goldfisch-Imitation ab.

„Du bist echt?"

„Na ja ich hoffe doch, aber am besten wäre es wenn ihr da meinen Schatz, Evelyn, fragt."

„Und was machst du, wenn ich euch bei den Lehrern verrate?"

„Mach doch, die wissen doch alle, wie du hinter Harry her bist. Wie eine läufige Katze. Jeder wird glauben, das du nur eifersüchtig bist und uns reinreißen willst!" provozierte Evelyn.

„Ich bin keine läufige Katze und außerdem habe ich einen Zeugen!" erwiderte Cho.

Evelyn deutete vom Bett aus abwechselnd mit ihrem Finger auf Cho und auf Luna und sagte: „Ene, meine, muh, und, aus, bist,…"

„Was soll das?" fragte Cho.

„Kennst du die Abzählreime? Ich wähle gerade aus, wen von euch beiden ich umbringe. Dann haben wir ein zwei zu eins Verhältnis, was die Zeugensituation aus macht oder nicht?" fragte Evelyn scheinheilig.

Sowohl Cho als auch Luna wurden blas. Ihnen war schlagartig klar geworden, was Evelyn damit meinte, besonders als Harry vor schlug: „Weiß du was! Las das auszählen nimm einfach Cho, die können wir doch beide überhaupt nicht leiden!"

Die wurde blas und sagte angstvoll: „Lasst uns das einfach vergessen…"

Evelyn und Harry nickten und sagten nichts mehr. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten zogen sie sich an und gingen locker zum Frühstück.


	34. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

**44. Kapitel – Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „Und was machst du, wenn ich euch bei den Lehrern verrate?"

„Mach doch, die wissen doch alle, wie du hinter Harry her bist. Wie eine läufige Katze. Jeder wird glauben, das du nur eifersüchtig bist und uns reinreißen willst!" provozierte Evelyn.

„Ich bin keine läufige Katze und außerdem habe ich einen Zeugen!" erwiderte Cho.

Evelyn deutete vom Bett aus abwechselnd mit ihrem Finger auf Cho und auf Luna und sagte: „Ene, meine, muh, und, aus, bist,…"

„Was soll das?" fragte Cho.

„Kennst du die Abzählreime? Ich wähle gerade aus, wen von euch beiden ich umbringe. Dann haben wir ein zwei zu eins Verhältnis, was die Zeugensituation aus macht oder nicht?" fragte Evelyn scheinheilig.

Sowohl Cho als auch Luna wurden blas. Ihnen war schlagartig klar geworden, was Evelyn damit meinte, besonders als Harry vor schlug: „Weiß du was! Las das auszählen nimm einfach Cho, die können wir doch beide überhaupt nicht leiden!"

Die wurde blas und sagte angstvoll: „Lasst uns das einfach vergessen…"

Evelyn und Harry nickten und sagten nichts mehr. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten zogen sie sich an und gingen locker zum Frühstück.

* * *

Einige Tage später stand direkt nach dem Mittagessen eigentlich für die Slytherins und die Ravenclaws das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf den Stundenplan. Ausnahmsweise sollte der Unterricht nicht eine, sondern zwei Doppelstunden dauern.

Eine weitere Besonderheit war, das wieder alle Schüler aus den vier Häusern der siebten Jahrgangsstufe an diesem Unterricht teil nehmen sollten.

Wieder einmal waren Harry und Evelyn Ziel von Spott und Häme. Es fing schon während des Mittagessens an.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sich Harry an so eine Schlampe hängen konnte. Vielleicht ist das ein Virus, den die da in sich trägt und sie hat ihn angesteckt!" kam es von Ginny voller Häme.

Cho, die bei ihr saß schlug in die gleiche Kerbe: „Wie kann es sein, Ginny, das wir mal was für ihn empfunden haben. Jetzt müssten wir ihn erst einmal entlausen und stundenlang baden, bevor man ihn wieder anfassen kann!"

Schallendes Gelächter war die Folgen von der Unterhaltung zwischen Ginny und Cho.

Evelyn, die das genau so gehört hatte wie Harry, war das doch immer wieder recht unangenehm. Harry der das bemerkte, sie saßen recht nahe von dem Tisch, an dem Ginny, Cho, Ron, Hermine und einige andere saßen, war wütend und sagte zu Evelyn: „Weist du, es ist schon komisch. Da beschweren sich gerade die, die mehr verschiedene Typen über sich drüber gelassen haben als an einem großen Tisch passen. Die sollten aufpassen, dass die sich nicht mit irgendwas angesteckt haben oder sie einen Großteil der männlichen Schüler nicht doch mit ihren nimmer müden Unterteilen in Verseuchungs-Gefahr bringen."

Ginny und Cho wurden blas vor Zorn und Ron schrie auf: „Was bildest du dir ein, so von meiner Schwester zu sprechen und von Cho. Die sind das Beste an Mädchen, was die Schule zu bieten hat!"

Hermine schaute Ron mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an, während Ron weiter schimpfte: „Jeder wäre glücklich, wenn er das Glück hätte mit einer von ihnen zusammen zu sein! Und nicht mit so einer verseuchten Hure!"

Leise aber mit ungeheurer Wut zischte Harry Ron an: „Halte dich zurück oder ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus. Und dann garantiere ich für nichts. Und wer wohl die Ladies mit den meisten Freunden hier in Hogwarts sind ist wohl allgemein bekannt! Also halt die Klappe, wenn du den nächsten Sonnenaufgang noch erleben willst!" dabei blickte Harry Ron mit mörderisch funkelnden Augen an.

Und an Evelyn gewand sagte er: „Und was das mit dem Virus angeht…ich würde dich gerne mit einem infizieren, der dich dann nach neun Monaten wieder verlässt. Zwar nicht sofort, aber man weiß ja nie!"

Evelyn hatte ihn erst nicht verstanden. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie begriff, was er damit sagen wollte. Als sich die Erkenntnis langsam bei ihr setzte, nämlich das er sich mit ihr irgendwann einmal eine Familie wünschte mit Kindern, machte sie unheimlich stolz und glücklich.

Sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn liebevoll. Er streichelte ihr auch glücklich und gedankenverloren über ihre Haare. Dann beendeten sie das Frühstück und verließen die große Halle.

So gingen also, nach und nach, alle Siebtklässer mehr oder weniger gemeinsam in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Schon bevor sie das große Tor passiert hatten wurde wieder allgemein über sie gelästert.

„Schau dir das an. Die haben die beiden immer noch nicht wegen akuter Seuchengefahr aus der Schule geschmissen!" sagte Draco Malfoy an Pansy Parkinson, seine Freundin gerichtet.

Die antwortete ihm: „Ja, es ist leider so, das die Schule immer mehr den Bach runter geht!"

Ein großes, vierschrötiges Mädchen, Namens Millicent Bulstrode von Slytherin, das mit ihnen zusammen auf die Ländereien zu ging sagte: „Und das soll ein Gegner für den dunkeln Lord sein?"

Alle drei und auch Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle beide ihres Zeichens strohdumm, aber bärenstark und von Slytherin gingen lachend ihres Weges.

Ähnlich unterhielten sich auch die Ravenclaws. Allen voran Michael Corner, der aktuelle Freund von Cho Chang: „Es ist echt peinlich, das so was in unserem Haus ist!"

Anthony Goldstein war der gleichen Meinung wie Michael Corner: „Dadurch haben wir genau so wenig Niveau wie Hufflepuff! Echt ätzend."

Padma Patil sagte dann: „Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen zu meiner Schwester zu kommen obwohl ich eigentlich gerne in Ravenclaw bin. Vielleicht können wir auch Dumbledore fragen, ob er nicht ein fünftes Haus gründen will?"

Die anderen Ravenclaws schauten sie fragend an und sie erklärte: „Nun was haltet ihr davon das Haus Skunk zu gründen und Potter und Evans dort dann rein zu tun. Dann hätten wir wieder ein sauberes Haus…"

Alle Ravenclaws waren nun am lachen. Dann gingen alle nach und nach raus auf die Ländereien in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Sie konnten die vielen Gatter und Gehege erkennen, die am Rand des verbotenen Waldes standen.

Fragend und äußerst gespannt gingen sie alle weiter. An den Gattern und Gehegen standen viele unbekannte Zauberer und Hexen und auch einige Lehrer. Hagrid kam auf die Siebtklässler zu und hielt die Arme achtungsheischend hoch und versammelte sie, um zu ihnen zu sprechen: „Liebe Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs. Erstmals in der Geschichte von Hogwarts sollen sie eine noch nie dagewesene Chance erhalten!"

Hier machte Hagrid eine Pause und genoss es sichtlich, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler hatte.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie ihr seht, sind hier eine Unmenge von Gattern und Gehegen aufgebaut worden. In den Gehegen befinden sich alle ihnen bekannten uns sicher auch viele ihnen unbekannter magischer Tierwesen."

Aufgeregt schauten sich die Schüler um. Derweil hatten sich Harry und Evelyn weiter im Hintergrund gehalten.

Nun endlich kam Hagrid zu seinem eigentlichen Punkt der Erklärung: „Das Zauberei Ministerium, Professor Dumbledore, die Lehrer von Hogwarts und der Schulrat haben entschieden, das sie meine lieben Schüler die einmalige Chance erhalten sollen, einen Vertrauten unter den magischen Tierwesen zu finden und wenn möglich sich mit ihm zu binden! Diese Chance gab es noch nie für eine Klasse in Hogwarts!"

Der letzte Satz ging in dem tosenden Aufschreien der Schüler unter. Evelyn schaute Harry an und ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich über ihr Gesicht. Telepatisch wandte sie sich an Harry: #Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf diesem Wege unsere Vertrauten bekannt machen! Und auf gleichem Weg könnten wir ja wieder einmal für einen Schock sorgen! #

Jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen: #Du wärst ein prima Rumtreiber geworden, wie unser Vater oder Sirius. Ich glaube sogar, du hättest sie um Längen übertroffen! #

# Danke du bist lieb. Also machen wir das so o.k.? # fragte Evelyn.

Harry grinste nun tückisch und fragte: #Und wie hast du dir das Schauspiel denn so vorgestellt? Du hast doch sicher schon einen Plan, clever wie du bist! #

#Alter Schmeichler… also ich stelle mir das so vor … wir rufen unsere Vertrauten und sie sollen sich unsichtbar am Rand des verbotenen Waldes verstecken. Dann warten wir ab, bis die anderen ihre Partner gefunden haben oder nicht. Sicher wird uns Hagrid irgendwann auffordern uns auch zur Wahl zu stellen. Dann machen wir so als würden wir uns unsere Vertrauten auswählen und lassen sie so nacheinander erscheinen. Und am Besten sollen alle anderen magischen Tiere ein Spalier bilden, mit uns in der Mitte und einer Öffnung in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes, aus dem sie dann kommen sollen. Was hältst du davon? #

Harry antwortete nur beeindruckt: #Perfekt … ähm und du bist auf meiner Seite … nur der Sicherheit halber … #

Nun kicherte Evelyn und neckte ihn: #Nur wenn du auch machst, was ich will…#

#Ich bin dein Sklave… #

#Quatschkopf, aber danke für dein Lob. Ich hab dich lieb…aber das sagte ich ja schon eben! #

#Ich dich auch, Yas, ich dich auch! #

Während dessen waren die Schüler in heller Aufregung und stellten eine Unmenge an Fragen.

Michael Corner von Ravenclaw wollte wissen: „Wie kriegen wir denn einen Vertrauten?"

„Was müssen wir machen, um einen Vertrauten zu bekommen?" wollte Anthony Goldstein ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw wissen

Für Draco Malfoy war nur wichtig zu wissen: „Und die machen dann alles was wir wollen?"

„Wie viele kann ich haben?" fragte Terry Boot von Ravenclaw aufgeregt.

Neville Longbottom war unsicher und sagte: „Tun die uns auch nichts?"

Millicent Bulstrode von Slytherin wollte wissen: „Muss ich die auch füttern und putzen?"

Vincent Crabbe ist muskulös, aber dumm wie Stroh, ebenso wie Gregory Goyle wollten gemeinsam wissen: „Muss ich einen Vertrauten nehmen?"

Luna Lovegood von Ravenclaw schaute nur verträumt in die Gehege und Gatter

Pansy Parkinson fragte: „Kann man auch mehrere Vertraute bekommen?"

„Gibt es magische Wesen mit mehreren Eigenschaften?" wollte Cho Chang noch wissen.

„Kann man auch mehrere Eigenschaften hinzu züchten oder Zaubern?" kam es von Padma Patil.

Blaise Zabini von Slytherin Schüttelte nur seinen Kopf über die teils dummen Fragen, ebenso wie Hermine Granger. Dann schauten sich beide kurz an und mussten schmunzeln und zwinkerten sich zu, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Susan Bones von Hufflepuff fragte noch: „Wo werden wir unsere Vertrauten dann unterbringen?"

Parvati Patil von Gryffindor wollte noch wissen: „Wird jeder einen Vertrauten erhalten?"

„Werden wir ihre Fähigkeiten dann auch übernehmen?" wollte Ron Weasley noch erfahren.

Es wäre noch lange so weiter gegangen, wenn nun Hagrid dem Treiben keinen Einhalt geboten hätte: „RUHEEEEE, verdammt noch mal, seid ruhig, ich werde eure Frage alle beantworten!"

„Also, dann will ich erst einmal eure Fragen beantworten. Wartet mal was hattet ihr für Fragen? Ach ja, Mr. Corner und Mr. Goldstein von Ravenclaw wollte wissen, wie sie Vertraute kriegen und was sie dafür machen müssen?"

„Also sie gehen nach und nach an den Gehegen und Gattern entlang und dann werden sie merken, welches magische Wesen sie auswählt und sich dann eventuell mit ihnen binden will! Gute Fragen ihr beiden zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw!"

„So und nun zu Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle. Natürlich müssen sie keinen Vertrauten nehmen. Und sie Mrs. Bulstrode sie wollten wissen ob sie die magischen Wesen auch füttern und putzen müssen. Natürlich müssen sie Verantwortung übernehmen und ihren Partner hegen und pflegen!"

Nun dann hatten sie Mr. Longbottom die Frage, ob ihnen der Vertraute, wenn er sie denn auswählt, etwas tut. Nein, denn sonst wäre er kein Vertrauter, sondern nur ein wildes Tier! Also keine Angst und außerdem sehen sie heute all diese Betreuer, an den verschiedenen Gattern und Gehegen, die ihnen auch Tipps zu dem jeweiligen Wesen geben können."

„Und sie Mrs. Bones wollten wissen wo ihre Vertrauten untergebracht werden. Die kleineren magischen Wesen können sie mit in ihre Häuser nehmen. Diejenigen, welche ein größeres Wesen bekommen, erhalten neue Einzelzimmer im Erdgeschoss mit angrenzenden Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten für ihren Vertrauten."

„Aber man kann von seinen Vertrauten nicht erwarten, dass sie zulassen, dass sie dann alles machen was sie wollen! Es sind keine Sklaven, wie manche Zauberer ihre Hauselfen halten, sondern oft eigenständige, stolze Wesen mit eigenem Willen!"

„Gibt es noch weitere Fragen oder hab ich welche vergessen?" wollte Hagrid wissen.

Da meldete sich Pansy Parkinson sagte: „Ich wollte wissen, ob man auch mehrere Vertraute bekommen kann?"

„Ach ja, Mrs. Parkinson, gute Frage. Ja es gab vier Zauberer und Hexen, nämlich die vier Gründer von Hogwarts hatten jede zwei Verbündete! Sonst gab es das aber nie wieder!"

„Gibt es magische Wesen mit mehreren Eigenschaften?" wollte Cho Chang nochmals wissen.

„Das ist auch eine gute Frage Mrs. Chang. Ja es gibt Wesen wie den Hypogreifen, der die Eigenschaften von Adler und Pferd in sich vereint! Für sie und Mrs. Parkinson jeweils 5 Punkte!"

Dann erinnerte sich Hagrid noch an zwei weitere Fragen: „Ach und da waren noch Mrs. Patil von Gryffindor, die wissen wollte, ob jeder einen Vertrauten erhalten würde? Nein eher werden nur wenige einen Vertrauten erhalten"

„Mr. Weasley, wie war nochmals ihre Frage?"

„Werden wir ihre Fähigkeiten dann auch übernehmen, wollte ich wissen?" sagte Ron.

„Nun Mr. Weasley, es kommt eher selten vor, das die Bindung zu einem Vertrauten so eng wird, das sie dadurch auch magische Eigenschaften ihres Vertrauten übernehmen! So nun gehen sie an den Gattern und Gehegen entlang und dann werden sie merken, ob und wenn ja welches magische Wesen ihr Vertrauter werden will!"

„Los versuchen sie ihr Glück und seinen sie nicht enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht ausgewählt werden…"

Damit gingen die Schüler auf die Gatter und Gehege zu. Viele blieben lange an den Stellen stehen, wo sie zu erst hingegangen waren.

Hagrid rief: „Ihr müsst an den verschiedenen Gattern entlang gehen. Ihr sucht nicht aus, sondern ihr werdet ausgewählt!"

Harry und Evelyn waren zurück geblieben und das bemerkte Hagrid. Er fragte sie: „Wollt ihr euch nicht umschauen?"

Harry antwortete: „Doch, doch, aber erst wollen wir die anderen vorlassen!"

Evelyn nickte. Hagrid war das recht und ging wieder zu den Schülern, um sie zu unterstützen.

Nach und nach begaben sich die Schüler zu den verschiedenen Wesen. Einer der ersten, die scheinbar einen Vertrauten gefunden hatten war, aus Sicht von Harry und Evelyn, leider Draco Malfoy. Doch der schaute mehr als griesgrämig drein. Er war überhaupt nicht begeistert.

Im Gegensatz dazu war Hagrid richtig erfreut, und er erklärte: „ Mr. Draco Malfoy, sie können stolz sein das sie von einem Tebo ausgewählt wurden. Das Tebo wie sie erkennen können, ein aschgraues magisches Warzenschwein, das in Zentralafrika beheimatet ist. Es erweist sich als höchst gefährlicher Gegner anderer Lebewesen, weil es sich unsichtbar machen kann und diese Fähigkeit bei Angriffen nutzt: Wer es nicht rechtzeitig hört oder wittert wird von einem Teboangriff völlig unvorbereitet überrascht. Natürlich ist diese Eigenart für das Tebo auch sehr nützlich, um Jägern zu entkommen. Deshalb kann seine eigentlich als Material für Schutzschilde und Schutzkleidung äußerst begehrte Haut nur sehr selten erbeutet werden. Sie haben einen mächtigen Verbündeten getroffen!"

Malfoy aber ging weiter in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch ein weiteres Wesen zu finden. Mit seinem „Warzenschwein" schien er offensichtlich nicht begeistert zu sein.

Kurz darauf kam Zabini mit einer riesengroßen Raubkatze, die wie ein Leopard aussah. Hagrid war völlig begeistert: „Mr. Blaise Zabini das ist ja phantastisch. Wissen sie was das ist? Das ist ein Nundu. Der Nundu ist höchstwahrscheinlich das gefährlichste Tierwesen der Welt und in Ostafrika beheimatet. Er ist eine gigantisch große Leopardenart. Er bewegt sich trotz seiner Größe absolut lautlos und dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten verbreitet, die ganzen Dörfern den Tod bringen."

Zabini war deutlich sichtbar Happy und stolz. Malfoy dagegen betrachtete sich die ganze Sache mit deutlich sichtbarem Neid in den Augen.

Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson die Freundin von Malfoy mit dem Gesicht wie ein Mopshund kamen völlig frustriert zurück. Sie wurden ganz offensichtlich von keinem magischen Wesen aus gewählt.

Die nächste, die mit einem magischen Wesen im Schlepptau ankam war Cho Chang.

Hagrid ging auf sie zu und rief: „Glückwunsch Mrs. Chang ein Erumpent hat sie ausgewählt. Der Erumpent ist leicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Nashorn zu verwechseln. Das magische Wesen lebt ebenfalls in heißen Regionen Afrikas und sieht mit seinem dicken Panzer, seinem seilartigen Schwanz und seinem gefährlichen Horn auf der Schnauze fast genauso aus. Allerdings ist das Tierwesen noch weit gefährlicher, denn sein Horn kann nicht nur Opfer aufspießen, sondern enthält ein hochexplosives Sekret. Wenn ein Erumpent sein Opfer damit besprüht, bringt er es sofort zur Explosion. Das Horn, der Schwanz und vor allem das Erumpent-Sekret sind sehr wertvolle und streng kontrollierte Zaubertrankzutaten"

Sie lächelte und sagte dann: „Wenigstens kein Schwein…"

Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil, waren die nächsten, die frustriert ohne einen Vertrauten gefunden zu haben sich von den Gattern und Gehegen entfernten und sie zu den anderen, ohne magische Wesen, gesellten.

Dann kamen Luna Lovegood und Hermine Granger mit jeweils einem ganz besonderen magischen Wesen im Schlepptau.

„Das ist der helle Wahnsinn", brüllte Hagrid und alle drehten sich um, während Hagrid weiter erklärte: „Mrs. Luna Lovegood, eine Chimära, ich fass es nicht. Das ist eins der mächtigsten Wesen! Die äußerst gefährliche Chimära, auch Chimäre, ist ein feuerspeiendes Mischwesen mit dem Körper einer Ziege, dem Kopf eines Löwen und einem Drachenschwanz. In ihrer Heimat Griechenland erzählen die alten Sagen, die Chimära stamme wie auch andere Ungeheuer von der schönen Echindas ab, die ebenfalls einen Drachenschwanz hatte. Echindas Mann Typhon mit seinen hundert Schlangenköpfen galt als Verkörperung des vulkanischen Feuers und der zerstörerischen Naturgewalten. Ebenso wie Drachen vermehren sie sich durch Eier. Wie die Eier anderer hochgefährlicher magischer Wesen gehören Chimära-Eier heutzutage in der magischen Welt zu den Gütern der Handelsklasse A, mit denen jeglicher Handel strengstens untersagt ist."

Dann wandte Hagrid sich an Hermine: „Uns sie Mrs, Hermine Granger, stehen mit ihrem Vertrauten Mrs. Lovegood in nichts nach, eine Sphinx, genau so wie eine Chimära, das hat es hunderte von Jahren nicht mehr gegeben. Die Sphinx ist ein Mischwesen verschiedener antiker Mythologien. Als Pharaonensymbol als Wächterin über Tempel und Grabmale oder als bedrohliche Unheilsgöttin verkörperte sie herrschende Gewalt. Dargestellt wurde sie meist mit einem geflügelten Löwenkörper und einem weiblichen Menschenkopf oder einem Raubvogelkopf. In der griechischen Mythologie galt die Sphinx als unheilvolle, aber sehr kluge Göttin, die ihre Opfer zerfleischte, wenn sie das Rätsel nicht lösen konnten, das sie ihnen stellte."

„Meine Hochachtung, das sich zwei solche Wesen am selben Tag an zwei Hexen binden, das ist einfach unfassbar!" Hagrid war völlig aus dem Häuschen.

Dann kamen Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas und einige andere Gryffindors enttäuscht zurück, da sie ebenfalls nicht erwählt worden waren.

Zur Überraschung aller kam Neville mit einem Affen auf dem Arm von den Gehegen zurück.

Einige Mädchen riefen, das das Äffchen süß aus sah andere lästerten ganz offen über Neville.

Hagrid unterbrach sie und ging auf Neville zu und erklärte ihm: „Mr. Neville Longbottom, hervorragend sie haben eine Demiguise als Vertrauten gefunden. Der Demiguise sieht aus wie ein zierlicher kleiner Affe mit langen seidigen Fellhaaren. Seine großen dunklen Augen verschwinden fast unter seinem langhaarigen Fell. Die aus Fernost stammenden magischen Äffchen sind reine Pflanzenfresser. Magische und nicht-magische Menschen bekommen Demiguise so gut wie nie zu Gesicht, weil diese sehr scheuen äffchengleichen Tierwesen sich unsichtbar machen, sobald sie Gefahr wittern. Nur Spezialisten für die Demiguise-Jagd schaffen es, diese Äffchen zu fangen und zu scheren. Ihr Fellhaar hat nämlich die magische Fähigkeit jemanden unsichtbar zu machen. Deshalb werden aus Demiguisehaaren Tarnumhänge gewebt."

Nun war es besonders für Malfoy zu viel und er schrie: „Warum kriegen die alle so tolle Vertraute und ich nur so was dämliches. Selbst die Lovegood, die offensichtlich geistig weg getreten ist, oder der dämliche Longbottom und am schlimmsten dieses unwürdige Schlammblut von Granger hat sich was Besonderes gekrallt. Aber ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy…" er bekam sich nicht mehr ein und bemerkte nicht, wie sein Tebo sich von ihm abwandte und zurück in das Gehege ging.

Professor Dumbledore mischte sich nun ein und rief: „Mr. Malfoy zuerst einmal erhalten sie 100 Punkte Abzug wegen Beleidigung und zum Glück hat sich ihr Vertrauter wieder von ihnen abgewendet. Sie sind es nicht wert, von einem solchen ausgewählt zu werden!"

Malfoy schien das nicht wirklich zu berühren, als er hämisch rief: „Wenigstens haben diese beiden Gossen-Typen auch keins ab gekriegt!"

„Sie waren auch noch nicht bei den Gehegen!" sagte Hagrid und zu den Beiden gewandt sagte er, „nun geht schon hin, vielleicht habt ich Glück und werdet erwählt!"

Evelyn schaute Harry an und sagte ihm telepatisch: #Also denk an den Plan… #

Harry nickte und gemeinsam Evelyn standen sie dann auf und begaben sich zu den Gattern und Gehegen, die ja noch immer offen standen.

Was dann geschah schockte alle anderen Anwesenden. Alle magischen Wesen, egal ob Drache, Greif, Phönix, Nachtmahr, Hypogreif, Sphinx, Chimära oder was auch immer, ohne Ausnahme jedes Wesen begab sich in Richtung Harry und Evelyn und umgaben sie in einer Art magischen Kreis, der eine Öffnung in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes lies.

Evelyn und Harry blieben stehen und schauten sich auch erstaunt an und um. Dann sagte Harry: „Verstehst du das? Warum kommen alle auf uns zu und bleiben aber jetzt stehen?"

Evelyn ging auf das geplante Spiel ein und sagte gestellt nachdenklich: „Vielleicht sollen wir uns auswählen wen oder was wir wollen?"

Sich überrascht stellend sagte Harry: „Ja, das könnte tatsächlich sein. Hast du denn eine Vorstellung, was du haben willst?"

Evelyn gab sich zu erst nachdenklich und sagte dann aber: „Zuerst einmal hätte ich gerne einen Vogel, der vom Phönix die Form und die Fähigkeiten der Heilung, der Macht des Feuers und der unendlichen Tragekraft, sowie der Wiedergeburt sollten sie vom Phönix haben."

Harry war begeistert: „Super und vom Adler sollten die Flügel sein, der Schnabel als Waffe und die unglaubliche Sehkraft. Was hältst du davon?"

„Fast perfekt. Aber zum Schluss sollte von der Feldermaus ebenfalls ein zweites Paar Flügel vorhanden, mit denen er unhörbar fliegen konnte und natürlich die Fähigkeit sich nachts Infrarot zu Recht zu finden! Was meinst du Harry?"

„Stimmt so wäre es perfekt, meinst du so etwas gibt es?"

In dem Moment hörten alle zwei laute Vogelschreie und genau wie sich Evelyn und Harry ihre Partner vorgestellt hatten, kamen zwei identische Wesen auf die beiden zu geflogen und setzten sich sanft auf jeweils eine Schulter von Evelyn und Harry und sangen ein Phönix-typisches Lied.

Für fast niemand verständlich, außer natürlich für Harry und Evelyn, die innerlich grinsen mussten, blieben alle Wesen weiterhin stehen.

Harry schaute Evelyn gespielt fragend an: „Was soll das denn bedeuten?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, außer vielleicht, das wir uns ein weiteres Wesen auswählen können?" gab Evelyn zu bedenken.

„Stimmt", kam es von Harry, „was würdest du dir denn noch vorstellen können?"

„Hmmm", gab sich Evelyn nachdenklich, „vielleicht ein pferdeähnliches Wesen?"

„Es sollte eine Hypogreif sein, dann sind wir beweglicher. Also die Form sollte es von einem Hypogreif haben, so dass es fliegen konnte und die Haut sollte ein Drache-Panzer sein, um es zu schützen und für den Angriff!"

Evelyn nickte und fuhr fort: „Dann sollte es die Basilisken-Fähigkeit erhalten mit seinem Blick zu versteinern oder gar zu Töten."

„Ja das gefällt mir und vom Einhorn das Horn und auch die Fähigkeit der Heilung."

„Harry, so etwas gibt es doch gar nicht, das wäre einfach zu perfekt!" entgegnete Evelyn.

In diesem Augenblick erklang ein zweifaches Wiehern und genau die Wesen, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatten erschienen aus dem Wald, kamen zu ihnen galoppiert und rieben sich die Köpfe jeweils eins an Evelyn und eins an Harry, als sie die Beiden erreicht hatten.

Als der Ring immer noch um sie herum bestehen blieb hob Harry eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Scheinbar sind wir immer noch nicht fertig. Wenn das so ist, dann hätte ich gerne einen Begleiter in der Form einer Raubkatze oder eines Wolfes. Was meins du, Evelyn?"

„Dann am besten ein Greif, vielleicht sogar ein königlicher Greif und die Fähigkeiten des Greifens, dann könnten alle Vertrauten von uns fliegen!"

„Du bist klasse Evelyn und von den Mystikatzen sollte die Fähigkeit stammen sich unsichtbar zu machen!"

„Super Harry und meinst du es würde gehen, das vom Wehrleopard die Fähigkeit sich zu Verwandeln und zwar in Krieger in der Form von dir oder mir haben sollte."

„Wow das wäre die Krönung!"

Kurz darauf erschienen hier wieder zwei identische magische Wesen, die genau den Wünschen der Beiden entsprachen.

Sie begrüßten auch wieder die Beiden, aber der Kreis blieb immer noch bestehen, worüber nun aber auch Harry und Evelyn nun wirklich erstaunt waren.

#Weist du, was das bedeuten soll, Harry? #

#Keine Ahnung, Yas, was das soll? #

In dem Moment meldete sich eine Stimme, die sie nicht zuordnen konnten: #Nun ist es an der Zeit, das ihr euch auch mit uns bindet und dann gleich auch mit euren drei anderen Vertrauten die endgültige Bindung eingeht! Wir sind gleich da! #

Dann schlängelten sich zwei ganz ungewöhnliche aber identisch aussehende Schlangen auf sie zu. Sie waren tief schwarz und schlank, hatten das Nackenschild, Kopfform und die Giftzähne einer Kobra und die Länge und Musterung einer jungen Anakonda, etwa drei bis vier Meter lang.

Dann hörten Evelyn und Harry: #Wir sind eine Mischung aus Inlandtaipan, Königskobra, Runespoor und Anakonda zugleich." Harry konnte es deutlich erkennen. „Mein Gift issst in SSSekunden absssolut tödlich für jedess Lebewessen, ich esse auch andre SSSchlangen sogar Basssilisssken. Ich kann Mensschen jede Art von Energie absssaugen und weiter geben und Zzzzauberern, Hexxxxen und Magiern ihre Magie entzzzziehen oder Entzzzzzogenen wieder hinzzzzu fügen. Wir ssssind die Sssserpentirus, die wir ja ssssschon eure Vertrauten ssssind und heute offenbaren wir unssssere wahre Form! #

#Was ist ein Runespoor? # wollte Evelyn wissen.

Harry, der sich sehr gut mit magischen Schlangen auskannte, erklärte: # Bei der Runespoor handelt es sich eigentlich um eine dreiköpfige Schlange, die besonders bei Schwarzen Magiern als Haustier beliebt ist. Dies liegt nicht daran, dass Runespoors besonders gefährlich sind, sondern dass der Anblick dieser auffällig orange-schwarz-gestreiften Schlange mit ihren drei in unterschiedliche Richtungen schauenden und züngelnden Köpfen jedem einen Schrecken einjagt. Da einige Runespoor-Halter sich als Parselmünder mit ihren Schlangen unterhalten konnten, kennt die magische Zoologie die Eigenart dieser Schlange. Dabei ist jeder dieser drei Köpfe für etwas anderes zuständig: einer plant, einer tarnt und der dritte tötet! #

#Wow, mächtige und imponierende Wesen. # und zu den Schlangen gerichtet fragte sie: # Und ihr wollt euch auch mit uns binden? #

#Ja, dazu müssen wir euch beißen, aber keine Angst es ist keine Gefahr für euch. Außerdem kennen wir uns ja schon einige Zeit, oder? #

Harry und Evelyn legten ihre Köpfe zur Seite. Bei jedem schlängelte sich nun eine der beiden Schlangen den Körper hinauf.

Panik machte sich unter den Zuschauern breit, aber niemand konnte den Gürtel der magischen Wesen durchbrechen. So blieb ihnen nichts übrig als zu zuschauen.

Die Schlangen ihrerseits schlugen nun ihre langen Giftzähne in die jeweilige Schulter von Harry und Evelyn. Ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens ging durch die Runde. Sie fühlten den kurzen Schmerz wie die nadelspitzen Zähne sich in ihre Körper bohrten. Das Gift rauschte durch die Adern und sie spürten wie die Magie der Beiden dagegen ankämpfte. Ein brennen war auf ihren Bäuchen zu spüren. Die beiden Schlangen zogen ihr Zähne wieder raus und züngelten ihr Blut von den jeweils beiden Wunden.

#Ich sssagte dir ja, dasss wir unsss ssso verbinden. SSSchau auf eure Hälse. # Beide hatten dort eine Markierung, fast wie ein Tattoo, das aussah wie die Schlangen selber.

Dann hörte Harry seine Schlange sagen: #Mein Name ist Janus, bisher hatte ich mich ja Shadow genannt, nach dem Gott der Tore und Eingänge; eigentlich der etruskischer Orakelgott. #

Ebenso erging es Evelyn, als sie von ihrer Schlange angesprochen wurde: #Mein Name ist Phoebe, bisher hatte ich mich ja Ice genannt, nach der Göttin der Jagd und des Mondes. #

Dann kamen noch die Phönixähnlichen Wesen und hackten jedem der beiden eine kleine Wunde in den Handrücken und ließen dann eine Träne darauf tropfen. Dieses Blut leckten dann jeweils die anderen Vertrauten etwas ab, so dass sie nun mit allen vier Wesen gebunden waren.

Nun zogen sich die anderen magischen Wesen ein Wenig zurück und Evelyn sagte: „Meine Vertrauten sollen wie folgt heißen: Du mein lieber Hypogreif bekommst den Namen Gaela, was die Edelmütige bedeutete, du mein Greifenweibchen hieß, wie nicht anders zu erwarten Venus und für dich Phönix möchte ich den Namen Melody!"

Und Harry hatten die Namen Racachou für sein Hypogreifen, Keyno für den königlichen Greifen und sein Phönix hieß Damian bekannt gegeben.

Dann hörten beide noch, das die Phönixe ihnen sagte: #Dadurch, das wir eigentlich immer nur ein Wesen sind, aber doppelt auftreten, ist durch die Bindung noch etwas geschehen. Ihr habt nun dadurch automatisch das Ritual des Handfasting vollzogen! #

Harry schaute verwirrt und Evelyn wurde rot. Er fragte sie dann telepatisch: #Weist du was das ist? #

Evelyn nickte und teilte ihm auf den gleichen Weg mit: #Das Handfasting ist kurz gesagt die „heidnische Hochzeit". Handfasting bedeutet eigentlich soviel wie Hände zusammen binden, da im Ritual üblicher Weise die Hände der beiden Partner mit einer Kordel zusammen gebunden werden, dies steht symbolisch für die Bindung der beiden Partner und Seelen. #

#Für die Heiden bedeutet natürlich ein Handfasting mehr als eine standesamtliche Hochzeit, da ein Handfasting eine magische Verbindung ist und die beiden Partner aneinander bindet und den Segen der bevorzugten Götter und Göttinnen erhält. Es ist die tiefste Verbindung die ein Paar egal ob männlich und weiblich oder gleichgeschlechtlich eingehen kann! Allerdings wird ein Handfasting nicht staatlich anerkannt. #

Harry war nur sprachlos, wieder etwas, was er nicht wusste, da er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Evelyn fuhr mit der Erklärung fort: #Da ein Handfasting eine hohe magische Bindung zwischen beiden Partnern schafft, muss dieser Schritt von beiden Partnern wirklich erwünscht und gewollt sein. Es sind zwar „Scheidungen" möglich, und sollte auch bei einer Trennung unbedingt durchgeführt werden, denn auch wenn man sich trennt und nicht rituell scheiden lässt, bleiben die Seelen durch das Handfasting-Ritual miteinander verbunden. #

Eines der noch wirklich wunderschönen und besonderen Dinge des Handfasting ist, das es kein wirklich vorgefertigtes Ritual gibt, da das Paar sich, je nach Tradition, Vorlieben, Bedürfnisse, das ganze Ritual selbst zusammenstellen kann. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten von Handfasting. Eine davon ist eine Art Verlobungszeremonie. Man wird für ein Jahr und einen Tag aneinander gebunden, eine Art Probezeit. Nach diesem einen Jahr ist diese Verbindung gelöst, man kann sich dann sozusagen entscheiden ob man die Verbindung „für immer" eingehen möchte oder lassen möchte. #

#Das andere ist natürlich das, das wirklich „für immer und ewig" hält und besteht. Also ein Handfasting sollte man nicht leichtfertig eingehen! Wenn man sich nicht sicher ist, sollte man eventuell ein Handfasting machen, das für ein Jahr und einen Tag gilt. Und falls man es doch voreilig und leichtfertig gemacht hat, und sich trennen will, muss man das Band so lösen, wie es gemacht worden ist da die Seelen auch nach einer Trennung noch aneinander gebunden sind. #

Harry schaute sie glücklich an und teilte ihr mit: #Aber eine richtige Hochzeit, die will ich auch noch machen, obwohl wir nun nach dem Seelenbund auch noch das Ritual des Handfasting durch gemacht haben. #

#Ich auch!" #war Evelyns einziger Kommentar.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten sich alle anderen magischen Wesen wieder in ihre Gehege begeben. Nun kamen die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Flitwick.

McGonagall war sichtlich sauer und sagte: „So sie haben ihre Show gehabt nun beenden sie die Illusionen und kommen sie zurück!"

„Typisch Potter immer will er im Mittelpunkt stehen!" war Snapes Kommentar.

Doch beide wurden eines Besseren belehrt. Die beiden Phönixe flogen auf die Schultern von Professor McGonagall und griffen fest mit ihren Krallen zu, so dass sie Schmerz verzerrt ihr Gesicht verzog.

Professor Snape hingegen wurde von den beiden Hypogreifen einfach umgerannt. Bevor er aufstehen konnte war er schon von zwei mächtig wütenden Schlangen umwickelt, die angriffslustig mit ihren Zähnen andeuteten Snape zu beißen.

„Ich denke dies beweist, dass wir mit Mrs. Evans und Mr. Potter keine Betrüger oder Scharlatane haben!" sagte Professor Flitwick und an die beiden Schüler gerichtet sagte er: „Bitten sie doch ihre Vertrauten, von den ungläubigen Professoren ab zu lassen!"

Harry nickte nur und Evelyn sagte: „Natürlich Professor Flitwick, wenn sie das sagen machen wir das sofort!"

Und augenblicklich waren McGonagall und Snape wieder frei. Harry sprach noch seine jetzigen Hauslehrer an: „Im übrigen können sie unsere Vertrauten zu jeder Zeit, solange wir uns auf Hogwarts befinden, streicheln, berühren oder wie auch immer, wenn es respektvoll ist in Kontakt treten. Schließlich sind sie unser Haulehrer. Das gilt aber nur für sie…" Beim letzten Satz schaute er Professor Dumbledore ernst an.

Professor Flitwick führte sie dann in ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten, die anderen Professoren einfach stehen lassend. Er erklärte ihnen dann: „So das sind nun ihre neuen Räume hier im Erdgeschoss. Ach, was ich noch sagen will. Die beiden Räume sind durch eine Tür miteinander verbunden. Viel Spaß beim Einrichten! Ach und schönen Gruß von Mme. Pomfrey soll ich euch ausrichten. Sie sagt ihr sollt nichts tun, was sie nicht aus tun würde, oder so ähnlich" mit einem Zwinkern verschwand er.

Sie machten ein Zimmer kurzer Hand zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und das andere zu ihrem gemeinsamen Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem sie sich dann mit ihren Vertrauten endgültig eingerichtet hatten gingen sie zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Dann aßen die Schüler erst einmal und viele waren in die Gespräche vertieft und unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages.

Der Knaller kam dann beim Abendessen, bei der Ansprache von Professor Dumbledore.

„Werte Schüler... angesichts der dunklen Zeiten, haben wir Lehrer beschlossen, dass ihr etwas Aufmunterung bedürft. Wir werden daher dieses Jahr einen Ball abhalten am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Es werden auch ihre Eltern mit eingeladen. Des Weiteren werden auch anderen Verwandten von ihnen eingeladen sein. Alle Schüler ab dem dritten Jahr aufwärts sind willkommen, jüngere, wenn sie ein älteres Date haben. Formelle Kleidung ist Pflicht." verkündete Dumbledore. Natürlich war er vor den versammelten Schülern wieder sein fröhliches leicht seniles Selbst und seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

Sofort erhöhte sich der Geräuschpegel in der großen Halle, als die Schüler begannen, über den Ball zu reden. Harry warf Evelyn einen heimlichen Blick zu und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos wurde.

Später dann gingen sie ohne weiter beachtet zu werden in ihre neue Unterkunft.


	35. Zaubertränke

**45. Kapitel - Zaubertränke**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Dann aßen die Schüler erst einmal und viele waren in die Gespräche vertieft und unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages.

Der Knaller kam dann beim Abendessen, bei der Ansprache von Professor Dumbledore.

„Werte Schüler... angesichts der dunklen Zeiten, haben wir Lehrer beschlossen, dass ihr etwas Aufmunterung bedürft. Wir werden daher dieses Jahr einen Ball abhalten am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Es werden auch ihre Eltern mit eingeladen. Des Weiteren werden auch anderen Verwandten von ihnen eingeladen sein. Alle Schüler ab dem dritten Jahr aufwärts sind willkommen, jüngere, wenn sie ein älteres Date haben. Formelle Kleidung ist Pflicht." verkündete Dumbledore. Natürlich war er vor den versammelten Schülern wieder sein fröhliches leicht seniles Selbst und seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

Sofort erhöhte sich der Geräuschpegel in der großen Halle, als die Schüler begannen, über den Ball zu reden. Harry warf Evelyn einen heimlichen Blick zu und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos wurde.

Später dann gingen sie ohne weiter beachtet zu werden in ihre neue Unterkunft.

Die nächsten Wochen waren die wenigen, die magische Wesen als Vertraute bekommen hatten, mit der Bindung beschäftigt. Alle die, die keine Vertraute bekommen hatten mussten viel Theorie über sich ergehen lassen.

Harry und Evelyn hatten ja bereits ihre Bindung am Tag der Auswahl vollzogen, so dass sie sehr viel Freizeit hatten. Dadurch kamen sie sich immer näher. Dann war aber auch die Zeit wieder gekommen, dass der Unterricht morgen wieder normal weiter gehen sollte.

Früh war Evelyn am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie heute früh endlich einen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung gehen wollte. Sie war sich sicher mit den Konsequenzen, dass sie dadurch ihre Eltern, Paten und beste Freunde endgültig verlieren würde aber das wäre sowieso in den nächsten Tagen dazu gekommen.

Harry war noch tief und fest am Schlafen. Schließlich warf sie auf das Bett einen Wärmezauber und zog ihm dann die Decke weg. Sie konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie seine Boxer verschwinden ließ und sie sich dann auch ganz auszog. Sie behielt nur ein hauchdünnes Spitzenhemdchen an. Dann stieg sie vorsichtig ins warme Bett und setzte sich auf ihn.

Harry wachte langsam auf.. Auf seinem Körper verspürte er ein ungewohntes Gewicht. Er blinzelte und sah sich im Licht seiner Nachtkerze um. Seine Augen hatten schnell die Ursache für das Gewicht gefunden und er erstarrte plötzlich. Evelyn saß auf ihm und sie war praktisch nackt und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Sie fuhr langsam mit ihren Händen über seine Brust und als sie bemerkte, dass er wach war, beugte sie sich nach vorne. Er spürte, wie sein Körper auf ihre Gegenwart reagierte und sie lächelte ein bisschen, als sie ihre Position veränderte. Die Bewegungen ihres weichen Körpers berauschten ihn. Sie küsste ihn sanft und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

„Evelyn?"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich will dich. Jetzt. Ich will nicht länger warten. Dieser verdammte Krieg kommt immer näher und ich will alles erfahren, was du mir geben kannst, bevor es vielleicht nicht mehr möglich ist. Ich will dich Harry, ich will dich in mir spüren, ich will mit dir schlafen und dich lieben." sagte sie sanft, aber in ihren Augen brannte die Leidenschaft mit einer Intensität, wie er sie bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Aber Evelyn…" Harry stoppte, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Findest du mich nicht hübsch Harry? Willst du nicht mit mir schlafen?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Seine Reaktion hatte mehr Schaden in ihr angerichtet, als ein Dutzend Slytherins, die sie Schlampe nannten. Harrys Herz schmerzte, als er sah, was seine Bemerkung und seine Reaktion angerichtet hatten.

Harry hob seine Hand und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. „Du weißt, dass ich dich will, Evelyn. Ich habe nur an die Konsequenzen wegen unserer Familie gedacht aber du hast recht. Du warst mir die ganze Zeit so nah und ich wollte dich so sehr und habe mich selber nie getraut. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du das auch wolltest. Ich glaube, in der letzten Woche habe ich soviel Zeit unter der Dusche verbracht, mehr als zuvor in meinem ganzen Monat. Und glaub mir, die meiste Zeit war das Wasser verdammt kalt." sagte er.

Evelyns Augen weiteten sich und dann lachte sie, als sie begriff, was er ihr zu sagen versuchte. „Ich will den Rest meines Lebens darin investieren, dich zu lieben und zu verwöhnen, Yas." flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Sie zitterte in seinen Armen und als sie sich aufrichtete, ließ sie ihr Hemdchen über den Kopf gleiten. Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Evelyn sah ihn geschockt an.

„Harry, was ist mit dir?"

„Nichts Evelyn, du bist nur so schön." sagte er sanft und sie errötete. Harrys Hände glitten an ihren Seiten hinunter und er suchte den Saum ihres Höschens, aber dann schaute er sie schockiert an.

Evelyn hob bei seiner Reaktion eine Augenbraue, doch dann lachte sie leise. „Suchst du was Harry? Ich trage heute kein Höschen." Evelyn verlagerte wieder ihre Position und konnte jetzt seine Erektion gegen sich spüren. Vorsichtig schob sie sich etwas nach hinten und reichte dann hinunter, um sie sanft zu streicheln. Er stöhnte auf und zog sie an sich, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dann rollte er sich mit ihr herum, bis er auf ihr lag.

Sich herunterbeugend, begann er mit seinen Lippen eine ihrer Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Sie keuchte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn enger an ihre Brust zu ziehen.

Nach und nach schob er sich weiter nach unten und seine Küsse hinterließen eine feurige Spur auf ihrer Haut. Evelyns Hände wurden fordernder und sie schob ihn immer weiter nach unten. Er glitt zwischen ihre Beine und sie spreizte sie etwas weiter, um ihm einen ungehinderten Zugang zu gewähren. Zuerst war er unsicher, was er tun sollte, aber da ihr seine Küsse zu gefallen schienen, entschloss er sich, einfach damit weiter zu machen. Er war überrascht festzustellen, dass sie auch hier solch gelocktes Haar hatte und er vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Er wusste, dass es hier eine Stelle gab, die sie verrückt machen würde.

Vorsichtig liebkoste er ihre intimste Stelle mit seiner Zunge und er spürte, wie sie erschauderte. Vorsichtig schob er seine Zunge weiter vor. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren und sie zog seinen Kopf fester gegen sich. Trotz ihrer Schenkel, die sie eng an seinen Kopf presste, konnte er ihr Stöhnen hören. Seine Zunge sucht weiter nach dieser besonderen Stelle. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, bäumte sie sich auf und zog ihn noch fester an sich. Seine Zunge spielte weiter an diesem kleinen Punkt und sie stöhnte immer lauter. Als sie plötzlich aufschrie, zog er seinen Kopf zurück, um sie anzuschauen, aber dass schien sie ihm übel zu nehmen. Schließlich schien sich ihr ganzer Körper zu verkrampfen und er schaffte es endlich, seinen Kopf zurückzuziehen und sich wieder nach oben zu schieben und ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Evelyns Augen waren halb geschlossen, sie atmete schnell und ihr Gesicht war gerötet. Harry beugte sich wieder über sie und küsste sie. Dann glitten seine Lippen über ihren Hals wieder in Richtung ihrer Brüste. Er legte sich dann an ihre Seite und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Er küsste ihre Stirn und begann dann, ihren Körper zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Dann drehte sie ihn einfach auf den Rücken und griff mit ihrer Hand hinunter. Sanft umfasste sie ihn und begann ihn zu reiben. Sie war erstaunt über den Widerspruch, den sie fand. Er war hart wie Stein, doch die Haut darüber war ganz zart und weich. Sie fasste fester zu und bewegte ihre Hand einige Male langsam auf und ab. Harry stöhnte und versuchte, sie wieder zu sich herunter zu ziehen und sie zu küssen, aber sie entzog sich ihm und lächelte böse.

Harry keuchte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm. Als er hörte, wie sie aufstöhnte, suchte er ihren Blick und er verlor fast die Kontrolle, als er die Lust in ihren Augen brennen sah. Mit einem Keuchen packte er sie an den Hüften und zog sie fest auf sich. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und presste sich jetzt selbst fest an ihn. Dann schrie sie auf vor lauter Lust. Dann brach seine Selbstkontrolle endgültig.

Ihre Hüften fester packend stieß er immer heftiger in sie. Es gab keinen Rhythmus, keine Anmut in ihren Bewegungen, es gab für ihn nur sie. Sein Höhepunkt rollte über ihn hinweg und laut aufschreiend ergoss er sich in ihr.

Evelyns Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie spürte, wie er kam und eine unbekannte Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie lächelte, als sich sein Griff um ihre Hüften lockerte und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, wurde sie von seinem schockierten Blick überrascht.

„Evelyn, dass wollte ich nicht."

„Schhh. Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Das erste Mal ging es sehr schnell, aber dafür wirst du dich auch schnell erholen." flüsterte sie leise und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

Er packte sie wieder fest an den Hüften. Er war immer noch in ihr und seine Erektion hatte kaum nachgelassen. Langsam begannen sie, sich gegeneinander zu bewegen und einige Momente später verhärtete sich seine Erektion wieder. Evelyn war fest entschlossen, ihn zu einem weiteren Höhepunkt zu bringen und bald schon erhöhte sie das Tempo ihrer Stöße. Aber Harry war da anderer Meinung. Jetzt, wo der erste Druck weg war, fand er, dass es an der Zeit war, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Mit einem bösen Lächeln setzte er sich auf, umfasste ihre Hüften und rollt sich hinüber. Sie keuchte überrascht auf, als sie sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder fand. Sie passte sich aber schnell der neuen Situation an und stellte schon sehr bald fest, dass sie es mochte.

Evelyn lehnte sich zurück und genoss, was er mit ihr tat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Mischung aus purem Vergnügen und süßem Schmerz, als sie ihren nächsten Höhepunkt erlebte. Harry drängte weiter in sie und während sie noch die Wellen ihres letzten Orgasmus durchlebte, kam Harry und stieß sie wieder über den Rand.

Harry keuchte und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, als er vor Vergnügen erschauderte. Er hielt sich gerade soviel über ihrem Körper, dass sie sich leicht streiften.

Sie lagen mehrere Minuten eng zusammen, als Harry begann, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Evelyn, die es sich gerade an Harrys Seite bequem gemacht hatte, keuchte schockiert auf, als Harry sich wieder auf sie schob und in sie eindrang. Er bewegte sich diesmal mit langsamen tiefen Stößen und sie stöhnte bei jedem einzelnen auf. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken, als sein Tempo zunahm. Ihr letzter Höhepunkt war eine gemeinsame Sache und beide durchlebten ihn intensiv wie noch nie.

Als Harry sich neben sie legte und sie in seine Arme nahm, hauchte sie: „Ich liebe dich Harry." Dann glitten sie beide in einen kurzen Schlaf.

Evelyn erwachte von einem angenehmen Gefühl. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass sie immer noch nackt mit Harry zusammen im Bett lag und das, was Harrys Hände gerade mit ihr machten, ließ sie ein Schnurren von sich geben, mit dem sie ihre Greifen jederzeit Konkurrenz hätte machen können. Sie entschloss sich, Harry für das angenehme Wecken zu danken und presste ihren Körper an seinen.

Später dann duschten sie gemeinsam und gingen Frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws des siebten Jahrgangs unwillig in Richtung von Snapes Kerker. Zaubertränke standen heute zu erst für sie auf dem Stundenplan. Überall wurde wieder über die schäbigen Klamotten und das verwahrloste Aussehen von Harry und Evelyn gelästert.

„Wie kann man nur so schäbig rumlaufen, ich dachte immer der Potter hält sich für was Feineres!" war Ron zu vernehmen

„Aber die andere sieht ja auch nicht besser aus. Die haben sich wohl in der Gosse getroffen und bevorzugen nun den Pennerlook!" gab Ginny zum besten.

Allgemeines Lachen war die Folge, sowohl von den Gryffindors als auch von den Ravenclaws. Dann hatten sie das Zaubertranklabor erreicht und traten ein. Harry und Evelyn setzten sich in die erste Reihe, wo sowieso niemand hin wollte.

Dann rauschte auch schon Professor Snape in den Raum, ging zum Lehrerpult, drehte sich schwungvoll um und taxierte die Schüler, wobei er natürlich Harry wie immer länger fixierte.

„Wir haben nun unsere erste Zaubertrankstunde nach der Sache mit den magischen Wesen. Ich hoffe ihr seid wie aufgetragen in die Bibliothek gegangen und habt euch informiert und alle Zutaten gefunden und die Bearbeitungs-Art für die Zutaten. Denn heute beginnt nach den Wochen der Theorie, nun endlich die Praxis.", sagte Professor Snape mit einem hämischen Grinsen, als er dabei war seinen Platz zu verlassen und durch die Klasse zu gehen.

„Nun geht und holt euch die Zutaten!" bellte er.

Zu seiner Überraschung beobachtete Harry, während er die Werkzeuge vorbereitete, wie ein Lächeln die Lippen vom Professor zierte. Snape zeigte sonst so gut wie nie seine Gefühle. Aber sicher war es nur die Vorfreude auf das, wie er wieder alle nieder machen könnte.

Eine Minute später, kam Evelyn wieder zurück, in den Händen gepackt den Zutaten für den Zaubertrank: „Was werden die denn heute alles zusammen brauen?"

„Zu erst möchte ich sehen, auf welchem Stand ihr, besonders Mr. Potter und seine ebenso derangierte Platznachbarin Mrs Evans, in Zaubertränke sind!", sagte Professor Snape zu ihnen.

„Als erstes stelle ich euch ein paar allgemeine, leichte Fragen. Aber ich sage ihnen gleich, wenn sie die nicht beantworten können, dann schmeiße ich sie aus meinem UTZ-Kurs!"

Die beiden nickten.

„Wo findet man Kiemengras, Potter?"

„Im atlantischem Ozean, Sir!" antwortete Harry

„Und wozu braucht man die Affodillwurzel, Mr. Potter?"

Harry antwortete: „Das ist eine Zutat zum Trank der Lebenden Toten!"

„Wann würdest du Flussgras pflücken, Evans?"

„Während des Vollmondes!" wusste Evelyn zu sagen

„Und wozu wird im Allgemeinen Feuersalamander-Blut benötigt, Potter?"

Locker antwortete Harry: „Als hochwirksame Zutat für Heil- und Kräftigungs-Tränke, Hr. Professor!"

„Welcher Zaubertrank setzt den Gebrauch von Phönix Tränen voraus, nochmals sie Evans?"

„Verschiedene Sorten von Wahrheits-Seren!" schoss Evelyn die Antwort wie aus der Pistole.

„Welches ist die gefährlichste Schlange auf Erden, Potter?"

„Der Basilisk." Sagte Harry und musste dabei grinsen.

„Ach ich vergas. Unser Lockhardt-Ersatz hatte ja angeblich Kontakt mit einem…"

Der gesamte Klassensaal musste grinsen.

„Warum sind Alraunen gesundheits- gefährdend? Wissen sie das auch oder soll in Longbottom helfen, Potter?"

Ohne auf die Provokation ein zu gehen antwortete Harry: „Der Schrei der Alraune ist verhängnisvoll, für jemanden der sie hört. Wenn eine Alraune gerade geboren ist, kann sie die Person lähmen, doch wenn die Alraune ausgewachsen ist, büßt die Person es mit dem Tode."

Zornig wandte sich Snape an Evelyn: „Welche Zutaten werden in dem Vielsaft-Trank verwendet?"

Locker zählte sie auf: „Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich, gemahlenes Horn des Zweihorns, klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange und ein Stück von der Person in die man sich verwandeln will."

Dabei gefror Snape jegliches Grinsen erschrocken, während er das Mädchen anstarrte. Wie konnte das Kind die Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank kennen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte es wirklich nicht von ihr erwartet, dies zu wissen. Diese Art von Zaubertrank wurde normalerweise vom Dunklen Lord angeordnet.

Dann aber kam die beleidigende Art wieder bei Snape durch: „Es ist schon witzig, ich kenne eine Zeit, da gab es auch eine Neunmalkluge Evans und ein immer vorlauter und bornierter Potter. Was wohl aus denen geworden ist? Ach ich vergas, die sind ja nicht mehr…" und an Evelyn gewand fragte er auch noch beleidigend: „haben sie auch solch einen Abschaum als Eltern oder hoffentlich gehabt?"

Keiner der Schüler konnte sich einen Reim auf die letzten Aussagen ihres Lehrers für Zaubertränke machen.

Was sie aber viel mehr schockte, war die Tatsache, das sowohl Evelyn als auch und besonders Harry auf jede der Fragen eine Antwort wusste. Besonders, da es sich um Antworten handelte zu Stoff, der erst in diesem Jahr unterrichtet werden sollte.

Harry und Evelyn hatten sich gedanklich soweit miteinander ausgetauscht, das sie trotz ihres immensen Zorns nun zur Gegenoffensive übergehen wollten. Aber so, das niemand von den Schülern mitbekommen sollte.

„Sie beleidigen meine Eltern. Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie eingebildetes Arschloch!" schrie Harry Snape an.

„Und meine, obwohl sie die gar nicht kennen auch! Ich sage dazu nur einmal ein Bastard, immer ein Bastard", fügte Evelyn noch hinzu.

Die gesamte Klasse war geschockt. Jeder erwartete nun das Professor Snape explodieren würde wie noch nie. Niemals hätte jemals etwas Vergleichbares gewagt zu sagen.

Beide schauten einen süffisant lächelnden Professor Snape an, der sich gerade wohl ausmalte die Beiden aus seinem Kurs zu schmeißen, aber dann sprach ihn Evelyn telepatisch an: #Snape, du arrogantes Arschloch! Weißt du eigentlich wen du da in uns vor dir hast? #

Nun mischte sich auch Harry ein: #Oder sollten wir dich wie mein Pate nur Snivelienus nennen! #

#Ach ja, bevor du überheblicher Penner es überhaupt versuchst #, fuhr Evelyn fort, #wir haben dich mit einem Fessel- und einem Schweigezauber belegt, ungesagt, wenn du verstehst! Wir sind jetzt erst einmal an der Reihe und du wirst schön artig zuhören! #

Harry nickte und teilte Snape per Telepathie mit: # Das du dir anmaßt über _**meine**_ Eltern her zu ziehen, ist ja schon typisch für so etwas Niveauloses wie du es bist. Aber das du besonders meine Mutter, in du selber Mal verliebt warst, nieder machst, ist das aller letzte! Zumindest fast! #

Nun mischte sich Evelyn wieder ein: # Und das Beste mein lieber Verräter, Mörder und sonstiges Schwein, ist, das ich in Wahrheit die Zwillingsschwester von Harry bin, zumindest als solche wurde ich eine Stunde vor Harry geboren! #

Sie spürten nun beide das lähmende Entsetzen, das sich in ihrem auch so geliebten Zaubertrank Professor breit machte. Gedanken, die von der Ermordung der Potters handelten, machten sich in seinem Kopf breit…

Die anderen Schüler konnten nicht fassen, was sich da gerade abspielte. Sie sahen nur, dass sich zwei Schüler mit dem gefürchtetsten Lehrer von Hogwarts ein Duell mit Blicken lieferten, nach dem genau diese Beiden ihn gerade wie noch nie angegangen sind. Zwei strahlend grüne Augenpaare versuchten ein fast schwarzes Augenpaar zu erdolchen. Und Professor Snape schien zu schwitzen an zu fangen…

Immer mehr lähmendes Entsetzen machte sich im Klassenraum breit.

# Den Trank des verwandelten Blutes ist dir ja bekann? # fragte Evelyn süffisant lächelnd.

Nun konnte sich Harry kaum noch halten: #...und das man dazu das Blut beider, getöteter, Eltern benötigt, wissen wir alle drei wohl nur zu genau, oder? #

Evelyn, die sich doch etwas besser im Griff hatte sprach telpatisch weiter: # Also, scheinst du dich daran zu erinnern, wie wir feststellen können, auch wenn du nicht direkt beteiligt warst am Mord…#

#Das könnte man sicher durch Veritaserum feststellen lassen, für wen unserer sauberer Professor das gebraut hat…# stellte Harry scheinheilig in den Raum

#Harry, Harry, Harry, wir wissen doch beide, das er das sicher für Voldi und Dumbi gebraut hat…# teilte nun Evelyn telepatisch mit.

Blankes Entsetzen ja sogar Panik konnten die beiden, Evelyn und Harry, aber auch die anderen, die grade den Professor anschauten, in den Augen Snapes erkennen.

# Was machen wir nun mit unserem Lieblingsprofessor? # stellte Harry seine Frage so an Evelyn, das Snape es mit bekam.

# Nun wir legen ihn um, so das es wie ein Herzinfarkt aussieht, das wäre doch was…# schlug Evelyn vor.

# Gute Idee, das ist glaubwürdig. So wie der Unterricht bisher lief, würde jeder Schüler sagen, dass das im Bereich des Möglichen wäre, das Snape auf Grund unserer Aktionen und Antworten! Willst du oder soll ich. Er kann sich ja nicht wehren! # präzisierte Harry den Vorschlag von Evelyn.

Professor Snape schien bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen zu haben, als Evelyn nach kurzem aber provoziertem Zögern telepatisch sich an Snape richtete: #Vielleicht machen wir unseren miesen Doppelagenten auch zu unserem willfährigen Sklaven. Der dann nur noch machen darf was wir wollen. Mit einem magischen Vertrag versteht sich! #

Harry schien zu überlegen, bevor er dann antwortete: #Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Evelyn? #

# Nun zu erst einmal darf er nichts von dem verraten! # sagte sie.

# Das ist in Ordnung und außerdem muss er alle gerecht behandeln und die, die gute Ergebnisse bringen müssen auch Hauspunkte erhalten! # schlug Harry vor.

# Richtig und er muss sich bei uns beiden entschuldigen, wegen der Beleidigung unserer Eltern, ohne aber zu verraten, das wir Geschwister sind oder besser waren! # wollte Evelyn noch haben.

Harry schaute Snape eindringlich an und sagte per Telepathie: #Wenn sie zustimmen, dann zwinkern sie mit den Augen. Dann ist der magische Vertrag geschlossen, der nur durch ihren Tod aufgehoben werden kann! #

Kurz darauf konnten beide ein Zwinkern erkennen und hoben die Zauber auf.

Andächtiges Schweigen hatte sich im Klassenraum breit gemach, als sich Professor Snape räusperte und zu sprechen anfing: „Nachdem ich Zeit genug hatte nach zu denken, muss ich mich bei ihnen Mrs. Evans und bei ihnen Mr. Potter entschuldigen. Es war unverschämt, wie ich mich über ihre Eltern geäußert habe."

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich an und nickten dann Professor Snape zu und Harry sagte: „Wie nehmen ihre Entschuldigung an und möchten uns ebenfalls entschuldigen, sie mit Schimpfworten belegt zu haben, Entschuldigung!"

„Auch ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, Hr. Professor!" bestätigte nun auch Evelyn.

Professor Snape nickte und sprach weiter: „Außerdem komme ich nicht umhin, ihnen beiden jeweils 25 Punkte für ihr hervorragendes Wissen zu geben.

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und überall wurde getuschelt. Besonders Hermine und Ron waren kaum mehr leise.

„Was ist denn das, gibt der Giftmischer den Pennern auch noch Punkte!" ereiferte sich Ron.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und meinte gedankenverloren: „Scheinbar sind das die neuen Lieblinge nach Malfoy…"

Granger, Weasley, Strafarbeit, wegen Beleidigung und haltloser Anschuldigungen. Vier Wochen lang jeden Samstagvormittag, bei mir von acht bis zwölf Uhr. Und 25 von jedem.

„Aber, aber,…" stammelte Hermine.

„Wollen sie noch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekommen, Granger?" brüllte sie Professor Snape an.

Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und Ron schaute mit hochrotem Gesicht nach unten.

„…dachte ich mir!" kam es noch von Professor Snape.

„Nun dann machen wir weiter. Jede Zweiergruppe kann sich den Trank, den sie brauen wollen selber aussuchen. Sie nennen mir ihren Vorschlag, ich schreibe ihn auf und am Ende der Stunde, also kurz vor Mittag, will ich dann Ergebnisse sehen! Und wenn der Trank nicht gelungen ist, gibt es Punktabzug"

Alle Schüler-Paare nannten nach kurzem Zögern ihre Tränke, die dann an die Tafel notiert wurden.

Schließlich blieb Professor Snape vor Harry und Evelyn stehen und fragte sie nun leicht beunruhigt, welchen Trank sie nun brauen möchten.

Evelyn fragte höflich: „Professor Snape, wir haben in den Ferien sehr viel gelernt und würden gerne, wenn sie es erlauben mehrere Tränke gleichzeitig brauen."

Überrascht schaute Professor Snape die Beiden an, aber bevor er nur etwas sagen konnten sagte Harry noch: „Zu den gleichen Bedingungen. Wenn auch nur ein Trank nicht gelingt, dann gibt es Punktabzug. Egal wie gut die restlichen sind!"

Evelyn nickte dazu.

Imponiert von der Einstellung sagte Professor Snape: „Einverstanden und welche Tränke wollt ihr brauen?

„Kennst du die Zutaten von dem... Messer Trank?", fragte Evelyn Harry schnell.

Ein knappes Nicken kam von ihm. „Skarabäus Schalen, Mondstein Kronenblätter, Muskat, Wermut, Blutegel und Bärenklau. Je nach der Schmerzebene, kann man noch Aronstab hinzufügen."

All das sagte er in einer monotonen Stimme, die nichts über Harrys Gedanken oder Gefühle verriet.

‚Merlin, wer weiß, wer diesen Kindern die Zaubertränke beigebracht hatte? Die Beiden wusste ganz genau die Zutaten eines „Messer Zaubertrankes???" Es wird als eine der dunkelsten Zaubertränke betrachtet, mit der Macht Schnittwunden und Schmerzen zu zufügen.' Ging es Snape durch den Kopf

„So wie es aussieht habt ihr eine sehr hohe Ebene in der Kunst der Zubereitung von Zaubertränken gemeistert.", sagte Professor Snape.

„Wer hat euch unterrichtet?"

Die Beiden murmelte was, von das haben sie sich selber bei gebracht. Snape beendete sofort seine Fragerei über die Vergangenheit der Kinder.

Dann fuhr Evelyn fort: „Außerdem werden wir den Feuer-Rosen Zaubertrank zubereiten, der zum Heilen von Schnittwunden und inneren Blutungen gebraucht wird. Die Zutaten findest wir, wie ich vor hin gesehen habe auch alle im Vorratsraum."

Harry nickte und sagte: „Wir planen, mit einen Satz Heiltränke mit brauen zu beginnen, um unsere Schulkrankenschwester Mrs. Pomfrey glücklich zu machen. Außerdem werden wir noch Veritaserum und den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen!"

Alle Tränke gehörten zu den schwersten in der Zauberer Welt. Dementsprechend waren die Gesichter der Schüler und von Professor Snape einfach nur geschockt!

„Dann fangt an!" sagte Professor Snape.

Vier Stunden später, beendete alle das Brauen und kam zum Lehrertisch gelaufen. Zur Überraschung aller, fand sie Harry und Evelyn, wie sie ihren Platz bereits aufräumten. Die Schüler hatten erwartet, dass Evelyn und Harry nichts fertig geschafft hätten; trotz allem, standen dort nun etliche Phiolen mit verschiedenen Tränken.

„Wiedersehen, Professor!", verabschiedeten sich Harry und Evelyn, als sie ihren Tisch aufgeräumt hatten. „Hier sind die Zaubertränke."

Damit deuteten sie auf die Flaschen, gefüllt mit den verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten.

Professor Snape hielt alle auf: „Ihr habt doch heute nach dem Mittag essen keinen Unterricht. Und eure Tränke sind alle gelungen. Ich möchte ihnen allen erst einmal für jedem gelungenen Trank 50 Punkte je Gruppe geben."

Die ganze Klasse, bis auf das Duo, war geschockt. Das hat es noch nie gegeben.

Dann fuhr Professor Snape fort: „Außerdem habt ihr nach dem Mittagessen frei. Würdet ihr mir bitte helfen bei einem äußerst schwierigen Trank? Es ist der Wind-Licht Trank, der wohl stärkste Heiltrank. Mme. Pomfrey bat mich welchen zu brauen. Professor Dumbledore weis bescheid. Jeder Teilnehmer bekommt auch noch 50 Punkte. Wer macht mit?"

Unfähig etwas zu sagen meldeten sich aber alle. Das wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, gingen Professor Snape wieder in das Zaubertränke Labor.

„Heute", begann er. „Werde ich euch also erlauben, mit euch den wohl schwersten Zaubertrank du brauen den es gibt. Es ist nicht illegal, nicht schädlich oder gefährlich."

„Es ist, wie bereits angekündigt, der Wind-Licht Trank."

Die Schüler schauten nachdenklich drein, während Snape fort fuhr: „Wind-Licht Trank ist wahrscheinlich der stärksten Heiltränke die es auf der Welt gibt.", sagte er. „Und die Prozedere sind extrem schwierig, obwohl es an einem einzigen Tag gebraut werden kann. Das einzige Problem ist, dass es die Heilungseigenschaften der Phönix Tränen und Phönix Schwanzfedern bedarf und dieses Mangel haben wir. Fawkes kann uns nicht genügend geben, so dass wir nur zwei Kessel brauen können!"

„Professor Snape, das ist kein Problem!", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Evelyn nickte und sagte „Lassen sie uns mit dem Brauen beginnen. Sagen sie uns dann Beschied, wenn wir die Phönix Zutaten benötigen und wir werde sie besorgen!"

Professor Snape wurde leicht argwöhnisch. Die Beiden wollten wissen, wo sie die am seltensten Zutaten der Welt herbekam? Vielleicht arbeiteten die Beiden, nach allem, doch für den Dunklen Lord. Voldemort war der einzige, von dem er wusste, dass er jede Zutaten der Welt in seiner Deponie besaß. Wenn der Dunkle Lord von Snape einen Trank zu brauen, verlangte, der seltenen Zutaten bedurfte, bekam er genau diese Materialen ausgehändigt.

Professor Snape antwortete: „Nun gut. Nehmt euch jeweils einen Kessel heraus und die Zutaten!"

Evelyn und Harry gingen in den Vorrats Raum, um sich alle Zutaten zu holen.

Harry und auch Evelyn wussten im selben Augenblick, als sie den Raum betraten, dass etwas anders geworden war. Sie brauchten einen Moment zu erkennen was es war.

Sie konnten physisch die Aura um Snape sehen/erkennen. Es war eine Schattierung von Mitternachtsblau.

#Evelyn?! # fragte er leise. # Was ist passiert? #

Evelyn grinste und gab Telepatisch weiter: #Du, nein wir, sind Elementar Magier und deswegen haben wir auch neue Kräfte. Einer dieser Kräfte ist dazu fähig das wir nun in der Lage sind Auren zu erkennen!! # kam von Evelyn die Antwort.

#Das kann ein Elementar?! # fragte Harry verwirrt.

# Das werde ich später erklären. Passe auf, was der Professor sagt! #

Harry grinste: ‚Wie ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Zaubertränke nun zu meinen Lieblingsfächern zählte.'

Er war begeistert, den Wind-Licht Trank, über den er schon eine Menge gehört, aber nie gebraut hatte, jetzt brauen zu dürfen.

Er fühlte eine Welle der Traurigkeit und war gekränkt, als er einen Schatten von Verdacht in den Zaubertränke Meisters Aura erkannt hatte, als er seinen freien Zugang zu den Phönix Tränen und Schwanzfedern erwähnte. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und begann mit dem Brauen.

Nachdem Evelyn die Jasmin Blütenblätter hinzufügte, sagte der Zaubertränke Meister: „Wir müssen nun die Phönix Zutaten hinzufügen, damit der Trank auch funktioniert."

Harry und Evelyn nickten kurz, als sie jeweils einen schrillen trillern in Phönixus ausstießen. Sie rief unhörbar einige Phönixe.

Beide konnten sehen, dass Snape und auch die Schüler geschockt waren, als sie in der Sprache des Phönixes ausriefen. Das interessierte sie im Moment aber überhaupt nicht; Snape, Dumbledore und alle anderen, auch Voldi würden es früher oder später sowieso herausfinden.

Harry und Evelyn fragten die Phönixe.

‚Wir brauchen eure Tränen und einige Schwanzfedern für einen wichtigen Heiltrank. Bitte helft uns damit aus'

‚Selbstverständlich', trillerte die Phönixe.

Dann lehnten sich die Phönixe nach vorne und drei Tropfen der puren Tränen tropften in die verschiedenen kochenden Kessel der Schüler.

‚Danke, meine Lieben!' sagten Evelyn und Harry und achtete nicht darauf in Telepathie zu sprechen.

Harry wusste es ja schon und es würde ihn mehr Kraft kosten in Telepathie mit dem Phönix zu sprechen, als sprach er nun in Phönixus.

Er hörte, wie Snape und fast alle Schüler, wieder erstaunt und erneut nach Luft schnappten, als er sich nach den Phönixen ausstreckte. Er nahm die zerbrechlichen Federn, die die Phönixe ihnen aushändigten. Er gab sie in die Tränke hinzu und dann rührten die Schüler drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

„Okay.", sagte Professor Snape, als der Trank zu brodeln begann. „Was war das jetzt?"

Er war verblüfft gewesen, als Evelyn und Harry in Phönixus sprach; dies war eine sehr seltene Gabe, die selbst Merlin haben musste.

„Das sind Phönixe!", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Tiere.

„Sie sind Freunde unser beider Vertrauten. Sie tauchten einfach heute Morgen auf."

Severus bedachte sie gesamte Situation und es war sehr seltsam; Phönixe vereinigten sich nur mit der am unschuldigsten Aura und reinsten Magie. Dieser Kinder war wirklich mehr als sie zu sein schienen. Er entschloss sich es erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Gut.", antwortete er, missmutig und drehte sich zurück zu den Tränken.

Dann sagte Professor Snape: „Alle Tränke sind perfekt gelungen. Ihr bekommt eure versprochenen Punkte und jeder darf sich, weil wir so viel davon haben, jeweils eine Phiole für den Eigengebrauch mit nehmen! Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch!"

Es war das erste Mal, das alle seine Schüler zufrieden und glücklich den Raum verließen und sich auch höflich und tatsächlich dankbar dem Professor gegen über waren.

Dieser Tag und dessen Geschehnisse war noch den ganzen Abend Gesprächsthema.


	36. Weihnachtsball

**36. Kapitel: Weihnachtsball**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Er war verblüfft gewesen, als Evelyn und Harry in Phönixus sprach; dies war eine sehr seltene Gabe, die selbst Merlin haben musste.

„Das sind Phönixe!", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Tiere.

„Er sind unsere Vertraute. Sie tauchten einfach heute Morgen auf."

Severus bedachte sie gesamte Situation und es war sehr seltsam; Phönixe vereinigten sich nur mit der am unschuldigsten Aura und reinsten Magie. Dieser Kinder war wirklich mehr als sie zu sein schienen. Er entschloss sich es erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Gut.", antwortete er, missmutig und drehte sich zurück zu den Tränken.

Dann sagte Professor Snape: „Alle Tränke sind perfekt gelungen. Ihr bekommt eure versprochenen Punkte und jeder darf sich, weil wir so viel davon haben, jeweils eine Phiole für den Eigengebrauch mit nehmen! Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch!"

Es war das erste Mal, das alle seine Schüler zufrieden und glücklich den Raum verließen und sich auch höflich und tatsächlich dankbar dem Professor gegen über waren.

Dieser Tag und dessen Geschehnisse war noch den ganzen Abend Gesprächsthema.

* * *

Sie waren in den Räumen der Gründer, um sich für den Weihnachtsball vor zu bereiten. Nachdem sie spazieren waren, hatten sie sich nochmals hingelegt, um sich aus zu ruhen. Doch daraus wurde leider nichts. Es wurde wieder eine schöne Schmuse- und Kuschelstunde.

Er hatte sich zwischen zeitlich einen zwischen dunkelgrau bis schwarzen schimmernden Anzug angezogen, der von Evelyn ausgesucht worden war. Zu seinem weißen Hemd mit Stehkragen Trug er eine weinrote Fliege. Darüber trug er diesmal seinen roten fast schwarzen Umhang, ebenfalls ein Teil, das von Evelyn ausgewählt worden war. Er wusste, ihr würde das sehr gut gefallen, dass er diese Kombination trug. Als Nachfahre solch vieler wichtiger Familien gehörte es sich natürlich, dass er ein Schwert an seiner Seite trug, das war obligatorisch. Seine schwarzen Schuhe waren hochglanzpoliert und alles saß nach einer letzten Inspektion perfekt. Als er fertig war, hatte er noch sechzig Minuten Zeit.

So ausstaffiert schritt er elegant hinauf in das gemeinschaftliche Wohnzimmer. Alle Blicke, egal ob Mann oder Frau würden sich ihm zuwenden, wenn er die große Halle betreten würde, dessen war er sich im Klaren, ohne borniert zu sein! Noch nie hatte ihn jemand, außer zumindest teilweise seine Evelyn, in einem derartigen Aufzug gesehen. Besonders nicht in den letzten Monaten.

Wo Evelyn nur blieb, dachte er so bei sich, es war jetzt über eine Stunde her, das Sie, nach ihrem gemeinsamen Duschen, mit dem Worten. „Ich gehe noch mal schnell hoch, mich frisch machen und mich umziehen." von Harry Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo noch immer ihre Sachen lagen, verschwand. Er hatte das für eine gute Idee gehalten und war ebenfalls nach dem duschen zum rasieren und umziehen in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen. Doch nun wartete er schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde darauf, dass auch Evelyn endlich fertig würde. Warum jemand wie Evelyn, die sowieso immer gut aussah so lange zum frisch machen brauchte, würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch stockte Harry der Atem, Evelyn hatte soeben den Raum betreten. Ihr Gesicht wirkte frisch wie der Frühlingswind und ihre Augen leuchteten wie zwei Sterne in finsterer Nacht. Mit offenem Mund glitt Harrys Blick an seiner Frau herab. Sie trug ein rotes, gut bodenlanges dunkelrotes Kleid, welches an der rechten Seite bis kurz unter die Hüfte geschlitzt war. Der Ausschnitt vorne reichte bis kurz über den Bauchnabel und lies große Teile der Rundungen ihrer perfekten Brüste unbedeckt. Um ihren Hals trug Sie eine Kette aus schwarzen Perlen. Elegante rote Highheels perfektionierten, falls das überhaupt möglich war, ihre Beine. Lächelnd drehte sich Evelyn auf der Stelle und gab so ihre rückwärtige Ansicht frei. Das Kleid war nicht nur Vorne gewagt geschnitten, sondern auch komplett Rücken frei. Auch wenn Evelyns offen getragenes, knapp hüftlanges Haar den größten Teil des Rücken wieder verdeckte. Das eng anliegende Kleid brachte auch die perfekten Rundungen ihres Hinterteils voll zur Geltung.

Aber auch Evelyn starrte ihn dann ein wenig ungläubig an, währen sie zu ihm ging. Harry hatte sich seit sie zurückgekehrt waren bereits eleganter gekleidet, zumindest wenn sie alleine unterwegs waren, aber so herausgeputzt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Und Harry sah mit einem Wort... Edel aus. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Schließlich war es ihr Mann…

Evelyn steckte Harry ihren rechten Arm entgegen, welchen er ergriff und sie in seine Arme wirbeln ließ. Ewigkeiten versanken Beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Am liebsten hätte Harry sie mit nach unten in Ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer genommen, doch das war leider nicht möglich.

„Findest du dieses Kleid nicht etwas gewagt meine Süße?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Doch Evelyn grinste schelmisch. „Na ja, wenn ich solo wäre, hätte ich mich sicher nicht vor nervenden Verehrern retten können, aber jetzt kann doch ruhig jeder sehen was alles Dir gehört und womit nur du spielen darfst!"

Auch Harry grinste und flüsterte Ihr ins Ohr, währen er seine Hände auf Erkundungs-Tour über Evelyns Körper gleiten lies „Wo hast du eigentlich den Zauberstab versteckt. Ich kann ihn nirgends fühlen"

Evelyn schüttelte, während ihr mehrere wohlige Schauer über ihren Körper rannen, den Kopf „Nirgends, dafür war einfach kein Platz!"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Evelyn, es ist in diesen Zeiten viel zu gefährlich, ohne Zauberstab herum zu laufen. Auch wenn wir noch so versiert in stabloser Magie sind!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry seinen eigenen und rief. „Accio Evelyns Zauberstab".

Harry hatte Evelyns Zauberstab auf einen der kleinen Tische im Wohnzimmer gelegt, richtete den Seinen darauf und dachte eine lange und komplizierte Formel. Dann, wo gerade eben noch Evelyns Zauberstab gelegen hatte, lagen nun ein Paar schwarze eleganter, durchscheinender Damenhandschuhe.

Evelyn erschrak „Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Harry musste süffisant lächeln: „Im rechten Handschuh eingearbeitet natürlich! Ziehe Sie doch mal an! Außerdem sehen die Teile doch verschärft aus. Du siehst zwar perfekt aus, aber das passt irgendwie doch auch dazu oder?"

Die Handschuhe passten tatsächlich hervorragend und bildeten einen tollen Kontrast zu Evelyns Kleid, Sie gingen bis fast vor den Ellenbogen und wirkten sehr elegant. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung schoss Evelyns Zauberstab aus dem Rechten hervor und legte sich passend in Ihre Hand. Lächelnd schob Sie den Stab wieder zurück in den Handschuh.

„Bereit für den Weihnachtsball und einige Überraschungen?" lächelte Harry und bot Evelyn seinen linken Arm an. Evelyn nickte und hakte sich lächelnd und glücklich bei Harry ein!

Gemeinsam Teleportierten sie sich vor die große Halle, aber weit genug weg, so das sie nicht gesehen und erst recht nicht erkant wurden. Mit ihren Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Tonks hatten sie vereinbart, das sie sie telepatisch rufen würden, wenn sie die erste Bombe platzen lassen wollten.

Sie beobachteten nach einiger Zeit, dass nun niemand mehr zu kommen schien. Prof. McGonagall schloss die Türen. Evelyn und Harry gingen nun gemeinsam vor die große Tür und warteten noch einen Augenblick. Sie ließen ihren übersinnlichen Wahrnehmungskräften freien Lauf, um zu hören, ob sich jemand über sie unterhielt.

Und tatsächlich bemerkten sie ein Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermine.

#...ich hab dir doch gesagt, das er nicht kommt. Das ist dem doch viel zu peinlich, in so einem billigen Outfit hier zu erscheinen! Obwohl er sich doch sonst immer gerne in den Vordergrund schiebt! #

#Beherrsch dich Ron, schließlich war er doch Mal dein, oder besser gesagt unser, bester Freund? #

#Ach Hermine, der ist doch nur geltungssüchtig und dann hängt er nur noch mit dieser dreckigen Schlampe rum…#

#Ron, ich sage es nicht noch mal und es gilt auch für Evelyn. Sicher sie verbergen einiges vor uns, aber vielleicht überraschen sie uns auch noch. So wie der Phönix aus der Asche oder, um ein anderes Sprichwort für Evelyn zu benutzen, vielleicht wird aus dem hässlichen Entlein ein wunderschöner Schwan? #

#Hääää?#

#Oh Mann, Ron, bist du vielleicht schwer von Begriff! Vielleicht war das alles nur Show und sie haben uns etwas vorgemacht! #

#Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Hermine, und wenn doch, wo bleiben sie denn dann? #

#Ich weiß auch nicht, Ron. #

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Vorfreude in die Augen. Dann, ohne sich miteinander ab zu sprechen, bauten sie eine gedankliche Verbindung zu Hermine auf.

Dabei teilte ihr Harry mit: #Du liegst gar nicht so falsch, Granger. Gratuliere, wenigstens ist bei dir nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren. Ich hatte schon den Glauben an die gesamte Zauberer Gemeinschaft verloren. Hier ist übrigens Harry Potter. #

#Und hier spricht Evelyn. Mach dich auf einige kleine Überraschungen gefasst. Und tritt dem Arsch von Ron vorsorglich gegen das Schienbein, mit einem schönen Gruß von der dreckigen Schlampe…#

Evelyn und Harry grinsten sich an, als Harry sagte: „Bereit für den großen Auftritt?"

„Los!" war Evelyns einziger Kommentar.

Dann mit einer lockeren Handbewegung ließ Harry die große Tür auffliegen, die krachen aufschlugen und urplötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche.

Dann schritten beide regelrecht hoheitlich in die große Halle. Den meisten stand der Mund offen, einige der werten Herren glotzten ganz unverschämt Evelyn an, als wollten sie ihr augenblicklich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und einige der „Damen" waren wohl in Gedanken schon dabei Harry zu vernaschen. Einzig bei Hermine erschien ein immer größeres Grinsen. Sie hatte mit Abstand den größten Spaß von allen an dieser ersten Showeinlage.

Zaubereiminister Fudge schaute Prof. Dumbledore fragen an, der ihm darauf hin etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Das führte dazu, das Fudge umgehend auf die beiden zuging, um sie zu begrüßen: „Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans, ich freue mich sie hier im Namen aller auf dem offiziellen Weihnachtsball von Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen ging der Zaubereiminister weiter auf die beiden zu, wurde aber durch Harry mit den Worten gestoppt: „Warum begrüßen sie uns im Namen von Hogwarts und nicht der Schulleiter?"

Und Evelyn ließ nun die erste geplante Bombe platzen, da es gerade so passte: „Und außerdem, Hr. Minister", dies betonte sie besonders auffallend, „Bitte sprechen sie mich doch künftig mit meinem richtigen Namen an. Mrs. Potter für sie und auch alle anderen hier Anwesenden in Zukunft…"

„Stimmt", sagte nun noch Harry, dabei seiner Frau zunickend, „schließlich sind wir ja nun sein ein paar Wochen durch unseren Seelenbund und das Handfasting, die beide nach heutigen Recht immer noch als ein reguläre Hochzeitszeremonielle gelten, offiziell verheiratet…"

Nach diesem Schock entglitten nun auch Hermine sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Danach brach fast tumultartiges Gemurmel und Geflüster aus. Selbst der Zaubereiminister war stehen geblieben und schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Dumbledore um, aber auch der hob nur fragend seine Schultern.

Sie schritten nun weiter in die Halle hinein und fanden „zufälliger Weise" noch Platz am Tisch, wo auch Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville saßen.

Nach und nach beruhigten sich die Gemüter und Dumbledore hielt seine Rede. Darauf folgte noch eine Rede vom Zaubereiminister Fudge und dann wurde zum Tanz aufgerufen.

Der Abend begann schon einmal viel versprechend. Beide, Evelyn und Harry, genossen das Ergebnis aus ihrem Versteckspiel, während sie nun sowohl mit Blicken als auch mit deutlichen Gesten ihre Gefühle füreinander ausdrückten, aber trotzdem nach außen hin kühle Distanz zu den Anderen wahrten. Noch mehr genossen sie die neidischen Blicke aller Schüler, die wütenden Blicke Rons, die unsicheren Blicke Dumbledores und die anerkennenden Blicke von Hermine. Beide konnten es nicht erwarten, sich offiziell zusammen auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben.

Dann war es soweit. Evelyn genoss die Tänze in vollen Zügen. Und für Harry persönlich waren die Momente am bemerkenswertesten, als er mit Evelyn elegant über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Während dessen er die Tänze mit Evelyn genoss, sich gleichzeitig innerlich halb kaputt lachte über die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Freunde und aller anderen Mitschüler, die gedacht hatten, er könne nicht tanzen und würde sich bis auf die Knochen blamieren.

Alle Wünsche von Anderen, die Harry oder Evelyn zum Tanz auffordern wollten lehnten sie kategorisch ab.

Schließlich trafen sie auf Prof. Slughorn, der sich einen separaten Platz in der großen Halle zurecht gemacht hatte, um so noch seine speziellen Freunde zu begrüßen und sich selber, wie immer, in den Vordergrund zu schieben.

„Harry mein Junge!" begrüßte sie Slughorn. „Und wie Ich sehe, haben sie uns ihre bezaubernde, ähm, Ehefrau mitgebracht!" Slughorn trat einen Schritt näher an Evelyn und ergriff ihre rechte Hand, um ihr einen Handkuss zu geben. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das aus Höflichkeit tat, oder um Evelyns Dekollete aus der Nähe zu begutachten. „Es ist uns wie immer eine Freude und Ehre Sie zu treffen und mit ihnen hier sein zu dürfen!" log Harry. „Kommen Sie mit, ich muss ihnen unbedingt jemanden Vorstellen!" eiferte Slughorn.

„Darf ich vorstellen meine Herren, das sind, wie unschwer zu erkennen, der weltberühmte Harry Potter und seine Frau Mrs. Evelyn Potter." stellte Sie Slughorn vor. Harry und Evelyn nickten. Slughorn deutete nacheinander auf die drei Herrn, zu denen er Sie geführt hatte. „Das hier sind Mr. Keeten, Mr. Hill und Mr. Shackter."

"Diese drei Herren sind Genealogen und arbeiten für die magische Universität in Kairo, für die Abteilung Ahnenforschung. Es ist Ihnen gelungen, meine Vorfahren, weit über tausend Jahre, bis zu einem gewissen Hyronimus Slughorn, einem unehelichen Sohn Gryffindors, zurück zu verfolgen." lächelte Slughorn. Harry und Evelyn gaben den Drei nacheinander die Hand, wobei Harry drei Mal ein kleiner, schmerzhafter Stich durch seine Narbe sauste.

„Wir sollten die drei Typen unbedingt im Auge behalten!" meinte Evelyn, nachdem Sie sich nach kurzem aber eigentlich für beide, ätzenden, Smalltalk von der Gruppe loseisen konnten.

Harry sah seine Frau überrascht an. „Meine Narbe hat mich vor Ihnen gewarnt, aber warum bist Du misstrauisch geworden, mein Schatz?"

Evelyn blickte mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue schelmisch grinsend. „Nun ja, die meisten Männer hier, eigentlich alle, im Raum verschlingen mich mit Ihren Blicken und ziehen mich regelrecht aus, nur die Drei hatten ausschließlich Augen für Dich! Entweder sind Sie alle Drei Schwul, oder Sie planen einen Angriff."

Die nächste Stunde verliefe ruhig, wann immer Harry des Smalltalks überdrüssig wurde, flüchtete er sich mit Evelyn auf die Tanzfläche. Harry genoss es einfach seine Evelyn ganz nahe bei sich und in Seinen Armen zu haben. Durch die Übung bei den voran gegangenen Tagen und Wochen, war Harry ein ganz passabler Tänzer geworden. Die angeblichen Genealogen hatten sich den ganzen Abend in eine der dunkleren Ecken verzogen und soweit es ging, jeden weiteren Kontakt zu den anderen Gästen vermieden.

Das Tanzen ging langsam dem Ende zu begaben sich nun die meisten an das Buffet, das gerade eröffnet worden war. Außer Harry und Evelyn, welche tanzten, waren nur noch ein paar wenige, die sich unterhielten und die drei Genealogen im Raum.

Slughorn lag schnarchend in einem seiner erschaffenen Sessel und träumte von weiterem Ruhm, als Erbe Gryffindors. Plötzlich richtete einer der Genealogen, der namens Keeten, seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief „Expilliarmus". Klappernd landete Harrys Zauberstab etwa 15 Meter vor Ihm auf dem Fußboden. Entsetzen machte sich bei den verbliebenen Anwesenden breit.

Siegessicher traten die Drei näher. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Sie zu sprechen Mr. Potter. Wir sind hier um seine Einladung auszusprechen! Sie werden uns begleiten!" lachte Hill.

Harry blickte Evelyn in die Augen, sein Herz schlug kaum heftiger als sonst auch, Sie waren sich einig. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Evelyn ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schockte Hill, während Harry seinen mittels stabloser Magie aufrief.

„Certus aetherchelys!" rief Harry und sofort baute sich der Schutzschild um Ihn und Evelyn auf. Hatte Harry bis hier nur reagiert, konnte er langsam wieder einen klaren Gedanken in Richtung Angriff fassen.

Keeten wurde bleich im Gesicht, während Shackter einen Schockzauber sprach, der aber so miserabel gezielt war, das er beide Potters verfehlte und in die Armlehne von Slughorn´s Sessel einschlug, welche sogleich Explodierte. Slughorn kippte seitlich aus dem Sessel, wodurch er aufwachte und sich schlaftrunken, völlig verwirrt in der großen Halle umher blickte.

„Nunc somnus!" donnerte Harry, während Evelyn den „Certus aetherchelys" aufrecht erhielt.

Der goldene Strahl schoss auf Shackter zu, durchschlug seinen Protego und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er golden leuchtend, bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„Levicorpus" flüsterte Harry, schlagartig schwebten alle drei Todesser Kopfüber in der Luft. Vor Schreck hatte Keeten seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Evelyn weckte die beiden Anderen auf.

Harry schritt lächelnd auf Sie zu. „Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Ihr euer hässliches Halbblut namens Riddel oder für euch besser Lord Voldemort, noch einmal seht, aber Falls doch, richtet Voldi doch bitte aus „Einladung abgelehnt! Wir haben besseres zu tun, als die Schlangenfresse zu besuchen."

In dem Moment nahmen sowohl Harry als auch Evelyn wahr, das durch den Lärm die meisten der Ball Besucher aufmerksam geworden waren und mit Entsetzen realisierten, das drei Todesser unter den Gästen waren.

Zum Zaubereiminister gewandt, der zwischenzeitlich mit einem gefüllten Teller und vollem Mund auch die Halle wieder betreten hatte, sagte Harry: „Nun Hr. Minister, wenn sie dann endlich fertig gespeist haben, hätten sie dann wohl die Güte diese drei Verbrecher fest zu nehmen?"

Evelyn wandet sich derweil an Slughorn: „Sie mit ihrer verdammten Geltungssucht bringen nur alle in Gefahr! Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung was sie da angerichtet haben? Und außerdem sind sie niemals der Erbe von Gryffindor…" schrie sie nun den zweiten Professor für Zaubertränke an.

Harry legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Evelyns Arm. Sie sollte noch nicht so viel erzählen, teilte er ihr telepatisch mit. Sie nickte verstehend.

Derweil hatte der Minister es geschafft endlich auf zu kauen und schrie mit hochrotem Kopf: „Auroren, festnehmen und mit Veritaserum befragen!"

Nun gab er noch weitere Anweisungen und wandte sich an die Reporter, um ein Statement ab zu geben.

Danach wurde der Minister mit Fragen bestürmt. Aber auch Harry und Evelyn, die leider noch zu nahe am Geschehen standen wurden nun mit Fragen überhäuft, die sie aber völlig ignorierten.

Mr. Lovegood stellte dem Minister dann die für diesen unangenehme Frage: „Ich hätte da zwei Fragen, Hr. Minister. Warum konnten eigentlich hier drei Todesser hinein gelangen? Und warum mussten sie von zwei Schülern erst unschädlich gemacht werden und nicht von den Auroren, die doch auch anwesend waren?"

Nun brauste Fudge auf: „Was erlauben sie sich, solch eine unverschämte Unterstellung zu machen. Wenn sie noch weiter ihr Schundblatt führen wollen, sollten sie überlegen, wer hier das Sagen hat!"

Nun wurde es Harry zu viel, genau so wie Evelyn. Die übernahm auch das Kommando und sprach Mr. Lovegood an: „Mr. Lovegood, eigentlich haben mein Mann und ich kein Interesse an der Presse, da sie unseres Erachtens offensichtlich der einzige Reporter sind, der die wahren Hintergründ heraus finden möchte und sich nicht als Sprachrohr des inkompetenten Ministers sieht! Ihnen stehen wir gerne für ein Interview zur Verfügung!"

„Was bilden sie sich ein, sie unverschämte Person. Sie schmeißen sich an Mr. Potter ran, nur um seine Berühmtheit aus zu nutzen und werden dann auch noch unverschämt. Sie sollten zurück in die Gosse gehen, aus der sie gekommen sind." Wurde Evelyn von Fudge angeschrien.

Nun war es um die Beherrschung von Harry geschehen: „Wagen sie es ja nicht so mit meiner Frau zu sprechen", schrie er seinerseits den Minister an, „Sie wissen gar nicht, mit wem sie sich hier anlegen…" Damit machte er einen drohenden Schritt auf den Minister zu.

Zu gleich bemerkte er die Tränen in den Augen Evelyns, die doch sehr betroffen zu sein schien. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte mit aller Liebe, zu der er fähig war, in seiner Stimme: „Evelyn, gräme dich nicht, du weist wie ich zu dir stehe."

Dann holte er nochmals Luft, nahm zärtlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sagte für alle laut und deutlich zu verstehen: „Worte können nicht ausdrücken, was ich für dich empfinde, wie sehr ich dich liebe und dich brauche. Du bist mein Sonnenschein, die Luft, die ich atme du bist meine Liebe und mein Leben. Zusammen haben wir gelernt, gelebt, geliebt, gelacht aber auch schon einiges sehr schlimmes miteinander ausgestanden. Ich möchte dich nicht mehr missen und ich möchte dich mein Leben lang an meiner Seite. Ich vertraue dir wie keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt, mehr sogar als meinen Eltern, wenn sie noch leben würden. Darum habe ich mit Freuden mit dir den Bund der Seelen geschlossen und wünsche mir nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als mit dir alt zu werden und möglichst einige Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Ohne dich wäre ich nichts, mit dir bin ich alles."

Dann gab er ihr einen zarten liebevollen Kuss, den sie nun immer fordernder entgegen nahm.

Dann fingen tatsächlich zuerst einige, besonders Hermine und Luna und dann immer mehr an zu klatschen, ob dem wundervollen Liebesgeständnisses.

Danach geben beide einen genaue Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, die auch die anderen Journalisten logischer Weise mit schrieben. Keiner achtete darauf und es interessierte auch keinen, dass der Minister dies nicht gut hieß. Er setzte sich dann zu Dumbledore.

Danach, die Todesser waren bereits weg gebracht worden ging der Ball langsam wieder in geordneten Bahnen weiter.

Hermine und Luna setzten sich nun zu Harry und Evelyn und begannen sie nun in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Ich möchte mich bedanken, dass ihr meinen Vater in Schutz genommen habt! Und auch für das Interview, vielen Dank!" sagte Luna

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist doch kein Problem!" wiegelte Evelyn ab.

Mit glitzernden Augen betrachtete Hermine Harry und sagte dann: „Danke übrigens für eure Warnung, aber eure Überraschung war wirklich der Knaller. Das hätte niemand erwartet, das ihr derart edel hier aufschlagen würdet."

„Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass ihr durch den Seelenbund verheiratet seid, war dann doch der größte Hammer" musste nun auch Luna schmunzeln.

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an und dann sagte Harry leise zu den Beiden: „Und das war erst der Anfang, wir haben noch die eine oder andere Überraschung für heute geplant!"

„Und ich verspreche euch, zumindest eine stellt alles bisher hier auf dem Ball geschehene deutlich in den Schatten!" sagte Evelyn noch verschwörerisch aber auch mit einem Anflug von Zorn.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Luna hatte große, fragende Augen bekommen.


	37. Erste Geheimnisse werden aufgedeckt

**47. Kapitel: Erste Geheimnisse werden aufgedeckt**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „Ich möchte mich bedanken, dass ihr meinen Vater in Schutz genommen habt! Und auch für das Interview, vielen Dank!" sagte Luna

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist doch kein Problem!" wiegelte Evelyn ab.

Mit glitzernden Augen betrachtete Hermine Harry und sagte dann: „Danke übrigens für eure Warnung, aber eure Überraschung war wirklich der Knaller. Das hätte niemand erwartet, das ihr derart edel hier aufschlagen würdet."

„Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass ihr durch den Seelenbund verheiratet seid, war dann doch der größte Hammer" musste nun auch Luna schmunzeln.

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich an und dann sagte Harry leise zu den Beiden: „Und das war erst der Anfang, wir haben noch die eine oder andere Überraschung für heute geplant!"

„Und ich verspreche euch, zumindest eine stellt alles bisher hier auf dem Ball geschehene deutlich in den Schatten!" sagte Evelyn noch verschwörerisch aber auch mit einem Anflug von Zorn.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Luna hatte große, fragende Augen bekommen.

„Was meint ihr damit?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Abwarten!" war Harrys lakonische Antwort.

* * *

Nach dem sie einige Zeit so zusammen gesessen waren und Hermine, wie Evelyn und Harry ganz deutlich merkten, immer unruhiger wurde, musste sie nun doch etwas los werden, was ihr offensichtlich sehr beschäftigte: „Sagt doch bitte einmal, können wir wieder Freunde werden?"

Nun blickte ihm Luna in die Augen und fragte: „Das selbe gilt für mich auch, bitte verzeihe uns beiden! Mir geht es genau so wie Hermine. Wir haben eigentlich schon längst kapiert, das wir uns völlig dämlich benommen haben und dich nur mit manipuliert hatten!"

Harry schaute Evelyn tief in die Augen, als diese genervt mit den Augen rollte: „Jetzt mach schon hin ich hab Hunger und das ist es doch was du wolltest!"

„Hey jetzt nimmst du mir die ganze Melodramatik. Ich wollte die beiden doch noch etwas schmoren lassen. Vielleicht wären da noch einige eindeutige Angebote gekommen…"

Hermine und Luna schienen einen Goldfisch imitieren zu wollen, so sehr waren sie geschockt, von dem Geplänkel der Beiden.

Dann schaute er sie länger nachdenklich aber offen an, bevor er ernst sagte: "Ich kann nicht vergessen, wir ihr mir in den Rücken gefallen seid und vor allem nicht die Szene bei der Rückreise nach dem sechsten Schuljahr aber ja, ich kann euch beiden verziehen. Aber ob ich euch wieder jemals so vertrauen kann wie davor weiß ich noch nicht"

Evelyn schaute Harry mit blitzenden Augen an: „Was sollte das mit den „eindeutigen Angeboten", auf die du scheinbar von den beiden aus bist? Reiche ich dir nicht, du ungestümer Hengst?"

Das konnte Harry auch: „Weist du Evelyn, ich wollte die beide doch nur aus ihrer Reserve locken. Aber du reichst mir jederzeit, besonders, wenn ich dich küsse, mit meiner Zunge denen Hals entlang fahre, mit meiner Zunge deinen Busen liebkose, weiter herunter fahre…"

In dem Moment packte Evelyn Harry, vor den verdutzten und deutlich roten Gesichtern von Luna und Hermine, am Genick und gab ihm einen sinnlichen Zungenkuss. Als sie sich nach längerer Zeit wieder löste hauchte sie nur: „Nicht Quatschen sondern machen…"

„Jetzt gleich?" provozierte Harry.

Evelyn stand auf setzte sich auf die Tischkante und fragte ihrerseits: „Gerne, hier auf dem Tisch…wie hätte es der Herr denn gerne, vielleicht von hinten?"

Jetzt lachte er mit einem grollenden und wollüsternden Unterton und sagte dann: „So wie ich dich kenne würdest du das auch ohne Skrupel durchziehen…und dafür liebe ich dich, weil es einfach nie langweilig wird!"

Evelyn schaute nun zu Hermine und Luna: „Schaut nicht so, ich wusste, das er jetzt aufhören würde. Aber hätte er es auf die Spitze getrieben, dann hätte ich mitgemacht. Harry weiß das!"

„Wow", kam es von Luna, „ihr passt wirklich perfekt zusammen.

Dann wurden sie unterbrochen, weil Dumbledore an den Tisch trat, von Professor McGonagall begleitet. Ebenfalls waren die Dursleys mit von der Partie.

Er sprach Harry an, ignorierte dabei aber Evelyn geflissentlich: „Harry, erst einmal vielen Dank, das du die Todesser unschädlich gemacht hast, obwohl es sicher nur Anfänger waren. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das Thema, das ich mit dir Besprechen wollte. Ich müsste da einiges mit dir klären, vor allem wegen deinem Verließ. Und außerdem müssen wir noch klären, wie es nach deiner Schulausbildung weiter geht und ob und wie lange du noch bei den Dursleys weiter wohnen darfst. Schließlich haben die Dursleys durch dich ja eine Menge an Unkosten. Aber das alles das sollten wir in meinem Büro besprechen. Nur du, die Dursleys, Professor McGonagall und ich!"

Hermine und Luna sagten gar nichts, da sie es ja gewohnt waren, aus allen heraus gehalten zu werden und über nichts relevantes Informationen zu erhalten.

Evelyn schaute Harry ängstlich an, der aber überhaupt keine Reaktion zeigte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte das natürlich auch Dumbledore und fragte Harry explizit: „Harry hast du nicht mitbekommen, was ich gesagt habe, deine Verwandten warten auch darauf, das wir gehen. Also komm schon, steh auf wir wollen in mein Büro!"

Nun schaute Harry Professor Dumbledore in die Augen. Seine eigenen Augen leuchteten wie polierte Smaragde und schienen gleich Blitze verschleudern zu wollen. Dann endlich antwortete er: „Bevor ich ihnen hierauf überhaupt antworte, sind da ein paar Personen, die sich erst einmal mit ihnen und auch ein paar anderen hier im Saal unterhalten wollen. Sie haben da einige, wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, recht unangenehme Fragen. Aber vorab, ich werde nirgend wo hin gehen, ohne Evelyn!"

Dann einigte er sich mit Evelyn telepatisch, das sie nun mit dem ersten Teil ihrer Rache beginnen wollten. Dafür sprachen sie nun ihre selbst entworfenen magischen Flüche. Gemeinsam dachten sie nun: ‚scalpere magia Draco Malfoy, scalpere magia Lucius Malfoy, scalpere magia Narcissa Malfoy'.

Sie bemerkten, das die dunklen Auren der drei kurz aufleuchteten und sich dann von den Körpern der drei Malfoys trennten und sich in Nichts auflösten. Die drei Malfoys schüttelten sich kurz, als hätte sie eine Gänsehaut überzogen, dann schauten sie sich fragend an. Danach blickten sie sich um, ob irgendwo ein Fenster geöffnet wäre. Als sie nichts dergleichen feststellen konnten zuckten sie mit den Schultern und schienen sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen.

#Siehst du es hat geklappt. Ihre Auren sind verschwunden. Wir haben ihnen ihre Magie genommen. Sie werden niemanden mehr etwas tun können. Und wenn Voldi das heraus bekommt, dann wird er sie auch nicht mehr am Leben lassen! # teilte Harry Evelyn telepatisch mit.

Sie nickte nur, war aber etwas blas geworden. Doch gleich danach straffte sie sich wieder und dachte sich, das sie das auch verdient hätten!

#So und jetzt der zweite Teil. Bist du immer noch dabei, Yas? #

#Natürlich, keine Gnade, für beide Familien, sowohl dafür, was die Dursleys dir angetan haben, als auch dafür, das die Malfoys mir angetan haben! #

#Alles klar du bei den Malfoys und ich bei den Dursleys. Jetzt sofort, bevor die Überraschung kommt! #

Evelyn nickte nur ganz leicht und sprach dann telepatisch: # amputare amator familare Malfoy! #

Gelichzeitig sagte Harry telepatisch: # amputare amator familare Dursley! #

Wieder konnten sie eine Reaktion feststellen, nun aber deutlicher. Alle sechs, sowohl die Lucius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy als auch Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley hielten sich kurz schmerzverzert ihren Unterleib. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und entspannt.

Fragend schauten sie sich um und konnten aber nicht feststellen, woher die Ursachen des Schmerzes kam. So kümmerten sie sich nicht weiter. Was sie nicht wussten war, das sie alle sechs durch diesen für sie nicht hörbaren Fluch nun zeugungsunfähig waren. Das war die Rache der Potters. Zumindest für diese beiden Familien und deren schlimme Taten, die sie an Evelyn und Harry verbrochen hatten.

Dann konzentrierten Evelyn und Harry sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung.

Dumbledore hatte sich kurz gefasst und die Weigerung Harrys kurz durch den Kopf gehen lassen, als er nun weiter sprach: „Harry du kommst jetzt sofort mit in mein Büro und wenn ich es recht bedenke verbiete ich dir den Umgang mit Evelyn Evans oder Potter oder wie auch immer! Ich denke sogar, dass es das Beste ist, wenn ich euch beide in verschiedene Häuser stecke. Euer Umgang miteinander verursacht nur Unruhe, das kann ich nicht dulden!"

Harry legte den Arm um die Hüfte von Evelyn, schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und sagte: „Da gibt es ein paar Personen, die sich mit euch noch unterhalten wollen. Ich meine damit Sie Professor Dumbledore, die abartige Familie Dursley",

Hier unterbrach ihn Evelyn: „…und die nicht minder abartige Familie Malfoy, Todesserfamilie aus Überzeugung!"

Nun brach erst einmal ein gewaltiger Tumult aus, besonders heftig forciert von den Familien Malfoy und Dursley.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Professor Dumbledore die Gemüter beruhigen und sagte laut und wütend in Richtung Harry und Evelyn: „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit und eine bodenlose Frechheit. Sie entschuldigen sich auf der Stelle!"

Harry und Evelyn grinsten nur und sagten nichts. Brauchten sie auch nicht. Denn in diesem Moment ging die Türe der großen Halle auf und alle Geister erschienen in Zweierreihen. Das war zwar nichts verwunderliches, das die Geister erschienen hier auf Hogwarts, aber derart militärisch, das war doch ungewohnt. Doch die eigentliche Überraschung folgte am Ende. Es waren fünf weitere Geister, die eine Art Aura um sich herum leuchten hatten. Es waren zuerst die Eltern von Evelyn und Harry, Lily und James Potter, dann Sirius Black und zum Schluss Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Die ganze Halle schaute teils erschrocken, teils entsetzt, auf die erschienen fünf Geister.

Lily war es auch, die sich als erste regelrecht auf Professor Dumbledore stürzte: „Wag es ja nicht meine Kinder auch nur in irgend einer Art und Weise zu schikanieren oder einzuschränken. Denk nicht einmal dran sie weiter zu manipulieren du alter Bastard!"

Damit nahm sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und richtete ihn gegen Dumbledore selbst: „Wir sind zwar Geister, haben aber ausnahmsweise die Macht erhalten, uns zu materialisieren. Wir können trotzdem nicht durch irgendwelche Flüche getroffen werden, sehr wohl aber können wir jeden von euch mit jedem beliebigen Fluch belegen. Seid gewarnt ihr alle!"

Nur langsam setzte sich das soeben von Lily Potter gesagte. Die anderen vier schauten grimmig besonders die Malfoys und die Dursleys an. Dann sagte James Potter: „Was ihr hier gemacht habt ist unverzeihlich, doch wie ich bemerkt habe, wurden die entsprechenden Personen bereits gerecht bestraft!"

Nun mischte sich der Minister ein: „Auch wenn sie wie das Ehepaar Potter aussehen, haben Geister keine Rechte, also verschwinden sie!"

James grinste nur diabolisch und sprach weiter: „Es gibt aber andere Möglichkeiten zu unserem oder besser gesagt das unsere Kinder zu ihrem Recht kommen. Das was ich ihnen nun sage ist notariell unter anderem bei Gringotts und bei fünf Zaubereiministerien, dem deutsch, dem französischen, dem russischen, dem japanischen und dem amerikanischen Zaubereiministerien hinterlegt. Es ist unanfechtbar und bereits vom großen Rat der weltweiten Zauberei für legitim anerkannt worden."

Hier machte James eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, weil in dem Moment ein schwarzer Uhu herein geflogen kam und ein Dokument beim Minister ablieferte. Dieser las das Schreiben und wurde dabei immer blasser.

Dann sagte er an alle gerichtet: „Dies scheint alles seine Richtigkeit zu haben. Bitte Mr. Potter sprechen sie weiter!"

Professor Dumbledore schaute sich nur verwirrt um, während dessen versuchten die Familien Malfoy und Dursley heimlich die große Halle zu verlassen. Sie wurden aber von Lily entdeckt, die darauf hin mit Dumbledores Zauberstab auf die Malfoys deutete und rief: „Petrificus Totalus familare Malfoy!" Dann drehte sie sich in richtung Dursleys und rief nochmals den Spruch aber in abgewandelter Form: „Petrificus Totalus familare Dursley!" Das Ergebnis war frappierend. Alle sechs waren magisch gefesselt und konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Dies und besonders die Tatsache, das niemand diesen Zauberspruch kannte versetzte die anwesenden Zauberer in höchstes Erstaunen.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten!" brüllte nun Dumbledore.

"RUHE, ALLE ZUSAMMEN!" schrie nun Sirius

Jams sprach dann gleich weiter: „Dies hat alles so seine Richtigkeit. Diese beiden Familien sind Verbrecher der übelsten Sorte! Es liegen an den entsprechenden Stellen alle Beweise vor, für das was ich ihnen nun erzählen werde."

Während dessen wurden Harry und Evelyn von ihrer Mutter Lily in den Arm genommen, die sie tröstete: „Wir müssen das tun, man muss verstehen, dass das was man euch angetan hat nicht ungesühnt bleiben darf!"

Evelyn und Harry nickten, als James weiter fort fuhr: „Diese beiden Familien sind das schlimmste, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Aber der Reihe nach. Als vor gut 16 Jahren wir beide, Lily und ich von Voldemort umgebracht worden sind hatten wir zwei Kinder, Zwillinge, nämlich die beiden hier Evelyn und Harry. Dann sorgte unser werter Professor Dumbledore dafür, das Harry, obwohl wir es extra in unserem Testament hinterlegt hatten das keines unserer Kinder zu den Dursleys kommen durfte…"

Zornig schaute er und Lily in Richtung Dumbledore: „Davon wusste ich nichts, ich habe nie ein Testament erhalten…" verteidigte sich Dumbledore.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!" fuhr ihn Lily an, doch James beruhigte sie.

Dann sagte er: „Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube es auch nicht, aber zumindest im Moment können wir nichts anderes beweisen. Aber das Evelyn nicht zu ihrem Bruder kam ist unverzeihlich und dafür musst du dich verantworten!"

„Ich wusste doch auch nicht, das ihr Zwillinge hattet, ich habe davon erst erfahren als ich von Sirius davon, nach dessen Flucht aus Askaban, erfahren habe. Ich habe dann geglaubt, das eure Tochter bei dem Überfall auch ums Leben gekommen war!"

Nun fuhr James kopfschütteln fort: „Evelyn kam in die Hände der Malfoys. Ihr wurden schlimmste Misshandlungen zugefügt und ab ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr war sie eine Art Sklavin von diesem perversen Draco Malfoy, später dann wurde sie mehrfach über Monate von ihm und seinem Vater vergewaltigt. Als sie sich dann vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr dagegen wieder zur Wehr setzte, wollte sie diese abartige Malfoy auf den Strich schicken. Dabei wurde sie dann zufälliger Weise von Harry befreit."

Entsetzen war in allen Gesichtern zu sehen.

„Unserem Sohn ging es nicht besser. Jahrelange Misshandlungen und regelrechte Folter und zum Schluss war er wehrlos einer Gruppe von Homosexuellen ausgesetzt, die ihn mit ihren Spielchen zu Tode foltern wollten. Und das mit dem Wissen und dem Einverständnis der Dursleys, und das obwohl du Petunia, die Schwester von Lily bist. Wie er dort flüchten konnte ist mir ein Rätsel, aber er hat es schwerst verletzt geschafft und auch noch zufälliger Weise seine Schwester gerettet."

Nun meldete sich der Zaubereiminister wortgewandt: „Hiermit nehme ich die Familien Malfoy und Dursley fest, wegen Freiheitsberaubung, Folter, Vergewaltigung und schwerster Kindesmisshandlung!"

Nun mischte sich erstmals Sirius ein: „Zu spät werter Herr Minister, sie sollten das Pergament zu Ende lesen. Harry und Evelyn haben auf Anordnung des weltweiten Zaubereirats die Genehmigung erhalten, die Strafe selbst fest zu legen und das Urteil, das sie fällen, wenn sie wollen, auch selbst zu vollstrecken!"

Dann wandte er sich an Harry und Evelyn: „Habt ihr ein Urteil gefällt?"

Hier wurden sie von einem aufgebrachten Dumbledore unterbrochen: „Das könnt ihr nicht machen, jeder Mensch sollte eine zweite Chance erhalten…!

„RUHEEEE!" schrie nun Tonks, „Mischen sie sich nicht ein, die Entscheidung des weltweiten Zaubereirats ist endgültig und wenn sie sich nochmals einmischen werden sie mich kennen lernen, Dumbledore, schließlich war ich Evelyns Patin und hatte nie die Chance mich um mein Patenkind zu kümmern. Also alter Mann halte deinen Mund oder du kannst mich erleben, wie du es dir nie für möglich gehalten hast!"

„Meine Unterstützung hat sie ebenfalls!" meldete sich nun auch ein grimmiger Remus.

Evelyn und Harry schauten sich derweil an und baten dann Remus und Tonks zuerst die Malfoys auf zu stellen, die ja noch immer von dem Fesselfluch bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry nickte Evelyn zu, die dann an Tonks, Remus und Sirius gewandt sagte: „Tante Nym löse bitte von den drei Malfoys die Fesseln, damit ich das Urteil fällen kann."

„Schatz bist du dir sicher?" fragte Tonks in Richtung Evelyn.

Die nickte nur und wurde noch von Harry unterstützt: „Mach sie ruhig los…"

Mit grimmigen Gesichtern standen die Malfoys da, als Evelyn ihr Urteil sprach: „Als erstes werden euch alle Güter die ihr besitzt abgenommen und davon wird ein Kinderheim für magische Weisen mit einer angegliederten Spezialklinik für traumatisierte und gefolterte Kinder gegründet. Außerdem soll die Familie Malfoy, deren letzte drei Vertreter hier angeklagt sind keine Nachkommen mehr zeugen können…"

Mit einem dreifachen Schrei rissen die Malfoys ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Roben und ohne das irgend jemand eingreifen konnten schrien sie zu dritt: „Avada Kedavra…"

Aber nichts geschah. Bevor sie nochmals den Fluch aussprechen konnten, waren sie von Remus, Sirius und Tonks entwaffnet und gefesselt.

Evelyn sprach seelenruhig weiter: „…auch ja und drittens verurteile ich die Familie Malfoy dazu ihr restliches Leben als Squibs zu verbringen. Ihnen wird die Magie entzogen. Und da das Urteil bereits seit einer Woche rechtskräftig ist, haben Harry und ich vor einer halben Stunde dafür gesorgt, dass der zweite und dritte Teil des Urteils bereits vollstreckt wurde. Der erste Teil wird im Moment von Gringotts veranlasst. Sie können gehen, es sei denn sie wünschen mit ihrem Halbblut Lord zu sprechen. Ich kann ihnen gerne einen Portschlüssel für ihre Reise generieren!"

Mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen stand sie wie ein Racheengel vor den dreien. Die Malfoys waren Geschichte und jeder realisierte, so langsam was sich gerade hier abspielte.

Ohne große Pause drehte sich nun Harry zu den Dursleys, die bereits von Lily und James von ihren Fesseln befreit worden waren.

Er sprach in ruhigen und bestimmten Ton: "Ebenso wie die Familie Malfoy soll die Familie Dursley, deren letzte drei Vertreter hier ebenfalls angeklagt sind keine Nachkommen mehr zeugen können…"

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, aber Harry zählte sein Urteil emotionslos weiter auf: „…außerdem wird ihnen im Moment auch sämtliche Besitztümer entzogen und davon wird ein Kinderheim für Muggel-Weisen mit einer angegliederten Spezialklinik für traumatisierte und gefolterte Muggel-Kinder gegründet. Und als letztes wird überall in der Weltpresse im Moment Berichte lanciert, die von den Taten berichten. Ihr seid damit weltweit gebrandmarkt. Beide Familien haben nur noch, was sie auf dem Leib tragen. Seht zu, ob ihr damit überleben könnt. Wir haben es ja schließlich auch geschafft!"

Dann sagte Sirius: „Außerdem wird noch untersucht, wer für die Anwendung des Trankes der vertauschen Identität bei Harry und Evelyn verantwortlich ist. Daher, wurden aus Geschwistern, zwei Menschen ohne jegliche Blutbande. Damit sind Harry und Evelyn und das ist bereist ebenfalls endgültig beim großen Rat hinterlegt worden, keine Geschwister mehr. Somit ist die Beziehung, die die beiden nun führen, bereits seit einigen Monaten auch für legitim erklärt worden!"

Dann nahmen sich Evelyn und Harry in ihre Arme und wurden sogleich von ihren Eltern, Tonks, Sirius und Remus in die Arme genommen. Minutenlang standen sie so dar und waren alle am schluchzen.

Als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten stellten sie fest, das sowohl die Dursleys als auch die Malfoys nicht mehr in der Halle waren. Der Zaubereiminister erklärte: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, das Auroren die beiden Familie an den Ort ihrer Schandtaten gebracht werden, wo sie sehen können, wie sie gerade alles verlieren!"

Sirius hob auf seine unverwechselbare Art und Weise eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Respekt Hr. Minister, ich bin überrascht über ihren Ideenreichtum. Das war eine ganz grandiose Idee!"

Geschmeichelt lächelnd nickte der Minister. Dann fragte er Harry und Evelyn: „Aber warum habt ihr auf den Besitz verzichtet, wie ich gehört haben sind eure beiden Verliese leer?"

Nun grinste besonders James aber auch die anderen vier Geister: „Wie sie ja noch nicht wissen, wurden unter anderem der Fluch der vertauschten Identität an beiden ausgeführt. Damit können sie kein Bluterbe annehmen!"

„Das wusste ich nicht! Aber das bedeutet doch jetzt, dass sie ihr Erbe nicht antreten können, das eigentliche und sehr große Erbe, der Potters und der Blacks und der Evans? Nicht wahr?"

Und dann mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen und mit kühler Berechnung: „Das bedeutet ja das die Erben alle dem Ministerium zufallen. Aber ich denke bei einer guten Zusammenarbeit wäre es möglich den Kindern ein wenig davon zukommen zu lassen!"

Nun zeichnete sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von James ab. Süffisant grinsend sagte er: „Vielen Dank für ihre Fürsorge. Der Gringotts Kobold Mehurian kann ihnen eine Aufstellung über den Innhalt und den Verbleib der großen Verliese machen!"

In dem Moment erschien ein Kobold und rollte ein Pergament aus und las völlig unbeteiligt vor: „Die ehrenwerten Familien Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin und Tonks haben ihr gemeinsames Erbe an die erbberechtigten Evelyn und Harry Potter mit dem Seelenerbe gesichert. Da von beiden Erben ein Abbild der Seele bei Gringotts direkt nach der Geburt hinterlegt wurde und beide seit einem halben Jahr volljährig sind, ist das gesamte Erbe und damit alle 107 Verliese, etliche Schlösser, Häuser und Ländereinen, sowie alle Beteiligungen an den 67 Firmen auf die beiden genannten übertragen worden. Das Erbe, wurde ebenfalls vom höchsten Gremium der Erde, dem weltweiten Zaubereirat, für rechtmäßig anerkannt. Des Weiteren erhalten als erste und einzige Mitglieder dieses Rates, Mr. und Mrs. Potter ein Vetorecht. Alle Entscheidungen des Rates können von nun an nur mit Zustimmung der Familie Potter rechtskräftig werden. Das war es, was ich aufgetragen wurde ihnen mit zu teilen. Alles dies wir morgen weltweit in der Presse verteilt werden. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend!" damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Es dauerte noch lange, bis sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten. Dann, es war schon sehr spät, machte Professor Dumbledore noch eine Ankündigung: „Ich möchte sie noch einladen, morgen früh an der gemeinsamen Bescherung teil zu nehmen. Ich fände es schick, wenn wir in Schlafgewändern uns zum Frühstück treffen würden."

Viele fanden diese Idee reizend und man nahm sich vor die morgen genau so zu machen.


	38. 1 Weihnachtstag

**38. Kapitel **- 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Und dann mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen und mit kühler Berechnung: „Das bedeutet ja das die Erben alle dem Ministerium zufallen. Aber ich denke bei einer guten Zusammenarbeit wäre es möglich den Kindern ein wenig davon zukommen zu lassen!"

Nun zeichnete sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von James ab. Süffisant grinsend sagte er: „Vielen Dank für ihre Fürsorge. Der Gringotts Kobold Mehurian kann ihnen eine Aufstellung über den verbleib der großen Verliese machen!"

In dem Moment erschien ein Kobold und rollte ein Pergament aus und las völlig unbeteiligt vor: „Die ehrenwerten Familien Potter, Black, Lupin und Tonks haben ihr gemeinsames Erbe an die erbberechtigten Evelyn und Harry Potter mit dem Seelenerbe gesichert. Da von beiden Erben ein Abbild der Seele bei Gringotts direkt nach der Geburt hinterlegt wurde und beide seit einem halben Jahr volljährig sind, ist das gesamte Erbe und damit alle 107 Verliese, etliche Schlösser, Häuser und Ländereinen, sowie alle Beteiligungen an den 67 Firmen auf die beiden genannten übertragen worden. Das Erbe, wurde ebenfalls vom höchsten Gremium der Erde, dem weltweiten Zaubereirat, für rechtmäßig anerkannt. Des Weiteren erhalten als erste und einzige Mitglieder dieses Rates, Mr. Und Mrs. Potter ein Vetorecht. Alle Entscheidungen des Rates können von nun an nur mit Zustimmung der Familie Potter rechtskräftig werden. Das war es, was ich aufgetragen wurde ihnen mit zu teilen. Alles dies wir morgen weltweit in der Presse verteilt werden. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend!" damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Es dauerte noch lange, bis sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten. Dann, es war schon sehr spät, machte Professor Dumbledore noch eine Ankündigung: „Ich möchte sie noch einladen, morgen früh an der gemeinsamen Bescherung teil zu nehmen. Ich fände es schick, wenn wir in Schlafgewändern uns zum frühstück treffen würden."

Viele fanden diese Idee reizend und man nahm sich vor die morgen genau so zu machen.

Im Schlafzimmer von Evelyn und Harry war es stockdunkel. Es war auch erst Fünf Uhr. Harry zog Evelyn zu sich und streichelte Gedanken versunken über ihre Brüste. Davon erwachte Evelyn und schaute ihn mit glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen an. Dann gab Harry ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Zungekuss. Während des Kusses entflammte wieder der Kamin wie von selbst und mehrere Kerzen entzündeten sich auch wieder.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich werd dich immer lieben und nie mehr loslassen. Und das solange ich lebe." Derweil war Harry aufgestanden, ging an einen kleinen Tisch. Auf ihm standen eine Flasche Sekt und 2 Gläser. Er öffnete die Flaschen, schenkte ein und hielt ihr das eine Glas hin.

„Ich möchte aber nichts trinken, ich möchte dich spüren!"

Evelyn kam langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Urplötzlich schubste sie ihn auf das Bett zurück und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie streichelte seine Brust und glitt immer tiefer mit den Händen. Genüsslich zog sie ihm das T-Shirt Stück für Stück von seinen wundervollen Oberkörper herunter und küsste seine Brust.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht dabei: ‚Wow. Ich liebe seine geilen Muckies!' dachte sie sich zum wiederholten Male.

Langsam streifte sie ihm die Boxer-Shorts runter, fuhr mit ihren Händen die Beine entlang und zog ihm die Shorts endgültig aus. Sie streichelte danach seine Beine und küsste jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichte. Jeder ihrer Küsse entzündete ein erregendes Feuer auf seiner Haut. Es fühlt sich herrlich an und steigerte sein Verlangen nach ihr. Sie genoss welche Macht sie über „ihren" Harry hatte. Dann nahm sie sein Glied zart in ihre Hand und danach fuhr sie sanft mit der Zunge entlang und küsste es sanft.

Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und zog sie langsam wieder hoch. Dann tat er es ihr gleich. Er kniete sich hinter sie, küsste ihren Nacken und streichelte sie. Langsam öffnete er ihr Schlafanzug-Hemd Knopf für Knopf. Er küsste sich sanft seinen Weg nach unten. Als das Hemd offen war drehte sie sich zu ihm um während er vor ihr kniete. Er zog eine brennende Spur mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen über ihren Bauch nach unten.

„Oh Merlin, du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Sie stöhnte bei jeder seiner Berührungen auf. Er zog ihre Hose langsam runter. Jede Sommersprosse, die er fand, bedeckte er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Sorgsam darauf bedacht immer um ihre intimsten Stelle herum zu kommen und ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, machte er weiter bis die Hose aus war. Es steigerte ihre Lust und ihr Verlangen ins unermessliche.

„Du bist ein Sadist und du weißt das!" kam es stöhnend von ihr.

Er streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel während er ihr den BH auszog und liebkoste ihre harten Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge. Ihr Körper bebte vor Begierde.

Dann beugte er sich über sie und streichelte ihre Brüste. Küsste sich wieder nach unten und zog ihr den Slip aus. Er küsste sich sanft den Weg nach oben. Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihr Schenkel und gewährte Harry so den Zugang zu ihrem Schambereich.

Mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge glitt er vorsichtig über ihre immer feuchter werdende Spalte und drängte ihre Schamlippen mit seiner Zunge zur Seite. Dann saugte er an den Schamlippen. Nach und nach drang er langsam immer weiter vor und massierte ihre Klitoris mit seiner Zunge. Sie schmeckte unglaublich gut.

Während dessen streichelte er mit seinen Händen sachte ihr Brüste und massierte mit seinen Fingern dabei ihre Brustwarzen. Sie stöhnte immer lustvoller und griff nach seinen Haaren.

Sie seinen Kopf noch ein kleines Stück weiter runter, was Harry verstand und drang mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. Ihr Stöhne wurde immer lauter und intensiver. Ein Vulkan schien in ihr zu brodeln. Sie drückte seinen Kopf fester gegen ihren Schambereich und Harry stieß heftiger mit der Zunge zu. Mit einem Mal schien bei ihr der Vulkan in ihr explodierte und es brachen alle Dämme. Mit einem extasischen Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt. Sie keuchte schwer und zog Harry zu sich hoch. Ihre Körper waren verschwitzt. Harry lächelte sie liebevoll und glücklich an dann küsste er sie.

Sanft aber bestimmt drückte sie Harry auf den Rücken. Nun grinste sie ihn lüstern an und sagte mit einer kehligen Stimme: „Jetzt bin ich dran. Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein."

„Als ob du mich jemals enttäuschen könntest, Eve, mein Schatz!"

Dann drückte sie Harry aufs Bett und fing wieder an seine Brust Sie glitt mit ihrer Zunge langsam tiefer und streichelte ihn. Sie nahm wieder sein Glied in die Hand und massierte es etwas. Endgültig richtete es sich zu seiner vollen Größe und Härte auf. Erst küsste sie seine Eichel und strich sanft mit ihrer Zunge darüber. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund und fing an langsam daran zu saugen. Auch Harry fing jetzt an zu stöhnen. Das hatte sie bisher noch nie mit ihm gemacht. Solch ein Gefühl hatte er noch nie erlebt. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ sie davon ab und kam wieder zu ihm hoch.

„Das ist dein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Meine unendliche Liebe." Damit setzte sie sich auf ihn.

Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Sie senkte langsam ihr Becken. Sie nahm ihn immer tiefer in sich auf, als wollten sie ihn für immer in sich spüren. Mit jeder Bewegung wurde die Erregung der Beiden mehr und stöhnten beide lauter. Als sie schließlich ganz auf ihm saß bewegte sie ihr Becken langsam und lockend vor und zurück. Auf jede Bewegung folgte ein Stöhnen. Harry massierte dabei ihre, wie er immer wieder feststellte, wundervoll geformte Brüste und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge. Ihr Liebesspiel wurde immer schneller und verlangender.

Harry und Evelyn bewegten sich, je näher sie ihrem Orgasmus kamen, immer schneller und fordernder. Harry holte sie zu sich runter, küsste sie und unterstützte ihr Bewegungen mit seinen Händen. Er streichelte ihren Po und intensivierte die Bewegungen in dem er sich noch tiefer in sie hinein drängte. Sie wurden beide immer schneller und schienen in größter Ekstase zu kommen. Ihre beiden Körper waren angespannt und sie biss ihn in seinen Hals, fast wie ein Vampir. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Oberarme und hinterließen deutliche Spuren. Und dann war es soweit mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wurden sie gleichzeitig über die Schwelle zum Orgasmus katapultiert.

Evelyn sank keuchend auf Harry zusammen. Ihre Körper entspannten mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry küsste sie „Das war Wahnsinn Schatz. So intensiv hab ich es mir nicht träumen lassen." „Mit deinem Zauberstab darfst du mich jederzeit bedrohen. Du hast mich regelrecht verzaubert." neckte sie ihn und glitt von ihm runter. Mit einem letzten Kuss verschwand sie in der Dusche, nicht ohne ihm eine Kusshand zu zuwerfen.

Das lies sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und aus der eigentlich kurzen Dusche wurde ein sinnliches Lustspiel.

Dann gingen sie mit edlen Seiden-Pyjamas zur großen Halle, um an der gemeinschaftlichen Bescherung teil zu nehmen.

Sie trugen beide ein kleines Päckchen in ihren Händen. Harry grinste: „Jeder ein Geschenk, ich freue mich schon dir meins zu geben!"

Evelyn grinste: „Ja auch ich freue mich, dir deine Geschenke zu geben und bin gespannt auf deine Reaktion!"

„Meine GESCHENKE? Ich sehe aber nur eins oder sind da drin mehrere drin?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Warts ab und lass dich überraschen!" war ihre einzige Reaktion.

Derweil hatten sie die Tür zur großen Halle erreicht. Sie gingen hinein und stellten fest, dass sie zu den Letzten gehörten, die hier her gekommen waren.

Sie waren aber nicht unbedingt begeistert hier wieder mit allen anderen zusammen zu sitzen. Einzig die Tatsache, dass die materialisierten Geister ihrer Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Tonks da waren machte es für die Beiden ertragbar.

Die fünf saßen bereits an einem Tisch, an dem nur noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Dort hin setzten sie sich.

Harry und Evelyn begrüßten die fünf: „Morgen Mom, morgen Dad, hi Sirius, hi Remus, hi Nymphodora…"

„Hey!" kam es von der zu letzt genannten. So darf mich nur mein Wölfchen nennen." Remus wurde rot und Tonks musste grinsen.

Harry und Evelyn stellten fest, das alle Familien immer an gemeinsamen Tischen saßen und bereits ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten.

Dann gab Evelyn ihr Päckchen Harry mit den Worten: „Hier mein Schatz erst einmal mein erstes Geschenk!"

Harry nahm es und wickelte das Päckchen vorsichtig aus. Er machte große Augen, als er erkannte, was es war.

Es handelte sich um eine Armbanduhr. Nicht nur, dass sie äußerlich genauso aussah wie Sirius seine Armbanduhr, die ja mit ihm für immer hinter jenem Torbogen verschwunden war. Nein, sie zeigte auch, wie die Küchenuhr der Weasleys, wer vom Familien- und Freundeskreis gerade wo war. Der absolute Clou aber war, dass sie in dem Kästchen, in dem Muggeluhren stets das Datum anzeigten, die aktuellen Nachrichten der Zaubererwelt durchgab.

„Wow, das ist unbeschreiblich!" strahlte Harry. Die wieder einmal neidischen Augen von Ron bemerkten sowohl Harry als auch Evelyn. Selbst Hermine und Luna fiel die miese Stimmung besonders von Ron, aber auch von den restlichen Weasleys auf.

Wieder kamen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall auf sie zugeschritten, wieder in Begleitung des Ministers mit seinem „Hofstaat".

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen, als wolle er Evelyn und Harry begrüßen, stand der Minister dann vor ihnen und sagte: „Lieber Mr. Potter ich möchte sie einladen, die Ferien im Schutz meines Ministeriums zu verbringen. Wir haben schmucke Räumlichkeiten für sie her gerichtet, in denen sie sich völlig sicher fühlen können."

Nun mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein, als er nun sagte: „Das ist sehr nett Hr. Minister und ich bedanke mich schon einmal im vorne herein bei ihnen, für die Mühen, die sie sich gemacht haben, aber Harry war bisher jede Weihnachtsferien hier verbracht und war immer bestens geschützt! Das soll auch dieses Jahr so bleiben!"

Zwischenzeitlich waren auch die Weasleys heran getreten und Molly Weasley meldete sich nun zu Wort: „Ich denke, da Harry, wie wir erst jetzt fest gestellt hatten, so viel durch gemacht hat, braucht er die Nähe einer fürsorglichen Familie. Und da er sich bisher bei uns immer äußerst wohl gefühlt hatte, wäre es das Beste ihn zu uns in den Fuchsbau mit zu nehmen!" Dazu nickten auch die restlichen Weasleys.

Die Auren der Geister von Lily, James, Tonks, Remus und Sirius waren regelrecht vor Zorn am pulsieren, aber Harry bat sie auf telepatischen Weg sich zurück zu halten. Nur schwer konnten die fünf dem zustimmen. Aber kurz danach hatten sie sich wieder im Griff.

Luna und Hermine runzelten gleichzeitig mit ihrer Stirn. Evelyn hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und Harrys Augen drückten nur Zorn aus. Dann bemerkte er, wie es um Evelyns Gemütszustand bestellt war, nahm sie in den Arm und teilte ihr auf telepatischen Weg mit: #Was hast du? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde irgendwo hin gehen, wo du nicht mit kannst? Ohne dich gehe ich nirgends wo mehr hin. Das schwöre ich dir! #

#Du hast recht und ich sollte das eigentlich wissen. Aber ich werde wohl noch häufiger deinen Liebesschwur hören müssen. Das hilft meinem Selbstbewusstsein und außerdem kann ich das gar nicht oft genug hören! # dabei konnte sie schon wieder schmunzeln.

Darauf hin erkannte Evelyn, das sie von Hermine und Luna aufmerksam betrachtet wurde. Harry hatte sich derweil wieder auf den Minister, Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall und die Weasleys konzentriert, so dass ihm die beiden nicht aufgefallen waren.

Evelyn baute gleichzeitig eine telepatische Verbindung zu Luna und Hermine auf: #Wollt ihr was von mir? Soll ich mit euch über diesen Weg kommunizieren? #

Beide nickten und Hermine dachte: #Lass dich nicht verunsichern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Harry dich nie im Leben im Stich lässt. Ansonsten sag ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir, dann mach ich ihn platt! #

#Ich weiß nicht was Hermine denkt, aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry gleich sowieso explodiert und den Deppen den Kopf wäscht, der wird dich nie mehr verlassen! Außerdem würde er das nicht überleben, wenn er anders denken würde. Dann würde ich mich um ihn kümmern… # dachte nun auch Luna.

Evelyn sandte ihnen dann grinsend: #Leider könnt ihr noch nicht auf diesem Weg mit einander kommunizieren, aber eigentlich habt ihr beiden das gleiche gedacht. Wir sollten uns gleich einmal zusammen setzten und mit einander quatschen. So von Frau zu Frau! #

Sie sah wie beide ihr energisch zu nickten.

Derweil fand eine kuriose Diskussion zwischen den drei Parteien statt, die sich so „fürsorglich" um Harry kümmern wollten.

Der Minister wandte darauf hin ein: „Liebe Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall und ebenso leibe Familie Weasley Mr. Potter ist vom Ministerium eingeladen, die Ferien im Schutz meines Ministeriums zu verbringen. Es ist wichtig, für die Zaubereigemeinschaft, dass sie sieht, wie gut wir alle zusammen arbeiten. Damit bauen wir das notwendige Vertrauen auf, um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen. Außerdem haben wir es uns einiges kosten lassen, für die schmucke Räumlichkeiten, die wir für ihn her gerichtet haben, in denen er sich, wie ich bereits vorhin erwähnt habe, völlig sicher fühlen kann."

Nun wurde es Professor Dumbledore zu bunt, als er nun laut und deutlich sagte: „Das ist, wie bereits gesagt, sehr nett Hr. Minister aber ich denke nicht, das sie nur Mr. Potters Sicherheit, sondern auch ihre Reputation im Auge haben. Harry war und wird, wie bisher auch schon immer jede Weihnachtsferien, hier verbringen und er war immer bestens geschützt und das wird auch diesmal so sein!"

Und an Molly Weasley gerichtet sagte er: „Und ich stimme euch zu, was die Fürsorglichkeit von euch betrifft, aber es wäre einfach zu teuer, ihm bei euch zu schützen. Ich will nicht zu viel von seinem Geld dafür verschwenden! Das wird noch anderweitig benötigt!"

Nun hatte Molly Weasley einen hoch roten Kopf schimpfte nun lauthals: „Ich denke, das sollten wir Harry entscheiden lassen und schließlich hat er uns schon des Öfteren angeboten uns finanziell zu unterstützen. Er wird dafür sicher Verständnis haben und außerdem denke ich, wo er doch so viel durch gemacht hat, braucht er die Nähe einer fürsorglichen Familie und seiner ersten echten Freundin, nämlich meiner Tochter Ginny. Nirgendwo anders als bei uns wird er die notwendige Ruhe finden!" Dazu nickten wieder die restlichen Weasleys und besonders Ginny bekam glänzende Augen.

„Stimmt, zu wem anders als seinem besten Freund und zu seiner Ginny sollte er gehen wollen!" meldete sich nun auch noch Ron zu Wort.

Derweil waren Luna und Hermine aufgestanden und hatten sich zu Evelyn begeben. Sie standen rechts und links von einer nun doch völlig geschockten Evelyn und nahmen sie beruhigend und liebevoll in ihre Arme.

Bevor es nun weiter gehen konnte mit dieser Farce von einer Diskussion kam nun Harrys voraussehbarer Ausbruch: „RUHEEEE, spinnt ihr alle! Was geht euch mein Leben an!"

Die Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und der Minister waren sprachlos und schauten Harry mit großen Augen an.

Dann sprach er laut und deutlich, aber ohne weiter zu schreien, weiter: „Erstens einmal zu ihnen Hr. Minister. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse für sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise mich vor ihren Wahlkampfkarren spannen zu lassen, oder ihre Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu unterstützen. Besonders, da sie in Zeiten wo ich echte Hilfe benötigt hatte, sie nicht nur nie da waren, sondern mich als Spinner dar gestellt haben. Vielen Dank kein Bedarf! Doch sie haben wie die beiden anderen Gruppen etwas viel wichtigeres noch vergessen. Doch darauf komme ich gleich noch!"

Dann wandte er sich an Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall: „Besonders bei ihnen Professor Dumbledore möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich habe wirklich keinerlei Interesse mehr ihre Marionette zu spielen. Auch mich von allem notwendigen Wissen fern gehalten zu haben war noch nie hilfreich für mich gewesen. Ich würde mich auch hier über die Ferien, genau so wie im Ministerium, nur wie in Gefangenschaft gehalten fühlen. Ich mache hier noch meinen Schulabschluss aber ansonsten bin ich volljährig und entscheide selber, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue. Auch für sie gilt, das sie etwas viel wichtigeres noch vergessen haben!"

Dann schaute er recht grimmig zu den Weasleys: „Doch was ihr hier abzieht ist ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit. Ihr maßt euch an mir eure Tochter beziehungsweise eure Schwester an mich zu verschachern, nur um an mein Geld zu kommen? Und du Ginny, glotz nicht so lüstern, glaubst wirklich, das ich nicht schon längst die beste Wahl der Welt getroffen haben?"

Entsetzen machte sich bei den drei Gruppierungen breit, als sie realisierten, das sie alle ohne Ausnahme vergessen oder einfach ignoriert hatten, das Harry mit Evelyn zusammen war.

Das ganze wurde aber gekrönt, durch die folgenden Aktionen, zuerst von Harry und dann von Evelyn.

Harry drehte sich zu Evelyn sankt vor allen als Zeugen auf die Knie und sagte laut und deutlich: „Du weißt ich liebe dich Evelyn. Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen und Worte können nicht ausdrücken, was ich für dich empfinde. Du bist mein Stern in dunkler Nacht, die Luft, die ich atme, du bist meine Liebe, die mich am Leben erhält. Deshalb möchte ich dich für immer und ewig an meiner Seite haben, bis zum Ende meines Lebens, offiziell...Also … Evelyn willst du meine Frau werden auch vor einem weltlichen Priester, um den Seelenbund zu vervollständigen?"

Evelyn war sprachlos und wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Stimme wieder finden würde, so sehr war sie von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Doch irgendwie brachte sie ein stockendes und schluchzendes: „Ja, Ja sehr gerne, ich liebe dich über alles", hervor bevor die Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten und ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken, holte sie tief Luft, hob sie ihre Hand und sagte: „Harry hör zu! Ich habe ja zu deinem Antrag gesagt und ich meine es wirklich so. Ich möchte dich sehr gerne heiraten." Bei ihren Worten huschte ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht. „Aber bevor du dich dazu entschließt mich wirklich zu heiraten, muss ich dir vorher etwas sagen. Vielleicht willst du es dir dann nochmals überlegen..."

Harry blickte sie verwirrt an und antwortete lachend: „Eve, mein Schatz, ich hab meine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen, weshalb sollte ich sie jetzt überdenken?"

Evelyn kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Was ist los?" fragte Harry jetzt ernst, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte.

Sie seufzte laut und drehte sich halb von ihm weg: „Du solltest wissen, dass ich..." O Merlin, wie sollte sie es sagen? „Ich...ich bin schwanger Harry. Und nicht nur das, wir bekommen Zwillinge!"

Sie schaute nun auf den Boden und traute sich nicht mehr ihn an zu schauen. Sie fürchtete sich vor seiner Antwort.

„Eve bitte schaue mich an", sagte Harry und hob sanft ihren schönen Kopf an: „Sieh mich an!"

Er hielt seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Evelyn hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen. „Ich gebe zu, es kommt etwas unerwartet. Aber.... wirklich zwei Babys? .... Ich meine, wir werden Eltern, also ich werde Vater und du wirst Mutter?"

In seiner Stimme lag ein Ton von Freude und Glück und Evelyn schaute daraufhin in seine Augen. Dort sah sie zu ihrer Überraschung, dass er über alles strahlte. Seine Augen glitzerten und sein Mund hatte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

„Du... du freust dich wirklich?" fragte Evelyn immer noch ein wenig unsicher.

„Ob ich mich freue?" lachte Harry laut auf. „Ich? Natürlich freue ich mich. Wie noch nie in meinem Leben" Jetzt nahm er ihr Gesicht ganz zart und liebevoll zwischen sine beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Eve weißt du denn eigentlich, was ich mir immer schon immer gewünscht habe? Was ich mir am meisten mein ganzes Leben lang schon gewünscht habe und bisher nie hatte?"

Evelyn schaute ihn fragend und auch erwartungsvoll an.

„Eine Familie! Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mir eine Familie gewünscht. Ich selbst und du ja leider auch, haben nie ein richtige gehabt. Und jetzt, jetzt werde ich, nein wir, werden eine haben. Ich werde eine Frau haben und sogar gleich zwei Kinder. Damit sind wir doch eine Familie und schon gleich eine größere!" Er strahlt sie immer noch an.

Und Evelyn lächelte jetzt. Sie wusste es und fühlte es in ihrem Herzen, das er es ehrlich meinte und das seine Freude war echt.

„Ich hatte so Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest!" stammelte sie leise.

„Süße, du musst dir im klaren sein, nie werde ich dich verlassen!", lachte Harry und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

„Gleich zwei süße Babys", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Ich werde Vater!" Und er lachte nochmals freudig auf. Dann hob er Evelyn hoch und wirbelte sie voller Überschwang herum. Sie fühlte sich dabei wie auf Wolke sieben, ihr Herz fühlte sich plötzlich so frei und schwerelos an. Harry freute sich über die Babys und Harry wollte sie heiraten. Das alles war so überwältigend.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr, als sie Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete er, bevor er sie küsste.

Dann ließ er sie vorsichtig wieder herunter und sank selber auf die Knie, öffnete liebevoll die zwei unteren Knöpfe ihres Pyjamaoberteils und küsste zärtlich Evelyns Bauch. „Hi ihr Süßen ich hab euch lieb..." sagte er dann versonnen und Evelyn fühlte, dass sie diese drei Menschen – Harry und ihre noch ungeborenen Kinder – mehr liebte, als alles anderes auf der Welt.

Keiner der anwesenden konnte sie der Magie des Momentes entziehen alle standen sprachlos vor Staunen um die beiden herum. So etwas von Liebe hatte noch nie jemand erlebt.

Dann schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen über Harrys Gesicht, als ein kleines Kästchen aus dunklem Holz, es hat ein winziges goldenes Schloss, das den Inhalt sicher verschloss, aus der Bademanteltasche zog.

„Als ob ich es geahnt hätte. Ich möchte dir noch etwas geben, mein Schatz."

Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er kurz gegen das Schloss und die Schatulle sprang auf. Von innen war sie mit dunkel rotem Samt ausgestattet und zwei goldene Ringe lagen in ihr.

„Ich hab dir noch keinen Ring schenken können aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit das endlich zu tun. Diese Ringe haben habe ich aus den Ringen meiner Eltern gemacht, sie haben mir erst kürzlich gesagt, wo ich sie finden konnte, sie sind jetzt ganz offensichtlich ein Erbstück der Potters und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann sollen es jetzt unsere Verlobungsringe und später Eheringe sein. Natürlich, wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, dann können wir auch neue kaufen, aber..."

Sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm legte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, diesen Ring zu tragen." Sagte sie leise, bevor sie genauer die Ringe betrachtete. „Du weißt, was das für Ringe sind, oder Harry?"

Harry nickte.

„Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Muggelringe", fuhr Evelyn fort ohne auf sein Nicken zu achten. „Das sind Zauberereheringe. Das bedeutet, wenn wir sie einander geben, dass wir für immer mit einander verbunden sind. Wirklich für immer! So etwas wie eine Trennung gibt es bei Zauberern nicht."

„Ja, verbunden bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus." Murmelte Harry.

Jetzt war es Evelyn die nickte. „Du bist dir also absolut sicher."

„Ja", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern. „Ich möchte nie mehr von dir getrennt sein Evelyn. Ich liebe dich! Bist du dir denn sicher?" fragte er jetzt.

„Natürlich. Ich liebe dich ebenfalls Harry! Für immer...."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, dann griff Harry in die Schatulle, nahm einen der Ringe heraus und griff nach ihrer Hand, langsam schob er ihr den schweren Goldring über den rechten Ringfinger, er funkelte an Evelyns Hand.

Evelyn sagte nichts, wortlos griff auch sie in die Schatulle und nahm den zweiten Ring, den sie dann ebenfalls über Harrys Finger schob. Einen Augenblick lang hielten sie nur schweigend ihre Hände und blickten auf die funkelnden Ringe. Evelyn spürte plötzlich, wie ihre Haut an der Stelle des Rings warm wurde, dann trat ganz plötzlich ein grün-silberner Lichtfaden aus ihrem und gleichzeitig trat aus Harrys Ring ein rot-goldener Lichtfaden hervor. Er schwebte ein Stück in die Luft empor und kringelte sich leicht, dann erkannte Evelyn, dass es ein Schriftzug war.

„Evelyn Annabelle Evans" stand auf ihrem Lichtfaden und bei Harrys „Harry James Potter".

Die beiden Lichtfäden schwebten aufeinander zu und berührten sich. Die Schrift leuchtete mit einem mal noch heller und schließlich verschwamm der Schriftzug zu zwei großen Buchstaben, es waren ein 'Y und ein H' die ersten Buchstaben ihrer beider Vornamen und sie waren ineinander verschlungen.

Sowohl Harry, als auch Evelyn starrten auf die Buchstaben, der ganz langsam zu einem großen „P" verschmolz und schließlich nochmals kurz aufleuchtete, bis er schließlich verschwand. Immer noch strahlte der Ring an ihrem Finger eine milde Wärme aus. Evelyn blickte zu Harry und ihre beiden Augen trafen sich.

„Jetzt sind wir wirklich verlobt", flüsterte Harry leise. „Für immer."

„Ja, für immer." Hauchte Evelyn, ihre Finger schlangen sich jetzt fest ineinander und beide beugten sich vor, um sich zu küssen.

„Für immer..." ging es Evelyn durch den Kopf und sie lächelte.

Langsam beruhigten sich die Beiden und alle Anderen lösten sich langsam aus ihrer Erstarrung. So etwas hatte scheinbar noch nie jemand erlebt!

Dann drehte sich Harry zu den Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und dem Minister: „So und damit ihr es auch wisst, wo wir zu erreichen sind. Zuerst werden wir in unserem gemeinsamen Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow Weihnachten verbringen und später dann im Potter Manor in Wales. Pünktlich zum Schulbeginn werden wir dann wieder in Hogwarts eintreffen. Aber eines können sie mir glauben. Nie, wirklich nie werde ich ihnen das vergessen wie sie alle Evelyn übergangen haben…"

Er wurde immer zorniger. Evelyn trat an ihn heran hielt seinen Arm und beruhigte ihn sogleich.

Dann kamen die Geister ihrer Eltern, Lily und James, Sirius, Remus und Tonks auf sie zu und Lily übernahm das Wort: „Evelyn und Harry…ich bin glücklich, das ihr zumindest auf diesem Weg euer Glück findet. Wirklich, auch wenn das so nie geplant war, ist das doch ein Ergebnis, auf das wir alle fünf hier richtig stolz sind. Aber leider bedeutet eure Verlobung, die ihr nun eben mit unseren Ringen vollzogen habt, dass wir nun ins Reich der Toten übergehen können und werden. Dort, aber ich hoffen erst in sehr langer Zeit, werden wir uns wieder treffen. Doch bis dahin alles Gute wir lieben euch!"

Sie hatte nun Tränen in den Augen, wie auch ihr Mann, Sirius, Remus und Tonks. Natürlich auch Evelyn und Harry, obwohl sie gewusst hatten, dass dies so geschehen würde. Sie verabschiedeten sich aufs Herzlichste und dann verschwanden die fünf Geister für immer.

Nach einigen Seufzern seitens Harry und Evelyn lächelten sich beide zu und dann verabschiedeten sie von den Umstehenden.

Evelyn nickte noch Hermine und Luna zu und dann gingen beide in ihre Räume, um sich zur Abreise fertig zu machen.

In ihren Räumen angekommen fiel Evelyn ihrem Harry um den Hals, um ihn aber gleich zu fragen: „Ich habe mit Hermine ausgemacht, das wir uns morgen aber erst einmal bei ihren Eltern treffen. Luna wird auch da sein. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass ich das ausgemacht habe. Ich mag die Beiden!"

Harry streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und sagte: „Natürlich nicht. Wenn du sie magst und du ihnen vertraust, dann ist mir das recht! Wir können schließlich nicht bis an unser Lebensende nur alleine leben. Wir brauchen auch Freunde, ich weiß das auch. Aber ich kann noch nicht so leicht wieder vertrauen. Da brauche ich deine Hilfe!"

„Wir schaffen das und auch alles andere gemeinsam. Da bin ich mir jetzt sicher!"

„Aber erst einmal sollten wir uns mit Luna und Hermine in Godrics Hollow treffen und mit ihnen uns aussprechen. Schließlich habe ich ja noch nicht vorgehabt mich komplett ihnen wieder zu zuwenden!"

„Einverstanden! Ich informiere sie und gebe ihnen einen persönlichen Zweiwege Portschlüssel!"

Damit verschwand Evelyn, um aber eine viertel Stunde später wieder zurück zu sein.

„Erledigt, wir treffen uns dort!" sagte sie nur kurz.

Dann packten sie weiter, um mit einem Zwischenstopp in Godrics Hollow, sich dann endgültig zu den Grangers zu begeben.


	39. Hermine und Luna

**Anmerkung des Autors: Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Hoffentlich liest irgend jamand weiter! Grins**

**49. Kapitel: Hermine und Luna**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… In ihren Räumen angekommen fiel Evelyn ihrem Harry um den Hals, um ihn aber gleich zu fragen: „Ich habe mit Hermine ausgemacht, das wir uns morgen aber erst einmal bei ihren Eltern treffen. Luna wird auch da sein. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass ich das ausgemacht habe. Ich mag die Beiden!"

Harry streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und sagte: „Natürlich nicht. Wenn du sie magst und du ihnen vertraust, dann ist mir das recht! Wir können schließlich nicht bis an unser Lebensende nur alleine leben. Wir brauchen auch Freunde, ich weiß das auch. Aber ich kann noch nicht so leicht wieder vertrauen. Da brauche ich deine Hilfe!"

„Wir schaffen das und auch alles andere gemeinsam. Da bin ich mir jetzt sicher!"

„Aber erst einmal sollten wir uns mit Luna und Hermine in Godrics Hollow treffen und mit ihnen uns aussprechen. Schließlich habe ich ja noch nicht vorgehabt mich komplett ihnen wieder zu zuwenden!"

„Einverstanden! Ich informiere sie und gebe ihnen einen persönlichen Zweiwege Portschlüssel!"

Damit verschwand Evelyn, um aber eine viertel Stunde später wieder zurück zu sein.

„Erledigt, wir treffen uns dort!" sagte sie nur kurz.

Dann packten sie weiter, um mit einem Zwischenstopp in Godrics Hollow, sich dann endgültig zu den Grangers zu begeben.

Nachdem sie gepackt hatten, erschienen Dobby und Twinky, um das Gepäck nach Godrics Hollow zu bringen.

Evelyn und Harry hatten sie sportliche aber Warme Sachen angezogen. Sie wollten mit ihren Vertrauten gemeinsam nach Godrics Hollow fliegen.

Außerdem brauchten sie nun halt auch ein wenig Zeit, um mit dem eben Geschehnen klar zu werden, nicht das sie es in Frage gestellt hätten, sondern eher um das Glück besser zu begreifen.

Der Rest der Menschen die in der großen Halle mit anwesend gewesen waren, hatten sich in Gruppen zusammen gefunden, um über das eben Geschehene zu sprechen und zu diskutieren. An diesen zwei Feiertagen war doch sehr viel passiert und es hatten sich doch sehr viele Dinge geändert.

Es blieb ab zu warten, was sich in Zukunft daraus ergab und besonders welche Manipulationsversuche stattfinden würden, um Harry oder nun die Potters auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Das würde aber erst die Zukunft zeigen.

Ron ging derweil auf Hermine zu: „Was streunst du eigentlich bei Potter rum? Willst du was von dem?"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Spinnst du?" fragte Hermine

„Na ist doch klar, andauernd warst du, Hermine, mit ihm oder sogar noch öfter mit ihr zusammen und hast mit ihr andauern rum gequatscht. Meinst du ich hab das nicht gemerkt?"

„Ron, was willst du? Hast du was dagegen, mit wem ich mich unterhalte? Willst du mir vorschreiben mit wem ich mich treffe?"

„Ja, Hermine, das will ich. Besonders wenn es sich um die Potters handelt. Die sind so was von eingebildet und überheblich. Das ist nicht dein Niveau, genau genommen ist das nicht unser Niveau. Du gehörst zu mir und das weißt du!"

„Ron, willst du mir etwa was vorschreiben? Das kannst du vergessen!"

„Hermine, du bist meine Freundin. Und du tust, was ich dir sage. Damit das ein für alle Mal klar ist!"

„Ich sag DIR was Ron und merk dir das ganz genau. Ich bin weder dein Eigentum, noch hast du über mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu bestimmen oder Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen. Sondern ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast mir gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Genau genommen bist du ab sofort nicht mehr mein Freund. Ich beende hiermit meine Beziehung mit dir. Eigentlich war das noch nie eine Beziehung, was das mit dir war. Machs gut! Vielleicht findest du jemanden, der dich anhimmelt. Ich bin das nicht!"

Damit stürmte sie furios aus der großen Halle. Unauffällig folgte ihr ein Schüler. Kurz vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Hermine aufgehalten: „Was ist passiert? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Es geht schon. Ich habe gerade mit Ron Schluss gemacht! Er meinte mir vorschreiben zu können, mit wem ich mich treffen soll und mit wem nicht!"

„Dieser Arsch, aber ich habe dich gewarnt. Das ist doch zu erwarten gewesen!"

„Du hast ja recht. Übrigens Danke für die vielen schönen Gespräche und das du mir immer wieder zu gehört hast. Das hat sehr gut getan!"

Hermine schaute in liebevoll lächelnde Augen: „Hoffentlich war ich nicht der auslösende Grund, weswegen du mit Ron Schluss gemacht hast!"

Hermine schüttelte wild ihren Kopf: „Das hätte ich nie gemacht und das weist du. Ich weis aber auch, dass du dich nie dazwischen geschoben hättest. Du bist einfach jemand, mit dem ich viel öfter zusammen sein möchte!"

„Ich hab dich sehr gerne Hermine. Vielleicht, nein eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, ich mag dich mehr als nur einen Kumpel. Was machen wir nun?"

„Was machst du in den Weihnachtsferien?"

„Hast du vergessen, Hermine, ich bleibe hier, da meine Eltern sich nicht sicher genug fühlen!"

Dann fasste sich Hermine ein Herz: „Weißt du was, komm doch über die Ferien zu mir. Wir haben ein Gästezimmer, da kannst du übernachten. Und wie es weitergeht, das werden wir dann sehen. Aber ich werde mich morgen zu Hause mit den Potters treffen!"

„Oh, dann komme ich erst übermorgen, wenn dir das lieber ist!"

„Quatsch, ich muss Harry und Evelyn nur darüber unterrichten. Ich denke nicht, das sie mit dir ein Problem haben!"

Dann trennten sie sich und Hermine betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann ging sie in den Mädchenschlafraum und dachte so bei sich: ‚Da trifft sich ein Slytherin und ein Schlammblut. Mal schauen was daraus wird!'

Dann überzog sie ein Grinsen: ‚Er ist doch schon ganz anders als Ron. Er kann Zuhören, ist Klever, gut in der Schule und gut aussehen tut er auch noch… hey was soll denn das? Hab ich mich da gerade in jemanden verliebt?'

Sie packte ihre Sachen, um sich dann mit Luna zu treffen.

Derweil hatte sich in der großen Halle Ginny zu Dean begeben, mit dem sie ja seit einigen Monaten zusammen war: „Dean, ich will es kurz machen. Das mit uns das ist nichts und das wird auch nichts. Du weist ja das Harry meine große Liebe ist. Er wird schon merken, was er an mir hat. Daher ist es besser, das wir uns nicht mehr sehen!"

Dean nahm das, für Ginny, überraschend locker: „Weißt du Gin, ich hab mir so was eigentlich von Anfang an bereits gedacht. Doch man will die Hoffnung ja nicht ganz aufgeben. Aber wenn ich es mir recht bedenke, dann muss ich dir Recht geben. Wir passen nicht zusammen und werden das wohl auch nie!"

Ginny schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie hatte im Stillen geglaubt, das ihr Dean eine Szene machen würde. Damit wäre sie dann wieder Schulgespräch gewesen. Aber diese Wendung war doch für sie unerwartet.

„Das war es dann also, Dean?"

„Ja, mach es gut, aber glaub mir, Harry kriegst du nie. Der ist nicht deine Kragenweite. Der hält sich sowie so für was Besseres!"

„Hast du ne Ahnung. Der wird mir noch aus der Hand fressen. Spätestens, wenn wir wieder in der Schule zurück sind, dann wird Professor Dumbledore dafür sorgen, das Harry wieder zu uns nach Gryffindor kommt und die andere Tussi bleibt in Ravenclaw…"

Dean schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. Neville ebenso, der die letzten Sätze von Ginny mitbekommen hatte.

„Ginny ich glaube du leidest unter einem ausgewachsenen Realitätsverlust. Sie sind beide durch den Seelenbund und durch die magische Verlobung verbunden und können sie sich sowie so nicht mehr trennen. Außerdem werden die beiden Eltern. Du hast nie mehr eine Chance bei Harry. Und das ist auch gut so!"

„Halt die Klappe Neville!" brüllte Ginny.

Neville schüttelte nochmals seinen Kopf.

Derweil war Dean auf Luna zu gegangen und fragte sie: „Hi, Luna, wie geht es dir? Fährst du in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Luna zurück.

„Na wenn du hier bleibst, dann können wir uns doch besser kennen lernen! Das wäre doch was oder?" wollte Dean wissen.

Luna runzelte ihre Stirn und stellte dann fest: „Ich bin mit Nev zusammen. Und ich habe kein Interesse daran, meine Beziehung und meine Freundschaft mit Neville zu beenden. Was bildest du dir denn ein?"

„Hey, Luna, du willst mir doch nicht weis machen, das du auf diesem lahmarschigen Trottel wirklich stehst. Schau dich doch an. Du siehst toll aus, wunderschöne lange blonde Haare, super Figur, Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen und einen Mund der zum Küssen einlädt! Aber was hat dagegen Neville … nichts!"

Nun wurde es Luna zu bunt: „Doch etwas hat Neville, was du nicht hast. Er hat die Sicherheit, wenn er nur will, kann er alles von mir bekommen, was er nur möchte. Mich, meine Liebe und wenn er es möchte meinen Körper. Wann immer er nur möchte!"

Dean war blas geworden und Neville, der die letzten Teile der Auseinandersetzung mit gehört hatte, wurde gleichzeitig hochrot: „Luna, was soll das. Das musst du mir so etwas nicht versprechen…"

„Nev, ich weiß das. Genau deswegen liebe ich dich auch. Aber was ich gesagt habe das meine ich auch so!"

Neville nahm Luna liebevoll in den Arm: „Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. Danke, dass du mir so traust. Aber ich werde dir niemals was tun, was du nicht willst!"

„Weist du was Neville? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns über die Weihnachtsferien treffen würden. Ich möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Sie standen dann noch Arm in Arm und unterhielten sich leise flüsternd und niemand bekam mehr etwas mit.

Nur Dean stand mit entsetztem Blick in der Gegend herum. Das war ganz und gar nicht sein Morgen gewesen.

Aber auch Ron und Ginny hatten heute am Vormittag eigentlich nur Niederlagen einstecken müssen.

Mit unguten Gefühlen und enttäuschten Gesichtsausdrücken gingen die jüngsten Weasleys zu ihren Eltern, um mit ihnen dann auch in den Fuchsbau zu verschwinden.

Derweil hatten sich Evelyn und Harry auf den Weg gemacht oder besser in die Lüfte erhoben, um nach Godrics Hollow zu gelangen. Beide genossen, ebenso wie ihre Gefährten, den Flug. Selbst ihre Schlangen, die sich unter den Mänteln um ihre Körper geschlungen hatten, schienen den Flug zu genießen.

Nach zwei Stunden waren sie angekommen und landeten ungesehen von den Muggeln im Park ihres Hollows.

Sie ließen dann ihre Gefährten frei im angrenzenden Gelände des Hollows laufen. Mit einem guten Gefühl der Freiheit und Zuneigung schauten sie ihren sechs Gefährten zu, wie sie zu den anderen magischen Tieren liefen und flogen, um sich mit ihnen zu treffen. Es war ein Anblick der Harmonie und des Friedens. Sie genossen die unbeschwerten Augenblicke, ohne an die noch kommenden Aufgaben und Gefahren zu denken.

Nach einiger Zeit des Genießens verließen sie den Park und begaben sich in das Haus. Dort hatten Dobby und Twinky bereits die Sachen von Evelyn und Harry ordentlich weg geräumt und auch schon Tee gekocht und im Kaminzimmer für die beiden gedeckt.

„Weißt du was mir noch gar nicht so richtig klar geworden ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du jetzt unsere Kinder in dir trägst und wir in ein paar Monaten dann schon mit ihnen rum knuddeln können."

Evelyn kicherte und hieb ihm auf den Arm: „Wag dich ihnen gleich Besen und Quidditch-Ausrüstung zu kaufen. Und zu Anfang solltet du erst einmal ganz vorsichtig sein!"

„Oh menno", machte Harry auf beleidigt, stürzte sich auf Evelyn, um sie durch zu kitzeln. Erst als sie mehrfach Gnade rief ließ er von ihr ab, dann küssten sie sich wieder ausgiebig.

Nach einiger Zeit schaute er sie nachdenklich an und fragte auch schon etwas besorgt: „Muss ich den eigentlich nun mehr darauf achten, das du dich nicht zu sehr anstrengst?"

„Hey ich bin schwanger aber nicht krank! Du brauchst nicht in irgend einer übertriebenen Art und Weise mich schonen. Vielleicht wenn ich dann eine Bauch habe, wird mir zum Beispiel das Bücken oder das Treppen steigen schwerer fallen, aber sonst…"

Nun kicherte Harry: „Oh, oh, dann krieg ich ja ein süßes, dralles Mädel…"

Jetzt stürzte sich Evelyn auf Harry, um ihn um zu schubsen und ihn danach kräftig durch zu kitzeln. Nach einigen Minuten musste nun auch Harry sich geschlagen geben.

Er hielt sie aber in seinen Armen und dann fielen sie schmusend und knutschend über einander her. Sie merkten gar nicht, dass sie auf einmal Besuch hatten.

Harry lies gerade seine Hände unter Evelyns Pullover auf Erkundungstour gehen, was von Evelyn mit einigen wohligen Seufzern quittiert wurde. Dann bemerkten sie, dass sie Besucher hatten und mussten unwillkürlich laut auflachen, als sie die hochroten Köpfe von Luna und Hermine bemerkten.

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten sagte Evelyn: „Hey, Mädels, das ist nicht schlimm. Ihr wisst, wie sehr wir uns lieben, zumindest könnt ihr euch das denken. Und ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn ihr beide das merkt oder uns überrascht. Ich vertraue euch!"

Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf die Gesichter von Hermine und Luna, aber besonders Hermine betrachtete Harry, was er dazu sagen würde.

Harry, der gedankenverloren seine Hände nicht nur nicht unter Evelyns Pullover hervor geholt, sondern im Gegenteil er fummelte weiter an Evelyns Busen herum, ohne das ihm das bewusst war.

Evelyn, die das natürlich realisierte, grinste und sagte: „Schatz, lenke ich, beziehungsweise mein Körper dich derart ab, das du dich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren kannst und du auch nicht auf die fragenden Blicke von Luna und besonders von Hermine reagierst? Aber ich liebe es, wenn ich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe!"

Nun endlich reagierte Harry, indem er seine Augen aufriss aber dann agierte: „Soll ich mich etwa mehr, vergleichbar wie bei dir, um unsere Gäste kümmern?"

Evelyn hob nur eine Augenbraue: „Wenn du Todes-Sehnsucht hast, dann mach nur weiter…"

Nun kicherten Hermine und besonders Luna, wobei Luna sagte: „Nee, nicht der auch noch. Mir hat die dämliche Anmache von Dean heute Vormittag bereits gereicht…"

Nun hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der drei und Harry fragte: „Wieso Dean, der ist doch mit Ginny zusammen. Wieso wollte er was von dir?"

„Nun Ginny hat mit ihm heute Morgen Schluss gemacht. Warte mal, was hat sie noch genau gesagt…ach ja… sie sagte folgendes: _**Hast du ne Ahnung. Der wird mir noch aus der Hand fressen. Spätestens, wenn wir wieder in der Schule zurück sind, dann wird Professor Dumbledore dafür sorgen, das Harry wieder zu uns nach Gryffindor kommt und die andere Tussi bleibt in Ravenclaw…**_genau so hat sie sich geäußert.

Harry und Evelyn schauten sich an, sagten aber nichts.

Hermine fand es an der Zeit ihre Neuigkeit kund zu tun: „Nun ich hätte da auch noch etwas zu erzählen. Kurz ich habe mit Ron heute Morgen Schluss gemacht. Er wollte mir doch tatsächlich klar machen, wie ich zu ticken habe und was ich tue und mit wem ich mich abzugeben habe und mit wem nicht. Er wollte mir den Umgang mit dir, Evelyn, verbieten. Da hatte ich dann endgültig die Nase von diesem Macho Arsch voll und hab ihm den Laufpass gegeben!"

Erstaunen machte sich nun auf Harrys Gesicht breit. Das war etwas, was er überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte.

Dann grinste er und fragte Hermine: „Und gibt es da jemanden, der deinen Vorstellungen näher kommt!"

Nun musste auch Hermine grinsen und sagte: „Ja da gibt es jemand, der mich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder aufgerichtet hat und der mir menschlich auch sehr viel bedeutet. Aber es ist kein Gryffindor!"

Nun war Harry in seinem Element: „Oh unsere Oberlöwin geht „Hausfremd". Hermine, Hermine, das hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht. Jetzt sag auch noch, das es ein Slytherin ist und dann versteht niemand mehr die Hogwarts-Welt!"

Nun schaute ihn Hermine mit rotem Gesicht an und stammelte dann: „Er ist tatsächlich aus Slytherin. Ist das schlimm?"

„Hermine, stellst du mir im Ernst diese Frage?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein eigentlich stelle ich dir nicht die Frage, welchen Freund ich mir auswähle, sondern, ob du mit Slytherin im Allgemeinen noch so deine Probleme hast?"

„Weder im Allgemeinen, noch im Speziellen, habe ich Probleme mit den Slys!" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß, „ich habe nur mit speziellen Typen, unabhängig aus welchem Haus sie kommen, ein Problem."

Nun mischte sich auch Evelyn ein: „Zum Beispiel die Malfoys, die Dursleys, die Lestrangs besonders Bellatrix, dann Pettigrew, und natürlich Voldemort, Dumbledore und ein wenig noch den einen oder anderen „alten" Freund oder Freundin, wenn sie sich nicht ändern!"

Harry nickte und schaute Hermine dann offen an: „Jetzt verrat mir doch deinen heißen Lover, ich verrat dir dann auch ein paar Neuigkeiten!"

Nun schauten ihn Luna, Hermine und besonders Evelyn überrascht an. Harry bemerkte das und sagte an Evelyn gerichtet: „Schau nicht so Eve, wenn du ihnen Traust, dann kann ich das auch. Und sie haben mir doch nun auch gezeigt, das sie sich ändern!"

Er schaute in ihre fragenden Gesichter und bemerkte, dass sie es vielleicht falsch verstehen würden. Daraufhin korrigierte er sich: „Ich meinte mit Ändern nicht, das sich Hermine von Ron trennen sollte, sondern das sie ihre eigene Meinung haben soll und sie auch vertreten, vor allen anderen. Das mit Ron tut mir leid, aber meiner Meinung nach war das sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt!"

„Ach und warum?" fragte Hermine und stellte sich provokativ mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten vor ihn.

„Sachte, sachte, ich will dich hier nicht kritisieren aber Ron ist einfach ein aufbrausender Macho-Arsch, der völlig unsensibel ist und auch nicht besonders viel Anstand und Manieren hat." Erklärte Harry.

Nun lächelte ihn Hermine sanft an und sagte: „Es stimmt, du hast recht. Deshalb habe ich die Sache auch beendet. Und vielleicht habe ich mich auch in Mr. Unbekannt verliebt, wer weis?"

„Nun sag doch schon wer ist denn der Auserwählte, der Glückliche?" wollte nun Harry neugieriger Weise wissen.

„Es ist Blaise. Blaise Zabini und ich habe ihn morgen zu mir nach Hause eingeladen. Er wird auch die restlichen Weihnachtsferien bei uns verbringen!"

Nun grinste Evelyn und neckte Hermine: „Hey, hey, du bist ja eine von der schnellen Sorte. Kaum umorientiert und schon den nächsten Stecher im Bett…" dann lachten alle außer Hermine, die einen roten Kopf hatte.

Als sich die drei beruhigt hatten sagte Hermine trocken: „Wenn er dann mein Stecher wird ist es aber der erste…Stecher…den ich ran lasse!" und hob dann eine Augenbraue.

Nun waren alle über ihre Offenbarung überrascht. Besonders, da Hermine nicht so leicht mit solchen Informationen herausrückte.

Dann sagte Luna ebenso trocken: „Neville und ich sind auch noch nicht so weit, aber das macht doch nichts. Wenn dann soll er es auch sein, mit dem ich das erleben möchte!"

„Lad ihn doch auch ein. Ich würde mich freuen, ihn und dich morgen auch zu sehen!"

„Gerne Hermine, ich schicke ihn über meinen Vertrauten eine Nachricht!"

„Luna, lass doch deine Chimära, wenn sie wieder zurück ist und du Hermine deinen Greif hier im Park einfach laufen. Unsere Vertrauten haben sich bereits mit den anderen magischen Wesen angefreundet und toben mit ihnen hier auf dem Gelände herum!" schlug Evelyn vor.

Harry wandte sich, nachdem Luna ihre Einladung an Neville verschickt hatte, an Hermine und Luna: „Wisst ihr was, ich bin froh, das ihr hier bei uns seid. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir wieder neu anfangen und alle Vergangenheit vergessen. Wäre das für euch beide so in Ordnung?"

Luna und Hermine fielen ihm um den Hals und waren richtig glücklich. Auch Evelyn strahlte die drei an.

Dann schaute sie Harry an und sie tauschten sich kurz telepatisch aus: # Ich würde ihnen gerne einiges erzählen. Hast du was dagegen? #

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein Schatz mir ist egal, was du mit ihnen besprechen willst, oder was du ihnen an Geheimnissen mitteilen willst."

„Also gut. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir ab morgen, spätestens übermorgen einen Angriff der Todesser hier in Godrics Hollow erwarten. Seid uns nicht böse, aber das hatten wir wie vieles Andere bereits seit Wochen geplant. Deshalb freuen wir uns, mit euch zusammen bei Hermines Eltern zu sein. Dann aber werden wir hier her zurück kehren und die Todesser bekämpfen!" erklärte Evelyn.

Völlig geschockt sahen Hermine und Luna die beiden an. Sie wollten schon ansetzen, um etwas zu erwidern, als Harry ihnen dazwischen ging: „Glaubt mir, das wir das nicht unüberlegt machen. Aber bevor wir Voldemort endgültig vernichten, müssen wir ihn schwächen. Aber beruhigt euch, wir haben starke Verbündete. Wir werden euch davon erzählen, aber nur euch und euren Partnern, ich hoffe wir werden uns dann auch in Zukunft immer besser verstehen. Ich wünsche mir nicht mehr, als euch und einigen besonderen Freunden zu trauen…ich, nein wir, machen es ja schon!"


	40. Besuch bei Fam Granger

**50. Kapitel: Besuch bei Fam. Granger**

„bla, bla, bla." = Gesprochene Worte

# bla, bla, bla. # = Gedankenübertragung

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein Schatz mir ist egal, was du mit ihnen besprechen willst, oder was du ihnen an Geheimnissen mitteilen willst."

„Also gut. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir ab morgen, spätestens übermorgen einen Angriff der Todesser hier in Godrics Hollow erwarten. Seid uns nicht böse, aber das hatten wir wie vieles Andere bereits seit Wochen geplant. Deshalb freuen wir uns, mit euch zusammen bei Hermines Eltern zu sein. Dann aber werden wir hier her zurück kehren und die Todesser bekämpfen!" erklärte Evelyn.

Völlig geschockt saßen Hermine und Luna die beiden an. Sie wollten schon ansetzen, um etwas zu erwidern, als Harry ihnen dazwischen ging: „Glaubt mir, das wir das nicht unüberlegt machen. Aber bevor wir Voldemort endgültig vernichten, müssen wir ihn schwächen. Aber beruhigt euch, wir haben starke Verbündete. Wir werden euch davon erzählen, aber nur euch und euren Partnern, ich hoffe wir werden uns dann auch in Zukunft immer besser verstehen. Ich wünsche mir nicht mehr, als euch und einigen besonderen Freunden zu trauen…ich, nein wir, machen es ja schon!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange und am späten Abend erschufen Harry und Evelyn weitere Portschlüssel, so das Hermine zu ihren Eltern und Luna zu ihrem Vater kommen konnte. Sie wollten die beiden nicht über Nacht da behalten. Die Gefahr, dass sie angegriffen werden würden war nicht groß, aber sie war da.

Sie verabschiedeten sich dann und versprachen morgen am frühen Vormittag bei den Grangers ein zu treffen.

Nachdem die beiden, Hermine und Luna, spät abends gegangen waren, räumten Harry und Evelyn noch auf und setzten sich dann mit einem Glas Wein vor ihren Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer flackerte.

„Was hältst du von der Situation, wie sie sich nun neu für dich darstellt, Harry"

„Nun eigentlich bin ich glücklich, dass wir scheinbar doch nicht bei alle unten durch sind, sondern es einige gibt, die uns mögen. Ich danke da auch besonders an Professor Flittwick und Hagrid."

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Snape?" wollte nun Evelyn noch wissen.

„Das ist ein besonderes Problem, was ich mit ihm habe. Nicht nur das was uns beide betrifft macht mich schon unendlich wütend, sondern auch die Tatsache, das ich mit am Meisten unter ihm im Unterricht zu leiden hatte. Am liebsten würde ich ihn suchen mir schnappen und ihn dann genüsslich zu Tode foltern!"

„Hmmm, da ist noch etwas, was ich dir verraten muss. Ich hatte mich mit Mum und Nym doch einige Male alleine unterhalten…"

Jetzt schmunzelte Harry und sagte trocken: „Das haben Dad, Sirius und Remus bemerkt. Sirius' Kommentar war nur „Mädchensachen" das kann dauern…"

Evelyn schlug ihn grimmig anschauend auf die Schulter und sagte: „Einmal Jungs immer Jungs, egal wie alt sie werden. Der Spruch stamm übrigens von Mom!"

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig!" war Harrys Antwort.

„Jetzt aber Mal im Ernst, es gibt da was, das nur Mom wusste. Sie hatte den Blutwandlungstrank zusammen mit Severus Snape entwickelt…"

„DAS kann nicht sein!" unterbrach sie Harry.

„Bleib bitte ruhig und las mich ausreden…" Harry zog eine Flunsch wie ein unartiges Kind und Evelyn musste lachen.

„Hör auf und bleib ernst. Es ist wichtig! Also dieser Blutwandlungstrank hat auch noch eine weitere völlig unbekannte Wirkung. Nur mit diesem Trank konnte unsere Seele so manifestiert werden, dass wir immun sind gegen den Kuss der Dementoren. Dafür war der Trank eigentlich. Da Mom die Nebenwirkung kannte, hatte sie mit Dad zusammen und auch mit Sirius, Remus und Nym die Seelenerben eingerichtet. Nur unsere Schulverliese hatten sie vergessen mit ein zu binden. Darum konnten die auch leer geräumt werden!"

Nach dieser langen Erklärung saß Harry erst einmal nachdenklich da. Schließlich nahm er Evelyn in den Arm und sagte: „Und das heißt, das Snape eigentlich nicht das Arschloch ist, wie ich immer dachte?"

Evelyn schaute ihn verwirrt an und fragte: „Ja das ist es, zumindest was den Trank angeht. Und du glaubst mir das alles und bist nicht sauer, das Mom dir davon nichts erzählt hat?"

„HALLO, sind wir nun das beste Paar der Welt oder nicht! Ich denke schon. Also wenn du mir was sagst, von dieser Tragweite, dann wird es sicher stimmen. Punkt, Ende, Aus! Und warum sollte ich Mom böse sein. Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie es einem von uns erzählt hat. Damit wissen wir es dann doch letzt endlich auch wir beide. Halt früher oder später! Noch Fragen?"

Nun lehnte sich Harry zurück und überlies eine erstaunte Evelyn ihren Gedanken. Dann aber hatte er doch noch eine Frage: „Aber das hat dir Mom erst auf dem Weihnachtsball erzählt, oder?"

Jetzt war Evelyn endgültig überrascht: „Stimmt aber wieso weißt du das?"

„Ist doch logisch, wenn du das vorher gewusst hättest, dann wärst du nicht so aggressiv gegen Snape gewesen, stimmts oder hab ich recht…"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sagte nur: „Besserwisser, Großmaul, Angeber,…"

In dem Moment stürzte Harry sich auf Evelyn, um sie durch zu kitzeln. Später dann gingen sie ins Bett und nach einigem Kuscheln schliefen sie auch bald darauf ein, schließlich ging es am nächsten Tag zu den Grangers.

Am nächsten Morgen während des Frühstücks unterhielten sich beide noch über die heutigen kommenden Stunden und was sie so planten zu erzählen: „Ich mache mir schon den ganzen Morgen Gedanken, wie viel wir ihnen offenbaren sollten." Machte Harry sich so seine Gedanken.

„Also ich würde von unseren weiteren Erben nur so viel erzählen, was die Gründer betrifft. Wir können auch erwähnen, das es da noch mehr gibt, aber sie müssen verstehen, das weiteres noch zu viel Risiko mit sich bringen würde. Ich meine nicht nur das Erbe von Merlin und Morgana, sondern auch unsere Verbindungen zur Bruderschaft der Greifenkrieger und der Krieger des Schlangenclans." Entschied Evelyn.

Harry schmunzelte, als er sagte: „Ja wenn die alle wüssten, welche Macht sich in uns nun schon vereint, nicht zu vergessen, das wir, wenn wir wollten auch von allen magischen Wesen, die es auf der Welt gibt, unterstützt würden…"

Evelyn sagte nachdenklich: „Wenn wir wollten, dann könnten wir die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?"

„Können ja, wollen und werden, nein!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

Evelyn nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte schnurrend: „Ich auch nicht. Mir reicht meine Herrschaft über dich…"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, dann aber kam ihm eine fiese Idee: „Das ist aber nur solange ich derart „sexsüchtig" bin nach dir. Mal schauen, wie es ist, wenn du dich in ein dralles Mädel mit der Zeit der Schwangerschaft, verwandelst!"

„Also das ist ja die Höhe! Erst sich nicht zurückhalten können und mich anbumsen und sich dann über meinen Bauch auslassen…ich denke wir sollten demnächst und besonders in der Schule wirklich in getrennten Betten schlafen!" sagte Evelyn mit sehr ernstem und bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry schaute sie erschrocken an und stammelte dann: „…das …war …doch …nur …Spaß…"

Jetzt musste Evelyn lachen: „Reingelegt! Ich hab auch nur Quatsch gemacht aber du hast es geglaubt!" Dann musste sie schallend über Harrys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

Dann gab sich Harry nachdenklich und sagte mehr zu sich: „Hmmm, vielleicht hat sie ja Recht und wir sollten Mal eine Pause einlegen, weniger knutschen und auch Mal das Bett nicht immer mit einander teilen…"

Evelyn setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, bewegte ihre Hüften provozierend und fuhr ihm mit der Zunge seinen Hals entlang. Noch konnte sich Harry beherrschen. Als sie aber mit ihren Fingernägeln an seinem Rücken, direkt auf der Haut entlang fuhr und ihn gleichzeitig sanft in den Hals biss, war es vorbei mit Harrys Körperbeherrschung und er stöhnte wollüstig auf: „Wenn du willst kann ich das künftig gerne sein lassen, Harry, mein Schatz!"

„Bitte nicht!" war das einzige was Harry heraus brachte. Sie schmusten noch ein wenig, während von Dobby und Twinky der Tisch abgeräumt wurde.

Bevor sie zu den Grangers teleportieren wollten besprachen sie noch mit Dobby und Twinky, das sie solange sie nicht hier wären sich nach Hogwarts begeben sollten, da sie sich hier alleine nicht aufhalten sollten, solange die Gefahr eines Angriffs bestand. Sie mussten den beiden noch versprechen sie aber sofort wieder zu holen, sobald sie zurück waren.

Nachdem das geklärt war, zogen sie sich an, nicht ohne sie entsprechend für eventuelle Überraschungen vorbereitet zu haben und teleportierten dann vor das Haus der Grangers. Dort wurden sie direkt von vier Todessern, die bis dato versucht hatten in das Haus der Grangers ein zu dringen, angegriffen.

Aber leider für sie ging das nicht besonders gut aus. Schneller als die ersten Flüche sie erreichen konnten flüsterten Evelyn und Harry „certus aetherchelys" und bauten erst einmal ihre Schilde auf.

Sie hörten wie einer rief: „Das müssen die Potters sein!"

Dann hörten Evelyn und Harry ein vierfachen „Avada Kedavra" und sahen vier giftgrüne Strahlen auf sich zurasen, die aber an ihren Schildern verpufften.

Unmittelbar danach gingen sie in die Offensive und sagten leise und parallel zwei Mal: „obitus cerebrum"

Damit waren die vier Todesser wirkungsvoll und endgültig ausgeschaltet. Evelyn und Harry gingen auf die vier Leichen zu, nahmen ihnen die Masken ab, um vielleicht bekannte Todesser zu erkennen. Sie erkannten aber niemanden.

Derweil kam Hermine herausgelaufen und wurde von Blaise begleitet. Sie sagte: „Was ist mit denen?"

Harry schaute sie und Blaise nur an, sagte aber nichts. Das übernahm Evelyn: „Da sie uns töten wollten…"

Sie wurde von einer nun aufgeregten Hermine unterbrochen: „…das hab ich gesehen. Ich dachte, die unverzeilichen sind unblockbar…"

„Beruhige dich, ich, wir, erzählen euch davon später. Nun die vier sind tot. Wir schicken sie nun in das Ministerium."

Harry hatte derweil die vier Leichen auf einander gelegt und einen Stein genommen, den er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Er sagte „Portus" und warf den eben erschaffenen Portschlüssel auf die Todesser, die sofort verschwanden.

Jetzt schaute sich Harry noch um hob kurz die Augenbraue und sagte: „Hier scheint nun niemand mehr zu sein, lasst uns rein gehen!" Damit nahm er Blaise am Arm und zog in rein, ebenso wie Evelyn, die Hermine mit rein zog.

Kaum waren sie drin sagte Evelyn: „Ich hab ihn auch erst ganz zum Schluss gesehen. Weißt du wer das war, Harry?"

„Ich tippe auf Mad Eye Moody, der an den Garagen getarnt stand!"

Nun fragte Hermine: „Warum hat er nicht eingegriffen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Jetzt meldete sich auch erstmals Blaise zu Wort: „Danke erst einmal für eure Hilfe. Aber Herm, warum er nicht hilft hängt vielleicht daran, das du dich ein wenig von der Dumbledore Seite abgewandt hast! Aber lass uns erst einmal deine Eltern wieder aus dem Keller holen. Die sitzen sicher auf heißen Kohlen!"

Hermine nickte dankbar, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später erschien Hermine mit zwei verunsicherten Erwachsenen.

Sie wollten natürlich wissen was geschehen war.

Harry erklärte dann: „Ja, als wir also hier ankamen wendeten sich die Todesser an uns und wollten uns töten. Wie ihr seht ist ihnen das nicht gelungen und sie sind nun im Ministerium!"

Mr. Granger sagte: „Vielen Dank, das sie uns und besonders Hermine gerettet haben. Dann wird diesen Verbrechern sicher der Prozess gemacht!"

Nun mischte sich Evelyn ein: „Das ist leider nicht alles gewesen, was Harry ihnen gesagt hat. Wir haben die vier umgebracht und deren Leichen zur Identifikation ins Ministerium geschickt!"

„Ihr... ihr habt sie getötet?" fragte Mrs. Granger und schluckte, „Warum gleich so brutal?" wisperte sie.

Auch Dr. Granger sah die Beiden, Evelyn und Harry, geschockt und fragend an.

„Mr. und Mrs. Granger…"

"Harry, du bist ein langjähriger Freund von Hermine und auch du Evelyn bist uns sehr willkommen. Hermine hat uns in der letzten Nacht viel erzählt, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr Beiden uns mit unseren Vornamen anredet."

Harry und Evelyn hatten eine leichte rot Tönung des Gesichtes bekommen, als Harry sagte: „Danke. Also Peter und Patricia, was wisst ihr über die momentane Situation?"

„Nun, zum einen existiert da dieser Zauberer, Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die Todesser. Sie sind eine Gruppe von Verbrechern. Auf der anderen Seite steht der Orden des Phönix, eine Art geheime Organisation im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Dann gibt es das Ministerium und nun gibt es noch euch als so eine Art vierte Macht."

"So weit ist das richtig, sehr gut, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr schon soviel wisst! Doch habt ihr eine Ahnung, was Voldemort macht? Warum es eine ganze geheime Organisation gibt, die gegen ihn kämpft? Welches Ausmaß dieser Konflikt hat?"

Die Grangers, selbst Hermine und Blaise schaute nachdenklich und schüttelte ihre Köpfe.

„Voldemort hat drei Ziele, erstens die Unsterblichkeit, zweitens, die Welt von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zu ‚säubern' oder sie zu versklaven und drittens… die Weltherrschaft." sagte Harry und sah, wie sich die Augen der beiden Muggel weiteten. Dann schauten sie auf Hermine und Blaise, die nur zustimmend nickten.

„Das hört sich an wie dieser Nazi Hitler." sagte Patricia.

„Exakt. Nur wo Hitler und seine Schergen Waffen eingesetzt hat, verwendet Voldemort schwärzeste Magie und er verwendet sie um seine Macht zu stärken, zu morden, zu rauben und vergewaltigen. Er ist dabei so effektiv und grausam, dass niemand in der Zaubererwelt sich mehr traut auch nur seinen Namen zu sagen. Voldemort ist zudem auch noch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Epoche und er ist wirklich clever, wenn es darum geht seine Ziele zu verfolgen, obwohl er eigentlich geisteskrank ist."

Nun fuhr Evelyn fort: „Ihr müsst eines verstehen, wir befinden uns tatsächlich im Krieg. In den letzten drei Jahren, seiner erneuten Schreckensherrschaft, hat Voldemort etwa 350 Hexen und Zauberer getötet, die Hälfte davon waren Kinder und Greise und weit über fünftausend Muggel, also Nichtmagier, wie ihr es seid! Wir reden hier von Terror der übelsten Sorte. Voldemort kennt nur Tod und Folter und dann verhält sich das Ministerium auch noch völlig passiv und der Orden des Phönix ist auch in erste Linie inaktiv. Er hat sich nur auf Spionage und Schutz festgelegt. Daher konnte er auch wieder erstarken und es gibt nur einen Weg, diesen Konflikt zu lösen. Wir müssen ihn und seine Anhänger töten, bevor er uns tötet!"

„Man kann es auch anders sagen... wir befinden uns im Krieg." erklärte Harry ernst und mit einer intensiven Stimme, welche die Grangers in den Bann zog. Beide waren blass, als sie das einmal so ungeschönt erfuhren.

Dr. Granger schluckte schwer und fragte dann, „Und... und ihr beide leitet diesen Kampf... den aktiven?"

„Wenn nicht wir, wer dann? Ja wir bekämpfen ihn mit allen was wir haben und das ist nicht wenig. Wir erwaren übrigens über die Ferien noch zwei Angriffe auf uns. Das sind aber Fallen, die wir den Todessern gestellt haben!" seufzte Harry.

„Es ist zwar gut, das du gegen den Wahnsinnigen was unternimmst. Aber habt ihr überhaupt eine Chance? Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr nicht zu schaden kommt... du und Harry." Sagte Hermine an Evelyn gerichtet.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht um Voldemort von der Erde zu wischen."

„Das wissen wir, Harry. Nur haben wir bisher noch nicht den Grad der Bedrohung realisiert." sagte Patricia dankbar für seine Offenheit und ehrliche Besorgnis. Peter nickte nur dazu.

In dem Moment erschienen Luna und Neville. Sie begrüßten sich freundschaftlich Harry ein wenig distanziert, was ihn einen Knuff von Evelyn einbrachte.

Dann sprudelte Luna auch schon los: „Mein Vater hat gerade eine Nachricht erhalten, das vier getötete Todesser im Ministerium aufgetaucht sind. Alle wären ratlos…"

Evelyn sagte: „Passt auf, wir werden euch jetzt einiges erzählen. Ihr werdet mit uns einen magischen Vertrag schließen, der es euch nicht ermöglicht mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" Alle vier nickten.

Danach schlossen sie den Vertrag und Evelyn erläuterte Luna und Neville, was sich alles abgespielt hatte. Neville klopfte Harry auf die Schultern und sagte: „Endlich einer der die richtige Medizin hat, Glückwunsch ihr beiden, auch wenn ein toter Mensch eigentlich etwas Trauriges ist. Aber ich kann nicht anders!"

Nun meldete sich auch Harry endlich wieder zu Wort: „Versucht in Zukunft erst nach zu denken, bevor ihr eine Entscheidung trefft und nun … wieder Freunde? … auch du Blaise!"

Dann umarmten sich die sechs, was mit Rührung von den beiden Erwachsenen beobachtet wurde.

Dann fragte Hermine: „Und wie habt ihr es geschafft, die Flüche zu blocken? Das soll doch unmöglich sein und was für Flüche habt ihr angewandt, um die Todesser zu vernichten?"

„It's your turn!" sagte Harry an Evelyn gewandt.

„Hey, du kannst ruhig auch etwas von unseren Geheimnissen verraten!"

„Schatz das mach ich auch. Du erzählst über die Sprüche und ich über das Erbe, o.k.?"

„Ich verlass mich drauf, mein Göttergatte…" dabei grinste Evelyn schelmisch.

Nun mussten alle grinsen, wobei die Eltern von Hermine mehr fragend schauten.

Nun begann Evelyn mit einer Erklärung: „Wie ihr wisst gibt es verschiedene Stufen oder Grade der Zauberer. Es gibt allgemeine Zauberer, die Zaubersprüche aussprechen und mit ihrem Zauberstab, dem Fokus, die Richtung des Zaubers oder Fluchs vorgehen. Die nächste Stufe ist die stablose Zauberei, dann kommt die stumme Zauberei und schließlich die Kombination aus stabloser und stummer Zauberei!"

„Ja das hab ich auch schon so gelesen!" sagte Hermine eifrig, was die Anderen zum Grinsen brachte. Sie bemerkte das und schmollte dann.

Ein wenig unbedacht küsste Blaise Hermine auf den Mund und versuchte sie zu beruhigen indem er ihr noch über den Rücken streichelte. Das brachte aber Evelyn nur dazu einen Playboy-Pfiff aus zu stoßen. Nun hatten die Beiden, Hermine und Blaise rote Köpfe und die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Evelyn erklärte aber weiter: „Was weniger bekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass es Magier immer noch gibt und es auch da noch unterschiedliche Grade existieren."

Nun schauten sie alle fragend an: „Es gibt drei Stufen von Magiern. Der allgemeine Magier ist in der Lage mehrere Zauber zu einem zu verbinden. Die zweitstärksten Magier sind in der Lage eigene, neue Zauber zu entwerfen. Und last but not least denken des Ergebnisses, das dann auch so eintritt. Man nennt das auch Seelenmagie, die höchste Form der Magie"

Nun mischte sich Harry ein: „Wir sind Seelenmagier, haben aber hier, wie auch bei der Weihnachtsfeier, haben wir selbst entworfenen Sprüche angewandt."

„Und wie lauten die? Kann man das lernen? Gibt es ein Buch darüber?" wollte nun Blaise ganz aufgeregt wissen. Hermine schaute genau so interessiert.

Luna und Neville waren ebenso wie Hermines Eltern am Schmunzeln. Evelyn und Harry aber schauten sich erstaunt an, bevor sie schallend anfingen zu lachen.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten schmollte Hermine schon wieder: „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie interessant eine Bibliothek und ein gutes Buch sein kann…"

Evelyn wollte schon wieder losprusten, sagte aber noch einigermaßen verständlich: „Ihr wisst, das ihr beide vom Aussterben bedroht seid?"

„Hääää?" kam es von Blaise und Hermine synchron.

Und Harry löste auf: „Nun wenn ihr euer Leben in der Bibliothek verbringt, findet ihr sicher keine Möglichkeit euch zu vermehren, du und Blaise!"

Hermine hatte einen hochroten Kopf, während alle, selbst ihre Eltern schallend lachten. Dann aber gab Blaise es Harry zurück: „Du scheinst ganz schön langweilig zu sein, Harry, du machst es wohl nur im Bett und unter der Decken, hääää?"

Nun war es an Harry nun dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen und eine rote Birne zu bekommen. Aber niemand hatte mit Evelyns Schlagfertigkeit gerechnet: „Du kannst beruhigt sein, Blaise, Harry macht es überall dort, wo ich ihn hinschleppe und vernasche. Er ist halt mein Lustsklave.

Nun hatte Harry die Lacher ungewollt auf seiner Seite.

Doch auch Peter Granger konnte da mitspielen und sagte zu seiner Frau gewandt: „Siehst du Schatz, ich hab es dir doch gesagt, das ich letzte Nacht so komische Geräusche aus der Bibliothek vernommen hatte!" dabei schaute er gespielt streng auf Hermine und Blaise, die auch schon wieder Tomate spielten.

Nun musste auch noch Patricia jemanden hoch nehmen und das war ihr Mann: „Du musst ganz ruhig sein. Hätten wir Hermine nicht in unserer alten Bibliothek gezeugt, dann würde sie jetzt nicht die meiste Zeit darin verbringen.

Sie neckten sich noch eine Weile und auch Neville und Luna kriegten ihr Fett ab. Dann aber fragte Hermine: „Ihr habt selbst entworfenen Sprüche angewandt, sagtet ihr. Welche habt ihr denn entworfen?"

Evelyn sah zu Harry und sagte: „Jetzt bist du aber dran!"

Harry seufzte und begann mit der Erklärung: „Wir haben bisher nur Sprüche entworfen, die für unseren Plan wichtig waren und einen, der sicher auch für dich, Neville, sehr wichtig ist. Es handelt sich um folgende Sprüche:

„Das nicht brechbare Himmels-Schild wird mit folgenden Spruch erzeugt: „Certus aetherchelys", damit sind auch die Unverzeilichen blockbar!"

„Alternativ zum Todesfluch wird mit dem Spruch: "obitus cerebrum" der sofortige Hirntod zugeführt."

„Um jemanden die Magie zu entziehen benötigt man folgenden Spruch: "scalpere magia", das haben wir bei den Malfoys angewendet!"

„Um jemanden Zeugungsunfähig zu machen wird der Spruch: "amputare amator" benötigt, den wir auch bei den Malfoys und den Dursleys angewandt hatten!"

„Um jemanden sofort zu betäuben und jeden Schild außer dem Himmels-Schild zu durchbrechen, wird folgender Spruch eingesetzt: "nunc somnus", sehr hilfreich sag ich euch!"

„Petrificus Totalus familare Dursley!" damit werden ganze Familien gleichzeitig gefesselt!"

Die Grangers waren geschockt über die Auswirkung der Flüche, wurden aber über die Taten der beiden Familien umfangreich aufgeklärt. Sie waren entsetzt, darüber was man Evelyn und Harry angetan hatte und verstanden und akzeptierten nun die Strafen.

„Waren das alle Sprüche, die ihr erfunden habt?" fragte nun Luna.

„Nein, gestern haben wir einen Weiteren neu entwickelt. Er lautet: „Destructo magica Crucio" damit werden Folgeschäden des Crucio Fluchs aufgehoben. Mit dem Zusatz „maximus" werden auch schwerste Schäden behoben. Wir sollten deine Eltern am Besten hier her holen und heilen, Nev. Willst du mit kommen und sie abholen?"

Neville war geschockt, die anderen positiv überrascht.

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Neville und so bauten Evelyn und Harry ein Portal auf, holten Nevilles Eltern. Sie wurden in ein Gästezimmer des großen Hauses von Hermines Eltern gebracht. Dort hin begaben sich dann alle und Harry gab Neville zu verstehen, dass er den Spruch selber sagen könne. Er führte dann gemeinsam mit Luna auf beide Eltern den Spruch aus und konnte umgehend erleben, wie seine Eltern wieder gesund wurden. Da sie durch 16 Jahre Koma extrem geschwächt waren, blieben sie erst einmal liegen. Neville und Luna wichen nicht mehr von ihrer Seite, während sich die anderen sechs wieder nach unten begaben.

Blaise wollte nun wissen, warum Harry sich von Dumbledore distanziert hatte. Er nahm an, das Harry nun erkannt hat, was er für Dumbledore wirklich war, nämlich nur ein Bauern, den man opferte, falls nötig!

„Prinzipiell genau das, was du vermutet hast. Dumbledore benutzt mich nur, zumindest als Waffe. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr plant. Ich wusste dass schon eine Weile, doch die Ausmaße wie weit er mich benutzt und welche Methoden er dabei anwendet haben selbst mich geschockt." sagte Harry und seine Stimme war unterlegt von Wut und Entschlossenheit.

„Das gleiche hatte im Übrigen Voldemort mit mir vor! Und er hatte dieselben Ziele nur die Methoden waren angepasst an eine Frau!" sagte nun auch Evelyn zornig.

„Was meinst du damit?" Wollte nun auch Hermine wissen

„Ich meine damit, dass er Ron und einige andere, zeitweise auch dich, Hermine, dazu benutzt mich auszuspionieren und Molly, Ginny und Ron, um mich anfangs und später auch noch Evelyn subtil zu lenken."

„Was?" rief Hermine entsetzt, „Warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Geld." war alles, was Harry dazu sagte.

„Geld? Aber sie lehnen doch alles ab, was du ihnen schenken willst." protestierte Hermine.

„Das ist alles nur Fassade. Zudem sind sie hinter dem großen Geld her. Du hast sicher eine Vorstellung, wie groß das Vermögen der Potters, der Evans, der Blacks und nun auch das der Tonks und der Lupins ist." Fragte nun Harry.

Sie schüttelten alle den Kopf. Harry schaute zu Evelyn, die nickte, als dann Harry weiter erzählte: „Dazu kommt noch, das Evelyn die letzte und einzige Erbin von Slytherin und Hufflepuff ist und ich der letzte und einzige Erbe von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw bin. Und es kommen noch einige weitere ebenso imposante Erben dazu, aber wenn es soweit ist, werdet ihr die ersten sein, die davon erfahren!"

Luna und Neville waren zwischenzeitlich doch dazu gestoßen und hörten auch staunend zu. Harry erklärte dann weiter: „Doch Dumbledore hat sich auch verändert und zwar zu negativen. Er setzt seine Leute, ebenso wie Voldemort, nur noch als Schachfiguren ein und es ist ihm egal geworden ob sie sterben oder nicht. So war es auch mit mir, einem Mitschüler von euch. Dumbledore will mich und jetzt uns beide in den Tod schicken um an unser gemeinsames Vermögen heranzukommen. Und wir reden hier nicht von einem kleinen Vermögen. Wir reden hier von rund 486 Mrd. Galleonen Barbesitz in den 107 Verliesen, zahlreichen, genau genommen 67 Betrieben und rund 200 Grundstücken überall auf der Welt verteilt. Zufälliger Weise haben wir uns vor einigen Monat zusammen gefunden und sind wieder hier her nach Hogwarts gekommen, um die Welt sicherer zu machen aber auch Rache zu üben."

„So jetzt wisst ihr schon sehr viel, ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas warten, aber Evelyn vertraut euch so sehr, das wir uns entschlossen haben, euch ein zu weihen."

Dann wandte sich Harry an Evelyn: „Du weißt, das ich hinter dir stehe. Aber meine Angst ist vorhanden, das wir nicht nur unserer beider Leben, sondern auch das der Kinder gefährden!"

Evelyn antwortet mit todernster Stimme: „Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich verspreche, dass das leben der Verräter und deren Familien, die uns noch einmal verraten, zu zerstören und zwar die gesamte Familie, die uns nochmals so etwas an tut…"

Eine übermächtige Aura der Wut baute sich um Evelyn auf, aber alle verstanden und akzeptierten das.

Dann, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten woben Harry und Evelyn noch einige Schutzzauber und versprachen, wenn möglich vor Schulbeginn nochmals hier zu erscheinen. Luna und Neville würden den Rest der Ferien ebenfalls hier verbringen.


End file.
